Au dela des sacrifices
by jojo1983
Summary: Lorsqu'une personne meurt en se sacrifiant pour une autre, son énergie vitale est transférée à son alter ego d'une autre dimension. Que ce passe-t-il quand trois alter ego se sacrifient en même temps? Que va faire Harry dans ce nouveau monde?Qui est Hortense? Que cache-t-elle? UA Voyage dimensionnel et dans le temps. Version réécrite et modifiée.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :**

Lorsqu'une personne meurt en se sacrifiant pour d'autres, son énergie vitale est transférée à son alter ego d'une autre dimension. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand trois alter ego se sacrifient en même temps?

**Info :** L'histoire commence vers la fin du Tome7, au moment où décide de se rendre dans la Forêt interdite, juste après avoir parlé avec ses parents grâce à la pierre de résurrection. Il se présente donc désarmé devant Voldemort.

Cette fiction sera un peu spéciale j'espère. Il s'agit d'un (plusieurs) univers alternatif avec des personnages OC/OCC et des personnages respectant le caractère qui leur a été donné par JKR.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

Prologue.

**« Heureux ceux qui cultivent des rêves. Mais, les rêves exigent des sacrifices et peu de rêveurs survivent. »**

**de Torey Hayden**

« Avada Kedvra »

Le rayon vert du sortilège se dirigea vers l'adolescent sans que celui-ci n'esquisse le moindre geste pour l'éviter.

Il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour « le plus grand bien » comme l'aurait voulu le directeur. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu sauver tout le monde. Il pensait en particulier à Snape qui avait consacré toute sa vie à le sauver sans qu'il ne le sache. Il avait pu faire amande honorable auprès de Sirius, Remus et ses parents mais pas auprès de lui. Ce serait son seul regret.

Le rayon toucha l'adolescent en pleine poitrine. Et soudain ce fut le trou noir.

« Échec et mat Potter » déclara l'homme habillé de noir tenant la baguette.

* * *

« Avada Kedvra »

Le rayon vert du sortilège se dirigea vers l'homme sans que celui-ci n'esquisse le moindre geste pour l'éviter.

Il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour eux, pour les sauver, comme l'aurait voulu le directeur, comme il le voulait lui. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu les aider plus. Il pensait en particulier à Elle qui avait consacré toute sa vie à sauver les autres. Il ne lui avait jamais dit combien il était fier d'elle, combien elle comptait pour lui. Ce serait son seul regret.

Alors que le rayon vert allait toucher l'homme en pleine poitrine, une ombre noire passa devant lui. Il ne sut jamais qui de luu ou l'ombre avait finalement été touché par le sortilège car soudain ce fut le trou noir.

« Échec et mat Potter » déclara l'homme habillé de noir tenant la baguette.

* * *

« Avada Kedvra »

Le rayon vert se dirigea vers l'homme sans que celui-ci n'esquisse un seul geste pour l'éviter.

Il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être comme l'aurait voulu sa femme. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu en sauver plus. Il pensait en particulier à son fils qui avait consacré sa vie à aider les autres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus dit qu'il était fier de lui, combien il comptait pour lui. Il serait son seul regret.

Le rayon vert se dirigeait vers sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux. Non pas qu'il ait peur de la mort, mais il préférait garder comme dernière image celle de sa femme souriante et son fils plutôt que celle de cet homme tenant la baguette de ses longs doigts blancs.

« Échec et mat Potter » déclara l'homme habillé de noir.

Mais alors que le sortilège allait le toucher, une masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés passa devant lui. Il ne sut pas qui de eux deux fut touché par le sortilège car une lumière blanche éblouissante envahit l'espace. Quelque seconde après cet éclat de lumière ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Version corrigée et revisitée le 12 juillet 2013


	2. Chapter 1 : Mon ami, son fils

**Résumé :**

Lorsqu'une personne meurt en se sacrifiant pour d'autres, son énergie vitale est transférée à son alter ego d'une autre dimension. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand trois alter ego se sacrifient en même temps?

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Chapitre corrigé par Beebeul.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Mon ami, son fils**

**"Aucune victoire ne vaut un mort"**

**Citation anonyme**

Avant même que la lumière blanche ne s'éteigne un commandement s'éleva dans les airs.

**« On part »**

Un ordre simple claqué par une voix sifflante.

Lord Voldemort ne souhaitait pas s'attarder plus longtemps à Godric Hollow. L'attaque avait déjà été assez délicate à mener. Les deux Mangemorts qui l'accompagnait avaient été choisis et prévenus au dernier moment afin d'éviter toutes fuites vers l'Ordre du Phénix. Dès l'instant où Le Lord avait réussi à faire plier le gardien du secret des Potter, il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Trop de fois déjà ses plans avaient échoué à cause d'espion au service de l'Ordre qui polluait ses rangs. Mais désormais, ce ne serait plus un problème. L'espion avait été démasqué et tué.

Et pour couronner cette belle journée, pour ce soir, son but était atteint. Que ce soit le père ou le fils, l'un des deux Potter était mort. Les Potter avaient assez contribué à la rébellion. Qu'il laisse derrière lui un orphelin ou un père éploré, le survivant serait détruit mentalement ainsi que sa petite bande de Gryffondor. C'était son but. Il voulait montrer à l'Ordre du Phénix et à ses membres que plus personne n'était en sécurité quelles que soient les manigances qu'il pouvait mettre en place. Lord Voldemort était plus fort qu'eux, il pouvait les frapper à tout instant, à tout moment, dans tout lieu. Désormais, plus un seul endroit d'Angleterre n'était en sécurité.

Il aurait pu faire d'une pierre deux coups et tuer le deuxième Potter tout de suite, mais quoi de mieux pour augmenter la peut et la terreur dans la population qu'une magnifique photo d'un père ou d'un fils pleurant sa perte ? C'était un message envoyé à l'Ordre mais aussi à toute l'Angleterre.

_ Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin ou il vous en coûtera._

Il devait aussi s'avouer que la magie qu'il avait ressentie à l'œuvre suite à son avada ne le rassurait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Était-ce son sortilège qui avait été plus puissant qu'une autre fois ? Ou la puissance de son adversaire qui avait explosée ? Il s'attarderait sur ces questions une fois rentré. En attendant, il préféra donc prendre ses précautions et quitta l'endroit sans un regard en arrière.

Le premier Mangemort suivit tout de suite son maître tandis que le blond avait pour mission de lancer la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

« **Morsmordre** »

Il regarda le blessé et le corps sans vie, une unique larme perla dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres articulèrent un désolé silencieux et puis il disparut comme les deux autres, laissant la désolation derrière lui.

Durant de nombreuses minutes la pièce fut vide et silencieuse.

Les traces de lutte visibles sur des murs calcinés par les sortilèges qui avaient été échangés et deux corps enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre étaient désormais la seule marque, en plus de la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus de la maison, du passage du Lord en ces lieux. Le silence fut interrompu après un long moment par des bruits étouffés provenant du dehors.

Soudain plusieurs silhouettes s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit passage que constituaient les restes de la porte d'entrée sans aucun doute explosée sous un sort ou l'autre. Chacun voulant au plus vite rejoindre la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant. Lorsque le premier homme franchit les limites du salon, un cri de douleur franchit la prison de ses lèvres, tandis qu'un hoquet de stupeur provenant de son dos lui indiquait que les autres visiteurs avaient eux aussi réussi à voir la scène affligeante qui se s'offrait à lui.

Là, au milieu des décombres de ce qui était, il y a encore de cela quelque instant, un salon, se trouvait son meilleur ami, le corps ensanglanté. Il était partiellement caché par un second corps, légèrement plus petit.

L'homme se précipita au chevet des deux êtres qui comptaient tant pour lui.

« **Non, non, non, non, non, non** »

Ce mot revenant comme une litanie, une prière à toutes les divinités du ciel. Il toucha d'abord le corps de son ami tandis qu'un autre s'occupait de dégagé le deuxième corps. Fébrile, il toucha son ami, tentant de capter une respiration qu'il ne trouva pas. Il commençait à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher, le repoussant légèrement. La personne se pencha sur le corps et tenta de trouver une pulsation.

« **J'ai un pouls. Vite, il ne va pas tenir longtemps sans respirer. Appelez Pomfresh tout de suite !** »

L'auror Maugrey venait de prendre les rênes de l'action. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« **Recule toi, Pomfresh arrivera dans un instant et dans ton état, tu ne servirais à rien.**»

Sirius hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait entendu les propos et s'éloigna légèrement du corps de son ami, juste assez pour laisser de l'espace à l'infirmière de l'Ordre qui venait d'arriver tout en regardant la scène.

A côté, une autre scène se jouait. Remus, le fidèle ami de Sirius, le lycanthrope avait bien vite compris grâce à ses sens de loup-garou que seul l'un des deux êtres présents était encore en vie. Il n'avait entendu qu'un seul battement de cœur. Son cerveau s'était alors embrumé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lorsque Sirius c'était avancé vers leur ami James, Remus s'était automatiquement approché de la seconde personne. Si on en jugeait par la position des corps, il y avait de forte chance pour que ce soit lui qui ait intercepté le sortilège destiné à James. Il avait l'impression que toute cette scène se déroulait au ralenti. Il tenta de percevoir une respiration, mais il n'en avait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne put capter un pouls. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. "Non" hurlait-il intérieurement.

Il se sentit pousser en arrière. Minerva venait d'intervenir. Elle chercha aussi un pouls, une respiration, mais rien ne vint.

« **Vite quelqu'un ici, il ne respire plus et je ne trouve aucun pouls. Il faut un médicomage** »

Une des personnes présentes prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, disparue après avoir énoncé sa destination et revient une seconde plus tard avec un médicomage. Il se pencha sur le corps sans vie du jeune homme. Après quelque instant, il tourna un regard désolé vers les deux personnes les plus proches.

« **Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Il a reçu un sortilège de la mort.**»

Remus sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Le médicomage le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

A quelque mètre de là, Pomfresh lançait _Enervatum _sur _Enervatum _à un James Potter plus mort que vif. Après le cinquième essaie, les poumons du patient se soulevèrent.

« **Il est stable, on peut l'emmener à St Mangouste.** »déclara l'infirmière tandis que les aurores l'aidaient à placer James sur une civière.

Sirius qui avait suivi la scène se permit de relâcher son souffle. James était vivant, tout irait bien maintenant. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le second corps. Il l'avait oublié dans le tumulte de l'arrivée. Il s'approcha du médicomage qui soutenait Remus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était Harry qui avait besoin de soin, pas Remus. Il s'approcha encore et soudain, il comprit.

En voyant ces deux émeraudes si éclatants en temps normal. Ces yeux qui malgré la guerre, malgré les difficultés avaient toujours gardé cette étincelle de vie qui leur permettait à tous de tenir le coup les jours les plus sombres. Ce regard était désormais éteint. Les yeux de son filleul étaient vitreux. Il sentit à cet instant son cœur se déchirer en un millier de petits fragments.

Il se précipita vers Harry. Le fils de James ne pouvait pas être mort. Il toucha le bras du garçon. Son corps était encore chaud. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Les morts sont froids.

« **Vous vous trompez, il est encore chaud. Il est en vie. Il ne peut pas mourir. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Regardez son visage. Il y a des larmes, il pleure. Un mort ne peut pas pleurer.** »

Remus était toujours prostré par terre. Le médicomage tentait de lui faire prendre une potion calmante. Minerva se tenait debout, spectatrice de la scène. Maugrey avait lui accompagné James à St Mangouste avec Pomfresh.

En entendant les mots de Sirius, Minerva s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule puis s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Ses yeux bleus troublés par des larmes qui refusaient de tomber se fixèrent dans les orbes gris de Sirius.

« **Sirius, je suis désolée. Ce ne sont pas les larmes de Harry.** »

Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite la phrase de Minerva. Pourtant le visage si doux de son filleul était mouillé. Puis, il vit une nouvelle perle salée rejoindre les autres. Il porta sa main à son visage, toucha doucement sa joue et l'amena devant ses yeux. Elle était humide. Ce n'était pas Harry qui pleurait, mais lui. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

La main toujours posée sur son épaule, Minerva reprit la parole.

« **Sirius, le médicomage Smith doit emporter le corps de Harry avec lui. Tu vas devoir le lâcher mon ami** ».

Le lâcher de quoi parlait-elle ? Puis il comprit ses paroles. Sirius tenait fermement le corps contre son torse. Le berçant comme on berce un bébé qui avait fait un cauchemar.

Non. Il refusait de les laisser emporter Harry. Harry devait rester ici, avec lui, avec Remus. Il était en sécurité, ici dans la maison de son enfance. Si il le quittait, si il lui prenait, ce serait comme si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher, il devait se réveiller. Harry allait se réveiller.

**"Harry, réveille toi. Tu dois ... tu ne peux pas... tu ..."**

Le médicomage Smith s'approcha de Minerva, lui faisant signe de s'éloigner. Il se pencha alors vers Sirius. Une potion à la main. D'un geste violent, Sirius envoya valser la fiole sur le mur.

« **Je n'ai pas besoin de soin, c'est Harry qui en a besoin. Pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour lui ?** »

« **Je suis désolé Mr Black. Prenez cette potion** » dit-il en prenant un second flacon dans sa trousse de soin. « **C'est une potion régénératrice, elle va vous permettre de rester éveillé. Pour rester auprès de Harry. Vous êtes exténué.** »

Sirius posa alors sa main sur la fiole, ne l'inspectant même pas et la but d'un trait. Pendant cette opération, un des membres de l'Ordre avait fait boire la même fiole à Remus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Sirius sentit une douce torpeur l'envelopper. Il planta son regard dur dans celui du médicomage.

« **Je suis désolé Mr Black, c'est pour votre bien.** »

Et il adoucit la chute de l'homme qui désormais dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Loin de là, dans un endroit reculé de Londres une lumière aveuglante illumina quelque instant le ciel. Lorsque celle-ci se retira, elle laissa derrière elle deux silhouettes enlacées.

* * *

Voici le premier vrai chapitre de la fiction. Si vous ne comprenez pas certaine choses, si je n'ai pas été claire dites le moi. Ceci est ma première fiction, et ce qui peut me sembler claire à moi pourrait parfois être nébuleux pour vous.

Johanna

MAJ : Le 12/07/2013


	3. Chapter 2 : Les mots ne servent à rien

**Résumé :**

Lorsqu'une personne meurt en se sacrifiant pour d'autres, son énergie vitale est transférée à son alter ego d'une autre dimension. Mais que se passe-t-il quand trois alter ego se sacrifient en même temps?

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Corrigé par Beebeul.

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Les mots ne servent à rien**

**Les mots manquent aux émotions.**

**De Victor Hugo, Le dernier jour d'un condamné**

_Loin de là, dans un endroit reculé de Londres une lumière aveuglante illumina quelque instant le ciel. Lorsque celle-ci se retira, elle laissa derrière elle deux silhouettes enlacées._

Elles restèrent immobiles quelque secondes, sonnées par les événements qui venait de s'enchaîner.

Puis la plus grande des deux se mit à bouger. Son corps lui semblait avoir été broyé de toute part. Il ne mit pourtant qu'une fraction de seconde pour sortir sa baguette de sa manche. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était déboussolé. Où diantre se trouvait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Avaient-ils transplané ? Sans aucun doute. Même s'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître l'endroit, il n'était clairement plus dans le manoir Malfoy. Et contre toute vraisemblance, ils étaient tous deux en vie. Il regarda la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sa respiration était régulière, son souffle chaud soulevant une mèche de ses cheveux au rythme de ses expirations. Il tenta de la réveiller, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était évanouie. Il décida de trouver un endroit sûre avant de la reveiller. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester au milieu de Londres avec, sans aucun doute, l'ensemble des Mangemorts à leur trousse. Il eut une pensée pour Draco. Où se trouvait-il ? Était-il vivant ? Il s'en préoccuperait après.

Il réfléchit quelque instant aux lieux où ils pourraient se rendre. L'Impasse du Tisseur était à bannir. Bellatrix connaissait le lieu, tout comme Poudlard qui était aux mains des mangemorts n'était pas envisageable. Il ne pouvait pas tenter de rejoindre Draco, s'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, il le mettrait en danger. Ne restait que la dernière solution, mais qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il transplana.

* * *

A Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Une biche argentée avait envahi son bureau une heure plutôt expliquant que sa couverture allait tombée dans quelques minutes et que les Potter étaient découverts. Il allait tenter de prévenir les Potter, mais les mangemorts étaient à ses trousses. Le message se coupait sur un cri aigu.

Dumbledore avait directement envoyé des membres de l'Ordre au domicile des Potter. Harry et James habitaient depuis maintenant des années dans l'ancienne demeure de James et Lily. Un nouveau Fidelitas avait été posé. Nymphadora Tonks était la gardienne du secret et Albus avait donc conclu qu'elle était sans doute prisonnière de Voldemort, au mieux. Morte au pire. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que la jeune femme avait dû endurer pour qu'elle laisse échapper la localisation des Potter.

Et maintenant le directeur était, là, à attendre des nouvelles de l'un d'entre eux. Il recommença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Repensant aux années passées depuis les tragiques évènements de l'année 1981. Le seul lieu qu'il fréquentait désormais était Poudlard. L'école était devenue une sorte de camp de réfugiés. Les cours étaient assurés, mais les morts étaient si nombreux que peu d'enseignants terminaient une année scolaire. A part Minerva qui comme son animagus, semblait avoir de nombreuses vies. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une lumière éclatante provenant de la forêt interdite. Une magie puissante venait de se manifester à cet endroit.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Albus prit sa baguette et descendit les marches de son bureau. Il devait vérifier tout de suite ce qui avait eu lieu, il ne pouvait pas risquer la sécurité de l'école. En chemin, il croisa Lee Jordan.

**« Monsieur Jordan, je dois m'absenter. Je me rends dans la forêt interdite. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans 2 heures, donnez l'alerte »**

**« Bien monsieur le directeur »**

Le jeune homme noir hocha la tête en signe de salut et continua son chemin vers la grande salle, habitué à ce genre d'alerte, tandis que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers la forêt. La pénombre commençait à descendre sur le château. Le directeur prononça un Lumos afin de mieux voir dans l'obscurité naissante. Il ne savait pas se qu'il cherchait, il ne savait pas où aller mais il devait fouiller cette forêt. Quelle magie avait bien pu être à l'œuvre ici ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt les émanations de magie diminuaient, refluaient. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour trouver le cœur du pouvoir. Il se hâta. Quand soudain, il arriva dans une clairière. Il avança doucement et observa le groupe de centaures occupé à débattre vivement entre eux.

**« Il faut le tuer tout de suite. Il s'est aventuré sur nos terres »**

**« Ce n'est qu'un tout jeune adulte à peine sorti de l'adolescence, nous ne tuons pas les enfants »**

**« Firenze, tu... »**

**« Non. Je sens que la magie est à l'œuvre. Les astres nous ont prédit la fin d'une ère. Cette magie ne peut qu'aller en ce sens. Et ce petit humain doit faire partie du grand dessein de la magie. »**

Albus Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix pour se faire connaitre des centaures. L'effet fut immédiat et le groupe se tourna vers lui.

**« Directeur, voilà une heure bien étrange pour une ballade. »**

**« Vous savez bien mon ami que je ne suis pas ici pour une simple ballade. Que cachez-vous derrière vous ? »**

Le directeur était inquiet. Un humain avait pénétré sans autorisation sur le territoire des centaures. La sentence de ceux-ci était sans appel dans ce cas : la mort. Il espérait pouvoir convaincre les centaures de laisser partir celui qui était pour l'instant leur prisonnier.

**« Nous ne cachons rien Directeur. Cet humain est sur nos terres. Nous avons tout droit sur lui »**

**« Certes oui, mais s'est-il rendu dans vos terres consciemment ? J'ai senti une grande magie à l'œuvre ici. »**

**« Précisément Directeur, ce point mérite éclaircissement.****»** dit Firenze, en se tournant vers le chef de meute.

Un gémissement provenant de la personne dont le sort était discuté les fit tous se retourner vers la silhouette. Albus en profita pour s'approcher et tenter d'apercevoir la personne. Il ne le distinguait pas bien dans cette pénombre. Il avait désactivé le Lumos quand il avait atteint la clairière afin de baisser sa baguette, prouvant ainsi aux centaures qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions hostiles. Mais cela l'empêchait maintenant de voir correctement le corps allongé dans la terre. Les centaures s'étaient approchés de ce qui semblait être un jeune homme au dire de ceux-ci et à l'allure général de la silhouette. Un nouveau gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Le garçon semblait souffrir.

**« Je vous demande humblement de me permettre de prendre soin de ce jeune homme. Il a manifestement été attaqué et je ne sens pas d'hostilité de sa part. »** tenta Dumbledore.

Firenze se tourna vers les autres centaures.

**« Nous avons souvent fait confiance au Directeur. Je propose de nous en remettre à lui. »**

Les centaures ne répondirent pas, mais commencèrent à quitter la clairière. Firenze fit lui aussi demi-tour mais avant de quitter la clairière il dit quelque mot à Dumbledore :

**« Les sacrifiés ne sont pas tous perdus. Les temps vont changer. Je vous souhaite du courage Directeur ainsi qu'au jeune survivant. »**

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, le centaure quitta le champ de vision d'Albus. Sans perdre un instant, celui-ci se pencha sur le jeune homme qui commençait à remuer. Il ne prit pas le temps de prononcer un Lumos car déjà le garçon tentait de se lever. Albus lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas.

**« Ça va aller mon garçon ? »** lui demanda-t-il doucement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente du jeune homme qui fit un bond en arrière et sorti sa baguette * la pointant sur Dumbledore.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »** interrogea-t-il d'une voix sèche.

**« Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »** Répondit-il patiemment au garçon qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de dix-sept ans à en juger par sa voix.

**« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Dumbledore est mort depuis un an maintenant. Si vous voulez vous faire passez pour quelqu'un d'autre éviter de choisir quelqu'un de mort. »**

La voix du jeune homme exprimait toute sa colère. Il n'avait en plus pas répondu au directeur. Mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Clairement le garçon était déboussolé. L'attaque qu'il avait subi devait avoir été violente. Par précaution, il décida néanmoins de relever sa baguette. Mais à peine avait-il amorcé un geste que le garçon reprit la parole

**« Ne bougez pas ou alors ...»** prévient le jeune homme tout en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

**« Mon garçon, je vois bien que tu n'as pas l'allure d'un tueur, ou tu m'aurais déjà attaqué. Laisse-moi lancer un Lumos, que je te montre mon visage. »**

Le garçon sembla réfléchir à la proposition, baguette toujours au poing. Certes l'homme s'exprimait comme l'aurait fait son directeur. Mais il était mort de la main de Severus Snape, il y avait de cela près d'un an. Il était impossible qu'il se trouve devant lui. Il réfléchissait à toute allure.

**« Vous pourriez aussi bien être sous polynectar.** »

Albus se demandait si réellement le coup avait amoindrit les capacités du garçon, car il semblait pourtant très sûr de lui et avait une réflexion totalement cohérente. Il garda sa baguette à la main. Albus se demandait comment sortir de cette situation. Une solution se présenta à lui.

**« Pose moi donc une question à laquelle seul Dumbledore pourrait répondre. »**

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants. L'idée sembla lui convenir puisqu'il reprit la parole une nouvelle fois.

**« Que voyez-vous dans le miroir du Risèd »** demanda-t-il sans grande hésitation.

Albus leva un sourcil à cette demande. Il commençait vraiment à s'interroger sur la personne à qui il avait affaire. Pour commencer, comment ce jeune homme était au courant de l'existence de ce miroir? De plus il n'avait partagé ce qu'il voyait qu'avec peu de personne. Et surtout très peu de personne aurait estimé cette question comme permettant de l'identifier. Il répondit néanmoins franchement

**« Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main. On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens ... »** il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, son interlocuteur le fit à sa place.

**« S'obstinent à vous offrir des livres. »** dit-il à voix basse en baissant sa baguette et il se laissa glisser au sol.

Albus ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Comment ce garçon était-il au courant de sa réponse ? Et pourquoi venait-il de s'effondrer au sol à nouveau. Albus s'approcha du garçon. Et cette fois-ci, il activa un Lumos pour voir avec qui il parlait. En s'approchant il entendit les chuchotements du garçon.

**« C'est impossible. Impossible. Vous êtes mort, ou alors... »**

Le jeune homme avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, empêchant Albus de le voir correctement. Il nota néanmoins que le garçon n'était pas bien grand, il ne semblait pas bien épais non plus. Et surtout, il avait ces cheveux noirs en bataille si typique d'une famille bien précise. Une boule d'angoisse commença à se former dans l'estomac du vieux sorcier.

Le garçon releva alors le menton, et plantant ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux du directeur, il lui dit :

**« Je suis mort n'est-ce pas ? Tom a réussi et nous sommes morts? »**

Ces yeux, les yeux de Lily Evans, les yeux de Harry. Jamais il ne les avait vu avec une telle détresse dans le fond. Tout espoir semblait les avoir quittés. Albus ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui avait bien pu se passer et il aurait volontiers lui aussi céder à l'angoisse. Mais il savait une chose. Le garçon était désespéré. Quant à savoir de quel Tom il parlait, il préféra remettre la question à plus tard.

**« Mon garçon, je peux t'affirmer que je ne suis pas mort et que donc par conséquent toi non plus. Consentirais-tu maintenant à me dire ton nom ? »**

Albus attendit patiemment la réponse. Il lui semblait avoir déjà la réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas être vraie. C'était impossible.

**« Je suis Harry monsieur. Harry Potter »**

Les craintes de Dumbledore étaient confirmées. Devant lui se tenait Harry Potter, mais un Harry Potter de 17 ou 18 ans bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait et pour qui il était mort depuis plus d'un an. Aucune potion n'aurait pu lui donner cette allure. Certes, des potions de rajeunissement existaient, mais elle n'aurait pas changé sa taille ou sa corpulence. De plus, Harry se trouvait à l'instant même avec James à Godric Hollow. Il devenait clair pour lui que cet Harry n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait depuis le berceau. C'était un autre Harry. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi ? Et comment par Merlin cela était-il possible. Il avait bien entendu parler des diverses dimensions comme beaucoup de puissants sorciers. Mais cela restait dans le domaine des contes et légendes.

* * *

Tandis que le directeur se perdait en introspection et question, dans une autre partie de l'Angleterre un autre homme tentait de ranimer la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Il avait transplané en direction du Square Grimmaurd. C'était le seul endroit qui lui avait paru un tant soit peu sûr, même s'il se doutait que tôt ou tard les mangemorts les atteindraient ici. Cette maison appartenait aux Black et Bellatrix trouverait bien vite un moyen d'y entrer. Même si la loyauté de Kreatur était désormais sans faille, il existait d'autre moyen de faire tomber un Fidelitas. Et il comptait sur le seigneur des ténèbres pour très vite trouver ce moyen, surtout en sachant désormais qu'ils avaient tous deux désertés.

Il avait donc au plus vite pénétré dans le hall sans prêter attention au portrait de Walburga Black qui hurlait des injures, et s'était dirigé vers la salle de séjour. Il avait vite transfiguré un fauteuil en lit et avait allongé son fardeau sur le matelas. Sans perde une seconde, il se dirigea vers le secrétaire qui contenait toutes les potions d'urgence. Lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle, il ne trouva rien de plus que des papiers mais aucune fiole de potion.

**«Par Merlin, où sont donc passé ces fioles ! »**

Il perdit encore quelque minute à fouiller le secrétaire, mais il dut s'avouer vaincu. Pas de trace de ses potions. Soupirant, il se décida à changer de tactique. Il aurait été plus facile de travailler avec des potions. Ça aurait été moins traumatisant pour le corps. Mais après tout se qu'ils avaient déjà subi, un Enervatum n'allait sans doute pas aggraver les choses tant que cela. Il dirigea alors sa baguette sur la silhouette endormie dans le lit de fortune et prononça la formule.

Presque aussitôt, les yeux de la jeune femme allongée s'ouvrirent, et elle sauta aussi vite sur ses pieds. Baguette à la main.

**« Du calme. Nous sommes à Grimmaurd »** lui dit l'homme habillé de robes noires.

**« Comment ... »** elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa pensée, un geste vague de la main la coupa.

**« Après que tu te sois jeté devant le sortilège, une lumière blanche est apparue. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis réveillé à un kilomètre d'ici. Je nous ai transporté ici afin de te soigner. Mais par Salazar quelle idée t'es passée par la tête pour te jeter ainsi devant un Avada ? »**

L'homme avait accompagné son discours de geste de la main et faisait les cents pas. Rien pourtant sur son visage ou dans sa voix n'aurait pu trahir la peur qu'il avait eu. Il avait cru la perdre. Il avait cru qu'ils étaient tous les deux condamnés. Il avait espéré qu'elle profiterait du temps gagné pendant sa torture pour s'enfuir. Mais non. Elle s'était interposée entre le rayon vert et lui.

**« Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu aurais fait la même chose si les places avaient été inversées »** lui répondit-elle. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent. Noir contre vert, Onyx contre Émeraudes. Aucun des deux ne céda du terrain. Finalement l'homme secoua la tête comme dépité.

**« J'ai toujours dit que tu aurais dû être répartie à Gryffondor »** lui dit-il un demi-sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Oui, il avait eu très peur. Oui, ils étaient dans une galère monstrueuse ; oui, il aurait dû lui hurler que ce genre d'action suicidaire était stupide, mais avoir la chance de pouvoir encore admirer sa fougue lui fit baisser la garde quelques instants.

Un vrai sourire vint alors orner les lèvres de son interlocutrice et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice un instant.

**« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir en vie Severus Snape »**

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une fraction de seconde. Pour se donner du courage, pour avoir le cran d'affronter la suite de la conversation qui risquait de les emmener sur des chemins dangereux. Pour continuer à survivre simplement.

Elle s'éloigna de lui ensuite. Ces instants ne pouvaient pas durer. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, pas le temps de perde de précieuses secondes qui leur permettraient peut-être d'avoir la vie sauve. Alors que Severus allait reprendre la parole, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

* * *

**Hôpital St-Mangouste,  
**

Sirius tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête le lançait, il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'Hippogriffe. La lumière vive lui fit refermer les yeux aussi vite. Bon sang, ne pouvait-on pas empêcher les hôpitaux de torturer leur patient avec cet éclairage artificiel si violent ? Il papillonna des yeux quelques instants afin que sa vue s'habitue à la lumière et il put enfin garder les yeux ouverts. Il regarda autour de lui. Comme il le pensait, il était bien à l'hôpital. La question étant de savoir pourquoi. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se souvint du médicomage Smith qui lui donnait une fiole en lui présentant comme étant un énergisant. Il s'était moqué de lui, il le ferait payer. Sirius se redressa vivement dans son lit, avant de se souvenir de la raison de la présence du médicomage. Et tout lui revient en mémoire. L'appel de Dumbledore alors qu'il se trouvait à Square Grimmaurd. Le message de Snape, la sécurité des Potter mise en danger. La mission à Godric Hollow. Il s'y était rendu avec Remus, Minerva, Alastor et Robards Gawain. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en vue de la maison, ils avaient tout de suite aperçu la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus du toit. Ils avaient alors couru en direction de la maison, espérant pouvoir sauver ses occupants. Il était entré le premier par la porte, ou tout du moins ce qui en restait. Il s'était dirigé vers le salon. Il avait vu les traces de lutte et puis son regard s'était posé sur le père et le fils étendus à terre. Il s'était précipité sur James tandis que Remus s'occupait d'Harry. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Harry. Il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle le médicomage lui avait donné cette fiole. Harry ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus. Harry était mort. Il mesurait l'ampleur de cette affirmation. Harry, son filleul, le fils de son ami, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Harry était mort.

Alors que les larmes commençaient à nouveau de remplir ses yeux, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna les yeux vers celui qui envahissait ainsi son espace vitale et tomba sur deux ambres larmoyantes. Les yeux de son ami Remus reflétaient la même douleur que les siens. C'était donc vrai. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Le petit chiot n'était plus. Remus ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. La rouvrit, pas très sûr de ce que serait ses premiers mots. Il s'assit sur le coin du lit de son ami, gardant sa main sur son épaule. Cherchant sans doute ses mots.

Il se décida enfin à parler.

**« Je... heu... James vient de se réveiller. Les médicomages disent qu'il n'a rien de grave. Ils lui ont donné quelque potion et il a un traitement à prendre contre le doloris pendant deux jours mais il peut quitter l'hôpital. Ils m'ont demandé si on préférait lui raconter les événements nous-même ou si on voulait qu'ils s'en chargent. J'ai dit que je voulais t'en parler d'abord. Je ... »** la voix du loup-garou se brisa à la fin de sa tirade. Sirius posa à son tour une main sur son épaule. Geste dérisoire par rapport à la peine qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, mais qui avait au moins le mérite de montrer à l'autre qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve.

Sirius regardait son ami baisser la tête. Ses cheveux châtains et gris lui masquaient le visage. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelque heures.

**« Lunard, je pense que ... je pense que c'est nous qui devons dire à James que Harry ... enfin je veux dire que... je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit nous. »**

Non, il ne parvenait pas encore à dire à voix haute la réalité brute. C'était trop dur, trop injuste. Mais s'ils devaient le dire eux même à leur ami, alors il devait d'abord admettre la vérité lui aussi. Remus releva la tête. Un peu plus haut que la normale pour retenir les larmes traîtresses qui voulaient encore une fois envahir ses yeux. Il avala sa salive qui semblait se coincer dans sa gorge serrée. Les sanglots étaient là, présents. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur laisser libre cours. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Son cheminement intérieur avait été le même que celui de Sirius. S'ils voulaient pouvoir être là pour leur ami, ils devaient accepter les faits.

**« Tu as raison Sirius. Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour James qu'il apprenne la ... la mort de Harry par ses amis. »** Bon sang que c'était difficile. Par Merlin, personne ne devrait avoir à annoncer à un père que son fils de 22 ans était mort. Qu'il haïssait cette guerre, qu'il haïssait Voldemort pour ce qu'il leur faisait endurer.

Les deux amis poussèrent un profond soupire, ravalèrent leur sanglots, et sortir de la chambre occupée par Sirius. Ils se dirigèrent vers le guichet des médicomages, ils repèrent Pomfresh et s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle était en conversation avec Minerva et Alastor. Ils se tournèrent dans un ensemble synchronisé vers Sirius et Remus quand ils entendirent leur pas. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils n'étaient pas nécessaires, pire ils étaient inutiles. Le médicomage Smith donna un billet à Sirius.

Chambre 475.

C'était donc là que se trouvait leur ami. Ils allaient se mettre en marche quand le Dr Smith posa une main sur le bras de Remus.

**« Je vais vous accompagner. Je vous attendrais devant la chambre au cas où... Ses blessures sont toutes guéries. Mais ... »**

Encore une fois pas besoin de mots. James était certes guérit physiquement, mais la blessure qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui infliger, laisserait une cicatrice définitive à l'âme de leur ami.

* * *

* Harry a conservé la baguette qui lui a servi lors du "duel" contre Voldemort. Il a donc en sa possession la baguette de Draco Malfoy, ainsi que sa baguette brisée dans sa bourse.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'histoire avance lentement pour le moment mais il faut planter le décor.

Laissez un petit commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Que je puisse m'améliorer.

Merci de m'avoir lu,

Johanna.

MAJ : Le 12/07/2013


	4. Chapter 3 : Un autre monde

**Info :** L'histoire commence au moment où Harry arrive dans la forêt interdite, juste après avoir parlé avec ses parents grâce à la pierre de résurrection.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Corrigé par Beebeul.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Un autre monde

_« Je rêvais d'une autre Terre  
Qui resterait un mystère  
Une Terre moins terre à terre  
Oui je voulais tout foutre en l'air »_

Chanson du groupe Téléphone

* * *

_Albus attendit patiemment la réponse. Il lui semblait avoir déjà la réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas être vraie. C'était impossible._

_**« Je suis Harry monsieur. Harry Potter »**_

* * *

**Poudlard**

Cette révélation tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Albus. Après cet échange, le garçon avait à nouveau faibli après avoir tenté de se relever. Albus le rattrapa de justesse et passa son bras sous ses aisselles. Il n'en menait pas large non plus. Il devait bien l'avouer, pour une fois dans sa vie Albus Dumbledore avait été pris de court par les événements et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il nota au passage combien le garçon semblait léger et préférant parer au plus urgent, il estima que le garçon avait besoin de soins ainsi que de repos et d'un bon repas. Ce constat décida le directeur à se diriger rapidement vers Poudlard. Le trajet de retour vers le château dura moins longtemps que l'aller. Baguette armée d'un Lumos dans une main et soutenant le garçon de l'autre, Albus ne perdait pas de temps. Arrivé à proximité du château, il appela un elfe de maison.

Un pop retentit et la petite créature apparue devant lui.

**« Bonjour maître Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que Duncan peut faire pour le maître ? »**

**« Duncan, fais appeler Madame Pomfresh tout de suite à l'infirmerie et prépare un lit. »**

**« Bien maître, Duncan fait cela tout de suite maître » **

Un nouveau pop retentit indiquant que la créature avait obéit. Abandonnant le Lumos, Dumbledore jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur le garçon avant de pénétrer dans le château. Moins de gens seront au courant de la situation, mieux cela vaudra.

Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Pomfresh dans son antre. Elle ne la quittait que rarement. Néanmoins Falsy, l'elfe de l'infirmerie était présent et se précipita auprès du directeur alors que Duncan apparaissait en même temps.

**« Duncan est désolé maître, mais il n'a pas trouvé Maîtresse Pomfresh dans le château. »**

**« Oui » **dit Falsy **« maîtresse Pomfresh est partie avec l'auror Maugrey il y a un quart d'heure. Maîtresse Pomfresh a dit à Falsy de garder les lieux, alors Flasy garde les lieux. »**

**« Mais Duncan a trouvé maîtresse Pomfresh, maître. Il lui a dit que le maître voulait la voir au plus vite pour soigner son invité. Maîtresse Pomfresh a dit qu'elle arrivait au plus vite »**

Albus avait écouté la tirade des deux elfes patiemment. Si Alastor était venu chercher Poppy, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient trouvé des blessés à Godric Hollow. Qui ? James ? Harry ? Les deux ? Étaient-ils en vie ? Son regarde se posa sur le jeune homme qu'il avait allongé dans le lit. Était-ce finalement leur Harry qui aurait reçu un sortilège inconnu ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il l'emmène à St Mangouste. Mais il devrait faire face à des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre pour le moment. Il poussa un profond soupire et leva le sort pour faire apparaitre le garçon.

Le garçon s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il ne semblait pas paisible loin de là. Albus en profita pour détailler plus amplement le visiteur. Il n'était pas très grand. 1m70 tout au plus. Son corps maigre et chétif semblait indiquer des signes de malnutrition. Si on ne devait se baser que sur la silhouette, il n'avait rien en commun avec Harry Potter. Mais, même si son visage était crispé dans son cauchemar, la ressemblance avec James était frappante. Ce visage mince marqué par des lunettes rondes si typique des Potter. Et ces cheveux noirs indisciplinés, en bataille. Alors qu'il les regardait, une mèche se dégagea de son front et Albus pu noter une autre différence avec Harry Potter. Cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. D'où venait-elle ? Qu'avait donc subit ce garçon ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question, il se mit à murmure dans son sommeil.

**« Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pardon »**

Albus hésitait sur la marche à suivre, et Pomfresh n'était toujours par revenue. Il décida de réveiller le garçon, préférant ne pas le laisser s'engluer dans ses rêves. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, le jeune sorcier se redressa dans le lit. Ses yeux semblaient perdus et brumeux pendant un instant puis ils se fixèrent sur le directeur. Son regard s'emplit alors d'interrogation.

**« Professeur Dumbledore c'est bien vous alors. »**

Albus prit un siège et s'installa auprès de lui. La conversation risquait d'être longue.

**« Oui mon garçon. Et pour couper court à ta question suivante, je suis bien vivant. »**

**« Je ne comprends pas professeur, comment est-ce possible ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. »**

**« Mais vous savez toujours tout ! »** répondit vivement Harry.

Dumbledore sourit à cette affirmation.

**« J'apprécie la confiance que tu me portes. Mais je dois t'avouer que pour une fois je suis assez perdu... Harry »**

Il avait appelé le garçon par son prénom, épiant sa réaction. Il ne vit aucun signe d'étonnement ou de victoire qui lui aurait prouvé qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur. Il allait devoir l'interroger pour en savoir plus.

**« Écoute Harry. Je dois t'avouer que je suis moi aussi perplexe de me retrouver devant toi. Tu n'es pas censé être ici. »**

**« Oui, je sais professeur, je continue la mission mais... »** dit le garçon qui semblait commencer à paniquer.

**« Chut clame-toi. Il ne s'agit pas d'un reproche »** tempéra Albus, tout en gardant dans un coin de sa tête le fait d'interroger le garçon sur cette fameuse mission. Cela faisait beaucoup de question en suspend.

**« Mais ... »**

**« Harry, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'es pas censé te trouver à Poudlard pour la simple et bonne raison que je te pensais en sécurité avec ta famille »** Albus ne donnait pas toutes les informations au garçon, espérant ainsi que celui-ci comble les trous et lui permette d'en apprendre d'avantage.

**« J'y suis resté comme promis jusqu'au 31 juillet monsieur. Mais après que la protection de ma mère ait pris fin avec ma majorité, l'Ordre est venu me chercher. J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez. J'ai vraiment essayé de le faire. »** Le garçon semblait sur le point de craquer. Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Mais il se reprit.

**« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en vie professeur ? »**

Albus tentait d'assembler les informations comme elles venaient. Ainsi il était au courant du sacrifice de Lily. Peu de gens connaissait l'importance du sacrifice de cette mère. Que le garçon soit au courant tendait à prouver la véracité de ses propos. Et puis son regard ne semblait pas mentir. L'instinct d'Albus lui criait de faire confiance au garçon, de jouer carte sur table. Il se décida à le faire.

**« Harry, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes avant de me voir ? »**

**« Je venais de quitter la Pensine. J'avais vu les souvenirs de Snape. Tous »** dit-il avec un regard plus froid vis-à-vis du directeur. Albus nota ce fait.

**« Continue »**

**« Après avoir compris ce que l'on attendait de moi,ce que vous vouliez, j'ai été retrouvé Tom »**

**« Quand tu parles de Tom, tu veux dire ? »**

**« Je veux dire Tom Jedusor, Voldemort bien entendu. »**

Albus hocha la tête. C'était bien ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Ce garçon semblait savoir beaucoup de chose. Plus que Harry Potter devait en savoir dans ce monde.

**« Excuse ma question. Je t'écoute »**

**« Je me suis rendu dans la forêt interdite. Il était là avec Bellatrix, Rookwood, Lestrange et les autres. Lorsqu'il a levé sa baguette, je ne me suis pas défendu. J'avais pris ma décision. Il a lancé le sort mortel. Je n'ai pas bougé mais ensuite j'ai vu une lumière blanche et puis ce fut le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé à la même place dans la forêt. Mais Tom avait disparu et vous étiez là. »**

Le garçon tordait ses mains. Il semblait si fragile comme ça. Et pourtant si ce qu'il avait raconté était vrai, et Albus n'en doutait pas, il avait fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire pour oser se livrer à Voldemort. Mais ce fait imposait une nouvelle question. Pourquoi s'était-il livré ? Et pourquoi lui. Alors qu'Albus allait poser la question, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Pomfresh, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'occupant du lit, mais bien le directeur.

**« Oh Albus c'est affreux. »**

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de l'infirmière qui semblait elle aussi prête à se briser. Que s'était-il donc passé à Godric Hollow ?

**« Madame Pomfresh, Poppy, racontez moi »**

**« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard Albus. Il était déjà repartit. La marque était sur la maison »**

Le sang d'Albus se glaça. Il attendait la suite anxieusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui se trouvait dans le lit, ne ratant pas une miette de ce qui se disait. Il hésita un instant à lancer un sort d'intimité, puis se ravisa. Le garçon semblait prendre pleinement part à la guerre, il pouvait entendre ce qui allait suivre.

**« Qui ? »**

**« James a été blessé mais légèrement. Par contre Harry... le jeune Potter ne s'en est pas sorti. Il est mort »**

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry s'était levé de son lit.

**« Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Je suis vivant. En tout cas aussi vivant que vous. Et qui est ce James qui aurait dû être avec moi. Je ne comprends rien »** cria-t-il en s'adressant à Albus.

Pomfresh qui n'avait pas vu l'occupant des lieux avant, le regarda comme si il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Ce qui pour elle devait être le cas. Elle venait de quitter l'hôpital après que Sirius et Remus soit partit dans la chambre de James. Elle avait vu le corps sans vie d'Harry dans la chambre 478. Les médicomages n'avaient pas eu le cœur de l'emmener à la morgue tout de suite. Elle venait juste de quitter ce corps froid et sans vie d'un jeune homme de 22 ans. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait quelques minutes après devant ce même garçon, plus jeune sans aucun doute et surtout plein de vie.

**« Comment ? »** réussit-elle à articuler, la gorge sèche.

**« Je pense qu'il serait mieux de discuter de tout cela quand tout le monde sera présent. »** répondit Albus qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi Harry était mort. Quel horrible destin que celui de James qui après avoir perdu sa femme, venait de perdre son fils. Oh il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Tom n'avait pas pris la peine de tuer les deux hommes. James serait suffisamment détruit par la perte de son fils pour qu'il ne se mette plus en travers du chemin de Tom pendant longtemps. Et ce garçon qui arrivait juste au moment où Harry mourait. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Les deux faits devaient être liés.

Albus se souvint alors de la force magique qui avait été à l'œuvre quelque temps plus tôt à Poudlard. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui que Harry avait voyagé non seulement entre les dimensions, mais aussi dans le temps. La question restait de savoir comment et pourquoi.

**« Professeur Dumbledore. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant. J'en ai le droit ! »**

La voix du garçon le ramena sur terre. Bien entendu qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Mais les derniers mots d'Harry étaient si faciles à interpréter. Ainsi, il ne savait pas qui était le James avec qui il était censé être. Cela voulait donc dire que quand le garçon avait parlé de sa famille, il ne parlait dans tous les cas pas de James. Après sa propre mort, il apprenait la mort d'un de ses plus proches anciens élèves, le père du garçon. Combien de mort avait-il vécu ?

Albus savait qu'il allait devoir aller doucement avec le garçon pour lui expliquer les événements. Pour le moment il allait se limiter au strict minimum.

**« Mon garçon. Tu as sans doute compris que ce qui t'entoure ne correspond pas à ce que tu connais »**

**« Sans rire »** répliqua le Gryffondor. Il commençait à perdre patience. Depuis ce qu'il avait appris dans le courant de ce qui aurait dû être sa septième année concernant Dumbledore, le directeur était en partie tombé de son piédestal. Et sa manie à vouloir toujours cacher les choses commençait à l'énerver profondément. Spécialement maintenant. Il sentait toute la colère vis-à-vis du directeur remonter à la surface. Le directeur eut un fin sourire à cette réplique. Leur vie n'avait peut-être pas été semblable, mais les deux Harry avaient toujours une dose de patience limitée quelle que soit la dimension d'où ils venaient.

**« Ce que je veux t'expliquer Harry, c'est que nous sommes ici en 2002. »**

**« J'ai fait un voyage dans le temps ? Mais ce n'est pas possible! D'avancer dans le temps ! Et puis ... c'est dangereux de voyager dans le temps. Hermione m'avait raconté les risques en 3e année »**

**« Je vois que quel que soit le lieu ou le temps Miss Granger a toujours eu une grande sagesse. Mais mon garçon, ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que oui tu as voyagé dans le temps, mais cela n'explique pas tout »**

**«Oui, cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes en vie » **Harry se rendit soudain compte de son manque de tact.

**« Désolé, je voulais dire... »**

**« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon garçon, je comprends que tu sois dérouté. Mais ce que je voulais ajouter Harry c'est qu'en plus d'avoir voyagé dans le temps, il semblerait que tu ais voyagé dans l'espace »**

**« Je ne comprends pas Professeur. Je suis toujours à Poudlard pourtant »**

Albus lui fit un franc sourire. Bien entendu le garçon ne s'imaginait pas avoir voyagé dans un autre monde. Qui le pourrait ? L'esprit humain ou sorcier n'avait pas pour habitude de sauter à des conclusions farfelues ou impossibles. Ce qui était exactement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

**« Non Harry, tu n'as pas changé de lieu. Tu as changé de monde. Harry Potter, tu viens d'un autre monde. »**

Silence complet. Harry avait l'impression que l'on venait d'appuyer sur un bouton off dans son cerveau. S'il avait été un ordinateur, on aurait pu dire qu'il faisait un bug système. Il se repassa le film de la conversation. Dumbledore en vie, l'arrivée dans la forêt, Poudlard intact, et si il en jugeait par le calme de l'infirmerie, elle n'était pas remplie de cadavre comme c'était le cas dans ... non il ne parvenait pas encore à admettre cette énormité.

**« Je pense avoir mal compris professeur. Vous ne venez pas de m'expliquer que j'avais changé de temps et de monde ? »**

**« Si Harry c'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre mais... »**

**« C'est impossible. Ça n'existe pas les mondes parallèles Et puis je n'ai rien fait pour entreprendre un tel voyage ! »**

**« Je m'en doute Harry. Mais c'est la seule explication plausible. »**

**« Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi. C'est impossible. Non. Mais vous êtes en vie. Vous êtes devant moi. Hum... Imaginons que je vous crois, comment je retourne dans la réalité? Je dois tout de suite retourner auprès des autres. Il faut que je retourne d'où je viens. Voldemort ... et Teddy, je ne peux pas laisser Teddy seul. Surtout que Remus. Oh c'est de ma faute. Il faut que j'y retourne tout de suite ! »**

Le garçon commençait à remuer très fort dans la pièce. Sa magie s'échappait d'elle même faisant léviter les précieux flacons et autres instruments qui peuplaient l'infirmerie. Dumbledore était impressionné par la force du garçon. Son Harry était certes puissant comme tous les autres Potter, mais cet Harry avait en plus la force de l'espoir ou du désespoir qui augmentait sa puissance. Albus compris vite qu'il ne pourrait pas le maîtriser par des mots et à regret, il pointa sa baguette vers lui.

**« Je suis désolé Harry de te faire cela. Mais il faut que tu te calme. Stupefix ! »**

Le rayon rouge toucha le garçon qui se raidit aussitôt et tomba dans le lit que Dumbledore avait fait venir pour amortir la chute.

**« Pompom, pourriez-vous donnez une potion de sommeil sans rêve à ce jeune homme je vous prie. »**

L'infirmière était restée silencieuse lors de l'échange entre Albus et ce jeune homme qui ressemblait à Harry. Elle avait écouté avec attention leur discours et pensait avoir saisi l'essentiel. Elle se secoua mentalement et attrapa une fiole de la potion demandée qu'elle ouvrit et fit couler dans la gorge du sorcier. Elle massa doucement sa glotte pour qu'il avale la potion. Elle remonta les couvertures sur son corps et lança un sort de diagnostique pour être certaine qu'il était bien endormit et sans blessures.

Elle remarqua alors des ecchymoses, une sévère malnutrition, un retard de croissance et des traces de sorts diverses. Reprenant son attitude professionnelle, elle fit ingurgiter au patient maintenant endormi nombre de potion afin de le soigner. Son travail fini, elle se tourna vers Albus dont le visage semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelque heure.

**« Albus, ce garçon est réellement Harry Potter ? »**

**« Sans aucun doute Pompom »**

**« Et il vient d'un autre monde ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Où vous êtes mort d'après ses dires »**

**« En effet »**

**« Albus, comment allons-nous gérer cette situation ? Voldemort vient d'attaquer les Potter et de tuer Harry. Et voilà qu'un autre Harry arrive d'on ne sait où. Un garçon qui a sans aucun doute été attaqué, qui s'est battu, qui souffre d'un retard de croissance et de malnutrition. Un garçon qui n'a rien en commun avec Harry Potter. »**

**« Je sais Pompom. Je vous avoue que je suis moi même perdu quant à l'attitude à adopter. »**

**« Comment est-ce possible Albus ? Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de voyage dans les dimensions ? »**

**« Oui, comme tous les jeunes sorciers. Mais non, je n'ai jamais entendu le récit d'une personne ayant voyage dans l'espace-temps. Je connais les théories bien entendu, mais aucun cas pratique n'a jamais été répertoriés. »**

**« Et bien dans ce cas, je suppose que vous n'avez pas non plus entendu parler de plusieurs personnes ayant voyagé dans le temps et l'espace Albus. »** dit une voix dure et sèche qui fit se retourner vers la porte les deux adultes de la pièce.

Et pour la deuxième fois en une journée Albus écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Devant lui se tenait Severus Snape. Légèrement plus âge que celui qu'il connaissait accompagné de Draco Malfoy qui tenait sans aucun doute un corps dans ses bras. À ses cotés se trouvait une femme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années. Les cheveux noirs aux reflets auburn attachés en queue de cheval comme pour les disciplinés. Mais ce qui choqua réellement Albus, ce fut ces deux émeraudes plantées dans un visage qui rappelait tant celui de Lily Evans. Avant que le directeur n'ait eu le temps déposer une seule question, Draco, les yeux rougis, s'approcha d'un lit et déposa son fardeau.

Dans le lit jouxtant celui de Harry Potter se trouvait désormais celui qui fut dans ce monde l'espion d'Albus, l'un de ses plus fidèles alliés, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Severus Snape. Mort.

Et tandis qu'il relevait la tête de cette vision pour regarder celui qui se trouvait devant lui, celui-ci reprit la parole.

**«Je pense qu'il serait adéquat de convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre tout de suite. Des explications ne me semblent pas superflue. »**

Albus hocha la tête, totalement perdu pour une fois.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel phénomène magique ?

* * *

**Hôpital St-Mangouste, pendant ce temps**

_**« Je vais vous accompagner. Je vous attendrais devant la chambre au cas où... Ses blessures sont toutes guéries. Mais ... »**_

_Encore une fois pas besoin de mots. James était certes guérit physiquement, mais la blessure qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui infliger, laisserait une cicatrice définitive à l'âme de leur ami._

Sirius fut le premier à pénétrer dans la chambre de James. La lumière artificielle des néons donnant un air sombre à la scène, ou peut-être était-ce son état d'esprit qui provoquait cela. James était assis sur le lit. Sa tête rejetée en arrière contemplant le plafond. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne tourna pas la tête en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Pas besoin, il savait qui était là. On ne pouvait pas passer des nuits complètes en dehors des dortoirs de Poudlard sans arriver à reconnaître les pas de ses occupants, surtout quand les dits occupants étaient ses comparses.

James continua à river ses yeux au plafond. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande comment il allait, s'il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'on réponde enfin à sa question. Bien que l'absence de réponse était déjà un indice de ce qui s'était passé.

**« Où est Harry ? »**

Sirius s'approchait de son ami comme d'un animal sauvage qui pourrait vous sauter à la gorge à tout instant. Par Merlin, il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de faire les choses mais il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation en étant trop direct. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui n'en menait pas plus large que lui. Il avait déjà dû faire l'annonce à Sirius. Le faire une seconde fois était de trop pour lui. C'était à Sirius de le faire, il le savait. James et lui avaient toujours été encore plus proches que les autres maraudeurs.

**« James de quoi tu te souviens ? »** tenta Sirius, espérant ainsi pouvoir gagner un peu de temps pour rassembler ses mots et constituer une phrase correcte.

**«Voldemort dans le salon, l'Avada, Harry qui se jette devant moi. Une lumière blanche. Et ensuite le trou noir. Je me réveille ici et personne ne veut me dire où est Harry. Je veux l'entendre Sirius »**

James se tourna pour la première fois vers son ami. Son visage exprimait déjà en grande partie la douleur qu'il allait ressentir lorsque Sirius lâcherait les mots traîtres qui allaient poignarder son ami. James savait. Il avait compris depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il s'en doutait. Mais un mince espoir persistait tant que personne ne lui aurait dit clairement ce qu'était advenu de son fils.

Il planta son regard suppliant dans celui de l'homme en face de lui. Suppliant quoi ? De lui dire la vérité, ou de démentir ce pressentiment ? Il ne savait pas. Il suppliait son ami de mettre fin à sa torture. De lui avouer que Harry était dans la chambre d'à côté, dans un sale état certes, mais vivant. Il le suppliait de dire n'importe quoi, mais ne pas le laisser dans ce silence horrible.

**« Sirius, je t'en prie réponds moi. Où est Harry ? »**

L'animagus chien prit son courage à deux mains. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami plus longtemps dans le doute.

**« Harry... Harry est mort James » **un cri de souffrance inhumain franchit la bouche du père effondré

**«Il a reçu le sort mortel James. On a rien pu faire pour lui lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place »**

Sirius continua à expliquer à James comment ils les avaient trouvés, mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Combien de douleurs, de pertes, un homme pouvait-il supporter avant de tomber dans la folie, dans l'oubli ? C'était la question que James se posait. Il avait cru ne pas survivre à la perte de Lily, il y a de cela vingt-et-un ans. Son cœur s'était déchiré en milliers de morceaux qui se trouvaient toujours dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant les événements régulièrement. Et maintenant que le mince espoir qu'il avait gardé qu'on lui apprenne que Harry était vivant venait de se briser, cette douleur lui semblait si petite, minuscule, insignifiante par rapport à la vague qui venait de déferler sur lui.

Il se leva de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas rester allonger ici alors que Harry, alors que son fils était mort. Il devait le voir.

**« Je veux le voir. »**

Le médicomage qui s'était tenu en retrait depuis ce temps s'approcha de lui

**« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée dans votre état Mr Potter »**

**« Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Vous allez m'amener voir mon fils immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que je détruise votre hôpital »**

Il était clair qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter avec l'homme. L'infirmier hocha la tête et accepta de le mener à la chambre de Harry.

James se tourna vers ses deux amis qui allaient le suivre.

**«Je voudrais être seul avec lui. Allez voir Albus. Expliquez lui ce qui s'est passé. Je vous rejoins à Poudlard quand... quand je serais prêt »**

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient le besoin de leur ami d'être seul.

«** Si tu as besoin de nous, envois ton patronus. Nous arriverons tout de suite. Je suis désolé James » **dit Sirius.

**« Moi aussi Patmol. Moi aussi »** répondit James en suivant le médicomage tandis que Remus et Sirius se dirigeaient vers les cheminées de l'hôpital. Ils prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononcèrent : "Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Poudlard"

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt,

Johanna.

MAJ : 12/072013


	5. Chapter 4 : Mon passé, ses secrets

**Résumé : **

_Voici les informations qui ont été fournies dans les chapitres précédents :_

Trois personnes acceptent de recevoir le sort mortel à la place d'autre. Elles se sont sacrifiées pour une ou plusieurs personnes. Au moment de recevoir le sort, une lumière blanche apparaît.

Dans l'univers où se déroule l'histoire plusieurs choses se passent en même temps :

James et Harry Potter se trouvaient à Godric Hollow mais ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Harry est tué et James, blessé, est sauvé par l'arrivé de Sirius et les membres de l'Ordre. A l'hôpital, Sirius et Remus apprennent à James que Harry, 22 ans, est mort. Il souhaite rendre une dernière visite au corps de son fils, seul. Sirius et Remus repartent à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, après avoir reçu un patronus de Severus signalant la mise en danger des Potter et de sa condition d'espion, Albus se dirige vers la forêt interdite d'où il a senti une grande émanation de magie. Il y retrouve un jeune Harry Potter de 17 ans. Après discussions, il découvre que le garçon vient d'un autre espace-temps. **(Il s'agit du Harry que nous connaissons tous)**. Il retourne à l'infirmerie avec le garçon et le soigne avec Madame Pomfresh, qui lui apprend le décès du Harry Potter de ce monde. Albus explique à Harry qu'il se trouve dans un autre espace-temps. Harry fait une crise de panique et Dumbledore décide de l'endormir. Alors qu'il expose sa théorie à Pomfresh, Draco Malfoy (on ne sait pas encore de quel monde il vient) portant Severus Snape mort dans ses bras apparaît, suivit d'un autre Severus Snape, plus âgé et d'une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à Lily Potter, mais ayant des cheveux noirs. On ne connaît pas encore son identité

**Info :** L'histoire commence au moment où Harry arrive dans la forêt interdite, juste après avoir parlé avec ses parents grâce à la pierre de résurrection.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Mon passé, ses secrets

« J'arrive pas très fier de moi  
Le pire est derrière moi  
Je reviendrai tout recommencer »

Indochine, Memoria

* * *

**_«Je pense qu'il serait adéquat de convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre tout de suite »_**

_Albus hocha la tête._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel phénomène magique ?_

* * *

Albus se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie sans prononcer un seul mot. Il devait avouer que les mots lui manquaient. Mais quel homme ne tomberait pas à court de mot suite à l'enchaînement d'événements qui venait de se produire depuis quelques heures.

La couverture d'espion de Severus était tombée, et l'homme gisait maintenant sur un lit de l'infirmerie englouti par son dernier sommeil. James et Harry avaient été attaqués, Harry, ce jeune si plein de vie, était mort. Et comme si ces pertes ne suffisaient pas à rendre fou quelqu'un, voilà qu'apparaissaient ces personnes censées être mortes devant lui, bien vivantes, mais bien étrangères aussi. D'ailleurs, elles n'étaient pas seules puisqu'une troisième personne lui semblait tout aussi inconnue. Qui était-ce ?

Albus n'était pas le seul à être perplexe. Draco, qui était resté auprès du lit de son parrain jetait des œillades régulières aux deux étrangers qui se tenaient à côté de la porte et murmuraient ensemble. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui s'était produit depuis son départ du manoir Malfoy.

**Flash-back**

Lorsque plus tôt dans la soirée la couverture de Severus était tombée, Draco avait dû prendre une décision rapide. Soit il ne faisait rien et l'Ordre conservait ainsi au moins un de ses espions auprès de Voldemort, soit il tentait de sauver l'homme qui avait été si important pour lui. En se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion, il ne savait pas encore quelle attitude adopté. Severus se trouvait étalé par terre, au pied du Lord. Ses membres avaient pris des angles inhumains, il avait clairement été torturé. Draco en avait été figé d'horreur. Il était resté là statufié pendant plusieurs minutes. La voix du seigneur noir s'était alors élevée tel un coup de fouet dans la pièce.

**« Mes chers Mangemorts, aujourd'hui, vous allez assister à la mise à mort du traître. Je l'ai torturé avant votre arrivée et il m'a ainsi livré ses secrets. Et maintenant la mise à mort ! »**

Un rire gras s'éleva des rangs des suivants. La main du Lord s'était levée et le sortilège vert avait quitté sa baguette. Lorsque celui-ci frappa la poitrine de Severus, Draco sentit son corps se crisper. Quelque instants après, le Lord ordonna à Draco et un autre de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles de l'accompagner. Ils se rendirent tous à Godric Hollow, et Draco fut chargé de lancer la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la maison des Potter. Jusque là, Draco avait tenu le coup, il avait continué à garder sa couverture, mais quand il fut de retour au manoir, il avait vu les Mangemorts jouer avec le cadavre de Severus. Un bruit animal s'éleva de sa gorge. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'était précipité sur le corps sans vie de son parrain et avait activé son Portoloin d'urgence.

Il avait atterrit devant Square Grimmaurd et s'était précipité vers le numéro 12, le corps dans ses bras. Il avait été accueilli par deux baguettes. L'une plantée dans son dos et l'autre dans sa gorge. Il avait cru avoir été suivit par les Mangemorts. Malgré les ordres donnés par les deux personnes dont il ne voyait rien il avait refusé de lâcher le corps de son parrain. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

L'une des personnes activa alors ce qui semblait être un déluminateur et les lumières s'activèrent dans le couloir. Trois respirations se coupèrent. Draco car devant lui, le tenant en ligne de mire, se trouvait celui qu'il tenait au même instant dans ses bras, mort. Severus car il avait réellement cru que Draco avait été tué par Voldemort et était content de voir son filleul et la jeune femme car elle était de dos et la première chose qu'elle avait vu était le cadavre dans les bras du blond.

Les actions s'enchaînèrent alors très vite. Draco, étant certain d'avoir affaire à des Mangemorts sous polynectar avait déposé Severus en une fraction de seconde et sortit sa baguette vers celui qui avait l'apparence de Severus.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »** avait demandé Draco

Les deux visiteurs s'étaient regardés, semblant tenir une conversation silencieuse. Draco tenta d'intercepter un regard, mais la conversation prit fin trop vite. Ils s'étaient vite compris.

Deux rayons virent toucher le pauvre blond l'un lui arrachant sa baguette et l'autre enroulant des cordes autour de son corps. La jeune femme avait alors récupéré la baguette, tandis que Severus approchait une fiole de potion de la bouche de leur prisonnier.

Draco était doué en potion et il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître du Veritaserum. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus puisque déjà trois gouttes étaient versées dans sa bouche. Il fut alors transporté dans le salon ainsi que le corps qui se trouvait à ses pieds et jeté par terre tandis que ses deux assaillants prenaient place chacun dans un fauteuil.

La jeune femme tenait toujours la baguette de Draco à la main. Elle semblait perplexe. Severus quant à lui commença l'interrogatoire.

**« Quel est ton nom ? »**

**« Draco Lucius Malfoy »**

Severus haussa un sourcil. Personne n'avait encore réussi à contrer les effets du veritaserum sauf s'il était soumis à un serment ou un sortilège du secret. Et Draco ne lui avait jamais dit être victime de l'un d'eux. En même temps, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu lui dire. Severus réfléchissait à une manière de détourner le sort.

**« Bien. Dans ce cas que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« Je suis venu me réfugier ici »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Car j'ai dû m'enfuir »**

**« De où ? »**

**« Du manoir du Lord »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que la couverture de Severus était tombée »**

L'homme en noir nota que le garçon faisait une différence entre celui qu'il appelait Severus et lui-même. Il décida de creuser dans ce sens.

**« À qui appartient le corps que tu tenais en arrivant ? »**

**« À Severus Snape »**

**« C'est un mensonge. Je suis juste devant toi. ****»**

**« Vous n'êtes pas Severus. J'étais là quand il a reçu l'Avada. Severus est mort. »**

Severus savait bien que l'homme ne pouvait pas mentir sous l'effet de la potion. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Alors qu'il allait poser une nouvelle question, la jeune femme pris la parole.

**« En quoi est fait ta baguette ? »**

**« Aubépine et crin de licorne »**

**« Et ta seconde baguette ? »**

**« Je n'en ai jamais eu de seconde »**

Severus avait haussé une nouvelle fois les sourcils face à l'interruption mais n'avait rien dit. Il savait que jamais la sorcière ne serait intervenue pour rien. Il n'avait même pas été étonné qu'elle se dirige vers la baguette. Après tout, elle connaissait bien la première baguette de Draco. Aussi fut-il étonné qu'il lui répond ne pas en avoir de deuxième. C'était une erreur grossière. Tout le monde Mangemort et Ordre du Phénix savait que Draco avait dû acquérir une seconde baguette.

**«Hum. Excusez-nous une seconde »** dit-elle à l'adresse de Draco tandis qu'elle s'était levée et avait jeté un sortilège d'intimité autour d'elle est Severus.

**« Cette baguette Severus, c'est la première baguette de Draco »**

**« Mais c'est impossible. En es-tu certaine ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Peut-être l'a-t-il récupéré ? »**

**« Non »** lui dit-elle en sortant une bourse d'autour de son cou. De cette bourse, elle tira une baguette en tout point identique à celle qu'elle avait déjà à la main. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent. Ils hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. Severus repris la parole.

**« Je n'aime pas faire cela,surtout s'il s'agit réellement de Draco, mais je propose de lire son esprit. »**

**« Mais enfin Severus, Draco est un expert en occlumentie. »**

**« Oui, mais s'il s'agit réellement de Draco je reconnaîtrais justement ses boucliers. Si c'est un imposteur, il ne tiendra pas. »**

**« Tu as raison faisons cela. »**

Ils firent exploser la bulle de silence

**« Bien, Mr Malfoy, si vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez, vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je vérifie par moi-même l'authenticité de vos propos. »**

**« Non. Comment ? »**

**« Legimencie. »**

**« NON » **dit vivement Draco

**« Et pourquoi ? Auriez-vous de sombres secrets à cacher. »** Dit d'une voix doucereuse Severus.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure façon de prouver son identité, mais en avait-il envie ? Cet homme qui prétendait être Severus lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais il semblait plus âgé, plus dur aussi, si c'était possible. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais si le fait qu'il était Draco pouvait l'aider dans ce cas-ci, il ferait mieux de le faire. De toute façon sa couverture avait sauté, les dégâts ne pouvaient pas réellement être pire? Il assumerait les conséquences après. Pour l'instant le principal était de rester en vie afin de pouvoir peut-être rejoindre Poudlard et Dumbledore.

**« J'accepte de vous montrer mes souvenirs de cette journée uniquement. Et uniquement les images »**

**« Vos deux dernières semaines »**

**« Hors de question. »**

**« Avez-vous des choses à cacher ? »**

**« Oui » **répondit Draco toujours sous veritaserum.

**« Et à qui devez-vous les cacher ? » **

Draco luttait pour ne pas répondre. La sueur dévalait son cou. La potion était parfaitement exécutée, et il n'avait pas pris son antidote depuis trois jours. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se taire. Il cessa de lutter et répondit.

**« A Voldemort et aux Mangemorts »**

Il observa l'effet du nom sur les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce autre que lui. Elles se regardaient à nouveau,haussant un sourcil dans une expression parfaitement identique et menant encore une fois une conversation silencieuse qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Elles semblèrent tomber d'accord.

**« Très bien. La journée d'aujourd'hui et deux événements que seul votre parrain pourrait connaître. Rien de compromettant. »**

**« Je crois que c'est correct »**

**« Bien. Legilimens ! »**

Severus pénétra dans l'esprit de Draco. Les boucliers étaient bien ceux de son filleul mais avec quelques subtiles différences. Comme si les dernières années d'entrainement n'avaient pas existées. Il se laissa porter par le souvenir de la journée que le jeune homme venait de passer.

_Il le vit se lever le matin, arrivé au manoir du Lord, il observa les Mangemorts surexcités. On avait réussit à faire parler un membre de l'Ordre. Un des hauts membres. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Il croisa Severus au détour d'un couloir. D'un regard ils se donnèrent rendez-vous._

_Il les vit se retrouver dans une des salles du manoir. Severus expliquait à Draco que Nymphymdora Tonks avait été prise et il semblait que la jeune femme n'ai pas pu garder le secret de la localisation des Potter. Le maître l'avait l'interroger sous veritaserum ou allait le faire dans peu de temps. Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de confectionner un antidote à lui administrer. Draco lui donna la fiole qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Severus le remercia._

_Quelques heures plus tard, il vit Draco avoir une conversation avec Avery qui lui expliquait que le Lord soupçonnait Severus de traîtrise depuis des mois. Il avait fait croire à Severus que Tonks serait interrogée sous veritaserum mais le maître comptait donner à la jeune femme une autre potion. Qui couplée avec le veritaserum provoquerait de graves dégats sur la jeune femme. Draco était resté stoïque devant Avery, mais il avait aussitôt tenté d'avertir son parrain. Il avait déposé une plume blanche devant la porte de Severus. C'était le signe que la couverture était tombée. Ils avaient mis au point ce stratagème au cours de la 7e année. Et puis une heure plus tard, Draco était entré dans la grande salle du manoir et avait vu son parrain torturé. _

Severus vit la suite. L'arrivée chez les Potter, la marque, la fuite de Draco emportant le corps et son arrivée ici.

Ce souvenir était trop complexe pour avoir été falsifié ou inventé. Il ne prêta même pas attention aux deux autres souvenirs que Draco avait sélectionnés. Il sortit de son esprit.

Le maître des potions resta silencieux un long moment. Il avait sans même s'en rendre compte ôté les liens qui entravaient le blond. Draco qui venait de revivre la mort de Severus s'était alors penché sur son corps qui était toujours à terre, et l'avait déposé avec milles précautions sur le canapé.

La jeune femme était restée silencieuse et observatrice de la scène. Quoi que Severus ai vu dans ce souvenir, il était claire que Draco ne représentait pas une menace pour eux. Mais il était clair aussi qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Draco. Draco ne l'aurait pas ignoré de si longs instants. Elle lui tendit néanmoins sa baguette qu'il prit sans un merci.

Severus reprit alors la parole.

**« Je pense que la situation est complexe et nous dépasse. Mr Malfoy, où comptiez-vous vous rendre après être venu ici ? »**

**« A Poudlard »**

Il y eu un tic nerveux des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**« Et pour quelle raison je vous pries ? »**

**« Pour voir Albus Dumbledore »**

Draco était toujours sous effet de la potion et le nom était sorti sans qu'il n'y pense. Il devint blême. S'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, il était mort. En réalité, s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, le seul souvenir qu'il avait montré justifiait sa mise à mort. Mais aucune baguette ne fut brandie vers lui.

De sa voix froide, Severus reprit la parole.

**« Et bien, conduisez nous à Poudlard et allons voir Albus » **lui dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

**« Albus mais qu'est-ce que ? »**

Draco sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait amené ses souvenirs. Non, réellement il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait été appelé, espérant recevoir des réponses à ses questions. Albus avait arrêté son mouvement de départ. Devant lui se tenait maintenant Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ils avaient les yeux rougis et étaient à bout de souffle. Leur visage se décomposa encore plus quand ils virent le cadavre de Snape.

**« Oh par merlin, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »**

Si l'exclamation manquait cruellement de tact et de savoir vivre, elle résumait à elle seule l'état d'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**« Langage Hortense. » **interpella Severus Snape plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, tandis qu'il se massait les tempes, tentant sans aucun doute de retenir une migraine qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.

**« Rien à foutre du langage dans cette situation Severus. » **répondit la jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Sirius et Remus tournèrent la tête vers les deux personnes qui venaient de parler.

**«Bordel de merde c'est quoi ce délire ! Il y a deux Snape maintenant? Je suis en enfer. »** fut l'exclamation de Sirius.

La dite Hortense ricana tandis que Severus jeta ses yeux au ciel.

**«Bel exemple! Quelle que soit la situation que tu sois mort, vivant ou autre, tes manière sont toujours aussi déplorables le cabot. »**

Sirius, éprouvé par une longue journée, et ayant devant lui la réplique parfaite de Snape, s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui quand une voix forte retenti dans l'infirmerie.

**« Stop ! Mes enfants, je pense que nous avons tous eu notre dose d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. La situation est quelque peu complexe pour vous paraphrasez jeune gens ! Elle demande des explications qui ne peuvent en aucun cas se donner si nous sommes tous debout ici. Je vous invite tous à rejoindre la salle de réunion. »  
** dit le directeur en tentant de calmer tout le monde. Puis il s'approcha de Draco.

**« Je suis désolé pour la perte de ton parrain mon petit, mais le moment n'est pas encore venu pour toi de te laisser aller à ta peine. J'aimerais que tu sois présent lors de la réunion. Tu peux le laisser ici. Je vais placer un sortilège sur l'infirmerie pour me prévenir si quelqu'un vient. »**

Minerva suivie d'Alastor Maugrey arrivèrent à cet instant dans l'infirmerie afin de retrouver Albus et faire leur compte rendu de mission.

**« Ah, Minerva vous tombez bien. Pourriez-vous conduire toutes ces personnes à la salle de réunion, le plus discrètement possible, je vous prie. Je vous suis tout de suite. »**

Minerva observa les personnes présentes, mais ne dit rien. Elle acquiesça. Draco fut le premier à quitter l'infirmerie. Il connaissait le lieu où ils se rendaient tous et n'avait pas besoin de guide. Sirius Black lançait des regards noirs à Severus Snape mais un coup de coude de Lupin qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici le calma et il précéda Minerva. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers Severus Snape et Hortense. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais Severus la devança.

**« Nous répondrons à toutes les questions une fois que tout le monde sera là. Je ne souhaite pas me répéter indéfiniment. »**

Si Minerva avait eu des doutes quant à l'identité de l'homme, la voix doucereuse et le ton cassant avaient suffi à identifier le maître des potions. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme, nommée Hortense qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Mais elle avait compris qu'elle aurait les réponses dans peu de temps et les mena vers la salle de réunion.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh, sachant ce que Albus comptait faire avait déjà préparé une fiole de potion qui contrait les effets de la potion de sommeil. Elle la fit boire à Harry. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux quelques secondes puis poussa un soupir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était encore une fois à l'infirmerie.

**« Harry. Des membres de l'Ordre sont présents. Tu sais ce qu'est l'Ordre, je suppose. »**

**« Oui, je sais. Hermione, Ron et moi avons participé à des réunions. »**

**« Bien hum. Donc ta situation étant particulière, je pensais qu'il serait mieux que nous parlions directement tous ensemble. Cela évitera d'avoir à se répéter. »**

**« Bien » **répondit séchement Harry, n'appréciant pas d'avoir été immobilisé sans son accord.**  
**

Il se leva de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Un second lit était occupé semble-t-il mais avant qu'il ne puisse voir ce qui s'y trouvait, Pomfresh avait fermé les rideaux. Son cerveau était brumeux. Il se souvenait de sa conversation avec Albus. Il était dans un autre monde. Mais c'était comme si cette idée n'avait pas encore été intégrée par son subconscient. Comme dans un rêve, il se laissa guider par Dumbledore jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Les principaux membres de l'Ordre apparaissaient les uns après les autres par la cheminée spécialement prévue à cet effet. La pièce était grande mais dépouillée. Les murs étaient de briques nues. Aucun tableau n'était suspendu. Sans doute pour éviter les espions. Une grande table se trouvait au centre et de nombreuses chaises l'entouraient. Le tout ressemblait fort à ce qu'aurait été la salle de réunion des chevaliers de la table ronde songea Hortense.

La cheminée laissa le passage à une série de tête rousse. La femme la plus âgée s'approcha de Minerva.

**« Minerva nous avons reçu ton patronus et nous sommes directement venu ici. Comment vont Harry et James ? »**

La paupière droite de Severus tressaillit. Mais il préféra mettre ses interrogations de côté pour l'instant. Il prit place sur une chaise située dans le fond avec Hortense. Ils semblaient tous deux se fondre dans le décor. Sirius, Remus et les autres commencèrent à s'installer.

Hortense jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes.

La famille de rouquin, même si elle ne les voyait que de dos, était sans aucun doute les Weasley. Molly et Arthur, les plus âgés, Bill, Charlie, Ronald et George Weasley ne l'étonnèrent guère. Ce qui l'étonna plus fut la présence de Fred et Ginny Weasley ainsi qu'une jeune femme qu'elle identifia comme devant être Hermione Granger. Les Londubat furent les suivants à apparaître. Alice et son fils Neville. Hortense se détourna des arrivants lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée suivit de Pomfresh et d'un jeune garçon. Toutes les conversations cessèrent à leur arrivée. Severus ne put s'empêcher de noter que le garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à James enfer Potter.

Molly Weasley qui était la plus proche des arrivants observa le garçon avec des yeux grands ouverts.

**« Albus. Comment est-ce possible ? »** Lui dit-elle en désignant Harry qui semblait avait rajeunit de cinq ans en quelque heures.

**« Je préfère attendre que nous soyons tous installés si vous le voulez ma chère. Prends donc un siège mon garçon » **

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila dans le fond de la salle pour s'installer près de Severus Snape et Hortense. Il n'avait pas remarqué qui était son voisin.

Alors qu'Albus allait prendre la parole, une dernière personne entra dans la salle.

James Potter, les yeux rouges, le visage défait, pénétra sans un mot dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Celui-ci oublia Snape un instant et se tourna vers son ami. Au fond de la salle, trois personnes regardaient le nouvel arrivant sans savoir quoi penser.

**« James »**

**« Pas maintenant Sirius » **le coupa James

Sirius hocha la tête et se concentra sur ce qu'allait dire Albus. Ils étaient tous impatients de comprendre ce qui se passait. Chacun n'ayant que quelque pièce du puzzle de cette histoire.

**« Mes chers amis, il s'agit d'un jour noir pour l'Ordre. Avant tout, j'ai de tristes nouvelles à vous apprendre. Comme vous le savez, les Potter ont été attaqués plus tôt dans la soirée. James, je suis heureux de vous voir en vie mais je sais que ces mots ne peuvent en aucun cas apaiser votre douleur. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès d'Harry Potter tué par Voldemort ce soir. »**

Stupeur des personnes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant et de nos trois voyageurs de l'espace-temps. L'un car on annonçait sa mort comme s'il n'était pas présent, et les deux autres car ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un Harry Potter et ils se demandaient de qui il s'agissait.

**« Malheureusement, Harry n'est pas la seule perte que nous ayant eu ce soir. En effet, notre ami Severus a été découvert comme espion et a été tué peu avant l'attaque à Godric Hollow. »**

Dans un mouvement synchronisé les têtes des personnes les plus proches de Severus Snape se tournèrent vers lui. Le directeur était-il devenu fou ?

Ce fut Alastor Maugrey qui prit la parole :

**« Albus, vous nous prenez pour des idiots. Qui se tient alors dans le fond de cette salle ? »**

Et sur ces dires, il envoya une boule de lumière éclairé les visages des personnes se trouvant dans le fond de la salle.

**« Oh mon dieu »**

**« Ce n'est pas possible »**

**« Mais ils sont morts **»

Les exclamations provenaient de toutes parts et certain des membres s'étaient levées pour s'approcher des visiteurs. Tandis qu'Harry tentait de se fondre dans la chaise qu'il occupait, Severus et Hortense toisaient les personnes d'un œil noir. Les menaçant silencieusement de tenter une approche.

James quant à lui n'avait pas tourné son regard vers le fond. Il était trop choqué de la perte de son fils pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui se disait. Il était venu ici après avoir dit au revoir à Harry pour ne pas rester seul car il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire et il était certain que Harry lui en voudrait s'il se faisait tuer maintenant.

**« Silence ! »** cria Albus lançant un Sonorus sur sa gorge.

Chacun reprit sa place et se tut.

**« Comme je vous l'ai dit, des choses étranges se sont passées ce soir, et bien que les pertes nous soient difficiles, nous devons comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »**

**« Ce n'est pas compliqué. Ces gens sont sous polynectar Albus »** lui répondit Alastor pointant sa baguette vers les trois personnes.

**« Non Alastor. J'ai par moi-même pu interroger l'un d'entre eux et je vous certifie qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un stratagème. De plus les effets du polynectar ne durent que deux heures. Et ce jeune homme se trouve avec moi depuis bien plus longtemps et il n'a rien bu. Et je suppose Draco que tu n'aurais pas amené ces deux autres personnes sans avoir pris de précautions. »**

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait mais il était certain que ces deux personnes ne leur voulaient pas de mal.

**« Je propose de laisser la parole à nos invités. Je vous prierais de ne pas les interrompre»**

Albus n'avait pas précisé lequel d'entre eux devait parler premier, mais Severus constatant que le gosse à sa droite semblait tétanisé et Hortense s'était figée dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les Maraudeurs. Il décida de prendre la parole.

**« Je me nomme bien Severus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard, espion pour le compte de l'Ordre depuis novembre 1981, c'est à dire 25 ans. »**

**« Balivernes, Severus n'était espion que depuis vingt-et-un ans »** répondit l'un des membres

**« Je pense que si votre cerveau n'était pas aussi ramolli Monsieur Weasley, vous auriez compris qu'il avait été établi que _votre_ Severus Snape est mort. De plus, bien que vos capacités intellectuelles aient toujours été limitées, il m'était paru évident qu'en s'adressant à nous comme étant ses invités, Albus Dumbledore vous avait clairement fait la demande de nous laisser parler. Mais il a sans aucun doute dû surestimer vos compétences intellectuelles. »**

Ronald Weasley devint rouge comme une tomate et ferma la bouche peu élégamment. La tirade glaça une partie des participants qui avaient reconnu sans aucun mal la verve du maître des potions et dont les souvenirs d'école refaisaient surface très vite. Hortense, Draco et Albus pour leur part laissèrent un fin sourire orner leurs lèvres.

**« Bien, reprenez donc mon cher »**

**« Merci Albus. Je disais donc que j'étais espion pour l'Ordre depuis vingt-cinq ans. Il me parait évident que je viens d'un autre monde, puisque pour moi la plupart des personnes présentes à cette table sont mortes. Je n'ai rien à ajouter par moi-même. Des questions je suppose. »**

Albus préféra poser les questions lui-même afin d'éviter qu'un autre membre ne commette un impaire.

**« Severus, vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Vous n'avez jamais demandé mon avis avant. Ne changez donc pas vos habitudes pour moi »**

**« Bien. Severus, j'aimerais donc vous posez plusieurs questions. Premièrement connaissez-vous les deux personnes qui sont assises à côté de vous ? »**

**« Non. Je ne connais que la jeune femme. »**

**« Vous ne venez donc pas tous du même endroit »**

**« Je ne prétends pas connaître toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre, Albus.»**

**« Évidemment. Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »**

**« Excusez-moi professeur, mais j'aimerais savoir qui est le garçon qui se trouve à côté de Severus. » **demanda Minerva, interrompant ainsi le directeur.

**« Bien, je suppose que je n'aurais pas votre attention avant »**

Il avait bien vu tous les regards se poser sur le garçon. Harry comprenant que c'était à son tour de parler prit son courage à deux mains. Avant de commencer à parler, il fit le tour de la table d'un regard. Toutes ces personnes mortes. Ses proches étaient tous ici. Présents et vivants. Albus, Remus, son parrain qui se tenait à côté de Remus. Et le dernier homme qui était entré. Harry ne l'avait vu que sur photo mais il était à peu près certain qu'il s'agissait de James Potter. Harry serra l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Il ne se leva pas. Il n'était pas certain que ses jambes accepteraient de le porter. Tentant de reporter le moment de prendre la parole le plus longtemps possible, il garda la bouche fermée, espérant que Dumbledore le présenterait. C'est ce qu'il fit :

**« Ce jeune homme se nomme Harry Potter, il...** »

Albus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James Potter s'était levé et menaçait le directeur de sa baguette.

**« Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi Albus ! Je viens de quitter le cadavre de mon fils il y a de cela quelques minutes. Ne tentez pas de me faire croire que par je ne sais quel miracle ou magie, il serait à nouveau présent ici ! »**

**« James baisse ta baguette. Albus n'a rien fait de mal. »**

Pomfresh qui se trouvait à côté de lui tentait de le raisonner. Mais le hoquet de surprise de Harry lorsque James avait menacé Albus n'était pas passé inaperçu et celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Baguette au point.

**« Qui es-tu ? A quel jeu joues-tu ? »** Lui dit-il menaçant.

Harry avait toujours rêvé avoir un jour l'occasion de rencontrer ses parents. Et même si la situation actuelle ne semblait pas l'idéale, même s'il devait retourner au plus vite dans son monde. Malgré toutes ces choses, quand il avait compris que se tenait devant James Potter, il avait senti remonter en lui l'espoir de tout orphelin. Celui de connaître ses parents, même un tout petit peu. Mais l'attitude de James mit vite fin à ses espoirs. Ces personnes n'étaient pas celles qu'il connaissait. Ils ne savaient pas qui il était. Il n'était rien pour eux. Aussi malgré la douleur que lui procurait son cœur, l'attitude de James réveilla le Gryffondor en lui et il se leva pour faire face à celui qui dans un autre monde aurait été son père. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et dit :

**« Comme le professeur Dumbledore vient de dire, Je me nomme Harry James Potter. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. Je suis le fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter. J'ai actuellement dix-sept ans. Et même si je n'ai pas la facilité de parole du professeur Snape, je pense qu'il a clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure qu'un fait était établi. Nous ne venons pas de votre monde. Et pour vous répondre professeur Dumbledore, non je ne connais pas les personnes qui se trouvent à côté de moi puisque dans mon monde, Severus Snape est mort, tué par Nagini et pour ce qui est de la jeune femme, je ne l'ai jamais vue. »**

Harry avait senti la colère monté en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Les quelques objets dans la pièce commencèrent à se soulever. Tout le monde resta muet de stupeur. Jamais leur Harry n'aurait osé élever la voix contre James. La relation entre le père et le fils était fusionnelle. En dehors de Poudlard, on ne voyait que rarement l'un sans l'autre. Remus, passa derrière Sirius et posa sa main sur le bras de James qui tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main.

**« James, laisse les s'expliquer s'il te plaît. »**

Ce dernier se rassit dans sa chaise. Hébété par la manière dont le garçon lui avait parlé, mais surtout troublé par ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. De la colère, beaucoup de colère, mais en dessous de cette colère, il avait vu la douleur. Ces émotions ne pouvaient pas être feintes. Il se sentait perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il décida d'attendre la fin de la réunion pour prendre une décision.

Albus profita de l'accalmie pour continuer son interrogatoire.

**« Bien, mademoiselle il ne reste que vous. »**

Hortense leva ses yeux au ciel. Après la scène dont elle venait d'être le témoin, elle était prête à parier que son identité allait sans aucun doute poser problème aussi. Elle se leva néanmoins et garda son visage lisse de toute expression. D'une voix claire et assurée, elle déclina son identité

**« Hortense Liliane Potter, fille de Lily Evans et James Potter. Je suis née le 31 juillet 1980. J'ai actuellement 26 ans. Et je n'ai pas connaissance d'avoir jamais eu un frère jumeau. »**

Après ses paroles, un silence pesant s'installa.

* * *

Et voilà, vous connaissez maintenant l'identité des trois visiteurs venus d'un autre monde.

Nous avons donc Harry James Potter, 17ans, le seul, l'unique que nous connaissons tous grâce à JKR. Il arrive juste après avoir reçu l'Avada de Voldemort

Severus Snape, maître des potions de Poudlard et espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix et Hortense Liliane Potter, fille de James et Lily Potter. Née le même jour qu'Harry Potter, mais dans un autre monde. Elle a 26 ans.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, à bientôt !

MAJ : 12/072013


	6. Chapter 5 : Vous protéger

**Dans l'épisode précédent :**

Trois personnes acceptent de recevoir le sort mortel à la place d'autre.

Harry James Potter, 22 ans, fils de James Potter. Il se fait attaquer ainsi que son père alors qu'ils se trouvent à Godric Hollow. Quand Voldemort lance le sort à James, il se précipite devant. Il est mort des suites de l'avada. James Potter a été sauvé par les membres de l'ordre du Phœnix. Il se trouve actuellement en réunion avec l'ordre à Poudlard. ( monde n°1)

Harry James Potter, 17 ans, fils de James et Lily Potter. Lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard, il se sacrifie après avoir vu les souvenirs de Severus Snape et avoir appris qu'il était un Horcruxe. Il apparaît à Poudlard où Albus Dumbledore le prend sous son aile et lui apprend qu'il a changé de monde. Lors de la réunion, il a une altercation avec James Potter qui ne le croit pas lorsqu'il décline son identité. ( personnage canon, monde n°2)

Hortense Liliane Potter, 26 ans, fille de James et Lily Potter. Elle s'est interposée entre l'avada destiné à Severus Snape et celui-ci. On ne sait pas grand-chose la concernant, mise à part qu'elle est accompagnée par Severus Snape de son monde. ( monde n°3)

L'action de ce chapitre se déroule dans le monde n°1 pendant une réunion de l'ordre du Phœnix durant laquelle Albus tente de rassembler toutes les informations concernant les événements de la soirée. Sont présents : La famille Weasley, Hermione Granger (22ans), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Maugrey, Pomfresh, Draco Malfoy (22ans), Alice et son fils Neville, tous du monde d'origine ainsi que Harry Potter, Severus Snape et Hortense Potter venant d'un autre monde.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

**Vous protéger**

**« J'aurais pourtant tant aimé**  
**nous protéger**  
**Te voir tomber au combat**  
**moi je n'oublie pas**  
**Le temps s'est arrêté**  
**et tout a continué**  
**Et ça fait mal »**

**Indochine, Electrastar**

**_« Hortense Liliane Potter, fille de Lily Evans et James Potter. Je suis née le 31 juillet 1980. J'ai actuellement 26 ans. Et je n'ai pas connaissance d'avoir jamais eu un frère jumeau. »_**

_Après ses paroles, un silence pesant s'installa._

* * *

Et soudain un rire éclata dans la salle. Pas un rire joyeux, non loin de là. Un de ses rires qu'ont les fous. Et c'était exactement ce que ressentait l'auteur de se rire. James éclatait de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

**« Reprenons depuis le début »** dit-il en regardant un à un les nouveaux arrivants.

**« Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils qui vient de décéder est présent ici devant moi âgé de 17 ans. Un voyage dans le temps, disons que cela pourrait éventuellement paraître plausible. Mais à cela vous essayez d'ajouter un Severus qui lui viendrait du futur. Imaginons que je vous crois, et je vous rassure tout de suite ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je disais donc imaginons que je vous crois, la cerise sur le gâteau est l'ajout d'une fille dont je n'ai jamais eu connaissance qui débarquerait elle aussi du future. VOUS ME PRENEZ VRAIMENT POUR UN IDIOT ? »**

S'en était fini de l'accalmie du côté de James. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que ces imposteurs débarqués de on ne sait où tentent de se faire passer pour sa famille. Il se leva vivement de sa chaise et quitta la salle de réunion sans un regard pour les personnes présentes. Sirius allait se lever à sa suite mais encore une fois le calme Remus Lupin le retint.

**« Laisse le Sirius. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Cette journée a été éprouvante pour nous tous. »**

Sirius allait argumenter, il voulait aider son ami.

**« De plus, je pense que nous sommes bien placés pour tenter de savoir si ces deux personnes sont ce qu'elles prétendent être. Tout comme Draco et Albus pourront sûrement prouver l'identité de celui qui prétend être Severus. »**

Comme toujours l'argumentaire de Lupin était infaillible. Sirius se réinstalla en jetant un regard mauvais en direction des trois protagonistes du fond puis se tourna vers Albus. Le reste des membres resta silencieux. Ils préféraient attendre avant de prendre parti. Si Albus avait accepté de recevoir ces personnes, il devait avoir ses raisons. Sirius prit la parole

**« Si ces gens sont réellement ce qu'ils prétendent vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je les interroge Albus ? »**

Le directeur était coincé. S'il refusait la demande de Sirius, il était certain qu'aucun des maraudeurs, et sans doute certains autres membres de l'ordre, n'accepteraient l'identité des personnes présentes. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas mettre plus mal à l'aise encore ceux-ci. Mais le choix de la raison l'emporta et il accepta l'idée de Sirius.

**« J'accepte ta requête Sirius, elle me semble justifiée et elle permettra de dissiper les doutes de chacun. Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir comment vous êtes arrivés ici. » **Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, Hortense et Severus.

Hortense regarda le jeune Harry. Il semblait prêt à se briser dans cette chaise qui semblait soudain beaucoup trop grande pour qu'il soit assis dessus. Ses mains serraient les accoudoirs avec tant de force que ses doigts en devenaient blancs. Il n'était clairement pas en état de prendre la parole en premier. En ce qui concernait Severus son identité semblait moins mise en cause que la leur. Évidemment pensa-t-elle, quel que soit le lieu et les personnes devant lesquelles il se trouvait, Severus arrivait toujours à convaincre les personnes présentes de ses idées avec ses capacités oratoires. C'était donc à elle de prendre la parole.

**«Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne vous donnerais pas tous les détails professeur. »**

**« Et pourquoi donc. Vous avez des choses à cacher ? »** Lui demanda Sirius d'un ton virulent. Pour qui se prenait cette gamine?

**« Nous avons tous des choses à cacher à un moment de notre vie. Que ce soit des entraînements clandestins, des problèmes de fourrures ou des amitiés douteuses »** dit-elle en regardant successivement Sirius, Remus et Albus, leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

Albus se tortilla légèrement dans son fauteuil. Personne ne savait dans cette pièce qu'il avait été ami avec Gellert Grindelwald, le précédent lord noir et il préférait qu'il en reste ainsi.

**« Bien entendu, vous pouvez reprendre miss... Miss Potter »** dit Albus en reprenant contenance.

**« Je savais que vous diriez cela professeur »** lui dit-elle, un sourire en coin. Bah tien, pensa-t-elle, il n'a pas spécialement envie que les membres de l'ordre ne posent des questions embarrassantes pour lui.

**« Bien, comme je le disais, je ne vous donnerais pas les détails, mais sachez juste que par un concours de circonstances malheureuses, la couverture d'espion de Severus Snape est tombée dans ce que je pense pouvoir appeler mon monde, ainsi que celle de Draco Malfoy. Le seigneur des ténèbres les a alors torturés pour connaître les informations qui avaient été transmises à l'ordre et savoir qui était membre. Quand il a compris qu'il ne parviendrait pas à obtenir d'informations et ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage et il a décidé de les tuer. Je me suis interposée entre le sort mortel et Severus. A ce moment-là une lumière blanche est apparue, et je me suis réveillée au 12 Square Grimmauld en compagnie de Severus. »**

**«Pour être précis, nous sommes apparus au milieu de Londres. Mais je soupçonne cet endroit d'être l'emplacement du manoir du Lord dans notre monde. »**

**«Je ne savais pas »**

**«Tu étais évanouie à ce moment-là. »**

**«Pardon, mais pourquoi appelles-tu Voldemort le seigneur des ténèbres »** ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius d'une voix cassante.

**« Premièrement je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer. Je ne vous connais pas et il en est clairement de même pour vous au vue de ce que j'ai entendu précédemment. Et bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, je vais répondre à la seconde. Dans mon monde il y a un tabou sur le nom du Lord. Il est donc préférable pour rester en vie de ne pas le nommer. »**

La voix d'Hortense était restée calme et claire, froide. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Severus était fière d'elle. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à canaliser ses émotions, à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses afin de ne pas donner des armes contre elle à son adversaire. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait dès qu'il avait pu afin de la garder en vie. Mais il savait que sous cette carapace d'indifférence la jeune femme était troublée .On le serait pour moins. Elle venait de remettre vertement à place son parrain. Celui dont la mort était sans doute celle qu'il l'avait touchée le plus dans son adolescence.

Sirius pour sa part était resté coi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse de la jeune femme. La question lui semblait totalement justifiée. Seul les mangemorts appelaient Voldemort le seigneur des ténèbres. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura une exception. Severus Snape. Lui aussi, pourtant membre de l'ordre, s'était toujours obstiné à l'appeler le seigneur des ténèbres. Et à en juger par l'apparition de ces deux-là ensemble, il était claire pour Sirius qu'ils devaient bien se connaître. La décision de Sirius était prise. Fille d'un James hypothétique ou pas, il la garderait à l'œil car quelqu'un proche de Snape était de toute façon suspect pour lui.

**« Je pense avoir expliqué la manière dont je suis arrivée. C'est à vous. »** Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers Harry.

Celui-ci la regarda et l'espace d'un millième de seconde il avait cru voir un sourire d'encouragement sur ses lèvres. Mais l'expression s'effaça si vite qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas l'avoir rêvé. Néanmoins elle avait raison c'était à son tour d'expliquer comment il avait atterrit dans la foret interdite.

**« Je ne vais pas non plus vous donner tous les détails. »** commença-t-il. Il remercie silencieusement la jeune femme d'avoir pris la parole avant lui. Il était plus facile de passer après Hortense. Après sa tirade, personne n'oserait lui faire de remarque concernant son silence. Il préférait en effet ne pas parler des Horcruxes et du rôle de Snape dans l'histoire. Celui qui était présent ici l'impressionnait et si son histoire était la même que le Severus Snape de son monde, Harry n'était pas certain de ne pas finir en ingrédient pour potion si il révélait que Snape avait été amoureux de Lily Evans devant deux maraudeurs. De plus révéler ce genre d'informations n'était sans doute pas fait pour se faire accepter de Sirius et Remus.

Un grognement se fit entendre du côté de Sirius. Severus haussa un sourcil, mais une main d'Hortense se posa sur son bras. Elle avait raison il était préférable de ne pas se mettre les emmerdeurs, pardon les maraudeurs à dos dès son arrivée. Ils seraient sans doute utiles pour pouvoir retrouver leur dimension au mieux, et au pire ils seraient utiles pour battre le Lord. De plus, si Hortense avait la chance de pouvoir parler un peu avec eux, peut-être trouverait-elle un peu d'apaisement. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le jeune Potter qui reprit son discours.

**« Nous étions le 2 mai dans mon monde. Nous étions en train de combattre Voldemort à Poudlard. Il a lancé un Sonorus et à proposer un marché. Pour laisser les personnes présentes vivantes il ne demandait qu'une chose. Que je me rends. Après avoir vu R... certaine personne morte et avoir eu un supplément d'informations, j'ai décidé de me rendre à Voldemort pour.. bref... Je ne me suis pas défendu et il m'a alors lancé un avada. Je me suis réveillé dans la forêt interdite où vous m'avez trouvé professeur Dumbledore. »**

Remus avait bien entendu l'hésitation du jeune homme. Il ne souhaitait pas donner l'identité des personnes mortes devant eux. S'agissait-il de lui, de Ron? En tous cas, d'une personne ayant un prénom en R.

Albus allait reprendre la parole quand une main se leva dans les airs à la vitesse de la lumière. Severus, Hortense et Draco ricanèrent. Harry quant à lui sourit. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore avant, quel que soit l'espace et le temps, Hermione Granger restait Hermione. Cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout.

**« Je t'écoute Hermione »**

**« Oh, tu me connais. Harry c'est incroyable, quel que soit le monde où l'on se trouve nous sommes amis. Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui Hermione** » lui répondit Harry en souriant franchement pour la première fois. **« Nous sommes amis dans mon monde »**

**« Miss Granger, votre question je vous prie »**

**« Oh pardon professeur. Harry, tu permets que je t'appelle Harry n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le dit Harry hocha la tête pour accord.

**« J'aurais voulu savoir. Désolée ma question est un peu personnel, mais que pensais-tu lorsque tu t'es livré à Voldemort ? Ron arrête de trembler face à ce nom tu es ridicule »** ajouta-t-elle en mettant un claque à l'arrière du crâne du pauvre Ron.

**« Aie. Désolée Mione. »**

**« Hupf »**

Harry sourit encore plus franchement en voyant cette scène qui aurait tant pu se dérouler dans son monde. Cela lui redonna du courage et il répondit à la question plus facilement.

**« Et bien je pensais que je sauverais les personnes présentes en me livrant. J'espérais que cela empêcherait Voldemort de continuer le massacre. »**

**« Je pense que je vois où mademoiselle Granger veut nous mener. »** répondit Albus. Puis en se tournant vers Hortense il demanda :

**« Votre état d'esprit était à peu près identique Miss Potter lors de votre entrevu avec le Lord ? »**

**« En effet. J'espérais sauver Severus et Draco en leur donnant du temps pour s'enfuir. »**

**« Et si je ne m'abuse Sirius. Il me semble d'après mes informations qu'Harry s'est jeté devant un avada destiné à James. »**

**« C'est en effet ce que James a dit Albus, mais je ne vois pas... »**

**« TERTIUS SACRIFIUS »** cria Hermione

**« Vos connaissances m'impressionneront toujours. En effet miss Granger c'est ce que je pense aussi »** répondit Albus

**« C'est ridicule, ce n'est qu'une légende pour jeune sorcier destinée à promouvoir la maison Gryffondor et leur comportement suicidaire.»** intervint Severus pour qui cette théorie était invraisemblable. De plus il en voulait à Hortense de s'être jeté devant le sortilège. Il avait passé sa vie à la sortir des situations difficile, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup.

**« De toute évidence mon cher il ne s'agit pas d'une légende et je doute que l'auteur de ce texte avait pour but de créer des générations de Gryffondor. »**

**« Salazar nous en préserve. Mais enfin Albus, comment pouvez-vous accorder fois en cette histoire »**

**« Excusez-moi » **intervint Bill Weasley qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole depuis le début de la réunion.

**« Oui monsieur Weasley »**

**« Veuillez par avance excuser mes capacités intellectuelles défaillantes monsieur Snape. Mais professeur Dumbledore je pense ne pas être le seul à ne pas du tout savoir de quoi vous parler »**

Un reniflement peu gracieux se fit entendre dans le fond de la salle à la place occupée par Severus. Que soient maudit les Weasley et toute leur descendance pour leur arrogance. Pour qui se prenait ce gamin pour reprendre à son profit ses paroles. A côté de lui, deux petits rires discrets se firent entendre mais un regard noir suffit à faire taire celui d'Harry tandis qu'Hortense n'attendit pas que Severus se tourne vers elle et stoppa son rire.

**« Il s'agit d'une histoire très ancienne. Elle n'est plus écrite que dans quelque vieux livres que peu de personne lisent de nos jours. Il s'agit d'une légende. La légende des sacrifiés. »**

**« Et que dit cette légende »**

**« Elle raconte l'histoire de trois personnes, vivants dans trois univers distincts. Bien que chacun d'entre eux soit l'alter ego de l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune connaissance les uns des autres puisque leurs dimensions étaient parallèles.»**

**«Leur dimension?»**

**«Oui, d'après les théories magiques, il existerait un nombre incalculable de dimension. Chacune correspondant à une décision majeure prise dans le monde auquel auquel elle correspond. »**

**« Vous voulez dire que si je décide de me rendre au magasin de mon frère et que mon alter ego ne le fait pas cela crée une autre dimension ? »**

**« Non. Ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut pour créer une nouvelle dimension que le fait influence toute l'histoire des sorciers. »**

**« Donc vous voulez dire qu'il existe peut-être une dimension ou Voldemort est un mage blanc ? »**

**« Si son esprit aurait pu prendre cette décision, oui, il est fort probable qu'il existe une dimension ou Voldemort est un mage blanc. Tout comme il peut exister des dimensions ou je serais moi-même un mage noir. De même que certaine dimension sont en avance temporellement sur d'autre à cause du décalage espace-temps. »**

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

**« Tout simplement que chaque dimension ne s'est pas créé en même temps que les autres. Certaine ont pris du retard si vous voulez. Le décalage entre la dimension d'origine et la dimension parallèle est souvent de quelque secondes, le temps nécessaire à la prise de décision, à sa création dirons qui crée une différence de quelque seconde entre les deux dimensions. Cumulé sur le nombre d'années d'existence de la Terre et sur des millions de décisions importantes, cela peut nous amener à avoir un décalage de plusieurs années au final par rapport à la dimension d'origine. D'ailleurs quand nous regardons les étoiles, nous ne les voyons pas telle qu'elles existent actuellement mais telle qu'elles étaient dans le passé. Les moldus pensent que ce fait est dû au temps que prend la lumière pour traverser l'espace et arriver jusqu'à nous. La théorie des dimensions présente ce fait comment étant la preuve du décalage temporel et donc la preuve de l'existence des dimensions »**

**« Et pourquoi n'entendons-nous jamais parler de cette théorie ? »**

**« Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'une théorie comme vous l'avez dit Bill. Peu de sorcier lui accord du crédit et ceux qui y croient sont souvent perçue comme des personnes crédules. Un peu comme les moldus se moquent des personnes qui croient en la magie.»**

**« Donc vous pensez que ces trois personnes viennent d'une autre dimension ? »** reprit Bill en désignant les visiteurs.

**« En effet. »**

**« Et comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? »**

**« Par le Tertius sacrifius. Voyez-vous, selon la légende, les trois alter egos étaient des êtres de bonté pure. Deux hommes et une femme prêts à tout sacrifier pour ceux qui leur sont chers. Par le plus grand des hasards, ils prirent la décision de sacrifier leur vie tous trois, le même jour, à la même heure, à la même seconde, malgrè le décalage temps, et surtout dans le même état d'esprit. C'est à dire pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux même. »**

**« Mais si il existe des milliers de dimensions parallèles, cela doit se produire souvent. »**

**« Non car d'après la légende, il faut que la personne meurt exactement de la même manière, tuer par la même personne et que ses dernières pensées aillent vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. De plus, une identité ne peut exister qu'une seule fois dans une dimension. Ainsi il faut absolument que parmi les trois alter ego, l'un d'entre eux soit d'un sexe différent que les deux autres »**

**« Je ne comprends pas bien Albus »**

**« Je vais tenter d'être plus claire. Il faut que la personne qui se sacrifie le fasse en pleine connaissance de cause. Cette personne doit savoir qu'elle va mourir par son acte et surtout cela ne doit pas être un acte spontané. La décision de ce sacrifice doit être prise plusieurs heures avant voir plusieurs jours. Et comme je le disais, il faut de plus que dans une des dimensions, l'alter ego ne soit pas du même sexe que les deux autres »**

**« Mais personne ne peut dire plusieurs jours à l'avance "je vais mettre fin à ma vie dans tel cas". A la place on prévoit un plan de secours. Je ne sais pas moi, un Portoloin, un sort, on se cache. »**

**« C'est bien là Bill que réside toute l'importance du Tertius Sacrifius. Il ne suffit pas de sacrifier sa vie pour une personne. Il faut le faire sans aucune arrière-pensée, sans espoirs de survie, sans aucun remords par rapport à sa décision et de manière inconditionnelle. »**

**« Je maintiens que personne ne ferais ce genre de chose. »**

**« Apparemment nous avons devant nous deux personnes qui l'ont fait »** dit Albus on se tournant vers Harry et Hortense. Ceux-ci ne répondirent pas, gênés de l'attention de tous vers eux.

**« Et quelles sont les conséquences de cette décision et de ce voyage?»** continua d'interroger Bill, passionné par cette histoire et ne prêtant pas intérêt à l'arrêt du directeur.

**« Elles sont à la fois simples et horribles. Les deux alter egos de même sexe se livrent une bataille de volonté et de force. En claire, celui qui a le plus le sens du sacrifice, celui pour qui le sacrifice à le plus d'importance, prend le dessus sur l'autre. Il écrase alors son alter ego et prend sa place dans son monde. Le troisième suit simplement le gagnant. »**

**« Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que Harry n'avait pas le sens du sacrifice ? Qu'il ne voulait pas réellement se sacrifier pour James. »** Répliqua Sirius outré par les derniers propos.

**«Non espèce de cabot idiot. Ce que le professeur Dumbledore voulait dire c'est que le sacrifice de Monsieur Potter ici présent qui voulait sauver des dizaines de personnes et qui s'est présenté pour cela pratiquement désarmé devant le lord était plus fort que celui de ton filleul qui voulait sauver une seule personne. Très beau récit Albus, mais il y a tout de même une faille. Que fais-je là si on suit votre théorie. Je n'ai certes pas un tel sens du sacrifice. »** Severus s'était fait un plaisir de remettre Black à sa place. Il n'y avait rien à faire que ce soit dans son monde ou dans un autre le chien l'énervait toujours autant. Sirius allait répliquer mais Dumbledore avait déjà repris la parole. Il sentait une migraine arrivée à grand pas si ces deux-là continuaient à se lancer des piques à la tête. Severus Snape de ce monde avait appris à ne plus réplique face à Sirius, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas de celui qui se trouvait assis à cette table.

**« Ne vous dévalorisez pas devant moi Severus. Je ne connais peut-être pas votre histoire, mais connaissant votre alter ego de ce monde, je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous auriez été capable d'agir de la même manière pour certaine personne. »**

**« Très Gryffondor comme attitude Servilius »** le nargua Sirius. Severus sortit à nouveau sa baguette, prêt à lancer la pire malédiction sur Black.

**« Messieurs je vous prie de vous tenir »** les deux adultes se renfrognèrent chacun sur leur chaise.

**« Pour vous répondre Severus, je pense que l'âme de Miss Potter et la vôtre ont du se lier d'une manière ou d'une autre durant votre vie. Avez-vous procéder à un rituel de la sorte ?** »

A cette question les yeux d'Albus retrouvèrent totalement leur pétillant habituel. Il adorait les belles histoires romanesques et avait toujours espéré dans ce monde que Severus trouve la personne qui lui convient. Il nota tout de même dans un coin de sa tête d'anticiper la réaction de Sirius en cas de réponse affirmative.

**« Oui. Nous sommes liés par le « obligare animus*». Et n'allez pas déjà imaginer quelque belle histoire romanesque vieux fou, je vous vois venir. Nous avons procédé à ce rituel afin de pouvoir communiquer de manière télépathique en toutes circonstances. C'était une nécessité. »**

Oh Severus avait parfaitement repéré ce pétillant annonciateur de catastrophe dans les yeux du directeur. Il le voyait déjà imaginer mille et une histoires à ce propos. Il était vrai de dire, si Severus était honnête, que la présence de ce sort avait pour Hortense et lui la même valeur qu'une union. Mais jamais l'un des deux ne l'aurait avoué, même sous la torture et certainement pas devant un Black enragé.

**« Loin de moi l'idée d'une telle histoire, l'un des avantages de cet enchainement est de permettre la télépathie entre les personnes. Mais cela me parait un peu extrême tout de même comme solution. Enfin, bref, pour en revenir à votre question, je pense donc que comme vos âmes sont liées, que l'identité de Severus Snape était disponible dans ce monde, et ajoutons à cela le fait que vous étiez le bénéficiaire du sacrifice, les conditions pour que vous effectuiez le voyage avec Miss Potter étaient idéales si je puis dire. »**

**«Vous devriez vous sevrer des bonbons au citron Albus. Cela nuit à vos capacités. Ce que vous dites est tout simplement inimaginable. »**

**« Je suis déjà au sevrage de bonbon Severus. Mon taux de sucre est trop important selon Pomfresh, mais je vous remercie de vous en soucier. Pour enchaîner sur ce que vous disiez, la magie elle-même n'est-elle pas inimaginable ? »**

Harry était resté silencieux pendant ces explications. C'était intéressant sans aucun doute pour toute personne intéressée par le sujet mais lui ce qui l'importait réellement c'était de connaître la fin de l'histoire et savoir quand et comment il pourrait retourner dans sa dimension. Il décida donc de prendre la parole afin d'accélérer un peu ces explications qui traînaient en longueur selon lui.

**« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre professeurs, mais l'histoire se termine comment ? »**

**« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Je pense avoir tout expliqué. »** Répondit Albus

**« Oui vous avez bien dit comment on arrive. Mais moi ce que je veux savoir c'est comment je repars chez moi. »**

**« Par Merlin, ce gamin a pris l'intelligence de son père !»** s'écria Severus qui récolta un regard plein de fouge de la part de Harry. Il avait beau admirer Snape pour les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour lui, il ne devait rien à celui qui était assis à côté de lui et s'il voulait réellement le chercher, il allait le trouver.

**« Je t'interdis de dire du mal de James »** beugla Sirius sortant pour la centième fois de la soirée sa baguette en direction de Severus ce qui lui valut un soupir de Remus.

**« Severus, votre but est de faire en sorte de battre votre record du plus d'ennemis possible dans l'heure ? »** lui demanda Albus souriant franchement avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer récoltant au passage à son tour un regard noir et un énième grognement.

**«Ces deux-là feraient bien un jour de régler leur problème. C'est tout de même dingue de ne pas savoir se supporter malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas du même monde. »** Murmura une personne non identifiée qui préférait garder l'anonymat et ainsi la vie. Deux mille trois cents septième regards noirs des deux protagonistes.

**« Je suis désolé de cette interruption Harry »** reprit Albus

**« Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude »** dit Harry en regardant clairement Severus. Allons bon, bientôt le gamin allait dire qu'il l'avait martyrisé toute sa scolarité si ses insinuations continuaient pensa Severus.

**« Je vais être franc et direct avec toi Harry. Tu ne pourras jamais retourner dans ta dimension. »**

**« QUOI ?** »

**« Réfléchis Harry. La seule manière de procéder serait qu'à nouveau deux de tes alter egos se sacrifient en même temps que toi. Ce qui me semble déjà peu plausible. Et si c'était le cas, tu aurais encore une chance sur trois de mourir dans le procéder. Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais désormais, ce monde est ton monde. »**

Harry se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

**« Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas envisageable. Je dois trouver un moyen, il doit exister un moyen. Je vous en prie professeur. »**

**« Je suis désolé Harry, il n'y en a pas. Cela ne dépend pas de moi »**

**« Mais vous ne comprenez pas. »**

**« Je peux comprendre ta peine de ne plus revoir ta famille et tes amis mais »**

**« Non. Si je n'y retourne pas Voldemort a gagné. Et tous ceux qui sont morts pour l'arrêter seront morts pour rien. Et puis il y a Teddy, je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Ses parents sont morts. »**

**« Tu es bien présomptueux mon garçon pour penser que la victoire contre le Lord dépend de toi »** répliqua Alastor Maugrey

**« Bien sûr qu'elle dépend de moi. C'est écrit »**

**« Que racontes-tu là comme idiotie »**

**« La prophétie »** répondit Hortense à la place d'Harry. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser le gamin supporter le poids de toutes les révélations.

**« La prophétie, mais quelle prophétie ? »** demanda à son tour Minerva

**« Il n'y a pas de prophétie dans votre monde professeur ? »** demanda Hortense à Dumbledore. Connaissant le directeur, il était bien capable de n'avoir parlé à personne de cette prophétie, tout comme il l'avait gardée sous silence dans son monde durant de nombreuses années.

Albus se sentait beaucoup moins gai maintenant. Oh si il connaissait la prophétie. Elle était la cause de la mort de Lily Evans.

**« Il existe bien une prophétie dans ce monde. Mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de la même »**

**_« « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_** récita Hortense. Ces mots étaient ancrés dans sa tête depuis des années. Ils avaient guidés toute sa vie. Jamais elle ne pourrait se tromper en les énonçant. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ces mots, son sentiment de rage vis-à-vis du destin refaisait surface. Elle avait dû tant souffrir à cause de ses mots, mettre de côté beaucoup de ses principes, renier ses valeurs. Oh non, jamais elle ne se tromperait sur ces mots.

**« C'est exactement la même que dans mon monde »** dit Harry d'une voix où la même rage était contenue. Hortense se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette réunion elle eut envie de faire voir ses émotions au jeune homme. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle le comprenait, car il était claire qu'Harry avait lui aussi subit un destin écrit d'avance, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Albus Dumbledore regarda les deux visiteurs et ressentit une vague d'empathie pour eux. Il semblait que leur destin n'avait pas été joyeux. Il pouvait facilement imaginer les difficultés d'une vie où ces jeunes gens avaient sans aucun doute été l'ennemi numéro 1 de Voldemort. Ainsi il ne s'était pas trompé. Celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort était le fils de James. Il avait remis la prophétie en doute lorsque James et Harry était sortie vivant de l'attaque de Voldemort le soir d'Halloween 1981. Et cela posait bien des questions désormais puisque Harry était mort, tué de la main de Voldemort.

**« Oui, il y a bien cette prophétie qui a été dite. Mais je n'ai jamais pu identifier la personne qui était concernée. »**

**« Vous voulez dire que Harry Potter n'a pas été marqué dans ce monde ? »** lui demanda Harry.

**« Que voulez-vous dire par marquer ? »**

Harry souleva alors une mèche de cheveux qui cachait sa si célèbre cicatrice.

**« Comment as-tu eu cette marque Harry ? »**

Mais ce fut Hortense qui répondit

**« Le 31 octobre 1981, après qu'un de ses mangemorts ait entendu la partiellement la prophétie et lui ai répétée, le seigneur des ténèbres s'est attaqué aux Potter. Il avait réussis à briser le fidelitas grâce à »**

**« Ce sale traître de Pettigrow »** termina Sirius. Severus s'était tendu au début du récit d'Hortense, mais fut rassuré quand elle ne cita pas son nom. Certains devaient sans doute être au courant de l'identité de la personne qui avait révélé la prophétie, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir faire face à ces personnes qui lui reprocheraient la mort des Potter, car il était totalement d'accord avec eux.

**« En effet. Ainsi cela s'est passé de la même manière ici. En tout cas pour le début »**

**« Oui »** répondit Sirius.

**«Je vais continuer ma version, tu me reprendras si il y a des différences dans ton monde Hortense »** décida Harry.

**« Comme il te plaira »**

**« Voldemort est donc arrivé à Godric Hollow. Mes parents venaient de me mettre au lit et se trouvaient en bas lorsqu'il a pénétré dans la maison. Papa a crié à maman de m'emmener à l'étage. Elle s'est enfuie avec moi et Voldemort a tué mon père. Il est après monté à l'étage. Il a demandé à ma mère de se pousser à plusieurs reprises mais elle a refusé. Il a finalement lancé l'avada mais ma mère c'est interposée. Une fois qu'elle fut à Terre, il s'est approché de mon lit et il m'a jeta le sort mortel. Mais le sort à ricocher grâce au sacrifice de ma mère. Il s'est retourné contre lui et Voldemort a disparu pendant près de 14 ans, me laissant comme souvenir de son passage cette cicatrice. »** Harry préféra couper l'histoire ici. Il ne souhaitait pas leur dire qu'il était un Horcruxe et un fourchelang.

**« Cela s'est passé exactement de la même manière pour moi »** ajouta Hortense en montrant à son tour l'éclaire qui se trouvait sur son front.

**« Désolée si ma question est peu délicate, mais comme savez-vous aussi précisément comment les événements se sont passés ? »** demanda Minerva

**« Les détraqueurs »** dirent en cœur Hortense et Harry. Personne n'eut besoin d'explication pour comprendre le sens de ce mot.

Sirius s'était redressé dans sa chaise au fur et à mesure du récit. L'émotion dans la voix d'Harry ne pouvait pas être fausse. Le gamin racontait réellement ce qu'il avait vécu et ses doutes concernant l'identité des deux visiteurs diminuèrent fortement. Mais il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à la femme. Elle semblait beaucoup plus froide et racontait les évènements de manière si détachée qu'on pouvait se demander si cela la touchait ou pas. En réalité, Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui une pure descendante d'une famille de sang-pur. Les doutes disparurent aussi de l'esprit des autres membres de l'ordre présents concernant Harry. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il la posa

**« Tu veux donc dire que James et Lily sont tous les deux morts ce soir d'Halloween ? »**

Il ne s'adressait pas à un des invités en particulier. Leur histoire semblait être la même. Aussi répondirent-ils tous les deux.

**« Oui »**

**« Et qui s'est occupé de toi pendant ton enfance alors ? »** enchaina Sirius, certain que c'était de lui dont il s'agissait et étant curieux d'en savoir plus sur Harry. Un silence suivit cette question.

**«Bien. Je pense que nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation demain Sirius. Nos invités doivent être fatigués et je me fais du souci pour James qui est partit depuis de longues minutes maintenant. »**

Albus avait compris à la manière dont Harry avait commencé à tordre ses mains que le sujet risquait d'être plus délicat qu'il n'y paraissait et il estimait que les révélations avaient été suffisantes pour une journée.

**« Comme vous voulez. Je vais tenter de trouver James. J'espère qu'il n'a pas quitté le château. Cela va nous prendre des heures pour découvrir où il est. »**

En effet, James connaissait tous les passages secrets et toutes les pièces du château. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Alors que les autres membres de l'ordre se levaient et quittaient la pièce, laissant les visiteurs seuls, Harry s'avança vers Sirius et Remus, tirant un parchemin de sa bourse. Il leur tendit un peu sèchement, n'osant pas les regarder dans les yeux.

**« Tenez. Cela pourra vous aider. Enfin si elle fonctionne dans ce monde. »**

Les yeux de Remus et Sirius s'allumèrent comme ceux d'un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël.

**« Waouh, regarde ça Lunard. C'est ce que je pense ? »**

**« Je crois bien oui »**

**« Je ne sais pas si elle montra les habitants du château dans ce monde. »**

**« Pour le savoir il suffit d'essayer. Je te laisse l'honneur Remus »**

**« Je jures solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »** dit ce dernier en pointant sa baguette sur la carte d'Harry.

Le château se dessina petit à petit. Les points représentant les personnes apparurent. Dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, ils purent lire les noms de Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, mais aussi ceux de Harry James Potter, Hortense Liliane Potter et Severus Snape., dernière preuve si il en fallait encore que les visiteurs n'avaient pas mentit sur leur identité. Harry avait bien pensé à montrer à la carte comme preuve de la véracité de ses propos, mais en début de réunion, il était certain que non seulement il n'aurait pas récupéré la carte, mais qu'en plus il l'aurait soupçonné de l'avoir trafiquée aussi avait-il attendu le dernier moment pour la montrer.

Sirius repéra vite le nom de James sur la carte, faisant les cents pas dans la tour d'astronomie. Une idée germa au même instant dans la tête de Remus.

**« Dis-moi Harry, aurais-tu ce qui va avec la carte ? On pourrait la montrer à James pour prouver vos dires »**

Harry hésitait à leur confier son deuxième bien le plus précieux. Il n'avait que peu de souvenir de ses parents. La carte et la cape, puisque c'était clairement ce que Remus demandait, n'était des objets dont il se séparait facilement. Mais son dilemme fut résolu par l'intervention d'Hortense.

**« Tenez »** dit-elle en lançant à Remus la cape d'invisibilité des Potter. **« Mais je vous préviens elle s'appelle retour. »** et sans plus attendre, elle rejoignit Severus qui s'était tenu en retrait de ces retrouvailles trop Gryffondor pour lui.

**« Cette fille est vraiment bizarre Lunard. Il faudra la surveiller »** murmura Sirius.

**« Ne jugez pas les gens sans savoir. Vous l'avez bien trop souvent fait »** répondit Harry, qui s'éloigna pour rejoindre Dumbledore sans attendre de réponse.

**« Je rêve ou je viens de me faire encore une fois sermonner par à gamin de 17ans Remus ? »** demande Sirius penaud.

Remus sourit à la réplique de Sirius.

**« Il faut croire mon cher Patmol que contrairement à ce qu'a dit Severus plus tôt, ce jeune homme ai hérité du caractère de Lily. »**

**« Sans doute. Je suis en tout cas curieux d'en savoir plus sur eux. Surtout Harry. Il semble si différent de celui que nous connaissons. »**

**« Oui Sirius c'est certain. Harry ne lui ressemblait pas. »**

**« Et la fille me semble louche. Tu as vu comme elle semble proche de Severus. Je ne peux pas concevoir que la fille d'un James Potter puisse être proche de Servilius.»**

**«Je te comprends, mais comme Harry vient de le dire, ne jugeons pas sans savoir. Allons-y»**

**«Tu sais Lunard, je ne parviens pas à réaliser qu'Harry nous a quitté en ayant son double devant moi ainsi. »**

**« Je m'en doute. J'ai ce même sentiment. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que James est partie de la réunion. »**

**« Peut-être bien. En avant, allons le retrouver. Il est resté seul bien assez longtemps dans de telles circonstances. »**

**« Oui allons retrouver notre ami »**

Et pendant que les deux maraudeurs s'éloignaient, Harry, Hortense et Severus discutaient avec Albus.

**« Hortense était-il réellement nécessaire de mettre cette arme dans les mains de Black ? »** demanda Severus.

**« Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Remus est avec lui. Et puis s'il ne me la rend pas dès demain matin, il risque de le regretter. »**

**« J'ai hâte de voir ça »**

**« Je n'en doute pas. »**

**« Albus »** reprit Severus **« maintenant que notre identité est prouvée, il nous reste beaucoup de problème à régler. En premier lieu, où allons-nous loger ? »**

**« J'y pensais justement Severus. L'allée du tisseur est exclue puisque Severus a été découvert. D'ailleurs, il faudra sans doute que vous preniez Draco Malfoy avec vous. Sa couverture étant tombée, il n'a nul part où aller lui aussi. »**

**« Aucuns soucis à ce niveau. »**

**« Je n'en doutais pas mon ami. Pour ce soir, je vous propose de loger dans les appartements de Severus dans l'école. Mais ce n'est pas une solution envisageable à long terme. Où logiez-vous dans votre monde ? »**

**« Impasse du tisseur. »**

**«Et monsieur et miss Potter ? »**

**«Moi je comptais m'installer à Square Grimmauld quand la guerre serait finie »** répondit Harry.

**« Et moi j'y loge depuis des années »** enchaîna Hortense.

**« Ma foi, je pense que nous pouvons envisager de demander à Mr Black de vous loger »**. Albus se demandait tout de même pourquoi les deux Potter logeaient dans la demeure ancestrale des Black. Mais il commençait à avoir une idée du pourquoi et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

**« Je ne veux rien devoir au cabot qu'il soit de mon monde ou pas »** répliqua Severus

**« Oh et bien, je pense que vous ne lui devrez rien Severus. Sirius est le dernier des Black, il est donc logique qu'il héberge Draco qui est son cousin. Quant à toi Harry, je suppose qu'il sera ravi de recevoir son filleul venu d'un autre monde. Si il est bien ton parrain dans ton monde. »**

**« Oui »** acquiesça Harry, pas certain de vouloir allez vivre avec des personnes qu'il avait connu dans son monde.

**« Et il en fera autant pour vous Hortense. Je suppose qu'il est aussi ton parrain dans ton monde. »**

**« Oui il l'est »**

**« Nous parlerons donc de cela avec lui demain matin. C'est réglé. Bien je vous laisse vous diriger vers vos quartiers Severus. Je suppose que vous savez comment activer les chambres supplémentaires pour vos invités »**

**« Normalement oui. Je suppose que le mécanisme est le même que dans mon monde. »**

**« Bien. Je vais voir comment se porte Draco et je vous l'envoie dès qu'il le pourra. Reposez-vous jeune gens. La journée de demain risque d'être longue. »**

Et ainsi se séparèrent les dernières personnes présentes dans la salle.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry, Hortense et Severus se retrouvent ensemble dans les appartements du maitre des potions. Et le lendemain les révélations sur la vie de nos visiteurs continuent. Comment James va réagir face à Harry et Hortense?

A très bientôt

Johanna

MAJ : 12/07/2013


	7. Chapter 6 : Entracte Ne pleure pas

**Petite note:**

Ce chapitre est sans doute le moins intéressant puisqu'il s'agit d'un chapitre charnière pour apaiser les esprits. J'avais à la basse pensé vous décrire la réunion du lendemain matin, mais j'ai préféré couper le chapitre en deux car il était vraiment trop long. Et puis les deux vitesses d'actions étaient différentes.

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des review et particulièrement Lilly-Snape 19 et Beedeul pour leur encouragements et Matsuyama pour ses remarques très constructives.

Je tiens ce rythme de parution pendant les vacances scolaires. Ensuite, ce sera en fonction de mes obligations professionnelles, mais avec toujours un minimum d'un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne journée à tous

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Ne pleure pas**

**« _Parle-moi doucement_**  
**_Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux_**  
**_Ne te tourmente pas_**  
**_Et s'il te plait ne pleure pas_**  
**_Je sais ce que tu ressens au fond de toi_**  
**_J'y ai été avant_**  
**_Quelque chose est en train de changer en toi_**  
**_Et ne sais-tu pas » _**

**Don't Cry Guns'N'Roses**

* * *

Sirius et Remus se dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie, conservant la carte dans leur main. Non pas qu'ils aient besoin de se guider dans ce labyrinthe qu'ils connaissent par cœur, mais ils voulaient s'assurer que James ne changeait pas de place. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leur pensées, chacun rejouant à la réunion qui venait de se dérouler.

Remus prenait les choses avec calme et tentait d'analyser la situation sous tous les angles. En une soirée ils avaient perdus Harry et Severus. Même si les rapports avec le maître des potions n'étaient pas excellents, la perte de Severus provoquait elle aussi un pincement au cœur de Remus. Pas au point de celle d'Harry, mais le loup-garou s'entendait relativement bien avec Snape. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le double de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu devant lui, il ressentait à nouveau toute sa peine revenir plus puissamment encore. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le pleurer réellement. Tout était allé si vite. L'attaque, l'hôpital, l'annonce de la mort d'Harry et ces révélations. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se recueillir sur la perte de ce neveu si chéri. Et le temps des apitoiements n'était pas encore venu car il devait désormais affronter James. Au plus il y réfléchissait, au plus il se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser tomber l'histoire des visiteurs pour ce soir. James venait de perdre son fils, et tout ce dont il avait besoin ce soir c'était du soutien de ses amis.

A ses côtés, Sirius avait suivi à peu près le même cheminement de pensées. Lui non plus ne pensait pas que parler à James des visiteurs ce soir serait une bonne idée. Cette fin de soirée serait consacré à James, à Harry et à rien d'autre.

**« Remus, je pense que nous ne devrions pas parler de la réunion avec James »**

**« Depuis quand Sirius est-il devenu censé ? »** l'interrogea Remus qui était impressionné par les réactions de Sirius ce soir, mise à part en présence de Snape.

**« Depuis que mon meilleur ami a perdu son fils. Quand je sens déjà la douleur que je ressens à cette perte, je ne peux même pas imaginer celle de James. **

**« Je te comprends. Je pensais à la même chose pour tout t'avouer. »**

Et les deux hommes rangèrent dans leur poche la carte et la cape avant de pousser la porte de la tour.

James Potter se tenait accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre. Il regardait les étoiles et semblait perdu dans ses songes. Il n'avait pas entendu ses amis entrer. Sa silhouette était dessinée par les rayons de la lune. Grand, mince, on pouvait si facilement le reconnaître à cause de cette touffe de cheveux noirs indisciplinés qui trônait au sommet de son crâne. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et on avait l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Sa main était serrée sur un objet que Remus et Sirius identifièrent assez vite. Un vif d'or. Pas n'importe lequel non, celui qu'Harry lui avait offert après avoir remporté son premier match de quidditch. Il avait couru vers son père, le visage rayonnant de fierté et lui avait tendu le vif en lui expliquant que désormais il pourrait à nouveau s'adonner à son passe-temps favoris pour impressionner les femmes, mais cette fois avec du matériel de qualité.

Le cœur de Sirius se serra à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Depuis la mort de Lily lors de la première attaque de Voldemort à Godric Hollow, Harry avait été la seule personne qui parvenait à arracher un vrai sourire à James. Même Sirius et Remus n'y parvenaient que très rarement. Harry était le rayon de soleil de la vie de James, tout comme Lily l'avait été avant lui, et on venait de lui arracher si violemment. Il ne savait pas comment son ami allait pouvoir surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Remus aussi avait vu le vif dans la main de James, mais lui se rappela des duels de quidditch entre le père et le fils. Certes James était poursuiveur et Harry attrapeur, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'y adonner fréquemment au plus grand plaisirs des spectateurs qui avaient toujours droit à de magnifiques figures, le père et le fils voulant tout autant impressionner l'un que l'autre.

La main de James se resserra encore un peu plus sur le vif et il tendit son visage vers le ciel en papillonnant des paupières comme pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

**« James »** tenta Sirius

James se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un pauvre sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il était content de voir ses amis. Ainsi la réunion été déjà finie ? Il était resté plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait ici. Il quitta sa place devant la fenêtre et il rejoint ses deux amis. Il avait la gorge nouée et ne savait quoi leur dire.

**« Viens, allons autre part. »**

**« Harry m'a un jour dit que c'était l'endroit qu'il préférait de Poudlard car quand on regardait le ciel, on ne pouvait pas savoir les horreurs qui se déroulaient en dehors des murs de l'école. Quel que soit comment on se sentait, quel que soit les vies qui étaient prises, le ciel ne changeait pas. »**

Remus comprit que son ami restait ici car il avait l'impression d'être proche d'Harry. Il métamorphosa alors trois chaises en fauteuils plus confortables et s'assit dans le premier. Sirius et James suivirent le mouvement sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire. Remus et Sirius attendaient une réaction de la part de James qui ne venait pas. Remus prit la parole.

**« James parle nous. Dis-nous comment tu te sens. »**

**« Je ne sais pas comment je me sens Lunard. Je me sens comme dans un cauchemar bien trop réel à mon goût. Je me sens comme un idiot qui n'a pas su protéger sa famille. Par Merlin pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Harry s'interpose entre ce sortilège et moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? D'abord Lily il y a vingt ans et puis lui. C'était à mon tour de mourir. Il n'aurait jamais dû se sacrifier pour moi. Je suis responsable de la mort de mon fils. Comment veux-tu que je me sentes Remus ? »**

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, les idées de James devenaient de plus en plus claires pour lui. Il avait été responsable de la mort de sa femme vingt ans avant, et aujourd'hui son fils était mort à cause de son incapacité à les défendre. Il s'était levé vers la fin de son discours et arpentait à nouveau la tour. Remus et Sirius n'aimaient pas du tout la tournure des idées de James. Il se sentait clairement coupable de la mort d'Harry et ce qui aurait dû être de la tristesse se transformait sous leurs yeux en colère. Et cela leur faisait peur. Ils avaient peur que James ne commette une folie. Et les paroles qui suivirent ne les rassurent pas.

**« Je vais les venger. Oh je sais que Voldemort pense m'avoir abattu. Il pense que je ne me relèverais pas et il a raison. Mais avant de me donner le droit de m'écrouler, je vais lui faire manger la terre. Il va payer pour le mal qu'il m'a fait et pour les vies qu'il a prises. Je le jure. »**

Sirius s'approcha doucement de son ami, déposant son bras sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

**«Je te comprends et je t'aiderais. Mais James ne commet pas de folie. Harry n'aurait pas voulu que tu mettes ta vie en danger délibérément. La soirée a été éprouvante. Rentrons-nous reposer un peu. Demain une longue journée va nous attendre. Il y aura sans doute une réunion de l'ordre tôt demain matin. »**

James haussa les épaules. Si Harry ne voulait pas qu'il mette sa vie en danger, il aurait mieux fallut qu'il n'aille pas se faire tuer. Les dernières paroles firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de James et il repensa à la réunion à laquelle il venait d'assister. En tout cas partiellement.

**« A propos de réunion, Albus a foutu les visiteurs dehors j'espère. On n'a pas besoin de prendre plus de risques que ceux que l'on court déjà. »**

**« C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. »** répondit Remus. Sirius c'était tactiquement retiré de cette partie de la conversation. Le calme de Remus serait sans aucun doute plus efficace que sa franchise si cette partie de la soirée devait être abordée.

**« En quoi est-ce compliqué de virer à coup de sortilèges ces trois parasites ? »** demanda James sa voix contenant beaucoup de colère.

**«Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler »**

**« Au contraire, je trouve le moment idéal. Harry vient de mourir et deux gosses débarqués de on ne sait où arrivent et prétendent être mes enfants. Oh si Remus, le moment est parfaitement choisi, je te l'assure. »**

**« Bon et bien si tu veux réellement savoir ils sont actuellement avec Albus ou quelque part dans Poudlard pour y passer la nuit. »**

**« MAIS VOUS AVEZ PERDU L'ESPRIT ? »**

**«Non James, écoute. Il semblerait qu'ils sont bien ce qu'ils prétendent être. »**

**« Et toi Sirius tu penses comme Remus ? Je pensais que tu serais le mieux placer pour ne pas te faire avoir par une personne qui prétend être ton filleul. »** Demanda James, ses yeux regardant dangereusement ses deux amis.

**«Le garçon ne prétend pas être Harry, James. En tout cas, pas notre Harry. Il semble bien qu'il s'agisse d'Harry Potter, mais il vient d'un autre monde. »**

**« J'en ai assez entendu »** dit James en se dégageant de ses deux amis et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les deux maraudeurs n'eurent pas le temps de rattraper James. Celui-ci descendit les escaliers à vive allure en leur criant de ne pas le suivre.

Remus et Sirius sortirent en toute hâte la carte et suivirent des yeux le trajet de James. Il se rendait vers la forêt interdite. De là-haut, ils virent un homme se transformer en cerf majestueux et s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de la nuit.

**« Laissons-le se reprendre. Il ne va rien faire de stupide ce soir. Nous en reparlerons demain. Allons dans mes quartiers. Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux n'a envie de passer le reste de cette soirée seul. » **Déclara Remus. Sirius acquiesça et avec un dernier regard vers l'endroit où avait disparu leur ami il se rendit dans les quartiers du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal où tous deux passèrent une nuit agitée.

* * *

Quelque étage plus bas, à l'infirmerie Albus Dumbledore avait rejoint Draco Malfoy au chevet de Severus Snape. Lorsqu'il entendit le directeur arriver, Draco ne se retourna pas mais commença à parler.

**« Il a l'air si paisible. On penserait qu'il dort. »**

**« Severus n'a jamais eu la vie facile Draco. Je pense que même lorsqu'il dormait ses traits n'étaient pas aussi détendus. »**

**«Il a vraiment tenté de protéger les Potter et d'empêcher Tonks de divulguer le secret. »**

**« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant mon garçon. »**

**« Ce n'est pas juste. Il n'aurait pas dû finir comme ça. »**

**« C'est cette guerre qui est injuste Draco. Et malheureusement beaucoup finissent comme ton parrain. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance depuis 20 ans de ne pas perdre plus de personne qui nous sont proches. Mais je dois dire que cette nuit a été terriblement meurtrière. »**

**« Harry Potter est mort lui aussi si j'ai bien compris. »**

**« En effet. »**

**« Cela va sembler horrible à dire, mais dans un sens je suis heureux que Severus ne soit pas là pour l'apprendre. »**

**« Oui. Il aurait été détruit de savoir que la dernière parcelle de Lily s'est éteinte ce soir. »**

**« Je suis certain qu'il prendra soin de Potter là-haut. »**

**« Oh je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »**

**« Professeur. Vous pensez réellement que ces personnes sont les alter egos de ceux que nous avons connus ? »**

**« J'en suis certain Draco. Mais méfies-toi mon garçon, ne reporte pas l'affection que tu avais pour Severus trop rapidement sur son double. Ils n'ont pas eu la même vie et on ne peut jamais savoir comment les décisions que nous prenons nous affectent. Il s'appelle certes Severus, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même personne que celle qui se tient devant toi. »**

**« Devons-nous nous méfier d'eux professeur ? »**

**« Ma raison me dit que oui. Après tout nous savons peu de choses à leur propos et peut-être que dans leur monde ils étaient tous trois dans le camp de Voldemort. »**

**« Je n'imagine pas un Potter au service du Lord »**

**« Moi non plus mon garçon »** lui répondit Albus en souriant.

**« Mais je suis sérieux Draco. On ne sait rien d'eux. Il faut se montrer prudent. Même si mon instinct me dit de leur faire confiance. »**

Draco réfléchit quelque instant aux paroles de Dumbledore. Que serait devenu Severus si ses décisions avaient été différentes ? S'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Lily Evans, s'il n'avait pas rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, si Lily n'était pas morte. Dans beaucoup de cas, Draco en était certain, il aurait continué à servir Voldemort, tout comme Draco l'aurait fait si le Lord n'avait pas tué sa mère devant lui. Dumbledore avait raison. Il y avait autant de chance que ces personnes soient de leurs côtés comme qu'elles soient du côté du Lord.

**« Je comprends » **dit-il.

**« J'en suis heureux Draco. A ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je sais que ta couverture comme espion du Lord est tombée. Non ne dit rien, je sais que tu en es désolé et je ne te reproche absolument rien. J'en aurais fait tout autant à ta place. De ce fait, tu vas avoir du temps libre. Et j'aimerais te demander de te rapprocher de nos trois invités. Essaie de déterminer à qui va leur loyauté. »**

**« En résumé, vous me demandez de les espionner et de vous rapporter leur faits et gestes ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Mais si vous doutez d'eux pourquoi les autoriser à résider à Poudlard. »**

**« Car si ils sont des alliés, ils seront en sécurité, et si ils sont des ennemis, on pourra garder un œil sur eux. Analyse particulièrement Hortense Potter. Je ne peux me baser sur rien concernant cette jeune femme et elle m'intrigue énormément»**

**« Elle semble fort secrète. »**

**« Oui. Tout secret n'est pas mauvais. Mais je préférerais tout de même éviter les mauvaises surprises. »**

**« Vous pouvez compter sur moi professeur. Mais comment vais-je faire pour les approcher ? »**

**« Oh j'ai déjà résolu ce léger détails »** dit le directeur les yeux pétillants. **« Nos trois visiteurs vous attendent dans les quartiers du maître des potions. Vous passerez le reste de la nuit avec eux puisque vous ne pouvez pas retourner au manoir Malfoy dans les conditions actuelles. »**

Draco regarda le directeur mi fâché mi amusé. Il avait toujours eu horreur de cette habitude qu'avait Dumbledore de toujours tout prévoir avant vous. Il était certain que cela facilitait sa mission mais c'était tout de même perturbant d'avoir l'impression que toutes vos décisions étaient connues d'avance. Comme si on n'avait pas de libre arbitre. Draco ne dit cependant rien à ce sujet au directeur. A la place il prit congé de celui-ci et se dirigea vers les appartements de Severus Snape.

* * *

Le dit Severus était désormais dans les appartements du maître des potions. Il avait activé les passages qui permettraient à quatre chambres d'apparaître. Il ne souhaitait pas dormir dans la chambre de celui qui habitait le lieu autre fois.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis une demi-heure et en avaient profité pour visiter les lieux. Severus avait été étonné par l'agencement des lieux si semblables à ce qu'avait été son espace de vie lorsqu'il était professeur. Et en même temps tout semblait si différent. Les mêmes couleurs vert, noir et argent ornaient les murs mais à la place du vide qui existait dans ses appartements dans son monde, son double n'avait jamais eu le besoin d'ôter les portraits. Severus avait été obligé de le faire une fois qu'il avait pris sous son aile Hortense afin que les tableaux ne répètent pas leurs conversations au directeur. Ce n'était clairement pas le cas ici. Il y avait aussi une photo de Draco Malfoy sur le manteau de la cheminée, chose que Severus ne se serait jamais autorisé à faire, trop dangereux de montrer son attachement à quelqu'un en période de guerre.

Hortense ne s'attarda pas dans le salon. De toute façon, demain ils seraient sans aucun doute ailleurs, il n'était pas nécessaire de ressasser les souvenirs qui auraient sans aucun doute surgis devant les similitudes entre ces lieux et ceux où elle avait passé de si bons moments. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'une des chambres et y entra sans dire un mot.

Une fois à l'intérieur, et après avoir posé une grande quantité de sortilèges de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte ainsi que de sorts de confusions sur les tableaux, elle se permit de briser son masque de parfaite insensible et elle se rua sur le lit, le visage presque en larme.

Dans le salon, son inspection terminée, Severus s'était installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et s'était servi un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Il n'était pas un alcoolique mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui il estimait avoir besoin de se détendre. D'autant qu'il savait qu'il devrait affronter Hortense dans une bonne dizaine de minutes. Pas avant s'il ne souhaitait pas être accueillit par un sort. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'évacuer la tension.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait le jeune Potter qui n'osait pas bouger et qui se tenait maladroitement au milieu de la pièce. Prenant pitié du garçon, Severus s'empara d'une bierreaubeurre dans le bar et lui tendit. Harry fit un bond et regarda de manière suspicieuse le professeur.

**« Par Merlin, monsieur Potter, je ne vais pas vous assassiner. »**

**« Ça reste à prouver » **marmonna Harry. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de pleinement s'imprégner des souvenirs de Snape qu'il avait récolté lors de la bataille qui aurait dû être finale et se retrouver devant celui qui avait tué Dumbledore, même si s'était dans un autre monde le perturbait beaucoup. Il savait maintenant que Snape l'avait fait sur ordre du directeur lui-même, mais cela restait tout de même étrange.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel aux paroles marmonnées par le gamin. Il se demandait ce que son Snape avait bien pour faire pour rendre le garçon aussi méfiant à son égard. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le gamin était le portrait de son père et une petite voix lui murmura que si Hortense avait autant ressemblé à James peut-être que leur relation n'aurait pas été aussi amicale. Le gamin bu une gorgée de son breuvage et sembla se détendre un peu.

Harry était curieux de connaître l'histoire d'Hortense, mais comme celle-ci s'était enfermée dans la chambre, il décida de tenter sa chance avec Snape. Il s'installa dans le canapé à côté de celui de Snape.

**«Vous accepteriez de me parler un peu de votre monde ? »**

**« Non »** répliqua tout de suite Severus. Le gamin se tassa dans sur lui-même. Bon sang Severus était-il obligé d'avoir une voix si cassante quel que soit l'univers ?

**«Ne vous méprenez pas monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas personnel. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'Hortense soit présente lors des explications. Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'on parle d'elle alors qu'elle est absente. »**

**« Oui certainement »** approuva Harry. Il devait avouer que si les rôles étaient inversés, il n'aimerait pas que qui que ce soit raconte sa vie sans qu'il ne soit présent. Il se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et observa les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

Chacun était plongé en lui-même quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Severus alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy. Hautain et raide comme toujours. Draco ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il était si souvent venu ici en compagnie de son Severus. C'était leur refuge, l'endroit où ils avaient leur grande conversation. L'endroit où Draco avait pris la décision de se mettre au service de l'ordre. C'était si étrange de voir d'autres personnes présentes ici. Particulièrement Harry Potter.

**« Entrez monsieur Malfoy »** lui dit Severus

Draco entra dans les quartiers de son parrain. Il observa les lieux. Les occupants n'avaient rien changé. En même temps, cela aurait été un comble en quelque minute. Mais Draco n'aimait pas les voir ici. Il avait l'impression qu'on trahissait Severus en accordant ses quartiers alors que son corps reposait encore à l'infirmerie.

La tension était palpable dans le salon et Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Malfoy ne disait pas un mot, observant le lieu comme-ci ils l'avaient saccagé. Snape lui jetait des regards en coin dont lui seul connaissait la signification.

**« Bon, je pense que je vais vous laisser. » **dit Harry qui préférait s'absenter de cette atmosphère pesante.

**« Non. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de parler avec Hortense. Rejoignons là dans sa chambre. Vous nous excuserez Monsieur Malfoy. Vous pouvez choisir la chambre que vous désirez occuper. »**

Severus frappa trois coup sur la porte de Hortense après avoir jeté le contre sort du sortilège de silence qu'elle utilisait toujours. Il attendit qu'elle ouvre.

Hortense était restée étendue sur son lit. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit. Ses yeux refusant de laisser couler ses larmes. Elle avait tenue toute la soirée. Elle s'était tenue devant eux, n'avait pas cillé, n'avait pas laissé transparaître ses émotions, mais par Merlin que c'était difficile. Se retrouver devant tant de personnes mortes dont plusieurs par sa faute. Elle avait dû les regarder dans les yeux, leur répondre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'était peut-être pas ceux de son monde mais ils se ressemblaient tant. Et puis l'attitude de James avait été si violente. Elle savait que son père n'était pas une personne calme et posée. Elle savait que dans sa jeunesse il avait été quelqu'un de mesquin, de cruel vers ceux qui n'avaient pas ses faveurs. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle pourrait être victime de cette fougue. Ma pauvre fille, pensa-t-elle, la vie ne t'a pas encore assez apprise à ne compter que sur toi même ? Tu as en pourtant eu la preuve assez souvent. Pas t'attache, pas de sentiments.

Elle se mit à rire de ses propres pensées. Pas de sentiments, sérieusement ? Et le fait de se prendre un sort mortel à la place de Sev' s'était sans doute aussi une preuve qu'elle n'avait pas d'attache ? Hortense soupira. Elle allait plongée plus profondément encore dans ses souvenirs lorsque trois coups se firent entendre à la porte. Elle poussa un soupire, se recomposa un visage serein, remit les draps du lit correctement et alla ouvrir.

Elle céda le passage à Severus accompagné d'Harry Potter. Elle savait qu'il allait venir. Ils devaient discuter de ce que serait dit ou pas à la réunion du lendemain. Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit à se mettre d'accord sur les éléments qui devraient être gardés sous silence ou pas.

* * *

MAJ : 12/07/2013


	8. Chapter 7 : Un grain de sable

**Petite note:**

Voilà la confrontation James/Harry.

On commence dans ce chapitre à comprendre quel est le grain de sable qui a fait dérailler le monde d'Hortense par rapport à celui d'Harry.

Il y a aussi des indices sur le secret que cache Hortense et qui ne sera révélé que dans plusieurs chapitres. Les plus fins enquêteurs trouveront peut-être la réponse bientôt.

Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui me laissent des review. Vos commentaires et questions me motivent vraiment à écrire.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Un grain de sable**

**_Tu as cherché un grain de sable_**  
**_Sur une plage sans fin_**  
**_Alors que je t'ai construit un château_**  
**_Que tu as juste refusé de voir_**  
**_Que dois-je dire, que dois-je faire_**  
**_Pour te montrer toutes les façons_**  
**_Dont mon cœur se brise lentement_**

**One grain of sand, Ron Pope**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, chacun des occupants de Poudlard se réveilla groggy. Peu d'entre eux avaient passé une bonne nuit, chacun étant absorbé dans de profonde réflexion.

Dans les quartiers de Remus, James venait de franchir le seuil sans un seul mot pour ses amis. Ses vêtements étaient sales et il avait un air hagard sur le visage. Il avait clairement passé la nuit à courir dans la forêt. Ni Sirius, ni Remus n'osèrent lui parler. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quelque minutes plus tard on entendit l'eau couler. Les deux maraudeurs, rassurés, prirent le chemin du bureau du directeur.

Harry Potter fut le premier à se lever dans les quartiers du maitre des potions. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et se faufila hors de l'appartement en direction de la grande salle. Il avait pris soin de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui afin d'éviter les regards curieux des élèves, ne sachant pas si des élèves étaient présents ou pas dans le château. Il prit en chemin la décision de changer de destination et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore afin justement de savoir si il avait le droit de se montrer en public ou pas.

Pendant ce temps, Hortense et Severus s'éveillaient. Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler avec Harry puis lorsque celui-ci avait montré des signes de fatigue, ils l'avaient envoyé au lit et après avoir chacun pénétré dans une chambre séparée, ils s'étaient rejoints grâce à une porte que Severus avait fait apparaitre pour faire communiquer leurs deux chambres.

Severus était sorti du sommeil quelque minutes avant Hortense et en avait profité pour la regarder. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle semblait se battre dans son rêve. C'était le seul moment où il avait l'occasion de voir des émotions sur son visage. Même lorsqu'ils étaient uniquement à deux plus rien de transparaissait d'elle depuis si longtemps. Il se remémora les premières années de la jeune femme. Quand elle était encore insouciante et joyeuse. Qu'il était loin ce temps. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu rire autrement que de manière sarcastique. Il avait vraiment trop déteint sur elle. Parfois il regrettait de l'avoir prise sous son aile. Elle aurait peut-être eu une vie meilleure s'il était resté dans l'ombre. Bien que d'après les informations fournies par Harry, cela n'aurait pas été le cas. Mais les choses auraient-elles autant dégénérées après la bataille de Poudlard ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de question car Hortense venait d'ouvrir les yeux et de les planter dans les siens.

**« Salut »** lui dit-elle la voix ensommeillée

**« Bonjour. Je t'ai réveillé ? »**

**« Non »**

**« Cauchemars ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas pris de potion avant de dormir »** dit-elle simplement comme si cela expliquait tout.

**« Comment tu te sens ? »** lui demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

**« Bien »** répondit-elle en se levant, portant toujours les vêtements de la veille.

**« Et en réalité ? » **lui dit-il en levant un sourcil, montrant clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas.

**« Je vais bien Severus. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer parce qu'ils sont devant moi. Ce ne sont pas les personnes que j'ai connues. »** lui dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de se lever ensemble, sans stress, sans risques. Elle voulait en profiter.

**« Heureux de te l'entendre dire." ** lui répondit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

Bientôt, leur bouches se cherchèrent avidement. Toute la peur de voir l'autre disparaitre, être tué resurgi d'un coup et le besoin de sentir l'autre, d'être certain qu'il était envie se fraya un chemin dans leur tête. Les mains se baladèrent sur les corps. Les vêtements disparurent progressivement, les murmures et les gémissements prirent la place de mots. Leur deux corps ne firent plus qu'un jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent tous deux épuisés mais rassurés et heureux d'être en vie pour un jour de plus.

**«**Hortense. Quand tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu sais que ces personnes ne sont pas celles que tu as connues, n'oublies pas que cela vaudra aussi au moment où tu leur expliqueras ton histoire. Leur réaction…. » Mais il fut coupé par Hortense.

**« Je ne compte pas leur raconter mon histoire. Cela ne les regarde pas. »**

**« Albus le découvrira à un moment ou l'autre »**

**« Et à ce moment-là, il aura intérêt à ne pas me faire de remarques déplacées et à se taire sinon cette fois c'est moi qui lui lancerait le sort mortel. »**

**« Ne plaisant pas à ce sujet. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Black lorsque la partie de l'histoire concernant la mort de Dumbledore sera connue »** grogna Severus. Affronter le cabot à ce propos ne faisant pas partie du tout de ses priorités.

**« Tu auras le soutien de son filleul. Tu as tué Albus à sa demande dans son monde à lui aussi. Il te soutiendra. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qui tu as bien pu lui faire dans son monde pour qu'il te fuit comme ça. Il a bien éludé la question hier soir. »**

Hortense se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, des vêtements propres à la main. Elle lança un ensemble à Severus. Noir bien entendue. Connaissant ses habitudes, il la suivit jusqu'à la porte qu'elle laissa entrouverte pour pouvoir continuer la conversation.

**« Magnifique, James Potter junior me soutiendra, ma vie est sauvée alors » **

**« Ne commence pas sur ce sujet Sev. Je te l'ai dit hier soir. Ce garçon ne ressemble pas du tout à James Potter. »**

**« Avoues tout de même que la ressemblance physique est flagrante. »**

**« J'en conviens, mais son caractère ne l'est pas. »**

**« Tu sembles t'être prise d'affection pour ce petit frère sorti de nul part. »**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à Hortense enroulée dans un essuie de bain.

**« Je ne me suis prise d'affection pour personne tu m'entends. Je n'apprécie juste pas que ce gamin de 17 ans soit soumis à une telle pression alors si je peux l'aider un peu je l'aide »**

**« Non, tu le protèges Hortense. »**

**« Severus… »** Dit-elle la voix basse

**«Ne monte pas sur tes grands Hippogriffes. Ce n'est qu'une constatation. Et puis nous sommes dans un autre monde. Tu as le droit de t'attacher à quelqu'un. »**

**« On voit le résultat quand c'est le cas. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »**

**« Tu …** » mais Hortense ne le laissa pas finir.

**« Cette conversation vient de prendre fin. La salle de bain est à toi. »**

Et elle quitta le lieu pour se rendre dans le salon. Draco étant présent, elle était certaine que Severus ne viendrait pas lui parler ici. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard en biais. Il avait bien entendu des voix provenant de la salle de bain, mais il n'avait pas pu comprendre la teneur des propos, les deux personnes parlant à voix assez basses pour ne pas se faire entendre. Il sentait que sa mission d'espionnage risquait venait de tomber à l'eau avant même d'avoir commencée.

**« J'ai faim. Tu veux bien appeler un elfe de maison qu'il apporte le déjeuner avant qu'on ne rejoigne la salle de réunion »** lui demanda la jeune femme le plus naturellement du monde. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir autorisée à le tutoyer et il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de quelqu'un, mais avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de lui faire part de ses pensées, elle parla :

**« Oui, je sais un Malfoy n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne, mais dans ce cas, je ne connais pas les elfes qui sont au service de Poudlard, donc si son altesse Draco Malfoy premier voulait bien permettre à la simple mortelle que je suis de se restaurer, je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissante. »**

Il la regarda bouche bée. Quoi ? Oui elle y était peut-être allé un peu fort, mais elle savait comment traiter avec les Malfoy, c'est tout. Sans un mot de plus, l'elfe fut appelé et le petit-déjeuner servi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Harry était arrivé devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du directeur. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Heureusement pour lui Sirius et Remus, qui étaient bien plus matinaux que dans son monde, arrivèrent et il les suivit. Quand ils débouchèrent en haut des escaliers et une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne pourrait le voir, Harry ôta la cape, faisant peur aux deux maraudeurs.

**« Par Merlin, tu m'as fait une peur bleue »** dit Sirius.

**« Bon sang. En effet ! Je comprends mieux Minerva quand elle dit qu'elle va mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant l'heure quand nous apparaissons de la sorte.** » Ajouta Remus

**« Mais dis-moi gamin, que fais-tu ici à une heure si matinale ? »**

Harry s'autorisa un sourire à la réflexion des deux adultes. Il lui semblait qu'ils essayaient de faire un effort pour être agréables avec lui et il leur en était reconnaissant, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en leur compagnie. A la place des deux personnes bien vivantes qui se trouvaient devant lui, ses yeux lui montraient le visage figé de Sirius au moment où il passait à travers le voile, ou le corps ensanglanté de Remus suite aux sortilèges qu'il avait reçu lors de la bataille. Penser à la mort de Remus le fit songer au petit Ted Lupin qui devait se trouver bien seul désormais dans son monde. Harry s'en voulait terriblement de le laisser tomber. Il faisait un bien piètre parrain.

Deux mains surgirent soudain devant ses yeux.

**« Et ho, la Terre appelle la Lune. Tu es parmi nous ? »** Demanda Sirius.

**« Pardon. Je réfléchissais. »**

**« Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi de te retrouver ici loin de ta famille. »** compatit Remus qui avait intercepté le regard plein de tristesse du garçon.

**« Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. » **répondit-il un peu trop vite récoltant deux regards interrogateurs.

**« Je voulais dire que oui bien entendu ma famille me manque, mais je ne pensais pas à cela. »**

Hier soir, Harry, Hortense et Severus s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de leur monde sans que tous les trois soient présents. De plus, ils ne devaient pas donner d'informations avant la réunion de ce matin, histoire d'éviter les on dit et de ne pas prendre le risque que leur mots soient mal interprétés. Ils s'étaient bien rendu compte tous les trois que leur situation dans ce monde allait être difficile et que la confiance de Dumbledore n'était sans doute pas totale. Severus avait donné pour preuve la présence de Draco Malfoy dans leur quartier alors que le directeur aurait sans mal pu lui attribuer un autre logement.

L'expérience aidant, Harry n'accordait plus totalement crédit aux dires du directeur et il avait compris que Dumbledore était capable de mentir pour « le plus grand bien ». La preuve était faite d'elle-même quand on savait que son seul but avec Harry avait été de l'amener à se sacrifier au moment adéquat.*

Laissant là ses réflexions, il suivit les deux hommes dans le bureau du dit directeur. Harry regarda avec curiosité le bureau. Il semblait en tout point identique à celui de son monde. Les petits instruments fragiles qu'il avait détruits en cinquième année, la pensine qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos en songeant à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée, l'armoire contenant les souvenirs et surtout Fumseck sur son perchoir. Harry sourit à l'animal qui l'avait plusieurs fois aidé. Le phénix semblait le regarder à son tour et Harry s'approcha de lui, déposant délicatement sa main sur son plumage. Les trois adultes présents dans la pièce en furent stupéfaits.

**« Quand je pense que ce sale volatile a voulu me mordre la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de l'approcher »** se lamenta Sirius.

**« Ne te plains pas. De par ma condition, il me tolère à peine dans la même pièce que lui » **contra Remus.

**« Et bien Harry je vois que tu connais Fumseck. »**

**« Oui professeur. Je le connais bien »**

**« Tu as du passer beaucoup de temps dans ce bureau dans ce cas. »** Albus ne perdait pas une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ses étranges visiteurs. Il voulait connaitre leur histoire au plus vite. Il avait hâte que la réunion de l'ordre commence.

**« Je préférerais parler de cela une fois que la réunion aura commencé professeur. Je n'ai pas envie de répéter dix fois la même chose si cela ne vous pose pas de problème. »**

**«Non mon garçon, cela ne pose aucun problème **». Tiens, ce dit Albus, le garçon est moins bavard qu'hier. Sans doute Severus lui aura-t-il dit de tenir sa langue. Albus connaissait les méthodes de Severus Snape tout comme Severus connaissait les méthodes d'Albus. Il comprit alors qu'il allait devoir batailler ferme pour avoir toutes les réponses qu'il espérait.

**« Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Que puis-je faire pour toi Harry ? Je m'occuperais de vous après messieurs »**

**« Je me demandais si j'étais autorisé à me promener dans le château. »**

**« Bien entendu, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? »**

**« Eh bien, je pensais qu'étant donnée mon apparence, cela risquait de poser problème. De même que mon nom. »**

**« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Les élèves qui sont encore présents à Poudlard ont tous au moins un de leur parents dans l'ordre. Ils seront bien vite au courant de ton identité. Tu peux garder ton nom et ton apparence. »**

**« Parfait** » Harry était content de savoir qu'il serait au moins libre de se promener dans Poudlard comme bon lui semble. Il comptait passer beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque car malgré ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, il espérait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui.

**« Je te propose d'aller te restaurer dans la grande salle. Fais donc passer le message à Severus et miss Potter. Et rejoignez-nous ensuite à la salle de réunion. Tu te souviens du chemin ? »**

**« Oui, je m'en souviens. »**

**« Oh, à ce propos, je te rends ceci Harry »** Remus lui tendit la carte des maraudeurs.

**« Merci. Je suis surpris. Vous n'avez plus la vôtre ?** » Harry s'était posé la question durant sa soirée de réflexion.

**« James l'avait donné à Harry. Je suppose que nous la retrouverons dans ses affaires. »** Répondit sobrement Remus.

**« Je suis désolé de vous infliger ma présence dans ces circonstances. Excusez-moi »** Harry était gêné de la réponse. Il comprenait ce que les deux maraudeurs pouvaient ressentir en sa présence. Lui-même avait du mal à leur faire face.

**« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'es responsable de rien »** lui dit Sirius.

**« Merci. Je vais vous laisser » **

Harry préférait couper court à cette conversation. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans ce genre de considération maintenant, d'autant qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec Sirius. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, peut-être que ce serait le Harry Potter de cette dimension qui serait en vie et lui mort. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix se fit entendre.

**« Oh, Harry avant que tu ne partes, à quelle table mangeras-tu ? »** lui demanda malicieusement Sirius afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

**« A Serpentard »** lui répondit Harry un sourire mal dissimulé.

**« QUOI? "** s'exclama Sirius mais un coup de coud de Remus l'obligea à se reprendre.**« ...Oh. Hum...Et bien, c'est surprenant. Mais c'est très bien. Enfin je veux dire que ce n'est pas grave, enfin ne le prend pas mal … »** et Sirius tenta de rattraper ses bourdes avec autant d'adresse que Ron. Remus qui avait vu le petit sourire d'Harry décida de venir au secours de son ami.

**« Je pense qu'il te fait marcher Sirius »**

**« Quoi ? »** il regarda Harry qui cette fois-ci rigola franchement.

**« Non, je ne suis pas à Serpentard. Je suis à Gryffondor. »**

**« Je t'avoues que je préfère ça »** lui dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'Harry sortait du bureau du directeur et se dirigea vers les quartiers qu'il avait occupé cette nuit pour prévenir ses occupants qu'ils étaient attendus dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il eut franchis le passage, Remus et Sirius s'assirent dans les chaises présentes dans la pièce et firent face au directeur.

**« Bonjour messieurs. Comment c'est passé la nuit ? »** Leur demanda le directeur. Il était réellement inquiet pour eux comme pour James qui n'était pas présent

**« Je dirais que cela aurait pu être pire. James a passé la nuit dans la forêt interdite sous sa forme d'animagus. Il est rentré il y a de cela dix minutes pour prendre une douche. Il compte être présent à la réunion de ce matin je crois. »** Réagit Remus

**« Mais je pense que cette réunion ne va pas se faire sans heurt Albus. James ne croit pas du tout l'histoire de vos invités. Et les circonstances ne jouent pas en faveur de sa patience. »**

**« Je m'en doute bien. Il va falloir pourtant le canaliser. Du peu que j'ai vu du jeune Harry, il me semble être quelqu'un de très courageux, mais aussi de très sensible. Sa vie n'a pas dû être facile et j'ai peur que le rejet de James ne fasse des dégâts. »**

**« C'est l'impression qu'il me donne aussi. Tu as vu Remus quand il a parlé de sa famille, il avait l'air de dire qu'elle ne lui manquait pas »**

**« Oui j'ai remarqué aussi Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que ce garçon a vécu mais ça n'a pas dû être rose tous les jours. »**

**« Et en ce qui concerne la fille Albus, qu'en pensez-vous ? »** demanda Sirius.

Cette jeune femme l'intriguait réellement. Il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir un avis sur elle. Mais il devait aussi avouer que cela ne faisait que quelque heure qu'il la connaissait. Pourtant il avait passé le même temps avec Harry et celui-ci lui inspirait un sentiment de confiance et une envie de protection. Remus ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis d'Harry. Comme si le loup en lui avait reconnu un membre de sa meute. Il n'avait jamais eu ça avec son Harry. Où peut-être n'y prêtait-il plus attention depuis 20 ans. En ce qui concernait la jeune femme, son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance, de la même manière que pour Harry, mais avec un petit plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Mais il s'attendait à de mauvaises surprises. Mais là, ce préjugé venait peut-être du fait qu'elle était arrivée en compagnie de Snape.

**« Pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec cette jeune femme. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Harry. D'après ses dires, elle serait née le même jour, et je la crois. Mais je m'attendais à plus de points communs entre eux. Cependant, elle a 9 ans de plus que lui, et a sans doute vécue beaucoup plus de chose. Je crois toutefois que nous allons avoir du mal à savoir tout de sa vie. »**

**« Oui. Nous en saurons sans doute déjà plus après la réunion. »**

**« En parlant d'eux, Sirius j'aurais un service à te demander. »**

**« Je vous écoute »** Sirius était étonné, le directeur demandait rarement un service.

**« Dans leur monde, les deux Potter vivaient à Square Grimmauld. J'avais pensé vous demander de les héberger afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop dépaysés. Et ainsi vous pourrez garder un œil sur eux. »**

**« Aucun soucis, la maison est grande. Je pensais d'ailleurs proposer à James d'emménager avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul à Godric Hollow. »**

**« Pensez-vous que la cohabitation sera possible ? »**

**« La maison est grande. Ils pourront s'éviter si c'est nécessaire. »**

**« Oh, j'oubliais un détails. Il est évident que Miss Potter ne veut pas être séparée de Severus Snape. Cela me semble logique puisqu'ils viennent du même monde. »**

Sirius se cala dans sa chaise. Accueillir les enfants d'un James d'une autre dimension, pas de soucis, mais accueillir Servilius dans sa maison lui plaisait nettement moins. Remus répondit à sa place.

**« Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu as réussis à tenir une conversation civilisée pendant plus de cinq minutes avec notre Severus. Cela devrait pouvoir ce faire avec notre invité aussi. »**

**« A la différence que Snape et moi avions réglé nos problèmes »**

**« Réglé vos problèmes ? Tu appelles le fait de se battre à coup de poings comme des moldus comme ça toi ? »**

**« J'appelle ça comme je veux. En tous cas, Snape était devenu un peu plus sociable, si tant est qu'on puisse utiliser ce qualificatif dans la même phrase que son nom. »**

**« Sirius » **lui fit Remus comme s'il réprimandait un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

**« Bon très bien, il peut venir. »** grommela Sirius

**« Comme vous venez de le dire la maison est grande Sirius. Je suis certain que vous trouverez une manière de ne pas vous croiser. »**

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il avait clairement l'impression de s'être fait piéger et la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux du directeur ne contredisait pas ce sentiment. Soupirant, il se leva et quitta le bureau directorial en compagnie de Remus afin d'aller déjeuner.

**« Et bien mon cher Fumseck, je pense que les prochains jours vont être animés. »** dit le directeur en caressant son oiseau.

Une heure plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes la veille au soir étaient assises dans la salle de réunion de l'ordre. Cette fois la lumière du jour passait par les fenêtres et donnait un aspect moins lugubre au lieu. James Potter était présent, bien qu'il n'ait pas adressé la parole à qui que ce soit. Harry, Hortense et Severus avaient repris les places occupées la veille, face au chef de l'ordre qui prit la parole. Pour certain observateur, il semblait y avoir une tension entre Severus et Hortense.

**« Chers amis, nous sommes présents ce matin afin de clarifier la situation de nos visiteurs. Ainsi que me l'a demandé Harry plus tôt, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire cacher leur identité et leur venue. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que… »**

**« J'aimerais poser quelque questions avant que vous présumiez que nous sommes tous d'accord.»** intervint James interrompant ainsi le discours d'introduction d'Albus.

Tout le monde se raidit dans sur sa chaise. Ils avaient compris que le moment de la confrontation était arrivé. Ils espéraient tous que chacun en sort indemne.

**« Dans ce cas, je t'écoute James »** Albus préférait de ne pas empêcher James d'intervenir. Brider l'homme ne servirait qu'à le rendre encore plus virulent.

**« Premièrement j'aimerais savoir comment vous expliquez la présence de ces trois personnes. »**

Albus raconta alors à James la manière dont Harry et Hortense étaient arrivés ici mais il passa sous silence la partie concernant le combat de volonté entre les deux sacrifices. Il préférait ne pas mettre de l'eau au moulin de la colère de James. Il serait bien temps de lui présenter les choses après. Lorsqu'il serait capable de les entendre.

James écouta Albus mais une question restait en suspend. Si Hortense et cet Harry avait pu survivre au sortilège de la mort, pourquoi pas son fils ?

**« Et pouvez-vous me dire Albus, comment vous expliquez la mort de mon fils alors que ces deux-là sont bien vivants ? »**

**« Je préférais vous en parler après James. »**

**« Oh non, vous allez en parler maintenant. Vous voulez que je vous crois et bien allez-y. Expliquez-moi cette partie aussi. Je suis toute ouïe »**

**« James ce n'est pas une bonne idée »** lui dit Remus conscient de l'emportement qui pouvait suivre.

**« Rien à faire »** répliqua simplement James qui s'était levé pour faire face au directeur à bout de patience.

**« Si vous insistez. Comme je l'ai expliqué hier, deux identités ne peuvent pas exister en même temps dans un même monde. Harry et votre fils se sont livrés à ce que l'on pourrait appeler un combat de volonté. »**

**« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que ce gamin a pris la place de mon fils Albus ?** » demanda James, sa voix partant dangereusement dans les graves et sa main se serrant sur sa baguette.

**« Non. Dans tous les cas ton fils aurait disparu James. Si c'était lui qui avait gagné ce combat, il se serait retrouvé dans le monde de Harry »**

**« Mais d'après votre théorie, il aurait été en vie. Tu as tué mon fils »** dit-il en envoyant un sort de stupéfixion en direction d'Harry.

Harry n'avait pas bougé trop sonné par la réaction de James. Heureusement pour lui Hortense avait prévu le coup et contra le sort d'un protego.

Severus enchaina avec un expelliarmus en direction de James et récupéra la baguette de celui-ci. Personne n'osa intervenir.

**« Si tu n'es pas capable de te comporter en adulte Potter, je te suggère d'aller rejoindre les élèves dans la grande salle. Il me semble que ce garçon n'a pas lancé le sort mortel en direction de ton fils»** lui décocha Severus.

James serra des poings. Il allait leur prouver à tous que ces gens n'étaient que des imposteurs et ensuite il les tuerait pour avoir participé à la disparition de son fils qu'ils aient jeté le sort ou non.

**« Vous prétendez donc tous les deux être mes enfants dans un autre monde c'est exact ? »**

Leur demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux cette fois.

**« Oui »** répondit Hortense, préférant affronter James elle-même. Elle était plus âgée et donc plus à même de répondre et d'assumer les attaques qui ne manqueraient pas. Et non, elle ne le faisait pas parce qu'elle s'était attachée au gamin.

**«Si c'est le cas, commençons par des questions simples. Où suis-je né ? »**

C'était petit. Réellement petit de les interroger sur ces sujets. Les seuls qu'ils ne maitrisaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais Hortense ne perdit pas contenance et répondit glaciale

**« Je ne sais pas »**

**« Moi non plus »** approuva Harry.

**« Oh peut-être ai-je fais trop compliqué. Faisons plus simple. Quelle est ma couleur préférée »** demanda-t-il du venin dans les yeux.

**« Je ne sais pas »**

**« Mon plat favori ? » « L'équipe de Quidditch que je supporte ? » » Quelle chanson est passée à notre mariage à Lily et moi ? »**

Il enchaina les questions à une vitesse folle, laissant à peine le temps aux deux Potter de répondre à chaque fois je ne sais pas. Au bout de la dixième question, Harry ne se retint plus et explosa.

**« Je ne peux pas répondre à vos foutus questions car je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Vous êtes satisfait ? Je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de 15 mois. Ils ont été tués par Voldemort le jour d'Halloween à cause de cette saleté de prophétie. Alors non, je ne peux pas répondre à ces bêtises. J'ai à peine dix photos de mes parents. Je ne sais quasiment rien d'eux. Tout ce que je sais par contre c'est que mon père était un crétin arrogant qui martyrisait les plus faibles à l'école ou ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à ses critères de sélection. Qu'il jouait avec un vif d'or pour appâter les filles. Qu'il se transformait en cerf pour accompagner son ami Remus les soirs de pleine lune. Et je sais aussi qu'il est mort en tentant de me protéger de Voldemort. Pour le reste je n'en sais strictement rien car jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans j'ai été élevé chez la sœur de ma mère qui, si vous ne le savez pas, déteste profondément la magie. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur eux car mon parrain a été enfermé à Azkaban pendant 12 ans pour trahison et meurtre, tandis que Remus Lupin avait disparu dans la nature. Alors… »**

Hortense posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'obliger à se rassoir. Il en avait dit assez. James était stupéfait par l'explosion et les mines des personnes présentes s'étaient décomposées à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa tirade.

Albus tenta de calmer le jeu

**« Harry mon garçon, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su... »**

Harry n'écouta pas les paroles du professeur et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher et il ne voulait plus rester dans cette pièce. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil discret. Finalement le gamin ressemblait à James aussi, se souvenant de la sortie toute aussi spectaculaire de leur ami la veille. Quant au directeur, il fut interrompu par Hortense

**« Si vous aviez su, vous n'auriez rien fait de plus, car ce petit jeu vous a permis d'avoir plus de réponses à vos questions que vous ne l'espériez. »**

**« Loin de moi cette idée »**

**« Assez Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas celui que j'ai connu, mais je suis certaine que comme les autres personnes présentes ici, le fond de votre caractère est le même. Vous voulez toujours tout savoir, mais ne jamais partager vos connaissances. Rien ne prouve que si vous aviez su quoi que ce soit vous en auriez parlé. Vous êtes en maitre dans l'art de la manipulation et de l'omission. »**

**« Je ne sais pas ce qu'Albus Dumbledore vous a fait dans votre monde mais je vous jures... » **

**« Arrêtez là Dumbledore, ne jurez pas des choses que vous ne pourriez pas tenir. La preuve de vos omissions est déjà présente par la prophétie que vous n'aviez révélée à personne ici. James était-il au courant de la raison pour laquelle Voldemort le poursuivait ? »**

**« Qu'insinuez-vous »** demanda James qui secoué par les révélations du garçon, s'était rassis dans son siège. La main de Remus sur son épaule l'enjoignant au calme.

**« Je n'insinue rien. Je vous demande. Etiez-vous au courant pour la prophétie ?»**

**« De quelle prophétie vous parlez ? Non je ne suis pas au courant. Est-ce vrai Albus ? »**

**« Oui, mais je n'ai rien dit pour... »**

**« Il va vous dire qu'il ne vous a rien dit pour vous protéger. Car parfois la connaissance est dangereuse. Il a fait tout cela pour le plus grand bien. »**

Elle planta son regard dans celui du directeur

« ** Envoyer un gosse de 17 ans affronter seul le seigneur des ténèbres vous trouvez réellement que c'est pour le plus grand bien Albus ? Le maintenir en vie afin qu'il meurt au moment adéquat est-ce pour le plus grand bien ? »**

La voix de la jeune femme était assurée et froide. Chaque mot était lancé comme un poignard en direction du directeur. Elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir dire ses quatre vérités à Dumbledore après les révélations de Severus, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Sa phrase, « si j'avais su » avait été le déclencheur de la tirade. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini, il lui restait une autre personne à remettre en place.

**« Quant à vous Monsieur Potter. Si prompt à cataloguer les gens sans les connaitre et à dégainer votre baguette à tout va. Vous avez été si détestable que vous avez poussé deux adolescents dans les bras du Lord. Severus Snape n'aurait jamais fini mangemort si vous ne l'aviez pas harcelé durant vos années à Poudlard. Et vous étiez si attentif à vos amis que vous n'avez même pas remarqué le mal être de Peter, qui a trouvé une oreille attentive auprès des mangemorts. Et vous vous permettez aujourd'hui de nous juger sans nous connaitre encore une fois. Vous vous attaquez physiquement à Harry et vous balancez une série de questions idiotes dans le seul but de démontrer que tout ce que nous racontons est faux. Mais ne vous faites aucun soucis, votre reconnaissance m'importe peu. Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir dans ce monde, je n'ai jamais demandé à vous rencontrer. Si ma présence vous indispose à ce point, je vous conseille tout simplement de faire comme-ci je n'existais pas. Mais je vous préviens. Ne menacez plus Harry ni moi-même et ne prétendez plus une seule fois que je mens. Car ce n'est pas Severus qui vous enverra un simple sort de désarmement la prochaine fois. »**

Elle avait planté ses deux yeux émeraudes dans ceux de celui qui aurait pu être son père. James et Albus restèrent sans voix. C'était une chose de connaitre ses défauts. S'en était une autre de se les voir lancés à la figure par une parfaite étrangère.

**« Maintenant monsieur Potter, je vais tenter de retrouver et de calmer Harry. Un gamin de 17 ans qui a vu mourir autour de lui tous ceux à qui il tenait. Qui hier encore a perdu lors d'une bataille celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle, sa femme, plusieurs de ses amis et son protecteur. J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous êtes attaqué à lui. Vous avez peut-être perdu votre fils, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul ici à souffrir de la perte récente d'une personne de votre famille. Et aucun d'entre nous ne vous a pourtant agressé comme vous venez de le faire. J'espère que vous réfléchirez à mes paroles, et la prochaine fois que vous croisez Harry, vous ne lui direz absolument aucune parole blessante, vous resterez calme car ce qui est valable pour moi l'est aussi pour lui. Je vous recommande vivement de suivre ce conseil si vous ne voulez pas connaitre mes capacités en duel. Severus, je te laisse répondre à ces personnes à notre place. »**

Et sur ces paroles elle quitta elle aussi la réunion. Fulminant intérieurement mais ne leur montrant pas à quel point elle était touchée.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était électrique. Chacun retenait son souffle, n'osant pas parler de peur de créer un nouveau cataclysme. Les personnes extérieures à la famille Potter préféraient se taire car ils estimaient que cette partie de la conversation ne les concernait pas. Albus avait du mal à se remettre des attaques d'Hortense à son encontre et se demandait quelle faute il avait pu commettre envers elle pour qu'elle lui en veuille autant, Remus n'était pas étonné de l'explosion, reconnaissant que James et Albus avaient sans doute pousser l'investigation un peu trop loin, James avait été agressif, il avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé mais il se fit la remarque de bien veillez sur lui dans les jours qui suivent. Severus regardait tout le monde avec un air supérieur, les défiants d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Sirius quant à lui ne supportait pas la tension ambiante et décida de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

**« James. Tu diras ce que tu voudras, mais cette fille a hérité du caractère de Lily, en plus posé. Il ne manque que la gifle et je me serais cru 25 ans en arrière »**

James encore sonné par les paroles d'Hortense et l'attaque de Severus n'entendit pas réellement ce que disait Sirius. Il ne comprit que la fin. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander à Sirius de répéter, Severus repris la parole.

**« Pour une fois dans ma vie je vais dire que tu as raison Black. »**

Nouveau coup au cœur des personnes présente.

**«Je vois que quel que soit la dimension dans laquelle tu te trouves Potter, tu es toujours aussi buté et têtu. Merci Salazar, Hortense n'a pas hérité de ton caractère. »**

**« Mais »**

**« Mais quoi Potter ? Que veux-tu dire pour expliquer ton comportement ? Que tu ne savais pas ? Aucune des personnes présentes ne savaient pourtant tu es le seul à avoir attaqué. Que tu viens de perdre ton fils et que tu ne peux pas accepter ce qui se passe ? Le gamin vient de voir Remus Lupin se faire tuer devant ses yeux et pourtant il ne me semble pas qu'il ait été agressif avec lui, je me trompe Lupin ? »**

**« Eh, non non, il a été plus que poli »**

Remus préférait qu'on l'oublie à l'instant. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être pris à partie entre ces deux-là. Par Merlin, et Dumbledore qui avait prévu de les faire cohabiter tous ensemble. Si un meurtre n'était pas commis ce serait un miracle.

**« Maintenant que je vois que tu ne souhaites pas ajouter plus de stupidités, peut-être pouvons-nous reprendre où nous en étions et laisser Albus poser les questions. Sans que qui que ce soit ne l'interrompt »**

James ne répondit pas. Il étudiait les paroles de Snape et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il n'aurait pas dû attaquer le garçon aussi vite. Peut-être avait-il tant repoussé ces personnes à cause de la perte d'Harry. Mais c'était compréhensible non ? Il venait de perdre son fils unique. Tout ce qui lui restait de Lily. James baissa la tête dans ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

**« Potter, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère. Mais tu l'as reportée sur les mauvaises personnes. » **

Cette phrase avait coûté à Severus, mais il ne voulait pas non plus d'un James Potter dépressif. Il aurait déjà assez de mal à le gérer s'il avait son caractère normal. Enfin aussi normal qu'un mâle Potter puisse l'être.

Albus se décida à récupérer sa contenance et de reprendre la réunion et les explications là où elles avaient été arrêtées. Mais pour plus de sécurité, il ne laisserait plus personne d'autre que lui et Severus prendre la parole. En tout cas, il ne les laisserait plus s'adresser directement à Severus.

**« Bien. Malgré ces informations et la difficulté de la situation, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de comprendre les autres et de connaitre vos mondes. Severus, Hortense a dit que vous pouviez répondre en ce qui concerne votre monde ? »**

**« En effet »**

**« Excellent. Nous allons vous écouter et lorsque les deux jeunes gens seront revenus, nous vous expliquerons comment est notre monde. »**

**« Je pense que l'idée est bonne. Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ? »**

**« J'ai l'impression que la différence principale, outre le fait que Hortense soit une fille, entre votre monde et le nôtre commence lors de la fameuse nuit d'Halloween. »**

**« Oui. A ce propos, avez-vous une explication concernant le fait que dans mon monde l'enfant de Lily et Potter soit une fille ? »**

**« Non… »** Albus fut interrompu par James

**« Oui. Au début de la grossesse, le médicomage avait détecté deux embryons. Mais lors de l'examen suivant il n'en restait qu'un. Il nous avait alors expliqué que cela arrivait assez souvent au début des grossesses gémellaires. Je suppose que c'était une fille »** dit-il la voix morne (_nda : le syndrome du jumeau perdu est un fait médical avéré et assez répandu. Les spécialistes estiment que 1personnes sur8 avait un jumeau dans les 10 premières semaines. Souvent le deuxième embryon disparait sans que la future maman ne s'en rend compte_).

**« Voilà qui répond déjà à une énigme. » **dit sobrement Albus. **« Severus, pouvez-vous nous raconter comment s'est passée la vie d'Hortense suite à l'attaque à Halloween dans votre monde ? »**

**« Oui. Donc comme Harry et Hortense vous l'ont expliqué hier, Lily Potter s'est interposée entre le sort de mort et son enfant. Nous en avons parlé avec Harry durant la nuit, les choses sont identiques pour les deux enfants jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. A quelque détail près. »**

**« Bien, cela va faciliter les choses. Poursuivez mon ami »**

**« Par son sacrifice, Lily a offert à Hortense une protection par le sang, tant que… »**

**« Tant qu'elle vivait avec un membre de sa famille, Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'approcher et ce jusqu'à sa majorité »** continua James.

**« J'apprécierais qu'on cesse de m'interrompre. »**

**« Nous vous énervez pas Severus. James connait bien cette protection car il en a bénéficié lui aussi »**

**« Ah bon ? »** Demanda Severus curieux de ce fait qui changeait beaucoup de chose par rapport à son monde.

**« Oui, mais nous vous expliquerons tout une fois que votre récit sera fini. On ne vous coupera plus. »**

**« Donc, suite à cette nuit, le Lord a disparu durant onze années. » **

Stupeur dans l'assemblée. Dans leur monde, Voldemort avait continué à faire des ravages durant tout ce temps, mais personne n'osa intervenir dans le récit.

**« Hortense, orpheline, a donc été placée dans la seule famille qui lui restait, la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia Evans et son mari Vernon Dursley. »**

Sirius, Remus et James firent une grimace à cette information. Ils savaient que Pétunia avait développé une aversion prononcée pour Lily et la magie.

**« Je vous passe les détails de son enfance, si elle souhaite les raconter, elle le fera, cela importe peu pour comprendre la suite. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'elle a vécue coupée de toute magie durant ces années. Lors de son onzième anniversaire, sa lettre pour Poudlard arriva. C'est à ce moment que l'histoire d'Harry et Hortense deviennent différentes. »**

**« En quoi ? »** demanda Dumbledore.

Severus sourit à l'évocation de ce passage et des réactions que cela allait susciter. Il remerciait Hortense de lui avoir permis de raconter ceci.

**« Voyez-vous monsieur le directeur, les Dursley ont pris peur en voyant arriver cette lettre et ont tenté de s'enfuir afin de ne rien avoir affaire avec la magie. Vous avez alors envoyé un membre du personnel pour remettre la lettre à Potter en main propre. Dans mon monde, vous aviez prévu d'envoyer Rubeus Hagrid, mais par une maladresse lors du déplacement du cerbère Touffu, il se fit mordre et je fus envoyé à sa place. Dans le monde de Harry, c'est Rubeus qui a été lui remettre sa lettre**.

**Je suis donc arrivé sur une espèce de rocher dans une cabane totalement délabrée. Là se trouvait Vernon Dursley, un fusil à la main. Je vous passe les détails, mais pour faire bref, j'ai remis sa lettre à Hortense et je l'ai emmenée avec moi. J'avoue avoir été étonné des conditions de vie d'Hortense. J'imaginais autre chose pour l'enfant qui avait défait le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous nous sommes rendus sur le chemin de traverse pour effectuer ses achats scolaires et se procurer une baguette. C'est à cette occasion qu'elle et Draco Malfoy se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Je regrette mille fois ce fait. »** Dit-il d'un ton faussement dramatique.

**« Excusez-moi, mais je peux vous demander pourquoi ? »** demanda poliment Draco. Il s'attendait à ce que Severus lui raconte une bagarre, une dispute ou quelque chose de ce genre aussi fut-il très étonné lorsque Severus répondit.

**« Par ce que ces deux-là on fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard et m'ont sans aucun doute donné des cheveux blancs à l'avance. »**

**« Moi et Potter amis ? »** demanda Draco sous le choc.

**« Non, pas amis, les meilleurs amis. Et je peux t'assurer qu'entre les stratégies de Dray et ma capacité à me rendre invisible, les professeurs en en vue de toutes les couleurs. Mais je te rassure Severus, tu n'as pas de cheveux blancs. »**

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée où se trouvaient Hortense et Harry. Celui-ci avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude mais semblait calmé. Ils reprirent leur place autour de la table.

**« Je n'aurais jamais été ami avec un satané Gryffondor** » répondit Draco outrée qu'une telle possibilité soit envisagée. Il commençait à remettre en question l'identité de la jeune femme.

**« Qui a dit que j'étais à Gryffondor. »** dit Hortense qui se délectait des têtes tirées par les membres de l'ordre. Un Potter ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor ce n'était pas possible. Si ?

**« Merci Hortense, tu m'avais promis que je pourrais raconter cette partie »**

**« Désolée Severus, c'était trop tentant »**

**« Et où as-tu été répartie ? »** demanda Dumbledore curieux

**« A Serpentard bien entendu **» dit-elle un franc sourire aux lèvres.

Nouvelle stupeur des personnes présentes. Non seulement un Potter avait été ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor mais en plus elle avait été à Serpentard.

James fit une parfaite imitation de la carpe sortie de l'eau, Sirius se remémora la conversation de ce matin, le soulagement avait donc été de très courte durée et Remus était étonné de ce fait, mais curieux de savoir comment cela avait été possible. Aussi osa-t-il une question.

**« Puis-je te demander comment expliques-tu ce fait ? Je veux dire, tous les Potter ont été à Gryffondor depuis des générations »**

**« Oui tu peux me le demander et je vais te répondre. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Draco sur le chemin de traverse accompagnée de Severus qui me le présenta. Le courant passa tout de suite très bien. Draco m'a expliqué des années plus tard qu'il avait été subjugué par ma beauté, mais je le soupçonne de n'avoir dit que cela que pour que je lui prête ma cape. »**

Ricanement de la part de Draco. Oh oui, c'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait pu dire pour obtenir quelque chose. Mais uniquement avec quelqu'un de proche de lui. De plus, il devait avouer aussi qu'il trouvait Hortense très jolie dans son genre, donc il n'avait pas de mal à imaginer que son Draco puisse avoir été sincère.

**« Bref, passons là les détails. Un mois plus tard, dans le Poudlard express, je n'avais pas vu Draco sur le quai et comme il était le seul sorcier que je connaissais je me suis installée seule dans un compartiment. Est alors arrivé un garçon aux cheveux roux. Il a demandé à s'installer et j'ai accepté. Il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley »**

Ron se redressa dans son siège. Il était curieux de savoir comment son double et Hortense étaient devenus amis alors que celle-ci était aussi amie avec Draco. Hortense lança un regard moqueur à Ron.

**« Lorsque je me suis présentée, il a commencé à bavarder sans interruption, posant un nombre incroyables de questions. J'allais l'arrêter quand une jeune fille aux cheveux en bataille est arrivée dans le compartiment cherchant un crapaud. Elle a commencé à nous parler de magie et à nous raconter l'histoire de Poudlard. C'était Hermione Granger. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard. Severus me l'avait offert pour mon instruction officiellement. Mais avoue que c'était pour mon anniversaire Sev' »**

**« Par Salazar pourquoi aurais-je offert un cadeau d'anniversaire à une sale gamine dans ton genre? »**

**« Tu me blesses là »** dit-elle d'un ton faussement vexée.

Les autres personnes présentes regardaient leurs interactions les yeux ronds. Snape savait plaisanter ?

**« Retournons dans le Poudlard Express. Cette attitude de miss-je-sais-tout m'exaspérait au plus au point et je commençais à m'énerver quand soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy. »**

Hortense était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle se remémorait des moindres détails de cette rencontre dans le train

* * *

Flash-back

Hortense se trouvait installé dans un compartiment du Poudlard express en compagnie d'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley quand soudain un petit blondinet fit irruption flanqué de deux gardes du corps.

**« Ah, Hortense, je t'ai cherché sur le quai mais je ne t'ai pas vu. Je te présente Crabbe et Goyle. J'ai cru que tu avais pris peur de devoir être en compétition avec moi et que tu avais décidé de ne pas venir à Poudlard. »**

**« Non, Severus Snape m'a déposé sur le quai et je suis montée tout de suite dans le train. Désolée de te décevoir. »**

**« Bah, tu changeras peut-être d'avis une fois que tu m'auras vu à l'œuvre »**

**« Pour qui tu te prends »** répliqua Ronald Weasley.

**« Pour moi, Draco Malfoy. Pas besoin de te demander ton nom. Des cheveux roux et des robes de deuxième main, un Weasley sans aucun doute »**

Hortense rit à la réplique de Draco. Elle aimait son sens de l'humour. Ronald quant à lui devint rouge brique.

**« Je ne te permets pas »**

**« Je me passerais de ton autorisation Weasley. Je suis désolé Potter, je ne m'attarde pas ici, les personnes présentes sont louches. On se revoit à Poudlard »**

Avant que Ron ne puisse répliquer, Hortense fit un sourire à Draco et lui répondit.

**« Avec plaisirs Draco. A tout à l'heure »**

Le blond quitta le wagon.

**« Ce Malfoy est vraiment un crétin. De quel droit m'insulte-t-il ? »**

**« Il ne t'a pas insulté »** répliqua Hortense qui trouvait que Ronald en faisait trop. **« Si il y a une personne qui aurait pu se sentir insultée c'est moi. Mais il semblerait que contrairement à toi j'ai le sens de l'humour »**

**«De toute façon ce type n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. »**

**« Et de quel droit le juges-tu sans le connaitre ? »**

**« Les Malfoy sont reconnus comme étant des sorciers noirs. Ma mère m'a dit… »**

**« Tu te bases donc sur des on-dit pour savoir si les sont des « types bien » pour reprendre ton expression? »**

**« Ce n'est pas des on-dit, c'est ce que ma mère dit »**

**« Tu devrais peut-être grandir un peu. »**

Et elle passa le reste du trajet à lire son manuel de potion. Le professeur qui était venu la chercher lui ayant dit que c'était une matière très compliquée.

Arrivés à Poudlard les élèves rejoignirent les barques des premières années. Hortense était émerveillée. Lorsque les élèves furent débarqués, elle repéra Draco et alla vers lui.

**« Alors, le trajet avec Weasley c'est bien passé ? »**

**« Non, surtout après ton intervention. Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »**

**« Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu irais t'acoquiner avec un Weasley dès le train. Mais je peux te permettre d'éviter les gens douteux désormais si tu veux. »**

Draco avança alors sa main vers Hortense. Elle la prit sans hésitation.

**« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour éviter les gens douteux. Mais tu peux tout de même devenir un partenaire dans cette affaire. »**

Draco se mit à rire.

**« Dis-moi, tu penses être répartie dans quelle maison ? Car à en juger par ta capacité de tourner les situations à ton avantage, tu ferais une parfaite Serpentard. »**

**« Je ne sais pas du tout. »**

**« Espérons juste que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor. Tu peux être certaine que Weasley y sera. Toute sa famille va là-bas. »**

La conversation s'arrêta là car les élèves furent appelés pour passer sous le choixpeau magique. Hermione Granger fut répartie à Gryffondor, tandis que Draco fut envoyé à Serpentard en quelque instant. Puis ce fut au tour d'Hortense de monter sur l'estrade.

_**« Et bien et bien qu'avons-nous là, la célèbre Hortense Potter. Je t'attendais avec impatience. Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile. »**_

_**« Qui me parle »**_ pensa-t-elle

_**« C'est moi, je suis dans ta tête. »**_

_**« Sortez de là tout de suite. Cela ne vous regarde pas ce qu'il y a dans ma tête »**_

_**« Oh, je vois de la fougue comme une vraie Gryffondor, mais aussi une envie de préserver ses secrets comme seul un Serpentard le ferait. C'est difficile, très difficile. Gryffondor te permettrait sans doute de développer tes relations sociales et ta fougue qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Cette maison t'aiderait dans ta mission. »**_

_**« Quelle mission ? »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire »**_

_**« Je vous ordonne de me le dire »**_

_**« Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner jeune fille. De la fougue, du courage oui, mais aussi une grande envie de faire ses preuves, et une soif de connaissance.»**_

_**« Pas à Gryffondor, pas à Gryffondor »**_ se dit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Weasley.

_**« Si tu es sûre de toi, alors … »**_

Une voix se fit entendre dans la grande salle

**« SERPENTARD !»**

Hortense ôta le chapeau de sa tête et se dirigea dans un silence oppressant vers la table des serpentards où elle fut accueillie pas des regards parfois noirs, parfois étonnés. Mais Draco lui fit signe de la rejoindre et elle s'installa près de lui.

Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

A la fin du récit d'Hortense, Severus avait un sourire satisfait, Ronald Weasley était pâle comme la mort, les maraudeurs tenaient de rattraper leurs bouches qui flirtaient dangereusement avec la table, Albus avait le regard pétillant, Draco se tenait droit ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser et Harry éclata de rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Se rendant compte qu'il était le centre de l'attention, il se décida à expliquer les raisons de son fou rire.

**« Désolé, c'est réellement drôle. Je n'avais jamais pensé à l'influence que Malfoy avait eue sur ma vie. »**

**« Que veux-tu dire »** demanda Sirius

**« Tout simplement que le choixpeau voulait aussi m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais ma rencontre avec Malfoy sur le chemin de traverse et à Poudlard s'étant mal passée, je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer à Gryffondor pour ne pas être dans la même maison que lui**_**. »**_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco Malfoy qui releva fièrement le menton.

**« Que voulez-vous ? J'ai toujours dit que j'étais quelqu'un d'indispensable à la survie du monde sorcier.** »

Tous les membres de l'ordre rirent. L'atmosphère se détendit définitivement.

**« Eh bien, si chaque étape de votre vie est aussi remplie, je pense que nous allons en avoir pour quelque temps avant de vous connaitre. Mais il se fait déjà tard. Je pense que nous pouvons voter pour voir l'avis des membres de l'ordre et savoir si nous pouvons vous laisser partir de Poudlard sans risque et vous croire. »**

C'était le moment où jamais de tenter d'accorder la confiance de l'ordre à ces personnes.

**« Que ceux qui croient ces personnes et acceptent de les laisser libre dans notre monde lèvent la main »**

Hermione Granger, les Weasley, Minerva, Draco, Sirius et Remus ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres membres levèrent la main.

**« Bien, que ceux qui ne croient pas ces personnes lèvent la main »**

Alastor Maugrey, Dedalus Diggle, Kinglsey et cinq autres membres levèrent la main.

**« James ? »** demanda Albus puisque celui-ci n'avait pas voté.

**« Je ne me baserais pas sur une petite anecdote ponctuelle pour me faire mon opinion. Mais vous avez votre majorité, alors mon vote n'a pas d'importance. »**

**« Ton vote est important James, il s'agit de ta famille »**

**« Non. Ma famille est morte. Il s'agit d'étrangers venus d'un autre monde selon vous qui disent être ma famille. Permettez que je prenne mon temps avant de juger. Après tout c'est ce que l'on me reproche non ? De juger sans savoir. Je m'abstiens donc de voter. »**

**« Très bien. A une large majorité, nous acceptons de vous laisser libre de vos actions et de vos choix tous trois. Sachez déjà que Sirius Black a accepté de vous loger. Sirius, vous pouvez peut être les accompagner à Square Grimmauld et ensuite sur le chemin de Traverse. Vous aurez besoin de vêtements et autre. Pour ce qui est de l'argent. »**

**« Ce n'est pas un soucis »** le coupa Hortense.

**« Miss Potter, vous ne pourrez pas avoir accès à vos comptes ici »**

**« Je sais. Mais j'ai mon argent sur moi »** répondit-elle.

Elle ne voulait rien devoir au directeur et en cet instant, elle bénit la paranoïa de Severus et l'ingéniosité d'Hermione Granger qui l'obligeaient à porter en permanence sur elle une bourse pourvue d'un sortilège d'extension dans laquelle se trouvaient tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin en cas de fuite. Parmi ces choses se trouvait une partie du contenu de ses coffres à Gringotts.

**« Très bien dans ce cas, je vous propose que les prochaines réunions concernant votre histoire soient moins formelles et se fassent de manière plus confidentielle. Cela évitera les questions et les interruptions. Pouvons-nous vous retrouvez chez vous Sirius ? »**

**« Oui, évidemment. »**

Les personnes présentes partirent chacune leur tour et reprirent leur occupation.

Molly Weasley passa près des deux plus jeunes.

**« Harry était un habitué du Terrier. Je ne sais pas si dans votre monde vous y veniez, mais sachez qu'ici vous serez les bienvenus. »**

Harry fut touché par l'attention de celle qui avait tenu en partie le rôle d'une mère pour lui. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

**« Merci madame Weasley, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi »**

**« Appelle-moi Molly mon petit. A bientôt »**

Albus demanda à Sirius de rester.

**« Je pense que seul les personnes concernées par le récit devraient être présentes pour la suite comme je le disais. Je pensais à vous, à Remus, James, Draco, Hermione Granger aura sans doute besoin de connaitre aussi l'histoire d'Harry »**

**« Oui, vous ne pouvez pas la tenir à l'écart »** dit Sirius.

**« Peut-être aussi Ronald Weasley ? »** demanda Albus en se tournant vers Hortense.

**« Je me ferais un plaisir de lui décrire nos relations dans le détails »** lui répondit-elle.

Ron était pour elle ce que Sirius était pour Severus, son pire ennemis même si leur relation s'était améliorée en septième année. Elle éprouvait donc un plaisir sadique en se disant qu'elle pourrait revivre une deuxième fois les magnifiques moments de honte qu'elle lui avait offert.

Draco ricana à la phrase d'Hortense. Si dans ce monde, il n'avait jamais pu s'entendre avec un Potter, leur relation étant tout juste cordiale, il avait l'impression de savoir pourquoi son double était devenu ami avec elle. Elle avait un piquant digne de Severus et un air hautain et prétentieux qu'elle lui avait sans aucun doute volé. Il avait hâte qu'elle enfonce plus bas que terre la belette et sa bande.

Tout ce petit monde quitta la salle de réunion et se rendirent par la cheminée du bureau du directeur à destination du Square Grimmauld.

* * *

* Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Harry n'a pas eu la conversation à King Cross avec Albus. Il pense donc toujours que le directeur n'avait comme but que de détruire l'horcruxe au bon moment.

Voilà, beaucoup d'informations mais peu détaillées. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à le lire

A bientôt

Johanna

MAJ 12/07/2013


	9. Chapter 8 : Je me vengerais

**Petite note:**

Voici l'emménagement au Square.

Pas de réponse au review du chapitre précédent pour la simple raison que je compte mettre la suite en ligne aujourd'hui. Je répondrais donc à vos review pour le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je me vengerais

_Après la nuit où il mourut_  
_Je pleurais mes larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles sèchent_  
_Mais la douleur resta la même_  
_Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mort en vain_  
_Je fis la promesse de venger son âme un jour_  
_Je les ferai saigner à mes pieds_

_The Promise, Within Temptation_

* * *

Une lumière vive et verte illumina pendant quelque instant le salon du 12 square Grimmauld donnant un aspect moins sinistre au lieu. De la cheminée apparurent les uns après les autres un grand nombre de personnes.

Remus Lupin fut le premier à sortir de l'âtre directement suivi par James Potter qu'il avait réussi à convaincre de ne pas rester seul. L'un des arguments les plus percutants fut la présence des visiteurs dans la maison. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, James était ravi de partager la maison avec eux, il pourrait ainsi à loisirs les observer et les interroger. Les personnes sont toujours moins prudentes sur leurs dires dans la vie quotidienne. De toute façon, s'était dit James, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait retourner à Godric Hollow puisque les protections avaient été percées.

Apparu alors Draco Malfoy. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux au salon. Cela ne valait pas le manoir Malfoy. Mais au moins ici, il avait des chances de rester en vie se dit-il. Il salua James Potter et Remus Lupin d'un hochement de tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer le prochain visiteur.

Surgi ensuite Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée, il fut surpris de trouver la maison dans un état proche de celui qu'il avait connu. Sirius avait-il ici aussi été enfermé dans ce monde ou n'avait-il tout simplement pas voulu habité dans ce haut lieu de magie noire ? Dans tous les cas, il aimerait savoir ce qui expliquerait l'état inoccupé de la maison. Une idée lui traversa furtivement l'esprit. Est-ce que le médaillon se Serpentard se trouvait dans la maison ? Et si oui, s'agissait-il d'un Horcruxe ? Il nota d'en parler à Hortense et éventuellement d'interroger Kreattur si celui-ci était réceptif.

Il sourit à l'évocation de Kreattur, si détestable au début et finalement si utile à la fin. Il songea aux avancées qu'il avait faites avec Kreattur dans son monde. Quel dommage de devoir tout recommencer.

Les prochains arrivants furent Severus et Hortense. Ils étaient déjà venus dans la maison de ce monde, puisqu'ils s'y étaient rendus lors de leur arrivée. D'ailleurs des traces de leur passage étaient encore visibles. Le fauteuil métamorphosé en lit était toujours présent ainsi que la fiole de veritaserum.

Sirius fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la maison, mais il dégaina tout de suite sa baguette.

**« Quelqu'un est ici ou est venu. »**

Soupire de Severus. Il était prêt à parier que le cabot allait faire un drame de leur passage.

**« Baisse ta baguette Black. C'est Hortense et moi qui sommes venus ici. Ainsi que monsieur Malfoy »**

Sirius tourna sa baguette vers Severus. Même pas étonné, pensa Severus.

**« Et puis savoir en quelle honneur tu es venu dans MA maison sans Mon invitation ? »** et soudain une autre question, bien plus importante traversa son esprit.

**« Et comment avez-vous brisé le sortilège de Fidelitas ? »**

Excellente question pensa Severus. Hortense qui en avait assez des altercations pour la journée, répondit à la place de Severus.

**« J'étais inconsciente et Severus nous a fait transplanés ici. Point à la ligne. Dans notre monde, il s'agit d'un des seuls lieux sécurisés restant. Pour ce qui est du Fidelitas, je suppose que comme j'étais la gardienne du secret dans mon monde, j'y ai eu accès. »**

**« Je pense plutôt que le Fidelitas a été jeté par Dumbledore ici »** répondit Harry.

**« Pourquoi ? »** lui demanda Hortense étonnée qu'il intervienne.

**« Parce que j'ai aussi eu accès à la maison sans que l'on ne me montre l'adresse. Je suppose que le sort et le lieu étant le même nous avons eu accès à la maison. J'ai beau être propriétaire de la maison dans mon monde, je n'ai jamais brisé le Fidelitas de Dumbledore. »**

Sirius avait entre-temps baisé sa baguette. S'il comprenait bien les dire des deux Potter, il était mort dans chacun de ces deux mondes. C'était la seule explication au faut qu'ils étaient tous deux devenus les propriétaires de la maison. Il avait déjà prévu son testament dans ce monde et avait fait de James ou en cas de décès de celui-ci d'Harry, son héritier. Cette disposition ne l'étonna donc guère. Mais l'idée de ne plus exister dans d'autre monde était troublante. Au plus il avançait dans les découvertes les concernant, au plus il se rendait compte que ces deux personnes avaient été fort peu entourées par ceux qui étaient le plus proche de leur parents.

**« Bah, pas la peine d'épiloguer sur le sujet, on ne saura jamais la vérité à ce niveau de toute façon » **déclara Remus terre à terre. Il était hors de question que Sirius, James ou Severus s'étripent encore à coup de sort aujourd'hui, quitte à les priver de baguette pour le reste de la journée. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne répliqua et soudain, un ange passa. Pas un bruit à par le ronflement du feu dans la cheminée ne se faisait entendre. Les sept personnes présentes dans la maison se faisaient face en cercle quasi parfait. Chacun s'observant et se demandant d'où la prochaine attaque allait venir quand soudain un crack sonore se fit entendre.

**« Oh, le maitre à ramener des invités »** dit Kreattur, ses oreilles levées mais son regard méchant **« sans aucun doute des traîtres à leur sang ou des sang-de-bourbes, que dirait ma pauvre maitresse si elle voyait ce qui traine dans sa maison. »**

**« Kreattur »** cria Sirius

**« Oui mon maitre »** répliqua l'elfe et continuant plus bas **« ignoble créature, indigne de la noble maison des Black »**

Alors que Sirius allait vertement reprendre l'elfe dont il s'approchait menaçant, Hortense intervint.

**« Oh toi tu ne vas pas commencer. »** elle s'approcha de Kreattur plus vite que Sirius, baguette au poing, le regard noir.

Sirius laissa faire. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à Kreattur, donc peu lui importait ce qui allait se passer. James croisa les bras et observa en retenant Remus qui allait intervenir pour protéger l'elfe. Il était curieux de savoir ce que la femme allait faire. Il pourrait peut-être avoir des indices sur sa personnalité en la voyant agir.

**« Que peut Kreattur pour l'invité du maitre ? »** demanda l'elfe d'une voix mielleuse

**« Nous allons mettre certaine chose au point et prévenir les risques** » assura Hortense, ses yeux ne quittant une seule seconde l'elfe.

Harry fut interpellé à ces paroles. Kreattur avait-il aussi été rejoindre Bellatrix et Narcissa dans son monde ou avait-il commit un autre acte pire encore ?

**« Dans ton monde aussi il a fourni des informations à l'autre camp ? »** demanda Harry la curiosité l'emportant

**« Oh oui et plus qu'un peu. J'ai trouvé la solution par hasard dans un livre de la bibliothèque des Black. Kreattur tu vois de quel livre je veux parler ? »** Questionna-t-elle le serviteur qui tordait nerveusement ses mains

**« Non madame, Kreattur est désolé madame mais il ne connait pas tous les livres des Black, madame »**

**« Pas même le petit livre à l'intention des elfes récalcitrants écrit par l'ancêtre Cygnus Black ? »** lui répondit-elle le regardant cruellement.

**«Oh, ce livre-là Madame? Kreattur avait oublié madame »** l'elfe semblait se ratatiner au sol.

**« Oui ce livre là Kreattur. Faut-il que je fasse usage de certains de ses sortilèges sur toi ? Où vas-tu obéir aux ordres de ton maitre ? »** Répondit-elle la baguette à quelque centimètre du nez de la créature.

**«Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire madame, Kreattur va obéir au maitre, madame, Kreattur le promet, madame. »** Mais son naturel n'étant jamais loin il ajouta presque silencieusement** « même si il continuera à penser que le maitre n'est pas digne de la maison des Black. »**

Par manque de chance pour lui, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce admiraient le combat de volonté des deux êtres, et le calme était total, si bien que chaque syllabe murmurée parvint aux oreilles d'Hortense et des autres invités. Une lampe clignotante indiquant en grand et rouge problème résonna dans l'esprit de Severus. Comme pour lui donner raison, Hortense reprit son discours.

**« Bien je vois que tu ne comprends pas Kreattur. Ta langue ne peut répandre que le venin. Nous allons remédier à cela tout de suite. SILENS SERVILIS »** une lumière violette enveloppa Sirius et Kreattur. Hortense enchaina avec un deuxième sort **«Et pour être certain que désormais tu obéiras à ton maitre, SERVITIUM OBAUDIENTA » **une seconde lumière, cette fois-ci verte foncée.

Les personnes présentes ouvrirent de grands yeux et Severus voyaient déjà les dits problèmes se profiler maintenant ou dans peu de temps.

**« Que lui as-tu fais ? »** demanda Sirius

**« Un sort de silence et d'obéissance. Il ne pourra plus parler sans votre autorisation et tous les ordres donnés seront exécutés correctement. Kreattur je t'ordonne de faire le ménage correctement dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Tu ne t'arrêteras que lorsqu'on te l'ordonnera.» **

L'elfe hocha la tête en silence et disparu dans un pop retentissant.

Hortense se tourna alors vers Sirius

**«Il m'obéira aussi dans une moindre mesure puisque je suis celle qui lui a lancé le sort. Mais il ne pourra rien faire qui puisse vous nuire. Il faudra aussi que tu sois très claire dans tes ordres et que tu ne laisses aucune place à l'interprétation. »**

**« Bien. Je te remercie, cet elfe est une calamité »** répondit sincèrement Sirius.

L'idée que son elfe puisse obéir à Hortense le dérangeait un peu, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lui nuire, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. James quant à lui était plus réservé. Il connaissait le livre dont avait parlé Hortense. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il cherchait des informations sur le fonctionnement d'un nouveau sort de magie noire qu'avaient utilisés certains mangemorts afin de soumettre définitivement les moldus qui atterrissaient dans leur mains et en faire de parfait serviteurs. Et même si il n'avait jamais eu se livre entre les mains, il se serait douté du genre de magie qu'avait utilisée Hortense car il savait que la bibliothèque des Black ne contenaient pas beaucoup de livre de magie blanche et selon lui des sorts de servitude devant surement se trouver dans la section noire. Ses soupçons se renforcèrent vis-à-vis d'Hortense qui selon toute vraisemblance s'adonnait à la magie noire et à en juger par les sorts qu'il avait découvert dans le livre, elle avait choisis les plus noirs.

**« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui imposer de tels sorts? »** demanda Remus qui trouvait tout de même horrible de priver ainsi la créature de la parole et du libre arbitre qui lui restait.

**« Oui »** répondit Harry prenant par la même occasion la défense d'Hortense. Bien qu'il ne sache pas de quelle nature étaient les sorts de la sorcière, s'ils permettaient de s'assurer de la fidélité de Kreattur, il était d'accord pour leur utilisation. Ils n'auraient surement pas la même occasion de s'assurer la fidélité de Kreattur que dans son monde. Et même si c'était le cas, il y avait toujours un risque. De toute façon, n'avait-il pas lui-même déjà lancé deux des trois sorts impardonnables

**« S'il se comporte comme dans mon monde, il agit comme espion pour le compte de Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy »**

**« Mais comment peut-il faire ça ? »** demanda Sirius qui se souvenait pas avoir donné l'autorisation à l'elfe de fréquenter ses cousines.

**« Bien que tu ais rejeté ta famille Black, Bellatrix et Narcissa restent tes cousines. De part ce fait, Kreattur qui est lié à la maison des Black pouvaient aller les voir si tu ne lui as pas formellement interdit. De plus, je suppose qu'un jour où l'autre tu lui as dit de dégager de la maison. Et si ce n'est pas déjà fait, cela n'aurait pas tardé. Il en a ou en aurait profité pour rejoindre les derniers Black restant qu'il juge digne de la maison. Andromeda étant exclue. »** Expliqua calmement Severus d'un ton professoral.

**« J'ai sans aucun doute dû lui dire ça à un moment ou l'autre. »** répondit Sirius ne se rendant pas compte à qui il parlait plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Il se remémorait plusieurs scènes où il avait dit à Kreattur de disparaitre de sa vue. Cette information permettait de mieux comprendre certaine fuite d'information qui avait eu lieu depuis des mois. Il se tourna alors vers Hortense.

**« Eh bien, je te remercie Hortense pour ton intervention. Oh, tu permets que je te tutoie? »** Il se souvenait de ce que la jeune femme avait dit précédemment et son reproche sur le tutoiement.

**« Oh, comme vous voulez. »** Ca n'avait pas grande importance pour elle, mais comme elle était plus jeune cela lui semblait logique.

**«Ceci étant réglé, je vous propose de vous installer. Il n'y a que cinq chambres habitables dans la maison pour le moment, dont une individuelle il va donc falloir que certains d'entre nous partagent leur chambre. Remus peut venir dans ma chambre. Et pour les autres ? » **

Sirius se mit à réfléchir aux associations possibles avec les personnes qui restaient. James et Severus ? Un meurtre avant la fin de la nuit. James et Harry ? Dans le meilleur des cas des cris et quelqu'un finissant la nuit sur le canapé. James et Draco ? Mouais, ils ne se supportent pas vraiment. Par déduction, il ne lui restait que Draco et Harry. Ils étaient pratiquement du même âge. Cela devrait bien se passer. Après tout, son Harry et Draco avaient appris à travailler ensemble.

**« Je propose que Harry partage sa chambre avec Draco, ainsi Severus et Hortense auront chacun une chambre. »**

**« Hors de question »** cria Harry

**« Mais pourquoi »** demanda Remus curieux et étonné de la vitesse à laquelle Harry avait répliqué.

**« Et bien, mettrais-tu Severus et Sirius ou James dans la même chambre ? »** lui demanda Harry, passablement énervé.

**« Non, bien entendue »**

**« Malfoy et moi c'est la même chose. » **

Autant dire clairement les choses. Passe encore qu'il doive rester dans cette maison, pensa Harry, qu'il maudissait et qui lui rappelait tant celle de son monde, passe aussi qu'il doive côtoyer des personnes décédées pour lui mais qu'on lui lance un avada si il devait partager la chambre d'un Malfoy, quel que soit l'univers dont il venait.

**« Tu as peur que je te jette un sort pendant ton sommeil Potter ? »** lui demanda Draco un sourire ironique s'ajoutant à la voix trainante. Il avait toujours adoré provoquer Potter, et apparemment le nouvel arrivant avait la fouge de son alter ego.

**« Non, tu serais trop lâche pour faire ça. A la place, tu appellerais sans doute tes petits copains mangemorts avant pour qu'il fasse le boulot pour toi »**

Draco, espion pour l'ordre du Phœnix depuis ses 17ans, n'apprécia pas du tout l'insinuation et l'insulte et il sortit sa baguette la pointant en direction d'Harry.

**« Répète si tu l'oses. »**

**« Oh mais j'ose. Ne viens pas me dire que dans ce monde ci un petit tatouage n'orne pas ton bras gauche. Et ton cher papa comment va-t-il dans ce monde ? Toujours à la botte de Voldemort ? »**

Draco perdit son calme à l'évocation de son père et lança un sortilège.

**« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot Potter. Incarnem »**

**« Toujours à la traine Malfoy, Protego. Stupéfix »** Draco érigea un bouclier pour se protéger du stupéfix.

**«Pas tant que ça Potty. Silencio »** Harry esquiva le sortilège.

**« Tu ne veux pas que je puisse dire la vérité sur ton compte. Raté la fouine, Expelliarmus » le** sort manqua sa cible grâce à un déplacement rapide de Draco.

**« Tu parles trop stupide lion, Serpensorita »** lança à son tour Draoc.

Et merde pensa Harry.

**« Déjà vu Malfoy, faudrait penser à se renouveler, tu te bats comme lorsque tu avais douze ans. » lui** dit-il en fixant le serpent, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire d'attaquer au non mais avant qu'Harry n'ai le temps de faire et surtout de dire quoi que ce soit, Hortense intervint avec un Incendio suivit d'un sort de désarmement en direction des deux adversaires, récupérant les baguettes des deux sorciers. Elle fixa ensuite Sirius le mettant au défi de lui proposer à elle de partager sa chambre avec Draco. Sirius, qui avait eu envie de rire aux insultes colorées des deux garçons, reprit son sérieux.

**« Oui, d'accord on a compris. Pas de mélange Potter/Malfoy. La démonstration et les insultes n'étaient pas nécessaire »** dit Sirius. Il se demandait réellement si la maison allait survire à cette cohabitions. Pas qu'il tenait réellement aux lieux, mais ça l'ennuierait fortement de devoir déménager.

Remus quant à lui avait noté qu'Harry semblait très à l'aise dans le duel et maitrisait très bien l'expelliarmus. James quant à lui avait relevé qu'Harry n'avait pas utilisé de sort de magie noire, contrairement à Hortense précédemment. C'était déjà cela, mais peut-être faisait-il juste attention devant eux.

**« Et bien, il ne reste plus que Hortense et Harry ou Draco et Severus.** » nota Remus, qui s'étaient placés entre les deux nouveaux ennemis qui, à en juger par leur regards meurtriers, ne seraient pas contre la poursuite de la dispute de manière moldue.

**« Très bien, va pour Harry et moi. »** coupa Hortense, tentant ainsi de mettre fin au conflit.

C'était ce qui lui semblait le plus adéquat. Ainsi Draco ne partagerait la chambre d'aucun d'entre eux, ce qui éviterait l'espionnage et elle ne pouvait en aucun cas tenter de partager sa chambre avec Severus, connaissant Sirius, cela aura mené à une nouvelle confrontation. Elle soupira intérieurement. Il allait vraiment falloir faire attention au moindre geste et à la moindre parole.

Afin de permettre aux esprits de se calmer, chacun se dirigea alors vers la chambre qui leur était attribuée.

Remus et Sirius prirent l'ancienne chambre de la maitresse de maison et métamorphosèrent le grand lit en deux lits plus que spacieux. Ils essayèrent aussi de rendre à la chambre un aspect propre mais les artefacts de magie noire était très difficile à déplacer et au bout de plus d'une demi-heure à avoir tenter de décoller des espèces de griffes du murs, ils abandonnèrent et s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le mur.

**« Sirius, mon vieux, je comprends pourquoi tu as quitté cette maison** » dit-il en regardant une espèce de boule de divination collée sur une des tables mais dont le centre ressemblait à un œil ensanglanté. **« Ta mère était réellement folle ».**

**« Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte Lunard ? »** lui demanda ironiquement Sirius.

Remus avait l'habitude de venir à Square Grimmauld depuis maintenant cinq ans que Sirius avait décidé de ne plus vivre avec les Potter, mais comme tous deux passaient plus de temps à Poudlard qu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter entièrement la maison. Seules les pièces habituellement utilisées avaient été nettoyées de leurs objets dangereux. Et puis Sirius n'était pas un grand amateur de la demeure familiale. Il avait fallu le convaincre que replacer les sortilèges de protection sur une nouvelle habitation serait beaucoup plus compliqué et moins sure que d'utiliser une maison déjà protégée. Depuis, il passait énormément de temps dans les quartiers de Remus à Poudlard où chez les Potter et utilisait essentiellement la maison comme refuge pour les clandestins ou comme habitat temporaire pour les personnes dont les biens avaient été détruits. C'était aussi le siège de ce qu'ils appelaient le bureau de l'ordre du Phœnix, qui était composé des membres les plus anciens et les plus fidèles et ce qui évitait d'avoir à réunir tout le monde à chaque infirmation. Les rares fois où Sirius avait passé la nuit dans cette demeure, il s'était installé dans le salon ou dans son ancienne chambre.

Les personnes qui faisaient partie du bureau de l'ordre étaient toutes plus ou moins liées. Il y avait Arthur Weasley, sa femme et ses deux fils les plus âgés, Minerva mais qui était rarement présente en même temps que Dumbledore afin de ne jamais laisser Poudlard sans défense, Remus, Sirius, James, Tonks et Alastor Maugrey. Severus Snape en faisait aussi partie mais il était rarement présent en personne, ses rapports étaient transmis par Dumbledore.

Les plus jeunes ne faisaient pas partie du bureau, leur fougue pouvant bien trop souvent les conduire à mener des opérations périlleuses sans l'avis des plus âgés.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la main de Sirius qui s'agitait devant lui. Remus saisit la main et s'en aida pour se relever.

**« Ouais, ma mère était folle, ce n'est pas un secret. Bon allons voir comment les autres s'en sortent dans leur emménagement. »**

Ils se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers la chambre de James où ils trouvèrent une note de leur ami leur indiquant qu'il était partit pour Godric Hollow. Se doutant de la peine qu'allait avoir James lors de cette visite et se remémorant toutes les pertes subies depuis le début de la guerre, ils serrent tous les deux les poings et se jurèrent de se venger et de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort.

James n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de retourner à Godric Hollow depuis son départ de l'hôpital, aussi n'avait-il pas grand-chose à mettre dans sa chambre. Une fois les fenêtres ouvertes pour aérer et le lit fait, il avait rédigé une note à l'attention de ses amis et il s'était rendu dans sa demeure. Il savait bien que Remus et Sirius lui en voudraient d'être parti sans eux, mais il avait besoin de se retrouver ici seul.

Il pénétra dans sa maison par la porte que quelqu'un avait réparée. Sans doute un membre de l'ordre. Il avait sorti sa baguette. Le secret de la maison tombé, il y avait un risque d'y trouver un mangemort. Il lança un sort de révélation, mais aucun humain ne semblait être présent. Arrivé dans le salon, il regarda les impacts de sorts dans le mur. Sentant les larmes montées à ses yeux, il préféra prendre vite les affaires qu'il souhaitait emporter et quitta la pièce. Il entra ensuite dans la cuisine, le lieu préféré d'Harry avec le jardin. Ce gosse avait un appétit d'ogre et James avait dû bien vite apprendre à cuisiner de manière moldus pour satisfaire les envies de son fils. Il sourit à l'évocation des batailles de farine et autres ingrédients qui avaient eu lieu ici. Il revoyait Harry, assis sur la table, léchant le fond du plat de mousse au chocolat et lui expliquant très sérieusement que le chocolat était essentiel à la survie de chaque sorcier, citant comme référence Remus Lupin. Laissant là, le fantôme de ce souvenir, James se dirigeait maintenant vers la chambre de son fils. Les murs de la chambre étaient tapissés de vieux posters d'équipe de Quidditch. Il le revoyait à l'âge de 12 mois, ne sachant même pas marcher, voler à travers la pièce sur le balai que Sirius lui avait offert. Lily avait crié, James avait fait semblant d'être outré, Sirius avait pris un air désolée, et Harry s'était mis à voler. C'était aussi Sirius qui avait offert un balai à Harry à son entrée à Poudlard, bien que les balais soient interdits. Il lui avait fait un clin d'œil, en lui disant qu'il voulait bien parier tout son or que son filleule serait dans l'équipe avant la fin de l'année. Et il avait eu raison.

James s'assit sur le lit d'Harry et regarda autour de lui. Les affaires de son fils étaient toutes présentes, comme si il allait passer le pas de la porte à tout instant. Mais James savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait vu le corps de son fils dans cette chambre d'hôpital si froide. Il lui avait tenu la main, lui avait ouvert son cœur pour la dernière fois, lui avait dit combien il l'aimait et combien il était en colère contre lui d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il avait ri en lui disant que là-haut il serait sans doute très bien accueilli par Lily qui devait être très fière de lui. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que sa colère s'apaiserait, et qu'il était fier lui aussi d'avoir un fils aussi courageux. Il lui jura que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il lui promit aussi qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble près des étoiles qu'il aimait tant et qu'ils seraient réunis pour toujours. Il avait ensuite pris son fils dans ses bras, avait passé sa main dans sa chevelure et avait caressé sa tête pendant de longues minutes en silence, le berçant doucement en faisant reposer sa tête près de son cœur, et laissant pour la seule fois librement éclater ses sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge. Il savait qu'après ce moment, il devrait redevenir James Potter, ancien Aurore, membre de l'ordre du Phœnix et l'un des plus farouche opposant à Voldemort, une personne au caractère fort et inébranlable mais à cet instant, il n'était qu'un père qui venait de perdre la plus belle chose dans sa vie, un père qui ne savait pas comment continuer à vivre sans sa lumière, un père qui aurait tout donner pour être allonger à la place de son fils et pour que celui-ci vive, un père qui, comme beaucoup d'autre, aimait son fils à s'en faire mal et dont les larmes ruisselaient le long des joues. Il avait ensuite doucement reposé le corps de son fils sur les draps aussi blancs que son visage. Il avait écarté une mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait ses yeux autrefois si pleins de vie et avait déposé un baiser sur son front. James avait alors quitté la chambre d'hôpital, effaçant d'un geste rageur les larmes de ses yeux et s'était dirigé vers Poudlard pour y retrouver Sirius et Remus.

James se reconnecta avec la réalité. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer, n'importe qui pouvait venir dans la maison. Il emballa d'un coup de baguette les affaires d'Harry. Il n'avait pas le cœur de les regarder maintenant. Il vérifia les cachettes pas si secrètes de son fils, récupéra la carte entre deux lattes du plancher et sortit de la chambre. Il fit de même avec ses propres affaires et quitta la maison, jetant un dernier regard sur ce lieu qui, si il était remplis de bons souvenirs, avait été aussi le lieu de ses deux plus grands malheurs et il avait transplané à St-Mangouste afin de leur remettre des vêtements pour l'enterrement d'Harry.

Il avait dû remplir des formulaires et il s'était soudain revu des années en arrière remplissant les mêmes documents pour Lily. Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser à cela. Il régla les détails concernant la sépulture de son fils et préférant ne pas rester seul, retourna à Square Grimmauld.

De retour, il n'entendit pas de bruit dans la maison, et supposant que les occupants étaient encore en train de s'installer, il prit un fauteuil, se servit un verre de whisky et se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée, se jurant de venger sa famille et de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort

James avait raison quant aux raisons du silence qui régnait dans la maison, tous les nouveaux habitants étaient occupés à s'installer.

Draco avait récupéré la chambre qui avait toujours été la sienne lorsqu'il devait loger ici. Habituellement, il la partageait avec Blaise ou Pansy. Mais Blaise avait dû fuir l'Angleterre il y a de cela huit mois, des mangemorts ayant découvert que sa mère cachait des nés-moldus et les aidait à passer la frontière. Les Zabini avaient toujours prétendus être neutres, mais quand la guerre avait pris une nouvelle tournure et que les massacres des moldus étaient devenus quotidiens, ils s'étaient engagés envers les nés moldus. Ils n'avaient jamais rejoints officiellement l'ordre, mais Dumbledore leur avait à plusieurs reprises offerts l'asile avec l'accord de Sirius. Il songea aussi à Pansy, qui sous ses airs de chien enragé cachait un cœur en or, et avait été tuée lors d'un raid du Lord sur un orphelinat moldus. Elle s'était enfuie du monde sorcier lorsque son père et sa mère furent tué dans une bataille. Elle avait trouvé là-bas un emploi comme éducatrice dans un orphelinat. Mais le Lord avait massacré tout le personnel de l'orphelinat personnellement et avait ordonné à ses mangemorts d'emmener les enfants, afin d'en faire des serviteurs. Draco avait fait partie de ce raid, et il avait ainsi vu son amie se faire torturer devant ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire.

En regardant dans la chambre, il tomba d'ailleurs sur la photo que lui avait fièrement remise Pansy. Elle, entourée des enfants de l'orphelinat, tous sourires aux lèvres. C'était Severus qui avait permis à Pansy et Blaise de s'enfuir. Il les avait tant aidés. Et maintenant il reposait froid dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le monde était injuste pensa une nouvelle fois Draco. Il balança sur le mur de la chambre le petit cadre qu'il avait dans ses mains, faisant exploser le verre de protection en millier de petits bouts, comme les milliers d'étoiles qui ne brillaient plus à cause de Voldemort. Il se jura de venger toutes ses morts et de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort.

Si Severus Snape de ce monde était mort, celui qui venait d'arriver était lui en pleine réflexion. Maintenant qu'il avait le temps de se poser, il avait le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. Et elle n'était pas brillante. La couverture d'espion de son double étant tombée, et connaissant le seigneur des ténèbres, il se doutait qu'il deviendrait une cible numéro 1 des mangemorts. Un traitre restait un traitre, quel que soit le monde d'où il venait. Et de toute façon, il doutait que les mangemorts prennent le temps de discuter. Les solutions étaient peu nombreuses, et une seule retint son intention. Si il était condamné à rester dans ce monde, il le ferait en homme libre et la seule issue pour cela était de se venger de toutes ces pertes, de ces années de souffrance, de ce qu'il avait fait de Hortense et de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort.

Hortense et Harry étaient eux aussi parvenus à leur chambre. L'ancienne chambre de Sirius. C'était la plus grande et la seule qui comprenait déjà deux lits. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. L'endroit était sinistre, comme le reste de la maison, mais des traces du passage d'autres personnes étaient visibles, comme cette robe abandonnée dans un coin, ou cette plume blanche dans un autre. Il était clair aussi que Kreattur ne faisait pas le ménage dans la maison depuis longtemps, n'appliquant que de manière aléatoire les ordres de Sirius, mais ce problème était désormais révolu.

Tandis qu'Harry s'affalait sur le premier lit, fixant le plafond, Hortense s'installa sur le second et entreprit de vider sa bourse de son contenu. Il y avait des vêtements, des objets, des potions. Elle éparpilla le tout sur son lit, faisant le tri entre ses affaires et celle qu'elle devrait rendre à Severus.

Harry regarda les robes noires d'un œil curieux. Il se doutait bien de leur propriétaire. Il savait depuis la nuit passée à Poudlard que le maitre des potions était une personne importante pour Hortense.

**« Que crois-tu qu'il va nous arriver maintenant ? »** demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur son lit, tentant à la fois de briser le silence et de se rassurer.

Elle soupira et laissa tomber son tri. C'était une excellente question, mais elle n'en détenait pas la réponse.

**« Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne connais rien de ce monde, on ne sait même pas quelle est la situation actuelle. J'ai cru comprendre que Voldemort n'avait pas disparu durant la nuit d'Halloween, mais je ne suis même pas certaine de cela. »**

**«Ils ne nous disent pas grand-chose »**

**« Ils n'ont pas confiance en nous. »**

Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas, les bras derrière la tête.

**« Je me demande ce qui se passe dans nos mondes. Est-ce qu'on a juste disparu ? Est-ce que les gens nous cherchent ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais dans mon monde, je suis certaine que personne ne me cherche. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler** » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en prenant les affaires de Severus. Elle quitta la chambre et laissa Harry seul et stupéfait de sa réaction.

Oh non, elle ne souhaitait pas du tout parler de son monde, de ceux qui ne l'attendaient certainement pas. Elle imaginait combien sa mort devait ravir bon nombre de personnes. Et tout ceci à cause d'un psychopathe à face de serpent. Si elle devait rester ici, elle ferait les choses autrement. Ses décisions, elle les assumerait jusqu'au bout, et au finale, elle aurait sa vengeance et mettrait un terme au règne de Voldemort.

Harry se posait des questions sur Hortense, il ne la comprenait pas. Une fois elle était protectrice avec lui, comme lors de la confrontation avec James, et la fois suivante elle était cassante et lui parlait comme si il était un parasite. Et il ne savait quasiment rien d'elle.

Il se redressa, et écarta les cordons de la bourse que lui aussi portait autour du cou. Dedans ne se trouvait pas autant de chose que dans celle d'Hortense. S'il avait sûr qu'il aurait dû faire un tel voyage, il aurait demandé à Hermione son sac en perle pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il sortit de la petite bourse son album photo. Il passa rapidement sur les photos de ses parents, ne souhaitant pas voir le visage de James pour l'instant. Il alla directement à la deuxième partie de l'album. Celle où se trouvaient les photos prise à Poudlard. Ils étaient tous là, le visage souriant. Ron et Hermione, assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, se chamaillant pour Merlin sait quelle raison. La suivante, les membres de l'AD. Le cœur d'Harry se serra en repensant au corps du plus âgé des Crivey qu'il avait croisé en se rendant dans la forêt. Sur la photo suivante, les membres de l'ordre en 1996. Avec Remus et Sniffle. Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir une seule photo de lui et son parrain. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Sirius partirait aussi vite de sa vie. Il avait à peine eu le temps de le connaitre.

Alors qu'il allait replonger dans sa nostalgie, il chassa d'un coup de main rageur les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et rassembla son courage. Foi de Gryffondor, s'il devait ne jamais revoir ses amis, s'il devait rester dans ce monde, il ferait en sorte que ceux qui y vivent soit en paix, et pour cela il était prêt à mettre fin au règne de Voldemort et pourrait en même temps se venger de tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de lui.

Dans un manoir reculé au fond de l'Angleterre, un mage noir du ressentir une énorme vague de haine à son encontre, car en même temps, les pensées de sept personnes venaient de converger vers le même but. Détruire celui qui c'était proclamé Lord Voldemort.

* * *

MAJ 12/07/2013


	10. Chapter 9 : Secrets

**Petite note:**

J'ai désormais une béta en la personne de Beedeul que je remercie vivement. Sachant votre impatience pour certain à connaitre la suite, je poste ici la version non relue par ma béta que je mettrais très bientôt à jour.

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Secrets**

**_Secrets que je gardais en moi_**  
**_Pas un peut comprendre_**  
**_Secrets que je devais cacher_**  
**_Parce que pas un ne tiendrait ma main quand_**  
**_Secrets pour moi pour savoir_**

_Anastacia Secret_

* * *

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour les habitants du Square. L'humeur de chacun était aussi changeante que le temps. Heureusement pour les murs de la maison tous s'évertuaient, avec beaucoup de succès, à s'éviter.

On n'avait ainsi pratiquement plus vu Hortense et Severus depuis deux jours, juste après une réunion informelle où ils avaient fait part de leur décision d'aider l'ordre dans la destruction de Voldemort. Réunion durant laquelle, ils avaient par contre refusés d'intégrer l'ordre, préférant travailler de leur côté sans devoir rendre de comptes, avaient-ils dit. Même Harry, qui pourtant partageait sa chambre avec la sorcière, ne la côtoyait que le soir, en encore, la plupart du temps, il était déjà endormis quand elle rejoignait son lit.

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir aider les personnes de ce monde. Il avait récupérer un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard, et avait ainsi noté que les objets fondateurs étaient les mêmes. Il lui restait maintenant à savoir si Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes dans ce monde ou pas, la tâche s'avérait difficile. Il ne voulait pas en parler tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'ils existent dans ce monde. Il se souvenait qu'il s'agissait de magie extrêmement noire et préférait éviter d'étaler ses connaissances à ce sujet.

Kreattur, traumatisé par les sorts que lui avait lancés Hortense, filait dès que quelqu'un entrait dans une pièce. Harry regrettait de ne pas être intervenu avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à l'elfe. Il était définitivement bloqué de ce côté à cause de cela. Il avait bien eu dans l'idée de fouiller la chambre de Regulus, mais c'était James qui y logeait, et Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'affronter pour le moment. D'autant plus que l'enterrement de son fils se déroulait le lendemain.

En plus de ces tracas, il n'arrivait pas à dormir une nuit complète depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ses songes étaient remplis de cauchemars ou Sirius, Cédric, ses parents, Remus, Tonks, Fred ou d'autres venaient le hanter et l'accuser. La troisième nuit, celle qui allait les conduire à l'enterrement d'Harry, il préféra arrêter de se tourner dans son lit, et descendit dans le salon. Il se pelotonna dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

A peine quelque minutes plus tard, une autre silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne. L'ombre s'approcha et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

**« C'est un thé à la camomille. Il parait qu'elle a des propriétés apaisantes et relaxantes. Personnellement, je préfère le whisky, mais tu n'as pas encore l'âge.** »

Harry roula des yeux à la dernière remarque mais préféra ne pas relever. C'était Sirius qui se tenait à côté de lui, le bras tendu. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Harry regarda plus attentivement celui qui fut le parrain de son alter ego et pour la première fois, il remarqua toutes les différences avec celui qu'il avait connu dans son monde.

Sirius avait les traits moins tirés, même si on pouvait sentir la tristesse émaner de son visage. Il avait aussi perdu cette lueur de folie qui se trouvait dans les yeux de son double. Il était plus épais également, plus musclé. La guerre l'avait sans doute éprouvé, mais il était dans un bien meilleur état que son parrain. Il n'avait surement pas été à Azkaban.

**« Merci »** répondit simplement Harry en prenant la tasse après son observation.

**« Je suis si différent que celui de ton monde ? »** demanda Sirius.

**« Pardon ? »** Demanda Harry en levant la tête à nouveau vers l'homme

**« Tu m'as longuement regardé, et j'ai clairement vu l'étonnement passé sur ton visage. Aussi j'en déduis que je ne ressemble pas à celui que tu as connu dans ton monde. »** dit simplement Sirius en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry.

Harry hésita quelque secondes et puis décida que cette conversation était sans risque. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas dire. Il cautionna donc les propos.

**«En effet, mon parrain et vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant qu'on pourrait croire. »**

**« Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »** voulut savoir Sirius, ne sachant pas comment interpréter le ton de la voix d'Harry.

Harry prit une gorgée du thé pour se donner contenance. Était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Cela dépendait du point de vue.

**« Pas pour vous. »** concéda-t-il finalement

Sirius fut étonné de la réponse d'Harry. Il avait bien compris qu'il était mort dans le monde du garçon, merci pour lui, mais apparemment sa vie avant sa mort n'avait pas été des plus paisibles.

**« Est-ce à cause de cela que tu es debout à cette heure ? »** questionna Sirius, curieux de savoir pourquoi le sujet semblait si douloureux au garçon, tout en prenant une gorgée de liquide.

**« En partie. »** répondit Harry, repensant à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait ici.

**« Désolé de vous avoir réveillé. »** reprit-il après un silence inconfortable.

**« Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, et s'il te plait tutoies moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard quand tu me vouvoies »** garantit Sirius au jeune homme.

Harry sourit à l'homme. Il semblait si amicale avec lui, si semblable à ce que Sirius avait été avec Harry. Le garçon perdit son sourire et son cœur se serra.

**« Tu veux m'en parler ? »** lui demanda Sirius.

Il n'avait pas une seule arrière-pensée dans cette proposition. Il aimait bien le sorcier. Non pas seulement parce qu'il lui rappelait Harry, mais aussi pour ses différences avec lui.

Le jeune homme ne semblant pas vouloir prendre la parole, Sirius décida de commencer la conversation, pour prouver au jeune homme qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège.

**« Tu es fort différent du Harry de ce monde. »** commença-t-il.

**« Ah bon ? »**

Harry était curieux d'en savoir plus sur son alter ego. Il n'avait pas osé poser de question dans les circonstances actuelles.

**« Oui. Tu n'as pas cette insoucieuse qu'avait Harry. Toi, on dirait que tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules, et si j'ai bien compris cette prophétie, c'était à peu près cela dans ton monde n'est-ce pas ? »** Assura Sirius

**« Oui »** répondit simplement Harry, bien que le poids du monde soit excessif. Juste le poids du monde sorcier, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Sirius reprit la parole.

**«Ici, Harry n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres. Certes il était le fils Potter, donc il avait une réputation à tenir. Les blagues et tout le reste »**

Il fit un vague geste de la main qui englobait le reste.

**« Un vrai maraudeur »** plaisanta Harry.

**« Oh oui. Je soupçonne même James de l'avoir féliciter lors de plusieurs de ses retenues. Il était aussi membre de l'ordre mais il était dans le groupe des jeune et il n'était pas présent aux réunions. Il exécutait les ordres et les missions qu'on voulait bien lui confier. Les grandes décisions ne le concernaient pas. En définitif, il a vécu une enfance aussi normale que possible en temps de guerre. »**

**« Et je suppose que les membres de l'ordre essayaient d'éviter de donner des missions dangereuses aux plus jeunes ? »**

Connaissant les membres et la manière dont ils avaient tenté dans son monde de le ternir éloigné de la guerre, il s'agissait plus d'une question rhétorique.

**« Oui. Tu ne sembles pas comme ça. Je veux dire aussi insouciant et libre que l'était Harry »**

Sirius se déplaça vers le bar et se resservit un verre.

**« Vous, pardon tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Ce sera une longue journée demain."** dit Harry sans réfléchir à ses propos.

Sirius rit et reposa son verre sans le remplir. Il prit à la place la théière et se servit un thé. Il en profita pour verser une autre tasse à Harry.

**« En voici la preuve. Tu es plus calme. Plus mature aussi je pense. Je ne te vois pas enfreindre les règles et avoir des retenues comme lui. »**

A cette dernière phrase, Harry éclata d'un rire franc et brillant qui illumina pour quelque secondes la sombre pièce.

**« Oh, mon professeur de potion disait que j'avais un don pour enfreindre le règlement et adorait me mettre en retenue. Et Hermione a un jour dit que nous avions sans aucun doute enfreints absolument toutes les règles de l'école. »**

**« Et qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ces retenues ? »** demanda Sirius souriant.

**« J'étais le fils de James Potter et le filleul de Sirius Black »** répondit malicieusement Harry.

**« Oh, je vois, Severus Snape était ton professeur. »** Sirius se souvenait parfaitement de la première année d'Harry. James et lui avaient dû aller trouver le directeur et menacer de raconter certains souvenirs humiliants pour que Severus se calme avec Harry.

**« Exact, et je dois dire qu'il m'a fait chèrement payer les erreurs de mon père et de mon parrain. »**

**« Snape a toujours été un crétin rancunier. Il était loyal à l'ordre, mais c'est bien la seule qualité que j'ai pu lui trouver. »** Avoua Sirius. C'était ce qu'il pensait de Snape, il ne voyait pas pourquoi mentir.

**« Hum »** répondit Harry en prenant une gorgée de ce thé qui semblait vraiment lui faire du bien.

**« Mon parrain ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Snape non plus. Mais j'ai découvert qu'au final, Snape a sans doute été la personne qui m'a le plus protégé tout au long de ma vie. »**

**« Snape t'a avoué t'avoir protégé ? Cela m'étonne de lui »** répliqua Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Snape était un homme de l'ombre, il ne racontait pas grand-chose de ses actions.

**« Non, il ne l'aurait jamais fait je pense. Mais il me l'a montré dans les souvenirs qu'il m'a légués avant de mourir. Je n'ai même jamais pu le remercier »** avoua Harry avec regret.

**« Je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu le fasses. Et bien, tout n'est peut-être pas si noir de son côté alors. Mais avouons que notre invité ne nous donne pas envie de changer d'avis. »**

**« Oui, mais il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à Hortense. En tout cas, il la protège à sa manière. »** C'était ce qu'il avait pu observer pendant les quels échanges qu'ils avaient eu.

**« En effet, et je trouve cela étrange. Après tout elle est aussi la fille de James. »** Jamais Sirius ne pourrait comprendre comment ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre et comment Hortense pouvait le défendre comme elle l'avait fait. Par Merlin c'était Servilius tout de même.

**« A mon avis, elle est surtout la fille de Lily pour lui. »** répondit Harry songeur. Était-ce cela qui avait fait la différence dans son monde, sa ressemblance physique avec James ?

**« Et puis, elle est à Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas ôter trop de point à sa maison »** ajouta Harry malicieusement.

**«Et toi, tu es le parfait Gryffondor ? Raconte-moi un peu tes entorses au règlement. »** Sirius n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet Snape/Hortense, cela le perturbait assez. Par contre parler des bêtises de Harry, cela l'intéressait.

**« Je ne sais pas laquelle raconter. »** avoua d'une petite voix Harry. Il tentait d'en sélectionner une qui n'était pas trop importante tout de même. Il ne voulait pas passer pour une personne irrespectueuse non plus.

**« Une où tu ne t'es pas fait prendre »** répliqua Sirius en souriant.

Harry trouva alors l'histoire parfaite qui plairait sans aucun doute à Sirius.

**« Et bien, en deuxième année, j'ai pénétré dans la salle commune des Serpentards »**

**«QUOI ? Comment as-tu réussis cet exploit ? James et moi nous avons tenté par tous les moyens d'entrer durant notre scolarité sans jamais y parvenir.»** demanda Sirius ébahit

**«On a utilisé du polynectare. »** expliqua simplement Harry.

Sirius avait les yeux exorbités.

**« Vous avez fait du polynectare ? En deuxième année ? Tu es un génie des potions ? »** Demanda-t-il finalement soupçonneux.

**« Non »** rigola Harry pensant à ses résultats en potion. **« Mais Hermione est vraiment une sorcière hors du commun »**

**« Ah, Miss Granger. Oui, c'est certain. Et comment avez-vous trouvez les ingrédients nécessaire à la confection de la potion ? »**

Harry était un peu moins fier de ce passage.

**« On les a volé dans la réserve de Snape. »**

Sirius éclata de son rire si spécifique, comme un aboiement de chien. Harry avait l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière et de parler avec son parrain.

**« Quand James va savoir ça.»** dit-il les larmes de rire aux yeux.

**« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il avait envie de savoir quoi que ce soit me concernant, à part peut-être comment me renvoyer dans mon monde ou avoir la preuve que je mens. »** se rembrunit Harry.

**« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il vient de perdre son fils, et ton physique ne l'aide pas à t'accepter »** répondit Sirius, toute trace de rire disparue.

**« Oui, je m'en doute et je comprends mais... »** Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant pas comment la terminer de toute façon.

Préférant éviter de rester sur cette nouvelle pente savonneuse, Sirius changea de sujet

**« Et dis-moi, dans ton monde, j'étais un bon parrain ? »**

**« Le meilleur »** répliqua aussitôt Harry. Cela rassura Siris.

**«J'ai cru comprendre que les choses avaient mal tournées. Tu veux bien m'en parler ? Je suis curieux d'en connaitre plus »** tenta l'animagus.

**« Je n'ai connu mon parrain que deux ans. Et on n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir. »** avoua Harry.

**« Pourquoi ? »** questionna Sirius, envisageant d'un œil nouveau le verre de whisky qu'il s'était refusé plus tôt. Peut-être en aurait-il finalement besoin.

**« Sirius était en cavale »**

**« Pardon »**

Sirius s'étrangla avec son thé. Oui définitivement un verre de whisky. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar à nouveau.

**« Lors de la soirée d'Halloween, il n'y a pas eu de survivants. Personne n'était au courant que James et Lily avait changé de gardien du secret. »**

**« Il a été soupçonné d'avoir trahis les Potter ? »** déduisit logiquement Sirius.

**« Oui, il a été enfermé à Azkaban pendant douze ans, il n'a même pas eu droit à un procès »**

**« Merlin quelle horreur. Et il a survécu à Azkaban ? Je pensais que les gardiens seraient des détraqueurs comme ici. »** Sirius commençait à comprendre d'où venaient les différences entre le parrain d'Harry et lui.

**« Ils le sont, mais Sirius a utilisé sa forme d'animagus pour survire et pour s'enfuir. »**

Sirius était abasourdi. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Son double aurait réussi là ou des centaines de sorciers s'étaient cassé les dents ou la baguette ?

**« Tu es en train de me dire que mon alter ego a réussis à s'enfuir de la prison la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier ? »**

**« Oui »** répondit Harry souriant devant l'air ahurit de Sirius

**« Il n'y a que toi pour réussir ce genre de chose Patmol »** intervint une troisième personne. C'était Remus qui venait de descendre

**« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Sirius, comme tu ne remontais pas, je pensais qu'il y avait un souci, je suis venu voir. »** se justifia-t-il.

**« Non, comme tu le vois, je ne suis plus le seul insomniaque de la maison »** dit Sirius en désignant Harry d'un geste de la main.

**« Je vais vous laisser alors »** Remus ne voulait pas risquer de bloquer le garçon par sa présence.

**« Non, vous pouvez rester. »** dit Harry, ayant compris la manœuvre de Remus.

**« Merci Harry. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. »** accorda Remus.

**« Je ne l'ai jamais fait »** avoua d'une petite voix Harry. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

**« Oh »** répondit Remus légèrement déçu en imaginant que sa relation avec Harry n'avait pas dû être excellente.

**« Ce n'est pas que notre relation était mauvaise, pas du tout. C'est juste que lorsque je vous ai rencontré vous étiez mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai pris cette habitude. »**

**« Et bien Lunard, voilà un point commun avec ton alter ego** » dit-il en tapant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

**« Vous êtes aussi professeur ici ? »**

**« En effet »** Répondit simplement Remus.

Harry se fit songeur à nouveau alors qu'un nouveau silence s'imposait. Parler de Remus lui faisait penser à Teddy. Comme il aurait aimé être là pour lui.

Comprenant que le garçon ne reprendrait pas la conversation, Sirius intervint.

**« Harry, Severus a signalé lors de la réunion à Poudlard, que tu venais de voir Remus Lupin de ton monde se faire tuer. Est-ce vrai ? »**

Il ne servait à rien de mentir.

**« Oui. Il est mort en héro au côté de sa femme »** répondit doucement Harry.

**« Sa femme ? »** s'étrangla à son tour Remus. Il n'était ni marié, ni en couple, ainsi ne voyait-il pas de qui il pouvait s'agir.

**« Nymphymdora Tonks »**

**« Oh Lunard. Tu fais dans les jeunes maintenant »** Dit aussitôt Sirius en lui ébouriffants les cheveux.

**« Mais c'est impossible. Enfin je veux dire. »**Remus ne savait plus où se mettre. Certes il s'agissait de son double, mais tout de même Tonks était si jeune par rapport à lui.

**« Oh si c'est possible, et vous aviez même un adorable petit garçon. Teddy Lupin, en hommage au père de Tonks. »** Répondit Harry un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

**« Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à lui »** constata Remus.

**« C'est mon filleul** » répondit simplement Harry.

**« Oh »** Ainsi la relation d'Harry et de Remus Lupin dans son monde devait être bonne. Il ne nommerait pas n'importe qui parrain de son fils. Et Remus comprit alors la raison pour laquelle le loup en lui semblait croire qu'Harry faisait partie de sa meute. Il en faisait réellement partie par ce lien entre son fils et le garçon.

**« Tiens Lunard, pour te remettre de tes émotions »** Sirius lui tendit un verre de whisky.

**« A la vitesse à laquelle les surprises surviennent, je devrais songer à refaire des stocks de bouteille »** songea Sirius en parlant tout haut.

**« Et dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de petit Lupin ou de petit Black ? »** demanda malicieusement Harry

**« Oh grand dieu non, nous avons évité le fléau d'une reproduction massive des Black. »** Répliqua Remus, mort de rire, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Sirius.

**« Dis celui qui s'est mis en couple avec une descendante des Black dans un autre monde. Mais j'y pense Lunard, cela voulait dire que tu étais mon cousin par alliance dans ce monde. Il va falloir travailler le sujet ici. »** dit Sirius en s'agitant comme une puce autour de Remus, analysant d'un œil critique son allure générale.

**«Il faudrait déjà que Tonks sorte vivante des cachots de Voldemort. J'ai un doute à ce propos. »** coupa court Remus.

**« Tonks est prisonnière de Voldemort ? »** questionna Harry ne sachant pas cette information.

**« Oui, elle était la gardienne du secret de Godric Hollow »** expliqua sombrement Sirius, toute gaité l'ayant à nouveau quittée. Il allait falloir des psycomages à tout le monde très bientôt s'ils devaient passer par toutes ces émotions aussi vite pendant des semaines.

**« Je suis désolé pour elle. »** réagit sobrement Harry. Il ne la connaissait pas dans ce monde, mais personne ne méritait de finir prisonnier de Voldemort.

**« Ne le sois pas, chacun sait qu'il encourt des risques en faisant partie de l'ordre »** lui expliqua simplement Remus.

**« En parlant de gardien du secret. »** enchaina Harry. Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase

**« Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Pettigrow dans ce monde. »** demanda Sirius

**« Oui »**

**« Il est en vie et au service de Voldemort. »** La voix de Remus contenait du venin. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur le sort qu'il réservait à Peter s'il était devant lui

**« Ce sale traitre, si je le croise, je le tue »** assura Sirius.

**« Il faudra prendre un ticket Black. Qu'il soit d'ici ou d'ailleurs, je compte bien m'en occuper »** c'était maintenant au tour d'Hortense de prendre place dans le salon. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur son arrivée plus que silencieuse et ne lui demanda depuis quand elle était là.

**« Cimetière ? »** questionna Harry

**« Cimetière »** répondit Hortense. Ils se comprenaient et laissèrent Remus et Sirius dans le flou mais les deux amis n'osèrent pas poser de question. L'arrivée d'Hortense ayant largement refroidi l'atmosphère. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de wisky après avoir demandé silencieusement l'autorisation de Sirius.

**« J'ai vu ton lit vide »** dit-elle a Harry pour expliquer sa présence.

**« Oui, j'avais du mal à dormir. »** concéda Harry.

**« Prends de la potion de sommeil sans rêve »** dit Hortense comme si c'était une évidence.

**« Je n'en ai pas »**

**« Je t'en donnerais »**

**« Faites attention avec ce produit, il crée des dépendances »** intervint Remus, pas rassurer de savoir que de jeune personne prenaient ce genre de potion.

**« Parfois, cette dépendance vaut mieux que les cauchemars qu'elle évite »** répondit mystérieusement Hortense et elle quitta la pièce sur ces mots après avoir vidé son verre d'une traite.

Après quelque minutes de silence de la part des trois sorciers, Sirius reprit encore une fois la parole.

**« Je ne sais pas ce que cette femme a vécu, mais il est claire qu'elle a dû voir beaucoup de choses. Trop de chose »**

**« Surement. Déjà moi je ne parviens pas à dormir la nuit, j'imagine qu'elle, en ayant 9 ans de guerre en plus à du voir des atrocités. »** dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres personnes présentes

**« Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir Harry ? »** tenta Remus.

**«Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »** Répliqua sèchement Harry. Il n'allait certainement pas leur raconter à eux.

**« On dit toujours qu'un cauchemars revient moi vite quand on en parle. »** osa dire Sirius.

**« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et surtout pas avec vous. Maintenant excusez-moi je pense que je vais tenter de dormir un peu. Merci pour le thé »**

Il quitta alors la pièce laissant Remus et Sirius sonnés par sa réaction.

Remus s'installa dans le fauteuil laissé par Harry.

**« Ce gamin est une vrai casserole à pression. Il explose à tout moment »**

**« Oui, mais je pense que, comme on l'a déjà dit, sa vie n'a pas été facile. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi Remus, mais je lui fais confiance. »**

**« Sirius, fait tout de même attention. J'ai peur que tu reportes ta confiance et tout amour pour Harry sur lui »** Remus aussi faisait confiance au garçon, mais Sirius semblait vraiment trop se rapprocher de lui et il voulait éviter une déception à son ami.

**« Ne t'en fais pas Remus. Il ne ressemble que physiquement à notre Harry. Je ne pourrais pas les confondre. »** assura Sirius.

Il s'installa alors entre eux un silence confortable, seulement perturbé par le bruite des bûches de l'âtre qui craquaient.

De son côté, Hortense n'arrivait plus à dormir elle aussi. Elle ne se reposait que très peu en temps normal, mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, c'était encore pire. Elle entra dans sa chambre et prit une fiole de potion qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet d'Harry. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil. Pas la peine de rester ici. Elle quitta la chambre et se faufilant dans le couloir, elle rejoignit la pièce dans laquelle dormait Severus. Elle désactiva les sorts de verrouillages et entra.

Dans le couloir, une ombre avait observé ce manège. Il devait vraiment continuer à les surveiller ces deux-là.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais elle se repérera sans mal. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, souleva les couvertures et se glissa du côté libre. Aussitôt un bras vient l'entourer et elle se blottit contre le torse de son propriétaire.

**« Cauchemars »** demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

**« Oui, mais pas les miens pour une fois. Harry a quitté la chambre »**

**« Tu couves ce gamin. »** lui répondit-il.

**« Peut-être »** concéda Hortense. Elle devait bien l'avouer, être en présence de quelqu'un qui avait vécue bon nombre de choses semblables à elle lui donnait l'envie de le protéger. D'être la personne que Severus avait été pour elle dans ses jeunes années en quelque sorte.

**« Oh tu dois être fatiguée, pas de négation véhémente. »** la taquina-t-il.

**« Toi aussi tu dois être fatigué, je m'attendais à avoir une baguette sous le nez dès que j'aurais franchi le seuil de la chambre »** riposta Hortense en riant et en se redressant légèrement pour regarder son sourire qui était si rare chez lui.

**« Tu es la seule à savoir défaire tous les sorts de verrouillage sans déclencher l'alarme. »**

**« Hum. »** C'était vrai, elle le savait, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

**« Et tu dormais avant que Harry ne se réveille ? »** questionna Severus qui était cependant certain de la réponse qu'elle allait lui fournir et effectivement, ce fut celle attendue.

**« Non »**

**« Qui? »** demanda-t-il succinctement, sachant qu'Hortense ne voudrait pas en parler plus que nécessaire. Il avait dû batailler durant des mois pour qu'elle accepte de donner le nom des personnes qui la hantait, et autant de mois pour qu'elle explique ce qu'elle voyait exactement dans ses cauchemars.

**« Molly Weasley. »**

Severus s'y attendait à moitié, mais si Hortense partait dans cette voie, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Pas du tout.

**« Ça t'a perturbé qu'elle vous invite au terrier n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui, beaucoup, je l'avoues. »** confirma-t-elle.

Severus se dit qu'elle devait réellement être troublée pour s'autoriser à avouer si librement son sentiment.

**« Hortense, tu sais que ...»**

**« Oui, je sais, ce ne sont pas les personnes de notre monde. Mais c'est tout de même perturbant. »**

**« Je te l'accord. »** Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger de ses mauvais rêves ou l'empêcher de partir. Il ne savait pas trop quelle était la réponse.

**« Dormons un peu maintenant. La journée de demain va être longue. »** dit-il finalement.

**« On enterre ton double et celui d'Harry demain. »** précisa-t-elle bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

**« En effet. Je ne compte pas m'y rendre. »** Il y avait à peine réfléchi. Cela lui semblait logique

**« Harry et moi non plus. »**

**« Depuis quand Harry et toi prenez des décisions à deux ?** » dit Severus sérieusement.

**« Depuis que l'on partage la même chambre. »** dit-elle, le visage enfui dans sa poitrine.

**« Une idée brillante, comme-ci tu n'avais pas déjà un fond assez Gryffondor comme ça. »** lui dit-il pour la taquiner. C'était un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux, le côté Gryffondor refoulé d'Hortense. Même Draco s'amusait à ce sujet.

**«Tu aurais préféré partager ta chambre avec Draco ou James. »** ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

**« Non merci. Tais-toi et dors maintenant »** Il préféra ne rien ajouter

**« Oui papa »**

**« HORTENSE »**

Oups, mauvaise idée pensa Hortense. C'était un sujet très sensible pour Severus. Leur différence d'âge. Cela n'avait jamais posé de problème à la jeune femme, mais pour le professeur c'était un point important.

**« Désolée Sev. Bonne nuit »**

**« Bonne nuit à toi aussi »**

Et dans le calme de la chambre, deux silhouettes s'enlacèrent et quelque instant après deux respirations calmes et paisibles se firent entendre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ou quelque heure après pour certaines personnes, les habitants de ce monde, se levèrent afin de se rendre à la commémoration funéraire. Personne ne parlait lors du petit déjeuner. Albus arriva à point pour briser le silence oppressant de la pièce.

Il avait proposé à James de prendre en charge l'organisation de la cérémonie pour Harry et s'occupait de celle pour Severus. Le tout devait se faire dans le plus grand secret, les mangemorts n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer s'ils savaient que plusieurs membres de l'ordre étaient réunis au même endroit. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était présent. Il avait pensé demander à Hortense et Severus d'assurer la sécurité des lieux. N'étant pas concernés directement par l'évènement, ils seraient moins vite distraits que des habitants de ce monde.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et salua les personnes présentes. James répondit d'un hochement de tête, Sirius lui serra la main ainsi que Remus, et Draco marmonna un vague bonjour. Dumbledore souhaitait aussi savoir si la cohabitation de passait bien, sans que James et Draco soient présents. Il leur demanda donc à tous deux d'aller chercher les visiteurs. Aucun des deux ne répondit, mais ils se dirigèrent vers les étages.

Dans la cuisine, Albus s'installa autour de la table et prit une tasse de thé que lui proposait Remus.

**«Que voulez-vous Albus ? Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envoyé Draco et James à l'étage pour prendre le thé »** demanda Remus.

**«Non bien entendue. Je me demandais comment se passait votre cohabitation. »** Avoua Albus en prenant une gorgée de thé.

**« Assez étonnement c'est relativement calme depuis la scène de l'emménagement. »** expliqua Sirius.

**« Voilà qui est curieux »**

**« J'avoue que nos invités y sont pour beaucoup. On ne les a pratiquement jamais vu , à part le jeune Harry. Mais celui-ci évite soigneusement James et Draco. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très fier de son esclandre concernant les chambres. »** dit Remus.

Albus avait été outré lorsqu'il avait appris la teneur des propos du jeune garçon. Draco ne méritait pas ce genre d'insinuation. Il avait beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre.

**« Et il peut l'être. Ce pauvre Draco a vécu suffisamment de chose sans qu'un étranger pour lui ne lui lance ces erreurs à la figure. J'avoue que j'aurais sans doute été plus rancunier que Draco. »**

**« Oh, je soupçonne Draco de préparer sa vengeance. Le calme actuel est relatif. Je suis certain que la moindre petite chose pourrait mettre le feu aux poudres.** » Commenta Remus.

**« Mais je pense que Harry n'est pas totalement à blâmer. Il a tout de même comparé sa relation avec Malfoy dans son monde, à celle existante entre Servi… Snape et moi. »** Sirius lui-même n'avait-il pas fait la même chose avec Snape ? Il pouvait bien défendre un peu le sorcier.

**« Effectivement très explosif »** dit alors Albus, pensant réellement qu'à un moment ou l'autre la situation allait dégénérée.

**« Et que leur voulez-vous Albus ? »** demanda Remus, préférant changer de sujet.

**« Je pensais leur demander, en tout cas à Hortense et Severus, d'assurer la sécurité des cérémonies. »**

**« C'est une bonne idée, ils seront sans doute moins distrait qu'un membre de l'ordre. »** répondit Rémus

**« C'était l'idée. »** confirma Albus en reposant sa tasse de thé.

**« Et que faisons-nous pour Harry ? »** demanda alors Sirius. Il n'était pas rassuré de laisser le garçon seul dans cette maison remplie d'objet de magie noire.

**« Il me semble qu'il souhaitait se rendre à Poudlard pour visiter la bibliothèque. Je pourrais l'envoyer là-bas pour la journée s'il le souhaite. »**

**« Seul ? »** demanda à son tour Remus.

**« Non, Katie Bell s'est proposée pour l'accompagner. »**

**« C'est une gentille fille. Quelle dommage qu'elle soit défigurée »** Sirius se rappelait dans quel état ils avaient récupéré la sorcière, quelque jours plus tôt, après une rencontre avec sa chère cousine.

**« Oui. Les sorts de torture de Bellatrix sont vraiment efficaces malheureusement. Mme Pomfresh n'a pas pu atténuer plus ses cicatrices »**

Dans les étages, une autre scène se jouait.

* * *

James avait proposé à Draco d'aller lui-même chercher Severus, tandis que Draco s'occupait des Potter. Même s'il tolérait la présence d'Harry dans la maison, James n'avait pas envie de lui parler aujourd'hui. Il s'était donc rendu devant la porte de Snape, et poussé par la curiosité de ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit, il avait à peine toqué qu'il entrait dans la chambre.

Hortense n'avait pas remis en place les sorts de verrouillage de Severus. Plus tard, elle expliquera à Severus que c'était tout simplement parce que habituellement ils étaient toujours les deux premiers debout et elle n'y avait pas pensé. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte était leur manque de sommeil à tous les deux. C'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient à Square Grimmauld, et le fait de se sentir en sécurité l'un à côté de l'autre leur avait permis de poursuivre une nuit tranquille. Ce fut donc le bruit de la porte qui les réveilla. Tous les deux sortirent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé leur baguette et les pointèrent vers celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

James n'était pas réellement étonné de ce qu'il voyait, mais cela le révoltait. Il avait toujours su que Snape avait un faible pour Lily. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis pendant des années, et il avait souvent soupçonné le futur mangemort d'avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicales par rapport à Lily. Aussi le fait que ce dernier puisse entretenir une relation, sans aucun doute possible, plus qu'amical avec celle qui prétendait être sa fille le révulsait. Il jeta un regarde condescendant aux deux personnes qui avaient toujours leur baguettes dirigées vers lui, et leur cracha plus qu'il ne parla.

**« On vous attend en bas. Terminez vos… »** Il renifla dédaigneusement **« vos affaires et rejoignez-nous. Albus veut vous voir. »**

Et il quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'il était venu.

**« Et merde »** lança Hortense en quittant le lit aussi vite que possible.

**« Langage Hortense. Et pas la peine de te presser, le mal est fait. »**

**« Oh par Salazar Severus, mon langage est on ne peut plus adapter à la situation »**

**«J'ose espérer que le terme est adapté à James et pas à moi** » ajouta-t-il dans une tentative d'humour typiquement snapienne.

Hortense attrapa au vol l'une de ses tenues qui restait toujours dans la chambre de Severus et fila dans la salle de bain.

**« Je pense qu'il est adapté à moi. »** entendit-il en provenance de la salle.

**«Je suppose que idiote ou stupide était tout aussi adéquat et moins imagé. C'est toi qui as oublié de replacer les sorts ? »** demanda-t-il en s'habillant lui aussi.

**« Oui. Quelle sotte. Je pensais être réveillé avant les autres »**

**« C'est de toute évidence raté. »**

**« Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme. »** lui dit Hortense en passant sa tête par la porte.

**« Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis tu es aussi énervée car tu sais que cela est de ta faute. »**

**« Merci de me le rappeler. »** grogna-t-elle.

**« Avec plaisir »** C'était si facile de la faire monter.

**« Et que fait-on maintenant ? »**

**« Que proposes-tu ? »**

**« Un oubliette »** dit-elle pleine d'espoir mais sachant parfaitement que c'était impossible.

**« J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer et admirer un duel entre toi et Potter senior, mais je doute que tu puisses l'approcher baguette pointée sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte. »** riposta-t-il en terminant d'enfiler ses vêtements.

**« Oui, je sais, mais il faut absolument qu'il garde cette information pour lui »**

**« Et pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. »** lui répondit-elle en sortant complètement de la salle de bain cette fois, les yeux lançant des éclairs

**« Hortense, nous sommes dans un autre monde, et bien que j'apprécierais aussi beaucoup que Potter se taise à notre propos, les conséquences si cela venait à se savoir ne seraient pas aussi grave que dans notre monde. »**

Oui, il savait pourquoi il fallait garder leur relation secrète dans leur monde, mais ici la situation n'était pas la même.

**« Tu n'en sais strictement rien. »**

**« TA situation est différente. »** s'énerva-t-il alors.

**« Elle peut encore évoluée. On a réussi à garder notre relation secrète pendant 8 ans, ce n'est pas pour tout foutre en l'air à peine débarqué ici. »**

**« Et bien ce qui vient de se passer y ressemble beaucoup. »**

**« Tu sais que tu n'aides pas du tout là.»** lui dit-elle en lui présentant son dos pour qu'il accroche son collier.

**« Ce n'est pas mon but. Tu t'es fourrée dans le pétrin, tu t'en sors. En ce qui me concerne, que notre relation soit connue ou non dans ce monde ne change pas grand-chose. »** lui dit-il en terminant d'accrocher le collier.

**« On verra si tu diras encore cela quand Black sera au courant. »** ricana-t-elle en retournant dans la salle d'eau.

**« Encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte que tu sois l'alter ego de sa filleule »**

**« Un point pour toi »** concéda-t-elle.

**« Un seul ? »**

Hortense sortit de la salle de bain complètement apprêtée.

**« Je suis prête on y va »**

**« Garde ton calme par pitié. »**

**« Pas de soucis. Tu me connais »**

Justement pensa-t-il, heureux qu'il ait pensé à travailler ses boucliers télépathiques depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, la tension était palpable du côté de James et des deux autres maraudeurs. Draco avait un sourire narquois à la lèvre, Harry n'osait pas les regarder, et Albus avait ce satané pétillement dans les yeux. Severus lui aurait volontiers arraché les globes oculaires. La nouvelle s'était déjà répandue.

**« Et bien mes enfants vous avez fait vite. »**

**« Oh pitié Albus, gardez vos commentaires pour vous et venez en au faits. »** s'énerva Severus en s'asseyant sur une chaise et se servant un café.

**« Ne vous énervez pas Severus. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie privée »**

**« Elle n'est pas si privée si vous en parlez Albus. »** répliqua-t-il.

**«Vous êtes bien différent du Severus de notre monde. Lui n'est jamais sorti avec aucune femme. Mais je dois avouer que vous vous faites fort. Non seulement vous avez réussis à attraper une fille beaucoup plus jeune que vous, mais en plus la fille de votre pire ennemi. C'est grandiose Severus »** lui dit Draco, qui était à la limite d'exploser de rire devant les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes.

**« Je vous saurais gré de garder vos commentaires pour vous Monsieur Malfoy »**

**« Tu ne nies même pas »** répliqua vivement Sirius

**« A quoi bon Black, me croirais-tu ? »**

**« Non. James a dit que… »**

**« Monsieur Potter ferait mieux parfois de se taire. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Cela ne cadre pas avec la jolie histoire que vous nous avez racontée ? En effet, qui pourrait croire que ma « fille » entretiendrait une relation avec un être tel que toi ? Personne. »** dit de manière véhémente James.

**« En effet, Potter et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne vas rien dire à qui que ce soit en dehors des personnes présentes ici. Et c'est valable pour vous tous. »**

**« Et en quel honneur accepterions-nous cela ? »** demanda Sirius.

Hortense réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. Ils n'avaient pas assez confiance en eux, et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas leur dire. Mais Severus, qui savait parfaitement le cheminement des pensées d'Hortense sans avoir besoin d'un lien télépathique avait réfléchit tout aussi vite et avait trouvé la solution.

**« Parce que tu ne veux pas être responsable de sa mort. »**

**« Pardon ? »** s'étonna Remus.

**« Que crois-tu que le seigneur des ténèbres ferait si il apprenait que Severus Snape avait une relation avec quelqu'un ? »**

**« Il tenterait de capturer la personne pour la faire parler »** répondit Remus qui avait très vite compris ou voulait en venir Severus.

**« Exactement Lupin. De par son nom, dès qu'il sera connu, elle sera déjà en danger, si en plus on ajoute qu'elle était proche du traitre, elle deviendra un des ennemis numéros 1 du Lord. »**

**« Et pourquoi je me soucierais de la sécurité de cette fille ? »** demanda James, partiellement convaincu par le plaidoyer de Snape, mais il voulait en savoir le plus possible.

**« Parce que tu es un parfait Gryffondor qui ne mettrait pas délibérément en danger une personne. Parce que la personne en question, que tu l'acceptes ou pas, porte le nom de Potter. Et si cela ne te suffit pas, parce que si tu la mets en danger, le Lord sera le cadet de tes soucis. »**

**« Calmez-vous messieurs. James je pense que les arguments de Severus sont pertinents. »** tenta de tempérer Albus en se levant.

**« Oui, je suis d'accord »** répondit James au grand étonnement de tous.

**« Quoi ? Je suis peut-être un stupide Gryffondor comme le dirait Severus, mais effectivement, je pense que si Voldemort apprend cette relation, Hortense sera en danger. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience. »**

**« Te voilà bien censé Potter »**

**« Ne te réjouit pas trop vite Snape. Je ne fais pas cela pour vous, mais pour moi. »**

**« Quel que soit la personne pour qui vous le faites James, le principale est de garder cette information pour nous. Sommes-nous tous d'accord »**

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête. Sirius ne dirait rien, car comme James il ne voulait pas mettre Hortense en danger, mais il se promit d'approfondir le sujet dès que possible.

**« Bien, si nous sommes tous d'accord, je propose de poser un sort du secret sur ce sujet. »**

**«C'est sans doute plus prudent »** répliqua Remus

**« Mais je ne veux pas »** dit Sirius. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être soumis à un sort de secret.

**« Sirius, peux-tu jurer de ne jamais en parler ? »**

**« Évidemment ! »**

**« Même en cas de dispute avec Severus ? »**

Sirius se renfrogna. Non il ne pouvait pas jurer cela. Quand il s'emportait ses paroles sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les contrôle toujours.

**« Bon d'accord, faites votre foutu sort Albus »**

**«Parfait. Je propose que Severus ou Hortense soit le gardien. »**

**« Ce sera moi »** dit Hortense.

Albus aurait pensé que Severus se serait imposé, mais comme il ne disait rien, il accepta et posa le sort.

**« Bien maintenant, vous ne pourrez parler de ce sujet qu'en présence de personne qui sont au courant. Seule Hortense pourra mettre une autre personne dans la confidence. Si vous souhaitez le faire ma chère vous… »**

**« Pas la peine d'expliquer Dumbledore, je sais comment cela fonctionne. »**

**« Oh, vous avez déjà été soumise à un sort du secret ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Puis-je vous demander le sujet ? »**

**«Vous êtes décidément trop curieux professeur. Mais je vais vous répondre. Le sujet était tout simplement le même. »**

**« Oh. C'est logique.»**

**« En effet, ne pensez-vous pas qu'étant donné la situation de Severus auprès du Lord, notre relation n'aurait pas été vue d'un bon œil ? »**

Albus acquiesça il jeta donc le sort du secret sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce en faisant de Hortense le gardien.

**« Bien, ce petit détails de côté. Je suis venu pour vous demander un service Hortense et Severus. »**

Les ennuis commencent se dirent en même temps les deux interpellés.

**« Nous vous écoutons »** dit calmement Severus.

**« J'aurais aimé vous demander d'assurer la sécurité des lieux de la cérémonie. Vous serez moins distrait qu'un membre de l'ordre. »**

**« C'est certain. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »** Accorda Severus. Ils n'avaient pas d'affinité avec les deux personnes qui seraient emmenées vers leur dernière demeure.

**« Moi j'en vois un. Je ne peux pas me présenter à l'air libre entourée de membre de l'ordre. »**

**« Et pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur que quelqu'un te reconnaisse ? »** piqua James.

**« Ne sois pas stupide. Personne ne pourrait me reconnaitre puisque personne ne me connait. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne veux pas m'afficher. »**

**« Explique-toi »**

**« Il y a ici une personne dont le Lord n'a jamais entendu parler, qu'il ne connait pas. Ne pensez-vous pas que cela pourrait être un atout. Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit sur votre monde, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les gazettes du sorciers que j'ai récupérées, la répression est énorme dans ce monde et vos têtes sont mises à prix. »**

**« En effet, où veux-tu en venir ? »** demanda Remus.

**« Moi, je peux me déplacer à l'air libre sans directement attirer l'attention des mangemorts sur moi. Ils ne me connaissent pas. De plus je peux passer les barrages de detection de polynectar ou sort de glamour sans aucun soucis. »**

Hortense y avait longuement réfléchis. Elle savait quel rôle elle pourrait jouer dans cette guerre, et s'afficher avec des membres de l'ordre ne lui permettrait pas de le faire.

**« C'est en effet un argument pertinent. Mais accepterais-tu de te mettre en danger de cette manière ? »** Demanda Sirius, étonné que la jeune femme ait songé à cela.

**« Oui »** Répliqua fermement Hortense

**« Pourquoi ferais-tu cela. Tu n'as rien à y gagner »** tenta de savoir James.

**« Mes raisons ne regardent que moi. Mais saches juste que j'ai des choses à y gagner. Et ne me demande pas lesquelles, je ne te le dirais pas. »**

**«J'ai peut-être une solution à ce problème »** dit-Sirius. «** En fait c'est Harry qui m'en a donné l'idée »**

Harry regardait Sirius les yeux ronds. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit.

**« Souviens-toi de notre conversation de cette nuit. » **lui dit-il malicieusement.

**« Polynectare ! » **comprit tout de suite Harry.

**« Cela aurait pu être la solution, mais malheureusement nos stocks n'en sont pas pourvu. »** dit Albus. Pourtant l'idée était excellente.

**« Ce n'est pas un problème »** répliqua Severus, en sortant une fiole d'un de ses poches.

**« Tu te ballades toujours avec du polynectare sur toi ? »** demanda étonné Sirius

**« Oui, Polynectare et une certaine quantité d'autre potion. Cela peut être utile en cas de problème. »**

**« Alastor vous embrasserait presque s'il était là »** dit-Albus.

**« Remercions alors Merlin qu'il ne soit pas là. »** répondit Severus révulsé rien qu'à cette idée.

**« Et qui va être le généreux donateur ? Un inconnu poserait problème pour les membres de l'ordre. »**

**« Moi »** proposa James.

**« Nous ne pouvons pas avoir deux James Potter. »** s'étonna Sirius.

**« Au contraire, l'idée est ingénieuse »** répondit Severus.

**« Si vous vouliez bien expliquer aux humbles mortels que nous sommes »** répliqua Sirius, vexé de ne pas comprendre le plan de James alors que Snape semblait suivre le cours de son raisonnement.

**« Il est logique qu'on augmente ma sécurité puisque je viens de me faire attaquer. »**

**« Et une des solutions possible pour que Potter ne soit pas attaquer est qu'il y en ai plusieurs. »**

******«** S'il y a plusieurs James Potter, les mangemorts seront obligés de diviser leur force. On a déjà utilisé ce stratagème dans mon monde." expliqua Harry.

**« Pour le transfert le jour de tes 17 ans?"** demanda Hortense. Harry hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

**« Les mangemorts, même s'ils avaient du polynectare, n'aurait pas pu se procurer des cheveux de James, cela prouve donc que les personnes sont des membres de l'ordre, tout en garantissant leur anonymat. »** compléta Draco fasciné par l'ingéniosité de la solution.

**« D'ailleurs Severus »** reprit Albus

**« Oui, j'avais compris dès le moment où Potter c'est proposé. Je prendrais aussi du polynectare. »**

Il n'était pas stupide. Un seul double aurait été louche. Et puis cela permettrait de garder sa présence secrète encore un petit temps.

**« Combien de temps dur l'effet de votre potion Severus »**

**« Dix heure pour les fioles que j'ai ici »**

**« Mais je pensais que l'effet ne durait que une heure ou deux »** répliqua Harry

**« Les effets durent plus ou moins longtemps selon les capacités du potionniste »** expliqua Albus qui jeta un regard vers Severus et continua **« Certaine potions ont des effets pendant 12 heures."***

**« Les ingrédients n'étaient pas de première qualité »** répondit Severus pour expliquer les deux heures manquantes.

**«Et bien puisque tout est réglé, donnons-nous rendez-vous dans une heure à Godric Hollow. James vous pourriez accompagner Severus et Hortense jusqu'à votre chambre et leur fournir des vêtements adaptés ? »**

**« Oui »** dit-il et il quitta la pièce en faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre.

Albus se tourna vers les personnes restantes.

**« Harry, je préfère que tu ne sois pas présent. »**

**« Je ne comptais pas l'être non plus. »** répondit Harry. Il n'avait pas envie d'être présent à l'enterrement de son double, cette idée était trop bizarre.

**« Bien, je te propose de passer la journée à Poudlard. Il me semble que tu souhaitais consulter des livres à la bibliothèque. Cela te convient-il ? »**

**« C'est parfait. »** Harry était ravie Il pourrait peut-être tenter d'aller dans la salle sur demande trouver le diadème de serdaigle.

**« Voici un portoloin qui te déposera directement dans mon bureau. J'ai fait condamné la cheminée pour la journée puisque peu de personne seront présentes à Poudlard. Katie Bell t'y attendra. La connais-tu ? »**

Harry sentit son enthousiasme retomber un peu. Il ne pourrait pas aller où il souhaitait. Mais il pourrait tout de même faire des recherches. Si Hermione pouvait m'entendre et me voir pensa-t-il.

**« Oui, elle était dans l'équipe de quidditch »**

**« Parfait. Vas-y mon garçon, le portoloin va s'enclencher dans une minutes »**

Harry tient la petite cuillère qui faisait office de portoloin et disparu une minute après.

**« Autre chose, je suis désolé Draco, mais tu ne peux pas nous accompagner »**

**« Et pourquoi ? »** demanda sèchement Draco.

**« Tous les membres de l'ordre ne connaissaient pas ton rôle dans la guerre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de convoquer une réunion de tous les membres. »**

**« Il est hors de question que je ne sois pas présent ! »**

**« Je sais mon garçon, mais peut-être pourrais-tu demander à Miss Potter sa cape à prêter ? »**

**« Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera. »** grommela Draco. C'était à peine si elle lui avait adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

**« Et moi je pense que si. N'a-t-elle pas dit que vous étiez amis dans son monde ? »**

**« Oui, mais elle ne m'adresse pas la parole pour autant. »**

**« As-tu tenté de lui parler de ton côté ? »**

**« Non pas vraiment »** répondit Draco. Il n'avait pas osé l'aborder, il devait bien l'avouer.

**« Et bien voilà une occasion parfaite. »**

Draco accepta l'idée de Dumbledore et quitta la pièce, suivit de peu par Dumbledore qui prit congé de ses hôtes.

Draco avait absolument besoin d'une cape. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas être présent pour l'enterrement de Severus. Il fallait qu'Hortense lui prête.. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises à la chambre des Potter juniors, mais personne ne répondit. Alors qu'il toquait pour la troisième fois, la porte s'entrouvrit. Il en profita pour entrer, pensant y être invité.

Alors qu'il détaillait la chambre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant la place à Hortense Potter. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon appartenait à James et d'un T-shirt. Et à ce moment-là, Draco eut le choc de sa vie.

* * *

* Certaines informations proviennent du site Pottermore. Cette explication du polynectare a été donnée par JKR sur le site.

MAJ : 12/07/2013


	11. Chapter 10 : Protéges-moi

**Petite note:**

J'ai désormais une béta en la personne de Beebeul que je remercie vivement. Bien entendu, nous devons désormais tenir compte de la disponibilité de deux personnes, les chapitres risques donc de prendre un tout petit peu plus de temps pour être publiés, mais c'est pour mieux vous servir mes enfants.

Je remercie aux passages les nombreuses personnes qui ont déjà ajoutés cette fiction dans leurs favoris ou leur follower ainsi que toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews si gentilles.

Alors, un avertissement avant lecture, ce chapitre comporte des **mentions de torture et de violence. **Il s'agit d'un chapitre ou les révélations s'enchaînent et avec de l'action. J'ai voulu vous faire réfléchir en attendant le prochain.

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling à par Hortense.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Protèges-moi**

**Sommes-nous les jouets du destin**  
**Souviens toi des moments divins**  
**Planant, éclatés au matin**  
**Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls**  
**Perdus les rêves de s'aimer**  
**Le temps où on avait rien fait**  
**Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer**  
**Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls**

**Protect me from what I want, Placebo**

* * *

Lorsque Draco vit Hortense, il eut le choc de sa vie. Comment n'y avait-il pas prêté attention avant ? Tout simplement parce que tu ne l'as presque pas vue durant ces derniers jours et que tu n'es pas encore assez malade pour jouer les voyeurs et tenter de l'apercevoir sous la douche, susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devenait pas fou, mais non. Là, sur l'avant-bras gauche d'Hortense se trouvait un horrible tatouage noir, la marque des ténèbres.

Hortense s'était figée un instant en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait entendu personne entrer. Elle perdait vraiment la main depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde.

Et encore maintenant, elle était fautive. Lorsqu'elle vit Draco et qu'elle suivit son regard, elle comprit tout de suite que son secret le plus grave venait de tomber pour au moins une personne de cette maison. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement, elle attrapa sa baguette et se rua sur Draco qui sonné par la découverte n'avait pas réagi immédiatement.

Elle colla violemment Draco sur le mur et lança un sort de verrouillage que Severus lui avait appris sur la porte. Autant éviter d'avoir des témoins. Elle enfonça alors sa baguette dans la gorge de Draco et planta ses yeux menaçants dans ceux de Draco.

**« Tu dis un seul mot de ce que tu viens de voir à qui que ce soit et tu es un homme mort Malfoy. Tu m'as comprise ? »** lui dit-elle en frappant rudement sa tête contre le mur. Elle était plus petite et sans doute moins forte que Draco, mais elle avait eu l'effet de surprise et sa rapidité. Et maintenant que le jeune Malfoy était sous la menace d'une baguette, elle avait peut-être une petite chance de parvenir à le faire taire.

Draco de son côté était sonné. Pas spécialement par les coups de Hortense qui bien que douloureux n'étaient que des coups d'alerte, mais il était abasourdi des conséquences de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait compris qu'elle voulait qu'il ne dise rien, mais il ne pouvait pas promettre ce genre de chose. C'était tellement énorme. Et puis pour quelle raison se tairait-il ? Il y avait peut-être un ou deux - sans aucun doute Severus était-il au courant - Mangemorts au quartier général de l'Ordre. Bon sang, ils avaient été tellement stupides. Personnes n'avaient pensé à vérifier leur bras. Tout était allé tellement vite. Et puis, n'importe qui de sensé ne se serait pas présenté comme étant un Potter tout en portant la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. C'est cela qui les avait induit en erreur. Il n'avait songé qu'à prouver ou non l'identité de la personne, mais il n'avait pas simplement cherché à savoir si la personne était un mangemort ou non comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Ils avaient été ingénieux, réellement. Et cette histoire de répartition et d'amitié, elle avait sans doute été inventée de toute part. Le sortant de ses pensées, il sentit la baguette s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cou.

**« Réponds »**

**« Je ne peux pas promettre ça. Au contraire, tu devra choisir, soit tu me laisses quitter cette pièce en un seul morceau et dans ce cas, j'irais trouver Dumbledore ou tu me tues et tu prouveras certainement à tous ce que tu es. Ton jeu est fini Hortense ou quel que soit ton nom. »**

**« Imbécile. Aucune de ces solutions n'est envisageable. »**

Hortense relâcha Draco qui se précipita sur la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Il voulut sortir sa baguette, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la main d'Hortense.

**« Pas la peine de t'acharner, tu ne peux pas connaître le contre sort. »**

**« Et pourquoi ? »** dit-il en tirant encore une fois sur la porte pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle disait. Il réfléchissait aussi en même temps à une manière de se sortir de ce guêpier.

« Peu importe. » lui répondit-elle. Elle s'installa alors assise en tailleur et sembla tomber dans une sorte de transe qui ne dura que quelque seconde. Assez pour que Draco tente de récupérer sa baguette, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse le faire.

A peine une minute après, James Potter ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il entra, se tourna vers la porte, replaça les sorts de verrouillage et se tourna vers Hortense, les yeux brillants de colère.

**« Tu es …. »** commença-t-il mais il vu aussi vite coupé par Hortense

**« Je sais »**

**« Tu te rends compte que … »**

**« Oui »**

**« As-tu pensé à … »**

**« Oui enfin non. »**

**« Comment peux-tu… »**

**« Je n'en avais que pour deux minutes »**

**« Arg, par Salazar tu m'énerves. »**

**« Ça aussi je le sais. Que va-t-on faire Severus ? »** Supplia plus qu'elle ne demanda Hortense.

Draco avait suivi ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'échange les yeux ronds. Ok, ça c'était vraiment bizarre, se dit-il.

**« O_n_ ? Mais _on_ ne va rien faire du tout Hortense. Tu vas prendre la décision et_ tu_ vas assumer tes erreurs. »**

**« Un oubliette ? »**

**« Dumbledore le repéra tout de suite. »** se mit à réfléchir lui aussi Severus.

**« Un serment du secret. »**

**« Même chose »**

**« Mais le Lord ne l'a jamais détecté dans notre monde. »**

Draco tiqua et se rendit compte d'un autre détail. Hortense n'avait jamais appelé Voldemort autrement que le Lord ou le seigneur des ténèbres, comme le ferait n'importe quel mangemort. Et l'histoire du tabou sur son nom ne justifiait pas l'emploi de ces mots. Elle aurait pu l'appeler le mégalo, ou n'importe quel autre nom. Mais par Merlin, ils étaient en guerre depuis des années, ils avaient l'habitude des espions et ils s'étaient tous laissés berner par deux inconnus. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il y ait des morts après.

**« Parce qu'il avait été placé avant qu'il ne te rencontre. S'il avait été placé après, il s'en serait rendu compte, et je te signale qu'Albus vient juste d'en poser un sur nous. Il s'en rendra compte immédiatement. »**

Hortense et Severus étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées tentant de trouver une solution. Ils tournaient en ronds comme des lions en cages. De plus le temps leur était compté car on les attendait dans quelques minutes dans le salon pour partir avec les membres de l'ordre.

Hortense eut soudain une idée. Ce n'était pas la meilleure et elle aurait préféré éviter cela, mais c'était la seule qu'elle voyait.

**« Draco, es-tu legilimens ? »**

**« Je ne te permets plus de m'appeler comme ça. Mais pour te répondre oui »**

**« Oh non Hortense, c'est stupide et dangereux. »**

**« Tu vois une autre solution ? SI je lui explique il ne me croira jamais ! »** S'énerva Hortense.

**« Et tu penses aux conséquences pour lui ? »**

**« Je ne pense qu'à cela figures-toi Severus. »**

**« Il est là et il aimerait savoir de quoi vous parlez »**

**« Mademoiselle Potter pense qu'il serait une bonne idée de vous dire toute la vérité. »**

**« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle dans ce cas. »**

**« IDIOT. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des conséquences vous non plus. »**

**« Alors expliquez-moi »** répondit Draco vexé qu'on le traite d'idiot mais il devait avouer que non il ne se rendait pas compte puisqu'il ne savait _rien_.

**« Seriez-vous prêt monsieur Malfoy à mentir à tous les membres de l'ordre ? »**

**« Je… »**

**« Je n'ai pas fini. Seriez-vous capable de résister aux tentatives de légilimencie du Professeur Dumbledore ? »**

**« Je parvenais à contrer celle de Voldemort »** répondit simplement Draco. Comment pourrait-il savoir cela, il n'avait jamais tenté de cacher quoi que ce soit au directeur.

**« Et toi Hortense, es-tu prête à faire face aux conséquences ? »** demanda cette fois Severus.

Il connaissait la réponse, c'était non. Si Malfoy avait le malheur de mal réagir, cela risquait de tourner à la catastrophe.

**« Il faudra bien. Severus nous manquons de temps l'Ordre nous attend en bas. »**

**« Très bien. Hortense tu vas devoir baisser absolument tous tes boucliers. Pas un seul ne doit rester. »**

Elle hocha la tête préférant ne pas répondre. Elle aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais à faire cela. N'avoir jamais à montrer ce qui se trouvait dans sa tête à quelqu'un mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire pour accomplir sa mission.

**« Monsieur Malfoy, pour vous expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles ce que vous avez vu doit rester un secret absolue, vous aller entrer dans la tête d'Hortense et connaître toute la vérité. Vous pourrez ensuite décider de tout révéler à l'Ordre ou non. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »**

Severus devait avouer que cette solution n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il avait essayé de convaincre Hortense de tout dévoiler depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde, mais elle y était farouchement opposée. Si jamais Draco décidait de tout raconter, peut-être s'agirait-il d'un mal pour un bien.

**« Bien vous pouvez lancer le sort vers Hortense »**

**« Legilimens ! »** dit Draco sa baguette pointée vers Hortense une fois que celle-ci lui eut rendu. Il avait plongé ses yeux dans les émeraudes d'Hortense et y avait lu une douleur et une appréhension qui lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos. Il plongea alors dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

Severus regarda les deux jeunes gens les yeux dans les yeux. Il était certain qu'une fois que Draco aurait vu les souvenirs d'Hortense, non seulement il ne dirait rien mais qu'en plus il l'aiderait à protéger son secret. Il ne semblait pas fort différent de son filleul et dans leur monde, Draco avait été le meilleur soutient d'Hortense.

Draco avait plongé avec facilité dans l'esprit d'Hortense. Il ne savait pas trop par quel souvenir commencer. Hortense le guida et elle lui présenta le souvenir de sa répartition. Et puis tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle, laissant tout juste le temps à Draco de comprendre mais sans s'attarder. Il vit son amitié avec Hortense se construire et devenir un lien inébranlable, il vit aussi le commencement de la relation entre son parrain et la jeune femme, il vit les combats, Voldemort, la marque, Nagini, la guerre, le sang, la douleur, le rejet, le sang encore. Beaucoup de sang toujours plus de sang. Il vit finalement la scène de départ des deux voyageurs vers ce monde. Draco et Severus, torturés, en sang, sur le sol du manoir du Lord. Leur couverture était tombée, ils subissaient le traitement réservé aux traîtres. Il vit l'éclair vert se diriger vers Severus et il ressentit toute la douleur d'Hortense à cette idée. Il la vit appliquer la décision qu'elle avait prise depuis des années et se précipiter entre l'homme et le sort. Il vit la lumière blanche et soudain, il fut expulsé en douceur de l'esprit d'Hortense.

Il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol de la chambre. Il ne bougea pas et fixa le tapis aux dessins compliqués qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Ce qu'il avait vu était … il n'y avait pas de mot pour le dire. Aussi, restait-il silencieux et à genou sur ce tapis.

Hortense quant à elle n'en menait pas plus large. Et s'était assise sur le lit en prévision de la chute après le sort, mais elle était restée de marbre, comme une de ces statues de la Renaissance dont la peau si lisse et si parfaite ne montrait aucune expression. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague.

Alors que Severus allait s'approcher d'Hortense pour la sortir de son état catatonique, Draco leva les yeux vers elle, et dans un élan qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à expliquer même des années plus tard, il prit Hortense dans ses bras et la berça tel un enfant que l'on veut protéger de la vie. Hortense s'était tout d'abord raidie quand elle avait senti les bras de Draco la serrer, mais comprenant ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'une étreinte amicale, elle s'était laissée aller progressivement dans cet étau rassurant.

Severus avait compris que la décision de Draco était prise, et il savait aussi que désormais, il pouvait compter sur le jeune homme pour épauler Hortense comme son double l'avait si souvent fait dans leur monde. Il se devait aussi de reprendre son rôle d'adulte et devait mettre fin à ce moment douloureux car ils étaient attendus. De plus, il fallait que Draco annonce sa décision à haute voix pour qu'Hortense y croie.

**« Monsieur Malfoy »**

**« Draco »** reprit instinctivement Draco. Il n'avait pas seulement vu les souvenirs d'Hortense, mais aussi toutes les conversations qu'Hortense et Severus avaient eu, ainsi que celle avec Draco. Il ne pouvait plus laisser une telle distance entre eux après ce qu'il avait vu. Severus acquiesça.

**« Draco, je pense connaître ta décision, mais il faut que tu nous en fasses part. Et malheureusement cela ne peut plus attendre, nous sommes attendus en bas. »**

**« Je ne dirais rien, par Merlin, comment vous avez pu en douter après ce que j'ai vu ! »**

Hortense se décala pour voir le visage de celui qui était devenu leur allié en quelques minutes. Draco avait cet air si sérieux et outré qu'elle avait tant de fois vu sur le visage de son double quand elle le remettait en question lui et son désir de les aider.

N'étant pas sur de la capacité de ses cordes vocales à émettre un son correcte, elle hocha la tête et offrit un petit sourire à Draco. Elle était encore retournée par tous ces souvenirs qu'elle tentait en vain d'oublier tous les jours. Devoir les affronter tous en même temps n'avaient pas été facile. Mais Severus coupa court à son introspection en lui mettant une fiole de potion sous le nez.

**« Bien, enfiles la chemise et bois ça. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard. Descendons.»**

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir le pas de la porte, Draco se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était entré dans la chambre.

**« Hortense, puis-je emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité ? J'en aurais besoin pour me rendre à l'enterrement de Severus. »**

**« Oui »** dit-elle simplement, préférant toujours éviter de parler. Elle sortit la cape de sa bourse et la tendit à Draco et ils descendirent rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre.

L'enterrement d'Harry fut simple et beau. Chacun fit un petit discours rappelant combien il était aimé. Severus et Hortense n'entendirent pas beaucoup les discours puisqu'ils patrouillaient le long du périmètre délimité par Albus.

James avait été fort. Il avait dit au revoir à son fils dans cette chambre d'hôpital et pour lui l'enterrement n'était pas l'étape la plus importante. Par contre Sirius et Remus qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de dire au revoir au jeune sorcier étaient effondrés intérieurement même s'ils ne souhaitaient pas le montrer à leur ami. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de craquer alors que James était si digne dans son deuil. La famille Weasley était représentée par Arthur et Ronald, l'Ordre ne pouvant pas se permettre de prendre le risque de regrouper tout le monde au même endroit. Molly préparait la réception qui suivrait les cérémonies avec l'aide de ses enfants.

Hermione Granger fut certainement celle dont le discours ému le plus.

**« Je ne suis pas ici devant vous pour vous dire combien Harry était quelqu'un de merveilleux et qu'il nous manquera à tous, chacun le sait dans son cœur et il est inutile de le répéter. Je sais que Harry est … était quelqu'un qui aimait la vie. Chaque jour il a apporté à l'un d'entre nous l'étincelle qui nous faisait tenir le coup. Il n'aurait pas voulu que l'on soit réuni ici en pleurant sa mort. Il nous aurait dit de ne pas pleurer, que la mort n'est qu'une étape, qu'il veillerait sur nous depuis là-haut. Oui, professeur Dumbledore, Harry prenait toutes vos paroles comme vérité et je suis certaine que lorsque le sort l'a frappé, sa dernière pensée n'a pas été pour lui, mais pour nous.**

**Et bien je vous dirais ce que je pense de cela. Je vais te dire Harry ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Tu es un égoïste. Je te déteste pour avoir osé penser que ta vie valait moins que celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je te déteste pour t'être sacrifié en nous laissant derrière sans un seul remord. Je te déteste pour avoir éteint notre lumière et nous avoir quittés.**

**Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner. Tu avais toute la vie devant toi. Par Merlin, tu n'avais que vingt-deux ans, ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir. Depuis cinq ans tu consacrais ta vie à l'Ordre. Tu disais toujours que tu en profiterais quand la guerre serait finie. Que tu t'accorderais du repos quand tout le monde pourrait dormir tranquille. Et regarde où tu en es. Ton corps repose là dans une boite de bois si sinistre et froide. Tu es parti Harry, et tu nous as laissé seul avec notre chagrin.**

**Je me souviens de ce que tu disais sur ta mère. Tu lui en voulais pour s'être sacrifiée à ta place et tu as fait exactement la même chose qu'elle.**

**Ainsi, en ce jour, je te fais une promesse Harry Potter. Lorsque nous nous retrouverons là-haut, car je suis certaine que l'on se reverra. Je viendrais personnellement te botter les fesses pour avoir osé nous faire ça. En attendant, prends soin de toi, récupère des forces et attend toi à devoir rendre des comptes.**

**Je t'aime Harry, nous t'aimons tous et tu vas terriblement nous manquer, mais je pense que lorsque je regarderais les étoiles nous nous retrouverons, car quel que soit l'endroit dans le monde où tu te trouves, quel que soit les atrocités ou les bonheurs qui ont lieu autour de toi, le ciel ne change pas et nous verrons tous les deux les mêmes étoiles. »**

Hermione avait les joues ravagées par les larmes à la fin de son discours. C'était si difficile de dire au revoir à un ami. Pas adieu, jamais elle ne dirait adieu à son ami. Et Hermione n'avait pas été que l'amie de Harry. Ils avaient passé quelque moment tendre ensemble. Harry avait toujours refusé les avances de Ginny Weasley. Non pas qu'il ne l'aime pas, au contraire. Il était sincèrement amoureux de la jolie rousse. Mais la guerre lui faisait peur et il ne voulait prendre le risque de la mettre en danger. Il savait que Ginny était une sorcière douée, mais elle était aussi impulsive, une parfaite Gryffondor. Il savait que s'il devait se retrouver en danger, Ginny aurait accouru sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle se serait sacrifiée pour lui sans hésitation. Elle lui avait dit, et cela avait fait peur à Harry. Il voyait l'état dans lequel était son père depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas reproduire ce schéma parental. Aussi avait-il repoussé la jolie rousse assez sèchement. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une gamine immature. Elle l'avait giflé avec toute la force de ses sentiments.

Le soir-même, Ron était arrivé furieux à Godric Hollow et avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait reçu un fabuleux crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire. Ensuite, Ron était parti en lui recommandant de ne pas s'approcher de lui pendant quelques semaines. Il avait bien précisé que ce n'était pas la fin de leur amitié, mais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer.

Harry avait été choqué de la réaction de Ron, mais il l'avait aussi en partie comprise. Il n'avait pas voulu rester à Godric Hollow. James avait commencé à poser des questions à Harry sur les raisons de la venue de Ron et Harry ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Il avait transplané à Pré-au-lard, s'était installé à une table de la tête du sanglier et avait commencé à se saouler.

Quelques heures plus tard, une jeune femme était entrée dans l'établissement et s'était assise à sa table. Elle avait juste posé sa main sur celle de Harry qui tenait la bouteille de whisky pour se servir un nouveau verre. Harry avait levé les yeux vers elle. C'était Hermione. Elle avait été avertie par James. Elle avait décidé de donner à Harry deux heures avant de le rejoindre, estimant que son ami avait sans doute besoin de décompresser. Et maintenant, elle était là. Elle proposa gentiment à Harry de le raccompagner. Il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Godric Hollow. Elle avait compris et l'avait emmené chez Sirius. Le parrain d'Harry était absent comme souvent. Sans doute était-il à Poudlard. Elle avait aidé Harry à monter dans la chambre qu'il occupait lors de ses visites et après avoir quitté la pièce, elle avait posé un sort d'alerte pour être réveiller en cas de soucis.

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit avec la gueule de bois, mais Hermione ne posa pas de question et déposa une aspirine module et un café noir devant lui. Il la remercia sincèrement et ils prirent le petit déjeuner en silence.

Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire deux semaines plus tard. Il était entre temps revenu à Godric Hollow, mais avait bien fait comprendre à James qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. La seule qui savait tout était Hermione. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps tous les deux à la plus grande fureur de Ron qui pensait que son ami avait repoussé sa sœur pour Hermione, mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient certes plus que des amis, mais pas non plus des amoureux. Ils en avaient parlé sincèrement au bout de deux mois. Hermione était désespérément amoureuse de Ron mais celui-ci n'avait jamais eu un geste qui prouvait que la réciproque était vraie et elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié.

Et puis six mois plus tard, alors que le trio s'était réconcilié, une bataille horrible avait eu lieu. Des détraqueurs, des vampires, des loup-garous. C'était une véritable boucherie. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient abandonné les positions assez vite. La petite bourgade moldue avait été dévastée. Les corps mutilés gisaient partout. Harry et Hermione, n'avaient pas pu transplaner avec les autres, coincés par une horde de mangemorts. Ils étaient blessés, leur baguette avait été perdue quelque part sur le champ de bataille. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la cave d'une des habitations moldues.

Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre et tremblaient tellement qu'ils n'auraient sur dire si c'était de peur ou de froid. Ils avaient entendu les cris des enfants de la famille qui avaient assisté à la mort de leurs parents. Ils avaient ensuite entendu les hurlements qui avaient suivi les sorts de la mort. Ils avaient cessé de respirer tandis que les mangemorts arpentaient la maison. Ils avaient été aussi immobiles que des statues sous la cape que Harry avait par miracle réussi à conserver, lorsque ceux-ci étaient descendus à la cave. Ils avaient soupiré de soulagement lorsque les pas s'étaient éloignés d'eux. Puis ils avaient assisté encore et encore aux tortures des autres membres la famille. Ils avaient cru devenir fous durant cette nuit et ils avaient fini par se réconforter l'un et l'autre en tentant d'oublier mutuellement les cris, la guerre, les souffrances.

Deux mois plus tard, Hermione avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Leur nuit avait été unique et ne s'était jamais reproduite. Mais ils avaient tous les deux pris la décision de ne pas mettre fin à la vie qui grandissait dans le ventre de Hermione, il y avait eu trop de mort. Ils avaient alors fait croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient en couple. Personne ne les avaient jamais vu s'embrasser, mais ils mettaient cela sur le compte de leur timidité. Après tout, Hermione était enceinte, on ne pouvait pas en douter.

La situation empira encore deux mois plus tard. Hermione, Harry et Fred avaient été dépêchés pour aller récupérer des ingrédients pour réaliser la potion de régénération sanguine chez un contact. Ils avaient assez vite repéré le piège lorsque l'homme avait ouvert la porte tremblant. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'enfuir avant que les Mangemorts leur tombe dessus. Harry avait reçu deux Doloris, Fred un coup de couteau dans le ventre et Hermione avait été grièvement blessée par de multiples sortilèges. Le bébé n'avait pas survécu à l'agression.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas voulu, la perte de son bébé peina beaucoup Harry ainsi qu'Hermione qui mit des mois à s'en remettre. Le positif dans cette attaque avait été la prise de conscience de la facilité avec laquelle ils risquaient tous de mourir. Aussi Ron se décida-t-il à déclarer ses sentiments à Hermione après que Harry et elle lui aient expliqué qu'ils avaient décidés de mettre un terme à leur histoire.

Hermione et Ron étaient désormais heureux en couple. Harry par contre avait toujours refusé d'avouer ses sentiments à Ginny. Et il était mort en emportant son secret avec lui. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de ne pas faire part de ce fait à Ginny pour qu'elle puisse avancer plus facilement dans sa vie.

Tous ces souvenirs étaient pénibles pour Hermione, mais elle sentit la main de Ron se glisser dans la sienne et lui fit un sourire triste. Ils continueraient à se battre ensemble, pour Harry.

Alors que tous allaient se diriger vers la seconde tombe, un lynx fantomatique fit son apparition au milieu de l'assemblée.

**« C'est le patronus de Kingsley »** cria l'une des personnes.

La voix forte de l'ancienne aurore résonna sinistrement.

**« Le terrier est attaqué. Il faut venir aider les Weasley »**

Aussitôt les membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent pour se rendre sur les lieux, espérant pouvoir sauver la famille Weasley. Voldemort menait attaque sur attaque depuis plus de deux semaines, et tous étaient éreintés par ces batailles incessantes.

Severus et Hortense furent aidé de Draco pour transplaner au terrier, n'ayant pas encore été mis dans le secret du lieu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent l'habitation commençant à prendre feu et les membres de la famille qui tentaient de se défendre.

Molly Weasley tenait tête à deux Mangemorts mais elle était sur le point de perdre. George faisait face à un Lucius Malfoy déchaîné, Billy tentait quant à lui de contenir un Greyback fou furieux. Charlie était au sol, le bras droit ensanglanté et soumis au sortilège Doloris par Bellatrix Lestrange tandis que cinq autre Mangemorts surveillaient les lieux. Ginny n'était visible nulle part et Dumbledore en déduisit qu'elle avait déjà été évacuée ainsi que son frère Fred. Les serviteurs du Lord repèrent vite l'arrivé des membres de l'ordre. Aussitôt, la bataille s'engagea.

Tous s'étaient jetés dans la mêlée, tentant dans la cohue de ne pas blesser ses alliés. Le plus urgent était de sauver Molly et Bill qui étaient en très mauvaise position. Un Expelliarmus atteint Greyback juste au moment où un sortilège Doloris quittait sa baguette. Furieux de se retrouver désarmer, il sauta sur Bill et le mordit au bras tandis que ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Un cri inhumain sortit de la gorge du sorcier avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre au sol. Remus Lupin se précipita vers lui.

**« Il est vivant, je l'emmène »** dit-il tandis que trois membres de l'Ordre empêchait Greyback d'approcher. Un autre que Hortense ne put pas identifier emmena Charlie. Ils avaient apparemment tous un Portoloin de secours autour du cou. Idée ingénieuse pour évacuer rapidement les blesser. Hortense ne comprenait pas pourquoi le reste de la famille n'avait pas transplané quand la voix de Molly Weasley retentit.

**« Ils ont Fred, il est à l'intérieur ! »**

Hortense sentit toutes couleurs désertées son visage et avant que le bras de Severus ne pu la retenir, elle se précipita dans le terrier. Severus parla alors à Draco toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.

**« Où vous emmène les Portoloins ? »**

**« À Poudlard. »**

**« Bien, surtout ne te montre pas, tu deviendrais une cible prioritaire. »**

**« Pas besoin de me le dire. Tu vas faire quoi ? »**

**« Tenter de sortir Hortense et Weasley vivant de là. »**

**« Pourquoi elle s'est précipitée à l'intérieur. »**

**« Tu as vu ses souvenirs, alors tu sais pourquoi. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans 10 minutes, attrape Molly Weasley et emmène la à Poudlard. Elle n'abandonnera jamais un de ses enfants de son plein grès.»**

**« Bien »** dit sobrement Draco tout en plongeant dans les souvenirs d'Hortense et de revoir la scène qui avait eu lieu entre elle et Fred Weasley dans son monde.

Flash-back

L'ensemble des Mangemorts les plus importants du Lord se trouvaient réuni autour d'une table sinistre. Se trouvait réunit ici l'élite de ceux qui terrorisait le monde depuis maintenant 8 ans. Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait au côté de son époux et de son frère, à leur côté se trouvait Lucius Malfoy qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé une place d'honneur auprès du Lord. Son fils quant à lui se trouvait directement à la droite du Lord, suivit de Severus et Yaxley. Plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir Nott père, Rosier, et d'autre. Ce qui perturbait certain Mangemorts depuis quelque temps était la présence désormais officielle et perpétuelle de Hortense Potter à la gauche du Lord. Toujours assise à côté de lui, toujours à une place d'honneur. Cela en agaçait plus d'un, mais ils avaient appris à se taire désormais autant devant le Lord que devant elle.

**« Bien Draco, qu'as-tu à nous apprendre »** demanda d'une voix sifflante le Lord.

**« My Lord, il semblerait que l'on ait aperçue l'un des jumeaux Weasley à de nombreuses reprises dans l'allée des embrumes. »**

**« Et en quoi est-ce intéressant »** siffla dangereusement Voldemort.

**« D'après mes contacts, il semblerait que l'un des jumeaux Weasley soit le gardien du secret du lieu de résidence de la famille. Il y cacherait de nombreux nés moldus d'après mes sources »** répondit Severus son air sévère sur le visage.

**« Qu'en penssssesssss-tu ? »** demanda Le lord en s'adressant en fourchelang à Hortense.

**« Cccc'est fort possssssible mon ssseigneur. Les Weasssley ont toujours protégé les plus faibles. »** Répondit-elle dans la même langue provoquant un frisson dans l'assemblée qui jamais ne s'habituerait à ces apartés.

**« Comme toi »** répliqua le lord en la regardant droit dans les yeux et pénétrant son esprit.

Hortense sentit l'intrusion mais n'y opposa pas de résistance. C'était inutile.

**« Vous sssavez parfaitement que cccce n'est plus le cas. »** répliqua-t-elle lorsqu'il sortit de son esprit.

**« En effet. »** puis il poursuivit en anglais pour que tous puissent comprendre.

**« Vous me ramènerez ce Weasley au plus vite. Dès qu'il sera présent, Hortense se chargera de l'interroger »**

Il y eu un mouvement de stupeur parmi les suivants. Tous savaient qu'à un moment Hortense Potter avait été proche des Weasley. Ils doutaient de sa capacité à interroger le prisonnier. Mais Hortense ne cilla pas et affronta les regards braqués sur elle dans une parfaite indifférence. Le Lord congédia ses Mangemorts mais demanda à Hortense de rester.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le Lord planta son regard menaçant dans celui d'Hortense.

**« Tu sais que je ne te confies pas cette mission par confiance mais par obligation. »** lui dit-il, la fureur brillant dans ses yeux

**« Je le sais mon Maître »** lui répondit-elle en baissant les yeux en signe de soumission.

**« N'échoues pas ou tu le regretteras amèrement. Fais parler le Weasley et si c'est le bon, je veux avoir le secret du lieu, quelque que soit la manière. Je me suis bien fait comprendre** »

Hortense releva légèrement le regard et lui répondit

**« C'est parfaitement claire mon seigneur »**

**«Tu peux disposer »** la congédia-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Hortense fit une révérence et quitta la salle de réunion.

Deux jours plus tard, elle fut convoquée en plein milieu de la nuit. Peu de Mangemort étaient présents. Seuls ceux qui avaient participé à la capture de celui qui s'avérait être Fred Weasley. Il était dans un sale état. Le bras pendant, l'épaule clairement déboîtée, du sang maculait sur son visage. Il avait été ligoté et jeté dans un cachot.

Hortense fendit dignement la foule des Mangemorts présents et se dirigea directement vers les cachots sans leur prêter attention. Elle savait ce que l'on attendait d'elle, il n'y avait rien à dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris se firent entendre et la torture dura de longues heures. Finalement au petit matin, la sorcière remonta des cachots et se présenta face contre terre devant le Lord.

**« Parle »** fut l'ordre du claqua tel un coup de fouet dans l'air.

**« Il s'agissait de Fred Weasley mon seigneur. »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. »** s'énerva le Lord, se retenant de lui lancer un Doloris.

**« Il n'était pas le gardien du secret. »**

**« En es-tu certaine ? »** lui demanda-t-il en fouillant dans son esprit.

**« Oui, My Lord. Son frère, George Weasley est le gardien du secret du terrier. Mais si je puis me permettre, je pense que quand ils auront remarqué l'absence de son jumeau, ils changeront de gardien »**

Hortense serra les dents lorsqu'elle ressentit les premiers effets du Doloris. Elle avait donné son avis sans y être invité. Grossière erreur de débutante.

**« Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'émettre un avis. Me prends-tu pour un idiot qui n'y aurait pas songé ? »**

**« Non mon seigneur »** dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

**« Et pour ce qui est de celui qui se trouve dans les cachots ? »**

**« Il est mort de ses blessures. »** répondit-elle en anticipant déjà la morsure du Doloris qui suivit effectivement.

**« Je n'avais pas ordonné de le tuer. »**

**« Je suis désolée mon seigneur »** dit-elle entre deux larmes. La douleur était atroce et elle tentait de ne pas la crier.

**« Il m'a insulté et je n'ai pas pu me contenir. »** expliqua-t-elle.

**« Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. »** lui répondit-il sans lever le sortilège. Hortense était sur le point de se rompre face à la douleur du sortilège. Finalement elle sentit son corps s'apaiser et ses membres cessèrent de se convulser.

**« Hors de ma vue. Et la prochaine fois, tâche de te contrôler. »**

**« Oui My Lord »** répondit-elle en quittant la pièce après avoir embrassé les robes du lord et avoir réalisé une référence qui lui fut extrêmement douloureuse.

Fin du flash-back.

Un cri sortit Draco de son état rêveur. Molly Weasley était en mauvaise posture face aux deux Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas lancer de sortilège directement sur les Mangemorts sans se faire repérer. Il tenta de trouver une solution qui lui vint en observant le début d'incendie dont était victime la demeure. Il jeta des sortilèges d'incendie aux arbres qui étaient les plus proches des Mangemorts, et réussit ainsi à mettre le feu à deux capes. Mais cela n'aida pas pour autant à la matriarche de la famille qui reçut soudain un sort de Stupéfixion directement dans la poitrine. Son geste de la main s'arrêta net et Draco la vie basculer en arrière. Il ne savait pas si elle était morte ou vivante, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps Severus et les autres. Il se précipita vers la rousse, évitant les sorts au passage en profitant de son invisibilité. Il jeta un sortilège de ligotage à Lucius Malfoy permettant ainsi à George de quitter les lieux. Et se lança sur le corps de Molly Weasley en activant son Portoloin.

A l'intérieur du terrier se tenaient Goyle et Crabbe père et fils. Hortense arriva alors qu'ils étaient occupés à lancer des sortilèges de découpe à Fred. Son entrée ne se fit pas dans la discrétion qu'elle avait espéré puisqu'une planche soumise à la chaleur de l'incendie qui avait lieu plus loin craqua. Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre et pointèrent leur baguette vers elle.

**« Oh regardez qui voilà, c'est Potter. »** dit l'un des hommes.

**« Alors, pas trop triste d'avoir perdu son petit fiston adoré ? »**

**« Cela fera toujours un sang mêlé de moins sur la Terre »** enchaînèrent les autres.

Pendant ce temps Hortense réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de là. Elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner si elle les attaquait en frontal. Ils étaient quatre et elle seule. Elle devait ruser et gagner du temps. Il fallait qu'ils oublient assez longtemps Fred pour que celui-ci reprennent ses esprits et active son Portoloin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire son idée puisque les quatre immondes créatures qui lui faisaient face connaîtraient son plan. Elle observait la pièce tentant de repérer quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Soudain son regard tomba sur les restes de ce qui devait être le buffet après la cérémonie. C'était une idée parfaitement Gryffondor dirait Severus, mais le fait de se précipiter ici était déjà en soi assez Gryffondor pour l'entendre pendant des semaines.

Elle lança un sort de propulsion sur les deux Mangemorts les plus proches, les faisant s'écraser dans la table qui soutenait le buffet. La nourriture présente vola dans tous les sens. Hortense profita du trouble causer par son attaque pour obliger les légumes à se positionner d'une manière bien précise devant Fred par un sort de lévitation informulé.

Mais Fred Weasley était encore en partie sonné par la douleur qu'il avait ressentie suite aux sorts qu'il avait reçu. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre et encore deux minutes de plus pour comprendre le message. Pendant ce temps, les quatre Mangemorts avaient définitivement abandonné Fred à son sort et s'occupaient d'Hortense.

Celle-ci avait trouvé refuge derrière un canapé qui absorbait ainsi un minimum les sorts. Mais au troisième coup, le sort de découpe passa à travers les cousins et toucha Hortense au bras droit, celui avec lequel elle tenait sa baguette. Elle était en train mauvaise posture. L'un des gorilles gardant désormais la porte d'entrée, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de retraite, tandis que les trois autres continuaient de détruire petit à petit le canapé.

Entre temps, Fred avait compris le message et pensant qu'il s'agissait de James qui était présent avec lui, il en déduisit que celui-ci avait aussi un Portoloin et il enclencha le sien en disparaissant de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir James Potter dans l'infirmerie avec tous les membres de sa famille. Sans doute avait-il activé son Portoloin plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il se précipita vers celui-ci.

**« Oh merci beaucoup monsieur Potter, sans vous je serais mort. »**

James ne comprit pas directement de quoi parlait le garçon, il ne l'avait pas vu durant la bataille. Mais tout aussi vite son esprit fit les liens.

**« Tu veux dire que j'étais présent avec toi ? »**

**« Bien entendu, vous étiez là, vous m'avez aidé à sortir du terrier. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti sans vous seul face à quatre Mangemorts. »**

**« Oh Merlin, Albus, ils n'ont pas de portoloin d'urgence »** cria Minerva comprenant l'étendu de la catastrophe en cours.

Au même moment, Draco apparue dans l'infirmerie en portant Molly Weasley dans ses bras.

**« Vite de l'aide »** cria-t-il en ôtant la cape.

**« Allongez là ici. »** Madame Pomfresh prit les choses en main concernant les blessés tandis qu'Albus réfléchissait à une solution. Draco obéit puis se précipita vers le directeur.

**« Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser là professeur »** dit-il menaçant.

**«Qui est encore présent monsieur Malfoy ? »** demanda Albus.

**« Les deux. Par Merlin, l'alter ego de mon parrain est devenu un Gryffondor en puissance si vous voulez mon avis. Il s'est précipité à l'intérieur du Terrier à la suite d'Hortense. Il faut aller les aider. »** Draco était très inquiet. Ils devaient affronter quatre Mangemorts à l'intérieur et si par miracle ils s'en sortaient, il y en aurait le double qui les attendait dehors.

**« Nous allons les aider monsieur Malfoy. Minerva, préparez vite deux Portoloins pour Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh, préparez deux lits supplémentaires au cas où. Kingsley, vérifiez nos autres lieux de réunion et ceux sous protection. Draco, file dans les appartements de ton parrain. Dans le secrétaire sous le tableau représentant un verger il y a un stock de potion que je n'ai pas encore récupérées. Prends des potions revitalisant et sanguine. Et l'antidote pour le Veritaserum. Ah oui, la potion pour conter les effets du doloris aussi. Remus, Sirius, James, Alastor, vous êtes les seuls à être totalement indemnes, vous acceptez de m'accompagner ?** »

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait disparu aussi vite que l'éclair pour aller chercher les potions.

**« Bien entendu Albus »** dirent-ils tous sans hésitation.

**« Bien, dès que monsieur Malfoy sera là, nous transplanerons près du terrier. James, je préfère laisser la cape d'Hortense à Draco, il serait une cible prioritaire si les Mangemorts le voyaient, mais si vous avez la vôtre sur vous. »**

**« Je l'ai »** dit James en la sortant de sa poche.

**« Bien. Utiliser là. Ils ne s'attendent sans doute pas à trouver un troisième James Potter, nous pouvons utiliser cela à notre avantage. Ah monsieur Malfoy, vous voilà nous pouvons y aller. Minerva ? »**

Le professeur de métamorphose lui tendit les deux Portoloins, tandis que le professeur Flitwick avait réactivé ceux des personnes qui partaient en mission.

**« Bien. Je vous rappelle que si vous êtes blessés ou en position de faiblesse, vous devez rentrer immédiatement. Surtout évitez d'être fait prisonnier. Tenez, prenez une gorgée d'antidote. »**

Albus leur tendit la fiole apporter par Draco. C'était une manière de pouvoir contrer les effets de la potion de vérité pendant 24h. Le principe était simple. Si on était fait prisonnier, on avait 24 heures de délais avant de parler. Cela permettait à l'ordre d'avoir le temps de changer les gardiens du secret des lieux stratégiques et de changer tout leur plan. Les Mangemorts travaillaient d'ailleurs pour trouver une potion qui pouvait contrer les effets de l'antidote, mais la perte de Severus Snape allait sans aucun doute les ralentir dans cette entreprise.

Quand tous eurent pris leur antidote, ils transplanèrent à nouveau pour le terrier.

Pendant ce temps, les choses s'envenimaient dans la demeure Weasley. Severus avait réussi à rejoindre Hortense à l'intérieur en faisant exploser la porte et en blessant ainsi Goyle, qui quitta la pièce, pour être remplacé comme chien de garde par la folle de Bellatrix.

Severus s'était jeté tout juste à temps derrière le canapé, qui tenait désormais plus du gruyère que de l'objet pour s'asseoir, pour éviter un cuisant sort dont les effets sur le murs lui faisait remercier Merlin qu'aucune partie de son corps n'eut été en contact avec.

Il remarqua directement que Hortense tenait désormais sa baguette de la main gauche, mais il n'avait pas le temps de la soigner car deux autre Mangemorts, et non des moindre puisqu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy et de Fenrir Greyback, venaient de pénétrer dans le terrier. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, Severus lança un sort de désillusion sur Hortense et lui-même et ils tentèrent d'atteindre la table du buffet qui s'était renversée afin de s'en servir comme bouclier.

**« Et bien qu'avons-nous-là qui vous prennent autant de temps ? »** demanda Lucius

**« Deux James Potter, Lucius. »**

**« Deux »** demanda le Mangemort en relevant un sourcil.

**« Ouais, à mon avis, ils ont pris du polynectar »** expliqua Crabbe père.

**« Tes capacités intellectuelles m'étonneront toujours. »** lui répondit l'aristocrate sarcastique.

Plus loin, Severus marmonnait à Hortense :

**« Je te jure que si on sort vivant d'ici, je te tue de mes mains. »**

Hortense n'en menait pas large. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien, et elle soupçonnait sa cheville de s'être foulée lorsqu'elle avait trébuché sur les restes de nourriture.

**« Oh, fais pas ta mauvaise tête. »** lui dit-elle par automatisme. Puis voyant les nouveaux mangemorts arrivés, elle blanchit légèrement.

**« On est dans la merde Sev' »** dit-elle comme si la situation n'était pas assez explicite d'elle-même.

**« Hortense… »**

**« Par Salazar Sev', si tu oses me reprocher mon langage dans de telle circonstances, je jures devant Merlin de t'arracher la langue. »** répliqua-t-elle le plus silencieusement possible.

Chacun tentait des coups d'œil à la pièce alternativement tout en réfléchissant à une manière de se sortir de là. Ils étaient dans le fond de la pièce et toute tentative de fuite par la porte était inutile. Et le feu commençait à se propager à l'habitation, ils en sentaient la chaleur. Il allait falloir vite trouver une solution s'ils ne voulaient pas finir rôtis.

Hortense jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pièce. L'escalier était dégagé.

**« On pourrait tenter de s'enfuir par les étages. »**

**« Ça me fait plutôt penser à un rat qui va se terrer dans un coin au lieu de s'enfuir. Comment veux-tu qu'on parte une fois là-bas. »**

**« Si on a de la chance. Stop ! Tais-toi, n'ajoute rien à ce propos. Je disais donc, normalement les Weasley sont friands de Quidditch. On pourrait prendre leurs balais et passer par la fenêtre. »**

**« En supposant que les balais se trouvent bien dans leur chambre et qu'on parvient à accéder à leur chambre sans se tromper. »**

**« Ça j'en fais mon affaire. J'ai assez souvent été au terrier dans notre monde pour connaitre la disposition des chambres, et comme au Square les chambres étaient les mêmes que dans notre monde, on peut supposer que les chambres sont au même endroit. »**

**« Te rends-tu compte du nombre de fois où nous avons utilisé le verbe "supposer" depuis le début de cette conversation ? »** demanda Severus.

**« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »** répliqua Hortense que la douleur rendait irritable.

**« Non. Allons-y. je crée une distraction et tu empruntes les escaliers. »**

**« HORS DE QUESTION »** cria-t-elle, en révélant leur positions à l'ensemble des mangemorts présents qui fusillèrent la table de sorts.

Ni une ni deux, les sorciers quittèrent leur cachette et coururent dans les escaliers le plus vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient. Hortense tentait de faire taire les lancements de sa cheville, tandis que Severus tenait un bouclier pour les protéger de la plupart des sorts. Ils parvinrent à l'étage et s'engouffrèrent dans ce qu'Hortense supposait être la chambre des jumeaux. Severus lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte alors que la jeune femme commençait à fouiller la pièce à la recherche des balais.

**« Ça ne va pas les retenir longtemps, ils sont trop nombreux »** déclara simplement Severus.

**« Je sais, aide moi plutôt à trouver ces satanés balais. »** dit sèchement Hortense.

**« Accio balais. »** lança Severus, un balai atterrit aussitôt dans ses mains.

**« N'ose même pas faire un commentaire »** prévint Hortense véritablement sur les nerfs.

Severus lui donna le balai et elle l'enfourcha, Severus se glissant derrière elle. Pas besoin de discuter, elle était meilleure que lui en vol.

Hortense avait ouvert la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette magique, qu'elle rangea directement, son poignet droit étant inutilisable autant pour tenir la baguette que pour diriger le balai.

Une dizaine de secondes à peine après qu'ils se soient envolés, la porte céda sous les sortilèges des mangemorts.

Dans le ciel autour du terrier, Hortense et Severus n'étaient plus aussi sure de leur idée. Les mangemorts restés au sol les avaient tout de suite repérés et les sorts pleuvaient autour d'eux. Hortense ne pouvait pas à la fois diriger le balai et se défendre, Severus tentait donc de contrer tous les sorts mais un doloris à pleine puissance lancé par Rodolphus Lestrange l'atteint, l'empêchant de continuer. Hortense réussit à éviter deux sorts mortels, mais le troisième sort, un sortilège de confusion, suivit d'un sort de découpe, l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine. . Elle perdit tout sens de l'orientation et le balai enclencha une chute vertigineuse vers le sol.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent les membres de l'ordre. Ils virent directement les deux silhouettes qui allaient se fracasser sur le sol.

Dumbledore et James Potter, qui maitrisaient les informulés, lancèrent tour à tour un Accio sur les silhouettes.

Dumbledore récupéra Severus Snape, convulsant tandis que James attrapa Hortense.

Toujours sous l'influence du sort de confusion, Hortense parla

**« Papa »** dit-elle en regardant James Potter avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

MAJ 12/07/2013


	12. Chapter 11 : Le mensonge

**Petite no****te****:  
**Voilà le premier chapitre de 2013. Les choses bougent, on en apprend un tout petit peu plus.

Je vous remercie encore d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre les aventures de tout ce petit monde.

Et meilleurs vœux et bonne année à tous.

Johanna

Corrigé par Beebeul.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Le mensonge**

_Mensonge ne s'efface pas_  
_Mensonge ne s'oublie pas_  
_Mensonge, le mensonge_  
_Mensonge quand il arrive_  
_Mensonge jamais ne s'en va_

_Manu Chao, mentira_

* * *

Lorsque les sauveurs apparurent à Poudlard, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de la part de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie. James et Albus déposèrent les blessés dans les lits préparés par l'infirmière et après que Pomfresh eut vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés eux même, tout le petit monde se fit mettre dehors très vite par celle qui était surnommée le Dragon.

James, une fois dehors, resta statufié à quelques mètres de la porte du lieu de soin. Il était sonné des mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Hortense. Il ne s'était pas attendu ni préparé à cela. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Remus et Sirius avaient eux aussi entendu les paroles de Hortense et se doutaient que leur ami devait être perturbé.

« James. Ça va aller ? » Lui demanda doucement Remus compatissant.

« Tu as entendu ? » répondit James sortant de son ébahissement.

« Oui. Tu sais James, je pense que Hortense, Harry et Severus disent la vérité. » Ajouta Sirius tout en insistant peu ne voulant pas enfoncer plus encore son ami.

« Je crois que … je ne sais plus. C'est difficile à admettre. » Avoua James.

Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et voyant Pomfresh passer sa tête par la porte, ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Comment vont-ils ? » questionna James.

« Oh, mon garçon c'est terrible » Le cœur de James se serra dans sa poitrine.

Il espérait que Hortense était en vie. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas si mal en point quand il l'avait ramené. Elle ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant, il devait d'abord mettre les choses au claire, elle ne pouvait pas partir alors qu'il commençait à peu près à admettre l'idée qu'elle puisse être sa fille dans un autre monde.

« Pomfresh, je vous en pries dites-nous tout. » Ajouta Remus en s'approchant.

«Et bien il y a beaucoup de blessés. Bill Weasley a été mordu par Greyback, mais comme il n'était pas transformé, nous pensons qu'il évitera la transformation mensuelle. Charlie Weasley a été sérieusement touché à l'épaule, il en gardera des séquelles toutes sa vie. Fred Weasley n'avait été touché que par des sorts de découpes de faible intensité. Je pense qu'il s'en remettra, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Heureusement qu'il est vite arrivé. Severus Snape a été touché par un Doloris assez puissant, mais il vient de se réveiller et il grogne, j'en déduis qu'il se remettra très vite. Hortense aussi devrait se remettre assez vite, ses blessures sont déjà refermées et j'attends juste la fin de l'action du sort de confusion pour la réveiller. »

Sirius, tendu, nota qu'une seule personne n'avait pas été citée dans la liste des personnes blessées.

« Et Molly ? » requit-t-il finalement

Pomfresh secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. J'ai tenté de le relancer, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Elle est morte. Je suis désolée.»

Tous trois furent sous le choc de la nouvelle. La douce et aimante Molly était morte. Ils virent au loin Albus et Minerva emmener Arthur, Ron, George et Ginny. Sans doute pour leur apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Les trois amis s'installèrent un peu plus loin, et s'assirent à même le sol du château.

Alors que le silence régnait, descendant des escaliers, Harry apparut. Il avait passé la journée à la bibliothèque et n'avait jamais pu fausser compagnie à Katie. Apparemment les ordres donnés à la jeune femme avaient été stricts et elle les respectait à la lettre. Voyant les trois maraudeurs affalés près de l'infirmerie, il comprit bien vite que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les Mangemorts ont attaqué le Terrier pendant l'enterrement » expliqua Sirius la voix éteinte.

« Le Terrier ? Mais enfin s'est… » Harry était abasourdi.

Il avait toujours cru que le Terrier était un lieu intouchable. Mais il devait aussi s'avouer que les événements de sa septième année avaient prouvé le contraire. Un doute s'immisça alors en lui, si les trois adultes étaient découragés comme cela, c'était qu'il y avait eu des morts.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Pas besoin de grande phrase ou démonstration.

« Molly Weasley » avoua doucement Remus.

Harry ne put pas répondre, les sons se bloquant dans sa bouche. Il était choqué de cette nouvelle. Heureusement, il parvenait plus au moins à faire la part des choses entre son monde et celui-ci, et il se répéta mentalement comme un mantra que la Molly Weasley qu'il connaissait allait bien, mais tout de même, il aurait aimé connaître la Molly de ce monde. Ensuite, il pensa à tous ses enfants. Ils seront effondrés.

« Tu sembles choqué toi aussi. Tu la connaissais bien Molly dans ton monde ? » Lui demanda Remus pour combler le silence qui s'installait.

Les Maraudeurs étaient toujours effondrés un peu en retrait de la porte de l'infirmerie et Harry se mit avec eux, juste à côté de Sirius.

« Oui. Dans mon monde, j'étais ami avec Ron depuis ma première année. J'ai très souvent passé mes vacances au Terrier, en tout cas une partie. Molly était … et bien je peux dire que Molly était une sorte de mère pour moi. Elle me traitait comme ses enfants, s'occupait de moi, me grondait quand je ne finissais pas mon assiette. Bref, oui je la connaissais bien. » Termina Harry dans un rire à l'évocation des remontrances de la si attachante Mme Weasley.

« Molly a toujours été très attachée aux enfants. C'était quelqu'un de bien. » Ajouta James.

Harry fut surpris que James participe à la conversation de manière naturelle. Alors que chacun se remémorait les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé avec Molly, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois avec fracas.

« Non, je sors ! » cria la douce voix d'Hortense.

Les quatre hommes n'étaient pas en vue de Hortense, ils ne dirent rien et préféraient espionner la scène d'autant que Severus arrivait en vue. Sirius ne put néanmoins pas faire taire son caractère d'humoriste refoulé et du ajouter une petite réplique.

« Je te jures James, cette fille est le portrait craché de Lily quand elle se met à crier. »

« Je ne trouve pas. » répondit simplement James, ne voyant pas le rapport.

« Non, tu restes à l'infirmerie. » Avait dit Severus en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme.

« Pour qui tu te prends Severus Snape ? » lui dit-elle menaçante.

« Bon d'accord elle lui ressemble » concéda James après un coup d'œil appuyé de Sirius.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu la même phrase lui être jetée à la figure par sa future femme ? Et souvent cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

« Je me prends pour celui qui tente de te sauver la mise depuis des années » répondit dangereusement bas Severus.

Il n'allait pas se laisser traiter de la sorte. Il ne s'était jamais abaissé devant qui que ce soit volontairement, et ce ne serait certainement pas aujourd'hui que cela commencera.

Hortense avait senti sa fureur diminuer quand Severus avait prononcé ces mots. Il avait raison. Elle lui devait tant, elle était injuste avec lui.

« Je suis désolée Severus, je ne voulais pas m'énerver sur toi. » dit-elle finalement battue en relâchant la tension dans son corps.

« La culpabiliser, ça fonctionne toujours ce genre de choses » commenta Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hortense ? Depuis que l'on est ici tu n'es plus la même. Tu oublies les règles de prudence, tu te lances la tête la première dans une attaque, tu t'énerves pour un rien, et n'ose même pas dire le contraire, si ce n'est pas sur moi, c'est sur les autres. Tu te souviens de la manière dont tu as attaqué James et Dumbledore ? » lui dit Severus en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Hortense savait que Severus avait raison. Elle pétait littéralement un plomb depuis qu'elle était là.

« Je sais Sev' » dit-elle en s'asseyant par terre. Elle n'avait pas le courage de bouger plus, elle voulait seulement sortir de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Sev', ou plutôt si je le sais mais je ne sais pas quoi y faire. » lui dit-elle alors qu'il la rejoignait au sol. Il avait toujours détesté cette habitude. Ses robes allaient encore être couvertes de poussières.

« Parles moi. Ça ira peut-être mieux après. » lui rétorqua-t-il en fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

« Je me sens comme un imposteur Severus. Ces gens ne sont pas ceux que l'on a connu. Mais pourtant … » elle ne put achever sa phrase qui resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

« Pourtant tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller au secours de Fred, tout comme tu ne peux pas empêcher le décès de Molly Weasley de te toucher, comme tu ne peux pas empêcher toutes les suspicions de te troubler. »

Hortense baissa la tête avant de répondre. Severus la connaissait si bien.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue dix ans en arrière et d'être un livre ouvert. »

« C'est effectivement le cas pour le moment, mais est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » lui demanda-t-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

Plus loin, le spectacle n'échappa pas aux quatre espions en herbe.

« Waouh, j'y crois pas. Il a l'air bon pour réconforter les gens n'empêche. » Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sirius à voix basse.

« Lily m'a toujours dit que s'il n'avait pas été aussi attiré par la magie noire, ils seraient sans aucun doute restés amis toute leur vie car c'était quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. » expliqua James.

Remus et Sirius furent étonnés de la facilité avec laquelle James parlait. Était-ce le simple fait qu'Hortense l'ait appelé "papa" qui avait débloqué ce qui empêchait James d'accepter la vérité ? Et puis, depuis quand il parlait de Snape sans l'insulter ?

A côté de l'infirmerie la conversation continuait.

« Oui. Ces personnes ne me connaissent pas Sev'. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Ils ne connaissent que mon nom. »

Hortense savait parfaitement que toutes les marques d'affection qu'elle pourrait recevoir lui serraient enlevées dès qu'ils verraient la marque sur son bras. Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Sa décision était prise.

« Libre à toi de le dire avant qu'ils ne le découvrent pas eux-mêmes. »

«Je ne suis pas suicidaire. » lui dit-elle en riant, mais sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait un risque que cela se passe bientôt.

« Hortense, je suis sérieux. »

« Moi aussi Severus. Mais de toute façon, je pense qu'ils ne traîneront pas à l'apprendre. » Compléta-t-elle en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

Severus ne fit aucun mouvement prouvant que ce geste l'agaçait, et cela ajouta au trouble des Maraudeurs qui, bien qu'au courant de la relation ambiguë entre les deux personnes, ils n'imaginaient certainement pas un Severus un tant soit peu tendre.

« Tu dis cela comme si tu avais une idée derrière la tête. Je n'aime pas cela. »

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va aller. » répliqua juste Hortense, refusant de s'expliquer.

« Si tu le disais avec plus de conviction, peut-être que j'y croirais. »

Severus passa la main qui était sur l'épaule de la jeune femme dans sur sa têt et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux tandis que la jeune femme se détendait complètement. Il la regardait, ce doux visage, si triste et si fort à la fois. Il se jura une nouvelle fois de tout faire pour la protéger, même des quatre idiots qui se tenaient dans l'angle du mur et qui se pensaient discrets, et pas à cause d'un stupide serment fait à Dumbledore mais parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout simplement.

Hortense leva alors la tête vers lui. Ils n'avaient toujours pas levé leur bouclier télépathique, tout simplement parce que chacun d'eux aimait avoir son vie privée, ses pensées privées. D'ailleurs Hortense faisait une fixation sur le sujet. Mais pas besoin d'une union pour savoir ce que Severus pensait à cet instant. Son visage figé, sa voix froide et cassante pouvaient tromper les autres mais pas elle. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser doux et fugace. A peine le temps d'un battement de cil que déjà elle s'était reculée. C'était toujours ainsi les moments entre eux, immensément doux mais aussi difficile à capturer qu'un papillon.

Durant ces quelques secondes, elle fit passer dans ce baiser tout son amour et sa confiance en Severus. Oui, ils étaient mal assortit, oui, il avait l'âge d'être son père, oui, il avait été amoureux de sa mère et oui, il y avait mille et une autre raison pour lesquelles ils ne devraient pas être ensemble, mais ils étaient parvenus à se trouver et chacun avait comblé le vide dans le cœur de l'autre. Cela ne s'expliquait pas, ce n'était pas logique, mais c'était à eux et ils ne l'auraient abandonné pour rien au monde.

Hortense, peu à l'aise dans les marques d'affection publique tout comme Severus, préféra ne pas éterniser le silence qui suivit leur baiser et reprit la parole.

«Bon, allons-y, Albus avait prévu une réunion pour dans une heure non ? » dit-elle en se relevant.

« Tu comptes mettre une heure pour rejoindre la salle de réunion ? » commenta Severus quittant lui aussi sa position assise.

« Non, mais j'aimerais voir Draco avant. » expliqua-t-elle.

Et ainsi les deux voyageurs quittèrent les lieux, non sans un dernier regard en coin de la part de Severus vers l'angle dans lequel se trouvaient les Maraudeurs. Il n'aimait pas penser qu'il avait montré ses faiblesses devant eux, mais Hortense en avait besoin. Ils devaient l'obliger à parler. Et elle passait avant lui-même.

* * *

Les quatre espions en herbe qui étaient restés figés dans leur coin, n'osant pas bouger de peur de se faire repérer et de les déranger se permirent de respirer enfin, et se levèrent.

« Vous croyez qu'il nous a vu ? » demande Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est le cas, c'est de la faute de tes commentaires Sirius » dit simplement Remus.

« Je pense que si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais Snape comme ça, j'aurais envoyé la personne à St-Mangouste. » commenta Harry, qui bien qu'il ait déjà vu des marques d'affection entre Hortense et Severus et qu'il soit au courant de leur relation plus qu'amicale, ne s'attendait pas à voir un Snape humain.

« Et moi si on avait tenté de me faire croire qu'un Potter et un Snape pouvait s'entendre j'en aurais fait de même. » ajouta Sirius soutenant les dire de son pseudo filleul à cent pour cent.

« Techniquement, c'est un Snape et _une_ Potter. » rectifia Remus souriant en coin.

« Et n'oublions pas que la Potter en question est une Serpentard, ça lui fait déjà deux défauts de moins qu'un Potter. » ajouta Harry qui se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette discussion.

Après tout il avait passé six ans à décortiquer le moindre des mouvements de Snape, convaincu que celui-ci était du côté de Voldemort et une année à le haïr profondément. Il était sur un terrain connu.

« Et quel est le premier défaut qu'elle a en moins que toi » demanda Sirius.

« Elle n'est pas le portrait craché de l'un de ses deux pires ennemis. » riposta Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à James guettant sa réaction.

Le dit James soupira. Il savait bien que son fils avait eu droit à pas mal de remarques de la part de Snape dans ce monde, heureusement tempéré par le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer un Black et un Potter fou furieux à Poudlard. Le fait d'avoir été seul face à Snape n'avait pas du être facile pour Harry. Curieusement James se sentit coupable de ce qu'avait pu endurer le garçon à cause des bêtises adolescentes de son alter ego.

« Hum, désolé pour ça » dit-il à Harry.

« Pour quoi ? » répliqua Harry, pas certain d'avoir compris, en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de son pseudo-père.

« Si on ne s'était pas autant acharné sur Severus durant sa scolarité, il ne se serait sans doute jamais vengé sur mon fils » dit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas réellement s'excuser pour son double, mais il voulait faire comprendre au garçon qu'il était désolé pour lui. James avait néanmoins du mal à faire la part des choses et ne savait en premier lieu pas comment s'adresser au garçon.

« Oh si je peux me permettre, je crois que sa colère est devenue haine non pas à cause des humiliations, quoi qu'il me semble que l'épisode après les buses en cinquième année soit son pire souvenirs, mais plutôt à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Lunard. » répondit distraitement Harry.

Sirius baissa la tête durant le discours d'Harry et la redressa légèrement à la fin.

« Oh, tu es au courant de ça ? Je suis étonné qu'il en ait parlé. »

Harry se remémora la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait rien dit de bien grave. De toute façon, ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« En fait c'est Sirius et Remus qui m'en ont parlé quand on était dans la Cabane Hurlante. »

Remus tiqua à l'évocation de la cabane. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon avait été faire là-bas ?

« Charmant endroit pour ce genre de conversation. Et que faisais-tu dans la cabane hurlante ? »

« Un chien noir avait entraîné Ron avec lui à l'intérieur. » dit en riant Harry.

« STOP. Je sens que cette histoire est passionnante, Harry, tu veux bien tout nous dire depuis le début ? » demanda Sirius en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

« Tu peux arrêter le coup des yeux Sirius, je suis presque habitué. Et puis pourquoi ne pas vous le raconter, il y a une heure encore avant la réunion. »

Harry quitta alors son poste dos au mur et vient s'asseoir devant eux. C'était un épisode de sa vie qu'il pouvait relater sans grande crainte. Pas d'Horcruxes, pas de Voldemort, rien de bien grave en somme et en plus cela racontait sa rencontre avec Sirius et Remus.

« Bien, ça commence l'été suivant ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Un prisonnier a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, comme je te l'ais déjà dit Sirius, c'était ton alter ego. »

« Tu as réussi à t'enfuir d'Azkaban Patmol ? » demanda James qui lui n'avait pas encore entendu l'histoire.

« Oui, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? » répliqua Sirius en bombant le torse.

« Non, je me disais juste que tu devais avoir perdu de ton charme si tu avais passé… »

« douze ans » précisa Harry.

« Waouh, tout de même. Bon bref, je disais que tu devais avoir perdu de ton charme si tu avais passé douze ans à Azkaban. » Répéta James un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Je suis certain que j'étais parfait. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » Demanda un Sirius suppliant.

« Bon, vous allez laisser Harry raconter oui ? » intervint Remus pour éviter à Harry d'avoir à répondre à cette question. Le jeune sorcier comprit bien vite et remercia silencieusement le loup-garou. Il n'était pas prêt à expliquer à Sirius l'état lamentable de son alter ego. Et puis, il n'était pas certain que l'ego de celui devant lui y survive.

« Oui vas-y, Harry, pardon. » Dit Sirius tentant de refréner son enthousiasme.

« Oui, donc suite à cette évasion, le ministère avait envoyé des détraqueurs à Poudlard. Pour protéger les élèves. » Reprit Harry mais qui fut à nouveau interrompu.

« Des détraqueurs ? Ils sont malades au ministère ! » S'exclama James.

« Oui, on peut dire que le Ministre n'était pas des plus malins. » Ajouta Harry en repensant à l'enfer qu'il avait vécu durant sa cinquième année à cause de Fudge.

« Tu ne sembles pas porter le Ministre dans ton cœur. » souligna Remus.

« En effet mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Donc, dans le train en direction de Poudlard, les détraqueurs ont fait une ronde d'inspection. Et là, je me suis retrouvé face à un détraqueur. J'ai assez mal réagi et je me suis évanoui. Heureusement le nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professer Lupin était là et a chassé le détraqueur. »

« Tu t'es évanouis directement ? » demanda James.

Il savait parfaitement quelles étaient les conditions pour qu'une personne soit aussi affectée par les détraqueurs, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, James eu un véritable élan de compassion pour le garçon. Il devait vraiment avoir eu une vie horrible.

« Mouais. J'ai même raté mon premier match en trois ans de Quidditch à cause de ces trucs. » bouda Harry en repensant au match raté à cause de ces horreurs.

« Attends, tu veux dire que depuis ta première année, tu étais dans l'équipe ? » demanda James pas franchement étonné puisque son fils en avait fait de même.

« Oui. Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. » expliqua Harry.

« Je me souviens encore du premier match d'Harry, c'était en première aussi. James était fier comme un paon. » Dit Sirius.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces mots. Lui aussi aurait aimé que son père soit fier de lui, mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le voir. James quant à lui aurait préféré que son ami s'abstienne de mentionner Harry car il avait beau faire des efforts, il ne pouvait pas totalement oublier que c'était en partie à cause du garçon qui était devant lui que Harry était mort. Sentant l'atmosphère devenir soudain lourde, Sirius comprit son erreur.

« Désolé. Je suis idiot parfois. Je vais me taire. »

« Première bonne nouvelle de la journée. Harry continue ton histoire. » Commenta Remus en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.

« Pendant l'année je me suis un peu rapproché du professeur Lupin car il m'a appris à réaliser un Patronus. »

« Et tu as réussi ? En troisième année ? » Demanda Remus abasourdit.

« J'avais un excellent professeur. »

« Tu veux bien nous le montrer ? » supplia presque Remus.

Harry hésita, c'était personnel, mais en même temps il pouvait comprendre leur curiosité, et puis il fallait bien qu'ils le connaissaient pour le reconnaître au cas où il devait leur transmettre un message. Aussi, il agita sa baguette et prononça la formule :

« Spero Patronum »

Et le majestueux cerf se planta devant eux. Il brillait de mille feux. Harry avait utilisé un souvenir fort. Celui de sa rencontre avec ses parents dans la forêt interdite. Puis il s'approcha de Harry et réclama une caresse de son museau. Harry posa sa main sur la truffe de l'animal se laissant envahir par sa chaleur.

Remus et Sirius ne dirent rien, guettant la réaction de James. Ils s'étaient attendus à voir le cheval de Harry. Son espoir, le Patronus identique à celui de Ginny Weasley. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que le Patronus de Harry puisse être Cornedrue.

James quant à lui était figé. En aucun cas il n'aurait conçu que quelqu'un puisse mettre autant de confiance et de conviction en lui. Oui, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la forme animagus de son alter ego et non pas de lui-même, mais c'était tout de même incroyable. Il avança sa main vers l'animal fantomatique.

« Il est magnifique. »

« Oui » répondit Harry avec un sourire nostalgique « La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était mon père qui l'avait lancé. »

« Tu ne savais pas que c'était ton Patronus ? Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Remus ne comprenant pas.

« A cause du Retourneur de Temps. On l'avait utilisé pour sauver Sirius avec Hermione. »

« Par Merlin gamin, quand tu disais avoir enfreint toutes les règles de l'école tu ne le disais vraiment pas à la légère, hein ? » plaisanta Sirius en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

« Non. » il secoua sa baguette et fit disparaître son Patronus.

« Comme je le disais, je me suis rapproché du professeur Lupin et il m'a un peu parlé de mon père. Je vous passe les détails, mais une nuit, Ron, Hermione et moi nous tentions de rattraper Croutard qui s'était enfuit. C'était le rat de Ron. »

Remus, James et Sirius tiquèrent à cette évocation. Un rat ? Quel hasard. Ils commençaient à se douter de la suite.

«Et puis un chien noir nous a attaqué et a emmené Ron et Croutard sous le saule cogneur. »

« Aïe. J'ai rien fait de tel moi, pas la peine de me frapper. » Se plaignit Sirius en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

«Oui, le chien était Sirius. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait du traître, et … » Harry n'était pas heureux de dire qu'il avait eu réellement envie de tuer son parrain mais il reprit néanmoins.

« On s'est battu, et pour raccourcir l'histoire le professeur Lupin est arrivé. Il m'a expliqué pour les animagus, et nous avons découvert que le rat de Ron était en fait Pettigrow. C'est là aussi que le professeur nous a expliqué le tout pour la Cabane Hurlante et pour la blague. Et tout a dégénéré. Snape est arrivé, on l'a désarmé un peu trop violemment… »

« Vous avez attaqué un professeur » demanda James, se disant au fur et à mesure que finalement les blagues et les retenus qu'avaient eu Harry n'était rien en comparaison des bêtises monumentales faites par l'alter ego de son fils.

« Oui, il voulait attaquer Lupin et Sirius. Mais par contre on n'avait pas pensé que c'était un soir de pleine lune. »

« Oh non ! » murmura Remus.

« Du calme Lunard, Il est là et s'il le raconte c'est que tout c'est bien terminé. N'est-ce pas ? » Supplia Sirius.

« Oui. Enfin on a vu une belle bagarre chien contre loup. Et j'avoue que le chien a perdu. Puis Sirius a été attaqué par des centaines de détraqueurs. On a utilisé le Retourneur de Temps pour le sauver. Voilà. C'est un résumé très rapide. »

« Et qu'est devenu Pettigrow ? » demanda Remus.

« Il s'est enfui et a rejoint Voldemort. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on l'a laissé en vie ? » Demande Sirius qui ne faisait plus réellement la part des choses entre lui et son alter ego.

« Parce que j'ai refusé que les meilleurs amis de mon père deviennent des meurtriers. J'ai pensé qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que ceux-ci tuent leur ancien ami. »

« Et tu as eu raison. Je n'aurais jamais voulu ça. » Dit James à Harry.

Harry sentit les larmes qui voulaient lui monter aux yeux, mais il ne les laissa pas faire. C'était la première fois que James acceptait que Harry soit le fils de son alter ego. James sourit à Harry, comprenant sa réaction. Remus et Sirius voyant qu'il y avait là une possibilité pour que les deux personnes mettent en place une certaine entente, décidèrent de s'éclipser.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi les émotions ça me creuse. Tu viens Remus, je pense que tu dois avoir du chocolat dans tes appartements. »

« Oui, je t'accompagne » lui dit Remus.

Quand les deux maraudeurs eurent passé le coin du mur et qu'ils n'étaient plus à portée de parole, James reprit la parole.

« Ils ne connaissent pas toujours le sens du mot subtilité je crois. » dit-il en souriant toujours à Harry.

« De ce que je connais d'eux, je les soupçonne de le faire exprès. »

« Tu ne les a pas beaucoup connu dans ton monde n'est-ce pas ? » demanda James qui faisait face à Harry.

« Non. Sirius est mort à la fin de ma cinquième année et Remus est mort le jour où je suis arrivé ici. » Répondit sobrement Harry.

« Ça doit te faire étrange de te retrouver face à eux. »

« Oui, tout comme vous cela doit vous faire bizarre de m'avoir face à vous. » concéda Harry légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Oui C'est un fait. »

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. »

James détourna alors son regard de celui du garçon, ne parvenant pas à soutenir la même douleur que lui-même ressentait.

« Je sais que tu l'es, tout comme je sais que ce n'est pas réellement de ta faute. Mais on peut dire que les circonstances ne sont pas les meilleures pour arriver ici. » Dit James honnêtement.

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas voulu. »

« Harry. » soupira James. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de remonter le moral du garçon et il avait aussi peur que celui-ci se raccroche à lui. Mais les paroles qui suivirent le rassura.

« Vous savez, je ne vous demande rien. Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Mon père est un homme qui s'est sacrifié pour tenter de nous sauver ma mère et moi. Mon père est mort il y a seize ans. »

« Tout comme tu n'es pas mon fils. Il n'avait pas ce regard hanté par les morts et cette culpabilité dans les yeux. C'était un jeune homme engagé dans la guerre mais ayant conservé une certaine insouciance. Il ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme tu l'as fait. »

« Désolé pour ça aussi. » maintenant qu'ils se parlaient Harry était un peu honteux de son emportement.

«Non, ne le soit pas. Je pense que tu avais raison. Je suis toujours sous le choc de sa mort. Je pense que vous auriez aussi bien pu arriver toi et Hortense avec mille preuves de votre identité, je ne vous aurais pas cru. » Rétorqua James.

« Je peux vous demander ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Harry curieux.

« Hortense. Quand elle était sous le sortilège de confusion, elle m'a appelé "papa". Oh et au fait tutoie moi s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord. Vous …Tu n'es pas mon père, je ne demande pas à avoir ce genre de reconnaissance. »

Harry voulait éclaircir les choses. Oui, il espérait pouvoir connaître James, pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur ses parents à travers lui, mais il faisait la part des choses, enfin, le pensait-il.

« Je l'ai bien compris. Maintenant. »

« Mais tu penses que... enfin je veux dire … »

Harry ne savait pas comment formuler sa question. Il ne voulait pas non plus agir avec James comme avec un étranger. De toute façon il ne pensait pas pouvoir être capable d'agir ainsi avec lui.

« Oui, je pense qu'on peut entretenir une relation cordiale voir plus dans l'avenir. »

« Ce serait bien. Je me sens un peu … »

« Seul ? » compléta James. Étant donné les pertes subies et son arrivé dans un autre monde, le mot semblait adéquat.

« Oui. Je ne connais personne ici. Hortense a Severus et ils forment un duo à deux, mais moi, je n'ai personne de mon monde. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois si seul que cela. Hortense me semble très protectrice vis-à-vis de toi pour commencer. » dit-il en songeant à l'attitude de la jeune femme lors des réunions.

« Oui. Mais elle est très lunatique. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle. » soupira Harry.

« Je ne pourrais pas t'aider la concernant. C'est une énigme. Par contre, je peux t'assurer que tu as conquis Sirius. Tu risques de devoir lui raconter toutes tes infractions au règlement en long et en large. »

« Oui. Mon parrain était comme ça aussi. » rit Harry.

« Je n'en doute pas. Et Remus nous a avoué que le loup en lui se référait à toi comme faisant partie de sa meute. Il ne sait pas pourquoi je pense. »

« Oh, c'est sûrement à cause de Teddy » murmura Harry.

« Teddy ? » James avait l'impression d'en avoir déjà entendu parler, mais il ne pouvait plus situer le moment.

« Oui, le fils de Remus et Tonks. Je suis son parrain. »

James réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Harry. C'est sans doute la meilleure explication. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Tonks. Elle était sans doute morte ici, ce qui voulait dire que le filleul de Harry ne verrait jamais le jour. Encore une perte pour le garçon.

« C'est à cause de lui que tu voulais absolument renter dans ton monde n'est-ce pas ? »

James était impressionné par le sens des responsabilités de ce garçon alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

« Oui. Et aussi pour Ron et Hermione. Mais je ne tracasse moins pour eux. Ils sont à deux, ils vont s'en sortir. Mais Teddy est orphelin et j'aurais aimé lui donner ce que je n'ai pas eu. »

« Hum, il faudra aussi un jour qu'on parle de cette partie de l'histoire. » dit simplement James. Il savait qu'une enfance malheureuse pouvait conduire à bien des excès. Il valait mieux qu'ils sachent tous à quoi s'en tenir concernant Harry. Une petite voix dans son cerveau lui murmura qu'il tout simplement mieux connaitre le garçon, mais il la fit taire.

« Je »

« Oui, j'avais bien compris que tu ne voulais pas en parler pour le moment. »

Sirius et Remus se firent voir à nouveau dans le coin du mur.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais la réunion commence dans cinq minutes. Harry, Dumbledore m'a dit que si tu le souhaitais, tu pouvais participer. »

« Qu'il essaye seulement de faire autrement. » répliqua Harry.

Il ne comptait pas se laisser mettre sur le côté comme il l'avait fait dans son monde.

« Encore un sujet à discuter. » ajouta James

« Pardon ? » Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« Ton aversion pour Dumbledore. »

« Je n'ai pas une aversion pour Dumbledore. Il a toujours été correct avec moi. J'ai une aversion pour sa manière à toujours tout cacher aux principaux intéressés et cela pour le plus grand bien. »

Harry se souvenait de la fin de sa cinquième année, et plus récemment de son sacrifice.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet. Je pense qu'avec le discours que Hortense lui a tenu il y a quelques jours, il ne fera plus la même erreur avec les Potter. »

Harry n'était pas convaincu, mais de toute façon il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il suivit alors les trois hommes jusqu'à la salle de réunion, un poids en moins sur ces épaules. James avait accepté son identité et lui avait parlé correctement et sincèrement. Il était heureux. Peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur ses parents.

* * *

Ailleurs dans le château, Hortense et Severus étaient partis à la recherche de Draco.

Ils le trouvèrent dans le parc, près d'une petite tombe surmontée d'une pierre grise. Personne à part lui n'avait prêté attention au fait que Severus avait été enterré juste après l'attaque du terrier. Albus et lui avait été les deux seuls présents. De toute façon, Severus n'aurait pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre le soit.

Hortense qui avait vu le nom sur la pierre, jeta un regard en coin à Severus. Celui-ci compris le message. Il n'allait pas se rendre sur la tombe de son alter ego de toute façon.

Hortense s'approcha de Draco et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers elle, le visage neutre. Hortense sourit. Elle avait repéré le léger relâchement de ses yeux durant un dixième de seconde qui lui indiquait que Draco avait pleuré. Elle le connaissait par cœur depuis quize ans, et ce n'était pas un petit voyage dimensionnel qui allait changer quoi que ce soit.

« Il serait fier de toi Draco. »

« Et en quoi ? Ma couverture est fichue, et je ne suis bon qu'à ramener des cadavres. »

« Si Molly avait été touchée ailleurs qu'au cœur, tu lui aurais sauvé la vie. Mais en fait tu as raison, il ne t'aurait pas dit qu'il était fier de toi, il t'aurait dit que tu étais totalement inconscient. Que tu avais agis en foutu Gryffondor. Que si la proximité de Black, Potter et Co t'influençait autant, il faudrait lui dire tout de suite car tu pourrais envisager un changement de parrain dans ce cas. »

Hortense avait dit tout cela en utilisant le ton froid et cinglant que Severus utilisait pour leur faire la morale quand il avait vraiment eu peur pour quelqu'un. Fait rare, mais oh combien impressionnant. Draco ne put réprimer un fou rire.

« Tu le connais réellement par cœur pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Et il n'y a pas que lui. » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« J'ai vu dans tes souvenirs l'histoire de ton amitié avec Draco dans ton monde. Tu sais que c'est digne d'une histoire de Barbara Cartland ? »

« Oh Par Merlin tuez-moi. Draco Malfoy vient d'utiliser une référence moldue. Le monde va s'arrêter de tourner. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur, mimant une attaque cardiaque.

« Ah ah ah, très drôle. Non franchement je suis mort de rire. » Dit-il légèrement vexé.

« Ouais, je vois ça. » dit-elle en rigolant franchement.

« Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi tu pourras peut-être me dire ce que tu veux. » répliqua-t-il légèrement amusé malgré lui.

« Langage Malfoy. » dit-elle juste.

« Par Salazar, quand je disais que tu connaissais réellement par cœur mon parrain, je ne pensais pas qu'en plus tu avais pris tous ses sales tics. » il n'allait pas se laisser commander par une femme non ! Non ?

« Et bien monsieur Malfoy, cela fait deux fois que vous vous adressez à moi de manière discourtoise où sont passés vos bonnes manières ? » dit-elle en prenant une voix condescendante parfaite imitation de Draco dans ses grands jours.

« Tu… » Draco allait répliquer qu'elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver quand il vit les coins de sa bouche se levés discrètement.

« Ça te plaît de me faire enrager n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Draco lui tournant le dos.

« Oui, j'avoue que cela m'amuse beaucoup. Et comme tu n'as pas encore devant toi les années d'entraînement de ton double dans le domaine oh combien merveilleux de la joute verbale Potter/Malfoy, je pense pouvoir continuer à m'amuser quelques temps. »

Hortense adorait ce genre d'échange. C'était les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait avec son meilleur ami. Il lui manquait tant.

« Tu es complètement barge, tu le sais ça. » lui dit très sérieusement le double du dit meilleur ami.

« Oui, Draco me le disait souvent. » concéda-t-elle songeuse.

« Les Malfoy quelle que soit la dimension d'où ils viennent ont toujours raison. » répliqua Draco exagérant son ton hautain.

« Oh mon dieu, Narcisse sort de ce corps. » rigola-t-elle.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je suppose que tu es ici pour une bonne raison. »

Draco n'était pas idiot. Si elle était venue le trouver ce n'était pas juste pour se balancer des vannes à la figure.

« Oui en effet, je suis venue te parler de ce matin. » répondit-elle toute trace de rire disparue.

« Il n'y a rien a ajouté, je t'ai promis de garder ton secret. J'ai tout vu, même ce que mon double et Severus ignorent. Je ne dirais rien. »

Draco était sincère. Il savait tout. Il était sans doute le seul à savoir absolument tout. Il ne comptait pas la trahir.

« Les choses s'accéléreront ici Draco. J'ai pris des décisions qui engendreront pas mal de conséquences. Je veux être certaine que ce que tu as vu ce matin restera entre nous pendant un bon petit temps. Je ne peux pas me permettre que Severus soit au courant. Pas tout de suite du moins. Mais un jour, je te demanderais sans doute de tout dire. Ce jour-là, il faudra aussi que je puisse compter sur toi pour dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Pas la peine d'enjoliver certain faits ou de les passer sous silence. »

Hortense savait parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle risquait de déraper. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir aller à l'encontre des idées de l'Ordre.

« Un jour, tu voudras que tout le monde ici sache ce que tu as fait ? Mais ils vont te haïr. »

C'était le but d'Hortense. Quand elle devrait aller trop loin, quand le moment serait venu, il faudrait qu'ils la haïssent pour pouvoir lui faire du mal si nécessaire.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Ils ne l'ont jamais su dans ton monde ? Tes raisons ? » Demanda Draco.

Il était admiratif de la jeune femme mais elle lui faisait aussi peur dans un certain sens. Il ne savait pas toujours quoi penser.

« Non. Les deux seules personnes qui les ont sans doute devinés sont mortes. » Répondit sombrement Hortense re plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« Fred Weasley et Remus Lupin ? » demanda Draco en fouillant les souvenirs de Hortense.

« Oui. »

Draco comprit que la discussion sur ce sujet était finie, il enchaîna avec autre chose qui lui posait problème.

« Et les décisions que tu as prises ? »

« Tu les sauras lors de la réunion. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas tout recommencer ? »

Draco plissa des yeux suspicieux. Elle ne pouvait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans son monde.

« J'espère avoir l'occasion de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Mais je pense me servir de mes connaissances. »

Autant pour Draco, elle semblait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. L'habitude sans doute.

« Certains membres de l'Ordre risquent d'être extrêmement désagréables avec toi désormais. »

Et Draco savait de quoi il parlait. Cinq ans qu'il était dans l'ordre et cinq ans que sa loyauté était régulièrement remise en question. Problème résolu lui souffla une petite voix. En effet , il n'avait plus à espionner, donc désormais il pourrait prendre une part active dans la lutte.

« Je le sais. »

« Comment peux-tu vivre avec autant de haine ? »

« L'habitude ? »

Aucun des deux ne parla après ces mots. Tout avait été dit. Il n'avait rien à ajouter. Sans même se consulter, ils se mirent tous deux en route vers la salle de réunion de l'Ordre. En chemin ils croisèrent Severus qui les attendaient et leur lança un regard indéchiffrable. Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres jusqu'à la salle en silence, et y pénètrent.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent dans le fond, à trois. Draco ayant pris la place occupé par Harry les dernières fois. Ils étaient les premiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall entra, suivit d'Alastor Maugrey. Les trois maraudeurs et Harry furent les suivants. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et Hortense et quand il vit que sa place était occupée, il s'installa avec les trois hommes. Severus renifla discrètement à leur entrée mais ne dit rien suite à un regard assassin de Hortense. Albus et Les Weasley furent les derniers à entrer.

Leurs mines étaient défaites et leur gaîté semblait avoir disparue. Hortense nota l'absence de Ron et Hermione. Sans doute la perte de son meilleur ami suivie quelques jours plus tard par la perte de sa mère était le coup de trop pour Ronald.

Albus Dumbledore s'installa au siège du chef de l'Ordre quand les derniers sorciers furent installés et prit la parole.

« Mes chers amis, nous avons malheureusement le devoir de vous informer du décès de notre membre Molly Weasley qui a été victime d'un sortilège de stupefixtion au niveau du cœur. Nous n'avons rien pour faire pour elle lorsqu'elle a été admise à l'infirmerie. »

Un murmure de stupeur se fit entendre de la part des membres qui n'étaient pas encore au courant. Puis les fonctions de l'Ordre étant ce qu'elles sont, chacun tenta de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Combien de Mangemorts ont attaqué ? » demanda un premier membre.

« Une dizaine parmi les plus coriaces. Il y avait Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, les deux Crabbe et Goyle, plus au moins deux autres serviteurs non identifiés. »

On a évité un véritable carnage pensèrent certains quand les noms furent cités.

« Greyback a-t-il réussi à mordre quelqu'un ? » questionna un autre membre.

« Oui. Malheureusement Bill Weasley a été touché. »

Beaucoup de membre jetèrent un coup d'œil à Remus Lupin qui se trouvait avec Sirius et James. Lupin soupira.

« Nous ne savons pas encore quelles seront les conséquences de cet acte. Mais d'après Pomfresh, il semblerait que les conséquences seront minimes. » Reprit Albus.

« Sait-on si l'attaque sur le Terrier est due au hasard ou s'ils ont agi en sachant que la sécurité serait moindre ? » interrogea judicieusement Hestia Jones.

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus d'espion en place et nous ne pouvons donc pas savoir s'il s'agit d'un coup de chance, si je puis dire, ou s'ils ont agi en toute connaissance de cause. »

La perte de Draco et Severus était un coup dur pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Les attaques s'enchaînaient depuis quelques semaines et pouvoir les prévoir évitait les morts. Malheureusement ce n'était plus le cas.

« A-t-on une solution à ce problème ? » demanda Arthur Weasley.

« Non. Il est clair que Draco Malfoy ne peut pas retourner au manoir du Lord. Il serait tué sur le champ dans le meilleur des cas ou torturer et tuer dans le pire. »

Draco ne pouvait que donner raison au chef de l'Ordre. Il était certain que son père et le Lord se disputeraient le privilège de le torturer lentement.

« Albus, c'est une catastrophe, nous allons devoir agir à l'aveugle désormais. Et on peut déjà juger des résultats. » Commenta Minerva.

C'était à elle de jouer. Hortense prit une profonde inspiration et se leva.

« J'ai une solution. »

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. Il l'avait senti arriver mais n'avait pas pu parer le coup. Il l'avait pressenti. Évidemment, cette tête de mule devait prendre parti et risquer sa vie dans ce monde. Et dans le meilleur des cas, si l'Ordre la laissait partir en un seul morceau, elle serait auprès du plus psychopathe de tous les sorciers. Mais Hortense soutint le regard de Severus. Elle était certaine de sa décision.

« Vous ? Mais vous venez à peine d'arriver dans ce monde. » Dit un des membres de l'Ordre que Hortense ne prit pas la peine d'identifier.

« En effet, mais justement, personne n'a encore vu mon visage. »

Hortense se demandait où était passé leur intelligence. La première réaction aurait dû être de préciser qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

« C'est complètement idiot. » répliqua un autre membre.

« Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? » demanda Hortense.

Elle ne devait pas s'énerver et répondre à toutes leurs objections si elle voulait pouvoir garder sa pièce maîtresse en main.

« Jamais ils ne vous croiront sur parole. Vous allez devoir prouver votre allégeance. »

Par Salazar, elle avait vingt-six ans et côtoyait Severus Snape. Ils pensaient réellement qu'elle ne le savait pas ? Bon apparemment oui il le croyait réellement.

« Me prenez-vous pour une personne stupide ? »

« Non je n'ai jamais dit cela. » répliqua vexé l'intéressé.

« Alors, ne pensez-vous pas que je me doute que je ne vais pas atterrir dans le cercle intérieur des Mangemorts en trois jours. » dit-elle du venin dans la voix.

« Le temps n'est pas la question mon enfant » dit Albus, préférant prendre les commandes de cette histoire.

« Nous en convenons tous les deux. » concéda Hortense en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du directeur.

« Hortense, ce qui nous dérange le plus ce sont les actes. » ajouta Albus, pas certain que la jeune femme ai compris.

Par Merlin, je vais en tuer un si cela continue, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidités.

« Pensez-vous que j'ai pu être proche de Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape sans être au courant de ces choses ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. Entre être au courant et réaliser ce que vous devriez faire, il y a un énorme fossé. »

Albus ne pensait pas qu'une Potter, même ayant été à Serpentard, pouvait survivre dans l'entourage de Voldemort.

« Ne me sous-estimé pas Dumbledore. » répliqua Hortense, qui voyait le moment qu'elle redoutait arriver à grande enjambée.

«Il n'est pas question de vous sous-estimer Hortense, mais la magie pratiquée par les Mangemorts est différente de la nôtre. »

Sans blague vieux citronné ? Et moi qui croyait qu'ils se battaient à coup de bouquet de fleurs, pensa Hortense, mais elle se retient de le dire et prononça à la place :

« Croyez-vous que je l'ignore ? »

« Non mais seriez-vous capable d'utiliser la magie noire ? »

Albus voulait absolument faire comprendre les implications de son idée à Hortense.

« Oui, elle en est capable » intervint James.

« Pardon ? » demanda Sirius étonné que James sache cela.

« Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous ayez fouillé monsieur Potter » dit Hortense sans méchanceté. Il était méfiant, il était normal qu'il ait été curieux des sorts qu'elle avait utilisé sur l'elfe.

« James voulez-vous bien expliquer ? »

« Elle a lancé le sort de Silens Servilis et Servitium Obaudienta. »

Des murmures choqués furent émis par les Aurors les plus anciens.

« C'est de la magie très noire mon enfant, proche de celle qu'utilise Lord Voldemort pour asservir ses suivants. »

« Oui » répondit simplement Hortense, pas très sure de la tournure des évènements.

A ses côtés, Severus se tendit et posa sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

« Et comment connaissez-vous cette magie » demande Albus en jetant un regard à Severus.

« En effet Dumbledore, Severus m'en a appris une partie. Black couché » enchaina aussi vite Hortense quand elle avait vu Sirius ouvrit la bouche.

« Parfois il est nécessaire de connaitre la magie pratiquée par son ennemi pour pouvoir le combattre. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tout ceci ne change rien en soit. Vous ne survivrez pas à l'intronisation. »

Il savait d'après les dire que Severus et Draco que les futures Mangemorts étaient soumis aux sorts de tortures désormais, pour prouver leur loyauté et leur envie de servir leur nouveau maitre. En plus de cela, ils devaient être capable de torturer et de lancer l'Avada.

« Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ? »

« Draco, peux-tu dire en quoi consiste cette cérémonie à notre invitée. »

Alors que Draco allait le faire, bien que sachant parfaitement qu'Hortense ne savait tout aussi bien que lui, Hortense le coupa.

« Je sais parfaitement en quoi consiste l'intronisation. Les tortures, les meurtres, la douleur et la marque. »

« Vous avez beau connaitre tout cela, je ne peux pas le permettre. Je ne peux pas prendre sur ma conscience de vous envoyer là-bas. »

Albus se sentait acculé, il allait devoir céder, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une jeune femme, l'Élue, rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

« Si ce n'est que cela Dumbledore, vous pouvez vous dire que votre conscience ne risque rien à m'envoyer là-bas. »

« Que voulez-vous dire »

Hortense soupira et releva d'un geste vif la manche qui recouvrait son avant-bras gauche.

« Je veux dire que vous pouvez avoir la conscience tranquille. » dit-elle alors qu'une dizaine de baguettes se pointaient sur elle alors que leur propriétaire avait leurs yeux braqués sur l'horrible tatouage.

Albus était resté bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas que l'Élue d'un des mondes portait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient réagi vivement. Alastor avait lancé un sort de ligotage sur Hortense tandis que Minerva en avait fait de même sur Severus qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Albus les défit aussi vite.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Si elle avait voulu nous nuire, elle n'aurait certainement pas révéler cette information au milieu d'une séance de l'Ordre. »

« Ou alors elle voulait que vous pensiez cela. » dit Alastor dont la doctrine était d'application.

« C'est plausible en effet. »

Albus tentait de trouver une solution. L'enferment n'était pas une solution, il n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à Severus pour s'en convaincre. Il n'accepterait jamais qu'elle le fasse. Et cette confiance inébranlable qu'avait Severus en cette jeune femme. Soudain, il eut une idée.

« Ma chère, accepteriez-vous d'être soumise au veritaserum concernant votre allégeance ? »

Hortense nota que Dumbledore avait à nouveau employé le vouvoiement.

«On ne peut pas être certain qu'elle n'ait pas pris d'antidote. » répliqua d'un ton blasé Maugrey.

« Si. Fumseck. » répliqua Dumbledore. Severus au passage nota que dans ce monde il semblait exister un anti-dote au veritaserum.

Le phœnix arriva dans un ensemble de flamme et se posa sur le bras de son propriétaire.

« Hortense, vous acceptez d'être soumise au veritaserum et de laisser Fumseck vous sonder pour détecter des traces de l'antidote? »

« Oui, mais je vous préviens, je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes vos questions. De plus je pratique l'occlumancie*, mes propos pourraient être remis en cause.»

Elle se doutait un peu de cette solution. Elle n'avait pas pris cet antidote dont elle ne connaissait rien et avait espéré éviter de devoir subir la légimancie trop poussée de Dumbledore.

« Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ne pourriez-vous pas tout dire? » demanda Alastor.

« Je suis soumise à un sort du secret pour certaines informations. » Expliqua simplement Hortense. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais les effets seraient les mêmes.

« Et bien nous verrons si ces informations étaient essentielles. Pour l'occlumancie, je me permettrais de vérifier occasionnellement si vos boucliers sont en place ou non. »

« Bien, j'accepte mais je refuse que vous alliez fouiller dans mes souvenirs Dumbledore. Ne trahisse pas encore une fois ma confiance. »

Albus acquiesça et sortit une fiole de veritaserum d'une des poches de sa robe et la tendit à Hortense. Celle-ci s'en empara et la but alors que Fumseck venait de planter son regard dans celui d'Hortense et s'était mis à chanter.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par vous poser des questions faciles pour vérifier que la potion fonctionne. » Hortense hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Hortense Liliane Potter »

« Où est-vous née ? »

« Je l'ignore mais je suppose qu'il s'agissait de St-Mangouste. »

« Quelle est la couleur préférée de James Potter ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Qui sont vos parents ? »

« James Potter et Lily Evans. »

« Vous ont-ils élevé »

« Non »

Hortense commençait à s'énerver, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Voldemort.

« Qui vous a élevé ? »

« Pétunia et Vernon Dursley »

«Votre enfance a-t-elle été heureuse ?»

Merde, le salaud il en profite pour en savoir plus sur sa vie pensa Hortense. Elle lutta contre les effets de la potion et tenta d'en dire le moins possible.

« Non. » elle réussit à se contenter d'un simple mot.

« Désolé, mais je devais vous poser une question à laquelle nous savions tous que vous ne vouliez pas répondre. Il n'y en aura plus de semblable. » se justifia Albus.

« Je l'espère Albus » répliqua Severus en lui jetant un regard noir.

Dumbledore préféra ne pas relever et décida d'enchainer sur d'autres questions.

« Avez-vous pris la marque des ténèbres de votre plein gré ? »

« Oui »

Mouvement de foule. Chacun serrait un peu plus fort sa baguette.

Hortense en aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Si elle avait voulu être espion pour l'ordre, elle aurait pris la marque de son plein gré.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris la marque ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. »

« Voilà qui est ennuyeux. C'est un des éléments importants. »

Peut-être le Dumbledore de son monde avait-il soumis la jeune femme à un serment du secret pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse parler de son rôle d'espion ? Mais cela s'avérait problématique pour établir les raisons qui poussaient la jeune femme à se rendre chez Voldemort et prendre la marque de ses suivants.

« Vous permettez Albus » proposa James.

« Pourquoi pas. Allez-y James »

James était un des Aurors affectés à l'interrogatoire des Mangemorts. Il avait l'habitude de contourner les effets d'un serment. Il savait que les questions devaient être à la fois ouvertes et vagues pour pouvoir trouver une ouverture. Dans son coin, Severus s'était tendu.

« Vous permettez Hortense ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon » répondit-elle.

« Avez-vous rejoint Voldemort car vous étiez d'accord avec ses idées ? »

Ah, enfin des questions pertinentes pensa-t-elle.

« Non »

« Avez-vous rejoint Voldemort pour tenter de le détruire. »

A par contre celle-là il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

« Non. »

Hortense devait admettre que James contournait efficacement les différents éléments qui l'empêchaient de répondre.

« Vous rendez-vous compte que ces deux réponses se contredisent ? »

« Non, dans mon esprit elles ne se contredisent pas. »

C'était la stricte vérité bien entendu, mais elle seul pouvait la comprendre. Pas tout à fait, pensa-t-elle en voyant Draco se tendre légèrement sur sa chaise. Un mouvement de tête léger de Severus dans sa direction lui fit saisir que lui aussi avait repéré le mouvement de Draco.

« Votre serment vous permet-il de protéger certaine personne ? » continua James.

« Je ne peux pas répondre »

« Hum, trop direct. Essayons autrement. Certaines personnes pourraient-elles souffrir si votre serment s'annulait ? »

« Je peux pas répondre. »

« Deux questions sur le même sujet où vous ne pouvez pas répondre. Je pense que l'on supposé que ce serment était en lien avec la protection de certaine personne, sinon elle aurait pu répondre » dit James pour les spectateurs.

« Le sujet n'est pas le serment mais son allégeance il me semble. » répliqua sèchement Severus.

Oh, il devait avouer que celui lui plairait beaucoup de connaitre toute l'histoire, mais pas de cette manière, Hortense ne lui pardonnerait pas.

« En effet, mais je crois que tout est lié, bref, passons. Hortense, a qui va votre allégeance ? »

« A moi-même. »

Par contre, celle réponse n'allait pas plaire aux membres .Pas plus que la suivante pensa Hortense quand elle fut poser.

« Que pensez-vous de Dumbledore ? »

Severus se cacha la tête dans les mains. C'était fini pour Hortense.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un manipulateur et d'un menteur qui ferait souffrir n'importe qui même un enfant pour le plus grand bien. »

« Vous voyez, cette fille est du côté de Voldemort. » dit Alastor en pointant sa baguette sur elle prêt à lui jeter un maléfice.

« Non ! » intervint Harry en se levant et en se plaçant dans la ligne de mire de Maugrey.

« Oh, et avant que vous me sautiez dessus voilà » dit-il en relevant ses manches prouvant qu'aucune marque ne souillait ses avant-bras.

D'accord Maugrey était un bon Auror, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse soigner un jour.

« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? » demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait pas son intervention.

« Je veux dire que je pense exactement la même chose que Hortense, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit du côté de Voldemort. Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il cette fois à Hortense ignorant l'air outrée de Dumbledore.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Tant qu'à faire, cela ne changerait plus grand-chose.

« Vas y gamin » l'encouragea Sirius.

« Je vais être plus direct. »

Hortense bénit le gêne Potter et l'impétuosité des Gryffondor mélangés. On allait peut-être enfin accélérer.

« Es-tu pour le massacre des moldus et sorcier nés moldus ? »

« Non »

« Penses-tu que le monde devrait être dirigé par Voldemort ? »

« Non »

«Les idéaux de l'ordre du Phœnix sont-ils les mêmes que les tiens ? »

« En grande partie oui. »

« Quelle partie n'acceptes-tu pas dans ces idéaux ? »

« Le mensonge et la manipulation. »

« Souhaites-tu rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort dans ce monde ? »

« Oui » nouveau mouvement de l'assemblée, nouvelle baguette pointée. Harry soupira. Et après on allait dire que _lui_ était impulsif.

« Mais par Merlin attendez la fin des questions avant de vouloir la tuer. » ragea-t-il. Puis il enchaina avec la question suivante.

« Pourquoi souhaites-tu rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort dans ce monde ? »

« Pour avoir un espion sur place et permettre à ce monde de continuer en paix. »

« Comment vois-tu ton avenir après la chute du Lord ? » demanda cette fois Albus, voulant éviter d'avoir affaire à une personne qui souhaitait prendre la succession de Voldemort.

« Je ne vois pas d'avenir pour moi. »

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde voyait un avenir. Mais Harry comprit la réponse d'Hortense. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour un Horcruxe de Voldemort.

« Je ne comprends rien à ses réponses. C'est totalement illogique. » Dit un des membres

« N'oubliez pas qu'il nous manque une partie des informations à cause du serment » intervint James.

Sa prise de position dans la défense de la jeune femme en étonna beaucoup.

«Je crois qu'il est établi que Hortense ne veut pas suivre les idéaux du Lord et qu'elle ne souhaite pas devenir le prochain mage noir. Cela suffit non ? »

Severus intervint car cela commençait à durer et les prochaines questions risquaient de ne plus être en rapport avec le sujet.

« Oui Severus. Juste une dernière question. Promets-tu de nous ramener absolument toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver ? »

« Non »

Par Merlin, pensa Severus. Son alter ego était-il vraiment obligé de réaliser une potion parfaite. On était repartit pour un round.

« Allons bon, un pas en avant deux en arrière » jura Maugrey.

« Veux-tu bien développer ta réponse ? » demanda James cette fois.

« Je ne vous donnerais pas les informations qui pourraient nuire à ma couverture si elles n'entrainent pas la mort de quelqu'un. De même je ne vous fournirais pas toutes les informations que j'ai déjà récolté dans mon monde car je ne veux pas que vous manipuliez toutes les personnes qui vous entourent. Mais je promets de fournir toutes les informations nécessaires à la chute du Lord. »

« Par Merlin, pourrais-tu arrêter de l'appeler le Lord ou le seigneur des ténèbres ? » S'énerva Sirius.

Il ne voulait pas réellement poser de question à Hortense, mais celle-ci toujours sous influence de la potion répondit.

« Non car dans mon monde il y avait un tabou sur ce nom et comme je savais depuis mon arrivée que je comptais me proposer comme espion, je ne souhaitais pas reprendre de mauvaise habitude. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de regarder méchamment Hortense. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle s'était mise au service du Lord la première fois et sur quoi avait été placé ce serment du secret, qui de toute évidence n'était pas le même que celui placé sur leur relation. Cela voulait dire qu'Hortense devait jongler avec au moins trois serments du secret. A un rythme pareil, elle allait être privée de la parole si elle continuait.

« Bien. Draco as-tu de l'antidote sur toi ? »

« Oui. » dit-il en sortant une fiole de ses poches.

« Donnes-en à Hortense afin d'éviter d'autre incidents. » lui demanda Albus.

Hortense prit la fiole avec gratitude et la but. La sensation de froid qui s'en suivit contrasta énormément avec celle de chaleur cotonneuse que lui avait fourni le veritaserum.

Elle regarda tour à tour les membres de l'Ordre les mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Alors votre décision Albus ? » dit-elle en plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux du directeur.

* * *

*Sur son site officiel, JKR explique que l'occlumancie nuit à l'utilisation du veritaserum.

MAJ 13/07/2013


	13. Chapter 12 : J'ai un plan

**Petite**** note**: Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien en ces premiers jours de l'an 2013.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentilles review.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents. Il marque la fin de la première partie de la fiction. C'est un chapitre que j'avais écrit depuis le début de la fiction. Il y a quelque chapitres comme cela, qui sont comme des points de repère dans mon histoire. Toute la première partie a été rédigée de manière à arriver ici. Vous aurez plusieurs flash-back qui correspondent à des moments vécus dans la fic.

Merci aux personnes qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leur favoris et follows et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**J'ai un plan**

**J'ai un autre plan, cette fois cela fonctionnera**

**J'ai un autre plan, cette fois cela fonctionnera**

**ou je serai frappé vers le bas, frappé vers le bas**

**I've Got A Plan lyrics - My Friend The Chocolate Cake**

* * *

L'assemblée était suspendue aux lèvres du Directeur. Chacun s'était fait son avis concernant la mission, mais pour tous, une chose était certaine. Il ne ferait plus jamais totalement confiance à la jeune femme. Elle leur avait caché cette horrible marque pendant plus d'une semaine et aurait sans doute continué à le faire si elle avait pu.

On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Mangemort ou un Serpentard, c'était bien connu et accepté par les personnes présentes, ou plutôt se préjugé était bien ancré, et la jeune femme, en cumulant ces deux défauts, devenait une personne de peu de valeur pour les plus extrémistes d'entre eux.

Albus quant à lui ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. L'Ordre travaillait dans le flou le plus total sans espion. Il ne pouvait contrer les attaques de Voldemort et espérer pouvoir sauver certaines personnes. Le décès de Molly était une conséquence directe de la mort de Severus et de la perte du statut d'espion de Draco.

D'un autre côté, Albus prenait un risque en envoyant la jeune femme comme espion. Si son infiltration réussissait, rien ne pouvait prouver qu'elle serait efficace ou pire, qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas les rangs du Lord. Albus ne la connaissait pas assez pour être certain de lui. Le veritaserum pouvait être contré après tout, même si les réponses données par la jeune femme avaient semblées assez sincères.

Ne voulant pas imposer sa décision aux membres de l'Ordre et surtout ne souhaitant pas être le seul à blâmer en cas d'échec, il estima qu'il était plus sage de prendre le chemin intermédiaire pour résoudre le problème.

« Suite à cet interrogatoire, j'aimerais discuter avec les membres de l'Ordre en vue de prendre une décision, Miss Potter. Pourriez-vous sortir quelque instant et nous vous rappellerons ? » Imposa Albus plus qu'il ne demanda.

Il ne voulait pas que la présence de la jeune femme interfère dans les débats.

Hortense n'était pas étonnée du comportement d'Albus. Diviser pour mieux régner, tel était sa devise selon Hortense. Ou plus précisément, ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier mais ce n'était qu'une manière polie de dire la même chose.

« Sans aucun doute Albus. Severus m'accompagnera. Après tout, il n'est pas membre de votre Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hortense planta son regard dans celui du directeur. Elle était en partie outrée de cette attitude mais elle était habituée.

« Excellente idée ! Et de cette manière, vous ne resterez pas seule. » Répondit poliment Albus, confirmant ainsi les dires de Hortense et le statut de Severus.

« Nous serons dans la salle sur demande. »

Hortense et Severus quittèrent la pièce tandis que les membres de l'Ordre entraient en délibération.

Lorsque la porte de la salle se referma, Albus reprit la parole pour tous. Quiconque aurait prêté attention à son attitude aurait vu que son visage était fatigué. Le poids des décisions commençait à lui peser. S'il avait pu, il aurait volontiers donné sa place à l'un des autres membres. Il regarda ses alliés un par un. Il ne savait pas du tout quel pouvait être leur sentiment par rapport aux événements de la journée.

«Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous faire un résumé. Je vous écoute. »

« Par ma part Albus, je trouve cela trop risqué. Imaginez qu'elle se rallie à Voldemort, elle pourrait lui fournir beaucoup trop d'information. » Annonça d'emblée Alastor Maugrey. Le vieille Auror ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être paranoïaque. Mais son avis concernant la confiance à accorder à quelqu'un n'était pas le plus important puisque tous savaient qu'Alastor ne faisait confiance qu'à lui-même.

« Et quelle solution proposez-vous Alastor ? » lui demanda Minerva.

« Il faut éliminer la menace ! » dit Alastor en tapant son poing sur la table.

« Vous voulez la tuer ? » questionna Minerva outrée.

« Peut-être pas aller jusque-là. » bougonna Alastor, certain qu'aucun membre ne serait d'accord avec cette solution, puis il reprit:

« Mais l'enfermer, l'empêcher de pouvoir communiquer avec ses petits copains Mangemorts. »

« Vous devrez aussi enfermer Severus Snape si vous faites cela monsieur le Directeur. » précisa logiquement Hestia.

« En effet ma chère, je doute que Severus accepte cette solution Alastor. » tempéra Albus.

« Personne n'a noté que depuis qu'ils sont ici, ils n'ont absolument rien fait pour nous nuire, au contraire ? Monsieur Weasley, il me semble que vous avez la chance d' avoir encore Fred parmi vous grâce à eux. » Interrogea Kingsley qui était lui aussi présent depuis le début, mais qui n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'intervenir.

« Piège ! » cria Alastor en s'énervant.

« Ils auraient très bien pu mettre ce stratagème en place pour se faire bien voir. » concéda Arthur Weasley en tournant sa tête vers Alastor.

« Sauf que leur présence aux enterrements n'étaient pas prévue et a été demandée par Dumbledore. » Coupa Draco que les propos entendus jusqu'ici enrageait. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir tout leur dire. Mais il avait promis de se taire.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot buté Maugrey. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'Auror qui se levait déjà prêt à corriger ce gamin arrogant.

« Calmez-vous messieurs. Il faut avouer que les arguments de Draco sont pertinents Alastor. » cautionna Albus.

« Et comment expliquez-vous que Voldemort ait su à quel moment frapper ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Je ne l'explique pas. » avoua Albus

«C'est assez logique quand on y réfléchit. » grogna Draco plus pour lui-même que pour l'assemblée.

« Explique toi Draco, veux-tu ? » lui demanda Remus Lupin.

« Et bien, Harry est mort il y a trois jours, c'est le temps logique de mise en place des funérailles. Que l'enterrement se déroule à Godric Hollow était aussi prévisible. Il suffisait de mettre une taupe sur place pour signaler quand tout le monde serait réuni et ils ont pu ainsi avertir les autres et lancer l'attaque sur le Terrier. »

«Je peux me permettre d'intervenir ? » demanda James.

« Allez-y James, nous vous écoutons. »

«D'après ce que j'ai pu constater lors de l'interrogatoire, le serment n'est pas posé sur ce que Hortense a pu faire ni sur ses idéologies, mais sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle a rejoint les Mangemorts. On sait aussi qu'elle a pris la marque de son plein gré, mais cela ne veut pas dire grande chose en réalité. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Sirius

« Et bien imaginons que je t'attaque et que je te menace. Ta vie ou ton argent. Tu me donnerais alors ton argent de ton plein gré. »

« Je comprends, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'a fait délibérément qu'elle souhaitait porter la marque. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir posé cette question ? »

« Parce que j'avoue ne pas y avoir songé sur le moment, et de toute façon, je soupçonne cette partie de l'histoire d'être sous serment aussi. »

James réfléchissait en même temps qu'il parlait. La présence d'un espion était indispensable, et si Hortense se proposait, il jugeait qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Au pire, si elle voulait réellement rejoindre Voldemort, elle le ferait avec ou sans leur aval.

« Mais rien dans tout cela nous prouve ou non que l'on peut avoir confiance en elle. » précisa Minerva.

« En effet, et sur ce point, je rejoindrais plutôt Draco. S'ils avaient voulu nous nuire ou s'enfuir, ils avaient l'occasion de le faire lors de l'attaque du Terrier. » Répondit James.

« Donc tu penses que Hortense est acquise à la cause de l'Ordre ? » demanda Remus.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » avoua James

« Je ne comprends plus rien. » avisa Sirius.

« Je t'explique : je crois que Hortense a une façon personnelle de voir les choses. Je ne crois pas que nous puissions la comprendre. »

« Mais tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Oui dans une certaine mesure. Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille nous nuire. »

« Bien, merci d'avoir donné ton avis James. Passons au vote voulez-vous. Qui est pour l'envoi de Hortense comme espion ? »

Albus avait préféré couper court au débat. De toute façon, chacun s'était déjà fait son propre avis. Argumenter ne servait à rien. Les membres levèrent leurs mains pour passer au vote.

* * *

Dans la Salle sur Demande, l'ambiance entre Hortense et Severus était explosive. Ils avaient marché dans un silence de mort jusqu'à l'endroit et Hortense était entrée sans un mot tandis que Severus lui tenait la porte. Il était furibond contre Hortense pour ne pas lui avoir fait part de son plan avant.

« Tu vas encore te jeter dans les ennuis pour les autres. »

Severus fut le premier a rompre le silence de la pièce. Il avait fait apparaître le salon de Grimmaurd à l'identique. Et il s'installa dans un fauteuil après s'être servit un verre d'alcool.

« Je sais. » Répondit simplement Hortense. Moins elle parlerait, moins les chances que la conversation dégénère étaient moindre, pensait-elle.

« Et tu n'en auras pas de remerciements. » compléta Severus, agacé que Hortense ne prend pas plus cas de sa propre vie.

« Je n'en attends pas. »

« Hortense, tu risqueras ta vie à chaque instant là-bas. » Severus avait élevé le ton.

« Pas plus que d'habitude Sev'. »

«Très bien, je rectifie tu risqueras ton âme. »

« Mon âme, comme tu dis Severus, est déjà abîmée, tu le sais parfaitement. » répondit-elle en haussant le ton à son tour.

Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet-là.

« Non je ne le sais pas. Tu n'en parles jamais ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu es arrivée au service du Lord dans notre monde, ni pourquoi ! Je ne connais même pas la moitié des missions que tu as effectué pour son compte. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de serment du secret ? »

« Oh, le serment c'est un petit tour de passe-passe. »

Hortense préféra ignorer la première partie de la tirade de Severus. Oui, elle lui avait caché beaucoup de chose, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son regard à lui change. C'était le seul avis qui était important à ses yeux, et elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter son mépris.

« Tu développes s'il te plaît ? » imposa-t-il.

« Bien entendu, je me doutais qu'Albus voudrait m'interroger soit au veritaserum soit pas legimancie. Je m'étais jeté le serment du secret le soir même de notre arrivée, lorsque j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. »

_Flash-back_

_Hortense ne s'attarda pas dans le salon. De toute façon, demain ils seraient sans aucun doute ailleurs, il n'était pas nécessaire de ressasser les souvenirs qui auraient sans aucun doute surgi devant les similitudes entre ces lieux et ceux où elle avait passé de si bons moments. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'une des chambres et y entra sans dire un mot._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, et après avoir posé une grande quantité de sortilèges de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte ainsi que de sorts de confusions sur les tableaux, elle se permit de briser son masque de parfaite insensible et elle se rua sur le lit, le visage presque en larmes._

_Elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle avait bien comprit, personne n'était en état de vaincre le Lord dans ce monde. Ce qui ne laissait que deux possibilités pour mettre fin à la guerre. Soit elle affrontait le Lord, soit Harry le faisait. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt. Il était encore trop jeune et trop sensible. Il ne se remettrait pas d'un meurtre, elle devait le faire._

_Mais si elle voulait avoir une chance de réussir son plan, il fallait qu'elle devienne l'espion de l'Ordre mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que Dumbledore sache tout d'elle. Elle trouva la solution en regardant le pendentif de Severus qu'elle portait autour du cou._

_Bien entendu, elle procéderait comme dans son monde. Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique, pensa à tout ce que Dumbledore devait ignorer et se lança le serment du secret._

_Fin du flash-back._

« Tu avais tout prévu depuis de le début pour arriver à cette proposition, n'est-ce pas ? » Son ton devenait dangereusement bas et il sentait la colère affluer dans chacun de ses membres. Il se sentait trahi.

« Oui. Dès que j'ai compris que nous étions dans un autre monde, qu'ici la prophétie ne s'était pas réalisée et que jamais Dumbledore ne me ferais entièrement confiance et que l'Ordre avait perdu ses espions, ma décision était prise. »

Hortense savait qu'elle risquait de provoquer la rage de Severus, mais elle lui devait d'être honnête sur cette partie de l'histoire.

« Et les attaques vis-à-vis de Potter et Dumbledore ?» demanda en reniflant dédaigneusement Severus.

« Ont été faite de manière à ce qu'ils n'hésitent pas à m'envoyer dans la gueule du loup. Tout comme faire leur faire croire que je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit connue. Après tout, si j'étais vraiment une Potter, je ne serais pas avec toi.»

_Flash-Back_

_Elle avait planté ses deux yeux émeraude dans ceux de celui qui aurait pu être son père. James et Albus restèrent sans voix. C'était une chose de connaître ses défauts. S'en était une autre de se les voir lancés à la figure par une parfaite étrangère._

_« Maintenant monsieur Potter, je vais tenter de retrouver et de calmer Harry. […] Je vous recommande vivement de suivre ce conseil si vous ne voulez pas connaître mes capacités en duel. Severus, je te laisse répondre à ces personnes à notre place. »_

_Et sur ces paroles elle quitta elle aussi la réunion. Fulminant intérieurement mais ne leur montrant pas à quel point elle était touchée._

_Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur de s'attaquer à l'alter ego de son père. Heureusement l'attitude de James avait suffi à l'énerver réellement. Par contre, il fallait absolument que Harry se réconcilie avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul dans ce monde où il n'avait personne et il commençait à trop s'accrocher à elle. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait envoyer balader le garçon une fois ou deux pour qu'il ne sache pas sur quel pied danser avec elle._

_Fin du Flash-back_

_Second Flash-back_

_De son côté, Hortense n'arrivait plus à dormir elle aussi. Elle ne se reposait que très peu en temps normal, mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, c'était encore pire. Elle entra dans sa chambre et prit une fiole de potion qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet de Harry. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil. Pas la peine de rester ici. Elle quitta la chambre et se faufilant dans le couloir, elle rejoignit la pièce dans laquelle dormait Severus. Elle désactiva les sorts de verrouillages et entra._

_Dans le couloir, une ombre avait observé ce manège. Il devait vraiment continuer à les surveiller ces deux-là._

_Hortense avait bien repéré que James Potter se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte et l'avait vu entrer dans la chambre de Severus. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour semer encore plus le doute en eux. S'ils savaient qu'elle avait une relation avec Severus, ils remettraient en doute son identité ou en tout cas ils ne pourraient plus tenter de trouver des ressemblances entre Harry et elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se déshumanise à leurs yeux. Qu'elle n'ait aucune valeur sentimentale pour eux. Et quoi de mieux que de faire savoir qu'elle avait une relation avec leur ennemi juré._

_Hortense avait de la peine de se servir de Severus de cette manière mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait que son plan réussisse._

_Après avoir désactivé les sorts de verrouillage, elle ne les replaça donc pas, donnant la possibilité à quiconque d'ouvrir la porte et de les surprendre._

_C'est ce qui arriva le lendemain matin._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

«Continuons les explications. Pourquoi t'es-tu rapproché de Harry ? » demanda Sevrus dont la voix ne trahissait désormais plus aucune émotion. Bravo Snape, se dit-il, tu as réussi à faire d'Hortense un parfait serpent qui se sert même de votre relation pour parvenir à ses fins. Severus soupira.

« Car il devra continuer ses recherches, qu'il aura besoin d'aide et que tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Mais comme il semble que ton alter ego et lui ne s'entendaient pas, je devais vous créer un point commun. »

_Flash-Back_

_Hortense se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, des vêtements propres à la main. Elle lança aussi un ensemble à Severus. Noir bien entendue. Connaissant ses habitudes, il la suivit jusqu'à la porte qu'elle laissa entrouverte pour pouvoir continuer la conversation._

_« Magnifique, James Potter junior me soutiendra, ma vie est sauvée alors »_

_« Ne commence pas sur ce sujet Sev. Je te l'ai dit hier soir. Ce garçon ne ressemble pas du tout à James Potter. »_

_« Avoues tout de même que la ressemblance physique est flagrante. »_

_« J'en conviens, mais son caractère ne l'est pas. »_

_« Tu sembles t'être prise d'affection pour ce petit frère sorti de nul part. »_

_Hortense sourit alors qu'elle continuait à se frictionner après sa douche. Bingo, pensa-t-elle. Si Severus comprenait que Hortense tenait à Harry, il l'aiderait lui aussi._

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à Hortense enroulée dans un essuie de bain._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

« Et Draco ? » cette fois Severus s'était placé face à Hortense, à quelque centimètre d'elle. Il avait une furieuse envie de la frapper pour s'être jouée de lui de cette manière.

« Là, c'est purement égoïste, je l'avoue. J'ai fait exprès de laisser la porte de la chambre ouverte afin qu'il entre au moment où je sortirais de la salle de bain. Je voulais avoir une personne qui sache tout. Et puis j'aurais besoin de lui plus tard. »

Severus était soufflé. Chaque geste, chaque mot, même ses emportements étaient étudiés afin de correspondre à son plan. Severus revenait sur ses paroles. Hortense n'avait rien d'une noble Gryffondor, c'était la plus vile des Serpentards qu'il ait rencontré. Il le savait déjà, depuis tant d'année qu'il la connaissait, il avait déjà été témoin et sujet un bon nombre de fois de ses plans, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il avait été piégé.

« J'en ai marre de tes intrigues Hortense. Tu fais toujours tout dans le dos de tout le monde. Tu manipules tout le monde autour de toi. Même moi. » soupira Severus blasé.

« J'ai été à la bonne école » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Est-ce un reproche ? » Il avait relevé la tête et planté son regard noir dans celui de la sorcière.

« Pas à toi non. Tu le sais parfaitement. » se justifia-t-elle.

« Et est-ce que tu penses un minimum aux personnes qui t'entourent ? Aux personnes qui tiennent à toi ? » Continua Severus, qui voulait lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Personne ne tient à moi Severus. Encore moins dans ce monde. Et te concernant, tu savais pertinent que tu t'engageais dans une relation avec une date de péremption clairement indiquée. »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Hortense d'être mécontente. Elle refusait qu'il utilise leur relation. Elle avait été claire dès le début. Avec la prophétie et les Horcuxes, elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire d'amour traditionnelle avec tous les bons sentiments, les violons, etc. Dès le début, elle avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle consacrerait d'abord son temps à sa mission, que le reste ne venait qu'après.

« Mais tu as la possibilité de ne pas avoir cette fatalité au-dessus de ta tête dans ce monde ! » cria-t-il en jetant sa main dans la table qui se trouvait près du canapé, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Putain Severus j'en ai assez ! Tu crois je ne me suis pas posé la question en arrivant. J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit une minute ou deux. Mais j'en serais incapable. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Ton esprit de sacrifice. Laisse-moi rire tu permets. » dit-il en l'accompagnant d'un rire ironique.

« Non, en réalité, tu as trop peur de la vie, de t'attacher à quelqu'un, de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu préfères toi-même courir vers le danger. Tu es lâche Hortense.» Il s'était approché d'elle à chaque partie de la phrase en la pointant du doigt.

« Ne dis plus jamais cela Severus. Tu ne sais pas tout de moi. _Tu ne sais rien_ des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai rejoint le Lord dans notre monde. Tu ne me connais pas ! » Hurla à son tour Hortense en lançant son pied dans la bouteille qui venait d'atterrir devant elle et l'envoyant se fracasser sur le mur.

« Oh, et bien entendu une seule personne te connaissait parfaitement dans notre monde. Pardon, j'oubliais. » Severus avait baissé le volume de sa voix. Elle s'était faite plus calme, plus douce, plus dangereuse aussi.

« Ne joue pas sur ce terrain. »

Hortense savait parfaitement de quoi Severus allait parler. A chaque vraie dispute qu'il y avait entre eux cette histoire ressortait.

« Oh, mais je ne joue pas, ça n'a rien d'un jeu, ni rien de plaisant crois-moi. Je pensais qu'une fois arrivée dans ce monde, tu te confirais à moi. Mais non, tu laisses le Draco de ce monde accéder à tous tes cette fois. Encore pire que dans notre monde. Je suis certain que pour lui, tu as fait sauter tous les serments que tu as pu t'imposer, n'est-ce pas ? Lui est au courant de tout. » dit-il en attrapant son poignet dans sa main pour l'obliger à lui faire face alors que Hortense commençait à lui tourner le dos.

« C'est mon meilleur ami ! » rugit-t-elle à bout de nerf.

« Pas de ça avec moi Hortense. Je sais parfaitement à quel sentiment peuvent amener une telle amitié. Et en passant, c'est ton meilleur ami mais avec lequel tu as couché pendant deux ans. Ça laisse des traces. »

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, sans réfléchir, Hortense venait de donner un coup de poing violent à Severus. Alors que tous deux se fixaient, leurs yeux faisant comprendre toute la colère qu'ils avaient en eux à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Draco Malfoy.

Draco observa les deux adversaires qui se faisaient face. Il pouvait - à en juger par les bouteilles, les papiers, et autres objets renversés dans la pièce - déduire que la conversation qui venait de se dérouler dans ces lieux avait été plus que houleuse.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il pour tenter de dissiper le silence qu'avait provoqué son apparition.

Severus se mit à rire.

« Timming parfait Monsieur Malfoy. Oh, mais tout va parfaitement bien. Tellement bien que vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire qu'être présent lorsqu'on enverra une gamine capricieuse au massacre. »

Et dans un tournoiement de robe noire, il quitta la pièce, laissant là un Draco choqué et une Hortense sonnée.

Draco se tourna alors vers Hortense. Elle avait les joues rouges et le poing qui commençait à gonfler. Ceci expliquait sans aucun doute l'état de la pommette de Severus. Draco était étonné que leur conversation ait pu dégénérer à ce point. Ils avaient l'air si unis.

Il sortit un baume de sa poche et le lança à Hortense qui l'attrapa au vol et le questionna des yeux.

« Pour ta main » précisa-t-il

« Merci » grommela Hortense. Draco n'aurait pas pu tomber à un pire moment. Severus était parti encore plus fâché suite à l'apparition de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un rival dans son monde. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison. Certes Hortense et Draco avait eu une relation suivie pendant deux ans dans leur monde mais c'était en quatrième et cinquième année à Poudlard. Ça avait été une amourette d'adolescents, une découverte des hormones. Quand ils s'en étaient rendu compte, ils avaient mis fin à leur relation d'un accord commun et étaient restés très proches, mais comme un frère et une sœur. Il n'y avait plus jamais eu quelque chose de plus.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda justement l'alter ego de ce fameux frère.

« Hum, Severus n'a pas apprécié mon plan. »

« Oh, j'en suis si étonné. » dit Draco sarcastique.

Il était au courant du plan de Hortense depuis qu'il avait accédé à ses souvenirs. Il avait promis de ne rien dire, mais il se doutait de la réaction de Severus. Et à en juger par l'état des deux personnes, ça avait été pire que ce qu'il craignait.

« C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas. Bon je suppose que l'Ordre a pris sa décision ? » Demanda-t-elle en tentant de se calmer. Elle avait toujours le tube de baume dans la main.

« Oui, ils m'ont envoyé vous chercher. » expliqua Draco.

« Je crois que Severus ne viendra pas. Allons-y » répondit-elle en passant devant lui après avoir réparer les dégâts occasionnés à la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, Albus haussa un sourcil devant l'état du poing d'Hortense et l'absence de Severus.

« Nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion. Severus ne viendra pas. » Dit-elle comme seule explication faisant clairement comprendre au chef de l'Ordre de ne pas la questionner plus à ce propos. Albus haussa un sourcil étonné, mais ne commenta pas.

« Nous pouvons commencer alors. Je serais bref, l'Ordre a décidé de vous faire confiance et d'accepter votre proposition. »

« Parfait. Si vous permettez avant de continuer, je vais lancer un sort.»

Hortense sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle et puis sur la porte de sortie. Une brume blanche l'entoura ainsi que la porte.

« Qu'était-ce ma chère ? »

« Un sort d'oubli spatio-temporel. J'oublierai toutes les conversations qui ont eu lieu dans cette pièce pour deux mois une fois que j'aurais franchi le seuil de la porte. Si la fumée devient noire quand je sortirais c'est qu'il aura marché pour tous les paramètres. S'il reste blanc, c'est que le temps de l'oubli sera plus ou moins long. Si la fumée disparaît totalement, j'aurais oublié tout ce qui s'est dit depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde pendant je ne sais combien de temps. »

« Voilà qui est risqué comme sort. » commenta Remus Lupin.

« Je ne l'ai jamais raté. Et puis c'est moins risqué que le Lord ayant accès à ce qui a été dit ici.»

Hortense avait déjà réfléchi à la manière de cacher certaines informations à Voldemort. Dans son époque, il était au courant de tout. Elle n'avait pas pu lui mentir. La seule information qu'il ne connaissait pas était son amitié avec Draco et sa relation Severus. D'ailleurs, quand on savait que le Lord lui-même avait appris à Hortense à développer son occlumancie, cela prêtait à sourire en sachant contre qui elle s'en servirait désormais.

« Vous avez raison. Nous avons mis au point la manière dont l'infiltration pourrait se passer. »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. On jouera selon mes règles. »

Hors de question qu'elle mette sa vie entre les mains de ses incompétents. Elle connaissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres mieux que quiconque, et elle savait déjà exactement comment elle procéderait.

« Et en quel honneur ? » bougonna Alastor.

Hortense eut la tentation pendant quelque secondes de lui lancer un sort de silence, mais elle doutait que les autres membres apprécient.

« En l'honneur que celle qui risque sa peau c'est moi. » répliqua-t-elle froidement en le toisant.

« Alastor, écoutons toujours ce que Hortense nous propose. Allez-y. » décréta Albus, préférant éviter une énième confrontation.

« Bien, pour commencer, nous n'aurons plus aucun contact pendant au moins deux mois. »

Maugrey se leva de son siège furieux.

« Pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir ou nous tromper ? »

« Comment pourrais-je vous vendre puisque je ne saurais rien de ce qui se passe ici non plus. Et laissez-moi parler je vous prie. » Énonça Hortense s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Puis elle se détourna et poursuivit.

« Dans deux mois, c'est le temps nécessaire à l'initiation, lorsque j'aurais récupéré un peu de liberté, j'irais déposer une fleur blanche sur la tombe de Lily Potter. Si c'est une rose c'est que tout se passe correctement. Je vous contacterais dans la semaine qui suit le dépôt de la fleur. Si c'est un lys, vous devez me considérer comme perdue à votre cause tant que je n'aurais pas renouveler la fleur. »

C'était la manière dont Draco, Severus et elle avait conversé au nez du Lord dans son monde. Si Hortense déposait un lys devant la porte de leur chambre, cela signifiait que la position d'espion de Draco et Severus était compromise.

« Que voulez-vous dire par perdu à notre cause ? » interrogea Minerva.

« Je veux dire que j'agirais comme tout Mangemort et que si vous me fournissez des informations, je les transmettrais au Lord, ou si j'ai l'occasion de vous capturer je le ferais. »

« Et vous nous dites cela comme ça. » s'exclama Kinglsey, abasourdi.

« Oui, je vous préviens, c'est tout. Si jamais je ne dépose pas de fleur, considérez-moi comme un ennemi au même titre que Lucius Malfoy ou autre et si vous me croisez, n'hésitez pas à me jeter le sort mortel. »

« Et tu te demandes pourquoi Severus refusait d'être présent à la réunion. » souligna narquoisement Draco.

« En vérité, je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas là. Sachez que Severus n'acceptera jamais de me blesser ou de me tuer. Si nous sommes réunis sur un champ de bataille, il faudra que l'un de vous intervienne. J'ai votre parole Albus ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. A partir du moment où la rose sera déposée, j'entrerais régulièrement en contact avec l'un d'entre vous. J'ai choisi comme contact Black, Potter, Lupin et Malfoy.»

« Pourquoi ce choix ? Et Pourquoi pas ton petit-ami ? » demanda Sirius

Hortense soupira à l'emploi du mot petit ami.

« Les raisons sont personnelles. Et en ce qui concerne Severus, je préfère ne pas être distraite de ma mission. Je vais aussi faire savoir au Lord que je viens d'un autre monde. »

«Pour expliquer la présence de votre marque ? » demanda Remus qui commençait à comprendre le réel danger que représentait la mission pour la jeune femme.

« En effet. Il sera aussi au courant de ma véritable identité. » Compléta Hortense

« N'est-ce pas dangereux ? » demanda Harry inquiet qui s'imaginait mal débarquer devant le Lord en clamant qu'il était Harry Potter.

« Si ça l'est, mais je préfère mentir un minimum afin de réduire les risques. »

Hortense savait qu'elle allait jouer sur un fil extrêmement fin. Plus le mensonge serait proche de la vérité, plus elle avait de chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

« C'est logique. Continuez. » Acquiesça Albus.

« J'aurais aussi besoin d'un endroit où vivre passé les deux mois. J'ai sur moi le titre de propriété de la maison de Square Grimmaurd. Je pensais l'utiliser si vous voulez bien Sirius. »

« Et nous ? » Demanda Sirius, pas contraire à l'idée. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la maison, mais se demandait tout de même où loger tout le monde.

« Vous pouvez rester, mais il faudra juste qu'on ne vous voit pas entrer et sortir de la maison. Cela me permettra aussi de vous fournir les informations plus facilement. »

« Je trouve cela risqué. Le Lord finira par savoir que tu nous vois. » Indiqua Remus.

« Non, car chacun de mes visites sera soumise à un sort dérivé de celui que je viens de jeter sur cette pièce. La conversation que nous pourrions avoir sera mise de côté jusqu'à ce que je remette mes pieds dans la n'est pas à toute épreuve et si jamais je suis soumise à une legimentie approfondie le sort ne tiendra pas, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tout oublier à chaque fois totalement. Peut-être qu'au tout début je poserais le même sort que celui-ci. Cela dépendra du degré de confiance qu'on aura en moi. De plus, vous pouvez raccorder la cheminée à celle de Poudlard uniquement. La cheminée du Directeur n'est pas soumise au contrôle du ministère, personne ne sera au courant de ces déplacements.»

C'était de cette manière que Draco et Severus avaient eu accès à Square Grimmaurd dans son monde et cela avait bien fonctionné. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela ne marche pas ici.

« C'est pour cette raison que nous serons tes contacts ? Car tu nous verras à la maison ? » Demanda James qui avait été étonné au début d'être un des contacts mais qui comprenait mieux maintenant.

« Exact. Sachez aussi que pendant les deux premiers mois, non seulement je ne vous donnerais aucune information, mais que je pourrais être amenée en plus à en fournir au Lord vous concernant. »

Hortense savait parfaitement que le Lord lui demanderait des preuves de sa loyauté. Elle avait tout intérêt à pouvoir lui en donner de très bonnes si elle ne voulait pas faire un séjour dans ses cachots.

« Mais cela va nous mettre en danger ! » s'exclama Minerva tandis qu'Alastor ne disait plus rien, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

« Pas si nous déterminons dès maintenant ce que je dirais. »

« Mais ton sort te fera oublier notre conversation ! » répliqua Remus.

« Oui, mais une petite note glissée dans ma bourse suffira. »

Hortense avait préparé ce plan depuis une semaine, elle avait réponse à tout. Elle pensait être prête pour pratiquement toutes les situations, en tout cas, elle l'espérait.

« Draco, a quel degré de paranoïa se situe le Lord dans ce monde ? »

« Concernant ses suivants et les espions ? Il n'était pas réellement intéressé par le sujet. Les recrues passent leur apprentissage avec Lucius et Bellatrix. Mais avec ma découverte en tant qu'espion, il aura sans doute augmenté la sécurité. »

C'était évident. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée deux jours plus tôt, elle aurait été directement chez le Lord. Mais quand elle avait compris que les espions avaient été démasqués, elle avait aussi compris qu'elle devait mettre en place un plan élaboré.

« Sûrement oui, et je doute que Lucius soit en un seul morceau pour m'accueillir. Surtout si on prend en compte l'échec au Terrier en plus. »

Non pas que cette idée lui plaise. Au moins Malfoy, elle savait comment traiter avec. Si elle avait affaire à un inconnu, elle serait plus démunie.

« A mon avis, ce sera Yaxley qui le remplacera. » dit sombrement Draco.

Hortense frissonna au souvenir des capacités de Yaxley : torture et interrogatoire façon moldue. Tout un programme.

« Il faudra bien faire avec. »

« Tu sembles déjà savoir tout ce qui se passera là-bas. » constata James.

« En effet. »

« Peut-on savoir comment ? » demanda doucement Lupin

«Je n'ai pas eu cette marque par l'intervention de Merlin. » dit-elle en montrant son avant-bras.

« Pardon, ma question était stupide. »

« Non, je suis désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. » s'excusa Hortense en faisant un geste de la main signifiant que la discussion sur le sujet été close.

« On le serait à moins Hortense. » dit Albus compréhensif. « Y a-t-il autre chose que nous puissions faire pour vous rendre la chose plus facile ? »

« Oui. Ne me considérez pas comme une alliée tant que nous ne sommes pas à Square Grimmaurd. Si Draco et Severus agissaient ici comme dans mon monde, je sais qu'ils tentaient de vous aider lors des batailles. Je ne le ferais pas. Je suis là-bas pour espionner et tenter d'accéder au cercle intérieur le plus vite possible. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir de pitié. Ma situation sera différente de la leur, je veux que ce soit clair pour vous. »

Hortense voulait que les membres comprennent bien que s'ils étaient face à elle sur un champ de bataille, elle fera passer sa vie avant la leur. Pas de quartier, pas de sentiments, pas de faiblesse. C'était crucial qu'elle respecte à la lettre près cette doctrine si elle voulait survivre.

« Ma chère, je pense que votre plan est parfait. Trop parfait pour avoir été préparé en une journée. Ce n'est pas un reproche soyons clair. »

« Je vous avoue Albus que reproche ou pas, je m'en moque. Ce que je veux c'est pouvoir vous ramener des informations dans quelques mois et mettre fin au règne du Lord. Acceptez-vous mes conditions ? »

C'était le moment de vérité, s'il refusait, elle ferait cavalier seul.

« Je n'y vois aucune objection. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Tous les membres hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

« Bien, votre plan est approuvé. Puis-je vous demander comment vous comptez vous rendre chez le Lord ? »

Hortense sourit d'une manière malsaine à l'assemblée et se tourna vers Alastor Maugrey.

« Auror Maugrey. Cela vous tente de passer votre rage sur moi histoire que je ne vous oublie pas pendant deux mois ? » demanda Hortense en souriant.

MAJ 13/07/2013


	14. Chapter 13 : Dans le sang

**Petite note**

Voici le chapitre 13. Je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup avancer dans l'histoire cette semaine car j'ai beaucoup de réunion au boulot. Et oui les vacances sont malheureusement finie. Sniff.

Harry est encore peu présent dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il fait son grand retour dans le 14.

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des review, je vous répondrais à tous le week-end prochain, promis

Bonne lecture à tous

Johanna

Corrigé par **Beebeul**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Dans le sang**

_Le sang des victimes éclabousse le mur  
Mais toutes les nuits ils remplissent encore les salles  
Venant du chaos pour assister et participer  
dans la lutte pour leur vie  
et le mur de haine sonore._

_Feedback, Blood, and Distortion,_ _Toxic Holocaust_

Hortense se tenait une fleur blanche à la main devant la tombe de Lily Potter.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se tenir devant cette tombe deux mois plus tôt.

Elle se revoyait demander à Maugrey de lui lancer des sorts de tortures des plus complexes pour accréditer l'histoire qu'elle comptait raconter au Lord quand elle le verrait. Albus s'était révolté contre cette idée, ainsi que les trois maraudeurs. Hortense avait songé tristement qu'elle n'avait pas encore été assez cassante avec eux. Elle les avait rabroué durement et avait demandé à Alastor de faire sortir tout le monde.

Alastor avait été ravi d'avoir une occasion pour se défouler. Il lui avait lancé quelques Doloris, mais sa haine pour elle n'avait pas été assez forte. Elle avait dû l'insulter, le brimer pour qu'il daigne augmenter la puissance des sorts, mais même comme cela, ce n'était pas suffisant et crédible.

Severus était alors arrivé dans la pièce et lui avait lancé un regard ou se mêlait crainte, colère, amour, rancœur et surtout beaucoup de compréhension et de douceur. Il avait ordonné à Alastor de s'éloigner et avait pointé sa baguette dans la direction de Hortense. Celle-ci avait serré les dents. Elle connaissait la puissance des sorts de Severus et sachant l'importance de cette étape pour son intégration chez les Mangemorts, elle était certaine qu'il allait y mettre toute la puissance nécessaire, juste assez pour ne pas la tuer, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse quasiment plus se déplacer ou respirer.

En effet, le Sectumsempra qu'il lui avait lancé avait été très offensif. Hortense avait senti sa peau se déchirer à des dizaines d'endroit. Il lui avait ensuite lancé le contre-sort, et avait recommencé l'opération. Hortense était censée avoir passer plusieurs jours dans les cachots de Poudlard, il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle porte autant de marque de torture que possible.

Après les sorts de découpes, vinrent les sorts de douleur. Hortense serra les dents durant la première heure, mais à la seconde, après un sort particulièrement puissant, elle hurla. Severus ordonna à Alastor de chercher deux autres membres de l'Ordre qui serait capable de lancer eux aussi des sorts et qui n'aurait pas peur des hurlements.

Il profita de la sortie de l'ancien Auror pour s'approcher de Hortense. Il écarta délicatement les mèches mouillées de sueurs qui couvraient maintenant son visage. Dans son regard, Hortense ne lisait plus qu'admiration et amour. Elle ne parla pas, mais fit tomber son masque pour lui quelques instants. Juste assez pour qu'il voit combien elle tenait à lui et combien elle lui était reconnaissante qu'il accepte sa décision. C'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait.

Si Severus avait toujours été en colère contre elle, jamais il n'aurait participé à cette séance. Paradoxalement, c'était son amour pour elle qui lui permettait de lancer des sorts aussi puissant. Pour la garder en vie, pour lui offrir la meilleure couverture possible.

Alastor revint dans la salle accompagné de deux personnes que Hortense n'aurait pas cru capable de venir. Draco Malfoy et James Potter. L'horreur se peignit sur les deux visages l'espace d'un instant pour Draco, un peu plus longtemps pour James.

Hortense n'était plus capable de tenir la conversation et d'expliquer leur présence, aussi Severus prit la parole.

« Il faut que plusieurs signatures magiques puissent être reconnues lorsque le diagnostic sera poser. Je vous avoue que vous êtes les meilleurs choix possible puisque des proches à vous sont morts récemment. »

James et Draco comprirent. De par la perte qu'ils venaient de subir, ils étaient les deux personnes qui auraient le plus à cœur de se venger. Draco fut le premier à lever sa baguette et a lancé le sort de douleur sur Hortense. Grâce aux souvenirs qu'elle lui avait donné, il savait qu'elle avait déjà enduré bien pire et il voulait que sa couverture tienne. Il y mit tout son cœur, et non sa rage, et bien que le sort soit moins violent que ceux de Severus, l'heure déjà passée avait éprouvé les résistances de Hortense, et elle hurla une nouvelle fois.

Les heures passèrent. Il avait été convenu que la séance devait durer douze heures, afin de créer en même temps un état d'affaiblissement dû au manque de sommeil. Les hommes se relayèrent quand la tâche devenait trop dure pour eux.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient posé un sort de silence sur la salle et après trois heures d'attente, ils avaient quitté le couloir menant à la salle. Peu d'entre eux aurait eu le courage d'endurer cela volontairement, ils devaient le reconnaître.

Quand la séance fut finie, Hortense fut enfermée dans les cachots de Poudlard. Désormais privée de ses souvenirs concernant son arrivée, on ne lui avait laissé qu'un mot dans sa bourse et sa baguette avait été abandonnée sur une table hors de portée.

Severus avait été strict sur ce point. Il fallait qu'elle se sauve d'elle-même. Ce souvenir serait indispensable. Il avait été convenu d'envoyer Kreatur lui remettre de l'eau et du pain dans deux heures. Et si elle n'avait pas encore réussi à s'échapper, Kreatur devrait jouer le rôle de l'elfe détestant Dumbledore et l'aider.

Mais cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Lorsque Hortense se réveilla, son instinct de survie prit le dessus. Elle analysa la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans les cachots de Poudlard. Elle les connaissait pour y avoir interrogé bon nombre de prisonniers. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour repérer ce qui pouvait lui servir à s'enfuir et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Loin de là, dans une pièce prévue à cet effet, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, James , Draco et Severus observaient la jeune femme grâce à un sort qui imitait les caméras moldues. Harry avait refusé de voir ça et leur avaient dit qu'il se trouverait dans la salle sur demande.

Les hommes regardèrent Hortense fouiller le sol à la recherche d'une pierre décelée. Lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée, elle avait ôté son T-shirt qu'elle avait déchiré en deux et avait emballé la pierre dedans. Elle lança le bout de tissu et la pierre contre la table sur laquelle reposait sa baguette et sa bourse. La pierre avait heurté le pied de la table mais pas assez fort.

Hortense aurait pu tenter de s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour faire tomber les objets, mais les sorts qu'elle avait reçu, l'empêchaient de continuer. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour frapper plus fort. Il lui faudrait sans doute une deuxième pierre. Mais elle était trop faible pour partir à sa recherche tout de suite.

Avant cela, elle rassembla ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait de la réunion d'urgence de Voldemort. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait appris que Severus et Draco étaient espions pour l'Ordre. Cela avait vaguement éveillé quelque chose en elle. Ensuite elle se souvenait que les espions avaient été emmenés devant le Lord et elle avait entendu une voix dans sa tête. Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de savoir ce que disait cette voix ou à qui elle appartenait, elle n'y parvint pas. Ensuite elle se souvenait d'un sort mortel lancé par le Lord, d'une lumière blanche et puis plus rien, juste quelques flashs de personnes, mais sans réelle cohérence entre eux qu'elle tenta d'interpréter.

Severus savait à peu près les souvenirs qu'il devait rester à Hortense. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que très peu depuis leurs arrivés. Si le serment placé sur leur relation depuis des années tenait toujours, elle n'aurait que de vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé depuis des jours. Les éléments qu'elle pouvait fournir au Lord sans risque pour l'Ordre.

Dans le cachot, Hortense avait compris qu'elle avait effectué un voyage dimensionnel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle avait de vague souvenirs d'une crise de colère contre Dumbledore, qui semblait être vivant dans ce monde, de James Potter, Sirius Black, peut-être même Remus Lupin. Si elle en jugeait par son lieu de résidence et son état physique, elle avait du être torturée par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pas étonnant au vu de la marque qui se trouvait sur son bras. Elle devait à tout prix sortir d'ici et rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si elle voulait avoir une chance de survivre.

Elle se remit debout et s'allongea à nouveau près de la porte du cachot. Elle devait sortir d'ici au plus vite. Si, comme elle le pensait, elle n'avait fourni aucunes informations, elle serait au mieux envoyée à Azkaban ou au pire tuée. Elle lança à nouveau cette pierre contre la table, cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus de conviction.

Albus avait noté le changement dans l'attitude de la jeune femme. C'était comme si elle était désormais un animal traqué.

« Severus, le comportement de Hortense vient de radicalement changé, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle vient de se rendre compte que l'Ordre était son ennemi dans ce monde. »

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais qu'elle allait garder ses souvenirs, que seul nos conversations dans la salle de réunion serait effacée. »

« En effet, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais j'ai légèrement changé les choses. Avez-vous oubliez le serment que vous-même avez placé sur notre relation, et le fait qu'elle vous ait avoué que ce serment était valable aussi dans notre monde ? »

« Non, mais je ne comprends pas le rapport. » dit Albus, le regard interrogateur.

« Et bien, je l'ai modifié durant notre séance. » dit Severus les yeux rivés à l'écran sur lequel il vit Hortense réussir à faire tomber les objets de la table.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« J'ai transféré avec son accord le gardien du secret. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes devenu le gardien du secret ? »

« En effet, et je l'ai exclu du secret. »

« Vous voulez dire que… oh mon dieu c'est tragique. »

« Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? » demanda Sirius en posant ses yeux sur les deux hommes.

« Je veux dire que Hortense ne peut se souvenir d'aucun moment qu'elle a passé avec moi. » annonça-t-il au moment où la sorcière récupéra sa baguette.

« Albus, il serait logique que dès qu'elle quitte son cachot, une alarme se déclenche et que les membres de l'Ordre la poursuive. Mais soyez prudent. Elle réagira en Mangemort. Elle n'aura aucune pitié pour ceux qui seront devant elle. »

Albus acquiesça et envoya Hestia Jones, Kingsley et James à la poursuite de la fuyarde au moment où celle-ci ouvrit la porte de sa prison. Un regard suffit à James pour comprendre ce que Severus attendait de lui. Il allait devoir se montrer dur pour les deux autres. Soit, il le ferait.

Hortense ne perdit pas son temps. Elle récupéra sa bourse qui se trouvait par terre et en sortit sa cape et la carte des maraudeurs. Elle devait faire vite si elle voulait sortir d'ici. Elle toucha alors un morceau de papier. Elle reconnue sa propre écriture sur le parchemin

_« À n'ouvrir que dans deux mois »_

Hortense savait qu'elle était soumise à plusieurs serments du secret. Un jour, elle en était certaine, elle ne pourrait plus tenir une conversation tant les choses étaient compartimentées dans son esprit. Ce parchemin devait sans doute contenir les informations nécessaires pour réaliser une mission dans deux mois. Elle glissa le parchemin dans le fond de la bourse, enfila la cape et parti dans les dédales de couloir.

Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle était certaine d'avoir été soumise au Doloris à plusieurs reprises. Elle pouvait aussi sentir les tiraillements caractéristiques des cicatrices du sort de découpe. Ils ne l'avaient pas ratée. Malgré la douleur, Hortense se dépêchait d'avancer pour sortir au plus vite de l'école.

Alors que Hortense sortait d'un des passages secrets, elle eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un mur pour éviter le sort de Stupéfixion qui avait failli la frapper.

« Pas la peine de te cacher sous ta cape. Moi aussi j'ai accès à une certaine carte. » Dit James.

Merde, pensa Hortense. Alors elle avait bien interpréter ses souvenirs. Elle était bien dans un monde où James Potter était vivant et elle allait devoir se battre contre lui. Hortense ôta sa cape qui ne lui servait à rien, la rangea dans sa bourse puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança en avant en lançant des sortilèges sans réellement viser.

Elle crut voir du coin de l'œil deux des trois personnes tomber, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle continuait de courir dans les couloirs, lançant derrière elle tous les objets qu'elle croisait. C'était l'important lors d'une fuite. Ne pas s'arrêter et ralentir le poursuivant. Elle fut enfin en vue des portes du château. Encore vingt mètre et elle pourrait transplaner.

Mais alors qu'elle atteignait les escaliers d'entrée du château, elle fut touchée par un sort de croque-en-jambe. Elle trébucha vers l'avant et dévala les escaliers, terminant sa course la tête contre le mur. La souffrance qu'elle ressentit dans tout son corps, déjà endolori par les heures de torture, fut atroce. Alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, elle vit James Potter arriver vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être arrêté maintenant, alors, d'une main qui ne trembla pas, elle lança de toutes ses forces un dernier sort vers l'homme.

« Sectumsempra ! »

James s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur. Elle l'avait lancé de toutes ses forces, il le savait. Il se souvenait des mises en garde, elle agirait comme une Mangemort. Sans blague, pensa James, elle n'était pas obligée d'y mettre autant de conviction. Et un frisson lui parcouru le dos quand il croisa le regard glacé et hautain de la jeune femme, qui ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier son état et qui détala. Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit le pop caractéristique du transplanage alors que Severus se penchait sur lui en lançant le contre-sort du sort de découpe.

« Bon sang Snape, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je veux dire … »

« Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle agirait avec autant de conviction ? »

« Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. »

« Je dois dire que je suis moi-même étonné. »

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à la fin ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai lancé un serment du secret qui l'empêchait de se souvenir de tous les moments que nous avons passé à deux. Mais j'ai l'impression que le cumule des serments a été plus loin que je ne le pensais. »

« C'est-à-dire » demanda James en s'asseyant doucement, son corps lui faisant toujours mal.

« Je crois que les seuls choses dont elle se souvient réellement sont les moments où elle était au près du Lord. »

« Tu veux dire, si j'ai bien compris, que grâce au cumule des différents sorts, elle est réellement aux côtés de Voldemort pour le moment ? »

« Je pense oui. Je ne suis pas certain. »

« Par Merlin, c'est une catastrophe. »

Severus ne put qu'être d'accord avec James.

L'arrivée de Hortense au manoir du Lord s'était produite immédiatement. Elle avait utilisé sa marque pour franchir les lourdes grilles en fer forgé. Elle s'était rendue jusqu'à la porte et avait sonné. Elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent et ses jambes flanchèrent. Alors qu'elle allait s'évanouir un elfe apparu.

« Je dois voir le Seigneur » dit-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de plonger dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son corps la faisait encore souffrir. Clairement, on avait juste prit le temps de parer au plus urgent et à en juger par la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau du cœur, on venait d'utiliser un Enervatum sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule mais la présence d'un lit en fer et la relative propreté des lieux lui permettait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas dans les cachots, mais plutôt dans une des pièces de mise en confiance. C'était un truc qu'utilisaient le Lord et ses suivants pour les prisonniers qui pouvaient être utiles même après avoir parlé. On tentait de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas nécessairement souffrir.

Hortense fut rassurée par ce fait. Elle allait pouvoir s'expliquer. Elle se redressa sur le lit, pivota et observa les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous la regardaient avec curiosité et elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait plus que son T-Shirt, sa marque était donc visible pour tous. Le premier à prendre la parole fut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il était assez élégant. Son corps était élancé, et il avait dû être un bel homme, mais son visage semblait fatigué et ses yeux étaient noirs. Hortense eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans son monde le Lord n'avait plus du tout une apparence humaine.

Lorsque le regard de l'homme plongea dans celui de Hortense, elle sentit une pression dans son esprit. Il utilisait la légilimancie. Hortense savait parfaitement comment se comporter et elle laissa libre accès à ses pensées et ses souvenirs au Lord.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se demandaient ce qui se passait. Cette sorcière était apparue de nulle part, avait franchi les barrières de protection, portait la marque et personne ne la connaissait.

Lord Voldemort pour sa part était plongé dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ce qu'il voyait. Elle ne lui cachait rien. Ni les massacres, les tortures, les doutes, son aide à Dumbledore, son changement de camp. Il y avait des zones de floues, mais il avait vu que son alter ego, car oui la jeune femme venait d'un autre monde, avait une confiance absolue en la jeune femme. Ils étaient liés par la magie.

Il voyait la jeune Potter, élue de la prophétie, devenir l'une de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Que cette situation lui plaisait ! La jeune femme venait d'un autre monde, un monde encore plus dur qu'ici ou il régnait en maître absolue. Où il avait le contrôle de Poudlard. Où la résistance n'était réduite qu'à une petite dizaine de personnes.

Lorsqu'il eut visité chaque recoin de son esprit, il sortit des pensées de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'effondra au sol en tenant sa tête. Elle avait une migraine atroce. Elle savait que le Lord ne prenait jamais de gants avec la magie de l'esprit mais c'était réellement douloureux.

Alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser sa migraine, le Lord parla de sa voix sifflante.

« Voilà une invité des plus intéressante. Hortense, joignez-vous donc à moi pour dîner ce soir, je suis certain que nous pourrons avoir une conversation intéressante. Oh et Lucius, fournit lui une chambre »

Lucius Malfoy eut un mouvement de surprise qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du lord.

« Un problème Lucius ? »

« C'est à-dire mon seigneur nous ignorons tout d'elle. »

« Remettrais-tu en doute mes capacités Lucius ? » susurra le Lord en s'approchant du Mangemort.

« Non, bien entendu. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'avais cru. » et il tendit sa baguette vers le Mangemort.

« Doloris ! »

Cela avait ensuite pris près d'un mois à Hortense pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Le Lord voulait tout connaître de son monde, et elle lui avait livré toutes les informations qui se trouvaient encore dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus utilisé la legilimancie sur elle car elle lui avait donné un accès complet la première fois. Néanmoins, il avait tenu à ce qu'elle raconte tout de vive voix. Quant au bout de trois semaines, elle était parvenue à la fin de son histoire, le Lord l'avait autorisé à circuler dans le manoir. Elle avait reçu un masque, une cape noire et participait aux réunions. Toutes les informations étaient divulguées devant elle. Hortense ne s'en étonna pas. Deux semaines après les premières réunions, on l'avait autorisé à circuler librement en dehors du manoir. Et le Lord avait lancé plusieurs attaques dans les jours suivants. Attaques dont Hortense avait eu connaissance à l'avance, mais qui s'étaient parfaitement déroulées. Elle avait été testée.

Si une seule de ces attaques avaient raté, Hortense était certaine qu'elle y aurait laissé la vie.

Elle avait ensuite du interroger des prisonniers. La plupart était des moldus qui ne détenaient aucunes informations capitales. C'était juste une nouvelle manière de déterminer sa loyauté. Mais il y avait aussi eu des familles. Le Lord avait été clair, il voulait que les parents assistent à la mise à mort de leur enfant, et d'un œil pétillant, il avait ajouté que si en plus les parents participaient, ce serait encore mieux.

Hortense avait accepté les ordres et les avait appliqué. Elle se souvenait en particulier d'une famille de deux garçons et une fille rousse avec leurs parents. Elle avait placé la jeune fille sous Imperium et l'avait obligé à massacrer l'un de ses frères tandis que l'autre et ses parents tentaient de la raisonner. Finalement le père de famille était devenu fou et avait pris des mains de sa fille le couteau que Hortense lui avait donné et l'avait enfoncé dans le corps de la rouquine avant de se trancher la gorge. Les deux survivants avaient hurlé durant de longues minutes. Tellement que le Lord était venu voir ce qui se passait. Quand il avait vu l'état du cachot et de la famille, il avait juste recourbé les lèvres et avait ordonné à Hortense d'en finir et de le rejoindre. Hortense avait jeté un Avada négligeant à la mère et puis, après avoir demandé l'autorisation du Lord qui avait trouvé l'idée fabuleuse, avait ordonné à un elfe de déposer les corps des parents, du frère et de la sœur devant Poudlard, ainsi que le survivant.

Le soir même, il y a deux dernières semaines, elle avait participé à son premier raid en compagnie des suivants du Lord dans ce monde. Elle avait été d'une efficacité redoutable. Le Lord lui avait confié la direction d'un groupe de dix Mangemorts de second ordre. C'était un test, Hortense le savait, et elle comptait bien le réussir. Le Lord était parvenu à connaître le nom du gardien du secret du lieu de résidence de Sturgis Podmore, un membre connu de l'Ordre. Le jeune sorcier, un garçon du nom de Bryan, faisait partie des familles ne prenant pas une part active dans la guerre. La mission était simple, faire tomber le secret ensuite éliminé Bryan et sa famille. Revenir au manoir le plus vite possible pour fournir les informations.

La mission avait été un franc succès. Le jeune sorcier, âgé de 18 ans, n'avait pas tenu plus de dix minutes face à la torture infligée par Hortense. Il n'avait même pas été nécessaire de l'achever, il était mort de ses blessures.

Quand elle était revenue au manoir du Lord, celui-ci l'avait accueilli avec un sourire à faire frissonner l'enfer. Elle lui avait répété les informations reçues. Le Lord avait hoché la tête de satisfaction et l'avait intégré à l'équipe qui s'était rendue au domicile de Podmore. C'était de cette manière que Hortense avait conquis sa place dans le cercle intérieur des Mangemorts.

Désormais son statut était équivalant à celui de Lucius ou Fenrir. La cohabitation avec les Malfoy ne se passait pas bien à cause de ce fait. Lucius voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivé de cette concurrence à son siège auprès du Lord, d'autant que la défection de Draco l'avait déjà placé dans une position délicate, et il voyait cette jeune femme comme une réelle rivale.

Hortense l'avait bien compris, et elle avait demandé audience au Lord. Elle avait émis le souhait de demeurer dans sa propre habitation. Il lui avait demandé l'adresse, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui donner, expliquant qu'elle n'était pas le gardien du secret. Le Lord lui avait promis d'y réfléchir et il lui avait donné l'autorisation de quitter le manoir hier.

Elle s'était empressée de transplaner au douze Square Grimmaurd dès la réunion finie. Dès qu'elle avait posé un pied dans la maison, elle avait senti un des voiles qui obscurcissait sa mémoire se déchirer. Elle s'était alors rappelée le morceau de parchemin, l'avait tout de suite pris dans sa bourse et l'avait lu.

_« Je te libère de ton serment. »_

Et pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Hortense récupéra ses souvenirs. Désormais, elle se souvenait de tout. Hortense se hâta de se rendre sur la tombe de Lily Potter, recouverte de sa cape d'invisibilité et y déposa une rose blanche, puis elle revint au Square et là contre toute attente, elle fit une chose qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisée à faire depuis des années, elle s'effondra en poussant un cri dans le hall et se mit à pleurer.

Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois que Hortense avait fui Poudlard, toutes traces de son appartenance à l'Ordre effacées de sa mémoire. Voldemort n'était pas resté inactif pendant ce temps, multipliant les raids sur les villages moldus. Parfois, lorsque des prisonniers étaient faits, on retrouvait leur corps mutilés quelque jour après.

L'une des pires découvertes avait tout de même été ce jeune garçon roux, si semblable aux Weasley entouré des corps de ses parents et frère et sœur. Il avait raconté comment une femme avait obligé sa sœur à poignarder son frère et comment son père devenu fou avait tué sa sœur et s'était suicidé ensuite. Le récit de l'enfant n'était pas fluide, et il était clair que la folie le guettait. Dumbledore, suivant son instinct, avait récolté les souvenirs du garçon et les avaient partagé avec toutes les personnes présentes grâce à sa pensine.

Severus, Draco, James, Sirius et Remus s'étaient donc plongés dans les souvenirs. Dumbledore avait désormais divisé l'Ordre en deux parties. Ceux qui seraient en contact avec Hortense et qui connaîtrait son rôle réel et ceux qui pensait que la jeune femme avait tenté d'attaquer Alastor Maugrey dans la salle de réunion et qu'elle s'était ensuite enfuie du château pour rejoindre son vrai maître. Cette stratégie avait été imaginée par Harry afin de protéger la jeune femme en cas de capture d'un membre de l'Ordre.

Lorsque les sorciers ressortirent de la pensine, les trois maraudeurs étaient livides. La scène était un véritable massacre, orchestrée par Hortense en personne. Ils avaient beau savoir que c'était nécessaire pour monter dans la hiérarchie le plus vite possible, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de voir le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, alors que personne n'était là pour la voir. La question pouvait se poser : « Hortense prenait-elle réellement plaisir de ces actes ? Et si oui, pourraient-ils encore la voir comme une alliée de confiance ? »

Severus n'était pas étonné de la scène qu'il avait vu. Il avait assisté en direct à bien pire que cela. Il avait été présent, à la première loge, lors de l'interrogatoire de Fred Weasley.

Flash-Back

_Deux jours plus tard, elle fut convoquée en plein milieu de la nuit. Peu de Mangemort étaient présents. Seuls ceux qui avaient participé à la capture de celui qui s'avérait être Fred Weasley. Il était dans un sale état. Le bras pendant, l'épaule clairement déboîtée, du sang maculait sur son visage. Il avait été ligoté et jeté dans un cachot._

_Hortense fendit dignement la foule des Mangemorts présents et se dirigea directement vers les cachots sans leur prêter attention. Elle savait ce que l'on attendait d'elle, il n'y avait rien à dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris se firent entendre et la torture dura de longues heures. _

_Severus avait suivi Hortense une demi-heure après et était descendu au cachot pendant que les Mangemorts restant s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre pour la nuit._

_Hortense avait reconnu les pas de Severus, elle avait quitté la cellule de Fred pendant quelques minutes pour s'entretenir avec lui._

_« Il ne parlera pas. » dit-elle tout de suite._

_« Alors c'est bien lui qui est le gardien du secret du Terrier ? » pensa Severus en ouvrant leur connexion._

_Hortense hocha la tête. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Si le gardien avait été George, Fred lui aurait déjà ri au nez au lieu de l'insulter._

_« Que comptes-tu faire ? » ajouta à haute voix Severus._

_« Le faire parler. » répondit-elle et elle ajouta mentalement « et lui faire avouer que Georges est le gardien du secret »._

_Severus s'approcha de la porte de Fred et observa le jeune homme qui n'avait pas conscience de la présence du maître des potions. C'était la meilleure solution s'ils voulaient pouvoir sauver les personnes présentes au Terrier, mais cela voulait dire sacrifier le jeune homme. Mais de toute façon, sa mort été déjà programmée par le Lord. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans quelques jours. _

_« Tu l'as bien amoché. » dit-il dans son esprit mais d'un ton désapprobateur._

_« Je n'avais pas le choix, et il était déjà bien abîmé quand il est arrivé. » expliqua-t-elle de la même manière._

_« Tiens, voici un parchemin à lui donner et une potion pour abréger ses souffrances quand tu le jugeras nécessaire. Soit prudente, le Lord utilisera sans aucun doute la legilimancie concernant cet interrogatoire, et ne vas pas trop vite, sinon tu risques gros » lui dit-il inquiet. Severus ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Hortense depuis son intégration chez les Mangemorts. Il ne connaissait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle Hortense était ici, il ne connaissait pas sa véritable allégeance. Il savait que toute information qu'il pourrait lui donner concernant l'ordre du Phénix était répétée au Lord, il savait qu'Hortense tuait et torturait désormais sous les ordres du Lord, mais il y avait eu l'épisode Lupin. Et puis aujourd'hui. Il était venu dans le but d'aider Fred Weasley, mais il semblerait qu'Hortense ait la même idée. Il décida de la laisser faire et lui fourni donc les éléments que lui-même allait utilisé pour sauver la famille.  
_

_« Je sais. Merci. » _

_Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire._

_« Je vais rester un peu. » proposa-t-il._

_« Il vaut mieux que les trous dans ma mémoire soient les plus limités possible Severus. » répliqua Hortense._

_« Tu as raison. Laisse la connexion active alors, il ne détectera pas mes pensées. »_

_« Comme tu veux. » répliqua juste la jeune femme blasée._

_Elle retourna alors auprès du prisonnier. Quand une heure plus tard, Bellatrix descendit voir comment cela se passait, Hortense profita de la distraction offerte pour glisser le parchemin dans les mains de Fred tandis qu'elle envoyait balader la femme. Deux heures plus tard, Fred Weasley avouait que son frère était le gardien du secret. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour décider si oui ou non il faisait confiance à la jeune femme et surtout le temps nécessaire pour accepter sa mort. Il avait récupéré la fiole de potion que lui avait fourni Hortense en même temps que le parchemin et lorsque Lucius permit à Hortense de détourner ses yeux de Fred, il en profita pour boire la fiole tout en insultant copieusement la jeune femme. Dix minutes après, ses yeux commencèrent à se révulser au moment ou un sort le touchait en pleine poitrine. Une minute après, un sort vert toucha le cadavre de celui qui fut l'un des jumeaux Weasley. _

Fin du Flash-back

Severus sortit de ses pensées. Il avait observé les expressions changées sur les visages des trois maraudeurs. Nul doute que désormais ceux-ci n'accorderaient plus leur confiance à Hortense. Severus observa alors Draco.

Celui-ci regardait avec colère les émotions prendre forme sur les visages des trois autres sorciers, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire sa façon de penser, Severus posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Draco, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi ? Que cette fille prend plaisir à torturer des innocents ?» avait répliqué Sirius.

« Comprendre que si elle ne l'avait pas fait de cette manière, elle était morte. » contra Draco.

« Tu as raison Snape, je ne peux pas comprendre ça. » avait ajouté Sirius, en quittant la pièce.

Cet épisode s'était passé il y avait plusieurs semaines. Depuis, Podmore était mort et de nombreuses autres attaques avaient eu lieu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait à Draco pour le moment, car là devant lui, sur la tombe de Lily Potter, se trouvait une rose blanche. Draco transplana aussitôt pour Poudlard afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à Dumbledore.

Severus avait obtenu le doit d'occuper le poste et les appartements du maître des potions à Poudlard. Il donnait les cours en alternance avec Draco. Il n'avait pas souhaité rester au Square, trop de souvenirs. Il était donc en train de donner cours aux élèves de ce qui correspondait à la quatrième année quand il sentit la connexion mentale avec Hortense s'ouvrir brusquement. Severus dut se faire violence pour attendre les vingt minutes qui restaient de son cours et dès que la sonnerie retentit, il se précipita dans la cheminée du bureau du directeur.

Au Square, un jeune homme avait entendu le cri qui avait déchiré l'air de la maison. Il était seul comme bien souvent. James était en mission pour l'Ordre avec Sirius et Remus assurait ses cours à Poudlard. Il s'était précipité dans le hall et avait couru vers la silhouette recroquevillée d'Hortense. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été bon pour réconforter les gens. Il tenta toutefois d'apaiser la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule.

Hortense leva la tête vers le garçon et lui sourit faiblement.

« Désolée que tu as du assister à ça. »

« Pas de problème, tu m'avais prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver à ton retour. D'ailleurs, j'ai la potion que tu m'avais demandé de garder sur moi. » Lui répondit Harry en lui tendant une fiole de potion relaxante.

« Merci » lui dit-elle en avalant la potion.

« Tu es seul ici ? »

« Oui pour le moment. »

« Parfait, on a donc quelques minutes pour parler de notre projet commun. » dit-elle en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la salon pour se placer face à la cheminée.

Harry la suivit dans le salon après avoir récupéré une espèce d'album qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine.

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu collecter » lui dit-il en lui tendant l'album.

Hortense feuilleta les pages du livre et fut abasourdie par la quantité d'information que Harry avait pu collecter. Il y avait une fiche sur chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Leur statut matrimonial, leur métier, leur idée concernant Dumbledore et le Lord.

« Comment as-tu eu toutes ces infos ? » lui demanda-t-elle admirative

« C'est l'avantage d'être un gamin de 17 ans, personne ne fait attention à moi quand il parle. » dit-il malicieusement.

« Bon j'avoue qu'une certaine cape m'a pas mal aidé aussi. » ajouta-t-il après un coup d'œil soutenu de Hortense. Elle lui fit un vrai sourire.

« Tu aurais fait un bon Serpentard Harry. » lui dit-elle en rigolant

« Venant de toi, je le prendrais comme un compliment » lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« S'en est un. » Hortense continua à tourner les pages.

Maintenant venaient les informations concernant la situation politique et l'histoire des vingt dernières années dans ce monde. Les cases concernant le Lord était presque vide.

« Toujours aucune information pertinente concernant la nuit d'Halloween ? » questionna-t-elle en remarquant le point d'interrogation concernant la mort de Lily Potter

« Non aucune, je n'arrive pas à les faire parler à ce propos. »

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

« Et pour les Horcruxes ? »

« Et bien, là, j'ai un souci par contre. » lui répondit Harry embêté.

« Ah bon lequel ? » demanda Hortense en haussant un sourcil alors que le feu de la cheminée passait au vert sans que les deux Potter ne le remarque, tous deux plongés dans la lecture de l'album.

« Je ne sais plus parler fourchelang. » avoua Harry qui ne comprenait pas la raison de ce fait.

« Voilà qui est fâcheux monsieur Potter. » dit une voix mi amusé mi agacée en provenance de la cheminée.

MAJ 13/07/2013


	15. Chapter 14 : La chambre des secrets

**Petite note :**

Et voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je travail beaucoup cette semaine, mais je n'allais pas vous laisser sans chapitre, j'ai donc pris de l'avance et le résultat est ce chapitre. C'est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce chapitre montre aussi le retour d'Harry à l'avant plan, et les raisons de son retrait.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et merci à tous de me suivre.

Un grand merci à ma bêta.

Johanna

Chapitre corrigé par **Beebeul**.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**La chambre des secrets.**

_"Mais le tunnel paraissait aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Le premier bruit bizarre qu'ils entendirent fut un craquement sonore lorsque Ron marcha sur quelque chose qui se révéla être un crâne de rat."_

_J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_

* * *

_« Je ne sais plus parler fourchelang. » avoua Harry qui ne comprenait pas la raison de ce fait._

_« Voilà qui est fâcheux monsieur Potter. » dit une voix mi amusé mi agacée en provenance de la cheminée._

Hortense se tourna vers Severus qui venait de franchir le pas de la cheminée dans son envolée de cape noire si typique. Il regarda d'abord Harry, guettant sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas poser ses yeux sur Hortense tout de suite. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se recomposer. Il ne voulait pas parler du Lord immédiatement. Alors il décida de poursuivre la conversation qu'il avait interrompue.

« Et comment vous-êtes-vous rendu compte de ce fait monsieur Potter ? »

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Hortense. Pouvait-il tout dire à Severus concernant sa mission ? Hortense lui avait demandé de rassembler toutes les informations qu'il pouvait sur ce monde, ses habitants, l'état exact de la guerre et surtout de tenter de voir si les Horcruxes existaient et si certains avaient été détruits.

Pour se faire, il avait tenté de se rendre à la Chambre des Secrets, il y a quelques semaines, pendant que les personnes qui auraient pu remarquer son absence étaient occupées à débattre du sort d'une famille moldue torturée. Il avait pris sa cape et s'était rendu dans les toilettes de Mimi. Mais arrivée devant le lavabo qui l'avait tant hanté, rien.

Il avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot en fourchelang. Cela l'avait intrigué, il n'avait pas compris. Il avait quelques jours plus tard faussé compagnie à tout le monde pour se rendre au Zoo. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était rendu dans la partie réservée aux reptiles. Et là, encore une fois rien. Il avait entendu leur sifflements rageurs et n'avait rien compris.

« En tentant de pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets » avoua Harry après un hochement de tête de Hortense l'invitant à répondre.

Severus se tourna lentement vers Hortense, tentant de capter son regard, mais celle-ci semblait bien loin, plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle savait qu'elle comprenait encore le fourchelang pour sa part. Les conversations entre le Lord et Nagini n'était pas un secret pour elle. Elle en avait gardé le secret pour le Lord, pensant pourvoir s'en faire un atout.

« Peut-être est-ce le voyage temporel qui a modifié certaine chose » proposa Severus essayant toujours de capter le regard des Potter.

« Non. » répliqua aussitôt Hortense en baissant son regard vers Severus.

« Je peux comprendre les conversations du Lord et de Nagini » compléta-t-elle.

« Mais alors, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? » se questionna Harry à haute voix.

« Je crois que … que tu n'es plus marqué comme son égal Harry » dit doucement Hortense, comprenant l'implication de cette information pour le garçon.

« Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette minuscule étincelle d'espoir s'allumer au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses visions de lui vieux, paisible au coin du feu, entourer d'enfants. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accorder crédit à ces dires, car s'ils s'avéraient faux après coup, il ne se relèverait pas cette fois.

« As-tu eu des visions depuis que tu es ici ? » demanda Severus, n'ayant toujours pas choisit s'il vouvoyait ou tutoyait Harry, mais quand il avait vu la flamme s'allumer et s'éteindre aussi vite dans les magnifiques yeux verts hérités de Lily, il avait revu Hortense au même âge, quand l'espoir n'avait pas encore déserté définitivement ses yeux.

« Non, aucune, mais Hortense non plus ! » répliqua-t-il sûr de lui

« Hum. J'en ai eu depuis que j'ai arrêté de prendre ma potion. Et toi, tu ne prends pas de potion si je ne me trompe pas. » Répliqua-t-elle simplement. Les visions étaient le plus souvent spéciale car elle voyait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux alors qu'elle en faisait elle-même partie.

« Non, je n'en prends pas. Tu crois que ça veut dire que… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il n'était pas capable d'énoncer ce qu'il pensait. Cela semblait si incroyable.

« Oui Harry, je crois que cela veut dire que tu n'es plus un Horcruxe. » dit Hortense ne souriant.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Harry se demandant s'il pouvait y croire enfin.

« Tu nous as dit que ton but dans la forêt était de détruire l'Horcruxe en toi, que c'était pour cette raison que tu avais retrouvé le Lord. Je crois qu'en lançant le sort de la mort sur toi, il a du détruire la parcelle de son âme qui était présente en toi » expliqua Severus d'un ton professoral.

Harry sourit plus largement. C'était plausible. C'était sans doute vrai. C'était la seule explication à la perte du fourchelang. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait réellement, il se sentait différent depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde. Plus effacé, moins en colère. Il était peiné de la perte de ceux qu'ils connaissaient, mais en même temps il se sentait bien, serein. Il avait cru d'abord que c'était la présence de Hortense qui lui avait fait cet effet. Le fait de partager son destin avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, c'était cette noirceur enfouie au fond de lui qui était partie. Et soudain, cela le frappa comme la foudre. Hortense. Elle parlait encore fourchelang, elle avait encore des visions.

Il se tourna vers elle, tentant de capter son attention. Hortense regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Elle avait fait le même cheminement de pensée que Harry, mais beaucoup plus vite. Elle avait compris que pour elle, la situation été différente. Elle n'avait pas eu pour but de détruire l'horcruxe en elle quand elle s'était lancée devant le sort mortel. Elle voulait juste défendre ceux vers qui le sort se dirigeait. C'était sans doute cela qui avait changé la donne. Le sort ne lui était pas destiné. Elle n'était pas réellement morte de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres car ce n'était pas sa mort à elle qu'il voulait. Elle avait intercepté un sort, elle s'était en quelque sorte suicidée. Si un homme se lance sous un train, on ne dira jamais qu'il est mort de la main du conducteur, de même si Hortense s'est placé en travers d'un sort lancé par le Lord, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était morte de sa main.

Quand Harry tourna son visage désormais livide après avoir exprimé tant de joie, son cœur se serra. Elle aurait voulu lui dire des choses rassurantes. Que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ces choses car en cet instant elle ne les pensait pas. C'était injuste. Elle avait tout sacrifié depuis des années pour combattre le Lord. Elle avait renié sa famille, ses amis, ses idées, ses convictions. Elle était devenue une personne qu'elle détestait pour mettre fin au règne des ténèbres. Elle avait même profondément sombré dans ces ténèbres et la seule récompense qu'elle avait obtenue, c'était de pouvoir se battre à nouveau. Tout recommencer.

Certes, elle le savait depuis son arrivée ici. Mais pourquoi la magie lui avait-elle refusé cette nouvelle chance alors qu'elle l'accordait à Harry? Elle n'était pas jalouse, non c'était juste un profond sentiment d'injustice, et de colè magie crépita autour d'elle. Elle était en colère contre sa vie, contre Harry, contre ce monde. Les objets dans le petit salon de Square Grimmaurd commencèrent à se soulever. Des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler de ses yeux. Pas des larmes de tristesse, non, des larmes de rage.

Non, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne laisserait personne voir à quel point tout cela la touchait. Elle ne laisserait plus ses faiblesses se voir. Elle devait accomplir son destin, soit elle le ferait, mais leur avis ne lui importerait plus. Désormais, elle tracerait sa route sans se soucier de qui que ce soit.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Severus. D'un mouvement d'épaule, elle se dégagea.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, merci bien. » dit-elle violemment.

La main se retira et les yeux onyx se posèrent sur elle. Pas besoin de mot, il avait compris. Combien de fois une personne pouvait-elle tout perdre avant de sombrer totalement ? Avant de couper toute parcelle d'humanité en elle ? Avant de se laisser engloutir par son devoir ? Severus ne savait pas le nombre exact, mais il était certain d'une chose. Hortense venait de franchir cette limite.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'était fait dans la pièce, les flammes de l'âtre s'allumèrent une nouvelle fois de vert. Draco en sortit de la cheminée accompagné quelques secondes plus tard de James et Sirius qui étaient en train de faire leur rapport de mission quand Draco avait déboulé, essoufflé et décoiffé, dans le bureau. Il avait simplement murmuré entre deux respirations :

« C'est une rose. »

James, Sirius et Albus comprirent tout de suite de quoi parlait Draco. Cela faisait enfin deux mois. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers la cheminée de Dumbledore, mais celui-ci les avait arrêté d'un geste de la main.

« Quoi Albus ? » demanda Sirius irrité. Il voulait savoir au plus vite si la mission avait réussi ou pas.

« Vous devez bien comprendre que la jeune femme que vous allez voir ne sera plus la même que celle qui est arrivée ici. » précisa Albus, pas certain de la manière dont les deux Maraudeurs allaient accueillir la jeune femme.

Il aurait lui-même voulu être présent, mais Hortense avait été claire avant de partir. Elle ne souhaitait pas le voir une fois sa mission entamée.

« Oui, on sait que les souvenirs que nous avons vu ne reflètent pas sa personnalité Albus. » tenta James.

« Justement, c'est là que vous vous trompez. » répliqua Draco alors que Dumbledore allait sans doute dire la même chose, mais avec plus de tact.

« Explique-toi » lui demanda Sirius gentiment.

Les relations entre les deux cousins s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis que Draco n'était plus obligé en permanence de porter ce masque que son père lui avait forgé à coup de Doloris.

En deux mois, Draco était devenu un des piliers de l'ordre. Grâce aux connaissances qu'il avait accumulé au sein des Mangemorts et de Poudlard, il avait pu renseigner l'Ordre sur d'éventuels membres, il avait pu se créer des contacts qui lui fournissaient des ingrédients pour potion, de la nourriture, et même parfois des informations.

Les membres les plus illustres de l'Ordre avaient été impressionnés par la capacité d'adaptation et les compétences du jeune homme. Et particulièrement Sirius, qui se reconnaissait dans cet enfant élevé dans la plus pur tradition sorcière qui avait osé se révolter et se dresser contre la famille.

Sirius devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait jamais prêté attention au jeune homme en dehors de ses rapports d'espion. Il était resté sur l'avis que son filleul lui avait donné pendant des années le concernant, le cataloguant dans la partie aristocrate : prétentieux et hautain, sans même chercher à le connaître.

Mais le jeune homme avait su se montrer différent de l'image qu'il avait de lui. Un soir, il en avait parlé avec le jeune Harry. Il lui avait expliqué que dans son monde, Malfoy et lui étaient ennemis depuis bien avant la répartition. Il lui avait parlé du Draco de son monde. Un garçon pas si différent de celui que Sirius avait connu à travers les récits de son filleul. Il avait rit des farces, avait été outré des insultes, avait compris leur haine réciproque, mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué fut le passage de la tour d'astronomie.

Draco avait du payer pour les crimes de son père. Comment le Lord avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'un garçon de seize ans pouvait tuer de sang-froid son directeur. Il avait été soulagé un court instant quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais s'était levé baguette au poing quand Harry avait expliqué que Snape avait tué Dumbledore. Harry avait simplement posé sa main sur celle de l'animagus et lui avait dit que Snape avait agit sur ordre de Dumbledore, pour sauver l'âme de Draco.

Harry avait aussi expliqué que Draco n'avait pas confirmé son identité quand il avait été attrapé par les rafleurs. Harry avait avoué ne pas savoir si Draco l'avait réellement reconnu ou pas, mais sachant l'évolution de Draco dans ce monde et dans celui de Hortense, il le soupçonnait de savoir parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

Depuis cette conversation, Sirius s'était intéressé à son cousin. Il le voyait régulièrement à Poudlard, et les deux cousins avaient commencé à s'apprécier. Et Sirius devait avouer, il se retrouvait dans ce garçon. Que se serait-il passé si James ne lui avait pas tendu la main à son arrivée à Poudlard? Sirius avait demandé au choipeaux de le placer à Gryffondor pour suivre James, mais si il n'avait pas eu cette amitié, il aurait surement fini comme Draco. Oui, les deux Black avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Aussi quand Sirius demanda à Draco d'expliquer sa pensée, celui-ci ne prit pas son air hautain si traditionnel, mais expliqua simplement.

« Quand tu as été réparti à Gryffondor, tu as du renier tout ce que ta famille t'avait enseigné, et tu t'es rebellé assez violemment en devenant le parfait Gryffondor. »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. » confirma Sirius en se redressant dans son siège pour pouvoir regarder le jeune homme en face.

« Et bien, toi qui a été élevé dans l'obscurité, quand tu t'es retrouvé au milieu de la lumière, tu en es devenu un des plus fidèles représentant. Exagérant même certain trait, comme le côté farceur ou buté. Et je pense pouvoir dire que cela correspond à ton caractère actuellement. TU ne joues pas un jeu quand tu poses des questions directes et peu délicates, tu ne joues pas quand tu provoques Severus, toutes ces caractéristiques sont devenues naturelles pour toi. C'est toi. »

Sirius hocha la tête, il commençait à comprendre, mais ce fut James qui formula les pensées de Draco.

« Donc, Hortense a fait la même chose mais dans le sens inverse. » dit-il en se tournant vers Draco.

« Oui, et cela ne date pas de son arrivée ici. C'est une Potter, famille Gryffondor par excellence. » rigola Draco.

« Donc, tu penses que pour pouvoir s'intégrer à Serpentard, elle a du exagérer ses traits de caractères qui correspondait à cette maison. » affirma plus que ne demanda Albus.

« En effet professeur. Je pense que quand elle est arrivée dans notre monde, elle a tenté d'atténuer ces traits, pour ne pas se faire totalement rejeter. Mais quand elle a compris qu'elle allait devoir redevenir la parfaite Serpentard pour jouer son rôle auprès du Lord, sa vraie personnalité a repris le dessus. Et le temps passé auprès du Lord, cumulé à la perte de tous ses souvenirs plus humain a dû la replonger profondément dans son côté sombre, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.»

Draco parlait de Hortense, mais il pouvait en partie parler de lui. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas eu l'impression d'être totalement bipolaire en revenant de réunion ou de raids. Car oui, parfois, il avait pris plaisir à être auprès du Lord.

Sirius pencha la tête et observait Draco. Il se doutait que le garçon parlait aussi en partie de lui. Sirius comprenait ce que Draco leur disait et commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au Square. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient même pas certains que Hortense s'y trouvait.

« Au fait, comment savoir si Hortense est déjà au Square ou pas ? » demanda James qui avait pensé la même chose que Sirius.

« Oh, ça mes enfants vous pouvez en être certain. » annonça joyeusement Albus, ravi de ne pas avoir du prévenir lui-même les maraudeurs.

« Et comment le savez-vous Albus ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton résigné. Le directeur savait toujours tout, c'était énervant parfois.

« Oh, je suppose que le fait que Severus se soit précipité dans ce bureau il y a de cela une demi heure, en abandonnant ses classes et sans même remarquer ma présence doit y être pour beaucoup » compléta malicieusement le chef de l'ordre.

Les trois autres sorciers présents sourirent en imaginant la scène.

« Je vous préviens, je ferme les yeux en arrivant, je ne voudrais pas être choqué à vie. » précisa d'emblée Sirius en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

« Mouais, je préfère éviter aussi. » dit James en laissant passer Draco.

« Bon, je m'y colle. » en prenant une poignée de poudre et en annonçant sa destination.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants sentirent tout de suite l'atmosphère lourde qui se dégageait de la pièce. Sirius eu la pensée furtive que finalement, une autre scène eut été préférable, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsqu'il remarqua le regard glacial que leur lança Hortense.

Harry était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, semblant vouloir se faire oublier, et Severus portait un regard indéchiffrable à Hortense qui semblait partager entre la peine et l'admiration.

Le silence était désagréable. Draco décida de prendre les choses en main et sourit à Hortense.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir de retour » lui dit-il tentant de faire passer tout son soulagement dans ces mots.

Mais ils n'eurent pas réellement l'effet espéré et Hortense se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Sirius et James se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. SI Hortense était si sèche avec Draco, mieux valait peut-être ne rien dire. Draco de son côté, ne fut pas réellement étonné de l'attitude d'Hortense. Il avait toujours ses souvenirs en lui, et savait donc que cette attitude n'était en rien étonnante. Il décida de poursuivre la conversation lui-même et peut-être éviter une catastrophe d'ici la fin de la journée.

« Tout c'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

«Parfaitement. » répliqua Hortense d'une voix froide.

Bon, c'était pire que prévu, pensa Draco, mais il n'avait pas passé des années avec Severus sans maîtriser l'art du dialogue par monosyllabe. Aussi reprit-il comme si la réponse était normale.

«Pourrais-tu développer ? » demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, reprenant son rôle de parfait Serpentard.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fait parfaitement confiance. J'ai été introduite dans le cercle cette semaine. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Waouh ! pensa Draco. En deux mois, elle avait atteint un niveau que certains Mangemorts n'atteignaient jamais de toute leur vie. Elle avait sans aucun doute du fournir de forte garantie pour cela. Severus pensait la même chose que Draco, aussi posa-t-il la question

« Que sait-il ? »

« Tout. » répliqua simplement Hortense en portant ses lèvres au verre qu'elle venait de se servir.

« Quand tu dis tout, que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Sirius qui avait déjà peur des implications de cette réponse.

« Je veux dire tout Black, mais comme ton cerveau semble incapable de comprendre ce genre d'information et que nous avons deux parfaits représentants de Gryffondor ici, je suppose que je devrai développer. » répliqua Hortense, figeant James et Sirius dans une attitude ébahie.

D'accord, Dumbledore et Draco les avaient prévenu, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel niveau de sarcasme et de froideur. Même le ton utilisé habituellement par Snape aurait paru amicale en comparaison avec l'attitude d'Hortense.

Celle-ci n'attendit pas leur réponse pour poursuivre.

« Il sait d'où je viens, qui j'étais dans mon monde, que j'ai passé une semaine avec l'Ordre, il sait tout ce que j'avais en mémoire au moment où je suis arrivée. » dit-elle d'un ton dégagé comme si elle leur annonçait le temps qu'il avait fait hier.

James et Sirius se contenaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se tendre à l'énoncé de cela. Puis James repensa à Podmore. Était-ce elle qui l'avait livré ?

« Est-ce toi qui a livré Podmore ? » demanda-t-il avec tout le tact caractérisant les Gryffondor.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sure que c'était elle, il s'en était douté dès qu'il avait appris la mort du membre de l'Ordre.

Les yeux de Hortense se rétrécirent dangereusement et elle planta son regard, les yeux de Lily, dans celui de James et lui demanda :

« Cela te pose un problème Potter ? Tu croyais que je gagnerais ma place en faisant des claquettes peut-être ? »

James déglutit difficilement face à ces émeraudes si froides qui semblaient le transpercer. Non, il n'avait pas cru cela, mais en réalité, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Pourrais-tu nous expliquer les circonstances de sa mort ? » demanda Severus pour tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente et faire comprendre aux Maraudeurs que cette décision avait été nécessaire.

« Après que je me suis occupée de la famille de rouquins. » Hortense s'arrêta en regarda Draco. « vous avez bien trouvé le gamin devant Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Par Merlin, même pour Draco cette conversation était des plus dérangeantes, aussi se contenta-t-il d'un mouvement de tête pour confirmer les dires.

« Bien. Donc après les rouquins, j'ai eu ma première mission. Il fallait faire parler le gardien du secret de Podmore. On avait obtenu son identité grâce à un contact. »

Il y eut un murmure étonné. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait sans doute un espion dans leur rang.

« Qui ? » demanda Severus mais se doutant de la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, et même si je savais, je ne le vous dirais pas. »

« Et de quel droit ? » s'énerva Sirius

« Du droit que je m'octroie de rester en vie Black. »

« Mais »

« C'est ma première sortie depuis deux mois, ne crois pas obtenir une seule information de ma part aujourd'hui. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire tomber ma couverture aussi bêtement. » Lui dit-elle en venant se placer devant lui, les deux bras posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça suffit Sirius. Hortense ne peut pas fournir d'information dès le début, sinon le Lord n'aura aucun doute sur leur provenance. »

« Je comprends. » dit Sirius en se renfrognant dans son fauteuil.

« Étonnant. » renifla Severus.

Harry quant à lui, se tenait toujours enfoncer dans le fauteuil. Le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place avant le départ d'Hortense semblait plus compliqué à réaliser maintenant qu'il ne maîtrisait plus le fourchelang. De plus, le fait de ne plus être un Horcruxe changerait-il quelque chose ? Il était prêt à parier toutes ses possessions que Hortense tenterait de l'écarter désormais. Et il n'en était pas question. Il avait accepté de la laisser risquer sa vie pendant deux mois, il avait accepté de se taire pendant les négociations avec l'Ordre, de se faire oublier comme lui avait recommandé Hortense.

Depuis des semaines, il évitait tout le monde, ne parlait qu'avec Sirius et Remus, s'assurant en même temps que ceux-ci le voient comme un pauvre enfant malheureux et faible. Comme Hortense l'avait dit lors de son interrogatoire au veritaserum, il n'était lui non plus dans aucun camp, mais dans le sien, le leur, le camp des Élus, ou plutôt dans le camp de la chair à canon.

Il avait passé des semaines à récolter tous les éléments qui les mèneraient à la destruction de Voldemort, et il était totalement hors de question qu'il reste en retrait désormais.

« Je veux te parler en privé. » intervint Harry soudainement, sa demande étant totalement hors sujet. Mais Hortense se contenta de se lever et de quitter la pièce l'invitant silencieusement à la suivre.

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. Hortense posa un sort de verrouillage puissant, tandis que Harry lançait le sort de silence que Hortense lui avait appris. Il devait être puissant, car il sentait venir la dispute de loin, tel un sombral courant au grand galop.

Hortense prit la parole ne première.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ta situation a changé. » dit-elle directement, sa voix ayant repris son ton doux habituel quand elle parlait avec Harry. Elle n'avait pas pu le convaincre de rester en retrait. Il était venu la voir lors de la séance visant à lui donner l'apparence nécessaire à son apparition devant le Lord. Ils avaient alors eu tous les deux une vraie conversation.

Flash-Back

Hortense s'était assise dans un des fauteuils utilisé par les membres de l'Ordre. Elle se tenait les côtes et avait la respiration sifflante. Draco avait quitté la pièce une heure plus tôt, il allait assurer le cours de potion à la place de Severus, James Potter avait préféré sortir le temps que Hortense reprenne ses esprits. Alastor avait été congédié par Severus après une énième remarque concernant les Mangemorts, puis il était parti chercher des potions de soin, bref, Hortense était seule dans la pièce depuis moins d'une minute quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry se tourna vers la porte et lança un Collaporta, avant de s'avancer vers Hortense. Il avisa un verre d'eau sur la table et lui apporta.

« Merci. » dit simplement Hortense avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-elle en reposant le verre.

« Je venais voir à quoi je ressemblerais en sortant des cachots de Voldemort si jamais un jour il m'attrape. » dit-il en souriant.

« L'ironie te va mal Harry. Tu es trop gentil pour ça. » Ricana Hortense en se faisant du même coup mal aux côtes.

« Oui parce que je suis juste un gamin de dix-sept ans, trop jeune, et qui a juste eu une enfance malheureuse. » riposta Harry, tout en aidant Hortense à se redresser.

« Exact. » dit Hortense en tentant de deviner les intentions de Harry. Et sa réaction ne fut pas du tout celle qu'elle avait prévue.

« J'en ai marre ! » hurla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hortense en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« J'en ai marre que tu me tiens à l'écart de tout ! » compléta Harry en s'éloignant de la jeune femme et commençant à faire les cents pas dans la salle.

« Je ne… » débuta Hortense, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase.

« N'essaie même pas de nier, après tous les doubles jeux, je commence à connaître après avoir passé des années sous le joug de Dumbledore. » dit-il en se tenant droit devant Hortense.

« Je suis... »

« N'essaie même pas de dire que tu es désolée, je ne te croirais pas, si j'étais à ta place, si j'étais le plus âgé, j'aurais fait la même chose, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je refuse de rester en retrait pendant que tu prends tous les risques. »

« Et que veux-tu ? Tu veux aussi devenir espion ? » Railla-t-elle.

« Non, enfin si en quelque sorte. » dit-il en se calmant et ne plantant son regard dans celui d'Hortense.

« Développe, je ne te suis pas. » avoua-t-elle.

« Il est claire que l'on ne nous dit pas tout ici. L'Ordre ne nous fait pas confiance, Dumbledore ne nous fait pas confiance. Mais je pense qu'il a déjà dans l'idée de nous utiliser pour le plus grand bien. »

« Jusque là, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. »

« Et bien, ce que je te propose, c'est d'être espion, ici. »

Hortense prit quelque instant pour peser le poids des paroles d'Harry. Ces propos semblaient extrêmement logiques.

« L'idée me semble bonne en effet. Comment veux-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Et bien, nous sommes tout deux d'accord pour dire que Dumbledore ne doit rien savoir des Horcruxes. » Hortense hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, Harry poursuivit donc.

« Mais, si on veut pouvoir battre Voldemort, il faut qu'on trouve ces objets. »

« En effet, et tu comptes passer ton temps à découvrir où ils sont cachés ? »

« Oui. Je vais me renseigner ici, fouiller la salle sur demande, repérer les objets fondateurs, tenter de découvrir si Tom est aussi venu voir le directeur Dippet pour demander un travail . »

« Je suis d'accord avec ce plan. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Je suis certain qu'il y a un traître parmi l'ordre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« L'attaque du Terrier. »

« Oui, malgré les explications de Draco, j'ai aussi songé qu'il y avait un indicateur dans le château. »

« Je le pense aussi. Et ce serait un miracle qu'il n'y en ai qu'un seul. »

« Oui, surtout quand on voit leur manière de procéder, un traître pourrait rester inconnu. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas vérifié ton bras plus tôt. » dit Harry en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de la salle

« Moi non plus, je l'avoue. Severus reviendra bientôt, mettons-nous d'accord. Que vas-tu faire ? » dit simplement Hortense, la douleur dans ses côtes disparaissant un peu.

« Je vais devenir une ombre dans le château et au Square. Personne ne me verra, personne ne parlera de moi, et je vais récolter le maximum d'information. » Expliqua clairement Harry.

« C'est un bon plan. N'en parle pas à Severus, il serait tenté de t'aider, et on ne doit surtout pas le voir fouiner. » Implora Hortense.

« Je sais de quoi il est capable pour l'enfant de Lily, je te promets de ne pas le mettre en danger. »

« Merci. » murmura Hortense dans un souffle en reprenant une gorgée d'eau.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui n'est-ce pas. » questionna Harry. Il ne voulait pas être indiscret mais cette relation le troublait. Il ne la comprenait pas.

« Oui, plus qu'à ma vie, plus qu'il ne le saura jamais. » avoua Hortense en déposant son verre.

« Je comprends. » Harry songeait à la manière dont il avait rejeté Ginny pour être certain qu'elle serait hors de danger, il pouvait comprendre que Hortense ai fait le même choix, malgré la position, ou peut-être surtout à cause de la position de Severus.

« Tu me diras avant notre fin comment tu as eu cette marque ? » demanda alors Harry, tenant de cette manière de faire comprendre à Hortense qu'il savait parfaitement quel serait leur destin.

Hortense lui fit un grand sourire, un vrai, un éblouissant sourire. Ils se comprenaient tous les deux, Harry aurait pris les mêmes décisions dans les même circonstances.

« Je te le jures. Tu sauras tout un jour Harry. » promit Hortense.

« Oh et avant de partir une dernière chose, dans deux mois, quand tu sortiras de l'ombre, moi aussi. Tu découvriras où se trouvent les Horcruxes et je me chargerais de les récupérer et de les détruire. Même chose pour le traître. Tu le trouves, et j'en fais mon affaire. » affirma Harry sans possibilité de refus.

« Marché conclu, petit frère d'un autre monde. » lui dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry prit sans aucune hésitation la main d'une Serpentard car ils étaient semblables, car ils étaient un, car tous les deux connaissaient déjà la fin.

« Merci, grande sœur d'un autre monde. » répondit-il, tandis que deux paires d'émeraudes brillaient de larmes contenues.

Fin du Flash-Back

« N'essaie même pas de me persuader de ne pas partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et du traître. » dit Harry les yeux flamboyants de détermination.

« Harry » souffla Hortense. Elle savait que ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter avec lui. Ils étaient semblables tous les deux. Mais là, la différence était énorme.

« Non Hortense. Je veux t'aider. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est ni du côté de l'Ordre et encore moins du côté de Voldemort que tu obtiendras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Et puis, comment ferais-tu pour rechercher et détruire les Horcruxes tout en gardant ton rôle auprès de Voldemort ? »

« Harry, les choses sont différentes. Tu peux avoir une vie. Je veux dire une vraie vie, sans ultimatum, sans élu, sans responsabilité, c'est ce que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir. Une vie normale. Tu ne peux pas tout risquer. » Lui dit-elle en tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle laissait tomber les barrières, une fois, la dernière. Elle savait qu'après elle ne pourrait plus, tout comme elle savait que la décision de Harry était déjà prise. Mais elle ne pourrait pas se regarder en face si elle n'avait pas tout fait pour le convaincre de renoncer.

« Tu le ferais toi ? » demanda simplement Harry

« Pardon ? » questionna Hortense, mais elle savait qu'elle avait parfaitement compris la remarque.

« Renoncer, te laisser seule. Tu le ferais si tu étais à ma place ? » Explicita Harry, la contemplant dans les yeux.

« Non » avoua-t-elle. Elle savait que ces trois lettres mettaient fin à la conversation sur le sujet.

Harry lui sourit. Ils s'étaient compris. Son sourire se fana quand il pensa à ce qu'avait dit Hortense. Elle, elle parlait toujours fourchelang. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » dit doucement Harry.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça Harry. » le supplia Hortense.

« On en parlera un jour ? » supplia-t-il.

« C'est promis. » Lui dit-elle en reprenant la phrase qui avait celé leur accord.

Alors que Harry allait reprendre la parole, Hortense le coupa.

« Bien, mettons un terme à cette scène cent pour cent Pouffsoufle et attaquons ce qui nous intéresse. » dit Hortense en s'installant sur le lit

« Ok. Donc, le souci que j'ai actuellement est de pouvoir accéder à la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer du venin de basilic. » Expliqua Harry en s'affalant sur le lit déjà occupé par Hortense.

« Hum, et moi je ne peux pas le vaincre puisque seul un vrai Gryffondor peut utiliser l'épée. » ajouta Hortense plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

« Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu avais vaincu le Basilic dans ton monde. » dit Harry la curiosité piquée par cette remarque

« Je n'ai pas vaincu le Basilic dans mon monde, c'est Neville Londubat qui l'a vaincu. » avoua Hortense.

« Ah bon. Tu me racontes ? » Demanda Harry en se redressant soudain, les yeux illuminés comme devant le dernier éclaire de feu.

« Pourquoi pas. » dit Hortense et elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Flash-Back

_Deuxième année à Poudlard de Hortense_

_Depuis le début de l'année, des crimes atroces avaient été commis. La Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte, et le conseil d'administration avait menacé de faire ferme l'école. La dernière victime en date n'était autre que Hermione Granger, troisième partie du trio d'or de Poudlard composé de Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat et la miss-je-sais-tout._

_Bien entendu, dès qu'on avait appris que l'Héritier de Serpentard se trouvait dans l'école, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la maison des vert et argent. Et lorsque pendant un cours de duel, Draco avait lancé un serpent vers Hortense et que celle-ci avait parlé fourchelang, toute l'école en avait déduit que Hortense était la responsable des attaques. Seul les serpentard la soutenait, et curieusement Hermione Granger._

_Oh, bien entendu, elle ne lui avait jamais dit ouvertement, mais le fait qu'elle soit venue la trouver pour lui demander son aide pour trouver l'Héritier avait été une indication claire pour Hortense._

_Quelques jours après la pétrification de Hermione, Neville et Ronald étaient venu trouver Hortense et Draco à la bibliothèque. La sœur de Ronald venait d'être enlevée par l'Héritier, mais cela Draco et Hortense l'ignoraient encore._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la Belette ? » avait demandé Hortense en toisant Ronald._

_« Vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école après Hermione. » avait répondu Neville en retenant Ron qui était prêt à attaquer les deux Serpentards._

_« Oh, tu viens enfin admettre la suprématie des serpents sur ta pauvre petite personne ? Tu m'épates Weasmoche, tu es peut-être moins idiot que je ne le pensais » ricana Draco_

_« Ce n'est pas le moment ! » répliqua Neville, ne sachant plus comment contenir Ron._

_« Et pourquoi donc Londubat, tu as oublié une potion sur le feu ? » riposta à son tour Hortense._

_C'était le jeu à Draco et elle depuis les premiers jours d'école, rendre fou de rage les Gryffondor afin d'assortir – comme ils le disaient – leur teint à leur maison, tout en tentant de faire perdre sa contenance à l'autre. Hortense perçu d'ailleurs l'éclat de rire contenu derrière les yeux de Draco._

_« Non. Écoutez, c'est sérieux. La sœur de Ron a été enlevée, par l'Héritier. » Développa Neville._

_« Oh, et tu voudrais savoir où je l'ai caché ? Dans ma poche peut-être. » dit Hortense d'une voix sifflante._

_« Non, on sait que tu n'es pas l'Héritière. » avoua Neville_

_« Première nouvelle. » Répliqua Hortense_

_« Hermione nous l'a prouvé. » ajouta Ron_

_« Si Granger l'a dit ! Si je ne suis pas l'Héritière, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous. » contra Hortense en levant les yeux au ciel_

_« On pense avoir trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre. » dit fièrement Ron_

_Les yeux de Draco et Hortense brillèrent quelques instants d'un éclat nouveau. Pour entrer dans l'antre de Salazar Serpentard, là, ça devenait intéressant._

_« On vous écoute. » dit Draco après avoir obtenu l'accord d'Hortense par un hochement de tête._

_« On pense que l'entrée se trouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. » expliqua Neville_

_« Et comment en êtes-vous arrivés à cette conclusion ? » requit Hortense_

_« En suivant les araignées. » donna Ron comme seule explication._

_« Pardon ? » demanda Draco, se posant la question de savoir si oui ou non il appelait Sainte-Mangouste tout de suite_

_« C'est trop long à expliquer, mais on pense que la jeune fille qui a été retrouvée morte quand la Chambre a été ouverte la première fois, c'est Mimi. » expliqua de manière plus détaillé Neville en poussant un soupir face à l'attitude hostile de Ron_

_« Venez avec nous et posez lui la question vous verrez. » ajouta Ron_

_« Et en quel honneur vous nous demandez notre aide ? » sollicita Draco suspicieux._

_« Parce que le professeur de défense est un idiot et que à vous deux, vous êtes beaucoup plus doué que lui. » répondit simplement Neville_

_« Ravie de voir que tu reconnais toi aussi notre supériorité. » plaisanta Hortense._

_Aucun des deux Gryffondor ne souleva néanmoins la plaisanterie_

_« Bon, on peut y aller. » demanda Ron_

_« On vous suit. » confirma Draco, la curiosité étant la plus forte._

_Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers les toilettes du deuxième étage._

_« Un Malfoy dans les toilettes des filles, dis-moi pourquoi on fait cela Hortense ? » chuchota Draco à l'oreille de son amie._

_« Parce que c'est une occasion unique d'en savoir plus sur Serpentard. »_

_Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Neville, qui était sans doute celui qui avait le plus de tact parla avec Mimi._

_« Mimi, j'aimerais te poser une question si cela ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Draco._

_« Ouiiii » minauda-t-elle._

_« On voudrait savoir comment tu es morte. » dit Ron._

_« Oh. Quel manque de tact !» pleurnicha Mimi_

_« Je suis désolé Mimi, mais c'est important. » expliqua Neville doucement._

_« Soit. C'était horrible. Je suis venue me cacher dans cette cabine car la méchante Olive Hornby s'était moquée de moi. J'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. J'ai entendu des sortes sifflements, une voix de garçon. J'ai voulu ouvrir la porte pour lui dire de partir. C'est alors que je suis morte. » renifla Mimi_

_« Tu te souviens de quelque chose de plus Mimi ? » demanda gentiment Hortense_

_« Seulement de deux grands yeux jaunes. » termina Mimi en prenant une voix digne des comptes de la crypte._

_« Mimi, pourrais-tu nous dire où tu as vu ces yeux ? » demanda cette fois Hortense._

_« Là-bas, dit Mimi avec un mouvement de la main montrant les lavabos._

_« Merci. » dirent en cœur les sorciers._

_Les quatre jeunes sorciers se précipitèrent vers les lavabos._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche » demanda Ron._

_« Un symbole de Serpentard. » dit simplement Draco._

_« Est-ce qu'un serpent c'est assez explicite. » demanda Ron._

_« Imbécile » murmura Draco mais malheureusement, Ron l'entendit et il pointa sa baguette vers Draco._

_« Répète si tu oses. » Dit Ron rouge de colère._

_« J'ai dit que tu étais un imbécile. » répéta Draco_

_Ron ouvrit alors la bouche pour articuler un sort, mais avant qu'il n'en avait eu le temps, Hortense lui lança un Petrificus Totalus, et le corps de Ron tomba à la renverse._

_« Il en ferra une tête quand il saura qu'on a été dans la Chambre et pas lui. » se moqua Draco._

_« Tu sais que parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu as trois ans. » dit Hortense en secouant la tête_

_« Je te retourne le compliment. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai jeté un sort. On perdra encore des points à cause de toi. » dit Draco la mettant au défi de le contredire_

_« Bon, trêve de bavardage. On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Hortense._

_« Tu es devenue une Gryffondor pendant la nuit ? Parle, dit lui de s'ouvrir en fourchelang ! »_

_Hortense leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devait accorder la manche à Draco. Elle avait été réellement stupide sur cette question. Elle sortit un gallion de sa poche et le donna à Draco. Neville regarda l'échange avec stupéfaction._

_« Ah chaque fois que je dis une insulte à Hortense qui s'avère être juste, elle doit me donner un gallion. » expliqua-t-il en levant les épaules._

_« Et blondinet, tu viens ou tu causes ? »dit la victime du chantage._

_« Je viens et toi, tu causes. » dit-il en s'approchant._

_Hortense fixa alors le serpent sur le robinet_

_« Ouvre-toi » dit-elle_

_Le robinet émit une lumière blanche, tourna sur lui-même et un instant plus tard, il disparut en laissant la place à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un gros tuyau._

_Les trois sorciers restants se regardèrent, aucun ne se décida à descendre._

_« Euh, Londubat, tu es un Gryffondor courageux. Tu passes premier. » Lui dit Draco_

_« Mais… »_

_Neville n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il fut poussé dans le dos par Hortense et disparu dans le tuyau. Draco et Hortense se regardèrent à leur tour._

_« Tu passes devant Draco. »_

_« Non, honneur au dame. » Dit Draco en faisant une révérence._

_« Je pensais qu'un Malfoy n'avait jamais peur. » dit Hortense, le défi dans les yeux._

_« Je n'ai pas peur. » contra Draco en croissant les bras_

_« Prouve-le. »Dit-elle et Draco maudit son éducation et tous ses ancêtres. Ne voulant pas donner raison à Hortense, il s'engouffra dans le tuyau, suivit quelque instant plus tard par Hortense._

_La descente leur parut durer une éternité avant d'être projeter sur un sol humide. Quand ils se relevèrent, ils constatèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans un tunnel aux parois rocheuses. Les trois sorciers, d'un même mouvement lancèrent un Lumos._

_« Je me demande quel genre de monstre habite ici » dit Hortense sur le ton de la conversation._

_« On est vraiment obligé de parler de cela » demanda Draco plus blanc encore que d'habitude._

_« C'est un Basilic d'après Hermione. »_

_« QUOI ? » hurlèrent en cœur Hortense et Draco._

_« Oui, le fait d'être pétrifier, la fuite des araignées, la mort des coqs. Tout cela est logique si c'est un Basilic. » Expliqua simplement Neville_

_« Et tu ne pouvais pas dire cela plus tôt. » dit Hortense d'une voix sourde._

_« Vous ne seriez pas venus. » répliqua Neville en haussant les épaules_

_« Bien entendu, car nous ne sommes pas de stupides Gryffondor qui se jettent devant le premier danger venu. » s'énerva Draco_

_« Ça suffit, on ne peut plus remonter de toute façon. Il vaut mieux avancer. » Coupa Hortense. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de faire demi-tour, alors inutile de perde du temps._

_Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et le trio se mit en marche. On ne voyait quasiment rien dans le tunnel et le silence était oppressant. Les trois sorciers avançaient côté à côte quand soudain ils entendirent un craquement sinistre. Neville hurla. Le son provenait de sous sa chaussure._

_Draco et Hortense braquèrent directement leur baguette vers la source du bruit pour découvrir des ossements d'animaux._

_« Il est courageux le Gryffondor. » ricana Draco._

_« Shuttt, vous voulez nous faire repérer. Tu te vanteras quand on sera sorti d'ici Draco. » Répliqua Hortense d'une voix sèche pleine d'autorité._

_Les deux garçons n'osèrent pas répliquer et ils reprirent la route._

_Quelques mètres plus loin, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir la peau d'un serpent. Et pas n'importe quel serpent, la peau devait bien faire six mètres de long._

_« Waouh » dit Hortense en se dirigeant vers la peau._

_« Ne la touche pas ! » cria Draco._

_Hortense arrêta son mouvement. Draco avait raison. Qui sais si cette peau n'était pas empoisonnée. Elle contourna la peau et se remit en marche._

_Le tunnel continuait et continuait. Les trois sorciers étaient aux aguets, pressés de voir la fin de ce tunnel. Après une courbe, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur sur lequel était gravés deux serpents enlacés._

_Hortense se tourna vers Draco et Neville._

_« C'est le moment de faire demi-tour si vous ne le sentez pas » dit-elle en regardant les deux garçons._

_Ils se regardèrent à leur tour._

_« Si Neville y va, j'y vais. »_

_« On y va alors. » dit Neville, tentant de donner un ton assuré à sa voix._

_Hortense hocha la tête et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle dit :_

_« Ouvre-toi. »_

_Les serpents s'écartèrent et les deux pans de murs qui étaient auparavant reliés par les reptiles se séparèrent en silence, permettant ainsi aux sorciers de franchir l'ouverture._

_Tous trois prirent une profonde inspiration et ils entrèrent._

_La salle où ils pénétrèrent était suffisamment éclairée pour pouvoir distinguer d'immenses piliers de pierre sur lesquelles étaient sculptés des serpents finement ouvragés, qui soutenaient un plafond qu'on ne voyait pas._

_Les trois sorciers se tenaient immobiles, baguette dressée, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose. Quand seul le silence se fit entendre, ils avancèrent. Quand ils eurent atteint les derniers piliers, ils virent devant eux une statue immense, représentant un sorcier que les deux Serpentards reconnurent tout de suite._

_« Salazar Serpentard » murmura Draco._

_« Bravo. Je vois qu'il reste des personnes avec un minimum de culture dans cette école. J'ai cru que cette demoiselle démontrait le niveau de tous les élèves. » dit une voix douce._

_Les sorciers sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le son. De là où ils étaient, ils purent voir le corps de Ginny Weasley près de la silhouette d'un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs. Neville reconnu très vite le sorcier._

_Il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs que lui avaient fournis le journal._

_« Tom Jedusor ? »_

_« Il semblerait que même les Gryffondor ne soient pas totalement stupide. » dit Tom en approuvant l'identité d'un mouvement de tête._

_« Ou pas. » compléta Draco, faisant sourire le sorcier au cheveux noirs._

_« Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny ? » demanda Neville._

_« Elle est morte. » dit simplement le sorcier. « En tout cas, elle le sera dans quelques minutes. »_

_« Vous ne ressemblez pas à un fantôme, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus vivant. Qu'êtes-vous ? » demanda Hortense_

_« Tu es vive jeune sorcière. Sans doute une très bonne recrue pour Serpentard. Je vais donc répondre à ta question. Je suis un souvenir conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime. Un journal que la petite Ginny a rempli de ses peurs, de ses craintes, de ses amours, de sa haine pour Hortense Potter. »_

_« Pardon ? » demanda Hortense en observant tous les mouvements du souvenir tandis que Draco et Neville tenaient toujours fermement leur baguette._

_« Oui. La pauvre petite Ginny, la sœur de, comment disait-elle, ah oui, la sœur de la Belette. Brimée et rabaissée par la célèbre Hortense Potter. »_

_« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » demanda Draco._

_« Et bien, la jeune Weasley a fait des confidences, beaucoup de confidence à mon journal. Elle m'a ouvert son âme et m'a ainsi donné de la force. Sa haine pour le duo infernal de Serpentard m'a nourrit plus que je ne l'avais espéré et j'ai ainsi pu commencer à déverser mon âme dans la sienne. »_

_Les trois sorciers ouvrirent des yeux ronds tandis que le souvenir éclata d'un rire à vous glacer le sang._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Neville_

_« Puisqu'il faut tout expliquer. Cela veut dire, chez ami, que c'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. C'est elle qui a tué les coqs de cet idiot de Hagrid. C'est aussi elle qui a lâché le monstre dans l'école. » Dit-il en plantant son regard flou dans celui de Neville_

_« Non » murmura Neville, ne pouvant pas croire que la sœur de son ami soit responsable de ce désastre._

_« Mais, elle vient de réussir un coup que je n'avais pas prévu. » reprit la voix doucereuse de Tom_

_« Et lequel ? » demanda Hortense, cherchant désormais une issue à cet endroit pour les sortir vivants d'ici._

_« Elle t'a mené à moi. » son regard avide se posa sur Hortense._

_« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? « demanda Hortense la gorge sèche._

_« Car je voulais savoir comment un bébé sans talent a pu défaire le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. » dit Tom, ses yeux s'assombrissant_

_« En quoi cela vous intéresse ? » questionna Hortense qui commençait à reculer._

_« Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit. C'est pourtant simple. »_

_Tom fit apparaître son nom en traçant les lettres grâce à sa baguette et d'un mouvement en changea l'ordre._

_Je suis Voldemort._

_Le souffle de Draco se coupa, tandis que Neville devient aussi pâle que la mort. Hortense quant à elle tenait fermement sa baguette. Elle avait devant elle le meurtrier de ses parents, et la haine qu'elle éprouvait soudainement pour lui annula toute peur._

_« Oh, mais je vois que tu n'es pas aussi pure qu'on pourrait l'espérer d'un héros. N'est-ce pas Hortense ? Je reconnais cet éclat dans tes yeux. C'est de la haine à l'état pur. Intéressant. »_

_Et Tom s'approcha de Hortense qui cette fois-ci ne bougea pas, tandis que Neville se précipita au chevet de Ginny et que Draco resta figé, ne sachant quoi faire._

_« Nous avons beaucoup de chose en commun, Hortense Potter. » dit Tom d'une voix séduisante, envoûtante._

_« Je sais que tu as été élevée par des moldus, et d'après les dires de Ginny, qui cherchait des excuses à ton comportement, il parait qu'ils ne t'ont pas spécialement bien traité. Tu es une sang mêlée, héritière des Potter d'un côté, et salie par du sang Moldu de l'autre. Comme moi, je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard par ma mère. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup Hortense. Les mêmes sentiments nous habitent. Moi, le grand Lord Voldemort, je vais redevenir le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde, et toi Hortense, si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais être à mes côtés. N'aimerais-tu pas te venger de tout ce que ces moldus t'ont fait subir ? » la voix de Tom était envoûtante._

_Hortense ne réagissait pas, comme hypnotisée par ses paroles qui trouvaient échos en elle, mais la voix de Neville coupa l'enchantement._

_« Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. C'est Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde est d'accord la dessus. Vous n'avez jamais osé vous attaquer à lui. Il vous a toujours fait peur. » dit-il en s'éloignant de Ginny_

_« Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir. » dit Tom d'une voix sifflante._

_« Il sera toujours présent tant que certain continueront à croire en lui. » répliqua Neville qui faisait maintenant face à Jedusor._

_Une douce mélodie se fit alors entendre. Dans une envolée de flamme, un Phénix fit son apparition dans la salle. Il ne resta que quelques secondes, juste le temps de déposer le choixpeau devant les pieds de Neville._

_Tom Jedusor se mit a rire._

_« Voilà ce que Dumbledore envoie à son plus fidèle élève ? Un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Tu dois te sentir honoré. »_

_Neville ne répondit rien. Il avait vu ce que personne d'autre n'avait vu dans le choixpeau. Il avait vu une étincelle de métal brillé._

_« Revenons-en à nous Hortense. Que choisis-tu ? Acceptes-tu d'être de mon côté ou préfères-tu m'affronter ? »_

_Hortense ne disait rien. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille à affronter Jedusor, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rejoindre le meurtrier de ses parents, quel que soit leur ressemblance. Oui, elle avait vu les similitudes. Dans la manière de parler, dans les étincelles qu'elle voyait briller au fond des yeux de Tom. Elle était à peu près certaine que Tom pourrait la comprendre. Il pourrait l'aider à devenir plus puissante, plus forte, mais il était l'homme qui avait mis fin à l'existence de deux êtres qu'elle aurait tant voulu connaître._

_Soudain une grande lumière éclaira la salle._

_Hortense vit le corps flou de Tom devenir de plus en plus visible. Ils avaient trop tardé. Tom venait de prendre la dernière parcelle de vie à Ginny Weasley qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle._

_« Enfin, je suis de retour. » dit Tom d'une voix triomphale, mais alors qu'il levait les bras en l'air, Neville se rua vers lui, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à la main. Il blessa Tom au bras qui avait été pris par surprise._

_Celui-ci entra dans une rage folle._

_« Puisque c'est ainsi vous l'aurez voulu. Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard. » Dit-il en fourchelang._

_Et soudain un serpent sortit de la bouche de la statue de Serpentard. Hortense eut directement le réflexe de détourner les yeux, alors que Neville ferma les siens. Draco avait quant à lui trouver refuge derrière un des piliers de la salle, ne sachant toujours pas s'il devait intervenir ou non._

_Tous entendirent ensuite des sifflements que seul Hortense put comprendre._

_« Tues-les. »_

_Et le serpent se rua vers la cible la plus proche. Neville._

_Hortense ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter Voldemort, elle n'était pas de taille, et Neville allait se faire tuer si elle ne réagissait pas. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de choisir l'option qu'elle préférait, puisque Tom lui lança un premier sort. Hortense ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à l'issue du duel, mais peut-être que si elle gagnait un peu de temps, Neville et Draco pourraient sortir de la salle._

_Hortense jeta un sort de bouclier sur elle, qui fit ricocher le sort lancé par Tom. Celui-ci se mit à rire._

_« Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper à coup de Protego ? Essaie autre chose. » Et il lui lança un second sort._

_Hortense l'évita de justesse en se jetant derrière un pilier. Les occupants de la pièce entendirent alors pour la deuxième fois un chant mélodieux s'élever dans les airs._

_Si Hortense avait pu voir ce qui se passait, elle aurait vu le Phénix volant autour de la tête du Basilic qui tentait de l'attraper en claquant des dents. Elle aurait aussi vu le Fumseck plonger sur le monstre et lui crever les deux yeux tandis que Tom poussait un cri de rage._

_Neville, qui lui avait vu la scène, s'était relevé prêt à combattre le monstre. Il cria à Hortense et Draco de s'occuper de Tom, qu'ils pouvaient maintenant ouvrir les yeux sans crainte._

_Le reste de l'action était flou pour Hortense._

_Elle se souvenait avoir fait face au passé de Voldemort._

_Elle se souvenait de la douleur ressentit quand l'endoloris l'avait atteinte et des cris qu'elle avait poussé._

_Elle se souvenait de Draco, sortit de sa stupeur par les hurlements de douleur de son amie, qui s'était glissé derrière le pilier._

_Elle se souvenait de Neville qui avait pourfendu la gueule du Basilic et tuer ainsi le monstre et le cri de douleur de Neville._

_Elle se souvenait de Neville arrachant le croc de son bras et le lançant au loin._

_Elle se souvenait de Draco, que le Lord avait oublié, récupérant le croc et venant le planté entre les deux omoplates de Tom._

_Elle se souvenait que la douleur s'était soudainement arrêtée._

_Elle avait ensuite entre aperçu Draco, blême, le corps de Tom devant ses pieds._

_Elle avait aperçue Neville, pâle, pleurant sur la dépouille de Ginny._

_Elle avait aperçu Fumseck s'approcher de Neville et pleurer avec lui._

_Elle avait pensé que finalement Tom était mort, vaincu par Draco._

_Elle avait pensé que finalement le Basilic était mort, vaincu par Neville._

_Elle avait pensé qu'elle était trop faible pour aider ses amis._

_Elle avait pensé que plus jamais cette situation ne se reproduirait._

_Et elle avait juré que si les deux personnes présentes avec elle aujourd'hui s'en sortaient, la prochaine fois, ce serait elle qui les aiderait._

_Et elle avait juré que plus jamais, elle ne se sentirait aussi faible et inutile._

_Puis Hortense sombra dans l'inconscience._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Harry était resté captivé par le récit d'Hortense. Il y avait à la fois tant de similitude et tant de différence. Mais il comprit maintenant beaucoup de chose.

Il comprenait pourquoi Hortense était si froide et ne montrait aucune faiblesse. Elle avait failli dire oui. Elle ne l'avait pas dit clairement durant son récit, mais Harry savait bien quel pouvoir pouvait avoir le souvenir de Tom.

Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Hortense était si attaché à Draco. Il n'était qu'en deuxième année et il avait déjà défié son père et Voldemort pour elle.

Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Hortense avait tant de mal avec la famille Weasley. Elle se sentait responsable de la mort de Ginny.

Les deux Potter avaient été tellement captivés l'un par le récit et l'autre par ses souvenirs qu'ils n'avaient pas relevé la présence de trois personnes de plus dans la pièce. Le simple Collaporta de Harry n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps à Severus. Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre au moment où Hortense racontait la descente dans le tuyau.

Draco qui connaissait déjà l'histoire, avait été étonné que Hortense le partage avec Harry, mais avait aussi été émue de la douceur dans la voix d'Hortense quand elle avait dit que Draco l'avait sauvé.

James lui, était sonné de savoir que sa fille avait pu envisager de s'allier avec Voldemort, et craignait désormais encore plus un dérapage de sa part.

Severus quant à lui, n'avait jamais imaginé que la décision de Hortense de s'entraîner si durement n'avait pas été due à la peur provoquer par le Lord, mais par ce sentiment de honte de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver ses amis.

Et il se rendit compte, qu'ils avaient encore bien plus à partager à deux qu'il ne le pensait. Il posa alors un regard rempli de tendresse sur elle et se promit secrètement de trouver une solution pour que son ultime sacrifice ne soit pas nécessaire.

MAJ 13/07/2013


	16. Chapter 15 : Halloween

******Petite note:**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre 15. Des découvertes sur le monde dans lequel se trouve Harry et Hortense vous attendent.

**Chapitre corrigé par Beubeul**

* * *

******Chapitre 15**

**Halloween**

_Quelle horreur !_

_C'est un enfer !  
Par le feu, par la glace,  
Il faut jouer à pile ou face  
Et s'envoler à tombeau ouvert !_

_C'est la ville du crime ! C'est la ville du crime !_

_Bienvenue à Halloween_

_L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack, Tim Burton_

* * *

Hortense fut la première à s'adresser aux nouveaux venus. Elle les avait entendu arriver, mais n'avait pas stoppé son récit car après tout, il n'y avait rien que Severus et Draco ne savaient déjà. Quant à James, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Black pour sa part semblait scotché par le récit.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant du lit où elle et Harry s'étaient étendus.

« Le moment où vous êtes dans le tuyau. » répondit d'une voix blanche James toujours sur le coup de la découverte en s'avançant dans la chambre.

Hortense se mit debout d'un mouvement sec alors que James arrivait à sa hauteur et elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Juste avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Harry, ayant à nouveau remis en place son masque de parfaite serpentarde et caché ses émotions au plus profond d'elle.

« Nous reparlerons de tout ceci une autre fois. » dit-elle simplement.

Elle quitta la chambre laissant les sorciers entre eux. Ils restèrent dans leurs pensées quelques secondes, tentant de structurer leur réflexion. James s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la chambre, tout comme Severus, tandis que Draco restait debout. Sirius proposa de descendre préparer une collation. Initiative qui fut approuvée par tous.

« Je n'y ai pas cru non plus, la première fois quand j'ai vu dans les souvenirs d'Hortense que Draco s'était révolté contre le Lord en deuxième année. Ça fait un choc. » plaisanta Draco afin de détendre l'atmosphère tout en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

« Quelle élégance. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Severus.

« Tu comptes remplacer Lucius, Severus ? » lui demanda Draco d'un œil noir.

« Non mais j'en viens à me demander comment tu as pu atterrir à Serpentard, entre ton attitude désinvolte et ton coup d'éclat purement Gryffondor. » ajouta Severus, sachant que sa remarque ferait mouche.

En effet, deux secondes après, Draco se redressait en marmonnant contre les professeurs tyranniques.

« C'est certain que ça change du Draco de mon monde. » ajouta Harry préférant continuer sur ce sujet qui était le moins sensible à aborder.

« Il s'est passé quoi dans ton monde ? La chambre a aussi été ouverte ? » Demanda Draco curieux de connaître les différences entre son monde, celui de Hortense et celui de Harry.

« Oui. Je l'ai déjà raconté en partie à Sirius, mais pour faire bref, on pensait que Draco était l'Héritier de Serpentard. » Dit Harry en guettant la réaction de Draco.

Sirius, revenu entre temps avec un plateau de thé et des biscuits et qui avait déjà entendu l'histoire, il se proposa à nouveau afin de prévenir Dumbledore du retour d'Hortense. Tous acquiescèrent, ravie de pouvoir entendre le récit de Harry. Sirius quitta alors la chambre pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

« _On_ ? » demanda vivement Draco devinant les membres du trio.

« Hermione, Ron et moi. Enfin si je suis honnête, Hermione n'était pas certaine. » Avoua Harry

« Miss Granger est une abominable miss-je-sais-tout quelle que soit la dimension. » ajouta Severus

« Et comment vous avez fait pour être certain que ce n'était pas moi ? » réclama Draco.

Et Harry raconta pour la deuxième fois son escapade chez Snape et le Polynectar. À la demande des deux représentants de ce monde, il continua le récit avec l'ouverture de la chambre et le sauvetage de Ginny et la remise du carnet à Lucius.

Draco se leva comme un ressort. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Brillante il en était certain.

« Si dans ton monde, le carnet appartenait à mon … à Lucius, c'est peut-être le cas ici aussi. » expliqua Draco.

« Oui, peut-être » concéda Harry « mais on ne peut pas en être certain. De même qu'on ne peut pas être certain que Voldemort ait réellement fait des Horcruxes dans ce monde. » Compléta Harry.

«_Quoi_ ? » cria James.

Harry se rendit alors compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire. James n'était pas au courant pour les Horcruxes. Il se tourna vers Severus, un air désolé sur le visage. Le maître des potions soupira et maudit toutes les générations de Potter qu'il les connaisse ou pas.

C'était la spécialité made in Potter de donner des informations alors qu'on ne leur avait rien demandé. Tenir sa langue, c'était si compliqué à comprendre ? Même Hortense faisait régulièrement ce genre de bourde.

Et évidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit devant Potter senior qui s'empresserait de tout raconter à Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que le directeur soit au courant. Il ferait de la vie de Hortense un enfer. Et il doutait même que le directeur laisse Harry tranquille, même si celui-ci n'était de toute évidence plus un Horcruxe.

« Bien joué Potter. » dit simplement Severus tandis qu'il lançait un sort de verrouillage sur la porte empêchant ainsi toute personne de sortir ou d'entrer. Il pensa furtivement à Black qui heureusement n'était plus là, sans on aurait eu droit à une crise de panique, suivit d'une attitude surprotective suivit d'un aller direct pour Poudlard avec un directeur serait sans doute déjà au courant.

« Désolé. » murmura faiblement Harry, pas fier de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Horcruxes ? Comment êtes-vous au courant ? » Demanda sévèrement James qui lui aussi semblait ennuyé et pointait sa baguette en direction des trois personnes.

Le regard de Severus et Harry brilla une seconde face à la phrase de James.

« Tu pensais réellement Potter que le Lord n'en avait pas fait dans les autres mondes. Baisse ta baguette, je pense qu'il est temps de jouer carte sur table. Il est évident que certaine chose doivent être mises au clair. » Dit simplement Severus, ayant compris que dans ce monde-ci, ces ignobles choses existaient.

« Très bien. Comment savez-vous pour les Horcruxes ? James est mort dans vos mondes ! » Exigea James tout en baissant sa baguette.

« Oui,on sait pour les Horcruxes, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. » dit simplement Harry en prenant un biscuit sur la table en soupirant. La conversation risquait d'être longue.

« Moi je le vois. Comment avez-vous appris pour ces horreurs ? » Réclama à nouveau James, préférant de pas donner la moindre information sur son monde pour le moment.

« Ça va être donnant donnant Potter. Les informations vont dans les deux sens. » dit Severus en se plantant droit devant James.

« Très bien. Vous commencez. » dit James se redressant lui aussi face à Snape.

« Tu me prends pour un idiot Potter ? » dit Severus son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de James qui poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir parler lui aussi, c'était logique, mais au moins il aurait tenté le coup.

« Je jures sur ma magie de vous fournir les informations si vous me fournissez les vôtres. Content Snape ? » répondit James en s'éloignant et en s'asseyant plus loin.

« Oui. » répondit à son tour Severus. Il comptait donner le minimum d'information à Potter, aussi reprit-il avant que Harry ne parle :

« Dans mon monde, Dumbledore a révélé une partie de l'information à Hortense en sixième année, et une autre partie à moi-même peu avant de mourir. »

« C'est la même chose dans mon monde. » compléta succinctement Harry.

« Et toi Potter, quand et comment as-tu su pour les Horcruxes. » demanda Severus se doutant qu'il y avait beaucoup plus dans cette affaire qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

« C'est Voldemort qui me l'a dit. » avoua James en regardant Harry qui se tortillait sous ce regard.

« Quoi ? » crièrent en cœur les trois sorciers. Draco n'étant visiblement pas au courant de ce fait.

James soupira et s'installa sur le lit d'Harry. Il posa sa main sur ses temps comme pour chasser une migraine puis, passant son regard sur chacun des habitants de la maison, il commenca :

« Bien installez-vous, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé la fameuse nuit d'Halloween. »

_Flash-Back_

_Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée du petit cottage de Godric Hollow. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies flottant dans l'air, le tout donnait à la pièce une allure de cocon douillet._

_Une magnifique sorcière aux cheveux flamboyants jouait avec un petit garçon sur le tapis qui recouvrait le parquet en bois. L'enfant riait aux éclats quand son balai miniature, cadeau de son parrain, décollait._

_La quiétude du lieu fut troublée par le bruit strident d'une sonnette. Une voix d'homme s'éleva depuis la cuisine._

_« Laisse Lily, j'y vais. »_

_L'homme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, baguette au poing. Peu de personnes savaient où ils se trouvaient. La famille avait dû se cacher suite à la menace de Voldemort. Ils n'en savaient pas plus mais faisait confiance à Dumbledore et avait suivit ses conseils. Leur maison était protégée par le sort de Fidelitas, il ne risquait donc rien, mais James préférait se montrer prudent._

_James ouvrit la porte et resta figé un instant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir cette personne devant chez lui. Mais il se reprit très vite et pointa sa baguette vers le visiteur._

_« Que veux-tu ? Comment as-tu eu cette adresse ? » Dit James Potter menaçant._

_« On n'a pas de temps à perdre Potter. Si tu veux sauver ta famille, préviens tout de suite l'Ordre. Le secret est tombé. » Répliqua le visiteur en jetant des coups d'œil rapide derrière son épaule tout en avançant pour entrer dans la demeure._

_« Sirius n'aurait jamais parlé. » tenta James afin de déterminer s'il mentait ou non._

_« Ne joue pas avec moi Potter, Pettigrow vient de révéler l'emplacement de cette maison au Lord. Il est entrain de rassembler ses partisans et il arrivera d'une minute à l'autre. » Murmura l'homme en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Potter._

_« Et pourquoi je te ferais confiance Snape. Tu essayes peut-être de m'éloigner pour pouvoir tuer ma famille plus facilement. » Rétorqua James tenant toujours sa baguette braquée vers Snape._

_« Potter, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais le Lord sera là d'une seconde à l'autre, décide-toi. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, ce serait déjà fait.»_

_James ne savait pas quoi faire. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Snape ? Il était de notoriété publique que celui-ci était un Mangemort, mais il disait vrai, s'il avait voulu le tuer, ce serait déjà fait. James se tourna vers le salon d'où les rires de Harry et la voix de Lily, s'élevait pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Severus se raidit en attendant la voix de Lily. Il préférait qu'elle ne le voit pas._

_« Je tenterais de les protéger si le Lord arrive avant ton retour, mais dépêches toi. »_

_James ne répondit pas à Snape. Il planta son regard dans celui de Snape. Il savait qu'elle avait été sa relation avec Lily quand il était plus jeune. Lily lui avait même avoué qu'elle pensait que Severus était amoureux d'elle. Elle l'avait aussi avoué que si Severus n'avait pas suivi le mauvais chemin, elle et James ne seraient sans doute jamais sortis ensemble._

_Et là, le regard de Snape lui rappela cette histoire. Il avait dans son regard d'habitude si froid, un peu d'émotion. Ce fut suffisant pour que James lui fasse confiance. Oui, Severus Snape protégerait Lily Potter au périls de sa vie, James en était convaincu. Sans un mot, James sortit de la maison et transplana._

_Severus entra dans le cottage et ferma la porte. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un le voit ici. Il se jeta alors un sort de désillusion et se cala dans le coin de la porte du salon._

_Elle était là, si belle, sa Lily. Elle était assise par terre, jouant avec son fils. Non, le fils de Potter à en juger par la touffe de cheveux noirs indomptables. Mais soudain, la garçon leva son regard émeraude vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Severus, et une boule se forma dans la gorge du mangemort. Il fut tiré de son observation par le bruit de la porte qui explose._

_Il avait trop tardé, c'était trop tard. Le Lord était là._

_En effet, Voldemort venait de franchir les barrières de protection de Godric Hollow. Potter et l'Ordre n'était pas encore là. Lily avait beau être une sorcière brillante, elle ne tiendrait jamais face au Lord._

_Et s'il se montrait, Severus savait qu'il ne resterait pas assez longtemps en vie pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit._

_Il se décida tout de même à agir comme il pouvait, et se déplaça près de Lily qui tenait dans ses bras le petit Harry. Elle avait la baguette pointée vers la porte du salon, prête à défendre son fils._

_Severus se plaça derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir grâce au sort. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_« C'est le Lord qui est là. Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui. Fuis. »_

_Lily resta figée lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix si douce sortit tout droit de ses souvenirs. Elle ne douta pas une seule seconde de ses paroles. Sev avait beau être un Mangemort désormais, elle était certaine que jamais, il ne lui ferait du mal intentionnellement. Elle avait toujours rêvé avoir l'occasion un jour, après la guerre peut-être, de parler avec lui et de lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait ses erreurs. Mais le moment n'était pas à la nostalgie._

_Lily décida de donner toute sa confiance à Severus et se précipita dans les escaliers._

_Severus vit son amie filer vers les étages. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour elle. Il espérait juste que Potter arrive vite maintenant._

_C'était dans la chambre de Harry que Lily avait posé les sorts de protection à la hate. C'était autour du berceau de son enfant qu'elle avait placé cette magie ancienne, magie du avait récupéré les incantations depuis des mois maintenant et savait parfaitement exécuter le rituel en quelque seconde. Oh, bien entendu, elle savait que cela s'apparentait à la magie noire. Elle aurait pu sourire à l'ironie de la situation. Severus, son ami repoussé à cause de sa pratique d'une telle magie, venait l'aider à avoir le temps de mettre un sort de magie illégale, même s'il l'ignorait. Mais le temps n'était encore une fois pas à la réflexion mais à l'action._

_Lily posa Harry dans son berceau et récupéra le poignard qu'elle avait caché dans la table de nuit de l'enfant. Au cas où._

_Lily ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et se coupa profondément les deux poignets, laissant le sang abreuver les symboles entourant le lit de l'enfant qui devenaient de plus en plus voyant. James ne les avait jamais vu, Lily avait posé un glamour dessus pour les rendre invisibles._

_Voldemort avait pénétré dans le salon au moment même où Lily Evans se précipitait dans l'escalier accompagné de son bébé. C'était cet enfant qu'il devait détruire. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à ce qui se trouvait dans le salon et suivit la jeune femme à l'étage. Durant l'intervalle, Severus avait lancé le plus de sort de protection possible sur la porte de la chambre de l'enfant, espérant retarder suffisamment le Lord.  
_

_Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, il remarque le sort de protection placé par la jeune femme._

_« Je suis impressionné, une Sang-de-Bourbe qui pratique un ancien sort de magie du sang. Quelle ironie. Ton sort est puissant, mais pas assez pour m'arrêter. Si je ne peux pas tuer l'enfant, je le condamnerais. »_

_Le Lord pointa sa baguette vers le dôme de protection qui s'était créé. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à la sorcière. Le sang qu'elle avait perdu la condamnait de toute façon. Il commença une longue litanie dans une langue sifflante._

_Alors que le dôme commençait à perdre de sa brillance, une personne entra avec fracas dans la pièce._

_James avait été trouvé Dumbledore, il lui avait dit ce qui se passait et était revenu sans attendre les membres de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas vu Snape, mais avait entendu sa voix lui dire de monter à l'étage et que le Lord était seul. Le sang de James s'était glacé dans les veines de James. Lily affrontait seule le puissant mage noir._

_Il s'était précipité dans les escaliers._

_« LILY ! » hurla-t-il en voyant sa femme en sang prêt du berceau de son fils._

_Le Lord ne s'embarrassa pas de détails, et propulsa James d'un coup de baguette à travers la pièce._

_Sous la puissance du sort, il alla rejoindre sa femme qui gisait, blanche, près du berceau._

_Dans sa chute, la tête de James heurta le sol, fracturant son arcade sourcilière qui se mit à saigner. Le sang des deux parents alimentait désormais le sort de protection._

_Voldemort n'était pas un grand mage noir pour rien .Il savait parfaitement que désormais l'Ordre arriverait et il n'aurait pas le temps de reprendre le rituel depuis le début. Mais un autre rituel pouvait avoir lieu désormais._

_Voldemort eut alors un sourire qui aurait transi d'horreur quiconque aurait été présent dans la pièce. Il commença une nouvelle incantation, dans une langue étrange et inconnue. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier._

_James tenta de se redresser mais sa chute avait provoqué une commotion cérébrale. Il avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Ainsi retomba-t-il aussi vite._

_« Ton sort est résistant, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne peux pas tuer ton fils. Mais je vais faire bien mieux que cela. »_

_Il s'approcha du corps presque sans vie de Lily dont les yeux s'agrandir d'effrois tandis que le Lord lui murmurait à l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que James entende._

_« Je vais faire de ton fils mon assurance vie. Désormais un morceau de moi sera en lui. Et si tes petits amis de l'Ordre veulent me vaincre, ce seront eux qui devront tuer le garçon. Je n'aurais même pas à le faire moi-même. »_

_Et l'horrible sorcier se mit à rire. D'un rire dément et sadique. Puis il pointa sa baguette vers le garçon, il prononça une formule toujours dans cette langue si étrange. Le rayon noir toucha le petit garçon qui se mit à pleurer._

_Le Lord tourna sa baguette vers Lily et termina son incantation._

_« Par la mort de cette femme, je crée une nouvelle âme. »_

_Un rayon noir frappa Lily. Aussi vite, le Lord enchaîna avec le sort mortel._

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Et le corps de la jeune femme tomba au sol pendant que Voldemort transplanait déjà au loin._

_Une minute a peine plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient dans la chambre de Harry. James avait juste eu le temps de sentir quelqu'un le frôler et un papier être glissé dans sa main._

_Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui c'était passé. Seul James avait entendu les paroles de Voldemort. Et il se promit que jamais personne ne saurait ce que son fils transportait désormais au fond de lui._

_Un léger détail avait cependant échappé à Voldemort et à James._

_Au moment où Lily reçu le sort mortel, James avait tenté encore une fois de se redresser, et il avait ainsi posé sa main dans le cercle de symbole autour du berceau._

_Par la mort de Lily, le sort de protection s'était accompli, ne protégeant pas une mais deux personnes du Lord pendant 17 ans._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier et d'une manière peu attendue. Il se leva du lit et frappa de toutes ses forces dans une des petites tables de nuit de la chambre.

« Cette ordure ! Quel que soit la manière, il est à chaque fois parvenu à ses fins. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix remplie de colère.

« Harry, calme toi .» lui demanda Severus.

« Oh non Snape, je ne vais pas me calmer. Quel que soit le monde dans lequel les événements ont eu lieu, quelque que soit la manière dont les gens ont réagi, ce monstre a fait de ma vie un enfer ! Je le tuerai. Je jure que la prophétie s'accomplira, quel que soit mon état actuel. Je ne vivrais pas tant que ce monstre respirera encore. »

On pouvait voir que la détermination de Harry était sans faille. Harry avait été extrêmement touché par le récit. Dans ce monde, sa mère ne s'était pas seulement jeté devant le sort qui lui était destiné, elle avait mis en place tout un sort de protection autour de lui, et même comme ça, ce monstre avait réussi à faire de sa vie un enfer. Puis Harry repensa à tout ce que Sirius lui avait raconté sur son alter ego. Sa gaieté, son insouciance.

« Il ne l'a jamais su. » murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

« Qu'as-tu dit Harry ? » demanda Draco, ému par cette histoire puisqu'il ne l'avouerait jamais et qu'il n'avait jamais entendu au complet.

L'Ordre lui avait toujours dit que James et Harry avaient survécu grâce au sacrifice de Lily. Point. Il n'avait jamais eu tous les détails.

Harry se tourna vers James, ses sentiments mélangés entre la colère de ce destin si injuste, et une infinie admiration pour cet homme qui avait continué à élever et aimer son fils malgré la monstruosité qu'il était.

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit. Il n'a jamais sur quelle monstruosité il était. » Expliqua doucement Harry.

« Je t'interdis de dire que mon fils était une monstruosité ! » cria James.

Harry était partagé entre un sentiment de joie de savoir que si son père avait été en vie, il l'aurait protégé et la colère d'avoir été abandonné par lui et d'avoir dû affronter tout cela seul. Il s'était tant de fois entendu dire qu'il était un monstre.

« Et pourquoi ? C'est la stricte vérité. Il vivait avec un morceau d'âme de Voldemort en lui ! » hurla Harry.

« Cela ne faisait pas de lui un monstre ! » cria James

« Cela faisait de lui le sorcier qui ressemblait le plus à Voldemort ! Un être qui aurait pu tout aussi bien se tourner vers le mal. Qui aurait pu détruire autant que lui ! » Contra Harry le ton de sa voix montant encore.

Severus comprit que Harry ne parlait plus de son alter ego mais de lui-même.

« Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre. » tenta d'apaiser Severus.

Harry se tourna vers Severus les yeux flamboyant de colère.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'en aurait pensé la majorité des sorciers. La preuve en est que James n'a jamais dit à qui que ce soit ce que son fils était devenu. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit Harry la voix remplie d'amertume.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que mon fils était un monstre. Je n'ai rien dit pour le protéger de la folie des membres de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore. » contra James.

Harry éclata soudain de rire. Le protéger de Dumbledore. James avait eu raison de faire cela.

James ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela faisait rire Harry. Il regarda Draco qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées comme souvent depuis deux mois et puis son regard se posa sur Severus qui regardait Harry comme il l'avait si souvent vu regarder Hortense. Et là, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

La rage de Harry, Hortense et Severus vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Leur refus de donner tous les détails, la phrase de Harry lors de la première réunion qui lui avait été rapportée par Remus lorsqu'il avait cru comprendre qu'il était mort

**Après avoir vu R... certaines personnes mortes et avoir eu un supplément d'informations, j'ai décidé de me rendre à Voldemort. Je ne me suis pas défendu et il m'a alors lancé un Avada.**

**Après avoir eu un supplément d'informations, j'ai décidé de me rendre à Voldemort. Je ne me suis pas défendu et il m'a alors lancé un Avada.**

**J'ai décidé de me rendre à Voldemort. Je ne me suis pas défendu et il m'a alors lancé un Avada.**

**J'ai décidé de me rendre à Voldemort.**

Les phrases semblaient tourner dans la tête de James qui tangua sous le poids de la révélation. C'était si évident depuis le début. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Parce que personne n'avait survécu, parce que la nuit d'Halloween qu'avaient raconté les deux Potter était si différente de celle qu'il avait vécu. Parce que tout simplement il ne pouvait pas croire que cela s'était produit plusieurs fois.

« Tu es un Horcruxe. Tu ne t'es pas sacrifié pour les autres, mais parce que tu savais ce que tu étais. Tu as décidé de mourir pour détruire Voldemort. » souffla James si bas que tous avait du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Je l'étais. » dit juste Harry.

« Comment ? » demanda James

« J'étais un de ces morceaux d'âme ! » cracha Harry plein de dédain pour ce qu'il était.

« Tu ne l'es plus. » questionna James ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Il semblerait. » constata Harry d'une voix froide.

« Et comment as-tu ? » James ne savait pas comment formuler sa question.

« Non ne savons pas Potter. On pense que lorsqu'il s'est rendu délibérément, ses intentions ont permis à l'Horcruxe d'être détruit. En tout cas, Harry n'a plus de connexion avec le Lord et ne parle plus fourchelang. » Répondit Severus à la place de Harry que la conversation semblait éprouvé.

« Une connexion ? » demanda James. Son fils n'avait jamais rien eu de tel.

« Ton fils n'a-t-il jamais fait d'horrible cauchemars où il voyait Voldemort détruire et tuer des gens ? » demanda Severus toute trace de sarcasme ayant quitté sa voix.

« Si. Assez souvent. » Dit James en se souvenant de ces nuits si difficile pour son fils.

« Et jamais, tu n'as remarqué que ces rêves correspondaient à la réalité ? » questionna encore Severus en tentant de faire avouer James.

« SI je l'admets. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une connexion. » Assura James. Il avait juste cru au hasard.

« Comment avez-vous résolu le problème ? » demanda Draco qui osait intervenir dans la conversation. Il comprenait mieux les cernes qu'il avait assez souvent vu chez Potter et qu'il avait attribué aux fêtes organisées par les Gryffondor ou à des tentatives de blagues.

« Severus avait réalisé une potion de sommeil sans rêve non addictive pour Harry. » expliqua James.

« C'est sans doute la même que celle que vous réalisez pour Hortense. » constata Harry.

« Sans doute. » admit Severus.

« Attendez ? Vous voulez dire que Hortense était aussi un Horcruxe ? » Questionna James.

« Non. » répliqua simplement Severus. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il refusait d'en parler. La situation était si injuste. Il refusait d'en parler si Hortense n'était pas là de toute façon. Sans ajouter un mot, il quitta la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? » demanda James, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Severus.

« Rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute James. » Dit Draco qui lui avait compris, ainsi que Harry dans une moindre mesure.

« Explique-moi. » supplia presque James ayant peut de comprendre.

« Tu as demandé si Hortense avait été un Horcruxe. » expliqua Harry.

« Et ? » demanda James ne comprenant pas où le garçon voulait en venir.

« Et bien, la bonne question était, Hortense est-elle un Horcruxe ? » Compléta Draco à la place de Harry.

« Par Merlin. » dit juste James. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Hortense soit encore un Horcruxe alors que Harry ne l'était plus. Et Severus qui était si attaché à la jeune femme. Il comprenait sa réaction. Il aurait eu la même si quelqu'un avait posé la même question concernant Harry. James se posait cependant une question de plus.

« Et elle le sait ? » sollicita James la voix tremblante. Par Merlin, c'était encore des gosses.

« Oui, depuis mes 17 ans. » dit la voix froide de Hortense qui était revenue dans la chambre accompagnée de Severus. Devant les regards étonnés des trois sorciers, elle ajouta :

« Je ne pouvais pas manquer le grand moment des révélations, non ? » dit simplement la jeune sorcière en haussant les épaules face aux regards interrogateurs.

« J'ai bloqué la cheminée pour que Black ne puisse pas arriver de manière impromptue. » ajouta Severus.

« Je suis certain que Sirius va apprécier la démarche. » dit James lasse.

« Tu aurais préféré qu'il participe à la conversation ? » répliqua Severus sarcastique.

James ne répondit pas et se concentra sur Hortense qui s'était installée dans un fauteuil et avait pris une tasse de thé et un biscuit.

« Comment peux-tu te comporter d'une manière aussi désinvolte alors qu'on parle de cela? » s'énerva James.

« Tu préférerais peut-être que je m'écroule en pleurs Potter ? Je vis avec cette révélation depuis presque dix ans. Je crois avoir eu le temps de m'y faire. » Riposta sans façon Hortense.

« Mais comment peut-on vivre en sachant cela ? » demanda Draco que le concept de savoir un morceau de Voldemort en lui répugnait au plus au point, lui qui supportait déjà difficilement la vue de sa marque. N'ayant jamais osé poser la question à Hortense avant, il profitai de l'occasion qui lui était offerte.

« On ne vit pas. On survit. En sachant qu'on est un humain avec une date de péremption clairement indiquée sur le front. » Dit-elle en montrant sa cicatrice.

«Je peux te demander comment tu l'as su. » demanda James tentant de prendre des gants pour poser ses questions.

Hortense et Severus eurent tous les deux un ricanement synchronisé.

« Disons, Potter, que tu as très bien fait de ne pas informer Dumbledore de la situation de ton fils. » répondit Severus.

« Je ne comprends pas. » avoua James

« Si Dumbledore avait connu la situation de Harry, il l'aurait forgé et manipulé comme il le souhaitait. Il lui aurait inculqué pendant des années la notion de sacrifice en lui faisait affronter les pires dangers afin qu'il sauve ses amis. Il l'aurait laissé seul affronter un professeur possédé par Voldemort en première année » commença Harry directement suivit par Hortense qui ajouta :

« L'aurait quasiment encouragé à affronter un basilic en deuxième. »

« L'aurait laissé seul affronter une centaine de détraqueurs pour sauver son parrain en troisième. » adjoignit Harry en comptant le chiffre trois sur ses doigts.

« En quatrième année, il l'aurait laissé participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » additionna Hortense à la liste.

« Et n'oublions pas qu'il l'a laissé affronter seul le retour à la vie de Voldemort et la mort d'un de ses condisciples. » compléta Harry

« Il l'aurait laissé seul avec ses cauchemars et ses démons en cinquième » continua Hortense.

« Sans lui adresser la parole de l'année. Trop dangereux pour le pauvre Directeur. » Termina Harry puis il reprit.

« Il l'aurait laissé risquer sa vie, celle de ses amis et son parrain ainsi qu'une possession de Voldemort »

« Pour finalement lui révélé le contenu la prophétie juste après la mort de son parrain en cinquième année. » ajouta Hortense.

« A ce propos, toi aussi tu as saccagé son bureau ? » demanda Harry à Hortense en rigolant presque, donnant des sueurs froides aux trois autres sorciers. Ces deux-là étaient terrifiants ensemble. Pire que Draco et Hortense pensa Severus.

« Oui. Je regrette juste de ne pas y être allé plus fort ce jour-là. » dit Hortense

« Je comprends. Bien reprenons, nous en étions à quelle année ? » dit Harry d'un ton badin.

« En sixième je pense. Vas y donc commence. » Plaisanta Hortense.

« Oui. Il lui aurait donc appris l'existence des Horcruxes en sixième. » Recommença Harry.

« L'aurait même emmené avec lui en récupérer un en cours d'année. » acheva Hortense.

« Il aurait bien fait comprendre à Harry qu'il fallait à tout prix détruire les Horcruxes. » dit Harry, ses yeux devant plus sombres.

« Oui, en insistant bien sur le fait de combien s'était vitale pour gagner la guerre. » dit Hortense en laissant transparaître sa colère dans sa voix.

« Mais, sans lui dire qu'il en était un. » Ajouta Harry en levant un doigt comme pour mimer une histoire.

« Il aurait ensuite joué avec l'âme et le serment de certaines personnes. » dit Hortense, préférant taire le rôle de Severus et Draco.

« Pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'eux. » compléta Harry ne souhaitant pas non plus dévoiler leur rôle.

« Et aurait demandé à Harry de continuer sa mission. » continua Hortense

« Après sa mort en fin de sixième. » ajouta Harry

« Il aurait laissé croire à Harry qu'il était seul. Qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne. » dit Hortense

« A part à ses deux amis. Mais surtout pas à l'Ordre. » ajouta Harry

« Il l'aurait laissé aller au-devant des dangers. » poursuivit Hortense

« L'aurait laissé cambrioler Gringotts. » enchaîna Harry

« Affronter Bellatrix et les Mangemots. » prolongea Hortense.

« Pour que finalement le jour de la bataille finale. » joignit Harry.

« Son plus fidèle allié révèle à Harry qu'il était un Horcruxe et qu'il se sacrifie pour "le plus grand bien". » finit Hortense.

« Ça n'a pas exactement tourné comme il l'espérait dans mon monde. » confia Hortense en souriant.

« J'ai cru comprendre ça » dit Harry en souriant à son tour.

« N'en parlons pas maintenant, je te raconterais les différences plus tard si tu y tiens vraiment. » lui promis Hortense.

« J'y compte bien » assura Harry.

Les trois autres sorciers avaient été étonnés de la manière dont les deux Potter avaient parlé. Ils avaient en réalité tant en commun. Ils étaient semblables durant leurs jeunes années. Leur complicité était aussi visible que celle des jumeaux Weasley. Et cette façon de parler de cette chose horrible d'une façon si désinvolte. Cela donna des frissons à James.

James se mit à penser à ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de son fils s'il n'avait pas suivi le conseil que Severus lui avait glissé à la main juste avant de partir de Godric Hollow.

_« Ne dit rien __à Dumbledore_ à propos de ton fils. »

James n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi il avait suivi ce conseil. Peut-être était-ce dû au regard de Dumbledore ce jour-là, à sa tentative de Legilimancie ? En tout cas, il n'avait jamais remercié Severus pour ce conseil, et il le regrettait beaucoup maintenant que le sorcier était mort. Mais peut-être pouvait-il faire amande honorable auprès de son alter ego.

« Merci Severus. » murmura James en regardant le sol.

« Je te demande pardon Potter ? » demanda Severus en se tourna si vite vers James que ses vertèbres craquèrent.

« Mon fils. S'il a pu vivre une vie normale dans ce monde, c'est grâce à ton alter ego. » Expliqua James d'une petite voix

« Et pourquoi ? » s'étonna Severus

« C'est lui qui m'a dit de ne rien dire à Dumbledore. » avoua James en levant son regard vers Severus.

« Et tu as suivit son conseil ? » répliqua Severus choqué.

« Oui. » répondit franchement James.

« Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête Snape. Quel que soit le monde dans lequel on se trouve, finalement, c'est vous qui avez permis aux enfants Potter de survivre. » Tenta Harry pour détendre les deux plus âgés.

« Je pourrais très facilement remédier à votre cas Harry. » chuchota d'une voix douce promesse de torture Severus à Harry

« C'est bon Severus, tu as perdu tout ton pouvoir de regard noir sur les personnes de cette pièce. On sait désormais quel grand cœur tu as. » dit en plaisantant Draco, mais il devra s'avouer plus tard que le regard noir de Severus après sa tirade lui avait réellement fait peur.

« Oh, ça va, pas la peine de devenir désagréable ! » répliqua Draco alors que Severus n'avait rien dit.

« Voilà une jolie scène touchante, pleine de bons sentiments, mais il reste un problème à régler. Potter, que comptes-tu faire de ces informations ? » Demanda Hortense qui préférait ne pas partir dans des considérations sentimentales.

« Je ne dirais rien à l'Ordre ! » dit vivement James

« Même pas à Sirius et Remus ? » questionna Severus

« Non. Ils n'ont jamais su pour Harry. » Admit James

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Hortense.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient Harry différemment. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard sur le cœur d'Hortense, mais personne ne put le percevoir. Ce ne sont pas les personnes de ton monde, tu ne les connais pas, tu n'en a rien à faire de leur avis te concernant. James du percevoir la portée que pouvait avoir ses paroles car il tenta de compléter.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« J'ai parfaitement compris, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Mais je ne suis pas ton fils, pour quelle raison ne dirais-tu rien à tes amis cette fois ? » Reprit Hortense, préférant ne pas entendre de fausses excuses de la part de James.

« Parce que si l'Ordre venait à l'apprendre il serait capable de te tuer. » avoua James.

« Et tu ne le veux pas ? » questionna Severus, voulant prouver à Hortense que certaines personnes pouvaient tenir à elle dans ce monde.

« Non ! » s'exclama James outré que cette idée soit émise.

« Bien. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas intelligent. Je suis vos yeux auprès du Lord. Il faudra attendre la destruction des Horcruxes pour laisser cette possibilité émergée. » Répondit Hortense sans sembler s'émouvoir de la réaction de James.

Personne n'ajouta un mot. Ce n'était pas la peine. Ils avaient parfaitement compris que Hortense ne voulait plus s'étendre sur le sujet. Harry prit une nouvelle fois sur lui de changer le sujet.

« Draco a eu une idée intéressante. »

« Voilà qui est étonnant. » ricana Hortense.

« Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais. » répliqua Draco.

L'énorme blanc qui suivit de la part de Hortense et le regard noir de Severus lui apprit que sa tentative d'humour était plutôt maladroite. Il tenta de rattraper le coup.

« Hé, je la connais à peine, et puis elle est vieille. Je ne suis pas le Draco de ton monde Severus. »

Grognement sonore en provenance de droite.

« Attends, si j'ai bien compris, tu es sorti avec Malfoy dans ton monde ! » s'exclama Harry dont le cerveau avait travaillé à toute allure.

Soupire en provenance de gauche.

James avait intercepté les regards noirs de la part de Hortense et de Severus, il ne préférait pas se retrouver au milieu de… il fallait bien le dire, au milieu d'une scène de ménage. Non merci, il n'était pas certain d'en sortir indemne. Déjà rien que la pensée que ces ceux-là pouvaient avoir une relation intime pourrait sans aucun doute lui donner des cauchemars pendant des jours entiers.

« Stop ! » intervint James ne sachant pas réellement s'il s'adressait aux personnes présentes ou à ses pensées.

« Si tu expliquais plutôt ton idée à Hortense, Draco. » compléta James tandis que tous avaient braqué leurs yeux sur lui.

« Bien. Si je me souviens bien, vous avez dit tous les deux que c'était Lucius qui avait glissé le carnet dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley lors de votre deuxième année ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu la preuve de cela. » dit Hortense

« Mais moi j'en suis certain. » ajouta Harry.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tenter de savoir s'il est toujours en possession de Lucius. » dit gaiement Draco en se levant et il commença à arpenter la chambre de long en large.

« Et comment ? » questionna Hortense, elle n'aimait jamais les plans de Draco. Ils se terminaient la plupart du temps en catastrophe.

« En allant voir sur place. » répondit sans façon Draco comme s'ils étaient idiots de ne pas y penser eux même.

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous proposer de vous rendre au manoir Malfoy, actuellement occupé par Voldemort lui-même, pour rendre une petite visite à votre père ? » questionna Severus en remettant en cause les capacités mentales de l'alter ego de son filleul.

« Si on pouvait éviter la présence de Voldemort et de mon père ce serait mieux. » avoua Draco

« Et comment compter vous rendre cela possible ? » demanda James

« En vous renseignant sur le moment où peu de personnes seront présentes. » dit simplement Hortense, plongée à son tour dans le plan qui se mettait en place. Severus gémit lourdement devant la situation qui se présentait devant lui. Draco et Hortense qui élaborait un plan. Salazar nous sauve, pensa-t-il.

« Cela risque de rendre ta position inconfortable si on détecte une intrusion si peu de temps après ton arrivée. » dit Severus.

« Mais ils ne détecteront pas d'intrusion. » avança Harry.

« Explique-toi. » demanda Severus, voyant les catastrophes encore plus importantes se profiler si deux Potter et Draco s'embarquaient dans un plan ensemble.

« Si je me souviens bien, la marque permet de rentrer dans le manoir. » demanda Harry.

« Oui, mais celle de Draco a sans doute été ajoutée aux ennemis. » contra Severus.

« Et puis comment sais-tu cela ? » songea soudain Severus.

« J'y suis entrée avec des rafleurs durant ce qui aurait dû être ma septième année. » expliqua Harry.

James frissonna à l'idée que le garçon ait été détenu par Voldemort.

« Donc, si la marque de Draco a été détectée comme ennemie, un Mangemort devra l'introduire comme prisonnier. » coupa James

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » répliqua tout de suite Hortense.

« Toi non, mais Severus oui. » expliqua Harry.

« Pardon ? » Severus ne voulait en aucun cas être impliqué dans un plan qui maintenant était mis en place par _trois Potter_.

« Réfléchissez. Voldemort pense que Snape est mort, il n'a donc sûrement pas pris la peine d'ajouter Severus à la liste des personnes à détecter par les protections installées par le Lord. » Compléta Draco.

« Ce n'est pas faux. » dû admettre Severus.

« Vous pourrez vous introduire sous votre déguisement de Mangemort. Vous êtes bien arrivé avec non ? » Continua Harry enthousiasmé par ce plan.

« Oui » murmura Severus, qui se renfrognait de minute en minute.

« Hortense pourra peut-être fournir des cheveux d'un Mangemort de second ordre. » ajouta Draco

« C'est faisable je pense. » confirma la jeune femme

« Bien. Vous arrivez sous son identité avec le traître. Draco se fait enfermer dans les cachots. A ce moment, Lucius et Voldemort seront sûrement avertit. Mais entre-temps, vu l'importance de la prise, le Mangemort de second ordre sera congédié. » Récapitula James

« Il faudra s'occuper de lui pour qu'il ne risque pas d'intervenir. » contra Severus.

« J'en fais mon affaire. » annonça Hortense.

Grognement de la part de Severus.

« Une fois Draco enfermé, et avant que Hortense n'ai le temps de revenir de mission avec Voldemort, je fais sortir Draco du cachot. » expliqua Harry

« Et comment comptez-vous passer inaperçu ? » demanda Severus

« Grâce à la cape. » répliqua Harry en haussant les yeux au ciel.

La cape, cette satanée cape ! Bien entendu. Severus nota dans un coin de sa tête de la détruire une fois la guerre finie.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Severus

« On improvise. » dirent en cœur Harry, Hortense et Draco

Severus leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Que le monde nous préserve de l'alliance Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Avant que les discussions n'aient le temps de continuer, Draco et Hortense se plièrent en deux, penchés sur leur avant-bras.

Hortense se précipita sur sa cape et en sortit une fiole de potion qu'elle avala d'une traite. Voyant Harry la regarder curieusement, elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer.

« Potion contre les visions. Ça ne fonctionne pas bien quand je suis réveillée et auprès de lui mais ça me permet de rester maître de mes actes. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous laisse. Je vous contacte dès que je peux. Oh, et Severus, tu serais gentil de fournir des potions anti-douleur à Draco. »

Elle enfila sa cape et son masque de Mangemort, descendit vers la cheminée. La vision de sa fille d'un autre monde, morceau d'âme de Voldemort, enfilant une cape et un masque de Mangemort perturba James durant le reste de la journée.

MAJ : 16/07/2013


	17. Chapter 16 : Ils auraient honte

******Note :**  


Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Ce nouveau chapitre va faire un bond en avant dans le temps. Pourquoi? Parce que j'estime que ce qui se passe entre les deux chapitres n'a pas besoin d'être expliqué et par ce que je suis déjà à 16 chapitres et que je me rends compte que pour mettre encore toutes les idées que j'ai cela va encore durer.

Le rythme de parution va aussi ralentir pour le moment puisque je dois tout de même consacrer un peu de temps à mon boulot ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci aux personnes qui m'ajoutent en favoris et fiction suivie.

Je répondrais aux review dès que j'ai le temps ( sans doute ce week-end )

******Chapitre corrigé par Beebeul  
**

* * *

******Chapitre 16**

**Ils auraient eu honte**

Quelle honte, quelle honte  
Tu seras toujours le même  
Je suis dégoûtée pour ta mère  
Qui a supporté ta douleur

The Cranberries, Such a Shame

* * *

Les mois passèrent dans le nouveau monde. Chacun était retourné à ses activités habituelles qui consistaient à torturer et tuer pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et tenter de rectifier le tir du côté de l'Ordre.

Hortense n'était pas revenue au Square depuis, ce qui inquiétait grandement les habitants de ce monde qui commençaient à douter de la sorcière.

Mais Severus, James, Draco et Harry savaient que la jeune femme devait renforcer sa couverture afin de leur permettre d'accéder au manoir Malfoy, eux étaient plutôt inquiets pour la santé de la sorcière.

Cette nouvelle alliance entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était des plus cocasses et les noms d'oiseau s'envolaient souvent entre les deux plus âgés. Étrangement, alors que leur début avait été difficile et que chacun gardait rancune à l'alter ego de l'autre au niveau des aînés, une amitié naissait entre Draco et Harry.

Les deux plus jeunes s'étaient en effet accordés sur une alliance pacifique afin de découvrir un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Le plus facile aurait été d'avoir du venin de Basilic mais comme Harry ne pouvait plus parler fourchelang, l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets était bloqué.

Hortense avait promis d'essayer de leur ouvrir l'accès dès qu'elle pourrait, et les deux garçons s'étaient donc évertués à mettre un plan en place afin de vaincre le monstre au grand dam des plus âgés qui voyaient d'un œil inquiet cette alliance et ses conséquences.

Dans le même temps, Severus s'était évertué à réunir les ingrédients indispensables à la confection de Veritaserum, Polynectar, et aussi de potion Tue-loup, après que Lupin lui eut expliqué qu'il n'avait que trois flacons de réserve.

Severus était étonné de la difficulté à trouver les ingrédients. Lui qui venait d'un monde régit par un mage noir où plus aucun ingrédient n'était prohibé ou tracé, il se retrouvait maintenant dans un monde où tout était soumis à l'approbation du ministère. Ministère tenu par les Mangemorts bien entendu. La clandestinité des membres de l'Ordre était totale, et les contacts acceptant de travailler avec eux peu nombreux.

Étonnement, malgré son statut de traître, c'était Draco qui avait le plus de facilité à réunir les plantes ou autres ingrédients que Severus réclamait. Ainsi, une à deux fois par mois, il se rendait dans le cœur de Londres, le plus souvent accompagné d'Harry sous sa cape, et marchandait durant des heures avec les trafiquants. Les plus âgés n'étaient pas au courant de la présence d'Harry lors de ses escapades afin d'éviter les sermons au retour.

La présence d'Harry avait déjà permis deux fois à Draco d'éviter les ennuis. Les trafiquants n'étaient pas tous honnêtes, et deux avaient tenté de partir avant d'avoir donné la marchandise au jeune homme. Harry les avait stupefixé et Draco avait ainsi pu récupérer la marchandise et l'argent.

Harry n'était pas resté inactif pendant ce temps. Il était retourné à Poudlard, dans la Salle sur Demande, afin de trouver le diadème de Serdaigle. La tâche était bien plus compliquée que dans son monde. Il avait bien repéré le buste et la perruque, mais le diadème n'était nul par en vue.

Il avait bien tenté d'interroger la Dame Grise, mais elle n'avait pu que lui confirmer avoir raconté l'histoire qu'il avait entendu dans son monde, sans pouvoir affirmer si Tom Jedusor avait trouvé le diadème ou pas.

Les adultes, comme ils s'appelaient, commençaient réellement à devenir un poids pour Harry qui était traité comme un enfant. Ils refusaient qu'il prenne part à la mission de l'Ordre et l'avait confiné au Square et à Poudlard. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient pas connaissance de ses sorties avec Draco.

Harry avait cependant réussi à exiger d'être entraîner en défense et métamorphose, prétextant qu'il devait tout de même être capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque. Après deux semaines durant lesquels il leur fit une vie impossible, il obtint finalement gain de cause après l'intervention de Sirius en sa faveur qui souhaitait récupérer un peu de calme dans la maison.

Remus Lupin et Sirius se relayaient pour lui apprendre les sorts qu'il n'avait pas acquis dans son monde et les réflexes d'Auror. Harry était un élève appliqué et prenait beaucoup de plaisir lors de ces cours.

Tout doucement Harry acceptait les personnes de ce monde et se faisait à l'idée qu'il ne retournerait jamais auprès de ceux qu'il avait connu. Le fait que Sirius n'avait pas été à Azkaban et que Remus Lupin ait toujours eu accès à de la potion Tue-loup l'avait beaucoup aidé. Ils étaient forts différents physiquement de ceux qu'il avait connu et cela permettait à Harry de faire la part des choses.

Ça avait été cependant très difficile quand il avait appris que Harry et Hermione avait eu une relation. Il ne la voyait pas beaucoup et n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Ses grandes capacités et son intelligence étaient mises au service de Madame Pomfresh afin de soigner les personnes qui avaient reçu des sorts de magie noire parfois non identifiable.

Severus aussi était très utile dans ce domaine. Sa renommée commençait tout doucement à s'étendre au-delà de Poudlard, et trois mois après la première visite d'Hortense au Square, l'information concernant la survie de Severus Snape faillit parvenir aux oreilles des Mangemorts.

Hortense vivait au manoir du Lord. Elle n'avait pas retenté l'expérience du Square car elle avait bien remarqué que son absence avait semblé louche à Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius était un homme aussi fier et cruel que dans son monde, et il n'avait aucune confiance en Hortense. La désertion de son fils avait accentué son désir de faire ses preuves afin de pouvoir rester dans le cercle des favoris du Lord, et il avait fait de Hortense sa proie. Il voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle disait être, aussi ne laissait-il pratiquement aucun moment de répit à Hortense.

Cette dernière commençait à en avoir assez de cette surveillance constante et elle devait absolument parvenir à écarter l'homme pour de bon de son chemin.

Ainsi quand un espion de Lucius était venu la trouver au milieu du chemin de Traverse et partait voir Lord Malfoy pour lui remettre des informations capitales concernant les traîtres, Hortense n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle avait stupéfixié l'homme, lui avait lancé un sort d'aveuglement et l'avait fait transplaner à Square Grimmaurd avec elle.

Elle était apparue sur le seuil de la porte alors que le traître commençait à se débattre. Elle lui avait relancé le sort et y avait ajouté un sort de surdité. Puis elle s'était engouffrée à toute vitesse dans la maison. Dans le salon, elle avait solidement attaché l'homme à un fauteuil avant d'appeler quelqu'un.

Sirius et Harry étaient en train de s'entraîner à l'étage, aussi furent-ils les premiers à arriver dans le salon, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait Hortense et cet homme ici après trois mois d'absence de la part de la jeune femme.

« Hortense. Tu vas bien ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry.

«Oui, je vais bien. Tu veux bien aller me chercher Severus tout de suite. Oh, et soit extrêmement discret » exigea Hortense en pointant sa baguette sur le prisonnier.

« J'y vais tout de suite. » répondit Harry avec entrain.

Harry entra dans la cheminée et partit pour Poudlard après avoir enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité.

« On peut savoir qui c'est ? » demanda sévèrement Sirius, peu ravie qu'Hortense débarque avec un invité ici. Quoique, l'invité en question étant ligoté, c'était plus un prisonnier songea Sirius.

« Black, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des cachots ou quelque chose de ce genre dans la maison puisque c'était une demeure de famille de sang-pur ? » demanda Hortense. Dans son monde, elle n'avait jamais eu accès à ce genre d'endroit dans la maison car elle n'était pas de la famille des Black.

« Euh, oui à la cave mais ils sont sûrement insalubres. » expliqua Sirius étonné de sa question.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de la maison mais savait par sa mère qu'autrefois le sous-sol était utilisé comme pour garder les prisonniers.

« Très bien, on va l'y amener dans un instant. Fouille-le. » Demanda-t-elle en désignant le sorcier.

Sirius trouvant cette demande logique, s'approcha de l'homme et mit toute son expérience d'Auror dans la fouille, mais apparemment ce ne fut pas suffisant pour Hortense.

« Ses dents. » exigea-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Sirius, ne comprenant pas.

« Vérifie ses dents. Les molaires, il y a en a sans doute une qui n'est pas une vraie dent. » Expliqua Hortense.

Sirius suivit les instructions et découvrit qu'effectivement une des dents du prisonnier avait subi un sort de métamorphose. Quand il lança un finite, elle se transforma en une petite capsule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-il.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi vous ne parveniez pas à capturer un Mangemort vivant ? » répondit Hortense en levant un sourcil sarcastique digne des meilleurs Malfoy.

« On supposait que les Mangemorts supprimaient les blessés avant de partir. » répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« C'est en partie vraie. Cette petite gélule est un procédé en partie moldu. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Du cyanure. Plus rapide que la goutte du mort-vivant et surtout aucun antipoison connu des sorciers. Le pire est que si on tente de réanimer l'empoisonné par un procédé de bouche-à-bouche son sauveur risque lui aussi d'être empoissonné. Göring, un chef de guerre moldu qui avait participé à l'élimination d'une partie de la population durant la seconde guerre mondiale, avait utilisé en partie ce procédé. C'est une variante. Dans mon monde, il y a de cela six ans, un Mangemort avait suggéré l'idée au Lord. Après, chaque Mangemort qui entrait au service du Lord devait se faire arracher une dent et la remplacer par cette gélule. Il suffisait qu'on lance un finite sur la personne pour que la transformation s'opère et récupérer le poison. Astucieux non ? »

La manière dont Hortense avait parlé avec admiration de ce procédé fit froid dans le dos à Sirius. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-on avoir autant d'admiration dans la voix pour parler d'une chose aussi barbare ?

« Bien, trêve de bavardage, montre-moi le chemin vers ces cachots. Notre ami aimerait une petite visite guidée je pense. » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle faisait léviter le fauteuil avec son prisonnier et qu'elle suivait Sirius qui s'était mis en route d'un geste mécanique encore sonné par l'arrivée en fanfare de la sorcière. Il ne savait pas exactement qui était devant lui. Hortense Potter ou Hortense la Mangemort.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui signala qu'il ne devait plus y avoir grande différence entre les deux en ayant passé cinq mois au service de Voldemort. Sirius repensa au Severus qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, timide et répliquant vivement à leur blague, et à celui qu'il était devenu, cassant, froid et inexpressif. Sirius soupira. Tout ceci devenait bien compliqué à gérer.

Quand ils furent arrivé à destination, Hortense poussa violemment le prisonnier dans le cachot, toujours attaché sur son fauteuil devenu chaise et ferma la porte de fer. Elle vérifia ensuite les protections et sourit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient on ne peut plus satisfaisantes.

« Il n'y a pas à dire mais les anciennes familles savaient comment aménager leur maison. » soupira-t-elle.

Le fait qu'Hortense apprécie l'aménagement de la maison n'était pas non plus pour plaire à Sirius mais il ne dit rien. Il était soucieux en observant la jeune femme. S'il avait suivi les principes de sa famille, il aurait sans doute été comme elle. C'était dérangeant comme idée, surtout en sachant qui étaient ses parents.

« Bien, allons attendre les autres en haut. » dit-elle en s'adressant d'une voix enjouée à Sirius.

Puis elle se tourna vers le prisonnier et lorsque Sirius fut hors de portée de vue de celui-ci, elle enleva le sort de surdité et d'aveuglement.

« Oh, et toi, réfléchis déjà à ce que tu dira ou non. Je reviendrais plus tard. Au fait, mon nom est Hortense. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le répéter. » dit-elle doucement à l'homme qui était maintenant plus pale que la mort.

Puis elle se tourna et remonta au salon.

Harry et Severus étaient déjà arrivés, ainsi que Draco et James qui revenaient d'une mission de surveillance. Hortense leur fit un signe de tête comme salut et si dirigea vers le bar. Elle se servit un vers d'alcool qu'elle but d'une traite.

Severus reconnu tout de suite cette attitude qui ne laissait rien de bon en vue. Elle était stressée. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

« Pas que je ne suis pas ravie de te revoir, mais peut-on savoir ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Draco quelque seconde après l'arrivée d'Hortense.

« J'ai croisé un informateur de ton père ce matin. » dit-elle à Draco en se réservant un verre mais qu'elle ne but pas, elle se contenta de faire tourner le liquide autour des parois.

« Et ? » demanda James qui ne voyait pas ou était le problème. Il se demandait surtout en quoi ce fait avait suffi à la faire revenir au Square.

« Et il avait des informations bien entendu. Sur les traîtres. » Dit Hortense en relevant ses yeux vers eux.

« Les ? » demanda Severus en arquant un sourcil, commençant à comprendre.

« Oui, les traîtres. Ceux qui devraient être morts. » Confirma Hortense en prenant une gorgée dans on verre.

« Tu en sais plus ? » demanda Harry qui avait remarqué l'état de nerf d'Hortense quand elle était arrivée et le fait que le prisonnier n'était plus en vue.

« Non. J'ai besoin de vous pour l'identifier, je ne le connais pas. Ensuite, nous verrons s'il accepte de parler. » Expliqua Hortense en se tournant vers Sirius et James.

« Et s'il refuse ? » demanda Sirius, pratiquement certain de la réponse qu'allait lui fournir Hortense.

« Il parlera. » répliqua sèchement Hortense en déposant son verre d'un geste violent sur la table.

« Où se trouve-t-il ? » demanda James la gorge sèche. Lui aussi allait avoir besoin d'un verre, il le sentait.

« Dans les caves de la maison. » expliqua Sirius.

« Il y a des caves dans la maison ? » demanda Harry.

Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait des caves au Square, il ne les avait jamais vues.

« Oui. Il faut que l'héritier des Black en ait connaissance et les réactives pour qu'elles apparaissent. Cela m'étonnerait que mon alter ego ait eu envie que tu ais connaissance de cela. » Développa Sirius en s'adressant à Harry.

Harry se sentit vexé par cette remarque et s'énerva.

« Bien entendu. Laissons le pauvre petit Harry sans connaissance. Après tout, la seule chose qu'on lui demande c'est de tuer Voldemort mais sans lui dire pourquoi. » Répliqua Harry.

« Dis donc Harry, tu n'aurais pas passé trop de temps avec Draco et Severus ? » se moqua gentiment Hortense.

Le petit Harry de dix-sept ans changeait beaucoup. Il s'affirmait depuis qu'il était dans ce monde. La découverte des manigances du Directeur lui avait permis d'affirmer son caractère sans vouloir à tout prix plaire au monde sorcier. Et l'absence de pression sur ses épaules, de personnes qui épiaient ces faits et gestes lui permettait d'être enfin libre dans ses actes.

« Non. J'ai juste pris conscience de certaines choses. » Répliqua-t-il.

Hortense lui sourit d'un air entendu. Elle comprenait. Elle décida de changer de sujet, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle, à peine quelques heures avant qu'on ne remarque son départ.

«Ne traînons pas. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre notre invité. James et Sirius, vous allez être les premiers qu'il va voir, après moi. Surtout faite en sorte qu'il ne vous voit pas tout de suite. Severus et Draco vous vous mettez sous une cape d'invisibilité. A mon signale Draco tu te montres, et puis toi Severus. Harry, tu peux descendre aussi bien entendu mais je préférerais qu'il ne te voie pas. »

« Pour vivre heureux, vivons cacher. » dit Harry.

Hortense éclata de rire tandis que Draco, James et Sirius les regardaient les yeux ronds. Hortense le va les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un proverbe moldu. Il serait grand temps de parfaire vos connaissances dans ce domaine. Bon nous y allons ? »

Tous firent un signe de tête que oui et ils avancèrent en suivant Sirius. Severus était resté un peu en retrait, attendant de pouvoir dire quelque mot à Hortense sans la présence des autres. Harry avait vite compris ce qui se passait et il enfila la cape et laissa aux deux sorciers un peu d'intimité.

« Comment cela se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'emblée à Hortense en s'approchant d'elle.

« Bien. » dit Hortense. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Severus plus que nécessaire.

« Mais ? Car il y a bien un mais n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu aurais pour revenir durant ces trois mois. »

« Lucius ne me laisse pas un instant de répit. » avoua finalement Hortense après deux minutes de silence sachant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

« Pas étonnant avec la découverte de Draco. Il doit te voir comme une ennemie qui risque de prendre sa place puisque vos talents sont semblables. » Pensa tout haut Severus.

« Oui. Il est furieux de ne plus faire les interrogatoires principaux. » Expliqua Hortense

« Tu les fais tous ? » s'étonna Severus. C'était rapide comme ascension.

« Oui. »

Severus prit alors la main d'Hortense dans la sienne en la pressa fort pour lui donner du courage. Hortense lui fit un faible sourire, montrant réellement son état d'esprit.

« J'ai vu que tu faisais du bon travail avec Harry. Il semble aller beaucoup mieux. » Dit-elle en se mettant en marche pour les caves.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour tout t'avouer. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais c'est incroyable la capacité qu'il a à obtenir ce qu'il veut. » S'exclama Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Comme c'est étonnant. » plaisanta Hortense sachant parfaitement le petit côté Serpentard d'Harry.

« Il s'entraîne tous les jours avec Lupin ou Black. Mais tu devras accélérer le mouvement de ton côté, l'inaction le pèse, il n'y est pas habitué. De plus il est devenu ami avec Draco. » Dit Severus comme si cette dernière phrase voulait tout dire.

« Voilà qui n'arrange pas tes affaires n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa Hortense.

« J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière parfois. J'ai dû les empêcher de se rendre à la Chambre des Secrets. » Admit Severus en soupirant.

« Hum, visiter la Chambre est mon idée, nous aurions du venin de basilic ce qui faciliterait la destruction des Horcruxes. »

« Encore faut-il le tuer avant ! » contra Severus fâché qu'elle ait parlé de cela à Harry et comprenant d'où venait l'obsession de Draco et Harry pour cette saleté de Chambre.

« Douterais-tu de ses capacités. Il l'a vaincu à douze ans, il peut le refaire à dix-sept. » Expliqua simplement Hortense

« Dix-huit. Je te rappelle que Juillet était il y a deux mois. » préférant ne pas épiloguer sur le fait qu'Hortense n'avait sans aucun doute pas fêté son anniversaire.

«Exact. Dix-huit. Tu saurais lui procurer l'épée de Gryffondor ? » Questionna Hortense, tentant de trouver une solution à ce problème.

« Il me l'a déjà demandé. Je ne sais pas comment justifier cela à Albus. » Tempéra Severus.

« Et si James lui demandait. Il peut jouer sur son héritage Prewett peut-être. » Tenta Hortense.

« L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, on peut essayer. » Severus et Hortense étaient arrivés au cachot.

James, Sirius, Harry et Draco étaient resté dans l'angle du mur, juste avant d'accéder à la cellule du prisonnier. Les trois personnes désignées enfilèrent les capes d'invisibilité, tandis qu'Hortense fit signe à James et Sirius d'avancer sans se faire voir.

Elle s'approcha de la cellule du prisonnier et défit d'un coup de baguette les liens qui le retenaient. Il voulut se lancer sur Hortense, mais celle-ci avait anticipé le mouvement et le propulsa sur le mur du cachot dans un craquement sinistre.

«Oh, ça doit faire mal. » dit-elle l'expression de son visage contredisant ses propos compatissants.

Le sorcier tenta de se relever, mais n'essaya plus d'attaquer Hortense.

« Je ne vous dirais rien ! » cracha-t-il à Hortense.

« Pas même ton nom ? » Questionna Hortense à quelque centimètre de son visage.

« Non. » dit fermement le sorcier.

« Hum, peut-être que mes deux amis peuvent régler le problème à ta place. »

Hortense fit signe à James et Sirius de s'approcher tandis qu'elle sortait de la cellule et se mit à l'angle du mur, faisant croire qu'elle partait, aussitôt les yeux du prisonniers s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

« Professeur Black ! Aidez-moi. Je vous en prie. »

Sirius regarda le prisonnier les yeux écarquillés, il ne le reconnaissait pas du tout. Hortense émit un claquement de langue, contrariée. Elle n'avait pas pensé au Polynectar et n'avait pas d'antidote sur elle.

Hortense s'avança à nouveau vers le prisonnier qui ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir aussi vite.

« Professeur, vous devez m'aider, cette femme, c'est une Mangemort, elle m'a kidnappé. »

Sirius était toujours tétanisé. Le sorcier l'appelait professeur, ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un de ses élèves. Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des traîtres au sein même de Poudlard. Et puis il ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Tu sembles oublier que tu as consommé du Polynectar jeune homme. Le professeur Black ne te reconnaît pas. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, baguette à la main.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda James sentant Sirius en état de choc.

« Je ne veux pas le dire devant elle. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, mais vois-tu ce n'est pas toi qui fait les règles ici. » contra Hortense.

« Professeur, monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance, c'est une Mangemort. » supplia le garçon

« Le maître serait ravi de savoir à quelle vitesse tu fais tomber la couverture de ses espions. Ton nom ! Ne me fais plus répéter la question. » Dit-elle en enfonçant sa baguette dans la poitrine du garçon.

« Ackerley Matthew » souffla le garçon apeuré

« Tu es le petit frère de Stewart ? » demanda James. Il avait connu le garçon, un Serdaigle assez discret, trois ans plus jeune qu'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire que celui-ci soit un traitre.

« Matthew ? » cria Sirius. « Mais par Merlin comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? » demanda Sirius en s'avançant pour le libérer.

« Arrière Black ! » menaça Hortense.

« Le monsieur t'a posé une question Matt, tu permets que je t'appelles Matt ? Ne réponds pas c'est une question rhétorique. Alors Matt, comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? » Demanda Hortense en attrapant le garçon par le bras et en le remettant violemment sur sa chaise.

« Je me promenais sur le chemin de traverse et cette femme m'a enlevé. » cria Matthew en se débâtant.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'Hortense lui administra une gifle violente. Sirius voulu intervenir mais James l'en empêcha. Il ferma néanmoins les yeux quelques secondes quand il vit du sang s'écouler de la lèvre du garçon. Il avait à peine seize ans !

« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Matt. Réessaye une autre histoire. » Susurra à son oreille Hortense tandis que les deux Gryffondors se tenaient en retrait.

« C'est la vérité, je le jure. » dit le garçon en suppliant les deux hommes des yeux.

« Matt, explique nous comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, la vérité et l'on pourrait t'aider. » tenta James.

« C'est la vérité. Vous devez me croire. C'est une Mangemort, c'est elle qui ment. » Pleura le garçon alors que Hortense lui serrait fermement les bras et l'avait rattaché.

« Et comment sais-tu que je suis une Mangemort ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Et bien parce que vous m'avez enlevé. » dit le garçon après un moment d'hésitation.

«Un peu léger comme preuve tu ne trouves pas. De plus, ne crois-tu pas que monsieur Black et Potter le saurait si j'étais une Mangemort ? » Contra Hortense

« Vous en êtes une. _Je le sais ?_ » Dit le garçon en tentant de se relever, mais un coup sec d'Hortense le remis à sa place.

« As-tu d'autre arguments à avancer ? Des preuves peut-être ? Des souvenirs ? »

« Non ! Non je... » le jeune sorcier semblait se tétaniser sur place. Il savait qu'il était dans une mauvaise position.

« Laissez-nous. » dit Hortense aux deux maraudeurs. Mais elle leur fit un signe leur faisant comprendre de rester à portée d'oreille. Elle fit semblant d'agiter sa baguette pour effectuer un sort de silence alors qu'en fait il s'agissait juste d'un sort de nettoyage, mais il fallait mettre en confiance son prisonnier.

« Eh bien, Matt, nous ne sommes plus que deux désormais. Comment as-tu su que tu pouvais t'adresser à moi pour ta requête. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Hortense s'approcha du jeune garçon en soupirant et chuchota à son oreille, juste assez fort pour que les autres entendent.

« Si tu veux sortir d'ici vivant, tu devrais me parler, je pourrais t'emmener au manoir. »

« Je ne vous dirais rien. Vous êtes avec des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. »

« Et bien voilà gamin, c'était pas si difficile finalement. » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Hortense sortit de la cellule laissant le prisonnier interloqué. Qu'avait-il pu dire qui a autant ravi Hortense.

« Draco, Severus je n'aurais pas besoin de vous finalement. » en rejoignant les personnes au bout du couloir.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ils étaient là pour le mettre en confiance. Mais cela ne marchera pas. Il est contre l'Ordre, je vais devoir l'interroger. » expliqua-t-elle en s'appuyant légèrement sur le mur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà ? » demanda Sirius méchamment.

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es Black. » répliqua sèchement Hortense.

« Je poursuivrai sans vous. Mais il me faudrait un témoin. » Continua-t-elle.

« Je reste. » dit directement Harry en sortant de sa cape.

« Je préférerais pas Harry. » dit doucement Hortense. Les autres se rendirent alors compte de la différence de ton entre les paroles qui leur étaient adressées et celles pour Harry.

« Tu as besoin d'un témoin des dires du garçon, et je veux savoir ce qui se passera. » contra Harry.

« Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour toi. » s'énerva Hortense. Elle ne voulait pas que la seule personne a qui elle accordait un peu d'attention, en dehors de Severus et Draco, s'éloigne d'elle.

Ma pauvre, heureusement que l'avis des autres ne t'importe pas, pensa-t-elle.

« C'est sans doute mieux que le découvrir en direct si jamais un jour je me fais attraper ? » contra une nouvelle fois Harry. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité morbide, il voulait réellement savoir ce qui l'attendrait si jamais un jour il était capturé.

« Tu veux connaître les techniques d'interrogatoire pour pouvoir les affronter si jamais tu es un jour attrapé par le Lord ? » demanda James, impressionné par le self contrôle d'Harry.

« Exactement. »

« Je vais rester aussi, je surveillerais Harry. » proposa Severus afin d'éviter la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était convaincu qu'Hortense n'y tenait pas particulièrement.

« Et pourquoi ce serait à toi de surveiller Harry, Snape ? On restera tous. » répliqua Sirius

« Hors de question ! » hurla Hortense qui ne voulait absolument pas à avoir à gérer tout ce petit monde pendant un interrogatoire.

« Personnellement, j'en ai déjà assez vu pour toute ma vie avec mon père. Je passe. » répondit Draco en remontant les escaliers.

« Je préfère ne pas assister à cela non plus. On ferait mieux d'y aller Patmol. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ton ancien élève dans cette situation. » ajouta James qui se doutait parfaitement de ce qui se passerait.

« Attends, j'ai des questions. » dit Sirius. James soupira et remonta les escaliers à son tour.

« Je t'écoute. » souffla Hortense.

« Que vas-tu lui faire ? » réclama Sirius.

« Lui poser des questions. » répondit simplement Hortense en le fixant.

« Et s'il ne répond pas ? » continua Sirius se plantant devant elle.

« Je l'obligerais à le faire. » expliqua Hortense qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'énerver devant l'attitude puérile de Sirius.

« Par la force ? » gronda-t-il de sa voix sourde rappelant tellement son animagus.

« Oui. » répondit froidement Hortense contrastant avec le ton de Sirius.

« Et s'il ne craque pas et qu'il ne dit rien ? » continua Sirius.

« Il craquera. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« Ils ont presque tous craqués. » ajouta Hortense.

« Tu veux dire que toutes les personnes que tu as interrogé ont toutes finis par avouer ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. _Si _ta question est de savoir ce qui arrivera à ce jeune homme s'il ne répond pas, c'est simple je le forcerais à répondre. Et je ne pourrais pas utiliser le veritaserum car il a pris l'antidote et je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre qu'il cesse son effet. Maintenant je te demanderais de quitter la pièce car je dois me dépêcher. Je n'ai pas demandé l'autorisation pour m'absenter et je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps. » coupa Hortense

« Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. » expliqua Sirius

« Et pourquoi je te prie ? » rouspéta Hortense.

« Les protections. Elles vous mettront dehors si un Black n'est pas présent. » dit Sirius en faisant un vague mouvement de la main.

« Magnifique. Severus et Sirius dans la même pièce. Bref, allons-y. » Dit Hortense en se tournant.

James et Draco avaient déjà quitté les lieux tandis que Severus et Harry se cachaient à nouveau sous la cape. Hortense se dirigea alors vers la cellule du prisonnier accompagnée par les deux hommes et Sirius, leva le sort de silence et entra dans la pièce.

« Bien Matt, tu vas maintenant me dire exactement ce que tu voulais faire savoir à Lucius Malfoy. » dit-elle après avoir lancé un nouveau sort de ligotage sur le garçon.

« Non. Professeur Black, je vous en prie, aidez-moi. »

Sirius était hors de la cellule, les bras crispés sur son torse. Il se répétait comme un mantra que tout ceci était nécessaire, mais il ne parvenait pas totalement à se convaincre.

Voyant la crispation dans les bras de l'animagus, Hortense jeta un sort de verrouillage sur la porte de la cellule. Mieux valait éviter les interventions intempestives.

Harry était figé sous la cape. Il attendait la suite avec appréhension, tout comme Severus qui surveillait aussi Black du coin de l'œil.

« Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris Matt. Le professeur Black t'a entendu dire que tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi car j'étais avec l'Ordre. C'est bien ce que tu as dit Matt ? »

Hortense tournait autour de lui comme un lion autour de sa proie. Matt avait de grosses gouttes de sueurs qui lui dévalaient le visage. S'il parlait, Lucius Malfoy allait le tuer. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

« Très bien Matt, on va tenter de te motiver un peu. Sais-tu comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait parler ses prisonniers ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui et murmurant la phrase à son oreille.

Matt tressaillit au son de cette voix. Non, il ne savait pas et c'était tout aussi bien comme cela.

« Hum, non tu le ne sais pas. Tu n'es qu'un petit avorton de dernier rang. De la chaire à baguette. Je vais te dire comme le Lord s'y prend. Il fait appelle à son meilleur interrogateur. »

Oui, Matt avait entendu parler des interrogateurs. C'était des personnes spécialisées qui faisaient parler les prisonniers. Il y en avait aussi chez les Auror, chacun était spécialisé dans une branche. Veritaserum, détournement de serment, analyse comportementale.

« Je vois dans ton regard que tu sais ce qu'est un interrogateur. Sans doute connais-tu ceux des anciens Aurors. Mais vois-tu le Lord n'a pas des interrogateurs spécialisés. En réalité, ils sont juste classés. Du moins bon au meilleur. Et leur technique sont légèrement différentes de celle des Aurors tu t'en doutes. »

Hortense continuait à parler à Matt d'une voix douce, lançant çà et là traîner sa baguette sur le torse ou le visage du garçon. Matt commençait à respirer difficilement, la panique s'insufflait en lui.

Harry observait Hortense avec fascination. Il ne pouvait pas poser de question à Severus, mais il était certain que c'était lui qui avait appris à Hortense à parler de cette manière. Elle était aussi terrifiante que pouvait l'être Snape pour un enfant de onze ans.

Sirius était toujours appuyé sur la porte de la cellule, les bras croisés.

« Tu ne dis toujours rien Matt ? Oh, mais attends, je n'ai pas fini mon explication. Vois-tu Lucius Malfoy était l'interrogateur numéro 2, juste derrière Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon confirma d'un hochement de tête. Oui il pouvait le croire, Malfoy était un type vraiment effrayant.

« Bien, tu es un brave petit. » lui dit-elle en lui mettant trois petites claques sur la joue comme pour récompenser le garçon.

« Et bien maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais. Ou je te ferais parler. »

Elle s'était redressée devant le garçon, baguette tendue vers lui. Matt ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude. Une seconde avant la sorcière était patiente presque gentille et maintenant elle le menaçait. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire d'interrogateur pour ensuite laisser tomber ?

« Je ne dirais rien. »

« Comme tu veux. » dit-elle et elle fit alors un mouvement de baguette.

« Endoloris ! »

Le sort fila vers la poitrine du sorcier qui hurla sous la douleur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de pire de toute sa vie.

Harry, caché sous la cape, hoqueta et plaqua vivement ses mains sur sa bouche. Il avait déjà ressenti les effets du Doloris, il connaissait cette douleur.

Hortense entendit le hoquet d'Harry et d'un mouvement de tête, elle fit signe à Severus de s'approcher du garçon.

Severus comprit tout de suite et il se plaça prêt d'Harry. Il lança ensuite un sort de silence autour d'eux. Les hurlements continuaient néanmoins à les atteindre

« Harry. J'ai placé un sort de silence autour de nous. Nous entendrons ce qui se passe, mais eux ne peuvent pas nous entendre. Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux. »

Harry hocha la tête, pas très sûr de sa voix il se racla la gorge avant de demander :

« Pourquoi commence-t-elle directement avec un sort aussi cruel ? »

« Parce que c'est celui dont le garçon se remettra le plus facilement. Elle espère ne pas avoir à aller trop loin je crois. »

Harry écouta l'explication avec un frisson dans le dos. Ne pas aller trop loin. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée de rester, mais il était un Gryffondor. La curiosité et l'envie de savoir prirent le dessus.

« Alors Matt, dit-elle en relâchant le sort, on n'a toujours pas envie de parler ? »

Matt lui lança un regard plein de fouge. Lucius l'avait tout de même un minimum entraîner à résister aux sorts. Il pensait qu'en hurlant directement, Hortense jugerait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le choc et le laisserait tranquille le temps qu'il puisse inventer un mensonge cohérent.

« Oh, au fait Matt, les faux hurlements, c'est à partir du troisième doloris normalement. Lucius ne t'a pas bien appris les techniques. »

Matt la regarda les yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné si facilement.

« Aurais-je oublié de te le dire ? » ria-t-elle soudain, ce qui figea encore plus le garçon.

« Me dire quoi ? » souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

« L'interrogateur numéro 2 du Lord, c'est moi maintenant. » dit-elle en fixant sa baguette en souriant.

Hortense dut l'admettre, le garçon était résistant. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour obtenir un vrai cri de douleur en provenance du Serdaigle, et une heure avant que les larmes apparurent. Il était courageux, et cela brisait le cœur de la jeune femme en sachant son destin. Mais c'était lui ou eux, il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

Hortense lançait un nouveau sort de découpe sur le corps du sorcier. Les liens magiques avaient été supprimés, ils n'étaient plus nécessaires étant donnée l'état dans lequel le garçon se trouvait.

« Stop ! Je vous en supplie ! » cria le sorcier

Il craque pensèrent en même temps les quatre personnes présentes.

« Je t'écoute » dit méchamment Hortense « ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. »

« Je devais voir Lucius pour lui parler des traîtres. » dit-il d'une voix hachées.

Hortense pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers lui

« Si c'est pour dire des choses que l'on sait déjà, je vais te donner une bonne motivation. »

« Non ! Je … je sais que Severus Snape n'est pas mort. »

Bingo pensa Hortense. Tandis que Severus se tendait sous la cape.

« Continue. » menaça Hortense

« Je sais qu'il donne des cours à Poudlard. » ajouta Matt.

« Je m'en doute puisque tu es parmi les élèves encore présent. Continue. » dit Hortense en tournant autour du garçon

« Je… je devais m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une personne sous Polynectar. » expliqua Matt.

« Tes conclusions ? » demanda Hortense en plantant son regard dans celui du prisonnier.

« C'est le vrai Severus Snape. »

« Comment as-tu conclu cela ? » gronda Hortense, sachant déjà qu'avec les connaissances qu'il avait accumulé, le garçon ne pourrait pas quitter cette pièce.

« J'ai entre aperçue sa marque quand sa robe a été brûlée lors d'un accident en classe. Le Polynectar ne fait pas apparaître la marque. »

Severus soupira dans son coin. Un bête accident déclenché par les successeurs de Londubat. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait de telles conséquences.

« Très juste, tu es intelligent Matt. Dommage que tu utilises mal cette intelligence. As-tu parlé de cela à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non ! » dit vite Matt

Hortense pointa sa baguette vers le garçon et commença un sort.

« Je le jure, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais que… »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? » questionna Hortense mais elle savait déjà que Matt avait cherché la reconnaissance de Lucius.

« Que quelqu'un autre s'attribue les mérites de la découverte. » murmura-il presque honteux de lui.

« Que t'a promis Lucius contre les informations ? » tenta de savoir Hortense

« Une place dans le cercle »

Hortense éclata de rire. C'était bien le style de Lucius de promettre des choses qui ne lui appartenait pas d'attribuer.

« Lucius n'a rien à dire concernant les membres du cercle. Idiot. »

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tenant ses genoux dans ses bras.

« Es-tu le seul espion dans Poudlard ? » demanda maintenant Hortense en s'approchant à nouveau du sorcier. Elle ne faisait que cela. Partir, revenir, repartir, encore une fois revenir. Cela donnait une impression de malaise au prisonnier qui ne savait pas quand viendrait le prochain sort.

« Je ne dirais rien. » dit Matt en serrant des dents sachant déjà à quoi il s'exposait.

« A ton aise. »

Et cette fois Hortense ne tient pas compte du non hurlé du garçon. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était sans pitié. Sinon, il ne parlerait pas. Les doigts du garçon commencèrent à se retourner un à un dans un affreux craquement après qu'un rayon bleu l'ait touché.

Harry qui avait bien vu que le garçon allait parler leva son visage pâle vers Severus.

« Elle doit lui montrer qu'elle est sans pitié. Elle a attendu beaucoup trop longtemps entre deux sorts. Si cela s'était passé dans les cachots du Lord, le garçon serait déjà presque mort. » expliqua directement Severus à Harry, lisant la question qu'il n'avait pas posé dans son regard.

« Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle est gentille par rapport à la normale. » dit Harry en déglutissant difficilement.

« Oui Harry, elle est bien plus compatissante ici que n'importe quel mangemort là-bas. » assura Severus le regard noir

« C'est… » commença Harry mais il ne savait pas quel adjectif ajouté après.

« Horrible. Je sais. Mais pour elle aussi, crois-moi. » dit Severus le visage inexpressif.

« Vous aussi ? » requit d'une petite voix Harry.

« Moi aussi quoi Harry ? » demanda Severus.

« Vous avez dû faire des interrogatoires ? »

Severus hésita un instant avant de répondre. La vérité permettrait peut-être au garçon de ne pas trop en vouloir à Hortense. Il jeta aussi un coup d'œil à Black qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le début.

« Oui. Mais je n'utilisais pas les mêmes méthodes. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Des potions. » comprit Harry qui avait dit le fruit de sa réflexion tout haut.

« Oui. Les potions sont bien souvent aussi efficaces que les sorts. »

« Pourquoi Hortense n'utilise pas des potions. C'est moins, je ne sais pas comment dire. » dit Harry en fixant la jeune femme, bouleversé qu'elle doive faire cela pour pouvoir espionner Voldemort.

« C'est moins personnel. Moins effrayant pour ceux qui assistent à l'interrogatoire. C'était le but du Lord dans notre monde. Il a refusé qu'Hortense utilise les potions. » Dit Severus en partie plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas maintenant ? Elle pourrait sans doute. » Sollicita Harry

« L'habitude. Elle ne saurait plus faire autrement. » Expliqua sombrement Severus. Il n'ajouta pas que selon lui, Hortense évacuait de cette manière son trop plein de rage. Ce n'était pas nécessaire que les autres comprennent que dans un certain sens, Hortense prenait plaisir lors de ces séances.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le prisonnier qui recommençait à parler.

« Je ne suis pas le seul. Mais je ne connais pas l'identité des autres. Nous sommes trois. Mais on ne se rencontre que sous Polynectar. » murmura Matt en haletant tellement son corps lui était douloureux.

« Un signe de reconnaissance ? » questionna Hortense.

« Non, juste la marque et on se donne rendez-vous par le biais de nos supérieurs. » Hortense ricana.

Cela aurait été trop facile qu'il connaisse les autres traîtres.

« Des élèves, des professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre peut-être ? » réclama-t-elle en tentant d'obtenir un maximum d'informations.

« Il y avait un adulte, j'en suis certain et peut-être un plus jeune. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas certain. » Avoua Matt.

Un membre de l'Ordre sans doute pensa Hortense. Elle n'était pas étonnée, Harry et elle avait déjà déduit cela. Mais c'était confirmé.

« Pourquoi avoir rejoint le Lord ? » demanda soudain Hortense à Matt. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ce garçon avait pu finir indicateur.

« Pour mettre fin à la guerre. » dit Matt

« Explique-toi. » Hortense ne comprenait pas la logique du sorcier.

« Mon frère, il voulait entrer dans l'ordre. Mais il s'est fait tuer lors de sa première mission. Tout cela à cause de Dumbledore. Je m'en fiche des moldus. Je veux juste que ma petite sœur puisse vivre et revenir près de moi. Mais j'ai échoué. » Matt se mit à pleurer en racontant son histoire.

« Tu n'as pas échoué Matt. Dis-moi où se trouve ta sœur ? » Dit Hortense. Elle avait exagéré son ton compatissant. L'histoire de Matt ne la touchait pas réellement. C'était toujours la même. Des faibles qui changeaient de camps selon le vent.

« Non, vous allez la tuer. »

« Non, je te le jure, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Dis-moi où est-elle ? » Hortense voulait tout de même s'assurer que la famille du garçon était en sécurité. Pas besoin d'avoir d'autre mort sur la conscience.

« Elle est partie avec mes parents en France. » avoua finalement Matt qui jugeait ne plus rien avoir à gagner

« Bien, elle est en sécurité là-bas. » approuva Hortense.

« Mais je ne la reverrais jamais. » demanda Matt avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

« Non. Tu as pris de mauvaises décisions Matt. Tu as mis beaucoup de monde en danger, dont ta sœur et tes parents. » Elle ne voulait pas se montrer tendre avec le garçon maintenant. Il devait être fort et ne pas mourir en lâche.

« Vous pourriez me libérer, je ne dirais rien vous concernant je le promets. » proposa-t-il.

Hortense soupira, ce sorcier n'avait que seize ans par Salazar ! Bien sur qu'il n'accepterai pas la mort en face sans tenter de s'en sortir. Il n'y avait que Harry pour faire ce genre de chose. Et elle.

« Même si tu ne dis rien Matt, Lucius découvrira tout. Tu es un traître Matt. Tu m'as tout dit. Il trouvera dans ton esprit où se cache ta sœur et tes parents et les tuera. »

Lucius n'était pas un maître en legimancie, mais il la maîtrisait assez pour savoir qui avait interrogé Matt et pourquoi. De plus ce qu'elle avait dit à Matt était vrai, il se vengerait sans aucun doute sur la famille du garçon.

« Mais je ne suis pas un traître, vous m'avez obligé de parler. » s'exclama Matt, outré.

« Tu aurais dû mourir plutôt que de révéler tous ces secrets. » Dit méchamment Hortense en se rendant compte que le sorcier n'éprouvait aucun regret pour ses actes.

« Je pourrais retourner à Poudlard alors. »

« Non. Encore une fois tu es un traître Matt. Tu es faible. » Lui dit Hortense en s'approchant à nouveau de lui, plaçant ses deux bras sur ses avant-bras et montrant la marque du garçon

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi. Vous ne pouvez pas me garder prisonnier ici pour toujours. » Demanda Matt alors qu'Hortense s'était cette fois beaucoup plus éloignée. Elle était au niveau de la porte.

« En effet Matt, je ne peux pas. » dit Hortense, résignée.

Harry et Sirius se tendirent aux derniers mots d'Hortense. Elle n'allait tout de même pas ? Mais avant que leur réflexion n'aille plus loin, un rayon vert frappa le jeune homme en pleine poitrine et son corps s'écroula au sol. Mort.

Hortense resta debout au centre de la pièce. Elle prit juste la peine de déverrouiller la porte. Elle n'avait pas voulu des supplications avant sa mort, elle préférait tuer par surprise. L'expression sur le visage de la personne était moins difficile à assumer que le dégoût ou la peur.

Severus tenait Harry dans ses bras alors que le garçon s'était tourné vers lui pour ne pas voir le cadavre qui était devant ses yeux. Il obligea Harry à le suivre pour remonter à l'étage.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'Hortense était toujours dans la cellule et Sirius adossé à celle-ci. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé. Hortense se retourna alors et fit face à Sirius.

Quand il vit les yeux d'Hortense, ses yeux verts appartenant à Lily, la même couleur que le sort qu'elle venait de lancer, une rage immense l'atteignit et il se propulsa dans la cellule.

Il attrapa Hortense aux épaules et il l'écrasa contre le mur de la cellule. Du sang commença à s'écouler de la tête de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne réagissait pas.

« Comment as-tu pu tuer ce gamin ? Il ne demandait qu'à protéger sa famille ! »

Hortense ne réagissait pas. Elle avait même laissé tomber sa baguette lorsque Sirius l'avait attrapé. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu répondre ?

Que oui, elle avait encore dû tuer ? Que c'était injuste ? Que Par Merlin ce gosse n'avait que seize ans ? Elle ressentait la même rage que Sirius et dans un sens le coup qu'il lui avait donné, elle aurait voulu se l'infliger elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors elle laissa simplement Sirius l'insulter, lui hurler dessus, car elle ne pouvait pas hurler. Si elle le faisait, elle craquerait. Et elle ne pouvait pas craquer.

Elle sentit le poing de Sirius heurter violemment sa joue, et elle s'effondra au sol. Elle cracha le sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Alors que Sirius lui hurlait de dire quelque chose.

« Tes parents auraient honte de toi. » cracha-t-il en quittant finalement la cellule.

Hortense restait au sol. Ses mains tâchées du sang de Matt. Et elle murmura doucement :

« Je sais. »

Sirius s'était arrêté à l'angle du mur pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Sa main appuyée sur les murs de pierre. Il entendit les deux mots dit avec tellement de douleur. Il se crispa sur le mur de pierre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.


	18. Chapter 17 : On improvise

**Note:**

Je tiens aussi à remercier ma bêta qui a eu beaucoup de boulot à faire sur ce chapitre et surtout sur le suivant.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous

Johanna

**Chapitre corrigé par Beubeul**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**On improvise**

_Pour réussir, il ne suffit pas de prévoir. Il faut aussi savoir improviser. »_

_de Isaac Asimov_

* * *

Trois jours après l'épisode des cachots et la mort de l'espion, Severus, Draco et Harry se tenaient devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Pendant trois jours, Harry avait pris la place de Matt à l'école de magie, prenant du polynectar fabriqué à partir des cheveux de Matt pour cacher la mort du traître aux Mangemorts et tenter de découvrir l'identité des deux autres infidèles. Ça n'avait pas été facile de se fondre dans la vie d'étudiants de Poudlard, l'école fonctionnait de manière si différente de celle de son monde que Harry en avait été fortement perturbé.

Chaque matière avait quand c'était possible, deux enseignants titulaires. Les professeurs faisant tous partie des différents niveaux de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils devaient souvent s'absenter afin de remplir des missions plus ou moins longue. Harry avait aussi compris entre les lignes que les professeurs changeaient régulièrement au début de ce système à cause de la mort de certain d'entre eux. Aussi, il y avait à chaque fois deux personnes ou plus, capable d'enseigner les différentes matières en vue d'apprendre aux élèves à échapper aux Mangemorts.

Harry avait ainsi eu le plaisir de constater que l'amour de Neville Londubat pour la botanique existait toujours dans ce monde puisque Neville était l'un des professeurs titulaires de cette discipline. Il était aidé dans sa tâche par Alice Londubat. Harry était ravi de savoir que dans ce monde, au moins l'un des deux parents de Neville n'avait pas subi la torture de la folle, Bellatrix. Il se demandait si Frank était vivant, mais n'avait pas osé poser la question. Il le ferait au Square ou lors d'une réunion où il espérait croiser Neville. Harry aurait aimé lui parler, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire dans la peau de Matt. Il se demandait quelle avait été la vie de Neville dans ce monde et se promit de revenir le voir en tant que Harry dès qu'il le pourrait.

L'histoire de la magie et les sortilèges avaient les mêmes enseignants que dans son monde. Il n'était pas étonnant que le professeur Binns n'ait pas de co-titulaire, après tout il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pour le professeur de sortilège, l'histoire était différente. Filius Flitwick avait été blessé gravement au cours d'une bataille. Il se déplaçait désormais avec une canne et ne partait plus en mission ainsi assurait-il seul le cours de sortilège.

Pour la DCFM, Remus et Sirius se partageaient la tâche. Leur style était complètement opposé selon les dires des élèves, mais Harry n'avait eu cours qu'avec Remus. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé voir comment son parrain d'un autre monde se débrouillait dans une classe.

La métamorphose était enseignée par Minerva et James. James ne prenait que rarement les classes, Minerva n'allant que de temps à autre sur le terrain. Son animagus était connu des Mangemorts donc peu utile et son âge freinait son envois sur le champ de bataille. Albus préférait la conserver comme gardienne de Poudlard quand il devait s'absenter.

Les cours de métamorphose avaient pour but de permettre aux élèves de transformer les objets qu'ils pourraient trouver autour d'eux en armes ou en outils utiles en vue d'une évasion ou d'une riposte en cas de capture.

Harry eut deux autres surprises lors de ces trois jours. L'une bonne et l'autre assez mauvaise.

Il avait eu droit à un cours de potion que dans son monde il aurait sans aucun doute fui à toutes jambes. Mais comment ne pas comprendre quand on savait que Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy se partageaient cette tâche. Avant les cours étaient assurés par Alice Londubat durant de nombreuses années aux côtés de Severus mais avec la perte de couverture de Draco et de Severus puisque pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas membres de l'Ordre, Snape était celui de leur monde, la place leur était revenue. Ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant du décès de leur ancien professeur, Draco avait pu prendre ce rôle.

Et le duo était diaboliquement efficace. On entendait les mouches voler dans la classe et Harry eut une pensée pour le Neville de son monde qui aurait sans doute fini par abandonner les classes tellement ces deux-là étaient horrible avec les élèves médiocres selon leur critère. Le pire était qu'ils assuraient les cours ensemble, en même temps.

Harry en avait gémi de dépit lorsqu'il était entré dans la classe et avait sérieusement envisagé la fuite sans Ron et Hermione pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Heureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas un Potter en classe, et le cours s'était passé relativement bien. Les cours portaient désormais plus sur l'identification de poisons et les contre poisons que sur la confection de potion. Les ingrédients étaient rares et ne devaient pas être gaspillé par une bande de cornichon signala Snape.

La bonne surprise fut les cours de vol. Ils étaient assurés par Ronald Weasley et Madame Bibine. Harry avait eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les cours de vol n'étaient plus axés sur les matchs mais sur l'utilisation des balais comme moyen de fuite en cas d'attaque. Ron n'était clairement pas à l'aise dans son rôle de professeur mais prenait de l'assurance une fois en l'air. Harry resta en retrait du cours, ne connaissant pas le niveau de vol de Matt et se contenta de faire gentiment voler son balais.

Ces trois jours avaient été à la fois stressant pour Harry mais aussi revigorant. Redevenir le temps de quelques jours un étudiant comme les autres, insouciant, normal avait été une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pour lui. Il espérait avoir encore l'occasion de fréquenter les lieux, cette fois avec les classes de niveau 7. Les aspic n'existaient plus puisque le ministère, aux mains de Voldemort, n'aurait pas approuvé l'épreuve mais un diplôme était remis en fin d'année afin d'authentifier les capacités des sorciers et de récompenser leur efforts. C'était aussi une manière de donner eux gens présent une impression de normalité.

Harry aurait accepté sans soucis de continuer le manège plus longtemps. Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin et le soir du troisième jours, Hortense réapparut au Square en présence de James et Sirius. Elle leur demanda tout de suite de convoquer Severus, Draco et Harry.

Harry n'était pas là puisqu'il dormait depuis deux nuits dans le dortoir des Serdaigle mais il ne fut pas étonné d'être réveillé en pleine nuit par Draco.

« Viens, il y a du nouveau. » dit simplement Draco.

Harry comprit tout de suite et se hâta de le rejoindre. Ils pénètrent dans le bureau du directeur où ils retrouvèrent Sirius qui était venu les chercher et entrèrent dans l'âtre pour se rendre au Square.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cheminée, Hortense était toujours présente, faisant les cents pas, accompagnée de Severus et James qui se lançaient des regards noirs.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il à James.

Un coup d'œil de James aux personnes présentes lui fit comprendre que donner des explications détaillées devant Sirius n'étaient surtout par requis. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui-même ne souhaitait pas que les Horcruxes soient connus de son ami. Aussi l'entraîna-t-il dans une autre pièce sous le prétexte de lui parler de Servilus.

Sirius jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à Hortense avant de partir. Elle avait une sale mine. De larges cernes étaient visibles et son visage était d'une pâleur à faire concurrence à n'importe quel Malfoy mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son observation car déjà James le poussait dans la cuisine.

Lorsque les deux maraudeurs eurent disparu, la tension dans les épaules de Severus s'évanouit avec eux. Harry en aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel. Si lui arrivait à s'entendre avec Draco, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ces trois-là n'arrivaient à rien. Mais sur l'instant ce qui le tracassa le plus était l'apparence d'Hortense et la raideur que l'on ressentait émanant de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Hortense ? » demanda finalement Harry, s'inquiétant réellement pour la jeune femme.

« Oui. Très bien. Vous pourrez aller au manoir Malfoy. » Dit-elle rapidement en souriant au sorcier, tentant de le rassurer dans une grimace peu convaincante.

« Nous allons prendre l'identité de quel Mangemort ? » demanda Severus qui s'approcha à son tour de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

Cela sembla fonctionner car Hortense prit une profonde inspiration et détendit son corps. Elle reprit la parole au bout de quelques secondes. Ce geste couplé au relâchement d'Hortense serait sans doute passé inaperçue à quiconque n'avait pas encore vu l'interaction entre ces deux-là, mais Harry et Draco purent interpréter les gestes pour ce qu'ils étaient. Des preuves d'une parfaite confiance et compréhension entre les deux sorciers.

« Celle de Matt. Je sais que Harry a aussi cette apparence. Quand dois-tu reprendre de la potion afin de garder l'apparence de Matt ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Dans quatre heures. » répondit Harry après avoir lancé un Tempus.

Hortense sembla réfléchir quelque instant puis repris la parole.

« Bien. Dans une heure, Severus tu prendras une ration de polynectar d'Harry. Ainsi tu pourras entrer au manoir sans grande difficulté et toi Harry, comme prévu tu restes sous la cape mais la présence de polynectar te permettra de cacher ton identité si jamais tu devais te débarrasser de celle-ci. Il n'y aura que deux gardes au manoir normalement mais je ne sais pas encore qui.»

Tous hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur compréhension. C'était le grand soir. Draco était particulièrement affolé de devoir se rendre au manoir de ses parents connaissant une partie du sort que son père lui réservera dans le cas où il devrait rester sur place. Il ferma les yeux fortement quelques secondes et les rouvrit en portant désormais son masque de parfait Malfoy.

« Qu'y a-t-il de prévu ce soir ? » interrogea Draco préférant savoir de combien de temps ils disposeraient avant de voir arriver la cavalerie.

« Vous le saurez demain. Bien, je dois vous laisser. Nous partons dans une demi-heure donc ne venez pas avant une heure. Je pense que nous serons partis pour moins de trois heures donc ne traînez pas. » leur expliqua Hortense avant de quitter la pièce dans une envolée de cape qui fit rire Harry malgré la situation.

Hortense était un parfait mélange des attitudes de Draco et Snape quand elle passait en mode mangemort complet se dit-il. Après l'avoir connu seul à seul dans leur chambre, il savait que c'était une grande partie de sa personnalité mais il avait aussi vu la petite touche de Gryffondor qui restait en elle. Il comptait bien sur son influence pour qu'elle la développe le plus possible.

Draco et Severus, pour leur part, grimacèrent au départ d'Hortense. C'était une attaque d'envergure que déclenchait le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il ne laissait que deux mangemorts au manoir. Et ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas avertir l'Ordre car dans ce cas, les mangemorts rentreraient plus tôt et leur chance d'attraper le journal de Jedusor serait nulle.

Une heure plus tard, les trois protagonistes qui devaient se rendre dans l'antre du Lord se rendirent à Poudlard et après avoir emprunté les passages secrets, se cheminèrent vers Pré-au-Lard d'où ils transplanèrent.

Harry serrait fermement les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire voir lorsqu'ils arriveraient à destination. Ils étaient devant un immense terrain où se trouvaient arbres rares et plantes élégantes. Harry reconnut sans mal le chemin étroit qui menait à l'entrée du manoir qu'il avait vu dans son monde.

Les trois sorciers se mirent en route. Severus avait pris les traits de Matt. Finalement la bourde de l'espion de Lucius leur avait bien servi. Il avait la panoplie du parfait mangemort et tenait Draco en l'air, assommé par un stupéfix de faible puissance. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la lourde porte en fer forgée de la demeure, il mit son bras en avant, la marque lui permit d'entrer.

Harry regarda autour de lui avec appréhension et curiosité. Il aperçut au loin un magnifique oiseau blanc. Les paons albinos pensa-t-il. Severus espérait que Potter suivait car il ne pouvait plus lui parler. Une légère pression dans son dos lui indiqua que Harry était bien présent.

Severus songea que les alarmes détecteraient un intrus, mais comme Draco était présent, cela suffirait à expliquer le déclenchement.

Deux mangemorts vinrent à leur rencontre. Yaxley et Nott père reconnurent Severus. Il grimaça intérieurement. Ce n'était pas les plus idiots. Il aurait préféré avoir affaire à Goyle ou quelque chose de ce genre. Les yeux des deux mangemorts allèrent de Draco à Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin, Lucius n'avait pas annoncé ta venue. » lui dit sèchement Yaxley. Il avait cru reconnaître l'héritier Malfoy dans le sorcier que le gamin faisait léviter mais il n'expliquait pas comment cela était possible.

Severus se força à prendre un air moins assuré, à se dandiner sur ses deux pieds et après avoir fait cesser le sort de lévitation, il tenta de faire passer de la crainte dans sa voix.

« J'ai capturé le deuxième traître, je suis venu l'amener au maître. »

Nott s'était approché de Draco qu'il avait ensuite attrapé vivement par le bras après avoir levé le sort de stupéfixion, faisant sans aucun doute souffrir le jeune homme. Il releva la tête de Draco et l'observa longuement.

Harry se tendit sous sa cape, sa baguette fermement tenu dans sa main. Il était prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

« C'est bien l'ancien héritier Malfoy, mais comment as-tu fait cela gamin ? Il était sous la protection du vieux fou. » exigea Nott après cette inspection du sorcier.

Severus entendit clairement la méfiance dans la voix de Nott. Ils auraient du penser à cela. Comment expliquer qu'un gamin de seize ans était parvenu à tromper Draco, espion depuis cinq ans ?

« Et bien… je… » Severus essayait de gagner du temps en faisant semblant d'être impressionner par les mangemorts.

« Parle maintenant ou le maître te fera parler. » menaça Yaxley baguette tendue en direction de Matt.

« Je l'ai attrapé dans les toilettes. » expliqua Severus.

Il fallait faire croire que c'était un coup de chance. Harry retint son souffle sous la cape. Severus jouait la chance, il espérait que cela suffirait au deux mangemorts.

« Les toilettes ? » ricana Nott. « Poursuis gamin. »

« J'étais à la tête de sanglier à Pré-au-Lard et quand j'ai été au toilette à la tête de sanglier, le traître était là. J'en ai profité pour l'attraper et transplaner avec lui. »

Les deux mangemorts se regardèrent en grimaçant. L'histoire du gamin n'était pas totalement crédible, mais le traître était bien là. Ils se regardaient attendant que l'un prenne une décision. Ainsi en cas de problème, c'était sur lui que le maître passerait sa colère.

Finalement Yaxley sembla trouver une solution correcte et il prit la parole

« Hum, je ne suis pas certain que tu nous dises toute la vérité, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Attends dans la salle de réunion. Ne bouge pas tant que tu n'auras pas l'autorisation, suis-je claire ? » dit-il à l'attention de Severus.

« Oui monsieur, parfaitement. » répliqua Severus en réprimant un sourire intérieur.

Tout se passait bien pour le moment. Il partit donc en direction de cette fameuse salle laissant avec une certaine appréhension Harry et Draco avec les deux mangemorts.

« Quant à toi Malfoy, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, je peux te le dire. Nott, trouve le maître et vois ce que l'on doit faire avec ces deux là. »

Nott ricana à son tour et il transplana immédiatement. Ils ne prenaient ainsi aucune décision par eux même mais se réservaient les mérites. Parfait. Il appuya sur sa marque et se rendit sur les lieux de l'attaque.

Harry se tendit très fort sous la cape. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Draco devait être enfermé et il le libérerait avant que Voldemort ne soit au courant. Et si jamais Voldemort arrivait que feraient-ils ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter plus car Yaxley menait Draco vers les cachots. Harry espérait que Severus s'en sorte indemne et suivit Draco vers les cachots.

Lorsque la lourde porte de fer donnant accès à la cave s'ouvrit, Harry eut une vision de Luna et Olivander, enfermés dans des cachots semblables dans son monde. Il se souvenait de Hermione et de la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer. Il priait Merlin de parvenir à sortir Draco de là avant qu'il ne soit torturé.

Yaxley se moqua de Draco, à chaque pas, il lui donnait une bourrade dans le dos, un coup. Il avait attaché les mains de Draco dans son dos et en profitait pour tenter de faire perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme dans les escaliers, lui disant que Lucius serait sans aucun doute ravi de se défouler sur lui avant de le jeter d'un coup de pied dans la pièce crasseuse qui lui servirait de cellule.

« Ne t'en fais pas Malfoy, je ne peux pas m'amuser avec toi tout de suite mais tu connais assez mes méthodes pour savoir ce qui t'attend dès que j'aurais l'autorisation. A bientôt blondinet. »

Un lourd son métallique suivit la déclaration puis quand Yaxley s'éloigna du cachot, son rire gras résonnait encore aux oreilles d'Harry et Draco.

Dès que l'homme eut franchi les derniers escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, Harry se précipita vers la porte.

« Draco, tu m'entends, ça va aller? » demanda Harry inquiet des yeux fermés de Draco

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. Ce salaud m'a sûrement cassé une côte. » dit-il en se frottant le côté droit du torse.

« J'ai du poussos avec moi. »

Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de prendre ce genre de chose maintenant. Il continua de fouiller dans la sacoche qu'il avait emmené sur ordre de Severus mais il n'avait pas fait de grand progrès en potion et ne savait pas laquelle était l'antidouleur.

« Non, laisse tomber, si je prends ça je ne saurais jamais marcher après. Ouvre moi plutôt cette porte et donne moi un antidouleur. C'est la mauve foncée. »

Harry acquiesça et repéra la fiole demandée qu'il fit passer à Draco à travers les barreaux. Il lança ensuite un Alohomora sur la porte.

Rien.

Pensant qu'il avait peut-être mal jeté le sort, il recommença.

Toujours rien.

« Draco… » dit Harry d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Draco avait parfaitement vu ce qui se passait. Harry avait parfaitement lancé le sort et la porte n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il songea ensuite que son père avait dû prévoir sa capture et il avait sans doute agit en conséquence. Pourquoi Hortense ne les avait pas prévenus ?

« Merde, ils ont dû changer les systèmes de sécurité. Je crois que… »

Draco se tut tout de suite. Ils venaient d'entendre tous les deux du bruit dans les escaliers. Ça n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que les mangemorts seraient de retour aussi vite.

Harry se précipita dans le fond du couloir, remettant sa cape sur ses épaules espérant que les mangemorts ne le découvrent pas.

Deux voix se firent entendre en plus de celle de Yaxley et de Nott. Les sons étaient étouffés et Harry ne pouvait pas reconnaître les propriétaires. Il les regarda descendre les escaliers d'un coin reculé et tentait de comprendre leur conversation.

Une fois que les mangemorts furent devant le cachot, Harry tenta de les apercevoir mais il ne pouvait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait puisque leur masque et leur cape cachait leur identité. Il frémit néanmoins en voyant tout le sang présent sur leur robe. L'attaque qu'ils avaient mené, avait sans aucun doute été un réel massacre.

« Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous là. Le traître. Quel plaisir de te revoir dans cette demeure. »

Harry se statufia sur place. Lucius Malfoy, il s'agissait du pire cas de figure.

« Pardonnez-moi de ne pas partager ce plaisir Père. » dit Draco en se redressant de toute sa fierté malfoyenne, la potion antidouleur aidant beaucoup.

« Insolent. Tu vas apprendre où est ta place. Endoloris. » lanca Lucius.

Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un protego sur Draco, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de bouger. Il connaissait cette sensation d'impuissance, la même que celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Dumbledore était mort. On l'avait stupefixé.

Harry comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Hortense.

« Expelliarmus. Es-tu devenu complètement idiot Malfoy ? Sans doute est-ce génétique. » Dit-elle en empoignant la baguette de Malfoy qu'elle venait de désarmer.

« De quel droit te permets-tu ! » répliqua Lucius en s'avançant menaçant vers Hortense qui ne recula pas d'un centimètre et ôta la capuche de sa cape.

« Du droit que le Lord m'a donné l'ordre d'interroger ton fils. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'a jugé trop … comment a-t-il dit encore ? Ah oui, pardon, trop faible pour cette tâche. » Dit-elle en se moquant ouvertement de Lucius.

Draco ricana silencieusement dans sa cellule. C'était trop bon de voir Lucius fulminer comme cela.

« Désarmé par une femme. Quelle honte pour un Malfoy. Je vais peut-être rester plus longtemps pour assister au spectacle. » dit Draco.

Bon d'accord, la phrase était sans doute pas des plus intelligente à dire dans de telle circonstance mais Draco jubilait trop face à la disgrâce de son père pour s'en inquiéter. Il espérait aussi que cette joute verbale avait permis à Harry de partir d'ici et de chercher l'Horcruxe. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire contre quatre mangemorts. Il fallait que cette expédition ait au moins servi à quelque chose.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il a du répondant ton fils. » ricana Hortense.

« Ce n'est plus mon fils. » répliqua Lucius.

« La même arrogance, le même visage, la même insolence face aux ordres. Il tient beaucoup de toi. Et apparemment la même idiotie face aux situations dangereuses. Il aurait suivi tes traces sans aucun soucis Lucius, si tu n'avais pas été aussi faible avec lui. » contra Hortense ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Lucius.

Draco comprit alors que non seulement Hortense pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait de Lucius mais qu'il s'agissait ici d'un combat d'ego dont le vainqueur assoirait encore un peu plus son autorité face aux autres mangemorts. Et pour le moment, Lucius était largement perdant. Draco pensa très justement que le fait que son traître de fils soit dans la cellule à côté devait y être pour beaucoup.

« N'as-tu pas entendu les ordres Lucius, ou ton grand âge t'a-t-il déjà atteint ? Ton informateur se trouve dans la salle de réunion Lucius. Le maître à dit que tu devais l'interroger sans tarder. Comptes-tu désobéir au maître comme ton fils ? » dit Hortense cette fois-ci d'un ton doucereux indiquant clairement une menace.

Draco était épaté par la capacité d'Hortense à mettre à mal Lucius. Celui-ci ne laissait rien transparaître mais sa posture figée et la main qu'il tendit vers Hortense en vue de récupérer sa baguette était bien assez parlante pour Draco.

« Très bien, je te le laisse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Draco, nous nous reverrons bientôt. » Dit-il en fourrant sa baguette dans un repli de sa cape.

« Bien entendu. » répliqua Draco, préférant ne pas en dire plus maintenant qu'il était en face d'un Lucius armé et blessé dans son orgueil.

Lorsque les trois mangemorts furent hors de vue, Hortense lança le contre sort à Harry alors qu'elle ouvrait la cellule de Draco. Celui-ci fit un pas pour sortir, mais le regard que lui lança Hortense assortit à la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux, le persuadèrent de ne pas en faire un de plus. Elle fit un infime geste montrant ses oreilles et ses yeux.

Ils étaient espionnés comprirent Draco et Harry.

« Et bien Malfoy, nous n'avons pas encore eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer. Je suis certaine que nous en aurons tout le temps puisque je suis là pour te faire parler. »

Harry comprit le sous-entendu de la phrase. Hortense tentera de gagner du temps, mais elle devra interroger Draco. Ce dernier comprit qu'il devait laisser l'occasion à Hortense d'ajouter quelque chose pour tenter de déterminer son plan.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de faire de nouvelle rencontre, mais je dois vous dire que l'accueil n'est guère chaleureux. » dit-il en se rasseyant sur le sol. Les minutes qui suivraient, seraient longues, pas la peine d'épuiser ses forces pour rien.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais ne t'inquiète dont pas. Ton père accueillera le visiteur qui t'a ramené à la maison. Avec un peu de chance, il passera sûrement te saluer ensuite. »

Ils étaient vraiment mal là. Lucius s'occupait de l'interrogatoire de Severus. Sev n'avait pas assez de souvenir à montrer à Lucius pour pouvoir se faire passer réellement pour Matt et il n'était pas envisageable qu'un garçon de cet âge maîtrise si bien l'occlumancie. Ça allait mal se finir.

Harry prit sa décision. Draco souffrirait certainement avec Hortense mais sa vie n'était pas en danger, tandis que celle de Severus l'était en compagnie de Lucius. Il se dépêcha de remonter les escaliers mais il glissa au passage la baguette de Draco qu'il avait avec lui depuis le Square dans le dos d'Hortense en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir.

Il courut le plus vite qu'il put dès qu'il eut franchi les marches menant au hall. Ce manoir était immense, il ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle de réunion. Tandis qu'il courrait, Harry repéra une ombre s'avançant dans sa direction. Quand il reconnut une tenue de mangemort, Harry décida de tenter sa chance et il se précipita à sa suite dans la pièce où il venait d'entrer.

Severus était bien présent dans la pièce, mais déjà son état n'était pas brillant. Il avait été ligoté sur une chaise et du sang coulait de sa lèvre. Sa baguette lui avait sans aucun doute été confisquée puisqu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui sur une table basse.

Lucius Malfoy avait un sourire démoniaque. Il ne savait pas encore qui était la personne qu'il avait devant lui, mais il avait tout de suite su qu'il n'avait pas affaire à Matt. Le gamin tremblait devant lui, mais celui qui se tenait à la place de son espion n'avait pas tressaillit à son entrée. Il eut une seconde de déception en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Hortense Potter. Cette fille l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais il se contenterait de démasquer le traître et de le livré au Lord. Il serait certainement récompenser et cette peste arrêterait ses grands airs.

Harry observait la scène du coin de l'œil et essayait d'échafauder un semblant de plan. La première étape était simple, libérer Snape. Il pensait pouvoir atteindre sa baguette sans se faire repérer. Il se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible et l'attrapa. Les mangemorts étaient trop occupés à tenter de faire parler Severus pour s'en rendre compte.

Harry grimaça quand il entendit les sorts de découpe se précipiter vers l'alter ego de son professeur de potion. Il espérait que l'espion serait encore en état de courir et de se battre quand il le libérerait.

Harry s'approcha alors un peu plus du prisonnier. Les trois mangemorts étaient placés devant le professeur de potion, et une issue prit forme dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

Il mouvait silencieusement dans la pièce et se posta derrière Snape. Il glissa doucement la baguette de Snape dans sa main, espérant ne pas trop surprendre l'ancien mangemort. Mais Severus se retint de faire un mouvement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa baguette prenait position dans ses mains. Potter, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas encore bouger, mais se tient prêt à tout instant.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et lança un Finite sur les liens de Snape. Aussitôt les liens disparurent et les mangemorts sortirent leur baguette en direction de Severus mais celui-ci était prêt et envoya un rapide Stupéfix en direction et Nott tandis que Harry faisait de même avec Yaxley.

Lucius avait habillement lancé un protego autour de lui et n'avait pas été touché par le rayon rouge qui s'était dirigé sur lui.

Snape et Malfoy se faisaient maintenant face. Lucius avait compris qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce et avait lancé un « Accio cape » et un révélateur de présence. Si le sort d'attraction ne donna rien, le sort de révélation lui confirma qu'il y avait une autre personne présente.

« Les règles du duel veulent que tous les adversaires se présentent. » ricana Malfoy en espérant provoquer le second et ainsi lui faire révéler sa position.

Harry n'était pas stupide et six ans de guerre ouverte avec Malfoy Junior lui avait appris les ruses de cette famille, ainsi ne dit-il rien, laissant Snape gérer le duel mais se tenant prêt à intervenir à la moindre brèche dans la défense du mangemort.

Severus ne parla pas non plus. Il était certain que Malfoy le reconnaîtrait à sa manière de parler. Il devait tenter de sortir d'ici sans révéler son identité. Lucius et lui se tournaient autour comme deux boxeurs avant un match.

Les sorts ne seraient pas nombreux, il le savait. Malfoy attendrait sans aucun doute une ouverture pour l'attaquer. Pas un sort mortel en premier, il en était certain, Lucius voudrait savoir ce qu'était devenu son espion et l'interroger. Mais même si Severus était patient, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, surtout que les effets de sorts qu'il avait reçu se faisaient sentir et se fut un combat des nerfs qui s'engagea avant d'être un combat de sort.

Après près de cinq minutes à se jauger, Severus amorça un mouvement pour lancer un sort, Malfoy était vif, plus vif que dans son monde et il n'hésita pas une seconde, il lança un doloris en direction de son adversaire.

Mais le rayon n'atteignit pas sa victime, il fut intercepter à trente centimètres de sa proie.

Harry ressentait la douleur du doloris dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles avaient élu domicile dans ses os mais il tint bon sous sa cape.

Severus profita de la stupeur de Malfoy pour le stupéfixer.

Le sort de douleur stoppa et Harry tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait beau l'avoir déjà subi plusieurs fois, ce sort restait une torture sans nom. Il sentit que quelqu'un pressa une main sur son épaule.

«Idiot, mais bien joué. Dépêchons-nous d'attacher ces trois-là, trouvons le livre et partons vite. » lui dit Snape et prenant une potion dans la sacoche pour lui et il en tendit une autre à Harry.

« D'accord. » répondit Harry haletant.

« Draco nous attend où ? » demanda Severus.

« Je n'ai pas pu le libérer. Hortense est avec lui. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Que fichait Hortense ici mais la question eut à peine le temps de se former dans son esprit. Elle interrogeait Draco. Il fallait faire vite.

« Descendons d'abord au cachot. »

Harry hocha la tête et partit à toute vitesse vers les cachots après avoir attacher solidement Nott, Yaxley et Malfoy. En chemin il repensa aux gestes d'Hortense.

« Je pense que quelqu'un espionne ce qui se passe dans le manoir. » dit-il, préférant ne pas préciser comment il l'avait su, si jamais les couloirs aussi étaient surveillés.

« Bien. » répondit Severus.

Il adopta la même tactique que Harry et préféra ne pas dire ce qu'il avait en tête au garçon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des escaliers, ils entendirent les cris de douleurs de Draco. Ils coururent encore plus vite en direction de la cellule du blond.

Dès qu'elle les vit, Hortense amorça un vif mouvement de baguette dans leur direction, mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de lancer un sort et lui lança un petrificus totalus qui échoua et Draco profita de ce moment de distraction pour se ruer sur Hortense en l'entraînant dans une chute rapide. Elle se cogna rudement la tête au sol. Harry lança à son tour un Stupéfix et Hortense se raidit et resta d'un seul bloc sur le sol.

Harry, toujours sous la cape, se rua sur Draco qui avait tout de même dû supporter une bonne série de sort. Il lui fournit la même potion mauve que précédemment et bénit presque Snape d'avoir pensé à cet accessoire.

Draco se permit de respirer un grand coup. Hortense n'avait pas été de main morte avec lui cependant elle n'avait visé que le torse et les bras. Rien qui empêcherait Draco de courir et de se sauver d'ici.

« Cette idiote a cru m'avoir et a ouvert la porte dès son arrivée, elle était certaine de pouvoir me maîtriser. » expliqua Draco face au regard interrogateur d'Harry.

Finalement l'arrivée précipitée des mangemorts avaient eu du bon.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous aviez un objet à récupérer il me semble. » précisa Severus qui ne voulait pas perde plus de temps ici et voulait rentrer au plus vite au Square.

« Oui, suivez-moi. » dit-il.

Obéissant et ils se ruèrent dans l'escalier. Il fallait faire vite, le Lord pouvait revenir à tout instant et s'ils avaient pu échapper à trois mangemorts, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre Voldemort. Pas pour le moment.

Draco se guidait dans le dédale du manoir et ils arrivèrent devant une porte finement ouvragée.

« Ici, c'est la bibliothèque, cherche ici Matt. Je me dirige vers les appartements de mon père. » dit Draco accentuant le prénom pour faire comprendre à Severus qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dévoiler leur identité car ils étaient aussi espionnés ici.

Severus hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce.

Harry et Draco quant à eux partirent en direction de l'étage. Après cinq minutes de courses dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci représentait deux serpents enlacés formant un M majestueux. Draco plaça ses deux mains sur les têtes des serpents et ceux-ci se séparèrent pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir.

Les portes eurent à peine le temps de s'entrouvrirent que les deux plus jeunes s'engouffraient déjà dans la chambre.

« Prends le côté gauche, je prends la droite. » dit Draco à Harry.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et se mit à fouiller méthodiquement la pièce, retirant sa cape pour ce faire. Après tout, il avait toujours les traits de Matt, tant qu'il ne parlait pas trop cela devrait les empêcher de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Severus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Rien. » déclara-t-il

Draco lança d'un geste rageur les livres qu'ils avaient entre les mains.

« Nous avons fait tout cela pour rien. Il faut des journées entières aux elfes pour nettoyer cette maison et nous avons que quelques minutes pour trouver ce que nous cherchons. » Se plaignit-il.

Harry sursauta lorsque Draco parla des elfes, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt pensa-t-il en se frappant le front de sa main.

« Draco, as-tu un elfe du nom de Dobby ? » demanda-t-il espérant de tout cœur une réponse positive.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense peut-être. J'avoue ne pas connaître tous les elfes des Malfoy, pourquoi ? » S'étonna Draco qui ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec la situation.

« Penses-tu toujours être son maître, s'il existe? » insista Harry.

« Mon père n'a semble-t-il pas encore fait la procédure de reniement, donc je suppose que oui. » expliqua Draco en comprenant que Harry avait déjà eu affaire à cet elfe dans son monde. Peut-être que Hortense aussi songea Draco mais il n'avait pas le temps de se plonger dans les souvenirs de cette dernière.

« Appelle-le. » ordonna Harry

Draco jeta un regard en coin à Severus qui fit un vague geste de la main pouvant dire oui et non.

« Tu es sur de toi ? » requit Draco

« Oui, faites-moi confiance, appelle le. » dit Harry.

« Dobby » appela finalement Draco priant pour que Harry sache ce qu'il faisait.

Un plop caractéristique du transplanage des elfes se fit entendre et une affreuse créature aux yeux globuleux apparut. Le cœur d'Harry se serra quand il reconnut celui qui avait été son sauveur il y a de cela quelques mois.

« Maître Draco, monsieur. Dobby ne pensait plus jamais vous voir, monsieur. Le maître est revenu à la maison. » dit la petite créature en se jetant au pied de Draco.

Draco reconnut maintenant l'elfe, c'était celui qui s'était occupé de lui jusqu'à ses six ans. Mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy et Draco récupéra sa cape dans laquelle l'elfe s'était précipité d'un geste brusque.

« Cesse tes jérémiades. » ordonna-t-il.

« Oh, pardon, Dobby est un méchant elfe, méchant Dobby » l'elfe attrapa l'un des livres que Draco avait lancé et il commença à se frapper avec.

Harry qui connaissait les réactions extrêmes de son double avait anticipé le mouvement et put récupérer le livre après seulement trois coups.

« Dobby, nous n'avons pas le temps. Maître Draco a besoin de toi. » expliqua calmement Harry à l'elfe, tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil remettant totalement en question les capacités de l'elfe à les aider.

« Dobby fera tout ce qu'il peut pour son maître. » dit Dobby en se mouchant bruyamment dans les pans de la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.

« Draco, demande lui s'il a vu le livre . » expliqua Harry à Draco sachant que l'elfe ne lui obéirait pas.

Draco regarda Harry se demandant s'il avait toute sa tête mais le regard noir de celui-ci le convainquit de ne pas faire de commentaire et de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

« Dobby, aurais-tu vu un petit carnet noir que mon père aurait particulièrement protégé ? »

« Dobby ne peut pas le dire monsieur, Dobby est désolé, il ne peut pas obéir à maître Draco monsieur.» alors que Dobby allait à nouveau se punir, Harry intervint une seconde fois.

« Mais tu sais où il se trouve ? » compléta Draco qui comprenait maintenant l'utilité de l'elfe.

« Oui, mais Dobby ne peut rien dire de plus. Monsieur. » expliqua Dobby la voix tremblante de sanglot.

Harry repensa alors à la scène du livre dans son monde et trouva la solution.

« Draco, libère Dobby. » exigea-t-il

« QUOI ? » cria Draco.

« Malfoy, tu vas mettre de côté tes idées préconçues et tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! Libère le, fais-moi confiance. Dobby était un ami dans mon monde. » Dit Harry menaçant. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Draco, étonné par le coup d'éclat d'Harry décida d'obéir se jurant de se venger pour cela plus tard, et attrapa le premier vêtement de son père qu'il eut sous la main, une paire de chaussette qui avait été retournée lors de la fouille de la commode et la donna à Dobby.

« Maître Draco a donné à Dobby une chaussette, Dobby est libre. » dit-il de ses petits yeux bouleversants.

Draco souffla d'exaspération, tandis que Severus se remémora une scène semblable qui s'était déroulée dans son monde en se disant que les Potter avaient réellement beaucoup trop d'influence sur les Malfoy. Décidément ce petit elfe était une bonne personne quel que soit le monde.

« Dobby, maintenant que tu es libre, montre nous où se trouve le carnet s'il te plaît. » demanda Harry à Dobby.

« Oh, le jeune maître à dit s'il te plaît à Dobby. Dobby ne mérite pas autant d'égard monsieur. »

Harry se maudit d'avoir été poli avec l'elfe mais pensa qu'une fois de plus Hermione serait fière de lui.

« Je t'en prie Dobby nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » ajouta-t-il alors que l'elfe ne semblait pas vouloir stopper sa série de remerciement.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, des rires se firent entendre montant du rez de chaussé. Dans quelques secondes les mangemorts allaient trouver ceux qui étaient stupéfixés dans la salle de réunion.

« Suivez Dobby, maître. » dit le petit elfe qui avait aussi entendu les bruits et qui ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses sauveurs, en quittant la chambre. Dobby avait compris l'urgence de la situation et avait commencé à courir.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite porte discrète située à quelque pas de la chambre des maîtres.

Draco tenta d'ouvrir la porte, ainsi que Severus et même Harry qui se doutait que les sorts placés étaient de magie noire auxquels il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se tourna alors vers Dobby mais avant même qu'il ne pose une question, le petit serviteur expliqua.

« Dobby ne peut pas ouvrir la porte monsieur. »

« Mais tu peux transplaner à l'intérieur n'est-ce pas ? » insista Harry priant pour une réponse positive.

« Oui monsieur, Dobby peut faire cela. » dit l'elfe en redressant ses oreilles.

« Vas-y vite et ramène le carnet ! » ordonna Harry.

Severus et Draco ne disaient et ne faisaient plus rien, laissant totalement le contrôle de la situation au plus jeune qui semblait gérer les choses aux mieux en vue de leur position. Severus qui n'avait jamais participé aux expéditions d'Hortense et Draco dans son monde, se dit que finalement même si la chance était clairement de la partie, les capacités d'adaptation des Potter à toutes les situations y étaient aussi pour beaucoup.

Dobby disparut tout de suite alors que des cris commençaient à se faire entendre dans la demeure, les mangemorts avaient trouvés les autres. Dans quelques secondes, Voldemort serait présent.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier alors que Dobby réapparaissait tenant le cahier dans ses mains. Harry s'en empara vivement et le cacha dans sa poche afin que les mangemorts ne le voit pas.

« Dobby, peux-tu nous faire transplaner d'ici ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils venaient de se faire repérer pas les partisans de Voldemort.

« Oui mais seulement deux personnes par trajet Dobby est désolé monsieur. »

« Bien, part avec Draco et Matt et vient me chercher après. Pas de discussion, vous êtes blessés. _Vite_ ! » alors que les deux allaient protester, Harry se lança en avant, hors de portée de Dobby, en enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité. Severus voulu le rattraper, mais l'elfe ne lui laissa pas le temps. Harry fut soulagé d'entendre le « plop » et couru à toute vitesse afin de s'éloigner des mangemorts. Ceux-ci avait bien vu Harry disparaître sous la cape et savait qu'il restait une personne dans la demeure.

L'un deux cria que quelqu'un avait une cape d'invisibilité et ils lancèrent des Accio, mais heureusement la cape était toujours aussi imperméable aux sorts.

Changeant de tactique, les mangemorts commencèrent à lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions. Harry évita plusieurs sortilèges très noirs et continua de fuir tandis que les mangemorts avançaient en ligne serrée dans le couloir.

Malheureusement, Harry ne connaissait pas le manoir, et il se trouva pris au piège dans une impasse.

« Tu es fait comme un rat. » ricana un mangemort qui apparut soudain.

Harry aurait pu soulever l'ironie du fait que le mangemort en question était Peter Pettigrow. Oh, le mangemort n'avait pas ôté sa cape ni son masque, mais Harry aurait pu reconnaître entre mille la voix si particulière de ce traître.

Une rage immense le prit au ventre en se trouvant devant celui qui avait fait tuer ses parents. S'il devait être capturé, il ne se laisserait pas prendre sans combattre. Harry pointa vivement sa baguette en direction de Pettigrow à l'instant même où Dobby réapparut. Harry lança un sort de stupéfixion en direction du rat tandis que les autres mangemorts apparaissaient à leur tour.

Dobby cherchait après Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Harry comprit vite le problème de l'elfe, et ôta sa cape. Le serviteur si dévoué se précipita vers Harry dès qu'il le vit. Mais les mangemorts aussi avait vu Harry et plusieurs sorts furent lancés en même temps que des armes variées.

Aucun des partisans du Lord ne put néanmoins voir le résultat de ces sorts car les deux protagonistes avaient disparu.

MAJ 16/07/2013


	19. Chapter 18 : Première rencontre

**Petite note**

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger des chapitres cette semaine, j'ai un boulot monstrueux. Voici donc un petit chapitre pour patienter, il y en a encore deux de totalement prêt, je compte en publier un par semaine ( le premier le 1e fevrier, et le second le 8 février) après j'aurais une semaine pour rattraper mon retard^^.

Sinon je dis un grand merci à Beebeul pour ce chapitre car j'ai eu un mal de fou à le rédiger. Je n'en suis pas totalement contente, j'aurais aimé faire mieux, mais bon je vous le livre tout de même car je peux pas passer directement au 19.

Un grand merci aux review anonymes auxquelles je ne sais pas répondre, pour les autres, voyez vos mp.

Bonne soirée

**Chapitre 18**

**Première rencontre**

_Rêvant de celui qui viendrait  
me sortir un jour de l'enfance  
et avec qui je partirais  
loin  
s'il m'avait fallu le décrire  
bien sûr je me serais trompé_

_Françoise Hardy - Première rencontre_

* * *

Dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde était en effervescence suite à l'arrivée des deux anciens espions.

Sirius était occupé à soigner Draco qui sans les effets de la potion antidouleur, avait son corps qui recommençait à le faire souffrir. Ses bras et son torse étaient couverts de blessures ayant des profondeurs variées et sa tête subissait le contre coup des Doloris.

James avait tenté de faire de même avec Snape mais avec nettement moins de succè. Le maître des potions avait prestement rabroué Potter quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de le soigner pesant contre Harry qui les avait obligé à évacuer en premier. Il ne savait pas dans quel état ils retrouveraient le gamin et cela le tracassait beaucoup bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne.

Dobby avait d'abord transplané à l'extérieur du manoir Malfoy, puis une fois la destination connue, il avait amené ses deux passagers au Square. Dès que Sirius et James étaient apparus dans la pièce, Severus l'avait renvoyé au manoir afin d'aller rechercher Harry.

Dès la disparition de l'elfe, Severus, après avoir rejeté l'aide de Potter, s'était rué dans sa chambre afin de récolter les potions qui seraient sans aucun doute nécessaire aux soins d'Harry.

Il eut aussi une pensée pour Hortense qui allait sûrement subir la colère du Lord mais chassa bien vite ces idées, il aurait le temps d'y penser après.

Lorsque Severus revint dans le salon, l'elfe apparut à son tour tenant dans ses bras le garçon.

James eut un cri de stupeur en découvrant l'état d'Harry. Il avait le corps ensanglanté, résultat de plusieurs sorts sans aucun doute. Quand l'elfe déposa son fardeau dans le canapé, il put voir une dague fichée dans son bras gauche. Le sorcier semblait avoir sombré dans l'inconscience et Severus qui s'approchait pour voir les dégâts se dit que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver au garçon.

Severus retint un halètement en voyant les blessures d'Harry. Comment le garçon avait-il pu être autant blesser en si peu de temps ?

« Raconte-nous ce qui est arrivé Dobby ! » demanda sèchement Severus à l'elfe.

« Dobby est parti très vite monsieur mais quand Dobby est apparut dans le manoir, il ne pouvait plus voir le garçon monsieur. Alors Dobby a tenté de le chercher, mais tous les méchants hommes étaient là monsieur. Et puis, le jeune garçon est apparu, Dobby ne sait pas comment monsieur. Dobby a couru pour attraper le sorcier et disparaître mais les méchants hommes étaient nombreux monsieur et ils ont tous lancé des sorts en même temps. Et puis Dobby est apparut ici monsieur. »

L'elfe était agité et se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre ne sachant quoi faire. Severus avait sa patience à la limite de l'explosion et l'elfe l'énervait grandement pas ses gesticulations, aussi lui demanda-t-il sèchement de se rendre à Poudlard et de dire à Dumbledore qu'il était là pour aider.

Pouvant maintenant se concentrer sur Harry, il fit boire plusieurs potions à l'inconscient, malaxant sa gorge pour lui faire ingurgiter le liquide. Il travailla une heure à remettre en état le garçon, bien qu'il ait été rejoint par madame Pomfresh entre temps.

Au bout de cette heure, ils installèrent le patient dans sa chambre, lancèrent des sorts d'avertissement en cas de réveil de celui-ci et le laissèrent se reposer. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ils donnèrent une potion de sommeil au garçon, ce qui lui assurait une nuit de douze heures. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, Severus avisa le carnet noir qui dépassait de la poche de la robe d'Harry. Prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir de l'infirmière, il prit le carnet et le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Personne en dehors de ceux déjà au courant ne devait savoir la raison de cette excursion.

Il rejoignit les autres personnes dans la cuisine et accepta volontiers le repas que lui proposa Kreattur. Autour de la table se trouvait Draco dont les blessures avaient été soignées et qui ne garderait aucune séquelle de l'expédition bien qu'il doive tenir son bras droit en écharpe pendant quelques jours. James lançait des regards inquiets vers les escaliers visiblement anxieux du sort d'Harry et Sirius jetait des regards noirs à toutes les personnes présentes.

L'ambiance était on ne peut plus joyeuse et tous serraient les dents, sachant parfaitement que n'importe quelle parole prononcée, serait mal interprétée.

Quand le repas fut fini, chacun rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot. Les explications viendraient demain mais pour l'instant tous avaient besoin de sommeil.

Au loin, au manoir Malfoy, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus animée.

Deux heures auparavant les mangemorts étaient revenus enthousiaste de leur attaque. Ils avaient complètement détruit un orphelinat moldu. Ils ne savaient pas les raisons du choix de cette cible, mais ils ne s'étaient pas posés de question quand le maître avait ordonné de tuer tous les habitants de la bâtisse sauf les enfants qui présentaient des pouvoirs.

**Après une heure de massacre organisé, Nott était apparu auprès du Lord et Malfoy avec Potter avaient dû rejoindre le manoir.** Les mangemorts ne s'en tracassèrent pas, ravie d'avoir plus de proie pour eux.

Quand les mangemorts du cercle rentrèrent au manoir, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Les mangemorts de seconde zone étaient rentrés chez eux et le Lord s'était retiré dans sa demeure que personne ne connaissait dès le massacre fini et avait exigé de ne pas être dérangé. Mais comme les suivants étaient entrés dans le salon, l'atmosphère changea en une fraction de seconde.

Ils retrouvèrent au sol Nott, Yaxley et Malfoy ligotés et pétrifiés. Tout de suite les serviteurs du mage noir se précipitèrent pour les libérer.

Dès que les liens eurent disparu et que le sortilège fut dissipé, Nott se mit à raconter les événements qui étaient survenus au manoir. Dès le milieu du récit, Bellatrix appuya sur sa marque afin de faire venir à eux le Lord.

La situation était trop complexe pour qu'ils prennent une décision d'eux même, en aucun cas Bellatrix ne voulait risquer la colère de son maître.

Lord Voldemort arriva quelque instant après, d'une très méchante humeur. Le plaisir sadique qu'il avait retiré de l'expédition punitive sur l'orphelinat moldu avait été estompée dès le moment où il avait ressenti l'appel de Bellatrix.

Il apparut au milieu de l'assemblée dans un nuage noir et se matérialisa tout de suite. Il resta debout au centre de la pièce tandis que tous les mangemorts présents courbaient l'échine et posaient le genou par terre.

« Ma très chère Bellatrix, tu m'as fait demander, expose donc les raisons de ce non-respect de mes ordres je te prie » demanda le Lord d'une voix douce et profonde qui fit frémir d'anticipation l'ensemble des mangemorts. Nott, Yaxley et Malfoy avaient les poings crispés le long de leur corps, anticipant déjà la morsure du sortilège qui allait sans aucun doute les frapper dans quelque instant.

« Lorsque nous sommes revenus de l'expédition que vous aviez si bien organisée maître. Nous avons retrouvé Nott, Yaxley et Malfoy ligoter sur le sol de la salle de réunion. J'ai alors jugé utile de vous prévenir.»

Les noms de ses comparses avait glissé sur sa langue comme un délicieux bonbon. Elle aimait tant rabaisser les autres, mettre en évidence leur incompétence.

« Et tu as très bien fait ma chère. Va. Tu n'as rien de mal. »

Le Lord tourna son regard en direction des trois mangemorts toujours inclinés profondément.

« Lucccius, tu me déçois. Je t'envoie interroger _ton_ espion et tu te retrouves ligoté sur le sol. Que peux-tu me dire à ce sujet ? Et où se trouve Hortense ? »

Le visage déjà si pâle de Lucius se retrouva sans une once de couleur. Il déglutit péniblement avant de prendre la parole, mais son hésitation n'échappa pas au Lord qui pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort.

« Endoloris »

Tout le corps de Lucius se contracta sous l'effet du sort, mais il se retint d'émettre le moindre son. Il avait trop tardé à parler, c'était de sa faute.

« N'abuse pas de ma patience Lucius. Explique-moi pourquoi trois de mes meilleurs mangemorts étaient ligotés et où se trouve la quatrième ? »

« C'était un piège monseigneur. Le garçon n'était pas mon espion mais une autre personne sous polynectar. Et il y avait une troisième personne avec lui. Ils nous ont eu par surprise. Quant à Hortense Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était dans les cachots. »

« Fenrir, descend voir au cachot si tu trouves Hortense. »

« Oui monseigneur. »

Le loup-garou disparut en vitesse dans les escaliers pour revenir quelque instant plus tard en soutenant Hortense qu'il avait réveillé d'un Enervatum.

La pitié n'est pas l'apanache des mages noirs, et malgré la blessure de la jeune femme et son teint pâle, la cruauté se fit sur le visage du Lord.

« Explique-moi comment tu as pu laisser filer _ton_ prisonnier. »

Hortense n'avait pas tous ses esprits sinon elle aurait sans doute bandé les muscles, contracter la mâchoire ou fait tout autre mouvement qui lui aurait permis d'encaisser correctement le sort qui ne manquerait de venir lui foudroyer le corps et l'âme. Mais elle était blessée, une large plaie à la tête pouvait en témoigner, et ce moment d'étourdissement fut la chose de trop pour le Lord.

« Tu ne réponds pas. Endoloris. »

Au premier sort, Hortense sentit son cœur se propulser de sa poitrine vers la plaie à la tête. Elle courba l'échine mais ne plia pas. Quand le sort cessa, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration et de s'expliquer.

« Je suis désolée mon seigneur mais. »

Hortense ne put pas terminer sa tentative d'explication. Le Lord leva à nouveau sa baguette vers elle.

« Endoloris. Je n'ai que faire de tes pitoyables excuses. Le traitre s'est échappé alors qu'il était sous ta responsabilité. »

Le second sort fit tomber Hortense à genou. La sueur commençait à se former dans son dos. Elle ne sentait plus sa tête, ou plutôt si, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci était prise dans un étau de fer qui serrait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait même plus penser à ses explications, seulement à la douleur et à ne pas crier, ne pas tomber.

Le Lord cessa à nouveau le sort et Hortense posa ses deux mains à terre en tentant de ne pas régurgité ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Elle avait l'habitude de la torture, elle y avait été entrainée, mais aucun sort n'était semblable au doloris du maitre. Aucun n'avait cette intensité que la haine du Lord pour ses semblables lui donnait.

La main se leva une nouvelle fois et Hortense savait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas avant des heures du prochain sort.

« Puisqu'un sale traitre a été capable de sortir des cachots, tu seras sans doute capable d'en faire autant. Mais avant Endoloris »

Comment était-il possible de mettre encore plus de haine et de souffrance dans ce sort. Ces quatre petites syllabes si douloureuses. Hortense ne savait pas, mais cette fois, au bout de dix secondes, un cri sortit de sa gorge. Une fois le premier son sortit, ce fut comme si une vanne s'était ouverte, le flot de ses cris ne pouvant se taire. Le sort avait-il duré trente secondes, trente minutes, trois heures, elle n'aurait su le dire. Quand la douleur s'arrêta enfin, Hortense était couchée au sol, à demi-inconsciente. Elle ne put qu'entendre des brides de mots du dialogue suivant.

« Fenrir, porte donc notre amie dans les cachots qu'elle y reste deux jours. Vous ne lui donnerez ni nourriture ni soin. Et lorsqu'elle sortira, je ne veux pas la voir devant moi avant une semaine. »

« Bien maître. »

« Maintenant que ceci est réglé, à nous deux Lucius. »

Sur ces mots, elle perdit conscience, ne sentant même pas les deux bras qui la trainèrent jusqu'au cachot.

Au Square Grimmaurd, un homme aux yeux noirs tentait désespérément d'entrer en contact avec la jeune femme grâce au lien qu'ils avaient choisi de partager. Mais il ne pouvait percevoir aucun signe de conscience de la jeune femme. Il se posa sur son lit, ses robes noires semblables à deux ailes dans son dos, et pria tous les sorciers et tous les dieux moldus pour revoir celle pour qui son cœur s'était mis à battre une seconde fois.

Hortense ne reprit conscience que brièvement la première journée. Juste le temps de comprendre à travers les rires démentiels de Bellatrix qu'elle était cloitrée ici pour encore vingt-quatre heures, privée de nourriture et de soin.

Au Square, l'ambiance était tendue entre Sirius et les autres habitants. Personne ne voulait lui expliquer quel avait été le but de l'expédition de la vieille au manoir Malfoy. Sirius reprochait à Harry et Severus de n'en faire qu'à leur tête depuis leur arrivée sans vouloir dévoiler leur secret et l'histoire de leur monde tandis qu'il en voulait à Draco de prendre le parti des visiteurs.

Le plus dur pour Harry fut de voir James et Sirius se disputés vivement à cause d'eux lorsque James avait pris leur parti et surtout le regard blessé de Sirius quand il comprit que James partageait le secret avec les deux serpentards sans le lui dire. Après qu'il ait claqué bruyamment la porte du salon, on ne vit plus Sirius jusqu'au lendemain.

Le reste de la journée se passa à un rythme horriblement lent, chacun tentant de s'apaiser mais attendant des nouvelles d'Hortense avec impatience.

Hortense ne fut pas ennuyer de la privation de nourriture, après avoir vécu tant d'années chez les Dursley, elle était toujours habituée au jeune forcé. Par contre le manque de soin risquait de devenir problématique. Sa plaie à la tête la faisait fortement souffrir, des papillons noirs dansaient régulièrement devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médicomage pour savoir que ce genre de chose n'augurait rien de bon. De même que son corps entier la faisait endurer un malaise atroce suite aux sorts du Lord.

Mais déjà l'inconscience la reprit et elle retomba mollement sur les pierres dures du sol crasseux de sa cellule.

Quand elle fut réveillée le lendemain, elle n'aurait su dire l'heure, elle sentit une tension importante dans sa tête. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si cette pression était due à sa blessure ou si Severus essayait d'entrer en contact avec elle. Dans le doute, elle repoussa la chose au loin, incapable de supporter l'intrusion. L'effort demandé par cette concentration fut de trop et elle ressombra dans l'inconscience.

Au Square, une réunion de l'Ordre réduit, avait été prévue car prévenu par Sirius des évènements des jours précédents, Albus Dumbledore exigeait d'avoir des réponses quant à la venue de Dobby à Poudlard et voulait connaitre les raisons de l'expédition au manoir Malfoy. Il tentait de les convaincre de parler de toutes les manières possibles mais les quatre personnes connaissant la vérité, refusaient obstinément de parler.

« Non Albus, vous devez nous faire confiance ! » s'écria James à bout de patience après près de deux heures de réunion.

« James si ce que vous faites est important pour l'Ordre, je vous aiderais, je peux mettre des personnes à votre service, vous aider, mais je dois savoir de quoi il en retourne. » tenta d'apaiser Albus.

« Monsieur le directeur, ce que monsieur Potter vous répète depuis des heures maintenant c'est que tout simplement nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. Cela risquerait de compromettre la couverture d'Hortense auprès du Lord. » Contra Severus.

C'était un mensonge, ce n'était pas la réelle raison de leur refus de parler. Ce qu'ils voulaient tous étaient d'éviter d'ébruité l'histoire des Horcruxes surtout que l'Ordre comportait au moins un traitre.

« Mais à quoi nous sert cette espion. Elle ne nous rapporte que très peu d'information. L'attaque terrible de l'orphelinat il y a deux jours aurait pu être évitée si elle nous avait prévenue. » S'énerva à son tour Minerva qui avait été profondément choquée par le spectacle qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur arrivée sur les lieux de l'attaque.

« Elle ne pouvait pas vous prévenir. Nous avions besoin de temps au manoir Malfoy. » Expliqua Draco

« Vous voulez dire que vous étiez au courant. » demanda les lèvres pincées Minerva.

« Oui. » répondit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux, la mettant silencieusement au défi de leur reprocher la mort des enfants à voix haute.

« J'espère que votre temps a été bien employé car cette attaque à couter la vie à dix adultes et une trentaine de jeunes enfants. Ce n'était que des gosses. Leurs vies comptaient-elles moins à vos yeux que votre expédition. »

« Assurément. » répondit Severus, préférant ne pas laisser Minerva attaquer l'un des plus jeunes.

Il voyait déjà du coin de l'œil le visage d'Harry se fermer. Par Salazar, Minerva ne pouvait-elle pas avoir plus de tact ! Bien sûr que le jeune sorcier se sentait responsable de ses morts désormais. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec lui plus tard.

Alors qu'Albus allait reprendre la parole, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le salon. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se précipitèrent baguette à la main vers le salon.

Hortense était apparue, sans doute en transplanant, mais ses forces devaient l'avoir quitté car elle s'était effondrée sur la table basse.

Severus se précipita à ses côtés ainsi que Draco. Lorsque Harry voulut les rejoindre, il fut retenu doucement par James.

« Laisse les faire, nous feront que les gêner. » la voix de James était enrouée.

Severus, Draco et quelque instant Madame Pomfresh qui avait été appelée en renfort par Albus dès qu'il avait vu la jeune femme blessée, agitaient baguette et potion autour de la patiente.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, l'état d'Hortense s'était stabilisé. La commotion cérébrale était sévère, le coup ayant été aggravé par les convulsions du doloris, mais les potions pouvaient faire des miracles. Après avoir fait avaler à la patiente une potion de sommeil sans rêve, Pomfresh cessa.

« Elle est stabilisée. Elle va sans doute être agitée durant son sommeil et elle a encore de la fièvre due à l'infection mais je pense qu'elle devait se réveiller dans 12 à 18 heures. » Déclara l'infirmière.

« Bien. Merci pour votre aide Madame Pomfresh. Je pense que nous allons vous laisser. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Sirius, Remus vous restez ? » Demanda Albus

« Oui » dirent les deux maraudeurs ensemble.

Sirius avait passé les deux derniers jours avec Remus pour se calmer. Remus avait calmé l'animagus qui se sentait trahit et lui avait expliqué que si James leur cachait quelque chose c'était qu'il devait avoir ses raisons .Il avait dit à Sirius qu'il avait pleine confiance en James et que cela lui suffisait. Après une nuit à ruminer, Sirius avait donné raison à Remus, mais il avait déjà averti et s'en voulu de mettre James dans l'embarras.

Lorsque toutes les personnes ne vivant pas dans l'ancestrale demeure des Black furent parties, Severus s'approcha doucement du canapé sur lequel était étendue Hortense et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Je vais la monter. » se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer face aux cinq regards interrogateurs.

Ainsi abandonna-t-il les autres personnes présentes pour transporter son précieux fardeau jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivée en haut des marches, il ouvrit d'un mouvement d'épaule la porte de la pièce et déposa Hortense sur le lit.

Alors qu'il la déposait, un gémissement de douleur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Sachant que personnes ne viendrait et qu'ils étaient seule, Severus se permit un geste plus tendre. Il passa doucement sa main sur le front de la jeune femme pour ôter une mèche de cheveu de son visage.

En la voyant étendue là dans ce lit, le visage reflétant toutes ses émotions, il repensa à la jeune femme fougueuse qu'il avait connu, avant qu'elle apprenne à réfréner son côté fougueux, avant qu'elle ne subit la perte de ses proches, avant qu'elle ne devienne si froide et insensible.

Severus se repensa à la manière dont les choses avaient débutées entre eux deux, à cause d'un cours de potion catastrophique.

Flash-Back

Severus était assis à son bureau dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard. Il venait de donner cours à la classe de cinquième année Gryffondor/Serpentard. La guerre ouverte était déclarée entre les deux maisons depuis qu'Hortense Potter avait gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers. Les Gryffondor, lorsqu'Hortense était revenue avec le corps de Cédric Diggory, avaient accusés la jeune femme d'être à l'origine de la mort du deuxième champion de l'école.

Après tout, elle était une Serpentard et proclamait le retour de Voldemort, elle était fourchelang, était l'une des meilleurs élèves en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et pour combler le tout, elle était sortie durant sa quatrième année avec Draco Malfoy.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à cette bande d'adolescents décérébrés pour conclure que la jeune femme avait rallié le camp de celui qui avait tué ses parents.

Hortense n'avait plus beaucoup de soutient de la part des Serpentards qui eux savaient pertinemment que Potter ne faisait pas partie des suivants du Lord, ayant été mis au courant par leur parents pour ceux dont les géniteurs étaient au service du seigneurs des ténèbres ou par leur camarade de classe pour les autres, mais la tension entre les maison était telle que ce détail était oublié très facilement lors des confrontations.

Seul un petit groupe de personne soutenait réellement la jeune femme, mais jamais de face. Draco Malfoy en faisait partie. Officiellement, les deux adolescents ne se parlaient plus depuis la rentrée. Officieusement, Malfoy était le plus fervent défenseur d'Hortense dès qu'il le pouvait, envoyant des sorts à ses attaquants lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas être vu, ou jetant des ingrédients hautement dangereux dans leurs potions.

L'infirmerie de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi remplie d'adolescent victime d'accident lors des différents cours, le pire étant ceux de défense et de potion.

Le ministère avait beau avoir imposé Dolorès Ombrage comme enseignante, cela n'empêchait pas cette bande d'idiot de se battre à cours de sortilège informulés et de tentative de magie sans baguette.

Oh, Severus aurait pu être fière de ses serpents qui avaient entrepris de s'entrainer durement, si le but avait réellement été de progresser dans la matière, mais les attaques sournoises dont étaient victime Gryffondor comme Serpentard ne laissaient nul doute quant au but réel de ces entrainements.

Si les serpents avaient décidé de s'entrainer durement, c'était aussi le cas d'un groupe de Gryffondor mené par Ronald Weasley, principale victime des Serpentards, qui avait même entrainé dans leur sillon quelque pouffsoufle et Serdaigle. D'après les bruits de couloir, le but officielle de cette organisation était de lutté contre Voldemort, officieusement, les sorts appris étaient encore une fois mis en pratique sur la maison adverse.

Les cours de potion étaient du même acabit. Severus n'avait jamais eu une classe au niveau aussi élevé. Les élèves avaient tous étudiés par cœur leur livre de l'année, certain ayant même lu ceux de sixième, et Severus soupçonnait Draco, Hortense, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley d'avoir étudié celui de septième année. Mais ce qu'avait retenu les terreurs étaient les associations dangereuse d'ingrédient, afin de pouvoir les provoquées dans le chaudron du voisin.

Et cette heure-ci avait été la pire de toute. Jamais au cours de sa carrière d'enseignant il n'avait eu un tel débordement dans sa classe.

Ça avait commencé doucement, des ricanements vis-à-vis de Londubat, une réplique cinglante de Dean Thomas, une réponse de Blaise Zanbini.

Puis Weascrétin avait eu la parole malheureuse

« Laisse les Dean, n'oublie pas qu'ils ont la prochaine mage noire dans leur rangs, alors ils se permettent de nous prendre de haut. »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, après des semaines de brimades et de sous-entendus acceptés dans le calme, Hortense Potter avait explosé. Littéralement.

« Tu sais quoi Weasley, je pense que tu vas finir par avoir raison, après tout si le côté de la lumière comme tu aimes à l'appeler ne recèle que des gens butés et stupide comme toi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y prendre part. » avait-elle dit d'une voix beaucoup trop douce pour de tel parole.

Si il avait fallu prouver sa colère, il aurait suffi de regarder les chaudrons qui commençaient doucement à se lever dans les airs. Mais Weasley, tout à sa fureur d'avoir été insulté n'avait pas vu cela, il s'était levé, le visage aussi rouge que les couleurs de sa maison et avoir pointé sa baguette vers Hortense.

« Répète un peu si tu oses. » avait-il dit menaçant.

« Tu ne t'es pas lavé les oreilles ce matin Weasley ? La demoiselle t'a dit que tu étais un crétin fini. Il lui aura fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte si tu veux mon avis. » Avait ajouté Draco de sa voix trainante.

« Mêles toi de ce qui te regard Malfoy » avait répliqué Granger, qui s'était levée à son tour pour soutenir son meilleur ami.

« Toi la sang-de-bourbe on ne t'a pas sonné. » avait répondu Malfoy, ce qui avait ouvert les hostilités entre les deux clans.

En quelque seconde de temps la classe de potion était devenue un vrai champ de bataille et Severus avait juste eu le temps de lever un bouclier de protection autour des quelque étudiants qui n'avaient pas pris part aux combats. Les sorts avaient fusés, les chaudrons s'étaient renversés, les potions s'étaient mélangées, et Hortense, tout à sa fureur d'être maltraitée par les Gryffondor depuis tant de temps, avait laissé sa colère éclatée, explosant au passage tous les bocaux présents dans la classe.

Le mélange des potions, sorts et ingrédients avaient donné lieu à une explosion des plus spectaculaires.

Le cours avait bien évidemment été annulé, les blessés envoyés à l'infirmerie et les quatre responsables de ce massacre envoyés en retenue, avec McGonagall pour les Gryffondor et avec Severus pour les Serpentards.

C'était les deux serpents que Severus attendait à son bureau. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire avec eux. Certes, il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment d'Hortense, cette injustice à se faire insulter et traiter de mage noir alors que cela faisait des années qu'elle affrontait Voldemort au péril de sa vie.

Severus ne pouvait que ressentir de l'empathie vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, sa situation étant pratiquement identique. Il aurait bien parlé ouvertement de cela avec elle, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit la solution.

Par contre, concernant Draco, il savait parfaitement comment il allait manœuvrer. Draco était fortement attaché à Hortense, même s'il ne le disait pas et ne laissait rien transparaitre, aussi Severus allait-il jouer là-dessus pour que son filleul ne suive pas les traces de son père.

La discussion qui avait suivie avec les deux jeunes gens avait été difficile, aucun des deux ne lui faisait pleinement confiance. Hortense était au courant de son passé de mangemort, et avec le retour de Voldemort, elle pensait avoir perdu le soutien de son directeur de maison, et Draco avait peur que toute confidence soit répété à son père.

La situation n'avait évoluée que deux mois plus tard, au retour des vacances de Noël.

Hortense avait commencée à avoir des visions de plus en plus fréquente qui concernait le Lord et avait fini par en parler à Dumbledore, ne voyant que lui à qui se confier. Albus l'avait envoyée vers Severus afin d'avoir des cours d'occlumentie.

Ces cours ne s'étaient pas bien déroulés au début, Hortense refusait de laisser Severus entrer dans son esprit, ne voulant pas que son amitié avec Draco soit connue d'un mangemort. Mais quand, un mois plus tard, aucun des rencontres entre Draco et Hortense n'avaient été rapportées à Lucius ou au Lord, Hortense avait été trouvé son professeur.

Trois coups secs avaient été frappés à la porte

« Entrez » avait aboyé la voix de Severus.

Hortense avait ouvert la porte et s'était avancée face à son professeur.

« Vos cours particuliers n'ont lieu que dans deux heures Miss Potter. » avait dit Severus, dérangé dans son travail.

« Je sais, je voulais vous parler. » avait dit la jeune fille d'une voix assurée.

« N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites déjà. » avait ricané Severus en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

« En effet. J'aurais souhaité vous poser des questions professeur. »

« Je suppose que cette conversation va prendre un certain temps. Installez-vous. »

Severus s'était cette fois franchement levé, avait fait venir à lui une chaise et l'avait installée en face de son bureau, et il avait réclamé du thé à un elfe de maison.

« Bien, je vous écoute, je ne vous promets par contre pas de répondre à toutes vos interrogations. »

Hortense s'était installé dans la chaise et avait pris une gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage.

« J'aurais voulu savoir pour quelle raison vous n'avez pas rapporté les choses que vous avez apprise à vous-savez-qui. »

Hortense savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas nommer Voldemort devant son professeur.

« Le regrettez-vous ? Cette erreur peut parfaitement être vite réparée. » Dit-il menaçant.

« Bien, si cette question ne vous convient pas, je peux la poser autrement. Pourquoi être devenu espion pour l'ordre du Phœnix ? » Avait répliqué Hortense sa voix étrangement calme pour une discussion de ce genre.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire cela. De plus, comment avez-vous eu connaissance de cet ordre ? » Avait-il demandé en plongeant son regard dans le sien, prêt à utiliser la légimentie sur la demoiselle

« Oh, les Gryffondor ne sont pas toujours des plus discrets, et puis mon parrain supporte mal son enferment dans la demeure familiale. » avait répondu Hortense ne soutenant le regard.

« Black est un idiot qui ferait mieux de se taire avant de parler. » avait répondu Severus du venin dans la bouche.

« En effet, il est très bavard, mais vous savez, j'ai passé mes vacances de Noël dans sa demeure, aussi même s'il avait gardé pour lui ces informations, la présence des Weasley, de Granger, de Lupin et de Dumbledore au même endroit m'aurait sans aucun doute fait soupçonner quelque chose. Ceci en plus de vos visites récurrentes tard le soir. » Avait expliqué Hortense, un sourire parfaitement Serpentard aux lèvres.

« Vous fréquentez bien trop Monsieur Malfoy » avait répondu Severus, amusé en son for intérieur par la manière typiquement malfoyenne de présenter les choses.

« Et vous êtes le seul à le savoir, ceci depuis des semaines, et ce qui nous intriguent est de savoir pour quelle raison cette information n'a pas été répétée d'un côté comme de l'autre. Après tout, depuis les vacances de Noël, ne suis-je pas devenue amie avec les protégés de Dumbledore, vous auriez dû les mettre en garde contre mes fréquentations. » Le mot amie avait été craché comme une insulte, faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'accordait aucune confiance en cette amitié.

Ces vacances de Noël avait été l'idée de Dumbledore afin de calmer les esprits. Réunir tout le monde autour d'un sapin et des chants de noël allait adoucir les mœurs avait clamé Albus. Il était très fier d'énoncer à la rentrée que son plan avait été un franc succès. Mais apparemment, les choses n'étaient pas en si bonne voie.

« Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas déjà fait par des mes observations à Dumbledore ? » demanda Severus.

« Je ne doute pas un seul instant. Ce qui me travaille plus est pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas fait par à Lucius ou au Lord. » Avait répondu Hortense en s'approchant un peu plus de Severus comme pour lui faire une confidence importante.

Cette réplique avait marqué le début de la relation de confiance entre Hortense et Severus.

Fin du Flash-Back

Severus sourit à l'évocation de cette conversation. Hortense l'avait impressionné par sa maitrise et il avait cru avoir affaire à un parfait mélange de sa retenue et que la fierté des Malfoy. Après ce jour, Hortense et Severus avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement.

Il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune femme endormie qui venait de se coller à lui. Un sourire léger passa l'espace d'une seconde sur ses lèvres, puis il souleva les couvertures sous lesquelles il avait glissé la sorcière, s'allongea à ses côtés et il s'endormit en la serrant contre lui.


	20. Chapter 19 : Haine et Culpabilitié

**Petite note : **Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fiction. Toujours corrigé par ma chère béta.**  
**

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

A la semaine prochaine

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Haine et Culpabilité**

_Fille bâtarde de l'amour  
De la peur de la jalousie  
Elle a engendré à son tour  
La torture et la calomnie  
La haine_

_Michel Sardou, la haine_

* * *

Un rayon de lumière tentait désespérément de se frayer un chemin à travers les lourdes tentures vertes qui ornaient la pièce allouée à Severus au 12 square Grimmaurd. Assis au bureau de chêne qui se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce, le maître des potions regardait une jeune femme dormir tout en jetant un coup d'œil occasionnel à ses notes.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que la potion de sommeil sans rêve aurait du avoir cessé son effet mais Hortense ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle semblait envahit par ses songes. Severus l'avait remarqué aux mouvements de plus en plus violents de la jeune sorcière et à la respiration saccadée d'Hortense.

Elle était sans aucun doute plongée dans un cauchemar songea Severus mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne devait pas la réveiller afin d'être certain que l'ensemble des potions avaient agi correctement. Sa commotion cérébrale avait été sévère et il fallait que la jeune femme ouvre les yeux d'elle-même. C'était un supplice pour l'homme en noir de regarder la sorcière se démener contre des monstres invisibles.

Il hésitait à utiliser la legimancie sur elle depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant. Il savait que ses boucliers mentaux étaient abaissés, sinon elle ne serait pas autant agitée mais c'était une question de respect. Il n'aimait pas violer les pensées et les songes des autres. Il respectait la vie privée de chacun.

Brusquement, un prénom murmuré avec douleur par la jeune femme le décida à pénétrer les rêves d'Hortense. Le sorcier s'approcha alors du lit, posa doucement ses mains sur le visage de l'endormie. Normalement il fallait un contact visuel pour établir la connexion mais grâce à leur union, Severus pouvait directement avoir accès aux rêves d'Hortense avec un simple contact physique.

Severus murmura la formule et il fut aspiré par le rêve.

Il atterrit au beau milieu d'une réunion de mangemort et en déduit que cela devait être l'attaque des jours précédents.

Un immense bâtiment d'aspect vétuste était en vue à quelques mètres devant eux. Les murs de briques qui autrefois avaient dû être rouges semblaient pouvoir s'effondrer à tout moment. Ils étaient percés de nombreuses fenêtres dont seul certaines étaient garnies de rideau. Sur la devanture, un panneau indiquait : Orphelinat privé Saint François.

Severus reporta son attention sur les personnes présentes.

Le groupe de mangemorts présent était impressionnant. Aucun des intimes du Lord n'était absent excepté Yaxley et Nott, restés au manoir Malfoy. Severus identifia Bellatrix à l'avant accompagnée de Rodolphe et Rastaban Lestrange, Crabbe père et fils, de même que Goyle, reconnaissable à sa carrure, qui se trouvaient plus loin. Juste à côté du Lord, Lucius Malfoy dont la canne brillait de mille feux, prête à perpétrer toutes les atrocités imaginables, et Hortense, à visage couvert, dont la posture était parfaite pour cette occasion. Plus loin, Severus identifia certains mangemorts qu'il avait fréquentés dans son monde.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était en retrait, il ne prendrait sans doute pas part à l'attaque mais admirerait le résultat. De sa voix sifflante, il donna ses consignes aux mangemorts. Il savait, grâce à ses contacts dans le monde moldu, qu'il y avait au moins un enfant doté de pouvoir magique dans ce lieu. Il avait pratiqué de la magie accidentelle et avait tué l'un des pions de l'orphelinat.

Les mangemorts devaient le récupérer sans lui causer de dommage, et vérifier si d'autre enfant possédaient aussi des pouvoirs. Si s'était le cas, l'enfant devait être emmené auprès du Lord.

Concernant les adultes et les enfants moldus, les ordres avaient été claire : pas de prisonnier.

Au signale de Bellatrix, la troupe habillée de noire se mit en mouvement, les capes claquant au rythme des pas lents et bruyants des sorciers. Severus qui connaissait bien l'histoire moldue pouvait comparer cette vision à celle des trouves SS que le dictateur Hitler avait envoyé pour exterminer les populations.

Tous les mangemorts portaient désormais leur masque sur le visage, et lorsque les premiers occupants des lieux sortirent pour voir d'où provenait ce son lourd, ils comprirent directement que ces personnes n'étaient pas présentes pour leur bien.

Une jeune femme brune, sans doute dans la vingtaine, se précipita vers l'attroupement. Ses chaussures à talon claquait sur le sol et se faisait écho au bruit des pas des assaillants. Arrivée face à Bellatrix, elle leur demanda ce qu'il voulait, Bellatrix ricana et lui répondit :

« Vous faire expier vos fautes. »

Avant de lui lancer un sort de découpe puissant qui laissa tout le bas du corps de la femme meurtri. Ses jambes n'étaient plus qu'un amas de chaire sanguillonante et elle tomba au sol dans un hurlement bestial.

Ce cri fut le signal de départ pour les dizaines d'autre mangemort qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis que Bellatrix achevait la pauvre moldue qui avait eu l'audace de se présenter devant elle.

Severus repéra Hortense dans la mêlée. Baguette tenue droite devant elle, elle avançait dans le dédale des couloirs sombres de ce lieu. Chaque porte était ouverte avec violence afin de dévoiler ses habitants. Les enfants n'avaient même pas l'occassion de se défendre, les sorts fusaient directement sur eux lorsque leur statut de moldu était révélé. Aucun sort mortel n'était autorisé dans ce genre de sortie. Il fallait torturer, prouver au maitre qu'on était le plus fort, le plus cruel, le plus fidèle à l'idéal.

Lorsqu'une première porte fut en vue d'Hortense, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit vivement. Des cris aigues de peurs se firent entendre en provenance du coin de la pièce. De petits sons, comme ceux émis par les souris, la firent soupirer. Des enfants. Elle se trouvait devant trois garçons d'âges sensiblement identiques.

Le premier était un grand brun, et devait avoir environs douze ans. Il avait déjà une carrure très imposante pour son âge et porta son regard sur Hortense. Instinctivement il s'était placé devant les deux autres, plus chétifs, sans doute pour les protéger. Il se tenait devant eux, et cachait tant bien que mal les deux autres derrière son dos. Hortense admira une seconde le courage du garçon.

Hortense avança sa baguette vers lui et lança le sort de vérification. Moldu. La sentence était tombée. Hortense fut tentée de lui lancer simplement le sort mortel, et éviter ainsi une souffrance inutile au jeune garçon, mais l'arrivée d'un de ses compagnons mangemorts ne lui permit pas cette clémence.

« Mais que vois-je, de belle petite proie. Est-ce notre futur invité ? » Demanda Gibbon.

« Non » répliqua sèchement Hortense.

« Bien, puis-je m'amuser avec alors. » demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Trouve-toi d'autre proie. » contra Hortense d'une voix polaire.

« Je ne pense pas, son attitude m'amuse. Que crois-tu gamin ? Tu penses pouvoir défendre tes amis contre nous ? Mais tu n'es rien qu'une pauvre petite chose faible et sans défense. » Lui dit Gibbon qui s'avança vers l'enfant et appuya ses dire par un sort qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Les deux autres garçons se mirent à pleurer bruyamment, se serrant l'un contre l'autre tandis que leur ami gisait groggy dans un coin de la chambre. Gibbon et Hortense jetèrent en même temps le sort de révélation. Moldu. Moldu. Ils étaient condamnés.

Hortense pesta contre la présence de Gibbon qui allait l'obliger à agir en tant que parfaite petite mangemorte. Elle était dans le pire scénarios possible pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait pouvoir rester auprès du Lord et tenter de découvrir si il avait crée des horcruxes et où ils se trouvaient, elle allait devoir torturer des gosses de 12 ans. Mais après tout, ce ne serait pas une première pour elle.

Alors qu'elle allait lancé un sort à l'un des deux garçons, Gibbon posa sa main sur son poignet et stoppa son geste.

« Potter, j'ai une idée. Que dirais-tu de savoir lequel de ces deux jeunes gens à le plus d'endurance. » dit-il en pointant du doigt les deux garçons rendus muets par la peur.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit laconiquement Hortense, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaitre alors que son cerveau hurlait de répondre non.

« Bien. Je prends le petit brun. Je te parie 5 galions qu'il me ton gamin chaos en 3 minutes. IMPERO » lança Gibbon en pointant sa baguette sans hésité sur le plus grand des deux garçons restant.

« Paris tenu. IMPERO » prononçât à son tour Hortense, lançant le sort sur un petit blond aux grands yeux bleus qui semblaient la supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal. Hortense ferma quelque dizième de seconde les yeux, se donnant le courage de poursuivre ces atrocités.

Les deux garçons avaient maintenant le regard vide et attendaient les ordres de ceux qui étaient devenu leur conscience désormais.

« Interdiction de sortir de la pièce Gibbon. » déclara Hortense qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas ajouter d'autres acteurs à ce théâtre de marionnette morbide.

« Parfait. Commençons. » Exulta Gibbon.

Les deux sorciers commencèrent à guider leur proie, succédant les ordres. Les deux garçons tenus en laisse par ce sortilège leur ôtant tout libre arbitre, entamèrent leur combat à coup de poings, des larmes dans les yeux. Le brun envoya une droite puissante dans le nez du blond qui explosa sous l'impact. Mais Hortense lui interdit de s'apitoyer et le fit répliquer par un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de son ami. Les coups s'enchainèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et bientôt les visages des deux garçons furent couverts de sang. Hortense ordonna alors à son cobaye de briser la chaise en bois se trouvant devant le bureau de la chambre et de récupérer un pied de la chaise. Le garçon résista une fraction de seconde à l'ordre, mais une intensification du sort par Hortense l'empêcha de penser plus. Il s'approcha ensuite du brun en se servant du pied de la chaise comme d'une batte comme lui ordonnait la voix dans sa tête.

Il commença à frapper durement les côtes de son compagnon de chambre tandis que celui-ci s'était muni du drap de lit comme dicter par Gibbon. Il utilisait un morceau du drap pour contrer les attaques de son ami, et quand le blond trébucha suite à son élan, il enroula le drap autour de la gorge de celui-ci et commença à serrer pour étrangler le blond.

Le troisième enfant refit alors son apparition, tenant d'arrêter la folie meurtrière de ses amis, mais Hortense et Gibbon décidèrent d'envoyer leur parfait petit soldat à l'attaque et celui-ci se retrouva étrangler d'un côté et frapper durement de l'autre.

Un atroce craquement se fit entendre lorsque le petit blond abaissa violement son arme sur le crane de son ami. Celui-ci convulsa quelque seconde, puis ne bougea plus. Il fut alors lâcher par le brun et s'écoula au sol. Une tâche de sang se forma immédiatement sous lui.

Si quelqu'un avait prêté attention aux yeux de ces enfants qui venaient de tuer leur protecteur, il y aurait vu une détresse immense accompagnée d'un chagrin sans fin, mais personne ne prêta attention à ce fait, et le jeu macabre reprit de plus belle. Ce fut finalement le brun qui gagna lorsqu'il réussit à ôter des mains du blond son pied de chaise. Il enroula ensuite le drap autour de la gorge du blond et serra fortement jusqu'à ce que le corps de son ami devienne immobile.

« J'ai gagné » déclara Gibbon.

« Non, le combat à durer plus de trois minutes, envoies les galions Gibbon. » répliqua simplement Hortense en tendant la main vers Gibbon.

Gibbon entra dans une rage folle, et enfuit vivement sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir la somme réclamée. Ne pouvant passer sa colère sur Hortense, il le fit sur l'instrument de sa défaite.

« Sale petite vermine, même pas capable de battre un minuscule gamin en quelque minute. SECTRUM SEMPRA. »

Le sort toucha le garçon au torse et de profonde entaille apparurent dans son t-shirt déjà largement taché de sang. N'étant plus sous le coup de l'impero, le garçon hurla sa douleur. Hortense ne savait pas réellement s'il hurlait pour la souffrance que lui procurait le sort ou pour celle de voir ses deux amis morts par sa faute.

Gibbon enchaina avec un sort d'aveuglement qui brula définitivement les yeux du garçon. Alors qu'un troisième sort allait sortir de sa baguette, un rayon vert vint toucher le pré-adolescent en pleine poitrine.

Gibbon se tourna furieux vers Hortense.

« Je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. De quel droit touches-tu à mes jouets. »

« Il était mort Gibbon. Tu es un mauvais perdant voilà tout. »

Gibbon ne faisait pas totalement confiance à Hortense, comme la plus part des mangemorts présents. Oh, bien entendu, leur animosité n'était pas aussi clairement visible que celle de Lucius, mais peu d'entre eux faisait confiance à la jeune femme arrivée il y a peu de temps. Aussi Gibbon ne résista pas à l'envie de tester la jeune femme.

« Ouais, dis plutôt que tu es ici comme espionne et que torture te dégoute. Tu ne veux sans doute pas faire souffrir ses petits innocents. »

Hortense se figea à ces mots. Sa position avait sans aucun doute pu tromper le mangemort, la tête qui se relevait lentement, le regard devenu aussi dur que de l'acier, les narines dilatées, la baguette remontée, tout cela correspondait parfaitement à l'impression que voulait donner Hortense au mangemort. Elle voulait faire croire qu'elle était offusquée par la déclaration, mais Severus vu la très légère crispation du pouce sur la baguette, les yeux qui étaient restés fermés un seconde de trop et le souffle qui avait été retenu une fraction de seconde.

Hortense venait de comprendre ce qu'elle allait devoir faire dans quelque minute et ses trois petits détails montraient clairement pour Severus sa peur. Peur d'être découverte, peut-être, mais surtout peur de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire et dire.

Elle reprit la parole trop tôt selon Severus, mais Gibbon était un imbécile, il ne vit pas ces détails.

« Saches, Gibbon, qu'on ne devient pas interrogateur en faisant mumuse avec l'impero. Avant de te permettre de telle réflexion sur moi, tu ferais bien de réfléchir. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix froide et trainante, l'intonation offusquée rappelant clairement celle de Malfoy dans ses meilleurs jours.

« Prouves-le. Ou peut-être ai-je raison ? »

« Tu remets en doute le Lord gibbon ? » demanda Hortense, tentant de retarder l'inévitable, mais cette fois la manœuvre fut comprise par son interlocuteur.

« Chercherais-tu à gagner du temps ? Peut-être espères-tu qui ne reste personne en vie quand tu te décideras. Ce serait pratique. »

« Très bien Gibbon, tu veux jouer à cela, nous allons jouer. J'accepte de faire ce que tu veux sur la personne que tu veux. Mais en contrepartie, tu me devras une faveur. Je ne te dirais ni de quoi il s'agit et je la ferais valoir quand je le veux. »

Si elle allait devoir torturer quelqu'un, elle voulait que cela serve à quelque chose. Un mangemort vous devant une faveur peut toujours être un atout pour plus tard.

« Tu me prends pour un idiot. Tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi. »

« Je te propose de restreindre le champ d'action, disons que l'action que tu mèneras pour moi ne devra en aucun cas te blesser directement. »

« Et indirectement ? »

« Tu es tellement empoté que tu serais capable de te tuer en escaladant un mur, je garde le mot directement. Et tu décides de la victime. Avons-nous un deal ? »

Hortense avait vu l'éclat de victoire briller dans les yeux du mangemort quand elle lui avait laissé le choix de la victime et Hortense su qu'il allait accepter. Ils se serrèrent tous les deux la main, et un léger frisson les parcourus, preuve que le deal était celle.

« Viens avec moi, je m'étais justement réserver une victime de choix. » dit Gibbon d'un air joyeux.

Hortense ne répondit pas, mais elle sortit de la chambre dans un bruissement de cape, jetant un dernier regard sur le trio allongé sur le sol glacial.

Gibbon la mena dans une autre chambre ou deux corps gisaient déjà. Un garçon et une fille. Ils devaient avoir une quinzaine d'année. Dans un coin de la chambre, ligoté et bâillonné, se trouvaient une troisième personne. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il ressemblait énormément à Harry, et Hortense comprit pourquoi il avait laissé cette victime en vie jusque maintenant. Un cadeau pour le Lord qui se faisait toujours un plaisir de massacrer toute personne présentant une ressemblance avec Potter père et fils.

Hortense aurait volontiers rit au sens de l'humour douteux de Gibbon, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il défie les liens du garçon, alors qu'il condamnait la porte d'entrée. Lorsque ce fut fait, il garda sa baguette en main. Le message passa très clairement à Hortense, si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, le prochain combat serait Gibbon contre elle.

« Tu veux quoi. » questionna Hortense préférant couper court à ce moment.

« Je veux que tu le fasse supplier, qu'il souhaite sa mort. Je veux que tu ne lui accorde pas avant au moins le quart qui suivra sa première supplique. Et je veux que durant ces quinze minutes, il ne se passe pas plus d'une minute où ce garçon ne hurle pas sa douleur. Oh, et je veux que tu utilises les techniques de sa race en plus de ta baguette. »

Gibbon avait un sourire totalement sadique sur les lèvres. Dans tous les cas de figures il serait gagnant. Soit il verrait ce moldu se faire massacrer, soit il prouverait à tous qu'Hortense n'était pas réellement de leur côté. Son cerveau avait d'ailleurs une nette préférence pour la deuxième solution.

Hortense avisa une chaise, dont elle cassa un barreau qu'elle transforma en couteau puis elle pointa sa baguette en direction du jeune homme.

« Tu as entendu ce que cet homme vient de dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle méchamment.

Le jeune homme, terrorisé ne fit que hoché la tête pour confirmer.

« Tu as compris ce que cela veut dire ? » questionna-t-elle.

Nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif.

Bien, peut-être qu'ainsi il aurait l'intelligence de ne pas trop résister avant de supplier et ils pourraient abrégée cette séance au plus court. En voyant que Gibbon allait ouvrir la bouche sans doute pour l'insulter ou ajouter des conditions, Hortense dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort de douleur au jeune garçon. Elle n'y avait pas mis toute l'intensité requise, comment aurait-elle pu, elle n'éprouvait pas de haine vis-à-vis de ce garçon. Mais cela suffit à faire pleurer de douleur le jeune homme.

Severus était chamboulé par ce rêve, qui était en réalité le souvenir. Le visage d'Hortense était toujours aussi froid et inexpressif, comme lui avait appris Severus lors de leur cours d'occlumentie et bien plus tard lors de leur année de fuite mais on ne pouvait pas passer des années en couple avec quelqu'un sans connaitre son langage corporel par cœur, et plus que cela, Severus connaissait aussi les séances de tortures d'Hortense, il savait parfaitement l'enchainement logique des sorts lors de ses interrogatoires. Selon les sorts utilisés il pouvait dire si Hortense se punissait en même temps ou non. Les doloris, sort qui faisait appelle à la haine du lanceur, était les plus difficile qu'Hortense avait à lancer, car il était rare qu'elle éprouve de la haine pour la personne qui était face à sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle lançait le sortilège de douleur, Hortense faisait appelle à la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour elle-même. Et à en juger par l'intensité des sorts qui était de plus en plus importante, à cet instant précis, elle se haïssait profondément.

Le Sectrum Sempra était aussi le sort qu'Hortense utilisait sur les personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement torturer. Ce sort de découpe puissant, Severus lui avait appris lors de sa sixième année, en lui précisant bien qu'elle ne devait en faire usage que sur un ennemi et si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était selon lui un sort de magie noire qui devait lui aussi faire appel à la haine que l'on éprouvait pour une personne. Après tout, il l'avait inventé en pensant à James Potter, la personne qu'il haïssait au plus haut point. Hortense connaissait la signification de ce sort, et son utilisation avait pour elle deux significations. Elle rejetait tout l'enseignement de la lumière et en utilisant un sort destiné à la basse à son père, elle rejetait aussi sa famille.

A en juger par l'enchainement de ces deux uniques sorts sur la pauvre victime, Hortense devait être dans un sale état psychologique. Soudain, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le jeune homme commença à supplier Hortense de mettre fin à sa calvaire. La seule partie de son corps qui n'était pas marquer pas les coupures était son visage.

Une légère crispation de la main d'Hortense, ce fut le seul signe de son soulagement. Plus que quinze minutes et tout serait fini. La torture reprit de plus belle, les sorts avaient cette fois une intensité juste assez faible pour ne pas tuer. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à recommencer le compte à rebours. Il devait supplier sans arrêt, sinon tout était à recommencer.

Soudain, une phrase attira l'attention de Severus et il ferma les yeux en comprenant la raison des cauchemars d'Hortense.

« Si vous avez un tout soit peu d'humanité en vous, achevez moi maintenant. »

Le visage d'Hortense perdit toute couleur quand elle entendit cette phrase et ce fut comme un déclic. Hortense attrapa le couteau posé transfiguré qu'elle avait posé sur la table, et l'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur le jeune moldu et quand le temps fut venu, elle perça son cœur de la lame.

Severus savait pourquoi la jeune femme avait développé autant de violence, il avait violé l'esprit d'Hortense il y a de cela sept ans, quelque mois après qu'elle soit arrivée au service du Lord, et avait entendu cette phrase prononcée par une toute autre personne, une des seule personnes qui avaient eu beaucoup d'importance pour Hortense.

Severus sortit du cauchemar d'Hortense. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Elle allait devoir en parler. Ce n'était pas l'attaque qui la chamboulait tant mais la culpabilité.

Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur la jeune femme endormie, il vit des larmes prêtes à perler dans le coin de ses yeux. La mort de Remus Lupin restait l'un des points faibles d'Hortense. Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait et jamais elle ne se la pardonnerait. Il en était certain.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre et Severus sortit de sa contemplation.

Il alla ouvrir la porte. Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement, le visage encore un peu pâle à cause des nombreux sorts qu'il avait subi, mais ce garçon avait une capacité de récupération étonnante pour toute personne qui n'avait pas fréquentée un Potter junior.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » lui demanda Severus de son ton habituel.

« M'offrir un abris contre une meute de fou furieux ? » lui répondit Harry avait un sourire.

Severus haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la phrase, mais après tout, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec le sorcier depuis leur fuite du manoir Malfoy et Severus souhaitait remettre les pendules à l'heure avec lui. Il n'avait pas apprécié la prise de décision et de risque du jeune homme. C'était l'occasion de lui faire savoir.

« Je pensais que les Gryffondor ne fuyait jamais le danger ? » ricana Severus mais en se poussant de la porte pour laisser entrer Harry.

« Les Gryffondor fuient quand le danger c'est trois autres Gryffondor totalement déchainés. » répliqua Harry sur le même ton. Il avait affronté Snape pendant sept ans, et connaissait Severus depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, le regard noir accompagné de la voix cassante n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui.

« Je suppose que nous avons droit à la visite des maraudeurs au complet. »

« Oui, et j'avoue ne pas savoir comment mon alter ego arrivait à gérer ces trois-là en même temps. Ils sont… »

« Une vraie plaie une fois réunis ? » demanda Severus sarcastique.

« Hum, je suppose que je ne devrais pas parler de cela avec vous, vous ne serez jamais objectif les concernant. »

« En effet. Mais puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous vous trouvez devant ma porte ? Mr Malfoy et vous vous entendez extrêmement bien il me semble, il aurait pu vous offrir l'asile. »

« Draco s'est enfuit à Poudlard dès que Lupin est arrivé. Les Serpentards peuvent parfois être très lâche. »

Harry regarda soudain Severus comme s'il venait de dire une chose qui allait mettre en colère le maitre des potions, mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas son comportement, il n'avait rien dit de si mal. Curieux, il posa la question.

« Pourquoi avoir soudain peur de ma réaction face à votre phrase ? »

Harry resta bouche bée une minute. Pourquoi ? Quelle question. Mais soudain, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas devant Snape. Snape était mort tué par Nagini en lui donnant les dernières informations essentielles.

Harry repéra une chaise près du bureau et s'y installa. Il entendit un gémissement provenir du lit, et vit qu'Hortense se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Les draps s'étaient entortillés autour de ses jambes et ses mouvements avaient même arrachés les draps sous elle. Sa bouche était crispée et son front barré. Aucun mot ne sortait réellement de sa bouche, mais Harry cru lire sur ses lèvres un « Je suis désolée ».

Harry eu un pauvre rire jaune. Il connaissait ce genre de rêve. Il l'avait vécu une quantité astronomique de fois entre sa quatrième année et sa sixième année. Après la mort de Cédric et Sirius.

« Pour qui culpabilise-t-elle ? » demanda-il à Severus.

Severus posa son regard étonné sur le sorcier. Il avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme avait analysé le comportement d'Hortense dans son sommeil, mais il n'avait pas cru qu'il aurait pu interpréter les mouvements aussi facilement. Mais après tout, même si neuf ans et un monde les séparaient, Hortense et lui étaient la même personne. Severus commençait à s'en rendre compte de plus en plus.

« Et vous ? Pour qui culpabilisez-vous ? » Demanda Severus, curieux d'en savoir plus sur Harry.

« Vous répondez toujours à une question par une autre question. Cela ne change pas. Ne jamais se livrer, garder vos bons côtés enfermés au fond de votre cœur, faire croire que vous n'avez pas de cœur. Agir dans l'ombre sans faire savoir vos gestes et accepter de passer pour le méchant de service alors que vous êtes celui parmi ceux qui ont perdu le plus. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait comme cela à Severus. Car oui pour lui cet homme devant lui était Severus, tout comme son alter ego de son monde était Snape. Ou plutôt, si Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi il lui disait tout cela. Il voulait tant s'excuser auprès de Snape. Il aurait voulu avoir l'occasion de le sauver. Après avoir vu ses souvenirs, il avait ressenti une immense culpabilité à cause de son attitude vis-à-vis de son professeur et surtout pour les paroles qu'il lui avait dites à la fin de sa sixième année.

Severus regardait toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du sorcier alors qu'il parlait et aussi durant son introspection. La rage, la déception, l'empathie et puis surtout la culpabilité. Severus aurait pu calquer l'expression du jeune homme sur celle de la malade étendue sur le lit. La bouche crispée, le front barré. Severus voulait en savoir plus.

« Voilà une analyse personnelle de la situation de mon alter ego. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette déduction ? »

« Ses souvenirs. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. »

« Après que Nagini l'ait attaqué, il m'a donné tous ses souvenirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas juste fournit le souvenir de sa conversation avec Dumbledore concernant mon avenir. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas juste donné cette information ? »

« Sans doute parce qu'il pensait que vous ne lui feriez pas assez confiance pour le croire sur base d'un seul souvenir ? »

Harry sourit un instant. Oui c'était certain qu'avec leur relation il y avait un risque qu'il ne le croit pas.

« Vous avez raison. »

« Votre relation n'était pas bonne du tout avec mon alter ego n'est-ce pas ? »

«Je suis le sosie de mon père. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Plusieurs choses. Votre physique effectivement. Et puis le fait que vous ne l'auriez pas cru sur base d'un seul souvenir. Et puis, à votre arrivée, vous sembliez persuader que j'allais vous attaquer à tout moment. »

« Votre alter ego l'aurait fait. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en serait pris à vous physiquement. »

« Cela je ne l'ai su que le jour de mon arrivée ici. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai eu ses souvenirs à peine quelque instants avant de me retrouver dans ce monde. »

« Et quel était votre avis sur lui avant d'arriver ? »

Le jeune homme eut soudain le visage plus dur, comme s'il faisait abstraction des souvenirs qu'il avait vus. C'était exactement ce qu'Harry faisait. Comment expliquer cela. Harry se souvient de toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Snape à la fin de sa sixième année.

« J'ai tenté de lui lancer le sortilège d'endoloris. » dit-il finalement, en regardant ses mains.

« Ce sortilège est basé sur la haine que l'on éprouve pour une personne. » dit calmement Severus mais qui était tout de même étonné que le jeune homme et son alter ego se soient détestés à ce point-là.

« Je pense que le mot haine était encore trop faible pour exprimer ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui. »

« Quelles étaient les raisons d'un tel sentiment ? »

« Il venait de tuer Dumbledore. »

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre, mais pour Harry cette confession avait soudain ouvert la vanne de tous les non-dits et il enchaina aussi vite

« Je le hais encore. Dès mon entrée à Poudlard il m'a pris pour un petit prince choyé par sa famille. Me rabaisser était sans doute son sport favori. Les quatre premières années, cela n'était que des petites choses, mais tout s'est aggravé quand j'ai dû prendre des cours d'occlumentie avec lui. »

Severus pouvait facilement imaginer sa réaction s'il avait dû donner des cours à Hortense sans que la confiance se fût instaurée entre eux. Cela avait dû être pénible pour les deux personnes. »

« Il avait laissé le souvenir de l'épisode des Buses dans sa pensine. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était une pensine, je me suis approché pour observer la surface et je suis tombé dedans par accident. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer quand il l'a vu. Je l'ai hait pour avoir détruit l'image que j'avais de mon père et de mon parrain. Je l'ai encore plus hait quant à la fin de l'année, il a refusé de m'écouter quand je lui ai dit que Sirius était en danger. Je le déteste pour ne pas m'avoir écouté. Mon parrain est mort à cause de ma stupidité ce jour-là. S'il m'avait écouté, tout cela aurait pu être évité. Je l'ai détesté pour avoir tenté de soutenir Draco lors de sa sixième année, et le sentiment que j'ai ressenti vis-à-vis de lui lorsque le rayon vert à toucher Dumbledore allait bien au-delà de la haine. »

La tirade avait été dite d'une traite, comme si tout interruption aurait mis fin à l'histoire. Severus avait écouté religieusement, tentant de coller les réactions de son alter ego avec ce que lui aurait fait dans cette situation.

Et il devait avouer qu'il aurait sans aucun doute réagit exactement de la même manière, d'autant que certaine chose avaient eu lieu de manière assez semblable dans son monde. Il avait aussi tenté d'aider Draco dans son monde, il avait aussi assassiné son mentor, le seul homme qui avait vu le bon en lui. Il savait qu'Hortense était aussi passée par ce sentiment de haine vis-à-vis de lui après la mort de Dumbledore, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais cela il ne l'avait su que quelque mois plus tard.

Remarquant qu'Harry le regardait intensément, Severus se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi Harry ? Du peu d'information que vous me donnez, je ne peux que confirmer que mes réactions auraient sans doute été les même que celle de mon double. N'attendez pas d'excuse de ma part. » Répliqua Severus sévèrement. Il ne s'excusait déjà pas lui-même, il ne le ferait certainement pas pour son double.

« Je l'ai traité de lâche. Après la mort de Dumbledore, quand il s'est enfui avec Draco, je l'ai traité de lâche. » Répondit Harry.

Severus comprit alors les raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait raconté ces faits. Il ne voulait pas d'excuse de la part de Snape, non au contraire, il se sentait coupable de son attitude, et Harry voulait en quelque sorte s'excuser lui.

« Vous vous êtes basé sur ce que vous avez vu. C'est compréhensible. »

« Il a tué la seule personne importante pour lui juste pour pouvoir me protéger encore une fois. »

« Vous ne saviez pas. »

« Non je ne savais pas. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Je me basais uniquement sur mes préjugés. Je n'ai jamais remis en doute le fait que Snape soit un sale bâtard graisseur au service de Voldemort, parce que c'était l'apparence qu'il donnait. Je n'ai jamais remis en doute le fait que Malfoy était un petit con arrogant futur mangemort parce qu'il était à Serpentard et venait d'une famille noire. Je me suis basé uniquement sur l'apparence, comme mon père, comme mon parrain. Je n'ai jamais cherché à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. » S'enflamma Harry qui s'était levé de sa chaise et haussé la voix.

Severus en resta sans voix. Le gamin se reprocha de ressembler à son père et son parrain. L'épisode de la pensine avait dû avoir un gros impact sur lui. Et surtout, le garçon culpabilisait sur son attitude.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je sais comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais vu débarqué dans ma classe le clone de James Potter. Je suis certain que mon alter ego ne vous a pas laissé l'occasion de vous rendre compte d'autre chose que de sa haine pour votre père. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais pu le remercier pour toutes les choses qu'il avait faite pour moi. Il est mort avant quel je puisse le faire. »

Severus nota l'information. Ainsi l'attaque de Nagini avait été mortelle dans le monde d'Harry. Encore une différence notable avec son monde.

_Flash-back_

_« Severus, vois-tu, j'ai un problème avec cette baguette »_

_Voldemort avait convoqué Severus dans la cabane hurlante et se tenait maintenant devant lui, Nagini à ses côtés. Severus avait un genou à terre et ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Le maitre semblait content de lui, mais paradoxalement, Severus sentait un danger immense planer au-dessus de sa tête._

_Dans un autre coin de Poudlard, Hortense tenait de gagner la salle sur demande. Elle y était presque quand elle eut une vision de Voldemort en compagnie de Severus. Voldemort était mécontent. Le sang d'Hortense se glaça dans ses veines. Severus ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour réussir à détruire Voldemort. Pas avant qu'elle ne lui ai avoué ses sentiments. _

_Hortense avisa Draco qui se trouvait lui aussi à proximité de la salle sur demande en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Seule, elle ne pourrait pas aider Severus. Elle laissa son instinct de Gryffondor prendre le dessus et se montra au trio qui venait dans sa direction, Crabbe et Goyle étaient deux idiots, et elle eut le temps de leur lancer un petrifucus totalus avant que ces deux idiots n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait._

_Aussi vite elle attrapa le bras de Draco._

_« Hortense lâche moi, je dois… »_

_« Tu dois récupérer un diadème dans la salle sur demande, je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps. »_

_« Hortense, je dois obéir au Lord tu sais… »_

_« Je sais que la vie de toute ta famille est en jeu, je te laisserais prendre le diadème après s'il le faut, mais c'est une urgence. Severus. Severus est avec Voldemort. »_

_« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Cela me semble logique. »_

_« Non. Voldemort est en colère Draco. Il va tuer Severus. »_

_Le visage de Draco devient encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Severus était la seule personne en dehors de sa mère pour qui Draco aurait donné sa vie. Son parrain l'avait tant aidé depuis des années. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire._

_« Draco, je sais que Severus compte beaucoup pour toi, et tu connais mes sentiments pour lui. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir ainsi. »_

_Les paroles d'Hortense faisaient échos aux pensées de Draco et sans s'en rendre compte, Draco avait commencé à suivre Hortense dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent au passage secret qui menait à la cabane hurlante et ils entendirent les voix étouffées du Lord et de Severus._

_« …car je ne suis pas son vrai maitre. C'est toi qui as tué son précédent propriétaire. Je suis désolé Severus, tu m'a fidèlement servit pendant de nombreuse année. Nagini, il est à toi. »_

_Et le lord lança son familier à l'attaque de son fidèle mangemort. Hortense voulu se précipiter auprès de Severus pour empêcher le serpent de l'attaquer, mais elle fut retenue par Draco qui savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face au Lord et à Nagini._

_Quelque seconde après la morsure de Nagini, Voldemort repartit avec son serpent, laissant Severus seul, alors qu'une mare de sang commençait à se former. _

_Dès que le Lord eut quitté les lieux, Hortense et Draco se précipitèrent vers Severus._

_« Hortense, prend sa cape et appuyé sur le cou pour cesser les saignements. » ordonna Draco tandis qu'il fouillait dans la cape de Severus en espérant trouver le contre poisson parmi les fioles que le maitre des potions gardaient toujours sur lui._

_« Severus, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as le contre poisson quelque part. » dit d'une voix suppliante Draco qui commençait à paniquer alors qu'il ne trouvait aucune fiole correspondante dans les poches de son parrain._

_« Non…. Souvenirs… prendre. »_

_Hortense avait compressé la plaie et ses yeux se remplir de larme tandis que Severus avait le visage tourné vers elle._

_« Non, on va trouver une solution, il doit y avoir une solution. » _

_Hortense sentait son cœur arrêté de battre au même rythme que celui du professeur. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui avouer qu'elle avait développé des sentiments forts à ses égards. C'était inconvenant selon elle. Et puis l'homme était froid et distant, mais toujours de bon conseil et disponible. La relation de confiance qu'ils avaient établie était importante pour Hortense, et elle n'aurait jamais osé faire quoi que ce soit qui risquait de la mettre en péril. Mais face à cette situation, face à ce qui serait sans doute les derniers instants de celui qu'elle aime, Hortense ne put contenir ses sentiments plus longtemps._

_« Je t'interdis de mourir Severus. Tu m'entends, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Pas avant que je n'ai l'occasion de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je vous en supplie seigneur, faites quelque chose. » Dit-elle en revenant à ses vieille pratiques modules en désespoir de cause._

_Une larme perla au coin de ses cils et se fraya un chemin le long de son visage. Lorsqu'elle arriva au menton, elle commença à tomber, mais elle ne vient jamais mouillées les robes noires du maitre de potion. La larme disparue dans un éclat étincelant comme celui d'un patronus. C'était l'espoir d'Hortense qui disparaissait._

_Draco avait cessé de rechercher les fioles, sachant parfaitement que s'il avait eu le contre poisson sur lui, Severus lui aurait dit. Il regardait désormais son parrain tenter de continuer à respirer péniblement, serrer dans les bras d'Hortense dont le visage exprimait une douleur bien plus profonde que celle de n'importe quel sort._

_Soudain, alors que tout espoir avait quitté les deux jeunes gens, un flash de lumière rouge apparue au milieu du sinistre endroit. Un embrassement de flamme d'une beauté époustouflante se fit et fut suivit par l'apparition du phœnix de Dumbledore. _

_Fumseck s'approcha de la victime en chantant une mélodie douce et réconfortante. Draco se demanda s'il était là pour réconforter Severus dans ses derniers instants, mais Hortense vit en Fumseck une chance de salut pour celui qu'elle aimait._

_« Fumseck, je t'en supplie fais quelque chose. Tu sais que Dumbledore tenait beaucoup à Severus, il n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu qu'il meure. Je tiens tant à lui. Je ferais n'importe quoi. »_

_Draco ne savait pas si l'oiseau pouvait comprendre le langage humain, mais de ton évidence, les paroles d'Hortense avait fait écho à la musique du phœnix._

_Celui-ci se pencha sur la plaie de Severus, dégagée par Hortense qui avait ôté ses mains, et une unique larme coula de l'œil de l'oiseau de feu pour venir soigner la morsure._

_Fumseck disparut aussitôt._

_Hortense tenait toujours Severus par les épaules, les larmes mouillant ses joues, mais déjà le maitre des potions revenait à lui. _

_« Bande d'inconscient. » _

_Lorsque cette insulte sortie d'un ton froid et sec de la bouche du maitre des potions, Hortense sentit son cœur se remettre à battre à son tour, et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Je vois. Dans mon monde, Hortense et Draco sont arrivés dans la cabane hurlante juste après la morsure de Nagini et m'ont sauvé la vie avec l'aide de Fumseck. Draco à ensuite récupérer le diadème qu'il a donné au Lord tandis qu'Hortense m'emmenait de force au Square Grimmauld. Cela a mis fin à l'attaque. Comme l'élue avait fui, la plupart des membres de l'ordre sont partis eux aussi. J'ai pu reprendre la place d'espion à peine quelque jours plus tard lorsqu'un fabriquant de baquette a expliqué au Lord qu'il suffisait de me désarmer pour devenir le maitre de la baguette de sureau. Le Lord a donc désarmé Draco et est devenu le maitre de la relique. Voilà comment Voldemort a pu prendre le pouvoir de manière totale dans notre monde.»

Résuma Severus pour Harry.

Harry était complètement abasourdi par cette histoire et ne comprenait pas le rapport avec le sujet de la conversation précédente. Severus du lire ce questionnement dans les yeux du jeune homme car il poursuivit.

« Si vous aviez eu cette envie de sauver Snape, vous auriez sans doute vous aussi condamner votre monde à l'horreur puisque vous n'auriez pas été vous sacrifier pour détruire l'Horcruxes. »

Harry réfléchit à ses paroles et ces faits. Il était toujours étonné de voir comment les mondes avaient pris des directions opposées à cause d'une simple poignée de main avec Draco. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par un cri en provenance du lit. Hortense s'agit plus encore dans le lit et murmura soudain.

« Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée, je suis obligée. Pardonne-moi Remus. »

Harry interrogea Severus du regard. Pourquoi Hortense avait-elle cette voix chargée de culpabilité en parlant de Remus Lupin se demandait-il. Il n'eut pas besoin de formuler à voix haute sa question, Severus comprit et lui expliqua.

« Hortense a tué Remus Lupin dans notre monde. »


	21. Chapter 20 : Interlude Se comprendre

**Note de début de chapitre :**

Bonjour à tous.

D'abord un petit mot pour répondre aux review de manière générale. Je sais que le chapitre précédant était particulièrement dark. Mon but est de vous montrer, de vous prouver qu'Hortense a été bien au-delà de ce qui lui était demandé. Elle a suivit le chemin des mangemorts, et à travers le chapitre 19 on se rend compte qu'elle a plongé profondément dans l'horreur. Pour reprendre la titre de la fiction, elle n'a pas seulement sacrifié son corps, mais aussi et surtout son âme. On se rend aussi compte du combat intérieur qu'elle se livre à chaque fois. Je suis personnellement convaincue que Severus a du mener le même genre de combat durant toute sa carrière d'espion, et comme il est un modèle pour Hortense, elle tente d'être aussi forte que lui. Elle aurait bien entendu pu choisir de combattre d'une autre manière, mais on apprendra dans le chapitre 21 pour quelle raison elle a choisit cette façon.

Sur une note plus positive, c'est le dernier chapitre de ce genre. Bien entendu il y aura encore des morts, mais plus rien d'aussi graphique et complet. Il n'est pas nécessaire je pense d'en montrer plus. Vous savez désormais jusqu'au Hortense est prête à aller.

Un grand merci à ma béta **Beebeul** qui effectue un super travail de backstage sur la fiction.

Voici un petit chapitre plus court centré sur Harry.

Bonne journée et vous aurez sans doute un deuxième chapitre cette semaine puisque je suis en congé.

Johanna

* * *

**Chapitre 20 Interlude**

**Se comprendre**

_Il faudrait savoir qui je suis_

_Pour me comprendre,_

_Il faudrait connaître ma vie_

_Et pour l'apprendre, devenir mon ami,_

_Pour me comprendre, il aurait fallu au moins ce soir_

_Pouvoir surprendre le chemin d'un de mes regards_

Véronique Sanson, Pour me comprendre.

* * *

Harry était resté totalement muet pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il connaissait maintenant Hortense depuis plusieurs mois et il avait remarqué que ses actions ressemblaient traits pour traits à ce que lui-même aurait fait dans la même situation. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu l'amener à tuer Remus Lupin ?

Et que voulait dire Severus Snape en disant qu'elle avait tué Remus ? Car pour Harry, il avait tué Sirius par son inconscience et son manque de réflexion, était-ce la même chose ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Je vais aller dans ma chambre. » dit-il simplement à Severus et il quitta la pièce toujours sous le choc, n'ayant même pas pensé à poser ses questions au maître des potions.

Severus regarda Harry partir avec un pincement au cœur. Il espérait sincèrement que le garçon n'en voudrait pas à Hortense. Severus ne savait pas exactement comment s'était passée la mort de Lupin.

Hortense était simplement un jour rentrée au Square alors que Draco et lui étaient absents et elle avait vidé deux bouteilles de whisky. Quand Severus et Draco étaient arrivés, ils l'avaient trouvé ivre morte.

Flash-back

Severus et Draco rentraient de mission pour l'Ordre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas été appelés auprès du Lord et ils en avaient profité pour entrer en contact avec Minerva McGonagall.

Hortense refusait d'avoir le moindre contact avec l'Ordre ou de fournir les informations en sa possession. Draco et Severus avaient au début cru qu'elle s'était engagée auprès de Voldemort pour le détruire de l'intérieur mais après une année durant laquelle elle avait refusé de fournir la moindre information, ils avaient dû se résoudre à annoncer à l'Ordre que leur élue n'avait plus l'intention de les aider.

Pire, elle avait fait comprendre de manière détournée à Severus et Draco que toute information qu'ils lui donneraient concernant l'Ordre serait retransmise au Lord.

Les deux serpentards avaient fait le test. Ils avaient parlé d'une mission de libération de deux sorciers nés moldus qui devait se dérouler une semaine avant à Hortense.

Peu de membre de l'Ordre seraient présents, et Draco et Severus avaient prévenu Minerva que les mangemorts risquaient d'être au courant de leur venue.

Minerva avait décidé d'être prudente et n'avait envoyé que trois personnes sur place. Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas et Remus Lupin.

La mission avait été un échec total. À peine les trois Gryffondor avaient-ils mis un pied dans le manoir qu'une dizaine de mangemort leur étaient tombés dessus. Severus et Draco ne savaient exactement ce qui s'était passé, car ordre avait été donné de ne pas les convoquer. La seule chose dont ils étaient au courant était la capture d'Hermione et Remus. Dean n'avait pas pu expliquer plus en détails ce qui s'était passé puisqu'il avait transplané dès qu'il avait pu rejoindre le parc du manoir.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Draco et Severus avait dû voir Minerva ce soir pour tenter de mettre en place une mission de sauvetage de Granger et Lupin.

Ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas trouvé de solution. Ils devaient attendre d'être convoquer par le Lord. Ils espéraient juste que les deux personnes soient encore en vie après une semaine passée dans les cachots du Lord.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ancien quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils furent directement assailli par l'odeur d'alcool, puis quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent Hortense, assise par terre, le dos collé contre le bas d'un canapé, une bouteille vide à côté d'elle, une autre remplie dans sa main qui tentait de verser le contenu dans un verre se trouvant dans son autre main.

Draco et Severus la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Hortense ne buvait quasiment jamais, et encore moins de telle quantité. Un mauvais pressentiment étreignait l'estomac de Severus.

Il s'approcha d'Hortense et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Draco quant à lui s'installa sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il préférait laisser Severus gérer cette conversation.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te met dans un tel état ? » demanda Severus d'un ton cassant. Il n'aimait pas les personnes qui buvaient, mauvais souvenir de son enfance.

Hortense leva la tête vers lui, se rendant compte pour la première fois de sa présence. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait sans doute dû pleurer jugea Draco.

Hortense leva alors son verre comme pour porter un toast.

« Je lève mon verre à l'une des plus belle prise depuis des semaines. » dit-elle en tentant de se redresser sans grand succès.

Severus la regardait d'un air sévère. Le fait que Lupin ait été fait prisonnier ne justifiait pas un tel état. Severus savait qu'Hortense et Lupin s'entendaient très bien, même du temps où celle-ci était encore à Poudlard. C'était la seule personne du passé de ses parents qui ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de sa maison. Il n'avait jamais reproché à Hortense de trahir la mémoire de ses parents comme l'imbécile de cabot l'avait fait. Et en ce qui concernait Granger, certes les deux filles avaient lié des liens d'amitié depuis la fin de leur sixième année mais pas au point d'être ivre morte.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Lupin et Granger soient prisonniers justifie ton état. » répliqua sèchement Severus.

« Oh, non tu te trompes. Ils ne sont plus prisonniers. » Dit Hortense en secouant la tête comme si elle expliquait une évidence à un gamin.

Severus dut garder tout son self contrôle pour ne pas gifler la jeune femme. Elle les prenait pour des idiots.

« Ah et depuis quand ? »

« Granger vient juste d'être relâchée il y a une heure. D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi Draco, je ne m'approcherais pas d'elle. Après tout, tu ressembles pas mal à Lucius et il a fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus jamais envie de risquer d'être prisonnière. »

Draco serra un peu plus ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il connaissait les techniques de torture de son père et si le Lord avait voulu faire un exemple en relâchant Granger, elle ne devait pas être dans un bel état. D'ailleurs, Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ont relâché la jeune femme.

Severus quant à lui avait noté qu'Hortense n'avait pas dit que Lupin avait été relâché et son mauvais pressentiment revint à vitesse grand V.

« Et Lupin ? »

«Ahhhhh, Lupin. C'est trop drôle en fait. » Hortense se leva cette fois et tituba vers le bar, la bouteille précédente venait d'être finie. Elle se servit un verre en versant la moitié à côté et le porta d'une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

Severus s'était lui aussi redressé et s'approchait d'un pas vif de la jeune femme, prêt à lui ôter le verre des mains mais il fut stoppé par Hortense qui mit sa main libre devant lui.

« Tututu, minute. Écoute d'abord et après tu verras, tu boiras avec moi. »

Severus haussa les sourcils. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

« Et bien on t'écoute, qu'est-il arrivé de si drôle à Lupin ? »

« Il est mort. » dit Hortense en riant.

Draco comprenait mieux l'état d'ébriété d'Hortense mais il ne comprenait pas les rires, elle aurait dû être effondrée comme pleurer, hurler et pas rire comme une démente. Pendant un instant, il eut la vision de sa tante Bellatrix à la place de son amie.

« Et en quoi cette nouvelle est-elle drôle ? » demanda rudement Severus qui voulait comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Oh, parce que tu as devant toi la personne qui l'a tué. Hilarant, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Hortense en vidant son verre d'un coup.

Severus et Draco se gelèrent sur place. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Hortense avait été chargée de tuer Lupin et elle l'avait fait.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Severus qui réagit le premier mais Draco. Il s'approcha vivement d'Hortense et frappa vivement la main qui tenait le verre l'envoyant valser contre un mur où il se brisa en morceau.

Hortense cessa instantanément de rire et posa son regard plein de colère sur Draco.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle méchamment.

« Comment peux-tu rire de cela ? Comment peux-tu dire que tu l'as tué ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Draco était sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'Hortense soit la responsable de la mort du loup-garou. Comment avait-elle pu accepter un tel ordre ?

« Tu veux savoir quoi Malfoy ? Est-ce moi qui a donné l'alerte aux mangemorts parce que vous n'avez pas su tenir votre langue en ma présence ? Oui c'est moi. Est-ce que j'étais là lors de leur capture ? Oui j'étais là et Dean doit même en avoir un souvenir à la jambe droite. Est-ce que le maître m'a demandé d'interroger Lupin ? Oui c'est moi qui ait été chargée de cela et je peux te dire que cette requête lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Comment est mort Lupin ? D'un avada que j'ai lancé. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Draco qui se rua sur Hortense après lui avoir lancé son poing dans la figure. Il commença à lui donner de nombreux coups.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Après toutes ces années à lutter ? Après que j'ai renié mes parents et leur éducation ? Après l'avoir fait la morale sur le bien et le mal ? Comment as-tu pu ? Je te déteste ! »

Draco était bouleversé. Hortense était non seulement sa meilleure amie mais aussi un modèle pour lui en quelque sorte. La vie d'Hortense lui prouvait qu'on pouvait être brimé dans son enfance, avoir peu d'ami, être exclu, mais rester droite et fière. Et Hortense avait bafoué tous ses idéaux, leurs idéaux. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Draco et dans sa colère, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Hortense ne faisait rien pour éviter les coups.

Severus restait figé. Il y avait autre chose la dessous, il en était certain. Pourquoi relâcher Granger maintenant, juste après la mort de Lupin ? Cela n'était pas logique. Ce n'était pas un jour spécial. Puis soudain l'illumination se fit dans sa tête. La pleine lune. Aujourd'hui, c'était la pleine lune. Ce soir, Lupin se serait transformé en bête assoiffée de sang.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un craquement sinistre d'os cassé. Il décida d'intervenir. Il attrapa Draco par le col de sa chemise et le tira en arrière.

Draco tomba à genou sur le sol du salon, haletant et pleurant. Son masque de parfait Serpentard s'était détruit alors que celui d'Hortense venait d'apparaître définitivement. Hortense ne prêta pas attention à la maison de Severus qui se tendit vers elle. Elle se redressa et toisa Draco, la bagarre l'avait totalement dégrisé.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te donner en spectacle de cette manière pitoyable Draco. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et si cela ne te convient pas, ce n'est pas mon problème. Si mon attitude ne te convient pas, la porte est ouverte, rien ne t'empêche de partir. »

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et ses pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

Draco était toujours au sol, tête baissée, honteux d'avoir frappé sa seule véritable amie et détruit de voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Il ne pleurait pas pour lui, non, il pleurait pour elle, ce qu'elle avait dû faire.

Severus ne dit rien à Draco et posa juste sa main sur son épaule, signe qu'il serait là quand le blond aurait besoin de parler, puis il quitta la pièce. Une autre personne avait bien plus besoin de lui à cet instant.

Arrivée à la chambre d'Hortense, il entra sans frapper. La jeune femme était sur son lit, son album photo posé sur ses genoux. Elle ne leva pas la tête bien qu'elle ait parfaitement entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle savait qui était là.

Severus se posta près de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Il regarda le ciel noir où brillaient les étoiles et une lune parfaitement ronde.

« La lune est magnifique ce soir. » dit-il. C'était une manière détournée de poser la question. Jamais Hortense n'avouerait. Severus la connaissait assez pour le savoir.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle donnait sa réponse. La raison pour laquelle elle avait dû tuer celui qu'elle considérait presque comme un père.

« Je suppose que Granger expliquera à l'Ordre qui a tué Lupin. » continua Severus, tentant d'appuyer son hypothèse.

« Elle était aux premières loges en effet. » lui répondit Hortense, ne pouvant pas dire clairement les raisons de son actes comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Ça va être la fin de leur espoir de voir revenir l'élue vers eux. » expliqua simplement Severus. Ce n'était pas une question, il n'attendait pas de réponse, aussi fut-il étonné par la réponse et la réaction d'Hortense.

« Il vaut mieux pour eux que ce soit ainsi. Je préfère être seule. » dit-elle, puis elle se leva et jeta son album photo dans le feu de la cheminée.

Severus se statufia à ce geste. C'était un geste si fort, si horrible. Il avait presque envie d'en pleurer. Hortense venait de définitivement tourner le dos à son passé, à ses amis, à ceux qu'elle considérait pour certain comme sa famille.

Severus se revit une vingtaine d'année plus tôt faisant le même geste. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ami à Poudlard, seul Lily avait été pour lui un soutient, et ensuite quelques futurs mangemorts dont l'amitié n'avait rien de réelle. Lorsqu'il s'était engagé comme mangemort, lorsque sa décision avait été définitive, peu après avoir traité Lily de Sang-de-bourbe, il avait jeté au feu toutes leurs photos, les cadeaux, les dessins.

La manière était radicale mais elle annonçait qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Severus s'approcha d'Hortense qui était restée debout devant la cheminée, regardant les photos disparaître les unes après les autres. Il l'avait alors enlacé par derrière. Il avait posé son menton sur son épaule, et lui avait murmuré des paroles qu'Hortense n'avait jamais oublié.

« Quoi que tu fasses, quel que soit tes décisions, tes raisons, tu ne seras jamais totalement seule. »

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, ce n'était même pas une déclaration personnelle, puisque Severus ne lui disait pas que ce serait lui à ses côtés mais cette phrase voulait tout dire pour Hortense. Il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Avec ses défauts, ses qualités, ses raisons, ses échecs.

Hortense se tourna vers Severus et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Vert contre noir. Ils ne surent jamais qui avait amorcé le premier mouvement, qui avait commencé à détacher les vêtements de l'autre, lequel avait pris l'initiative de rejoindre le lit, lequel avait entamé les caresses, qui avait gémit le premier. En cette nuit qui avait vu la mort de Remus Lupin, ils s'aimèrent totalement pour la première fois, se jurant de se soutenir sans mots, sans déclaration mais par des gestes et des regards qui voulaient dire tellement plus.

Fin du Flash-back

À partir de ce jour, plus jamais Hortense n'avait quitté son masque d'indifférence face à quelqu'un d'autre que Severus. Même Draco pour qui la jeune femme avait une tendresse infinie, n'avait plus le privilège de partager ses pensées et ses émotions.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait décrété qu'Hortense devait désormais être considérée comme une mangemort à part entière et devait être éliminée. Les beuglantes avaient défilé au Square avec les menaces, les insultes. Hortense avait encaissé avec un stoïcisme digne de Severus.

Elle devint l'une des mangemorts les plus redoutables en quelques mois. Deux ans plus tard, elle était le bras droit du Lord. Ils mettaient en place la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres à deux. Souvent, leur conversation avait lieu en fourchelang. Ils leur arrivaient de partir en éclat de rire. Ces scènes étaient toujours atroces pour Draco et Severus qui voyaient leur amie se laisser totalement engloutir pour son côté sombre.

Et puis des années plus tard, le départ pour ce monde. Quand Severus avait compris qu'ils ne retourneraient jamais dans leur monde, il avait voulu casser le masque d'Hortense. Il n'avait plus lieu d'être, personne ne savaient ce qu'elle avait fait ici. Mais c'était justement là le problème.

Elle attendait sa faute. Elle s'était proposée comme espion car elle ne voulait pas que les gens aient confiance en elle. Severus le savait et c'était aussi pour ne pas avoir de raison de s'intégrer, de se lier.

Deux personnes avaient réussi à briser sa carapace. Harry, qui lui ressemblait tant, et Draco qui avait eu accès à tous ses souvenirs, même ceux que Severus ignorait.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. L'épisode de ces derniers jours lui avait prouvé. La culpabilité que ressentait Hortense était exacerbée par la présence de toutes ces personnes autour d'elle. Comment ne pas devenir fou quand vous côtoyez l'alter ego d'une personne que vous avez tué de vos mains ? Comment garder toute sa tête quand votre parrain pour qui vous avez passé des nuits entières à pleurer vous regarde au mieux comme une étrangère au pire comme un monstre.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Severus avait cru que son cœur cesserait de battre quand il avait vu l'état dans lequel Hortense était revenue du manoir Malfoy. Il ne voulait plus risquer de la perde sans avoir pu profiter des quelque jours, semaines ou mois qui leur restaient.

Et s'il voulait que cela soit possible, il devait faire connaître toute la vérité aux habitants du Square et à Dumbledore. Sa décision était prise et même s'il ne détenait pas toutes les cartes, il dirait déjà ce qu'il savait. Mais il espérait convaincre Hortense de parler elle-même. De tout dire, même ce que lui ne connaissait pas.

Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel s'était redressée Hortense et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

Quand les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent moins brumeux et qu'il était certain que le sommeil l'avait quitté, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il allait lui parler, plus tard. D'abord, il voulait se rassurer. Il voulait la sentir sous lui, la toucher, l'embrasser. Savoir que son cœur battait encore, que les émotions étaient encore là, enfouies au fond d'elle.

Hortense lui sourit et se laissa entraîner par ses mains expertes qui dévoilaient son corps.

Ils s'aimèrent une nouvelle fois, renouvelant les vœux jamais prononcés. Pour la première fois dans ce monde, ils avaient tous les deux peur de perdre l'autre et ils se rassurèrent de la plus belle des façons.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint sa chambre, ébranlé par les révélations de Severus. Il aimait profondément Hortense. Elle était comme sa sœur, non en réalité, elle était sa sœur. Sa sœur d'un autre univers, sa sœur qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais sa sœur tout de même.

Il se refusait de la juger sans savoir. Il devait connaître les raisons de cette culpabilité. Soudain, il eut une révélation. Une autre personne de cette maison devait connaître les secrets d'Hortense.

Il se hâta et frappa vivement à la porte d'une autre chambre.

Un entrez sonore se fit entendre et Harry ouvrit la porte.

Draco Malfoy était allongé sur son lit. Les bras passés derrière la tête, il réfléchissait aux derniers événements. Il tourna la tête en direction d'Harry et haussa un sourcil, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Étant donné le temps que tu passes dans cette chambre, tu aurais mieux fait de dire oui quand on t'avait proposé de la partager avec moi il y a quelque mois. » plaisanta Draco

« Et risquer de ne jamais pouvoir approcher la salle de bain ? Non merci. » Lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Harry s'assit comme à son habitude sur le bord du lit tandis que Draco se redressait et sondait son visage. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et plissa la bouche.

« Bon, tu es tracassé, vas-y balance. »

Harry le regarda étonné de sa perspicacité. Il était décidément un livre ouvert pour Draco. C'était plus facile ainsi en un certain sens. Il n'avait jamais à entamer la conversation, Draco devinait toujours quand il était tracassé.

« Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose sur Hortense qui me perturbe. » avoua Harry.

Draco soupira. Il avait tellement de choses à savoir sur Hortense qui pouvait le perturber. Quelle était l'information fournie cette fois ?

« Et qu'as-tu appris ? Je ne te promets pas de pouvoir te répondre, tu le sais. » Expliqua Draco.

Depuis des mois, il acceptait de répondre aux interrogations du Gryffondor dans la limite imposée par Hortense. Il ne dévoilait jamais d'informations, il expliquait seulement les faits.

« Elle a tué Remus. » dit Harry d'une voix où transparaissait toute l'incompréhension qu'il avait.

Draco se redressa totalement et quitta le lit. Il savait tout concernant cette mort. Les raisons et aussi comment cela s'était passé. C'était un des souvenirs qui le hantait le plus. Celui qui marquait définitivement un tournant dans la vie d'Hortense.

C'était aussi un de ceux dont il ne pouvait pas parler. Ce n'était pas son rôle, il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Harry, ne la juge pas trop vite. »

Harry regarda Draco comme s'il était fou. Bien entendu qu'il n'irait pas voir Hortense pour l'insulter de cette chose. Il tentait juste de savoir laquelle de ses hypothèses étaient la bonne.

« Tu sais, cela fait une heure que je réfléchis au problème. Je sais qu'Hortense réagit souvent d'une manière extrême, je sais aussi que dans tous les cas qui se sont présentés jusque maintenant, j'aurais fait la même chose qu'elle. »

Foutu Gryffondor au grand cœur, pensa Draco. C'était encore plus difficile à gérer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui donne des raisons d'en vouloir à Hortense, il ne voulait pas que Draco lui explique ce qui c'était passé. Il savait déjà. Inconsciemment, sans doute, Harry savait déjà ce qui avait dû à peu près se passer.

« Je suppose que tu as donc des hypothèses. » demanda Draco la voix un peu moins assurée.

« En fait non, j'ai quasiment des certitudes. Tu sais que la plus grande peur de Remus c'était la pleine lune ? Je l'ai su en troisième année lorsqu'il a fait face à un épouvantard devant moi. »

« Hum » répondit Draco, pas certain de savoir comment gérer la conversation.

« Remus n'avait pas peur de la douleur de la transformation, ce n'était pas cela qui l'effrayait. Ce qui lui faisait réellement peur, c'était de faire du mal aux autres. Et je sais que Fenrir Greyback le savait aussi. »

D'accord, Draco était certain qu'Harry avait compris le déroulement approximatif des faits. Mais que faisait-il ici alors ?

« J'imagine parfaitement que si Voldemort devait capturer Remus, il s'amuserait à le mettre dans une cellule remplie de monde le jour de la pleine lune. Je pense aussi que Remus ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il devait tuer quelqu'un sous sa forme de loup. Si tu avais le pouvoir d'intervenir dans ce cas. Si tu pouvais lui éviter de souffrir atrocement, que ferais-tu Draco ? »

Merde. Cet idiot de Gryffondor était là pour juger Draco. Il voulait savoir s'il comprenait lui aussi. S'il acceptait Hortense.

Je hais les Potter, pensa Draco.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Harry ? Que je ferais la même chose qu'Hortense ? C'est faux. J'estime que la vie est la chose la plus importante de toute. Je ne cautionne pas le suicide. »

Harry planta son regard dans celui de Draco. Une colère commentait tout doucement à poindre le bout de son nez.

« Si j'étais sous impero et que je ne savais pas résister. Si on m'obligeait à tuer James, Remus, Sirius et les autres que tu avais l'occasion de me tuer avant que je ne fasse ces actes, me tuerais-tu ? »

« Quelle question Harry ! Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas imaginer le cas. » Répondit vivement Draco que cette conversation mettait mal à l'aise.

« Et si tu te réveillais un jour et qu'on t'apprenait que tu avais tué ton parrain. De tes mains ? » Continua Harry qui voulait une réponse. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas totalement fou, que Hortense avait bien agit. Pour lui, elle avait bien agit mais pour les autres ? Comment le prendraient-ils ?

« Je… » Draco ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre. Puis il repensa à la mort de son parrain. Severus l'avait protégé, c'était en partie de la faute de Draco s'il était mort. Et il s'était sentit minable, coupable. Quel sentiment dominerait s'il avait dû tuer Severus de ses mains ?

« Je pense que oui je peux comprendre Harry mais jamais je ne pourrais en faire autant. » expliqua Draco en tentant d'exprimer son idée clairement.

« Ce qui veux dire que si je te demande de me jurer maintenant que tu me tueras si jamais une telle extrémité se présente, tu ne pourrais pas le faire ? » demanda Harry faisant face à Draco.

« Je… non. Je ne pourrais pas te promettre de te tuer avant que tu ne tues ces personnes. » avoua Draco.

« Moi je le ferais. Si jamais un jour tu devais te retrouver dans cette position. SI tu devais être sous imperium et que tu irais tuer ceux qui te sont chers, je te tuerais avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable. » Assura Harry d'une voix à peine murmurée.

Draco se sentit soudain minable et faible. C'était cela qui faisait la différence entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? Cette grandeur d'âme. Le fait qu'ils soient prêts à entacher leur vie pour permettre à l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre de rester pure ? C'était cela le courage ?

Draco eut une admiration sans borne pour Harry. À cet instant, il comprit plus clairement encore les paroles de Dumbledore des mois plus tôt. Les voyages entre les dimensions n'étaient possible que si les trois personnes avaient un esprit de sacrifice hors du commun. Par les souvenirs d'Hortense, il savait déjà que celle-ci avait cet état d'esprit et Harry venait de lui prouver qu'il avait exactement le même.

« Tu sais Harry, je pense qu'Hortense serait contente d'entendre ton analyse. » lui avoua Draco, mal à l'aise par le long silence qui avait suivi la déclaration d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas répondre à celle-ci.

Harry le comprit bien car il lui fit un petit sourire et comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement des pensées de Draco, il ajouta juste avant de quitter la pièce :

« Tu sais Draco, il faut aussi beaucoup de courage pour oser tourner le dos à ses parents et à son éducation. Tu n'as peut-être tué personne de manière visible cependant, tu as tué l'héritier des Malfoy le jour où tu t'es engagé dans l'Ordre. Tu as fait en sorte qu'il n'entache pas son âme par des actes barbares. »

Harry quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant un Draco perplexe qui se demandait encore comment cette conversation avait-elle pu aboutir à cette conclusion.

* * *

nda Et oui, Harry et Draco se rapprochent beaucoup. Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas du même monde les aide beaucoup.


	22. Chapter 21 : Remus

**Note de l'auteur**

Alors, voici un des chapitres clés de la fiction. Vous allez savoir pourquoi Hortense a rejoint Voldemort. C'est un des chapitres qui avaient été prévu à l'avance, l'une de ces phases clés de l'histoire à laquelle je voulais arriver. On peut aussi dire que ce chapitre marque la fin de la deuxième partie de la fiction, puisque désormais, tous les habitants connaissent le secret d'Hortense. Les prochains chapitres seront donc plus accès sur le présent et sur Harry et Hortense.

Un grand merci à Beebeul pour ses conseils sur la fin du chapitre et sa correction.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Remus**

_Montre-moi la vie  
Montre-moi ce que c'est  
Montre-moi tout ce que tu sentiras  
Même si on l'interdit  
Et même au paradis  
On restera graver dans nos mémoires._

_Paradize, Indochine_

Remus Lupin se trouvait dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Il était assis dans un fauteuil usé mais confortable devant la cheminée. Il avait un verre de liquide ambré à la main mais ne le buvait pas réellement. Il faisait tourner l'alcool devant les flammes créant ainsi un effet hypnotique. Ses yeux dans les flammes, il était plongé dans ses pensées comme souvent depuis six mois.

Six mois que sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu. Ce n'était pas seulement la venue de ses visiteurs d'un autre monde qui perturbait Remus. Il avait accepté leur présence assez facilement en fait, sans doute avait-il été aidé dans cette tâche par son instinct de loup.

Dès le début, il avait compris que son monde avait trouvé dans ces visiteurs des alliés forts et puissants. Le loup en lui avait reconnu Harry comme un membre de sa meute, chose qui prit tout son sens quand il avait sur que le garçon était le parrain de son fils dans un autre monde.

Son fils, Teddy Lupin, fils. Il ne le connaissait pas bien entendu, mais cette connaissance le laissait perplexe.

Et cela le ramenait à l'objet de ses pensées. Six mois. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Nymphadora Tonks. Elle avait été le gardien du secret des Potter. Ils avaient tous pensé qu'on ne la soupçonnerait pas de tenir ce rôle et que si elle était découverte, son entraînement d'aurore lui aurait permis de s'enfuir, de résister. Mais ils s'étaient lourdement trompés apparemment.

Remus ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Dans le meilleur des cas Tonks avait été tuée assez rapidement. Oh Remus n'était pas fou au point de souhaiter qu'elle soit en vie. Il imaginait parfaitement le traitement qu'elle devait recevoir si cette hypothèse était vraie. Pour lui, il valait mieux mourir que de subir les sévices que les mangemorts pouvaient lui infliger durant des mois. Et si jamais elle était en vie, dans quel état se trouvait-elle ? Était-elle seulement encore cohérente ou avait-elle fini comme les parents de Neville dans le monde d'Harry ?

Remus poussa un soupir, se leva et but une gorgée à son verre. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il se sentait idiot. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas prêté plus attention à la jeune femme quand elle était encore près de lui. Il était là à se morfondre mais il avait repoussé toutes les tentatives de la jeune femme pour être proche de lui durant deux ans. D'abord il avait joué sur son âge, et puis quand elle avait réfuté ses arguments, il l'avait repoussé plus durement.

Il ne voyait aucun avenir avec elle. Il était un loup-garou, il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir un travail correct même si Voldemort venait à disparaître. Ils seraient vus comme des parias et surtout, il ne pourrait pas lui offrir une vraie famille. Remus refusait de prendre le risque de donner ses gênes de lycanthropie à un petit enfant.

Et puis Tonks avait disparu, les Potter avaient été attaqué et cet Harry débarquait et annonçait qu'il était le parrain de son fils dans un autre monde. Fils qu'il avait eu avec Tonks pour couronner le tout. Remus avait fait semblant d'être surpris par le nom de sa femme, mais au finale, la surprise n'était pas si grande.

Remus lança violemment le verre dans les flammes de la cheminée. L'alcool activa les flammes qui montèrent plus haut pendant quelque instant, illuminant le visage du loup-garou.

Par Merlin, pourquoi s'était-il rendu compte trop tard de combien la jeune femme comptait pour lui. Remus se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos adossé au fauteuil. Il remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dedans.

C'est dans cette position que Sirius le retrouva une bonne heure plus tard.

Sirius aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis ces six mois. Malgré la guerre, il était resté le maraudeur de sa jeunesse. Il aimait plaisanter, faire des blagues. Sirius savait parfaitement qu'il passait pour un gamin immature, mais n'avait-on pas besoin de ce genre de personne quand tout le monde autour de vous risquait de mourir en passant la porte ?

Oh, Sirius n'insinuait pas qu'il faisait le pitre exprès pour amuser les gens mais c'était sa nature profonde et il n'avait pas estimé nécessaire d'y mettre fin.

Mais depuis l'arrivée des visiteurs les choses changeaient.

Pour commencer, il avait eu la perte de son filleul. Il ne s'était pas donner le droit de faire connaître sa peine à son meilleur ami. James avait déjà eu assez de mal à remonter la pente seule, il n'avait pas besoin d'un boulet attaché à son pied qui risquait de le ralentir ou de le faire plonger. Sirius s'était alors rapproché un peu plus de Remus. Son ami qui avait aussi souffert de la perte d'Harry mais en plus, il y avait la disparition de Tonks. Remus n'osait en parler à personne.

Sirius était au courant uniquement parce qu'il avait menacé Remus des pires sorts possibles si celui-ci ne lui disait pas les raisons de sa déprime. Sirius n'avait pas été surpris des sentiments de Remus pour sa cousine. Il les avait vu évoluer à deux et s'était toujours demandé quand ces deux-là allaient se se déclarer.

La guerre en avait décidé autrement et ce si joli couple qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le jour. Quel gâchis.

Il en revenait ainsi à l'arrivée d'Hortense et des autres. Sirius avait assez vite sentit une attraction vis-à-vis d'Harry. Il ressemblait tant à son filleul tout en étant si différent. Au début, il avait pris le garçon pour un pauvre adolescent sans défense qu'il fallait protéger et Sirius avait eu envie de le connaître et de savoir son histoire. Très vite, il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry était tout sauf sans défense. Ce gamin avait une capacité extraordinaire de s'adapter. Le coup qu'il avait monté au manoir Malfoy en était une parfaite illustration. Il savait aussi que le garçon passait beaucoup de temps à effectuer des recherches mais il avait refusé d'en dire le sujet à Sirius.

Sirius se sentait mis de côté par Harry mais surtout par James. James qui faisait aussi partie de ses recherches depuis quelques temps. James qui s'éloignait de ses amis. Il était toujours aussi amical avec eux mais il avait désormais des conversations silencieuses avec Snape ! Par Merlin! Ils se comprenaient d'un coup d'œil, savait de quoi l'autre parlait. Et cela rendait Sirius fou.

Il s'était mis à détester ces deux visiteurs, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Harry mais à Hortense et Severus, il pouvait. Il leur en voulait de débarquer dans ce monde en prenant la place de d'autres personnes. Il leur en voulait d'accaparer James. Il ne pouvait pas non plus comprendre comment ces deux là en étaient arrivés à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il ne parvenait pas à allier l'image de sa filleule avec Snape.

Il n'avait du coup jamais cherché à comprendre ou à connaître la jeune femme. Pour lui, elle avait été corrompue par les Serpentards et n'avait plus rien d'une Potter.

De toute façon, la jeune femme était partie rejoindre Voldemort. Et le pire de tout, elle semblait bien s'en tirer.

Sirius en avait parlé avec Remus.

Tous les deux étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était un gros risque mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sirius pensait qu'Hortense pouvait se retourner contre eux. Remus n'avait pas été d'accord. Il avait expliqué à Sirius que le loup en lui avait une confiance sans borne pour Hortense depuis qu'elle était revenue la première fois de chez Voldemort.

Et puis il y avait eu l'épisode Matt. Les tortures que la jeune femme avait infligé au garçon n'étaient pas nombreuses aux dires de Remus. Lorsque Sirius lui avait décrit ce qu'Hortense avait fait à Matt, Remus avait juste dit qu'il avait eu de la chance. Cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Sirius avait alors repensé aux paroles douloureuses qu'il avait dit ce jours-là : "Ils auraient honte de toi". Et la réponse qui avait suivi, remplie de tant de douleur, ce "Je sais" murmurée de manière inaudible.

Sirius avait tout raconté à Remus. Il se sentait un peu mal vis-à-vis d'Hortense. Remus lui avait répondu que tant que la jeune femme ne leur ferait pas confiance, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Mais ils avaient tous les deux décidé de tenter de mieux la connaître. Sirius cependant n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre cette promesse en pratique.

C'était sur cette pensée que Sirius entra dans les appartements de Remus. Il ouvrit la porte en donnant le mot de passe et resta figé sur le seuil du salon. Remus se trouvait là, replier sur lui-même à même le sol. Sirius s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

Remus releva la tête. Il avait entendu Sirius entrer mais n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui parler. Il lui fit néanmoins un sourire forcé. Sirius lui répondit par la même grimace puis força le nez.

« Lunard, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas boire sans moi ! » plainsanta-t-il. Il n'était pas étonné de trouver Remus dans cet état. Cela devait arriver un jour. Il savait que Remus était sur le point de craquer depuis plusieurs jours.

Le salon sentait l'alcool, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour que les caractéristiques de son animagus lui permette de le sentir.

« Souvent Sirius, souvent. » répondit Remus le regard se perdant dans les flammes.

Sirius voyant que s'il le laissait là, son ami se morfondrait toute la nuit. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et attrapa le bras de Remus puis, le força à se lever.

« Debout Mumus. »

Remus grimaça face au surnom mais se leva.

« Ne m'appelle pas par ce surnom ridicule sac à puce ! »

Sirius prit un air faussement outré et pointa son doigt sur le torse de Remus.

« Je signale à Monsieur Lunard que _moi_ je suis un animal domestique, propre et entretenu. »

« Merci de me rappeler que je suis une bête sauvage et sanguinaire. Tu comptes me remonter le morale comme ça Sirius ? » Répliqua sèchement Remus.

Sirius mordit sa lèvre pour sa bêtise. Remus était réellement déprimé car habituellement il ne prenait pas cette réflexion aussi mal.

« Ok, c'était pas malin. En même temps, je ne suis jamais malin. » Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ravi de voir qu'au bout de près de quarante ans, tu t'en rends compte. »

Bingo pensa Sirius en voyant un léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Tu ne peu pas être sérieux deux minutes?" lui demanda Remus, tentant de conserver une mine sévère devant l'air de chien battu de son ami.

«Non, je suis Sirius pas Sérieux." répondit Sirius dans un éclat de rire.

«Ta plaisanterie aurait peut-être pu être drôle ... en anglais.» Sirius grogna en retour.

«Trêve de gentillesse. Je t'embarque. » Dit-il à Remus en le tirant vers la sortie par le bras.

« Et puis-je savoir où on va ? »

« Je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu te saoule seul, donc on va le faire à deux. J'ai d'excellentes bouteilles au Square. En plus, Servilius en a ajouté deux d'une cuvée spéciale qu'il a réussi à acheter grâce à Draco, j'ai envie de le faire enrager. »

« Sirius. » dit Remus d'un ton désapprobateur.

Le dit Sirius le regarda avec des yeux de chiots battus encore une fois.

« Tu sais que _ce_ regard ne fonctionne plus depuis des années Patmole. » dit Remus mais son ami continuait de le regarder plein d'espoir.

Remus grogna puis soupira. Sirius comprit qu'il avait gagné et traîna son ami jusqu'à la cheminée du directeur. Ils saluèrent Albus et lui expliquèrent qu'ils partaient au Square pour la soirée.

Albus acquiesça et leur demanda de signaler aux habitants qu'il viendrait demain pour entendre le récit d'Hortense et Harry.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et partirent pour la demeure des Black. Si seulement ils avaient su ce qui les attendait là-bas.

La journée s'était déroulée dans le calme pour les habitants du Square.

Draco, après sa conversation avec Harry, était parti rencontrer un contact qui pouvait lui fournir de nouveaux ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du polynectar. Harry avait passé le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, plongé dans ses recherches. Hortense s'était réveillé quelque instants dans la matinée mais Severus, après avoir vérifié ses fonctions vitales, avait décrété qu'elle devait encore se reposer et lui avait fait boire une potion de sommeil.

Le maître des potions était ensuite descendu au salon, emportant avec lui le carnet noir. Il avait décidé de l'analyser. James était lui aussi dans le salon et les deux hommes décidèrent de travailler de concert pour tenter de déterminer si l'objet était un Horcruxes ou non. Tous ceci aurait été beaucoup plus rapide s'ils avaient pu le détruire directement. Mais ils n'avaient pas de venin de basilic, et l'utilisation d'un sort de magie noire était exclu dans la maison. Ils risquaient de se faire repérer par le ministère, dirigé par Voldemort.

Dobby, l'elfe de maisons des Malfoy, vint les trouver à 19h, leur signalant que le repas était prêt. L'elfe s'était très vite habitué à la maison, même si les sorts lancés sur Kreattur l'avait vivement impressionné. Il avait eu peur qu'on lui impose les mêmes sorts. Harry l'avait tout de suite coupé en lui disant qu'il était un elfe libre et que personne ne pourrait lui imposer ces sorts.

L'elfe était donc désormais au service de tous les habitants de la maison pour son plus grand plaisir.

James lui demanda d'aller prévenir les plus jeunes pour qu'ils les rejoignent à la salle à manger.

Harry fut le premier à franchir les portes. Il boitait encore suite à ses blessures reçues lors de la fuite du manoir Malfoy et son bras droit n'avait pas retrouvé toute sa mobilité, mais de manière générale, il s'en était bien sorti. Les potions de Snape faisaient des miracles et il ne ressentait quasiment aucune douleur. Juste une gêne importante.

Draco arriva en second et déposa les ingrédients trouvés devant Severus qui le remercia vivement.

Alors qu'Hortense arrivait dans la salle à manger, la cheminée du salon s'illumina en laissant la place à Sirius et Remus qui se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la salle à manger, entrant par la seconde porte.

Comme dans un mauvais film, Hortense franchit la porte de la salle à manger au même moment que Sirius et Remus. Elle se figea sur place. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passé et les cauchemars qu'elle avait eu, Remus Lupin était sans aucun doute la dernière personne au monde qu'elle voulait voir devant elle. Alors que Lupin et Sirius lançaient un bonsoir à toutes les personnes présentes, Hortense, qui sentait son corps être parcouru de tremblements, décida de partir.

Gardant son expression neutre, elle se tourna vers Severus et les autres.

« Je suis désolée, je venais juste vous dire que je préférais manger dans ma chambre » dit-elle en commençant à se tourner vers la sortie.

Un des habitants du Square n'avait cependant pas la même idée qu'elle.

« Tu n'es qu'une lâche. » dit Harry en se levant de table. Il savait comment les gens s'y prenaient pour le faire parler lui. La tactique de la colère fonctionnait assez bien sur lui, il décida donc de la tenter sur son alter ego. Et il savait parfaitement où appuyer chez Hortense, puisque c'était presque au même endroit que pour lui. Le courage. La seule qualité qui lui importait. Le fait d'avoir toujours affronter toutes les situations debout, le visage relevé.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Hortense se tourna vers lui. Son visage ne reflétait pas sa colère mais ses yeux semblaient contenir des flammes.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient avoir arrêté de respirer. Pourquoi ces deux-là commençaient à s'engueuler soudainement ? Depuis le début, ils se soutenaient, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Seul Severus eu un soudain sourire en coin. Il n'allait peut-être pas devoir se mêler de cette histoire finalement. Qui mieux qu'un Potter pour faire parler un autre Potter?

« Ce qui me prend? J'ai honte de toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es qu'une lâche. Tu prends la fuite depuis que tu es arrivée ici. » lui dit Harry sévèrement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te permet de dire cela. Il me semble que devenir espion n'était pas réellement une fuite. » répliqua Hortense en le toisant.

« Oh si cela en est une. Là-bas, tu es en terrain connu. D'ailleurs je suis certain que ta décision de retourner auprès de Voldemort était purement égoïste. » dit-il en posant tout de même l'une de ses mains sur sa baguette, préférant être prêt en cas d'attaque.

« Je t'interdis de dire cela ! » répliqua Hortense, son visage commençant a refléter ses sentiments. De la colère.

« Pourquoi ? C'est la réalité non ? Pas de famille, pas d'ami, pas de relation. Personne à qui tu dois rendre des comptes concernant tes actions. C'est purement égoïste. Là-bas tu vis que pour toi. Tu t'en fous des autres ! » lui cria Harry, voulant la pousser à bout.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle glaciale, pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

« Oh j'en ai une petite idée. Sais-tu quel nom tu prononçais dans ton sommeil ce matin ? » lui demanda-t-il faisant sortir le serpentard qui sommeillait en lui.

Hortense blanchit soudainement. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cela, et sûrement pas devant tout ce monde.

« Je te préviens, dis un mot de plus et … »

« Et quoi ? Tu vas me torturer ? Ou peut-être vas-tu me tuer aussi ? Après tout, tu l'as déjà fait non ? Tuer une personne qui t'es proche, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème après tout. On dit toujours que la première fois est la plus difficile. » Harry se sentait réellement mal de tenir un tel discours mais il fallait que tout cela cesse. Hortense devait tout avouer devant tout le monde pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie.

Hortense était furieuse contre Harry. Soudain, tous ses souvenirs venaient la frapper comme des milliers de poignards et dans sa colère, elle se jeta sur Harry, oubliant totalement sa baguette.

Sirius et Remus voulurent intervenir pour les séparer, mais Severus et Draco avaient compris le but d'Harry et leur firent signe que non. Severus en profita pour lancer un sort de verrouillage sur les portes tandis que James récupérait les baguettes des deux combattants, qui avaient préféré la méthode moldue.

Hortense ne frappait pas Harry, elle s'était jetée sur lui, l'avait plaqué au sol et le secouait vivement.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais rien. » Hurla-t-elle, tout retenue oubliée

« Je sais que tu l'as tué. Tu y as sans doute pris plaisir. Après tout, on a tous vu de quoi tu es capable ! » cria à son tour Harry. Oh, il devait l'avouer un toute petite partie de lui était réellement en colère contre Hortense.

« Comment oses-tu insinuer une telle chose ? » dit-elle en secouant tellement fort que cette fois la tête d'Harry frappa durement le sol.

« J'ai tort ? Tu n'y as pas pris plaisir ? Quelle surprise ! Pourquoi ne pas tout nous dire dans ce cas. » ajouta Harry un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

Hortense lâcha soudainement Harry. Elle venait de comprendre ce que le garçon avait tenté de faire. Elle se recula d'un coup, le visage totalement défait.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. » dit-elle

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette pour lancer le contre sort et elle se rendit compte que sa baguette était avec James.

Elle s'approcha de celui-ci mais James refusa de lui donner.

« Je pense que Harry veut que tu nous parles de certaines choses, et j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec lui. Il y a trop de blanc dans ton histoire. Nous voulons en savoir plus nous aussi. » dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Non ! Je ne vous dois rien. Je n'ai pas à vous dire quoi que ce soit ! » dit-elle en faisant un geste vers toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce

« Et à moi Hortense. Tu ne me dois rien ? » demanda Severus.

Hortense se tourna vers lui, son regard exprimant clairement la trahison qu'elle ressentait de sa part.

« Tu dois vider ton sac Hortense. Tu dois leur dire. » ajouta Severus, déchiré de voir un tel sentiment passer dans les yeux d'Hortense.

« Donnes moi une seule bonne raison de le faire. » dit Hortense, sa colère remplacée par un profond sentiment de panique.

« Libérer et faire enfin taire ta conscience. » dit-il

« Ma conscience est parfaitement silencieuse Severus. » répliqua Hortense en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Parce que tu la fais taire. » répliqua-t-il vivement.

« Et que crois-tu qu'ils vont faire une fois qu'ils connaîtront une partie de la vérité ? » dit-elle, faisant abstraction de leur présence dans la pièce.

« Laissons-nous en juger par nous-même. Si Draco t'accorde sa confiance alors qu'il sait tout de toi, je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. » Dit soudain Sirius qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

Il avait peut-être ici l'occasion de mieux comprendre la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait taire sa conscience contrairement à ce que pensait Snape. Les paroles dites après la torture de Matt le prouvait. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de si grave dans son monde pour qu'elle n'ose même pas en parler ici.

« De toute façon, personne ne quittera cet endroit tant que tu n'auras pas parlé. J'ai bien dit personne. » Ajouta Severus.

Hortense s'écroula sur la porte et contre toute attente elle se mit à pleurer.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. Pas encore une fois, pas devant eux, pas devant lui. » supplia-t-elle en tenant ses genoux fermement dans ses bras.

Les personnes présentes comprirent alors qu'elle avait dû faire quelque chose de grave à l'un d'entre se regardaient, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Remus fut le premier à comprendre de qui elle parlait. Il avait un esprit vif, et malgré l'alcool ingurgité, il savait associer les choses. D'après les dires d'Hortense, James était mort alors qu'elle avait un an, Severus et Draco étaient vivants et Sirius était mort durant sa cinquième année d'après les informations qu'ils avaient reçues et Hortense ne semblait pas être la personne qui l'avait blessé. Il ne restait que lui.

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais il décida d'aider un peu la jeune femme. Il pouvait voir combien elle se sentait coupable de ce qui avait bien pu avoir lieu avec lui ou plutôt, avec son alter ego.

« Bien. Je pense avoir compris le plus gros. Alors comment et pourquoi as-tu tué mon alter ego? » Dit-il en prenant une chaise et s'installant à table, sans doute beaucoup plus calme grâce à sa crise plus tôt dans la soirée.

Les autres personnes présentent le regardèrent choquées. James et Sirius pour l'idée qu'il venait de soumettre, les autres pour ses capacités de compréhension si rapides.

Hortense quant à elle, avait relevé la tête à une vitesse surprenante et plongea son regard dans celui de Remus Lupin. Elle y trouva la même bienveillance que celle qu'elle avait trouvé dans les yeux de son alter ego. Remus, le seul qui avait continué à la voir comme un membre de sa famille, malgré sa désertion. Ils étaient restés en contact durant tout ce temps. Ils n'avaient jamais parler de l'ordre, mais ils prenaient des nouvelles de l'un l'autre. Sa gorge se serrait alors qu'elle avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Remus. Elle sentait les larmes qui pointait le bout de leur nez tandis qu'un fort sentiment de culpabilité lui serrait les entrailles. Finalement, elle mit fin au contact et baissa la tête.

Tous pensaient qu'elle allait refusé de parler, mais soudain Hortense, toujours assise sur le sol, la tête basse, se mit à parler.

« Il faut que je commence par le début. Cela risque de durer longtemps » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous avons tout notre temps. » répliqua doucement Severus en l'obligeant à se relever et à prendre une chaise.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » avoua-t-elle.

« Commence par nous dire pourquoi et quand tu t'es engagée comme mangemort dans ton monde. » répliqua Harry, sa voix redevenue douce et aimante. Il se sentait coupable d'infliger autant de peine à Hortense, mais s'était pour son bien, en tout cas l'espérait-il.

« Non. Je dois commencer avant. Je vais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé à partir de ma sixième année à Poudlard. Mais vous devez me promettre de me laisser finir avant d'attaquer qui que ce soit dans cette pièce. »

Alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Remus le fit taire et dit simplement

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Je dois revenir en arrière et parler donc du début de ma sixième année. Il faut dire que la fin de la cinquième année avait été mouvementée. Voldemort avait réussi un gros coup en parvenant à entrer au département des mystères. Heureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la prophétie qu'il cherchait, cependant, il y avait tout de même eu une énorme bataille là-bas. Je n'en connais pas tous les détails, mais je sais que Sirius a été tué par Bellatrix. »

« Tu n'as pas été sur place ? » demanda Harry curieux des ressemblances et différences avec son monde.

« Non. Grâce à Severus, je maîtrisais un minimum l'occlumancie et j'avais été le trouver directement après avoir eu une vision montrant le Lord retenant prisonnier Sirius. Tu as procédé autrement ? » Demanda Hortense à Harry, ne semblant pas lui tenir rigueur des mots durs qu'il avait eu pour elle précédemment.

« Oui. J'ai eu aussi la vision de mon parrain torturé, j'ai tenté d'avertir Snape et il n'a pas semblé m'écouter. Alors je me suis rendu sur place avec les membres de l'AD. » expliqua Harry.

« Et tu es tombé dans le piège. » ajouta Hortense

« Oui et mon parrain a été tué par ma faute. » Harry acquiesça, se sentant tellement stupide d'avoir fait tomber Sirius dans un tel piège.

Sirius observait le visage d'Harry envahit par la culpabilité. Il semblait s'en vouloir énormément pour la mort de son parrain, aussi décida-t-il d'intervenir. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et lui fit face

« Je crois sincèrement que j'aurais été heureux de mourir pour protéger mon filleul. Je pense que mon alter ego a dû penser de même Harry. »

« Hum. » Harry ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par les paroles de Sirius. Sirius prit note de se fait et décida qu'il faudrait qu'il reparle de cela à Harry plus tard.

« De toute façon, cette tête brûlée de Black aurait foncé dans les ennuis que tu sois présent ou pas sur place Harry. La preuve, Hortense n'a pas été au département des mystères pourtant le résultat a été le même. » Précisa Severus sous le regard noir de Sirius qui n'osa pas intervenir puisque l'argumentation fournie était on ne peut plus vraie. Hortense ne préféra pas ajouter que de tout façon, dans son monde, Sirius n'avait pas été là-bas pour la sauver ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre mais pour suivre Remus qui voulait empêcher Voldemort de connaitre l'ensemble de la prophétie pour protéger Hortense.

« Bref. Hortense continue. » Répliqua Harry n'ayant aucune envie d'entrer dans ce genre de discussion pour le moment.

« Oui. Mon été n'avait pas été super évidemment. La seule chose que j'en retiens a été ma correspondance épistolaire avec Remus. On s'écrivait tous les jours. La mort de Sirius nous avait rapprocher encore un peu plus. Il faut savoir que Sirius et moi, on ne s'entendait pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda James.

« J'étais à Serpentard pour commencer. Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais pas réellement envie de le connaitre. Je n'avais pas apprécié la façon dont Sirius et mon père avait traité Severus durant leur étude. Severus m'avait tout raconté deux années plus tôt pour… disons que j'ai su par moi-même ce que cela faisait d'être le bouc émissaire des Gryffondor.» répondit Hortense.

Les deux intéressés n'osèrent pas répliquer ou dire quoi que ce soit. Pour le moment, ils se sentaient réellement honteux d'eux-même.

« Qui s'en est pris à toi? » demanda alors Harry.

« Ronald Weasley était sans aucun doute le plus virulent. Ses frères aussi. Seulement, leurs blagues à eux restaient correctes. Bref, en troisième année, en plus de m'apprendre à me défendre contre les détraqueurs, Remus m'avait aussi appris à me défendre contre les blagues des Gryffondor,sans me dire qu'il avait été ami avec les James et Sirius. Plus tard, quand Sirius a eu des mots durs à mon encontre, il a pris ma défense. Du coup, nous avons noué la relation qui aurait dû exister entre mon parrain et moi. »

Remus sentait toute l'affection que la jeune femme lui portait à travers ses paroles. Il sentait bien que leur relation avait dû être excellente. Hortense chassa de sa tête ses souvenirs si choyés et continua.

« Pour en revenir à ma sixième année, ça a été une véritable catastrophe. Mon meilleur ami, Draco, avait dû prendre la marque des ténèbres durant l'été. Il n'avait pas eu le choix suite à l'échec de Lucius au département des mystères. Et le Lord lui avait fourni une mission qui si elle échouait, entraînerait sa mort. Draco s'était confié à moi, sans me dire en quoi consistait sa mission. J'en avais parlé avec Severus. Je savais depuis nos cours d'occlumancie qu'il jouait un double jeu et j'avais pleine confiance en lui. Il m'a avoué être au courant de la mission mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour Draco. Cette année-là, j'ai aussi dû prendre des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore. J'ai appris des choses importantes sur Tom Jedusor. Draco savait que j'avais des cours spéciaux et je savais qu'il avait une mission suicide. On a tout de même continué à se fréquenter en cachette de toute l'école. Severus nous a beaucoup aidé. Ainsi que Remus qui nous laissait accéder au Square pendant les vacances alors qu'officiellement, on été tout les deux restés à l'école. »

« Donc tu savais que Malfoy avait une mission pour Voldemort et tu le voyais tout de même et vous étiez amis ? » demanda James sidéré par l'attitude d'Hortense.

« Oui. Être à Serpentard ou avoir la marque ne veut pas toujours dire qu'on est d'accord avec les idées du Lord. Loin de là. » répondit Hortense avec beaucoup plus de virulence dans la voix. C'était à peu près ce genre de remarque que lui faisait Sirius.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas être blessant" répondit James, comprenant le problème qu'il avait pu y avoir entre sa fille et son parrain. James ne se rendit même pas compte lui même qu'il avait appelé Hortense sa fille dans ses pensées.

« Pour en revenir au sujet, durant cette année, j'ai passé toutes mes vacances au Square en compagnie de Remus. Je voulais m'entraîner pour la confrontation finale avec le Lord. On a réellement noué une relation exceptionnelle. J'ai passé le plus beau noël de ma vie, pourtant on était qu'à deux. Je le considérais bien plus que comme un ami de mon père. C'était mon ami, mon parrain, mon confident, mon ...Je veux dire... Il m'encourageait, ne me jugeait jamais. Il m'avait dit que lui-même étant une créature réputée noire, il aurait eu bien du mal à me critiquer pour être juste à Serpentard. » dit-elle en souriant à ses souvenirs si chéris.

Remus ne disait rien mais écoutait avec attention. Tout ce qu'Hortense disait lui semblait totalement logique pour lui.

« En fin d'année, j'ai su qu'elle était la mission de Draco. Il… il devait tuer Dumbledore. Il l'a attaqué au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. J'étais là, mais le directeur m'avait supéfixié et je ne pouvais pas intervenir. J'ai vu mon ami désarmer Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait pas à lancer l'avada. J'étais totalement partagée à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas ce que je redoutais le plus. Qu'il tue le directeur ou qu'il ne le fasse pas et se fasse tuer à la place. Finalement, Severus est arrivé et il a tué Dumbledore. »

Sirius fut fermement retenu par Remus sur sa chaise et mit sous sort de silence avant d'avoir pu hurler. Ils avaient promis de se taire et d'attendre la fin du récit pour intervenir.

« Ils se sont enfuis ensuite. Il y a eu une bataille sanglante dans Poudlard car Draco avait fait entrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Je n'osais pas poursuivre Draco et Severus. Je ne voulais pas croire ce que j'avais vu. Je suis restée prostrée pendant je ne sais combien de temps avant que Remus, qui était arrivé avec les autres membres de l'ordre, ne me retrouve en utilisant ma carte. Il m'a écouté raconter ce que j'avais vu et m'a ramené à mon dortoir. Tout cela pour vous dire que j'avais vraiment une relation très bonne avec Remus, c'était lui que je considérais vraiment comme mon parrain, Sirius était l'oncle un peu barge. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Sirius devait s'avouer à lui-même que la définition de l'oncle un peu fou lui allait assez bien. Remus n'osait strictement rien dire. Il se rendait compte au fur et à mesure du récit que la relation entre son alter ego et Hortense était du type filiale et n'osait pas imaginer la fin.

« Deux ans plus tard, il y a eu une horrible attaque sur Saint Mangouste. » expliqua Hortense

« Deux ans ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oui. Je sais que tu t'es sacrifié cette année Harry. Mais moi, je ne me suis pas rendue auprès du Lord pendant la bataille de Poudlard. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais pensé que… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant sa pensée sous entendue. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas détruit l'Horcruxe en elle ?

« Quand j'ai su que le Lord allait convoqué Severus, j'ai tenté de trouver Draco dans Poudlard, et on s'est rendu au chevet de Severus. Il avait été mordu par Nagini. J'ai refusé de prendre ses souvenirs. J'ai refusé de partir. Et on a trouvé un moyen de le soigner. »

« Le poison de Nagini n'est pas mortel ? » demanda James

« Si. J'ai eu de l'aide pour soigner sa blessure. » Expliqua Hortense

Les autres se turent, ils avaient compris que la jeune femme ne comptait pas expliquer plus amplement la manière dont elle avait procédé.

« Donc, deux ans après la mort de Dumbledore il y a eu cette attaque sur l'hôpital. Il faut savoir qu'à ce moment-là, le Lord dirigeait déjà le pays. Le ministère, Poudlard, tous étaient sous son autorité. Mais les médicomages de St Mangouste refusaient de lui obéir. Ils continuaient de soigner tous les blessés, même les nés moldus, contrairement aux lois qui avaient été votées précédemment. Par cette attaque il voulait montrer au monde ce qui arrivait si on défiait le Lord. »

La voix d'Hortense se faisait plus douce et plus sensible soudainement. Elle posa ses yeux sur Harry avant de continuer.

« Deux jours plus tôt, Teddy avait attrapé un virus moldu. Il avait de la fièvre. Les médicomages l'avaient fait admettre à l'hôpital par précaution afin de le réhydrater. Tonks était restée avec lui car il était interdit à deux parents d'être présent la nuit. »

Harry sentit son souffle se couper et son cœur cogner très fort dans sa poitrine. Il ferma ses yeux, tentant de chasser l'image que les mots d'Hortense venait de former dans son esprit.

Remus se sentait lui aussi très mal. Il ne connaissait pas le petit garçon mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer ainsi que la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec la jeune femme aujourd'hui portée disparue. Ses pensées furent coupées par la voix d'Hortense qui continuait son récit.

« C'est en voyant son petit corps déchiqueté par Greyback que j'ai compris. Jamais nous ne gagnerions cette guerre. Pas avec les maigres forces que nous avions. J'ai enterré mes sentiments et mes espoirs avec mon filleul et sa mère trois jours plus tard. »

Aucun des habitants du Square n'osaient prendre la parole ou poser une question. Hortense semblait revivre ses souvenirs, ses poings se serraient et se relâchaient à intervalle régulier. Sa voix était emprunte d'une émotion dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve devant eux. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de toutes les souffrances que la jeune femme avait endurées. Et Harry voyait clairement le poids de la culpabilité qui oppressait sa poitrine.

« Deux jours plus tard, j'ai été rencontrée Voldemort. »

Tous relevèrent la tête lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom. C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait. Jamais encore elle n'avait appelé autrement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le Lord. Encore une fois, personne n'osa relever l'information.

« Nous avons passé un marché. Nous avons fait un serment inviolable. » Dit-elle en regardant Severus.

Il ignorait ce fait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit clairement comment c'était passé son engagement chez les mangemorts. Il ignorait même de quand datait exactement son choix. Severus tentait de garder son calme. Il avait milles questions qui se battaient dans sa tête. Quand, pourquoi, quels étaient les termes, comment pour l'amour de Merlin avait-elle été assez stupide pour faire cela ?! Mais il ne dit rien, se contenant de la regarder.

« Les termes étaient assez simple en fait. J'avais rédigé une liste de noms. En échange de mon engagement public à ses côtés et de mon implication dans toutes les missions qu'il me confiera, il jurait de ne jamais faire couler le sang d'une de ces personnes ou de les tuer. De même qu'il ne pouvait pas ordonner à l'un de ses mangemorts de le faire. Si j'acceptais, je devais bien entendu être marquée et je ne pourrais plus jamais prendre part à une action dirigée contre lui ou contredire un de ses ordres ou contrer une de ses actions. De même, je ne pouvais révéler à personne la nature de notre accord ni fournir à un membre de l'Ordre des informations. Je devais aussi lui fournir toutes les informations que je pouvais obtenir de l'ordre. En échange de cette dernière partie, j'ai obtenu le secret concernant trois personnes notée sur la liste des personnes protégées. Voldemort ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Le serment prendrait fin dès l'instant où l'un de nous deux ne respecteraient pas l'un des termes. »

« Si tu ne pouvais pas contrer les actions de Voldemort, comment as-tu pu sauver Severus du sort mortel ? » demanda James qui sentait au fond de son cœur une fierté immense l'envahir à l'idée que ces deux visiteurs venus d'ailleurs étaient sans aucun doute les personnes au cœur le plus pur qu'il lui a été donné de rencontrer.

« Le mangemort qui m'a amené auprès du Lord m'a blessé. » expliqua Severus.

Hortense hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Tu veux dire que Snape était sur ta liste de personne à protéger ? » demanda Sirius par réellement étonné de ce fait.

« Oui, c'était une des trois personnes dont le Lord ignorait le nom. » expliqua Hortense

« Qui était les deux autres ? » demanda Harry

« Draco et Lucius Malfoy. » répondit Hortense.

« Malfoy père ? » cria Sirius « mais c'est un mangemort ! »

« En effet. C'était justement le point intéressant. » Contra Hortense

« Très astucieux. Étant donné comment le Lord traite ses mangemorts, tu avais de forte chance qu'un jour où l'autre il blesse volontairement Lucius. » Approuva Remus qui avait très vite compris la manière de raisonner d'Hortense.

« Oui, c'était l'idée. »

« Mais comment as-tu fait pour que Voldemort ignore ton plan ? » demanda Harry qui savait que Voldemort utilisait la legimancie sur ses mangemorts.

« Cela faisait partie du serment. Il n'avait pas le droit d'accéder à mes souvenirs datant d'avant le serment. En contrepartie, j'acceptais de porter la marque des ténèbres. Le serment était complexe, chaque élément a été discuté et argumenté pendant des heures. » Hortense passa sa main sur son avant-bras sans s'en rendre compte. Cette marque qui était si ignoble pour beaucoup était pour elle le symbole de ceux qu'elle avait réussi à sauver dans son monde.

Tous fixèrent leurs yeux sur ce geste et cette marque. Hortense avait réussi à transformer la marque de l'infamie en marque de sa résistance. Chacun admirait le courage dont la jeune femme avait fait preuve.

« Finalement, tu es beaucoup plus Gryffondor que tu ne le laisses paraître » dit Sirius afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain fait pesante.

Hortense sourit et se tourna vers Severus.

« J'avais toujours dit qu'un jour tu serais d'accord avec Black sur quelque chose. »

Severus se contenta de grogner sourdement. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie actuellement, c'était de dire à Hortense combien son sacrifice était stupide et de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ses actes. Il lui en voulait d'avoir sacrifié son âme pour la sauvegarde des autres. Aussi préféra-t-il ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas dire des paroles qu'il regretterait ensuite.

Hortense sembla comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Severus et reprit son histoire.

« J'avais donc désormais vingt ans, j'étais devenue mangemort, l'annonce officielle s'était trouvée dans les journaux. Je refusais désormais l'accès au Square au membre de l'Ordre et je participais activement aux attaques des mangemorts, à visage découvert. Je devais toujours être sans masque, c'était un ordre du Lord, afin que les résistants puissent facilement m'identifier. »

Harry pouvait sans mal imaginer les raisons qui avaient poussé Voldemort dans ce choix. De un, cela prouvait l'allégeance de l'élue au Lord et avait sans aucun doute affaiblit considérablement la résistance ; et de deux, connaissant certains membres de l'Ordre et leur virulence, cela faisait d'Hortense une cible privilégiée lors des attaques. En parole et en sort. Sans doute le Lord espérait-il la mort d'Hortense.

Les deux jeunes Potter se regardèrent et Hortense offrit un faible sourire à Harry. Il avait compris.

« Un peu plus de six mois après mon entrée au service du Lord, deux membres de l'ordre furent appréhendés. Ils avaient tenté de libérer des prisonniers. Je savais quel jour ils allaient venir, j'avais été obligé de le dire au Lord. . Bien entendu leur nom figurait sur la liste des personnes intouchables. Il ne pouvait donc ni les torturer lui-même ni les faire torturer par un de ses mangemorts. La seule personne qui pouvait intervenir pour obtenir les réponses qu'il souhaitait c'était moi. Et je n'étais pas du tout disposée à l'aider. J'aurais dû savoir que son esprit Serpentard avait déjà prévu ce cas de figure. »

Hortense se releva soudain et s'approcha du bar et se servit un verre d'alcool. C'était la partie la plus difficile de l'histoire. C'était si difficile à assumer. Elle soupira en vidant son verre d'une traite. Severus quant à lui comprenait seulement maintenant à quel point il avait été responsable de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Si lui et Draco n'avaient pas mit au point ce foutu test, rien ne serait arrivé.

« Le Terrier avait été placé sous Fidelitas depuis que j'avais rejoint les mangemorts, pour se protéger de moi. On ignorait à l'époque que c'était Fred Weasley le gardien du secret. Le but était de découvrir qui était le gardien. Le Lord m'avait fait appeler. »

_Flash-back_

_Hortense Potter se tenait agenouillé dans ses robes noires devant Tom Jedusor. Le Lord avait toujours ce visage pâle où deux trous béants avaient remplacé ce qui était à une époque un nez. Depuis la perte de presque tous ses Horcruxes, son pouvoir semblait s'être légèrement affaiblit, mais la présence de Nagini à ses côtés rappelait sans cesse à Hortense l'échec cuisant subit deux ans plus tôt, de même que les mangemorts assemblés autour d'eux rappelait avec violence à Hortense la capacité meurtrière de cette armée._

_Hortense avait le regard baissé vers le sol, attendant l'autorisation de se relever qui tardait à venir. Toujours en position de soumission, elle entendit la voix du Lord s'élever dans la salle._

_« Mes chers mangemorts, aujourd'hui notre ami Lucius a réussi un coup de maître. La ridicule tentative d'évasion à non seulement lamentablement échouée, tuant au passage les deux prisonniers, mais elle en en outre pu nous ramener deux nouveaux visiteurs. Pour récompenser Lucius et Bellatrix de leur effort, je les ai autoriser à détruire le magasin des Weasley, il y a de cela deux heures. Nous devrions le faire savoir à nos invités. Faites les entrer. »_

_Hortense avait senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine lors de l'annonce de la destruction de l'entreprise des frères Weasley. C'était elle qui leur avait fournis l'argent nécessaire au lancement de leur entreprise après qu'ils aient passé un accord entre eux. Les jumeaux détruisaient la vie d'Ombrage à Poudlard pendant au moins deux mois et Hortense fournissait les financements requis. Les jumeaux avaient finalement tenu trois mois, et avaient quitté l'école lors des examens de décembre après avoir offert un feu d'artifice digne des plus grands. Durant les vacances au Square, Hortense avait alors décidé de devenir actionnaire dans leur futur magasin et leur avait offert comme somme de départ les gains engendrés par le tournoi des trois sorciers. Cela avait permis à Hortense de créer quelque lien avec la famille Weasley. Fred et George étaient même devenus des amis assez proches._

_Les pensées d'Hortense furent interrompues par l'arrivée des deux prisonniers. Hortense osa un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines tandis que tous les couleurs désertaient son visage. Remus et Hermione._

_Hortense et Hermione avaient commencé à développer une amitié et une certaine forme de respect l'une pour l'autre à force de se côtoyer au Square durant l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année ainsi qu'après la mort de Dumbledore. Elle avait accompagné Hortense dans sa quête des Horcruxes ainsi que Ronald Weasley, son petit ami. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait avoir toute confiance en eux, et qu'elle aurait besoin de soutient dans sa quête sur le chemin menant à la caverne souterraine où se trouvait le médaillon. Hermione s'était montrée très attentive à Hortense et tentait de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait ._

_Le regard d'Hortense resta résolument fixé sur les deux prisonniers. Elle voulait fuir d'ici, ne pas voir ce spectacle. Soudain, le serment lui revint en mémoire. Ils ne pouvaient rien leur faire. Le Lord ou les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas les tuer, pas les torturer. Quel était donc l'intérêt de les garder prisonnier alors ? Quelque chose clochait. Hortense entendait son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine alors que le Lord reprenait la parole._

_« Comment vous le voyez, Lucius a ici réussi à obtenir deux des plus beaux spécimens de la résistance. Une sang-de-bourbe et un loup-garou. »_

_Un rire gras se fit entendre parmi les mangemorts._

_« Je me suis demandé lequel d'entre vous aimerait jouer avec nos deux invités. Puis j'ai pensé à notre nouvelle recrue. »_

_Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Hortense qui était encore agenouillée au milieu de la salle. Hortense pinça ses lèvres et serra légèrement ses poings. Elle ne voulait pas que Remus la voit dans cette position, elle aurait voulu creuser le sol pour pouvoir se cacher sous terre. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas désobéir. Et le Lord lui avait ordonné de s'agenouiller lors de son entrée, elle garda donc la position tout en rendant son visage aussi inexpressif que du marbre. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard aux prisonniers._

_Hortense ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait Voldemort mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse du mal à Hermione ou Remus. Le Lord ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas l'obliger à le faire, il ne pouvait pas ordonner délibérément la torture ou la mort de l'un d'entre eux._

_Hortense sentit soudain une main attraper son menton et relever sa tête. Lord Voldemort plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancienne élue, un horrible rictus déformant ses traits._

_« Ne nous pressons pas. Après tout, la pleine lune est dans quelque jours. Nous allons d'abord permettre à notre invité spécial d'être au mieux de sa forme. »_

_Un silence de stupéfaction courut dans les rangs des mangemorts. Pourquoi le Lord faisait-il preuve de tant de prévenance ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pourquoi attendre au lieu de pouvoir augmenter les souffrances des deux prisonniers ? La réponse vint du Lord lui-même._

_« Installons donc nos deux invités dans la meilleure cellule. Ils pourront ainsi se tenir compagnie. MacNair, Lestrange. Installez-les dans la cellule numéro 3. Tous les deux. Oh, et bien entendu, il n'est pas nécessaire de les attacher. Nous nous occuperons d'eux... plus tard... »_

_Les deux mangemorts appelés s'approchèrent tandis qu'un rire inhumain s'élevait de la masse de mangemort. Ils avaient compris le plan du Lord, Hortense aussi. Et à en juger par le visage pâle de Remus, lui aussi._

_Le Lord allait laisser Hermione dans la même cellule que Remus un soir de pleine lune. Il n'allait pas à l'encontre du serment, puisqu'il avait demandé de les installer dans la cellule, sans même les attacher. Son rictus s'agrandit sur son visage tandis qu'il pouvait observer les tourments d'Hortense dans ses yeux._

_Il approcha alors sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui murmura doucement, comme un amant avouant son amour à sa femme._

_« Tu as peu de temps pour faire ton choix ma chère. Qui vas-tu sauver ? Le choix t'appartient. Oh, et j'allais oublier, je t'interdis formellement de fournir une potion à notre prisonnier ou d'entraver ses mouvements. De même que je t'interdis de lancer un sort autre qu'un sort de torture à la sang-de-bourbe, même un avada, avant trois jours. »_

_Puis reculant son visage de celui d'Hortense, Remus et Hermione avaient déjà été emmenés, il ajouta pour que toute l'assemblée entende._

_« Étant donné le caractère exceptionnel de nos invités pour Miss Potter, je lui laisse le choix de sa victime. La personne qui survivra sera renvoyée à l'Ordre comme preuve formelle de l'allégeance de leur élue à notre cause puisque certains d'entre eux la remettre encore en doute. Oh, et une dernière chose ma chère Hortense. »_

_Le Lord passa sa main sur le visage d'Hortense qui se retenait à grande peine de lui cracher au visage._

_« Ce test sera ton dernier. Une fois que tu auras tué l'un des deux prisonniers, tu feras officiellement partie du cercle. »_

_Puis sa main retomba et le Lord quitta la salle du trône, Nagini sur les talons._

_Le lendemain soir, au manoir._

_Une ombre se mouvait vers les cachots, tenant devant elle un plateau d'où s'échappait un doux fumet. Elle s'arrêta devant la cellule numéro un, tentant de stopper le tremblement de ses jambes. Elle déposa le plateau à terre, et lança un sort de répulsion au prisonnier de la cellule qui avait tenté de s'emparer de la nourriture._

_Hortense avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la décision qu'elle allait prendre. Elle avait écouté son cœur et sa raison. Les deux avaient bataillé durant des heures pour que finalement l'un l'emporte sur l'autre._

_Hortense serra sa main sur sa baguette. Elle tentait encore de se convaincre que sa décision était la bonne._

_Hortense abandonna son plateau devant la cellule numéro 1 et s'approcha de la porte de la cellule numéro 3._

_Elle entendit les deux prisonniers parler. La voix d'Hermione était forte et pleine de confiance. Rassurante comme toujours. Elle tentait de rationaliser les faits. Remus ne répondait que par monosyllabe._

_Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Hortense._

_Les deux prisonniers restèrent figés._

_C'était la première fois que Remus et Hortense se voyaient depuis l'enterrement de Teddy six mois plus tôt. Ils avaient pleuré dans les bras de l'un l'autre, s'étaient consolés. Et maintenant ils étaient là, chacun d'un côté de la guerre. Ils étaient restés en contact. Ils prenaient des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. L'ordre semblait penser que si Hortense continuait de répondre à Remus, ils avaient encore une chance que celle-ci revienne dans leur camp. Hortense quant à elle s'accrochait désespérément à cette dernière bride de son passé._

_Hermione amorça un mouvement vers Hortense mais celle-ci dirigea tout de suite sa baguette vers elle._

_« N'ose même pas bouger un membre ou je te jette un sort. »_

_Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt. Non pas à cause de l'ordre en lui-même mais à cause de l'attitude d'Hortense. Pendant une seconde, Hermione avait cru que son amie était venue les délivrer, seulement la voix et le visage d'Hortense étaient suffisants pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Hortense n'était pas là pour les aider._

_« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda doucement Remus qui n'avait pas bougé du tout de la place qu'il occupait, adossé au mur. La question était bien plus vaste qu'elle n'y paraissait. Remus ne demandait pas seulement à Hortense ce qu'elle faisait dans cette cellule, il lui demandait surtout, ce qu'elle faisait ici, dans ce manoir, dans ces robes, sous ses ordres._

_Hortense ferma un instant les yeux. Elle allait devoir être forte et convaincante._

_« Je suis ma voie. » dit-elle._

_« Parce que ta voie est d'aider Voldemort ? » cria Hermione. « Tu es l'élue, tu es celle qui doit nous libérer de Voldemort. Tu n'étais pas censée le rejoindre ! »_

_Hortense ne répondit pas se contentant de toiser Hermione. Elle croisa les bras autour d'elle et attendit que la jeune femme cesse de parler. Quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'Hortense ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'elle disait, elle se leva menaçante vers elle._

_« Quoi ? tu ne réponds rien ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre. » répliqua Hortense, la baguette à nouveau pointée sur Hermione qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle s'avança menaçante vers Hortense, le doigt en avant._

_« Alors Ronald avait raison depuis le début ? Tu n'as jamais été de notre côté ? Par Merlin Hortense, je ne peux pas croire cela ! Il doit y avoir une raison à tout ceci, on pourrait t'aider, te sauver ! » Supplia Hermione._

_Hortense continuait de toiser la jeune femme, hésitant vraiment à lui lancer un sort. Mais le Lord avait été claire, seul les sorts de tortures seraient tolérés. Elle lui aurait volontiers lancé un Silencio mais c'était exclu. Pourtant les paroles d'Hermione résonnaient dans ses oreilles, faisant échos à celle déjà entendue sur les champs de bataille, lancée par la famille Weasley entre autre._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé Granger. » ricana Hermione, dans une imitation presque parfaite de Malfoy. « J'ai choisi délibérément d'être ici. Je n'ai pas été menacée ou torturée comme tu sembles le croire. C'est un choix de ma part. J'ai décidé d'être ici. »_

_Conserver son masque, le contrôle de ses émotions, c'était tellement difficile en ce moment. Et Remus qui ne disait rien, qui ne bougeait pas même un membre. La seule chose prouvant qu'il écoutait et se rendait compte de ce qui se passait était ses yeux fixés sur Hortense._

_« Mais… tu ne peux pas juste les rejoindre comme ça. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Tu ne serais pas présente pour nous sauver ici aussi, non ? »_

_Les yeux de Hermione, plein d'espoir, brûlaient Hortense. Elle ne croyait pas à la reconversion d'Hortense, Hortense n'avait pas été assez convaincante pour que les personnes qui l'avaient connu croient totalement à sa reconversion. Mais il le fallait. Ils ne devaient montrer aucune pitié pour elle sur un champ de bataille car elle n'en aurait aucune. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait protéger ceux qui lui étaient cher._

_Hortense prit une profonde inspiration puis verrouilla son regard dans celui d'Hermione._

_« Je ne viens pas te sauver Granger. Je viens décider de celui d'entre vous qui fera de moi un membre du cercle. Étant donné ta capacité de réflexion, je suppose que tu sais parfaitement comment on rejoint le cercle. » Dit-elle le plus froidement possible._

_Hermione recula. Hortense ressemblait à cet instant au pire mangemort qu'ils avaient affronté. Elle n'affichait aucun sentiment et sa voix était aussi coupante que des lames de couteaux._

_« Tu… tu…. tu vas nous tuer ? » Bégaya-t-elle d'une voix choquée._

_« Non Granger, je te pensais plus intelligente que cela. J'ai dit que je venais choisir lequel d'entre vous j'allais tuer. Tu te dévoues ? » Lui demanda Hortense en riant._

_Remus ne disait toujours rien. Hortense le soupçonnait de savoir en partie ce qui se passait. Mais elle préféra ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Elle avait un plan, elle le mettrait en action dès maintenant. Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire._

_« Je ne te crois pas. » lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_« Granger revient ici ou tu le regretteras. » dit Hortense, la baguette pointée vers elle._

_Non Hermione, supplia-t-elle mentalement, ne m'oblige pas à faire cela._

_Mais Hermione n'était pas télépathe et elle continua sa progression vers la porte._

_« Endoloris. » murmura Hortense alors que Hermione posait sa main sur la poignée._

_La jeune femme s'écroula tout de suite au sol, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte, en hurlant de douleur. Le sort faisait appel à la haine, et en ce moment, Hortense en était remplie. Elle se haïssait de devoir faire souffrir la préfète des Gryffondor, celle qui fut son amie dans une autre vie. Hortense leva le sort._

_Hermione posa des yeux remplis d'effrois sur la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Hortense puisse lui lancer un impardonnable. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée._

_« Lâche cette poignée et revient à ta place. » lui ordonna Hortense._

_Hermione était trop choquée pour réagir. Hortense lui jeta un sort de répulsion qui l'envoya se fracasser sur le mur en face de la porte. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, indiquant que le crâne de la jeune femme était fracturé. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas besoin de la potion de sommeil qu'elle avait placé dans le plateau repas._

_Remus se précipita vers Hermione, ôtant son Pull afin de compresser la plaie de la jeune femme qui commençait à saigner. Pour la deuxième fois, il s'adressa à Hortense._

_« Soignes là ! » dit-il ses yeux plongeant dans ceux d'Hortense._

_« Je ne peux pas. » répondit Hortense en s'approchant à son tour après avoir fermé la porte de la cellule et avoir lancé un sort de silence et de verrouillage complexe sur celle-ci._

_Elle sortit alors les potions de soins que Severus l'obligeait à avoir constamment dans une de ses poches et les fit boire à la jeune femme._

_Remus reconnu une potion antidouleur, une potion de sommeil et une potion de régénération sanguine. Il ferma ses yeux un instant. Si Hortense faisait en sorte de donner un peu plus de temps à Hermione avant de mourir de ses blessures, c'était que son choix était fait. Remus approuvait._

_Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme quand elle s'assit à côté de lui après. Hortense laissa passer ses émotions, son masque se fissura. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir à lui. Le serment l'empêchait de dévoiler les raisons de son engagement auprès du Lord, elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, elle se sentait si mal en cet instant._

_« Tu ne peux rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Remus._

_Il avait toujours eu la capacité de comprendre ce qui se passait plus vite que les autres personnes, sans avoir réellement besoin de mot. Hortense remercia cette capacité en cet instant. Les larmes traîtresses semblaient avoir trouvé le chemin des yeux d'Hortense, et l'une d'entre elle réussit à se glisser hors de son réceptacle et se fraya un passage le long de la joue de la jeune femme._

_« Non. » murmura-t-elle._

_« Hortense, tu vas détruire ton âme si tu continues dans cette voix. » lui dit Remus, s'approchant de la jeune femme jusqu'à pouvoir prendre sa main dans la sienne._

_« Je sais. Je l'ai choisis. Je l'assume. » dit Hortense, se raccrochant à la sensation de cette main sur le sienne comme un naufragé à sa bouée._

_C'était leur dernier instant. Dans quelque jours, elle le pourrait plus jamais sentir la chaleur si douce de Remus. Jamais plus après elle n'entendrait cette voix veloutée lui murmurée des mots de réconfort comme seul un père peut le faire vis-à-vis de son enfant, jamais plus elle ne pourrait sentir l'étreinte forte du loup garou la relevée alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle._

_En cette instant, Hortense voulait juste que Remus comprenne, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la haïsse, elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras une dernière fois. Mais elle n'osait pas le dire, alors elle se contentait de cette main posée sur la sienne._

_« Hortense… je… » Remus ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait._

_Une souffrance immense semblait avoir réussi à creuser un trou dans son cœur. Non pas qu'il ait peur de mourir. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'y était préparé. Mais une souffrance immense de voir son échec à rendre Hortense heureuse. La fille de son meilleur amie était désormais au service de Voldemort pour un temps indéfinis._

_Le soin qu'elle avait apporté à Hermione indiquait clairement qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal et la portion de sommeil révélait à Remus que le but de la visite d'Hortense était de lui parler. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait rien dire, elle était donc sous serment. Elle avait passé un pacte avec Voldemort._

_Connaissant le caractère de la jeune femme, il n'avait aucun doute sur le caractère de ce pacte. Sa vie contre celle de ceux qu'elle aime._

_De plus, ils n'avaient reçu la visite d'aucun mangemort depuis leur arrivée, c'était suspect. Même si Voldemort voulait qu'Hortense les tue, il aurait cru que Lestrange serait venue s'amuser un peu avec lui. Mais tout s'expliquait. Ils ne pouvaient pas car le pacte les empêchait de le faire._

_« Je suppose que c'est à toi que nous devons la tranquillité de cette après-midi. »_

_Remus espérait confirmer ses doutes ainsi. La phrase était assez neutre. Il espérait que Hortense puisse y répondre._

_« Oui. »_

_N'y tenant plus, Remus prit Hortense dans ses bras, l'étreignant comme un père enlaça sa fille. Il fit attention à ne pas y mettre trop de force, la proximité de la pleine lune augmentant ses capacités physiques. Mais c'était la dernière fois._

_Oh, oui, Remus avait déjà compris le choix d'Hortense et il approuvait. La tête posée sur la chevelure de la jeune femme, il lui expliqua tout cela._

_« Hortense, quoi que tu fasses, jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Ta mort me détruirait autant que celle de Teddy, je n'y survivrais pas. Alors tout autant que ma mort serve à quelque chose. Je comprends. »_

_Cette fois, les larmes dévalaient les joues d'Hortense._

_« Remus. » murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot._

_« Je comprends Hortense. Et je sais que ton choix est le bon. Si je reste ici, je tuerais Hermione dans quelque jours, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Tu me connais assez pour le savoir. »_

_Hortense hocha la tête sur le torse de Remus. Elle ne voulait pas que cette étreinte prenne fin. Elle voulait rester pour toujours ici, entourée de cet amour éternel et inconditionnel. Doucement, Remus posa ses mains sur le menton de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à lui faire face mais Hortense détourna les yeux._

_Elle ne pouvait pas regarder en face celui qu'elle tuerait bientôt._

_« Hortense, regarde moi je t'en prie. » supplia Remus._

_Les deux émeraudes humides se plantèrent dans les yeux d'ambre du loup-garou._

_« Hortense, je te pardonne déjà, même s'il n'y a rien à excuser. Mais il faut que toi, tu te pardonnes un jour. Jures moi de te pardonner cela un jour, jures moi de ne pas sombrer totalement dans les ténèbres. »_

_Hortense détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas lui jurer. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait ce qui se passerait dans quelque jours, elle le savait._

_Remus soupira lorsqu'Hortense détourna le regard et resserra encore son étreinte. La guerre leur avait tout pris. Leur amis, leur famille, leur âme. Remus déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hortense avant de mettre fin à leur étreinte._

_Hortense se recula de la chaleur du loup-garou, ses yeux reflétaient toute sa peine et sa honte._

_« Quand dois-tu le faire ? » demanda-t-il doucement, pas besoin de préciser les choses._

_« J'ai le choix, demain, ou un autre jour, mais je suis obligée de le faire devant l'assemblée de mangemort. » expliqua doucement Hortense._

_Remus hocha la tête._

_« Comment… » Par Merlin, que cette conversation était difficile. Comment devait-on demander à celle qu'on considérait comme sa fille la manière dont elle mettrait fin à ses jours._

_« Je… » Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la bouche d'Hortense. Elle devait cela à Remus, il avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passerait._

_« Ils ne te toucheront pas. »_

_Remus acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Leur mains, toujours liées, étaient maintenant si froides, comme si le fait de parler de ce qui se produirait les glaçaient de l'intérieur._

_« Et Hermione ? »_

_« Elle sera relâchée dès qu'elle dira qui est le gardien du secret des Weasley » expliqua Hermione._

_« C'est l'un des jumeaux. » expliqua Remus._

_« Pourquoi me dire cela. » répliqua vivement Hortense en se redressant._

_« Je ne t'ai rien dit. C'est sans doute Hermione qui a du te le dire alors que tu la questionnais. Elle ne s'en souviendra pas à cause d'un charme d'oubliette je suppose. »_

_Hortense hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Il lui faisait un dernier cadeau. Celui de ne pas l'obliger à questionner son amie. Les larmes revenaient doucement dans les yeux d'Hortense mais cette fois-ci, elle ne les autorisa pas à dévaler ses joues._

_Le temps était venu de se séparer. Doucement Hortense et Remus séparèrent leur main. Remus resta au sol près d'Hermione, tandis qu'Hortense se relevait._

_« Je suis désolée Remus, je dois te faire oublier cette conversation. » dit-elle._

_« Je m'en doutais. Je comprends. » Répondit Remus avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans la voix._

_Hortense confirma pointa sa baguette vers le loup-garou._

_Avant qu'Hortense ne lance le sort, Remus prit une dernière fois la parole._

_« Hortense, n'oublie jamais que tu as cette humanité en toi. Saches que je t'aimerais toujours comme ma propre fille. Ici ou ailleurs, je veillerais sur toi et on se retrouvera un une dernière chose. Merci » Lui dit-il, son visage offrant un de ses sourires si doux qui réchauffait les cœurs._

_« Je ne crois pas qu'on se retrouvera. Je ne serais jamais envoyée au même endroit que toi. Dis à mes parents et à Sirius que je suis désolée de leur faire autant honte. » Répliqua Hortense d'une voix enrouée._

_Remus acquiesça doucement, Hortense lança le sort._

_« Oubliette ! »_

_Trois jours plus tard, devant une grande partie des mangemorts, le sort mortel lancé par l'élue frappa le loup-garou sous les cris et les insultes d'Hermione Granger._

_Deux jours plus tard, après quelques sorts mineurs de torture, la Sang-de-Bourbe avoua qui était le détenteur du secret et fut renvoyée à l'Ordre du Phénix tandis que dans le même temps, Hortense rejoignait l'ancien QG de l'Ordre._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Un silence lourd se fit tandis qu'Hortense terminait son histoire.

Les yeux étaient humides et personne ne savait quoi dire ou faire.

James et Sirius imaginait la peine que leur prodiguerait la perte de Remus et ne pouvait pas comprendre l'attitude d'Hortense.

Harry lui comprenait parfaitement mais s'était replongé dans la douleur que lui avait causé la vision du corps de Remus et Tonks morts.

Draco ne disait rien. Il savait tout cela mais ce moment n'était pas le sien. Il ne pouvait que compatir à la perte d'Hortense.

Severus était estomaqué par la découverte de toute l'histoire et comprenait mieux le changement magistral qui s'était opéré en Hortense ces quelques jours-là. Hortense avait détruit son humanité et sa compassion le jour là. Non pas au moment de l'Avada mais lors de l'oubliette.

Remus quant à lui avait les yeux rougis. Il s'était tant reconnu dans l'attitude de son alter ego, il avait eu l'impression que cette histoire, ces souvenirs lui appartenait. Pour la première fois, il comprenait que cette vie aurait pu être la sienne, que cette douleur aurait pu le submerger, que cette histoire n'était pas celle d'un autre, mais la sienne, vécue dans un autre lieu.

Il eut l'impression de sentir une présence en lui, comme si un marionnettiste avait pris possession de son corps. Que l'on appelle cela une réminiscence, une impression de déjà vue, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il s'en fichait à l'instant. Il sentit un élan d'amour et de compassion l'envahir. Il avait l'impression que les souvenirs d'Hortense avaient éveillé en lui des souvenirs propres. Il se leva en silence et se dirigea vers Hortense.

Hortense était figée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire quand soudain une main se posa sur la sienne.

Les yeux de Remus et d'Hortense se rencontrèrent. Remus lisait la tristesse et la honte dans les deux émeraudes, tandis qu'Hortense ne voyait qu'un amour immense et inconditionnel dans les yeux de Remus.

Alors doucement, comme lorsqu'on tente d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, Remus plaça ses bras autour d'Hortense. Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre un instant, puis elle se relâcha totalement dans la chaleur de ses bras. Les autres personnes quittèrent discrètement la pièce.

Tous deux se laissèrent glisser sur le sol. Hortense laissa cette fois toutes ses larmes franchirent ses yeux. Elle pleura comme elle avait pleuré ce jour-là, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis huit ans, depuis ce jour où elle s'était jurée d'être un roc inébranlable. Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand les larmes se tarirent, quand les mots commencèrent à vouloir forcer le barrage de leur bouche, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient désormais seuls.

Remus planta alors son regard dans celui d'Hortense et lui sourit.

« Hortense, je ne peux imaginer la peine que tu as du ressentir ce jour-là mais je te fais une promesse. Jamais plus tu n'auras à subir ces épreuves et plus jamais tu ne seras seule pour les franchir. Je sais que tu as déjà Severus qui t'offre son amour sans retenue et je t'offre une épaule sur laquelle pleurer sans retenu, un endroit où tu pourras être toi sans condition. Je sais que je ne suis pas celui que tu as connu mais Remus te l'a dit : "Ici ou ailleurs, je veillerais sur toi et on se retrouvera un jour." »

Jamais Hortense n'aurait imaginé entendre à nouveau ces mots. Elle tenta de parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Pour toute réponse, elle serra ses bras plus fort autour de celui qu'elle avait souvent appelé papa dans sa tête.

* * *

Voilà, j'avoue que j'ai relu ce chapitre souvent. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est un des plus réussi pour moi. J'espère que vous aussi il vous plaira.

J'avais hésité à le couper, mais je pense que tout doit être dit en une fois.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Johanna


	23. Chapter 22 : Pas un instant de répit

**Petite note:**

Bonjour à tous, cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas? Désolée pour ce retard énorme dans la publication, je n'ai qu'une seule excuse, mon boulot. J'avoue être totalement débordée en ce moment j'ai vite tenter de vous faire un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter, mais celui-ci n'est sans doute pas le meilleur que j'ai rédigé. Mais la bonne nouvelle, dans quelque semaine ce sont les VACANCES et je pourrais donc reprendre un peu d'avance, en sachant que les 20 premiers chapitres avaient été rédigés assez vite.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review dont : Remus J. Potter-Lupin, luffynette, Didine Halliwell, Kaori Jade, tite-odey, tetile62, Mini-Yuya, Lilisa, Lassa-Liam, Tiff'28, ...

Et toujours une énorme merci à ma Béta, Beubeel

A bientôt, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Pas un instant de répit

_Délicieuse angoisse d'être, proximité exquise d'un danger dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom, vivre alors, est-ce courir à sa perte? À nouveau, sans répit, courons à notre perte._

_L'Eté (1954)_

_Citations de Albert Camus_

* * *

Severus, Draco, Harry, James et Sirius étaient réunis dans le salon jouxtant la cuisine. Ils s'étaient éclipsés discrètement de la pièce lorsque Remus s'était approché d'Hortense, préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour ce qui ressemblait fort à des retrouvailles. Les émotions étaient fortes à l'intérieur de chacun des occupants du Square Grimmauld et les questions se bousculaient dans leur tête.

Severus comprenait enfin les vraies raisons pour lesquelles Hortense avait rejoint les mangemorts et il était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était réellement perdu. Il voulait massacrer tous ses idiots qui avaient détruit la vie d'Hortense. Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, les morts qui l'avaient abandonné, qui n'étaient pas restés à ses côtés et puis surtout les vivants. Les Weasley surtout.

Oh, la famille Weasley était un exemple pour l'Ordre du Phénix dans son monde. Tous dans l'Ordre, Un seul mort, chacun des membres de cette pathétique famille mettant sa vie en danger pour le plus grand bien. Quelle ironie. Mais bien entendu qu'ils étaient en vie puisqu'Hortense avait fait en sorte que ce soit le cas ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hortense se rapproche de ces personnes ? Elle avait vendu son âme au diable pour eux et quelques autres. Elle avait dû tuer, torturer, massacrer pour eux, tuer celui qui était un père pour elle.

Par Merlin, Lily, pensa-t-il, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ta fille te ressemble tant ?

Il avait juré de protéger Hortense et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il était certes à ses côtés sans conditions, et il le resterait, mais maintenant qu'il savait où tout cela avait mené, il se demandait pour quelle raison se battait-il encore. À quoi bon continuer à se battre.

Sirius s'en voulait énormément pour les paroles qu'ils avaient dit lors de la capture de Matt.

Oh non, pensa-t-il, tes parents n'auraient pas honte de toi, pas une seule seconde.

Il se tenait la tête dans les mains, ne sachant même pas comment réagir. Pas étonnant que depuis le début Hortense était froide et distante avec lui. Il avait été un vrai crétin dans l'autre monde et dans celui-ci aussi. Il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi dur avec la jeune femme. Personne ne méritait d'avoir une vie pareille. Il lança un regard dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient mortes dans au moins un des monde. Après cette froide constatation, il se demandait si cela valait encore la peine de se battre. N'étaient-ils pas tous condamnés à mourir ?

James quant à lui commençait à se demander pourquoi continuer à se battre. S'il avait combattu Voldemort depuis des années, c'était pour son fils, pour qu'il puisse grandir et vivre dans un monde en paix et non pas sous la tyrannie d'un mage noir. Et finalement où tout cela le menait ?

Dans son monde, Harry était mort.

Le jeune Harry avait eu une vie de misère, remplie de douleur, de peine et Hortense ! Merlin, Hortense avait été jusqu'à sacrifier son âme pour pouvoir sauver des personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Il se laissa tomber par terre, ne se sentant plus le courage de continuer. Comment continuer à croire en une possible réussite quand dans les autres mondes ils avaient échoué ?

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il savait tout cela depuis l'arrivée d'Hortense. Il avait vu ses souvenirs, il savait, mais il n'avait pas compris à quel point cela avait été dur pour elle. Les souvenirs ne vous montraient pas les émotions cachées. Depuis son arrivée, il avait toujours considéré Hortense comme un roc inébranlable. Maintenant, il comprenait comment s'était forgé ce roc et il se demandait si lui aussi aurait eu un jour autant de courage. Les tremblements dans la voix d'Hortense, ses larmes. C'était si cruel. À quoi bon se battre après tout.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux Serpentard quittèrent la pièce chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry quant à lui, était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Un plan se formait dans sa tête. Les morts avaient été assez nombreuses. Dans tous les mondes. Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout cela. Ils avaient joué selon les règles établies par Dumbledore et ils avaient échoué à chaque fois. Ici, en cachant la prophétie, et ausi dans son monde, dans le monde d'Hortense, partout leur plan avait échoué. Et la seule chose en commun dans tous ces mondes étaient les secrets. Dans chacun des mondes, ils avaient tu la condition d'Hortense ou d'Harry. Personne n'avait su pour les Horcruxes. Seul quelques personnes étaient parties à leur recherche. Seul Harry et ici James, avait su qu'il y avait un Horcruxe humain. Il fallait modifier les choses. Ne pas recommencer le même schéma. Certes, la prophétie annonce un seul élu qui fera face à Voldemort, mais nulle part il était dit qu'il fallait l'affronter seul. Nulle part, il était dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler des Horcruxes, ni que c'était l'élu qui devait les détruire. Harry se jura de changer cela dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais d'abord, il allait devoir motiver les personnes présentes. Harry les avait observé, leur visage défait, les mines sombres. Les révélations d'Hortense les avaient ébranlé. Son attention se reporta sur son parrain.

Harry connaissait son parrain même s'ils ne s'étaient côtoyés que peu de temps et, c'était suffisant pour pouvoir analyser le visage de Sirius. Celui-ci s'en voulait, il semblait tourmenté comme lors des réunions de l'Ordre lorsqu'il voulait mettre Harry au courant de la prophétie et que les autres refusaient. Sirius avait cette ride sur le front et les yeux plissés de la même manière. Il se sentait coupable.

Harry ne pouvait pas le rassurer à ce sujet. Il avait réellement foiré avec Hortense et ce n'était pas à Harry de l'excuser. Ils devraient régler les choses entre eux, cependant, il pouvait tout de même l'aider un peu.

« Je n'ai pas menti la première nuit ici tu sais Sirius. Tu as été le meilleur parrain que je puisse rêver. » dit finalement Harry en s'asseyant par terre, à côté du canapé.

« Hein ? » répliqua Sirius en relevant la tête.

« Ouais, peut-être pas pour l'apprentissage de la langue. Tu t'exprimais plus par grognement faut avouer. »

« J'imagine. » répondit sombrement Sirius.

« Je suis sérieux Sirius. D'ailleurs cela me fait bizarre de t'appeler comme cela. » Ajouta Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius

James admirait l'habilité de Harry à sortir Sirius de sa mélancolie. Attirer son attention sur autre chose était une technique que James avait souvent utilisé du temps de leurs jeunes années. James décida de se faire le plus petit possible, sans quitter la pièce. Il n'acceptait toujours pas la présence de Harry et de Hortense dans ce monde, surtout de Harry, mais il était de plus en plus curieux vis-à-vis de lui. Il savait que Remus et Sirius avaient déjà eu pas mal de conversation avec lui sur de petits sujets et jamais James n'avait posé de question à ses amis. Il disait ne rien vouloir connaître de ces deux jeunes. Depuis les six mois qu'ils étaient ici, James n'avait jamais entendu d'autres choses à leur propos que ce que les autres membres de l'Ordre savaient. C'était donc l'occasion d'en savoir plus et puis, cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Il s'installa donc dans un coin de la pièce et laissa les deux personnes discuter.

« Dans mon monde comme je te l'ai dit, tu as été à Azkaban pour avoir trahis les Potter. Une fois que tu t'es échappé, tu ne pouvais pas te montrer devant tout le monde évidemment. Et moi, je ne pouvais surtout pas faire savoir que je communiquais avec toi. Alors on avait trouvé un autre surnom. Sniffle. Quand tu étais avec nous sous ta forme d'animagus, on t'appelait Sniffle. »

« L'idée de me montrer en publique même sous ma forme de chien n'est pas excellente. » répondit Sirius.

Harry éclata alors de rire.

« Oh mon dieu, si Snape pouvait t'entendre dire cela ! Vous vous êtes bagarrés à ce propos et tu viens de lui donner raison. »

« Bon, tu éviteras de lui répéter. »

« Il est mort, il n'y a aucun risque. »

« Harry, on a entendu un bon morceau de la vie d'Hortense. Et toi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Quoi et moi ? »

« J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur toi aussi. Vous êtes tellement secret Hortense et toi. Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton monde ? Pourquoi tu m'évites le plus souvent. Je sais que dans ton monde nous sommes morts, mais tu as cet air sur ton visage à chaque fois que je te regarde. »

« Si tu me demandes si j'ai lancé un Avada à l'un d'entre vous, c'est non. Mais ça ne change pas grand choses au final. » dit sombrement Harry en plongeant dans ses pensées.

« Tu veux bien développer ? »

« Je… Beaucoup de gens sont morts par ma faute. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Sirius, mon parrain, il est mort à cause de moi. Tout comme Cédric, mes parents, Remus, Tonks, Fred. Si… si je m'étais rendu directement à Voldemort, ils seraient encore en vie. »

« Mais tu n'as pas tenu la baguette qui les a tué enfin ! »

« Quelle différence ? Mes parents sont morts car ils ont tenté de me protéger de Voldemort, Cédric a été tué par Pettrigrow parce que je l'ai obligé à prendre ce putain de trophée en même temps que moi, Sirius… Sirius est mort parce que j'ai pas été foutu d'écouter ce qu'Hermione disait. Et Fred, Remus et Tonks sont morts parce … »

« Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est Voldemort qui l'est. »

« Je… »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sirius. » dit sobrement James. Il avait écouté toute la conversation. Il ne voulait pas intervenir, mais il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte. Les deux autres personnes se tournèrent vers lui, ils avaient totalement oublié sa présence.

« James. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. » Et tout aussi vite il quitta la pièce, ne supportant pas le regard de Harry posé sur lui.

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent quitter la pièce. Sirius reprit la parole.

« Il s'en veut beaucoup pour la mort de Lily et pour celle d'Harry. Il pense que… »

« Que c'était à lui de mourir et pas Harry. Que Voldemort était venu pour lui et que le sort mortel lui était destiné. »

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Vous devriez parler. »

« Je ne le connais pas. »

« Tu ne me connaissais pas non plus. »

« C'est faux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux dire, tu es très différent de mon parrain. Tu n'as pas vécu les mêmes choses, mais dans le fond, vous êtes semblables. Tout comme Remus ressemble à mon Remus. Mais lui, je ne le connais pas. »

« Harry. »

« Ce n'est rien. Au bout d'autant d'années, je suis habitué. »

« Viens ici gamin. » Sirius enveloppa Harry dans une étreinte réconfortante. Sirius se promit de tout tenter pour que James et Harry apprennent à se connaître. Le gosse en valait vraiment la peine. Les mises en garde de Remus lui revirent en mémoire. "Ne t'attache pas trop Sirius, ce n'est pas le Harry que nous connaissons." Oh non, ce garçon n'avait rien avoir avec Harry, mais c'était tout aussi bien. Ils étaient différents certes, mais Sirius avait tout autant envie de le protéger.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser passer Hortense et Remus. Ils semblaient tous les deux un peu maladroits. Hortense avait récupéré une expression plus neutre. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis, mais c'était la seule trace de ce qui avait eu lieu précédemment.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

« Oh arrête ça tout de suite Potter ! » lui dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De te sentir coupable. C'est bon. »

« Tu sais ce que j'ai dit. »

« Oui, je sais. C'était vraiment bas d'utiliser cette technique soit dit en passant. »

« C'est la seule qui fonctionne sur moi. » dit-il ne haussant les épaules.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Sirius.

« Hum… j'ai disons en quelque sorte fait exprès de pousser Hortense. »

« Un parfait Serpentard. » répliqua Hortense.

« Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte. » répondit Harry avait un sourire. Il était pardonné, elle ne lui dirait pas tel quel, mais l'attitude y était.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait jeté un coup d'œil à Remus qui semblait un peu perdu. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Remus lui fit comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

« Bien, je vois que comme tout bon Serpentard, Severus et Draco ont fuis. » dit Hortense en ricanant.

« Ouais, soit disant des potions à faire. »

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à rire de manière forcée, presque hystérique. C'était pour eux une manière d'évacuer le stress des jours précédents. Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant sa chambre pour tenter de trouver un peu de paix après cette journée agitée.

Le lendemain matin, chacun se remettaient doucement de ses émotions.

Hortense et Remus étaient restés plusieurs heures seuls après leur retour de la cuisine. Personnes n'avaient osé les déranger. Chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations.

Sirius et Harry étaient dans le grenier, devenu salle de cours. Sirius avait pris en charge l'éducation de Harry depuis son arrivée. Seule son apparition à Poudlard en tant que Matt avait stoppé ce fait. Entre temps, Sirius tentait d'inculquer à Harry le plus de sorts possibles, afin qu'il puisse faire face aux attaques de Mangemorts si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Sirius avait bien compris que Harry ne resterait pas en arrière indéfiniment. À demi-mot, Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour entrer complètement dans le jeu. L'excursion au manoir Malfoy n'était que la première étape de ce processus.

Ainsi, durant de longues heures, Sirius et Harry se combattaient l'un et l'autre. Harry était doté d'un instinct de survie exceptionnel. Les sorts qu'ils lançaient ne permettaient pas réellement de mettre quelqu'un KO puisqu'il n'utilisait pratiquement que des sorts de défense, mais Harry était capable de se faire aussi glissant qu'un serpent et réussir à le toucher avec un sort était difficile. Lorsque Sirius lui avait dit, Harry avait répondu que c'était juste de la chance. Sirius lui pensait plutôt que c'était une habitude prise depuis des années. Être capable de s'échapper aussi rapidement, de se faufiler, c'était une capacité qui n'était pas innée, elle demandait des années d'entraînement.

Sirius avait donc reniflé de manière sceptique à l'information fournie par Harry se promettant d'y revenir ultérieurement.

En ce jour, Sirius pouvait noter à quel point cet entraînement l'avait fait progresser. Harry était toujours aussi capable de se faufiler, mais en plus, il réussissait maintenant à jeter ses sorts de défense en informulé en même temps. En le regardant, Sirius sourit. Harry ressemblait terriblement à James, même si celui-ci s'en défendait, précisant que la ressemblance était seulement physique. Harry avait cette hargne au combat, il se relevait toujours, ne s'avouait jamais vaincu, tout comme James ne s'était jamais avoué vaincu par les périls de sa vie. Oui, même si le garçon n'avait pas grandi avec ses parents, il était indéniablement un Potter.

Ses songes l'emmenèrent alors vers l'autre Potter de la maison. Hortense. Il l'avait jugé sans savoir dès son arrivée. Son air si semblable à celui de Servilius, son masque de parfaite petite serpentard, toutes ces choses l'avaient rebuté. Pour Sirius, dès le début, Hortense n'avait rien en commun avec James ou même Lily. Et puis, avait eu lieu les révélations d'hier. Sa vie avait été un véritable calvaire, mais malgré cela, elle avait continué à se battre pour ceux à qui elle tenait. Pas de la même manière que James ou Harry, en prenant un chemin différent, avec des actes tout aussi forts. Décidément, la famille Potter était maudite quelle que soit le monde d'où elle venait.

Tandis qu'un nouveau sort frappait le bouclier que Sirius avait mis en place, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant la place à Remus qui semblait paniqué.

« Hortense, elle se tort de douleur sur le sol de sa chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Directement, Harry fut debout, sachant exactement ce qui se passait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main sur sa cicatrice, troublé de ne rien ressentir. Mais il se reprit bien vite et fonça dans la cuisine après avoir demandé à Sirius d'aller chercher Snape.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Hortense était dans un sale état. Son front était en sang et la cicatrice rouge vive. Elle pulsait diaboliquement tandis que le corps d'Hortense s'arquait de manière violente. Harry remarqua aussi la marque des ténèbres qui brulait sur son bras, aussi noire que du charbon. Les deux douleurs se combinaient. Réagissant de manière instinctive, Harry attrapa les bras d'Hortense pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus, tout en maintenant son dos sur son torse.

« Chut, calme toi. C'est bientôt fini, ça va aller. » dit-il en tentant de la rassurer en étant pas vraiment sur de lui à cet instant. Par Merlin, c'était donc ça que Ron et Hermione avaient vécu avec lui durant des années ! Il comprenait mieux l'insistance de Hermione pour qu'il apprenne l'occlumancie.

Occlumancie, cela le frappa d'un coup. Comment expliquer cette soudaine vision alors qu'Hortense était très douée dans cette discipline. Il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, Severus arriva en trombe dans la chambre, de nombreuses fioles de potion dans les mains. Il regarda la scène et s'approcha d'Hortense par devant, plaçant ses mains sur les jambes de la jeune femme afin de ne pas être blessé. Il ne tenta pas réellement de la réveiller. Harry supposait qu'il savait que cela ne servait à rien.

Remus, Sirius ainsi que Draco et James qui avaient entendu les cris de douleurs d'Hortense étaient maintenant eux aussi présents dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais rien Snape ? » demanda vivement Sirius

« Parce qu'il ne peut rien faire. Il faut attendre que la vision cesse d'elle-même. » répliqua sur le même ton Harry qui était réellement à cran à force de retenir Hortense.

« Elle a des visions ? C'est quoi ? Une voyante ?» demanda Sirius

« Par des visions du future Black, elle… je peux ? » expliqua Draco demandant l'approbation de Harry et Severus.

« Faites donc, nous sommes un peu trop occupés pour pouvoir répondre au cabot. » répliqua Severus.

« Hortense a des visions de Voldemort. » expliqua alors Draco

« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna à son tour Remus.

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Elle est en ce moment dans la tête de Voldemort. »

« Mais c'est horrible. Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Sirius

James savait exactement la cause, Harry avait eu ce genre de vision parfois, mais très rarement. Était-ce à cause des circonstances de la confection de l'Horcruxe ? Il se demanda soudain s'il ne fallait tout dire à ces deux amis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, puis à Severus et Harry. Draco grogna, Harry préféra fuir son regard, mais Severus comprit ce que James avait dans la tête.

« Je ne dirais rien moi-même Potter. Si tu le fais, tu assumes les conséquences vis-à-vis d'elle. Je ne cautionne pas, mais je ne t'en empêcherais pas. »

James comprenait. Severus ne voulait en aucun cas perdre la confiance d'Hortense. De même que Harry et Draco. Mais il approuvait la décision, même s'il ne pouvait pas la prendre lui-même.

« Remus, Sirius, venez allons parler ailleurs. J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire. »

Pendant ce temps, Draco, Harry et Severus restèrent aux côtés d'Hortense qui semblait se calmer. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux émeraude sur Severus, semblant le questionner du regard.

« Tu as une vision en même temps que l'appel. » lui expliqua Severus qui remarquait bien que la douleur d'Hortense n'était pas du iniquement à la marque. C'était autant une question qu'une affirmation, mais Hortense choisit la première solution.

« Oui » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Tes boucliers mentaux sont tombés hier, il te faut du temps pour les reconstruire. »

« Pas le temps. » répondit Hortense.

« Tu ne vas pas te rendre là-bas dans cet état. Il va se rendre compte de quelque chose. » répliqua Severus qui comprenait avec panique qu'Hortense contait se rendre auprès de Voldemort.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« Prends ça. » lui dit-il en lui fourrant plusieurs potions dans les mains, sachant parfaitement le caractère obstiné de la Gryffondor refoulée.

« Anti Veritaserum, anti douleur, anti doloris. » sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Hortense prit la potion antidouleur tout de suite. Elle sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits.

« Il va y avoir une attaque, tenez-vous prêt. » dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur sa marque et de transplaner auprès de Voldemort.

Harry se tenait rigide dans le coin de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait en directe une vision d'Hortense. Il réalisait pour la première fois totalement ce qu'impliquait le fait de ne plus être un Horcruxe. Plus de vision, plus de douleur. Encore une fois un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

« Sev' nous n'avons plus de polynectar en réserve » annonça Draco.

« Je sais. »

« Tu ferais mieux de… »

« N'essayez même pas de finir cette phrase monsieur Malfoy. Black, va prévenir Dumbledore, qu'il réunisse l'Ordre. Lupin, Potter, il faut nous préparer, on ne sait pas encore où l'attaque va avoir lieu. Harry… »

« N'essayez même pas de finir cette phrase monsieur. » répliqua Harry, reprenant les paroles de celui-ci.

« Foutu Gryffondor. Prenez au moins votre cape. »

« Bien. »

« Hors de question que tu viennes avec Harry ! »

« Essaye de m'en empêcher ! » répliqua Harry vivement à son parrain.

« Black, L'Ordre. »

Sirius grogna mais partit dans la cheminée. James Potter et Remus Lupin arrivèrent quelques secondes après.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda James « Remus m'a parlé d'une attaque, comment ? »

« Hortense vient de partir. Nous devons aller retrouver l'Ordre en espérant que l'on soit vite au courant du lieu. »

Tous se précipitèrent vers la cheminée et atterrirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Que se passe-t-il messieurs. Monsieur Black m'a parlé d'une éventuelle attaque, je viens de réunir l'Ordre. »

« Nous ne connaissons pas encore le lieu. »

Soudain, Severus sentit une intrusion dans ses boucliers d'occlumancie, pendant une seconde il fut tenté de combattre l'intrusion, mais il réalisa vite qu'il s'agissait d'Hortense. Bon sang, elle communiquait avec lui alors qu'elle était avec le Lord, elle voulait se faire tuer !

_« Severus »_

_« Oui bougre d'idiote ! Tu veux te faire tuer. Pourquoi me contacte-tu alors que tu es là bas?»_

_« Demande à Dumbledore s'il sait quelque chose sur un lieu appeler le marécage. »_

_« Albus, si je vous parle du marécage, cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ? »_

_« Oh Par Merlin. C'est un lieu sécurisé où se sont réfugié beaucoup de né moldu qui ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard. »_

_« Hortense. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« On arrive. »_

_« Sev', ce n'est pas une attaque qui est prévue, c'est un massacre, nous serons tous là. »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Sev', je serais masquée.»_

_« Bien. »_

_« Fais attention à toi.»_

_« Toi aussi. »_

Severus sentit la présence se dissiper dans son esprit et revient parmi les personnes présentes.

« Bien, il semblerait que le Lord ai rassemblé toute ses troupes pour se rendre dans ce lieu. Est-il sous Fidelitas ? »

« Non, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque qu'un né-moldu meurt durant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour trouver le gardien du secret. Il y a des barrières anti-tranplanage et de nombreuses protections, mais nous avions toujours compté sur le fait que Voldemort ignorait l'éxitance de cet endroit comme protection majeure. »

« Il semblerait que cette protection soit tombée Albus. Voldemort compte attaquer cet endroit maintenant. »

« Je convoque l'Ordre et nous allons tout de suite nous rendre sur place pour évacuer. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, vous devez attendre le début de l'attaque. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius

« Pour ne pas faire tomber la couverture d'Hortense. » répliqua Draco.

« Bien, attendons le premier signal de la bataille. »


	24. Chapter 23 : Les âmes soeurs ne meurent

**Info :**

Hello tout le monde. Et oui, c'est bien moi, je suis de retour enfin avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Milles excuses pour ce retard énorme. J'ai décidé de faire une nouvelle rupture dans la fiction puisque j'ai deux arrêter d'écrire pendant plusieurs mois à cause de mes obligations professionnelles et je trouvais plus facile de reprendre le fil en ayant une cassure. Vous remarquerez aussi que les précédents chapitres ont été mis à jour. Il n'est pas nécessaire de forcément les relire, mais j'ai supprimé quelque incohérences et fautes d'orthographes, ajouter des morceaux. Bref.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Au passage, un peu d'auto pub. J'ai décidé d'écrire une 2e fiction en parallèle avec celle-ci. La fiction s'intitule « Sur le chemin de la lune », et elle sera beaucoup plus joyeuse que celle-ci. C'est un voyage dans le temps (encore) avec un Harry Loup-garou à l'époque des maraudeurs.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Les âmes sœurs ne meurent jamais**

Dry your eyes**  
**Soulmate dry your eyes**  
**Dry your eyes**  
**Dry your eyes**  
**Cause soulmates never die**  
**

_**Placebo, Soulmates never die**_

* * *

Trois mois, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'attaque du Marécage. De nombreuses vies avaient pu être sauvées grâce à l'arrivée rapide des membres de l'ordre qu'avait permise Hortense, mais la masse de mangemort présent n'avait pas été facile à éviter et plusieurs membres de l'ordre avaient été blessés lors de la contre-offensive.

Sirius était assis dans le salon du Square Grimmauld, se rappelant la peur qu'il avait eue pour son ami Remus. Il revoyait encore Fenrir Greyback s'en prendre à une jeune moldue, toutes griffes dehors. Le loup-garou ne s'embarrassait pas de baguette lors de ce combat, et profitait de ses griffes et de ses dents pour tuer ses victimes. Remus s'était jeté sur la jeune femme juste au moment où Greyback allait plonger ses griffes dans les flancs de la jeune fille. Un combat violent s'en était suivi, mais Sirius avait réussi à attraper Remus et la jeune moldue par le bras et les avait fait transplaner directement à l'infirmerie. S'il n'avait pas lui-même été un loup-garou, Remus n'aurait pas été en état de plaisanter à l'infirmerie le lendemain. Sirius riait encore lorsqu'il pensait à la conversation qui s'était tenue dans ce lieu.

_« Waouh, griffé par Greyback. J'espère pour toi que tu as tes vaccins antirabiques en ordre.» plaisanta Charlie Weasley depuis le lit opposé au sien dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard._

_Charlie avait reçu un méchant sort de démembrement lors de l'attaque, mais heureusement il avait été capable d'activer son portoloin juste avant que le sort ne soit totalement absorbé par son corps. Il avait désormais la jambe droite immobilisée, le temps que les chaires et les os se ressoudent._

_« Je traine avec ce sac à puces à longueur de journée, bien entendu que j'ai tous ces vaccins en ordre, je n'ai pas le choix. » Répondit Remus en faisant un clin d'œil au rouquin quand il sentit une claque le frappé au dos de la tête._

_« Hé ! Je signale à monsieur Lunard que moi, je suis un animal propre et entretenu. » Répondit l'animagus chien, croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine et faisant mine de bouder._

_« Propre et entretenu hein ? Rappelle-moi de donner un bain à Patmol la prochaine fois que tu te transformes alors. » Ajouta Remus en riant à la tête que fit Sirius à cette possibilité._

_« Dans ce cas, je suis certain que Lunard appréciera une petite baignade à la prochaine pleine lune. »_

_Ce fut au tour de Remus d'avoir une expression ahurie aux propos alors qu'une autre voix bien connue elle aussi se fit entendre._

_« J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer Patmol. Et pourquoi Lunard devrait-il prendre un bain, je te prie ? » Rit James._

_Sirius et Remus se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, tous les deux avaient la même expression dans les yeux. Cela faisait du bien de voir James plaisanté. Ce n'était pas courant ces derniers temps. Croissant à nouveau les bras autour de sa poitrine Sirius dit :_

_« Monsieur ici présent estime qu'il doit faire des vaque un anti rasse parce qu'il traine avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je suis certain de ne pas apprécier l'insinuation. »_

_« Vaccin Sirius, pas vaque un. Depuis le temps que tu traines avec nous, tu devrais connaitre tout du monde moldu. » Rit Remus tandis que Sirius gémissait_

_« Mais je connais tout ce qu'il faut du monde moldu. » Répondit Sirius espiègle._

_« Ah oui ? » demanda Remus haussant les sourcils, sceptique._

_« Oui. Je sais commander des fleurs pour les demoiselles, je connais l'anatomie féminine, le bouche-à-bouche, je sais commander une bouteille de vin au restaurant, je sais utiliser des pré... » Mais il fut réduit au silence par un sort de Charlie Weasley._

_« Trop d'informations Mr. Black, merci. »_

_« Merlin bénisse les Weasley. » Dirent en cœur Remus et James._

_Tous rirent, tandis que Sirius se mit à bouder en s'enfonçant dans une chaise de l'infirmerie._

_« A propos. Comment se porte Harry, James ? » Demanda Remus._

_« Physiquement, il va bien. Par contre moralement, je pense qu'il est très secoué. » Répondit James._

_« Pourquoi ? Il est encore choqué de la bataille ? » Demanda Charlie qui aimait bien le petit Potter, comme les membres de l'ordre s'étaient mis à l'appeler._

_« Non. Ce qui l'a choqué c'est plutôt l'engeulade monumentale que Severus lui a imposée suite à ses actions je cite : suicidairement Gryffondor. » Répondit James songeur._

_« Ca, et le fait que James Potter soit totalement d'accord avec lui, je pense » ajouta une nouvelle voix appartenant au directeur qui rejoignit les quatre hommes._

_James ne commenta pas le fait. C'était la vérité, il avait très peur pour Harry lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas spécialement voir le double de son fils tombé lui aussi au combat._

_« Comment allez-vous Mr Lupin ? » Demanda Albus à Remus._

_« Bien Mr. le directeur. La blessure est infectée et bien entendue, ne peut pas être guérie par les voies magiques, mais dans deux semaines, on n'y verra plus rien. » Dit-il en montrant le bandage qui cachait les marques de griffes autour de sa taille._

_Albus hocha la tête, content des nouvelles._

_« Comment vont les moldus que nous avons secouru Albus ? » demanda Charlie._

_« Bien. Sur les deux cents personnes qui vivaient au marécage, seuls 20 sont portées disparues ou ont été tuées, ce qui est un exploit en soi. »_

_Tous se turent, mais acceptèrent les faits._

_« Merlin soit loué. Si nous étions arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, nous n'aurions trouvé qu'un bain de sang. Combien de mangemorts étaient présents ? » Demanda James demanda en profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donnée de changer totalement de sujet et de ne plus parler d'Harry._

_« Beaucoup. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux parler de tout cela pendant la réunion. J'étais d'ailleurs venu vous chercher pour vous signaler qu'elle va bientôt commencer. Mr Lupin et Weasley, si vous êtes en état, vous pouvez bien entendu vous y rendre avec nous »_

_Remus et Charlie hochèrent la tête, et tous se rendirent dans la salle de réunion après avoir rendu la parole à un Sirius Black faisant toujours la tête._

Suite à cette réunion, il avait été convenu que tous les habitants du Marécage devaient être déplacés dans de nouveaux lieux qu'il avait fallait sécuriser avant leur arrivée. Sirius, Remus, James et Severus avaient été en charge de la protection de certains lieux. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils mettaient en place protection magique et moldue. Et ce soir, ils pouvaient enfin célébrer la fin des travaux. Sirius était apparemment le premier revenu dans la demeure des Black. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre en attendant les autres.

Draco avait entendu du bruit en bas et se dirigea à son tour vers le salon. Profitant de son passage près de la cuisine pour chiper un des biscuits préparés par Dobby, il poursuivit son chemin pour finalement découvrir l'aîné des Black affalé dans un des fauteuils.

« Oh, je vois que la vieillesse a enfin prise sur toi. » le taquina son petit-cousin, sachant parfaitement comment faire réagir l'animagus chien.

« Venant de quelqu'un qui est resté en vacances pendant trois mois, c'est un comble. » s'exclama Sirius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Draco grommela dans son menton, mais ne commenta pas.

Draco avait en effet été prié de rester au Square Grimmauld avait Harry, au grand dam des deux parties concernées, mais Dumbledore avait été catégorique. Après leurs exploits au Marécage, il était hors de question que l'un des deux remet un pied sur le terrain avant un bon bout de temps.

Il faut avouer que pour sa première sortie officielle en tant que membre de l'ordre, Draco avait fait fort. Après être arrivé sur le champ de bataille vêtu de la cape d'invisibilité comme exigé par Dumbledore, Draco avait tenu largement trois minutes avant de l'ôter en apercevant une silhouette bien connue au loin. Quand il avait vu son père torturer un jeune garçon, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était rué toute baguette dehors vers lui. Il s'était battu en duel avec son père et lui avait tenu tête pendant au moins un quart d'heure, avant qu'un sort vicieux venu dans son dos, cadeau de la part de sa chère tante Bellatrix ne le propulse au loin. Il avait touché durement le sol avec sa tête et avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Et qui de mieux qu'Harry lui-même pour prendre le relais ? Harry était en action dans la bataille depuis vingt minutes, stupéfixiant et désarmant à tour de bras. Severus lui avait crié d'être moins tendre vis-à-vis de ses adversaires, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à utiliser des sorts plus offensifs. Enfin cela fut vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Bellatrix au loin, lançant un sort dans le dos de Draco. Alors quand Draco était tombé inconscient, il avait pris le relais et il avait lancé un sort de stupefixion à Lucius, caché par une haie, et avait ensuite entamé un duel endiablé avec Bellatrix. Il avait à son tour tenu dix minutes face à l'ancienne Black, jusqu'à ce que l'habilité de la femme face ses preuves et qu'un violent sort endoloris ne l'atteigne.

Harry avait serré les dents, refusant de plier face à la meurtrière de son parrain. Quand le sort avait pris fin, Harry avait estimé que la méthode moldue pouvait s'avérer efficace, et s'était rué tous poings dehors sur Bellatrix, surprenant la mangemort qui s'attendait à une réplique magique et permettant ainsi à Harry de lui arracher sa baguette. Il avait cependant sous-estimé l'intelligence de la sorcière qui s'était ruée sur le corps rigide de Lucius et, tandis qu'Harry se relevait, avait récupéré la baguette de son beau-frère et avait aussitôt lancé le sort mortel en direction d'Harry. Seule l'intervention rapide de Severus avait permis à Harry d'être encore en vie.

Projetant Harry au loin grâce à un sort de répulsion, il avait ensuite entamé un combat mortel contre la guerrière.

La demi-heure de combat qui avait précédé sa rencontre avec Bellatrix avait été éprouvante pour Severus. Comme si le destin avait envie de lui jouer un mauvais tour, les premiers mangemorts qu'il dut affronter s'avérèrent être Hortense et deux mangemorts de second ordre. Ils sortaient tous les trois d'une maison qui était désormais en flamme. Il y avait clairement une dissension entre les trois protagonistes qui trainaient derrière eux un jeune garçon qui devait avoir entre dix et douze ans. Severus tenta d'entrer en contact mental avec Hortense, mais l'accès lui fut brutalement refusé. Hortense leva son regard vers Severus et ordonna à ses deux acolytes de s'occuper de lui pendant qu'elle emmenait le jeune garçon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Severus pour s'occuper des deux mangemorts et une fois qu'il eut fini, Hortense n'était plus en vue.

Finalement il avait combattu tous les mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur son passage, dévoilant son identité au passage, pour finalement se retrouver face à Bellatrix après avoir sauvé la peau de Potter Junior.

Ce combat était bien plus violent que les précédents pour les deux personnes. Cette fois, il n'y eut que des sorts mortels sortant des baguettes des deux opposants. Alors que Bellatrix prenait le dessus sur un Severus diminué par ses combats précédents, un éclair vert avait frappé la sorcière qui était tombée d'une masse sur le sol.

Les yeux du maitre des potions rencontrèrent deux brillantes émeraudes cachées sous un masque de froideur. L'instant dura une fraction de seconde, puis Hortense disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue tandis que Severus restait interdit pendant quelque instant de plus.

Toutes les implications de ce geste lui arrivaient en tête. Si jamais quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'Hortense venait de faire parmi les mangemorts, sa mort était assurée. Fermant les yeux et décidant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. S'assurant que Lucius était toujours stupéfixié, et voyant d'autre mangemort arrivé dans leur direction il préféra ne pas perdre plus de temps, il empoigna Harry et Draco et activa son portoloin d'urgence vers Poudlard.

Draco avait eu droit à un discours sur les risques inconsidérés qu'ils avaient pris, Severus leur avait rappelé les consignes d'évacuation, l'ordre de ne pas se mettre en danger. Quand James était arrivé avec les deux autres maraudeurs, il avait donné raison à Severus et avait argumenté dans le même sens que l'ex-mangemort.

Autant dire que l'union Snape/Potter avait fait des dégâts sur les deux jeunes hommes et que Draco et Harry s'étaient éclipsés dès qu'ils avaient pu, décidant de se faire oublier pendant quelque jour.

Tout s'était donc finalement bien fini, à une exception prêt.

Hortense n'était pas réapparue depuis trois mois. Personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Les derniers membres de l'ordre qui avait quitté le terrain, c'est-à-dire Maugrey et Sirius, avaient assuré l'avoir vu quitté les lieux libre avec une dizaine de mangemorts. Severus avait tenté d'utilisé sa connexion avec Hortense, mais elle été coupée du côté de la jeune femme.

Les premiers jours, tous les habitants du Square sursautaient au moindre mouvement dans la cheminée, mais au bout de trois semaines, les habitudes reprirent et chacun vaquait à nouveau à ses occupations.

C'est ainsi que Draco apprit à connaitre un peu plus encore Harry Potter qui au moment même était en train de descendre l'escalier à son tour pour accueillir son parrain d'un autre monde.

Ces trois mois avaient été relativement calmes mais riches en émotion pour Harry.

Harry, préférant se faire discret, avait reporté les révélations concernant les horcruxes à plus tard, sans pour autant stopper ses recherches. Il avait passé pas mal de temps à Poudlard, et il avait finalement réussi à récupérer la tiare d'Helena Serdaigle après près de deux mois de fouille intensive de la salle sur demande.

Draco avait beaucoup aidé Harry dans sa recherche de l'horcruxe. Ayant lui aussi été écarté du terrain suite à son attitude cavalière, il s'était investi dans une activité plus passive, en plus de ses activités de récupération d'ingrédient et nourriture, et s'était plongé dans la recherche des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Les deux hommes avaient continué à améliorer leur relation, apprenant à mettre leur antagonisme de côté afin de travailler plus efficacement. L'absence d'Hortense les avait à nouveau rapprochés, cette fois car ils partageaient tous les deux le même sentiment de crainte quant à son sort. Harry s'était attaché à cette sœur d'un autre monde, tandis que Draco ne parvenait parfois pas à faire la différence entre ses souvenirs et ceux d'Hortense. Malgré cette crainte, la vie continuait. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait résoudre la situation, même s'ils avaient déjà plusieurs plans d'attaque pour s'introduire dans le manoir Malfoy à nouveau au cas où ils en auraient l'occasion.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry avait aussi continué son entrainement avec Sirius quand il était présent ou avec Draco le reste du temps. L'animosité de ces années d'école refaisait bien souvent surface au début de leur affrontement, surtout quand Draco raillait Harry et cela avait permis à Harry de ne pas avoir de scrupule à lancer des sorts assez puissants sur son adversaire. Draco avait obligé Harry à utiliser des sorts plus violents qu'un simple Stupefix ou Expelliarmus, tandis qu'Harry pour sa part avait appris à Draco à se faufiler et à jouer sur les avantages du terrain. Les deux plus jeunes s'enrichissaient l'un, l'autre et une belle complicité commençait réellement à voir le jour entre eux.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ne commencent pas toujours facilement, et cette entente et ces entrainements avaient commencé de manière chaotique. Au début de leur entrainement, Harry remarqua que ses sorts n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Ayant d'abords remis en question ses capacités, il se rendit deux jours plus tard compte d'un fait tout simple, mais en même temps si compliqué. La baguette qu'Harry utilisait était encore la baguette de Malfoy, celui de son monde. Harry avait beau tenter par tous les moyens d'atteindre sa cible, il n'y parvenait jamais. Un soir, particulièrement exaspéré par ce fait, il s'était déchainé dans le salon du Square.

Il se souvenait de cette soirée encore maintenant. C'était sans doute un de ses plus beaux souvenirs de ces derniers mois.

Harry revenait du grenier de la demeure des Black. Sa séance d'entrainement avec Malfoy s'était encore une fois mal passée. Il ne parvenait pas à toucher Malfoy avec un seul sort. Sa frustration était énorme. Comment pouvait-il aider Hortense et l'ordre s'il ne pouvait même pas s'entrainer à cause de cette histoire de baguette. Oh, Malfoy avait beau se moquer de lui, Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à attaquer Malfoy. Une baguette refusait de s'attaquer à son propriétaire. Et même si Harry avait gagné la baguette au cœur de dragon dans son monde, dans celui-ci, Draco en était bien le légitime propriétaire. Et avec Sirius partit préparé les défenses des nouveaux lieux de vie pour les moldus, Harry n'avait pas d'autre partenaire disponible.

Harry s'assit en soupirant dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et sortit sa bourse de sous son T-shirt. Délicatement, il en retira les deux morceaux de sa baguette. La plume de Phœnix reliait toujours les deux bouts de bois qui semblaient morts.

Harry repensa à Hermione qui avait cassé la baguette. Non pas qu'il lui en voulait, pas du tout, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir avoir ces deux amis à côté de lui en cet instant. Au début, à son arrivée, Ron et Hermione ne lui avaient pas réellement manqué. En réalité, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Entre la rencontre avec James Potter, la découverte d'un Sirius fort différent de celui qu'il connaissait, la présence de Remus, Dumbledore, Hortense, Severus. Toutes ces personnes avaient occupé son esprit durant les premiers mois. Mais maintenant que l'adrénaline de l'arrivée était retombée, maintenant qu'il était seul dans cette maison avec Malfoy, toute sa mélancolie semblait explosée en une seule fois.

Il se revoyait ici même, dans ce salon, durant l'été avant sa 5e année et puis plus tard durant la chasse aux horcruxes. C'était ici qu'il avait passé la plus part de ses soirées en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, tentant de découvrir où étaient les horcruxes.

Soudain, il se sentit extrêmement seul. Et cette baguette cassée, posée sur la table basse devant lui, était un peu le symbole de son état d'âme. Brisée. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais il ne reverrait ses amis, jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'être le parrain de Teddy, ce petit garçon qu'il adorait déjà, jamais il ne saurait si lui et Ginny auraient eu une chance.

Harry perdit son combat contre les larmes et doucement, les perles salées firent leur chemin sur ses joues. Harry ne les arrêta pas. Il estimait qu'après autant de temps passé ici, il avait le droit de craquer.

James était rentré depuis quelque minute au Square. Il avait eu le droit de prendre deux jours de « congé » car les barrières magiques avaient été mises en place et il fallait maintenant attendre l'arrivée des matériaux afin de construire un mur de protection autour du lieu sécurisé. Il n'avait pas fait de bruit en entrant dans la maison, peu désireux de réveiller Mme Black. Après s'être dirigé vers la cuisine pour se restaurer, il avait décidé de se rendre un peu dans le salon pour se détendre. Arrivée à la porte, il vit Harry dans le fauteuil, mais se rendit vite compte que le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il en profita pour observer le garçon.

Malgré ses dix-huit ans, il en paraissait 16 tout au plus. Et encore, depuis son arrivée, il avait pris du poids, mais sa corpulence restait tout de même bien différente de la musculature sportive de son fils au même âge. Pourtant, les ressemblances entre ce jeune homme et son fils étaient nombreuses physiquement. Les mêmes grands yeux verts, mais beaucoup plus tristes et âgés que ceux de son fils, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, le même visage.

On observant plus attentivement le visiteur, James remarqua des traces de larmes sur ses joues et la baguette posée sur la table face à lui. James eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant la même baguette que celle de son fils. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry utilisé cette baguette, et en avait déduit que les deux garçons avaient sans doute eu des baguettes différentes, mais ce petit détail lui rappela que la personne devant lui était bien la même que son fils. Harry aurait pu devenir comme lui si la vie en avait décidé autrement. Si les évènements d'Halloween 1981 s'étaient déroulés différemment.

Soudain, il eut envie de poser mille questions au jeune homme devant lui. Comment était réellement sa vie? Comment avait été son enfance? Comment avait-il fait la connaissance de ses amis d'école? ... Il avait envie d'en connaitre d'avantage sur Harry.

Alors qu'il allait s'approcher, Harry sortit un nouvel objet de cette bourse autour de son cou qui semblait contenir ses trésors les plus précieux. James observa l'objet. C'était un album photo. Discrètement, James tenta d'apercevoir la première photo. Il la reconnut tout de suite. C'était une photo de lui et Lily. Ils étaient tous deux souriants sous les feuilles mortes.

Il avait l'impression d'entre sa Lily lui murmuré à l'oreille. Lui dire de faire un pas vers le jeune homme, de profiter de cette occasion unique de découvrir non pas son Harry, mais un autre Harry, comme un fils perdu qui serait revenu après 18 ans. James avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et s'approcha d'Harry.

« Cette photo a été prise par Sirius. C'était deux mois avant que Lily ne tombe enceinte d'Harry. Sirius avait plaisanté en expliquant que Lily avait la même couleur de cheveux que les feuilles. Lily riait encore à la blague quand la photo a été prise.» Dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry.

Harry sursauta au son de la voix de James. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver plongé dans ses tristes pensées. Harry eut un petit sourire triste face aux explications de James. Il n'avait jamais su cela.

« Je ne savais pas. »

James lui sourit doucement, et s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry, il tourna la page

« Ah, la photo de notre mariage. Il a fallu courir pendant une demi-heure pour parvenir à réunir tout le monde pour la photo. Sirius faisait la cours à une amie moldue de Lily et il ne daignait pas laisser la demoiselle seule. Il a fallu le menacer de lui interdit l'accès au bar pour qu'il vienne. »

Harry rit à l'anecdote. C'était incroyable comme ses petites anecdotes lui avait manqué dans sa vie. L'histoire de son enfance, l'histoire de ses parents. Quand il regardait en arrière, Harry devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas réellement de passé avant son arrivée à Poudlard, mise à part cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween. Son humeur redevient morose en imaginant la vie qu'il aurait eue s'il avait été à la place du fils de James. Harry savait déjà que James avait été présent au premier match de Quidditch d'Harry. Il avait sans doute aussi été présent pour l'embrasser lors de son départ pour Poudlard, entendu les histoires d'Harry avec ses amis, les confidences sur la première petite amie, il avait sans doute été présent à son chevet lorsqu'il était malade, toutes ces petites choses auxquelles on ne fait pas attention lorsqu'on la chance de les avoir au quotidien, mais qui vous manque tant quand vous en êtes dépourvues.

Harry était à nouveau plonger dans ses pensées, tandis que James avançait dans l'album d'Harry, regardant de manière nostalgique les photos des 15 premiers mois d'Harry. Puis il remarqua que les photos s'arrêtaient en octobre 1981 pour ne reprendre que dix années plus tard, présentant un Harry accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Les photos étaient peu nombreuses et les personnes représentées toujours les mêmes. Pas de photos de Sirius avec Harry, ou même de Remus. Seul deux photos, présentant un Sirius beaucoup plus jeune étaient présentes. James hésita puis se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait.

« Harry, où sont passées les photos de ton enfance ? » Demanda-t-il la voix enrouée.

Harry releva la tête et s'aperçut que James était désormais aux photos qu'il avait récupérées dans la demeure de Sirius durant la chasse aux horcruxes. Evidemment James avait remarqué les années manquantes. Harry soupira, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon pour répondre à cette question. Il remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

« Je... je n'ai pas de photo de mon enfance. » Dit-il simplement.

« Oh. » Répondit simplement James, pas certain de savoir comment gérer la conversation qui était de toute évidence devenue inconfortable pour les deux, puis son regard se posa sur la baguette devant Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que ta baguette était brisée. » Dit-il dans une tentative de changer de sujet.

« Oh, ça. C'est Hermione qui l'a cassé. Quand on a été à Godric Hollow, le serpent qui avait pris l'apparence de Batilda nous a attaqués et Hermione est tombée sur ma baguette. Depuis j'utilise celle que j'ai volée à Draco Malfoy quand on s'est envie du manoir Malfoy. »

Harry était tellement soulagé de changer de sujet qu'il s'était mis à babiller sur un tout autre sujet, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais éviter de parler des Dursley était l'essentiel.

« Attaquer par un serpent et s'enfuir du manoir des Malfoy. Tu sembles te mettre dans des situations assez périlleuses. » Dit James qui s'en doutait déjà par les brides d'information collectées depuis six mois.

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Ce sont eux qui me trouvent toujours. » Répliqua Harry, vexé qu'on puisse imaginer qu'il se soit mis dans de telle situation de son plein gré.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me disais juste que ta vie n'a pas dû être facile. »

« Oh, on peut dire ça oui. » Répliqua prudemment Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi James était venu lui parler soudainement, et ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise pour lui parler qu'avec Sirius. James sentit l'inconfort d'Harry et décida d'à nouveau changer de sujet.

« Et cette baguette, qu'elle est sa composition ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant du montant la baguette posée sur la table.

« Plume de Phœnix et bois de houx. C'est... »

« La baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort » compléta James qui connaissait cette baguette.

« Hum, je suppose que votre fils avait la même baguette ? » Demanda Harry.

James hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry se maudit pour avoir parlé de son fils à James.

Arrivée à la porte, James se tourna vers Harry et lui dit avec un sourire

« Au fait, j'apprécierais que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles James. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais acquiesça avec un doux sourire.

« D'accord. Bonne nuit ... James »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Le lendemain Harry avait trouvé un colis devant la porte de sa chambre. Quand il l'avait ouvert, il avait découvert un étui à baguette contenant le double de sa baguette et un album avec des photos de Lily, James et les autres. Harry remercia silencieusement James.

Ce fut en ayant ce souvenir en tête qu'Harry entra à son tour dans le salon du Square Grimmauld pour retrouver Draco et Sirius affalés dans les fauteuils.

« Et alors Sirius, tu deviens trop vieux pour ce genre de chose ? » Demanda Harry un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Sirius leva un regard interrogateur vers Harry. Le plus jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas la raison de cette interrogation et reprit la parole.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, rien. Je me disais juste que tu commençais de plus en plus à parler comme Draco. » Répliqua Sirius, guettant la réaction d'Harry.

Le sorcier qui avait bien compris le manège du Black, se contenta de hausser les épaules en s'installant à son tour avant de riposter.

« Bah, il n'est pas aussi catastrophique que celui de mon monde. Après tout, après son éclat, comment avait déjà dit Snape ? Ah oui, après son comportement suicidairement Gryffondor, je pourrais presque lui prêter mes robes d'école. » Répondit Harry.

Draco grogna de son coin, mais décida de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation.

Ce fut alors au tour de James de pénétrer dans le salon. Il salua les occupants et fut légèrement mal à l'aise devant Harry. C'était ainsi entre eux depuis la fameuse soirée au coin du feu. Aucun ne savait réellement comment agir avec l'autre. Décidant de combattre son malaise, il s'installa à son tour, jetant un regard réprobateur à Sirius, toujours allongé dans son fauteuil.

« Et bien dites-moi Monsieur Patmol, on se fait vieux ? » Demanda James.

Draco et Harry ricanèrent dans leur coin, tandis que Sirius se redressa croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de protestation.

« Quoi ? C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ? On a décidé de se liguer contre moi ? »

James ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sirius sous le coup, mais après avoir vu les deux plus jeunes rire dans leur coin, il supposa qu'il n'était pas le premier à faire une remarque à Sirius concernant sa tenue.

Draco, pas gêné du tout par l'atmosphère, prit la parole.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Mr. Lupin et de Severus, Mr Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

James soupira à cette question, mais y répondit néanmoins.

« Oui. Severus a décidé de rester à Poudlard, il a grommelé quelque chose à propos de potion à faire ou que sais-je d'autre. Remus, quant à lui ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. »

Comme si l'intéressé avait attendu que son nom soit prononcé pour arriver, un fracas retentissant se fit entendre dans l'entrée de la maison.

Etonnés que Remus passe par la porte de devant, les quatre sorciers se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée pour vérifier que le loup-garou ne se soit rien cassé.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils furent estomaqués par la vision qui s'offrait à eux sous les hurlements de Mme Black.

Là, étendue au milieu du hall d'entrée, se trouvait un corps féminin, et ce n'était pas Hortense.

* * *

**NDA : **j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos hypothèses concernant la personne qui se trouve dans le hall d'entrée du Square. Qui va trouver ?


End file.
